Romantico y resbaladizo
by Road1985J2
Summary: WINCEST. SLASH. Agarró la cazadora de su hermano y lo besó, sintiendo que Sam apenas se resistía a él. Sus manos,temblorosas, como nunca lo habían estado, a causa de los nervios del momento recorrieron la espalda de Sam.
1. Nadie debe sospechar mi debilidad por ti

Este es mi primer Wincest, espero que os guste y que dejeis vuestros comentarios, me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto.

* * *

Apoyado en la columna del bar y con la botella de cerveza en la mano, Dean se sorprendió a si mismo, mirando con suma atención a su hermano, mientras hablaba con una chica de una mesa, al otro extremo del local.

Normalmente, Dean habría conocido también a alguna chica y estaría intentando ligar con ella en ese preciso momento. Pero, por extraño que le pareciera a él mismo, no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Durante los últimos minutos¿o tal vez habría pasado más rato sin que se diera ni cuenta?, había permanecido allí de pie, como hipnotizado por la conversación de su hermano y que ni siquiera podía escuchar desde donde se encontraba.

La chica se rio y Sam acercó su mano al pelo de ella, colocándole un mechón que se había escapado de su sitio y luego, haciendo que pareciera de forma casual, acarició su mejilla.

Una terrible punzada de dolor, atravesó el interior de Dean. Se sorprendió al no saber de que se trataba, aunque realmente y en su interior, si que lo sabía muy bien, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo. "¿Celos?", se preguntó¿Estaba celoso de su hermano? Aquello no era posible, nunca le habçia ocurrido eso con relación a ninguna chica con la que hubiera salido Sam y esta, tampoco era una excepción para Dean.

Sam se acercó a ella de nuevo y tras susurrarle algo al oído, le besó. En un acto reflejo y por algún extraño motivo, Dean desvió la mirada ante aquella acción. De nuevo, en su mente apareció la palabra "celos"; pero para entonces, ya se había dado cuenta de que no se trataba de celos por el ligue de aquella noche; si no que los celos eran, precisamente, hacia ella, por estar junto a Sam, porque estaba coqueteando con él, porque había conseguido que le besara.

Dean giró sobre sus pies y salió del bar, dirigiendose hacia el coche. Desde la mesaa, Sam lo vio alejarse y tras disculparse con su acompañante, se levantó veloz y también salió del bar detrás de su hermano.

"¡Dean!" Su hermano ni siquiera se giró al escuchar la llamada de Sam, sólo quería entrar en el Impala, poner la radio a todo volumente y hacer que los extraños pensamientos que estaba invadiendo su mente, se marcharan de una vez.

Sin embargo, no pudo subir, cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, Sam apareció justo detrás de él y poniendo su mano sobre la de Dean, cerró de nuevo.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa esta noche?"

Dean casi pudo sentir la respiración de su hermano en su propia nunca de lo cerca que se encontraba de él. "Por faver Sammy, no me hagas esto." Pensó Dean, mientras su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad a cada momento, que pensaba en la proximidad de su hermano, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Suspiró y nos segundos más tarde contestó a Sam, tratando de ocultar unos nervios cada vez más intensos, que estaban creciendo dentro de si mismo y que no podía detener.

"Nada, es que me apetecía estar sólo un rato, eso es todo."

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Dean nunca era capaz de menitr a su hermano y que este no se diera cuenta y mucho menos, cuando si propia mente no hacía más que mostrarle imágenes de Sam y de si mismo, que no sabía ni que tenía guardadas ahí dentro.

Sam colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, lo que provocó que Dean se sobresaltara al sentir el contaco y lo obligó darse la vuelta y colocarse frente a él. La mirada baja de Dean, tratando de parecer ausente y distraido, todo lo contrario a su verdadero estado en ese momento, descolocó todavía más a Sam.

"Dean¿que es es lo que te preocupa?"

Dean apenas podía resistirlo ya, estaban siendo demasiadas emociones en un mismo momento, demasiados sentimientos nuevos, o tal vez no tanto, hacia su propio hermano, que nunca hubiera creído que existían en su interior y todo ello lo estaba intentando ocultar a la única persona a la que no era capaz de esconder nada y mucho menos engañar.

Respiró hondo, profundamente y levantó los ojos. Estos se encontraron con los de Sam, aunque ahora le parecían distintos, más brillantes y luminosos, como si nunca se hubiera fijado en ellos con lo estaba haciendo ahora, lo cual era completamente cierto.

"Tu eres lo que me preocupa." Sam iba a contestarle que no podía volver al mismo tema de siempre, a aquello de que Dean debía protegerlo, le iba a decir que tenía que tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando; pero su hermano no le permitió decir nada, porque continuo hablando. "En realidad, soy yo el que me preocupa en este preciso momento; esta noche."

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Para Dean era muy complicado llegar a explicar a su hermano lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza mientras lo tenía delante de sus ojos, los sentimientos que de la, aparente, nada, había aparecido en su corazón y que a duras penas estaba reprimiendo mientras trataba de hablar con él. Era tan sumamente difícil, que las palabras que quería decirle, se estaba amontonando en su cabeza, unas sobre otras, tanto, que estaban impidiendo formar frases lógicas y coherentes.

Finalmente, decidió actuar, tal y como hacía siempre en las cacerías; dejándose llevar su propio instinto, pero sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias que sus actos pudieran conllevar, según como reaccionara su hemano, pero no le importaba, para entonces, su mente estaba hecha un lío y ya no le importaba nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

Empujó bruscamente a Sam contra el coche, que casi pareció quejarse, produciendo un extraño sonido. Agarró la cazadora de su hermano y le besó, sintiendo que Sam apenas se resistía a él.

Sus manos, temblorosas, como nunca lo habían estado en ningún momento de su vida, a causa de los nervios del momento; recorrieron la espalda de Sam; mientras sintió las de su hermano rodeando su cintura, poco a poco, timidamente al principio, para atraerlo hacia si mismo.

Mientras la lengua de Dean recorría lugares que nunca hubiera creído que podría llegar a conocer de Sam, sintió la respiración en el pecho de su hermano, por la cercaní de los dos cuerpos, entrecortada y agitada. Durante ninguna de las cacerías que habían compartido había notado a Sam tan excitado como en ese momento, tan excitado como se encontraba el mismo al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Al contrario de lo que hubiera creído que iba a pasar en un principio tras saltar al vacío, Dean escuchó, lo que sin duda alguna era un corto, pero intenso gemido, saliendo de Sam, mientras permanecía, ahora, completamente quieto, abrazando con fuerza a Dean, sintiendo el cuerpo de su hermano, en tensión, tan cerca, que apenas le permitía respirar. Pero no le importaba, Sam se sentíabien.

Aquella situación, totalmente inesperada y que le había cogido de improviso, cuando Dean había decidido besarse, resultaba ser una de las más placenteras de su vida.

Por ese motivo, cuando Dean, finalmente, separó sus labios de los de Sam y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, fue Sam quien, dejando que una mano se deslizara tras la nunca de su hermano, lo hizo acercarse más a él y dejó que sus bocas se volvieran a juntar de nuevo, sintiendo el aliento de Dean, como si atravesara todo su cuerpo en una corriente eléctrica.

Ahora era él, el pequeño Sammy, quien, mientras jugueteaba con mechones de pelo de Dean, recorría con su otra mano la espalda de este y poco a poco la hizo desaparecer bajo la ropa de su hermano.

Sam cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba el dulce aroma del cuerpo de Dean, mientras una ráfaga de viento lo hizo tiritar y notando el fuerte abrazo de su nuevo amante para transmitirle su calor y mientras en la oscuridad de la noche el Impala era el único testigo de la noche más apasionada de toda su vida.

Durante un segundo, deseó interiormente que pudieran permanecer así eternamente, juntos y convertidos en un sólo ser, perdidos en un intenso momento de pasión y placer, por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Ya se que me ha salido un poco corto, pero me cuando lo escribía me gustó dejarlo así. Como ya he dicho, espero saber lo que os ha parecido para saber si lo continuo o no. 


	2. Si esto es un sueño apúrame hasta el fin

Una de las coas que menos le gustaban a Dean, era que los planes no salieran como los había pensado y ese, era uno de esos días. Sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, corría a través del oscuro cementerio, de madrugada, huyendo (palabra que tampoco le gusta nada), de una criatura muy poco amistosa; un hombre-lobo hambriento, al que Sam y él habían interrumpido en plena cacería para conseguir su cena esa noche.

Poco antes, había perdido de vista a Sam, ambos habían salido corriendo, sólo que en direcciones opuestas y ahora desconocía el paradero de su hermano. Ni siquiera sabía si se encontraría seguro y a salvo.

Cuando ya creía que habría despistado a su perseguidor, se detuvo en seco y escuchó. Nada, todo parecía indicarle, que realmente lo había perdido de vista. Al respirar, creyó que el corazoón se le iba a salir del pecho. Unos pocos segundos después, tras recuperarse del todo, pudo comenzar a pensar con total claridad.

Si lacriatura no lo estaba persiguien a él, eso quería decir, que seguramente iría detrás de Sam, y que su hermano podía estar en peligro.

Dean estaba totalmente decidido a dar la vuelta, volver sobre sus propios pasos e ir en busca de su hermano; pero un ruido proveniente de unos árboles cercanos lo detuvo y lo puso en alerta. El ruido que escuchaba, le indicó que se trataba de un sólo individuo.

La poca iluminación del lugar y la falta de luna aquella noche nubosa, dificultaron la visibilidad de Dean y este no podía estar seguro de si se trataba de su hermano o del hombre-lobo.

Esperó, atento a cualquier otro sonido, que le revelara la identidad de quien se aproximaba a él. Sin embargo, un nuevo sonido apareció, pero esta vez a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y sin tiempo para reaccionar, vio un bulto enorme que caía hacia él y lo empujaba al fondo de una tumba cercana. Un segundo después, vio la sombra de lo que parecía un gran animal, saltando por encima del agujero sin detenerse, como si no los hubiera visto.

Al principio, Dean pensó que había sido la criatura la que lo había arrastrado, pero al ver esa última escena desde el fondo del agujero, se dio cuenta de que no había sido así.

Durante unos segundos, permaneció inmovil, asegurándose de que la bestia se había marchado por fin. Luego, notó el peso sobre su propio cuerpo, el de alguien que tras haber caído sobre él, no se había movido todavía y que lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Dean desvió la mirada de la superficie y se encontró con los grandes e intensos ojos de su hermano, que lo observaban inquietos. Trató de moverse, de enderezarse, pero tras levantarse levemente unos centímetros, las manos de Sam, apoyadas en su pecho, lo empujaron hacia abajo de nuevo, dejándolo completamente tumbado.

Con los brazos de Sam sujetando ahora sus muñecas con fuerza y las piernas aprisionadas por el peso corporal de su hermano, Dean se encontraba completamente a la merced de Sam.

"Sam, hay un hombre-lobo..." Deslizando sus labios sobre los de Dean, Sam evitó que su hermano terminara de hablar. Toda la adrenalina y energía liberadas durante la cacería, se dejaron notar en la gran intensidad de Sam besando a Dean con pasión, mientras su hermano, simplemente le permitió recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de su boca.

Lo que a Dean le pareció una excitante eternidad, sintiendo la rápida y entrecortada respiración de Sam sobre su pecho, aspirando el profundo y sensual aroma de su pelo, que le hacía cosquillas en los ojos al moverse y disfrutando del sabor a vainilla que siempre le venía a la memoria cuando le besaba; apenas duró un minuto.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados y sin haberse dado cuenta de que Sam había seprado su boca de sus labios, lo escuchó hablar y notó el resuello en su voz.

"Le dejé una trampa, cuando vi que te perseguía a ti, me desvié y le dejé un rastro de sangre. Ahora mismo habrá caído en un agujero como este. Pronto amanecerá, así que de momento, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por él."

Dean sonrió cariñosamente, pero se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a su pequeño Sammy, que se había convertido en un cazador tan bueno con él o como lo habia sido su padre, pero que sin embargo, todavía mantenía su mirada risueña y pícara en la que tanto le gustaba perderse a Dean mientras lo escuchaba hablar, o cuando Sam no se daba cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

"No hagas eso." Dijo Sam, mientras poco a poco aflojaba la presión sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

"¿Hacer el qué?" Dean se dio cuenta de que podía moverse si quería, pero prefirió permanecer tal y como estaba, sintiéndose protegido por el cuerpo de su hermano, a la vez que vulnerable a que Sam pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera, sin que Dean pudiera apenas defenderse.

Imaginarse la situación de que Sam lo dominara a voluntad, lo exitaba enormemente, pero no iba a ponérselo tan fácil a su hermano, así que cambió de idea y decidió pasar a la acción, tomar las riendas de la situación.

"Mirarme así, con tu sonrisa de hermano mayor y tu mirada orgullosa de que haya hecho un buen trabajo, me dan ganas de..." Notando ya todo su cuerpo libre, Dean empujó ahora a Sam y dandose la vuelta mientras sujetaba a su hermano, se colocó encima de él , sentándose sobre su vientre musculoso.

"Perdona no te he oído¿Que decías?" Sam se incorporó, tratando de llegar de nuevo a los labios de Dean y así demostrarle lo que su mirada estaba provocando en su interior y los pensamientos que aparecían en su mente. Pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque al sentir la mano de Dean alrededor de su cuello, sin tan siquiera hacer la más mínima presión, sólo deslizándose por su garganta y la boca de su hermano, susurrando en su oído, de forma prácticamente inaudible, le obligaron a dejarse caer de nuevo al suelo absolutamente rendido ante su hermano.

Dean conocía cada rincón, cada pequeño detalle de su hermano, por lo que sabía a la perfección que botones tocar en Sam, como hacerlo suyo casi al instante y como hacerle sentir sensaciones, un sin fin de emociones, que nunca antes había conocido con otra persona.

Por eso cuando una de las manos de Dean, descendió hasta el estómago de Sam y se deslizó bajo su ropa, trazando líneas al azar sobre su piel y su otra mano comenzó a juguetear distraidamente con algunos de sus mechones de pelo, Sam no pudo evitar un intenso gemido de placer y un estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo, que hizo a Dean mostrar una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios, perdidos entre el pelo de su hermano y que todavía no se habían despegado de su oído.

En e se momento, Dean sintió una mano cálida, deslizándose por su espalda y casi arañando su piel y una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo. Levantó el rostro y miró a su hermano que tenía los ojos cerrados, se fijó en su boca ligeramente abierta y una terrible necesidad de morder sus labios se apoderó de Dean al instante.

"Dean..." Escuchar su nombre, en un susurro, casi un espasmo, saliendo de los labios de Sam, tan cerca de su oído, hizo sentir a Dean una explosión de sensaciones, como nunca hubiera llegado a pensar que pudiera nadie hacerle sentir.

Separó su cabeza del rostro de su hermano y lo volvió a mirar, para recordar ese intenso momento para siempre en su memoria; mientras la mano de Sam seguía recorriendo su espalda, suave y delicadamene ahora, como una brisa de aire a la orilla del mar, mientras la suya iba desabrochando el cinturón de Sam, poco a poco, como si se estuviera recreando en la experiencia del siguiente estremeciento de Sam, que casi lo levantó a el mismo, al darse cuenta que la mano de su hermano se encontraba por fin, donde había deseado sentirla durante todo el rato.

Sam leyó en sus ojos, como siempre hacía cuando quería saber lo que Dean estaba pensado de verdad, en su interior y descubrió aquello que Dean nunca decía, aquello que nunca le diría ni siquiera a él mismo, no por vergüenza, sino por miedo a revelar su verdadero yo, pero que Sam sabía muy bien que sentía por él; el calor, la pasión, incluso el desenfreno en ocasiones como esa misma y el más grande de los sentimientos que Dean tendría nunca por nadie más que por Sam. Porque ambos sabían que el asiento de copiloto del Impala, hacia mucho tiempo que estaba ocupado, por el resto de sus vidas.

"Yo también te quiero Dean." Las palabras salieron como un susurro, como si una gran multitud los rodeara y Sam solo quisiera que Dean lo escuchara.

Dean ni siquiera contestó y Sam sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Su hermano mayor, simplemente sonrió y se dejó llevar por el momento, por la respiración cada vez más acelerada de Sam y sus manos que, algo temblorosas, pero seguras de lo que hacían, ya le habían quitado el cinturón a su pantalón.

Dean juntó de nuevo su boca a la de Sam y cerró los ojos, mientras el primer rayo de sol de la mañana, los fundió en un solo abrazo, en un solo cuerpo.


	3. El deseo me guía a los mundos de tu piel

SUBTITULO: Loving you it's all I wanna do.

Se trata de un crossover entre Supernatural y Queer as folk, de ahí el subtítulo, porque es una de las canciones que suenan en Babylon durante la serie, QAF.

* * *

"¿Qué quieres ir a donde?" La propuesta de Sam había dejado bastante descolocado a Dean, porque nunca hubiera creído que lo escucharía decir aquello. 

"Babylon, donde va todo el mundo aquí en Pittsburgh." Los ojos de Sam casi parecían brillar mientras hablaba.

"Todo el mundo gay, claro." A Dean le parecía demasiado obvia su aclaración, pero al mirar a su hermano, cuya expresión apenas había cambiado, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

"Claro." Sam seguía sonriéndole, del mismo modo que lo miraba cuando eran unos críos y el pequeño Sammy quería conseguir algo de su hermano mayor.

"Pero yo no soy gay." Por unos segundos, Dean permaneció en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Sam, que no llegó. "Y tu tampoco, nos lo pasamos bien juntos, eso es todo."

Sam se acercó a su hermano y mientras lo atraía hacia si, agarrándo de la hebilla de su cinturón, le susurró casi al oído. "Por supuesto que si hermano, por supuesto que si." Acto seguido, deslizó los labios hasta la boca de Dean y le besó tiernamente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la esquina de sus labios.

- o -

Durante el resto del día, no volvieron a hablar del tema, hasta que llegó la noche. Sam salió del cuarto de baño después de haberse duchado y Dean no pudo evitar fijarse en él, porque aunque no fuera a decírselo a Sam, sin saber si era por pudor o por vergüenza, Sam le parecía especialmente atractivo esa noche, tal vez fuera por los vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus formas, por el pelo, todavía húmedo, que le caía sobre los ojos o por su amplia sonrisa que iluminaba todo el rostro.

Ante aquella visión, su primer pensamiento fue levantarse del sillón, acercarse a Sam y tirarlo sobre la cama, arrancarle la ropa que tanto le exitaba y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, hasta que cayeran rendidos. Sin embargo no hizo nada.

Caminando por Liberty Avenue, Sam no pudo evitar echarse a reir cuando vio que todo el mundo se fijaba en Dean; cada hombre con el que se cruzaban, giraba la cabeza para ver bien al mayor de los Winchester. Lo cierto era que si quisiera, esa noche podría acabar en la cama con casi cualquiera de los hombres que subían y bajaban por allí.

Sam lo miró, con una mezcla de orgullo y cierta envidia. Era obvio que también a él le gustaría que alguien se fijara en él, lo mismo que se fijaban en Dean; pero al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de decirles a todos, "¡Está conmigo, no os hagais muchas ilusiones!"

"Y tu que no querías venir" Dijo Sam, mientras rodeaba a Dean con su brazo.

"Déjalo, quieres." Dean miró al suelo y siguió caminando. No quería decírselo a Sam, pero estaba incómodo, no por estar allí, porque si lo pensaba bien, se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de atrater tanto a hombres como a mujeres. El problema era otro bien distinto y tenía un nombre, Sam Winchester.

Cuando le dijo que queria salir esa noche, Dean estuvo a punto de negarse en redondo, porque tenía otros planes en mente para Sam y para él. Durante todo el trayecto en el Impala, no había hecho más que ver imágenes en su cabeza, sobre lo que le haría a Sam cuando estuvieran a solas en la habitación; en la cama, sobre la mensa, incluso en el baño. Pero al ver lo ilusionado que estaba Sam por ir a Babylon esa noche, Dean prefirió complacer a su hermano de otra forma a la que él había pensado.

Al entrar en Babylon, todo se convirtió en luces centellenates, formas masculinas a su alrededor que se movían de una forma casi desenfrenada y una música que ningun de los dos reconoció, porque desde luego, no era su estilo precisamente.

Sam comenzó a andar hacia el centro de la multitud y Dean le dijo que iría a coger algo de beber y se separó de su hermano. Durante un breve momento, lo vio alejarse, internarse en medio de la muchedumbre y sintió unas ganas enormes de ir hasta Sam, cogerlo del brazo y sacarlo de allí, al ver como todos los hombres junto a los que pasaba Sam, se volvían hacia él, se le insinuaban y horrorizado, vio como más se uno tratba de tocarle, aunque Sam parecía no darse cuenta de nada de ello.

Pero no dijo ni hizo nada; no podía comportarse como si estuviera celoso, que realmente lo estaba y mucho, porque eso, implicaría que los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Sam, eran mucho más profundos e intensos de lo que él quería admitir hasta entonces, ya que hasta ese momento, un polvo de vez en cuando no estaba mal, se divertían y se lo pasaban bien, pero nada más.

Finalmente, Dean se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la barra.

- o-

Sam dejó que su cuerpo se guiara por el ritmo de la música, con los ojos cerrados. Trató de liberar su mente de todos sus problemas, pero sobretodo quiso no darle vueltas al verdadero motivo de haber querido ir a Babylon tan insistentemente esa noche.

Y es que Sam, siempre se había sentido atraido por las mujeres, Jessica había sido el ejemplo perfecto de ello, nunca le habían entrado dudas del estilo de si era gay o no; pero ahora, con Dean, todo era distinto y por mucho que lo intentaba, no había conseguido aclarar sus ideas esos últimos días; por eso, ese era el lugar y ese era el momento de terminar con todas sus dudas.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, mirándolo directamente, sonriéndole y acercándose a él al ritmo de la música, alto, tanto como él, muy atractivo, casi tanto como Dean, pensó para si mismo y muy interesado en Sam¿quien mejor que él para sacarlo de sus dudas?.

Dudó por un momento de si debía quedarse allí, dejando que aquel desconocido siguiera andando hacia él como lo estaba haciendo; pero un segundo después, ya no hubo marcha atrás, lo tenía a su lado y luego frente a él, pegado a su cuerpo, tan cerca, que sentía su respiración en su propio cuello.

Le escuchó susurrar en su oído, aunque Sam no era muy consciente de lo que ocurría en ese momento. "Es tu primera vez ¿Verdad? Nunca te había visto antes por Babylon, pero sinceramente, me alegro de poder conocerte."

Una voz dentro de Sam, le dijo que se debía de estar volviendo completamente loco, que debía detener todo aquello, antes de que fuera a mayores.

"Por cierto, me llamo Brian." Sam sintió la mano de éste rozando su entrepierna y casi dio un salto hacia atrás, era la priemra vez que un hombre que no fuera su hermano, palapaba esa zona de su cuerpo. Pero no se movió, si no que se acercó todavía más a Brian, hasta que no hubo separación alguna entre ellos. "Sam."

- o -

Después de varios minutos, casi insoportables, de ser ignorado por el camarero, Dean se giró finalmente con las dos cervezas en la mano y buscó con la mirada a Sam. Cuando por fin lo localizó, las botellas estuvieron a punto de caer de sus manos, porque no podía creer lo que veía.

Sam, su pequeño Sammy, reía y disfrutaba entre los brazos de un completo desconocido, alguien que no era él y que lo estaba tocando, abrazando e incluso besando. Volvió a sentir ganas de ir a por Sam, de sacarlo de allí, de demostrar a todos los presentes en el local y al extraño que le estaba metiendo mano a su hermanito, que ese jovencito al que todos miraban con deseo, era exclusivamente suyo; pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, no se habían jurado amor exclusivo y después de tantas noches en las que el propio Dean había dejado a su hermano durmiendo, exhausto, después del sexo y se había ido a buscar alguna chica, no podía decir ahora nada al respecto.

Pero, con esa imagen ante sus ojos, algo dentro de él se había roto, un sentimiento de auténtico dolor emocional le recorrió de arriba abajo y no pudo mantener la mirada en ellos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba fuera de Babylon, bajo una lluvia intensa y esperando. Esperando ver a Sam, saliendo del bar porque se había preocupado al no verle, esperando que se cansase de ese tío y se fuera con él. Esperando, lo que nunca iba a ocurrir.

Su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje. "Espérame en la habitación, llegaré tarde."

- o -

Sin saber muy bien, ni como ni cuando, Sam se encontró apoyado en la enorme puerta metálica del loft de Brian, sintiendo sus manos recorriendo su propia espalda, su lengua lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuello y sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

Sam, con los ojos cerrados durante todo el tiempo, no podía negar que esa situación lo estaba excitando enormemente y que su cuerpo le decia que siguiera adelante, le pedía más, de una forma casi irracional.

Brian abrió la puerta y lo empujó adentro, mientras lo seguía besando con pasión y una mano le desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón. Lo llevó al sofá y lo apoyó en el respaldo. Sam se sujetó con ambas manos al sofá con fuerza y si hubiera podido, hubiera clavado las uñas. Apenas sentia nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo era capaz de pensar y concentrarse en la mano que se había introducido en sus pantalones y que se movía con decisión.

Sam creía que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento, igual que le ocurría cuando Dean jugaba con su cuerpo de la misma forma que lo hacía ahora Brian e inconscientemente, se dibujó en su imaginación la imagen de su hermano, sus ojos verdes e intensos, clavados en los suyos, mientras le sonreía y deslizaba sus manos, que se movían por todo su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando sus labios dijeron lo que realmente pensaba.

"Oh, Dean!" Casi inaudible, apenas un susurro, pero suficiente para que Brian se detuviera en seco y Sam se diera cuenta de ello. "Oh Dios, lo siento."

- o -

Despacio, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, Sam abrió la puerta de la habitación, porque si Dean estaba dormido no quería despertarlo. Ni siquira encendió la luz para quitarse la ropa e ir hasta la cama, pero no le hizo falta para ver a la perfección el cuerpo de su hermano en la otra cama.

Como había sospechado, estaba dormido, o al menos eso parecía, boca abajo, como siempre, casi destapado por completo, con las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas, lo que dejaba a la vista, todo su cuerpo, prácticamente desnudo.

Después de su fracaso apenas una hora antes, Sam estaba demasiado excitado y la visión de Dean, no le estaba ayudando lo más mínimo para ser capaz de menterse en su propia cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Por ello, decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha primero.

Se fue hacia el baño, lo más sigiloso que pudo, pero al llegar a coger el pomo de la puerta, escuchó la voz de su hermano al fondo.

"Es pronto¿tan mal ha ido?"

Sam dudó de si se tratba de una de las bromas de Dea para hacerle rabiar y menterse con él, o si preguntaba en serio. Prefirió seguir a su instinto y sin ni siquiera girarse le contestó.

"No he podido hacerlo, eso es todo." Escuchó la risa de Dean.

"Sammy, Sammy¿qué voy a hacer contigo?, yo que creía que te iría mejor ligando con tíos que con mujeres y resulta que no."

Gracias a que las luces estaban apagadas, Sam no pudo ver la sonrisa de felicidad en los labios de Dean, una sonrisa de alivio, al saber que Sam seguía siendo sólo para él.

"No es eso Dean" Sam se giró y vio la figura de su hermano, que no se había movido y se acercó a él, despacio y en silencio. "En realidad, no he querido, no quiero hacerlo si no es contigo."

Dean sintió el movimiento del colchón cuando Sam se ´subió a su cama y aunque todavía estaba medio dormido, comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero Sam no le dejó, colocándose sobre él. Sintió sus manos, todavía frías desde que había entrado, bajando desde su cuello, hasta el final de la espalda y los dientes de Sam sobre su cuello, que le estaban mordiendo como si se tratara de un vampiro, le hicieron estar a punto de perder el control por completo.

"Pensaba en ti mientras estaba con él." Susurró en el oído de Deanm para luego besar su mejilla y finalmente morder el labio de su hermano.

Dean notó las manos de Sam rodeando su cintura y perdiéndose bajo su cuerpo, muy dulcemente. Quería ver a su hermano, jugar con su pelo que tanto le gustaba alborotar y tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no se movió, porque también adoraba los besos de Sam a lo largo de su espalda y las cosquillas que le hacia con el flequillo, el aliento cálido e intenso y sobretodo sus manos, grandes pero delicadas, que lo estaban excitando de tal forma que le impedían intentar cualquier movimento que no se lo provocaran los propios movimientos de Sam sobre él.

Entonces ocurrió, de una forma tan natural, que hasta Dean creyó que siempre había sucedido así entre ellos, que siempre le había pedido a su hermano, apenas sin voz y casi en un gemido, "Vamos, entra en mi, te quiero dentro." Sam , durante un corto momento, se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por la petición de Dean, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para dudar demasiado.

La respiración de Dean era cada vez más acelerada, mientras sentía como Sam se recostaba sobre su cuerpo y sus manos se aferraba a sus brazos, ahora extendidos y mientras clavaba las uñas sobre las sábanas enrolladas entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Los labios de Sam se juntaron de nuevo con los suyos y sus lenguas comenzaron un juego frenético y desenfrenado. Perdida la noción del tiempo y el espacio, Dean sintió como poco a poco y muy dulcemente, como Sam sabía hacer las cosas cuando se trataba del sexo, su hermano lo penetraba, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos y haciéndole gemir de placer.

Dean liberó una de sus manos, cogió la cara de Sam y la acercó a la suya. Quería verle, mirarle a los ojos mientras lo tenía dentro de su cuerpo y ver su sonrisa, deleitarse mirando las gotas de sudor caer por su nariz y apoderarse de sus tiernos labios con pasión, con la misma intensidad con la que ahora Sam se agitaba en su interior.

Finalmente, Sam cayó rendido sobre Dean, casi impidiéndole respirar y aunque no sin esfuerzo, logró moverse y ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la cama, un rostro frente al otro, respirando fatigosamente, pero felices y sonriendose.

Sam se acercó a su hermano y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras Dean pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y comenzaba a jugar distraidamente con algunos mechones de su pelo.

Mientras se iba quedando dormido, Dean escuchó en su cabeza, la misma canción que había escuchado al entrar en Babylon y la que en ese momento no le había prestado demasiada atención, pero que ahora le hizo sonreir.

"Loving you it's all I wanna do, for the rest of my life, this is so right.

Loving you it's all I wanna do, for the rest of my days..."

"Si ya te lo decía yo, no eres gay y yo tampoco." Dean besó la frente de Sam y cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar hacia el sueño, por el dulce aroma que desprendía el pelo de Sam y que tenía tan cerca de su rostro, sintiendose feliz de saber que las cosas no iban a cambiar entre ellos, al menos de momento, porque Sam era sólo para él, del mismo modo que Dean solo tenía ojos para su pequeño Sammy.


	4. No te vayas, no se vivir sin ti

Durante toda la noche, habian estado tratando de deshacerse de este espíritu que se resistía a ser aniquilado. A las tres de la mañana, cansado y decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con aquella criatura, Dean se acercó a su hermano y le habló en voz baja, para que el fantasma no los descubriera:

"Sam, ya no puedo más, tenemos que acabar con esto ya."

"¿En que estás pensando?"

"Tenemos que destruir esa maldita pluma que lo ata a este mundo, pero la protege demasiado bien. yo lo distraeré, mientras tu lo haces." Dean se levantó antes de que Sam le pudiera contestar, pero su hermano le agarró la muñeca y lo detuvo.

"Dean, es muy peligroso y este tipo es muy poderoso, lleva demasiados años atrapado aquí como para saber lo que hace, no puedo dejar que lo hagas."

"Sam, si quieres que sigamos aquí mañana por la mañana, por mi va bien, pero preferiría acabar primero con ese maldito fantasma." Acarició la mejilla de Sam, mientras le sonreía y salió de la habitación gritando para atraer la atención del espíritu.

Sam lo vio marcharse, con un extraño presentimiento en su interior, como una voz de alarma, un aviso que le decía que no debía dejar que Dean siguiera con el plan; pero ya era demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera decirle nada a Dean, vio pasar por la otra puerta, la sombra del fantasma. Escuchó la voz de Dean a lo lejos y un grito agónico proveniente del tremendamente disgustado espíritu.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al lugar del que provenía la criatura, mirando a donde estaba su hermano, que ahora se protegía tras una mesa de los ataques del airado fantasma. Corrió por el pasillo y al llegar a la nueva habitación, encontró sobre una mesa, unas hojas de papel y encima de estas, una hermosa pluma dorada. Sabía que era esa, tenía que ser esa, porque a Dean no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de poder contener a la criatura.

La cogió y salió de allí mientras la rociaba con gasolina. Quería estar cerca de su hermano cuando viera arder al espíritu y asegurarse de que Dean estaba bien. Llegó a la puerta del salón en el que Dean estaba luchando, cuando vio a su hermano salir despedido contra una de las paredes. El fantasma se giró hacia Sam y caminó decidido hacia él.

"¡Vamos Sam, acaba con la pluma de una vez!" Dean se levantó rápidamente y se encaminó hacia su hermano y la criatura, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el fantasma se volvió hacia él y elevando una mesa en el aire, se la lanzó y lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Sam encendió el mechero y vio como la pluma comenzó, muy lentamente a prenderse fuego. El fantasma, de nuevo cargando toda su fuerza contra Dean, hizo levantar un largo madero y mientras el mayor de los Winchester se ponía de nuevo en pie, ahora a duras penas, le golpeó de nuevo, sólo que ahora con una fuerza totalmente sobrehumana y para sorpresa de un paralizado Sam, Dean salió despedido por la ventana, perdiéndose de su vista.

"¡Dean!" Justo entonces, en el mismo momento en el que la pluma se consumía casi por completo, el espíritu era tragado también por las llamas.

- o -

Un segundo después de que todo estuviera en calma, Sam corrió a la ventana a través de la que había desaparecido su hermano y lo encontró en el suelo lleno de nieve, inmovil y aparentemente inconsciente. Sam lo llamó repetidamente, pero Dean pareció no escucharle. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo a Sam en la cara. La noche era extremadamene fría. Sin tan siquiera dirigirse a la puerta, se aupó y cruzó la ventana, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de los cristales rotos que rodeaban todo el marco.

Cayó al suelo y corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. Comprobó su pulso porque de lo contrario podría haber pensado incluso, que estaba muerto, pero aunque algo débil, su corazón latía. Le dio la vuelta, se sentó en el suelo y dejó que el cuerpo de Dean se recostara sobre su pecho. Lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de hacerle volver en si, pero Dean no reaccionó al contacto con su hermano.

Sam miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada, estaban completamente aislados de cualquier tipo de civilización y un manto blanco, cubriendo la inmensidad de unos campos de cultivo, era lo único que Sam podía ver.

Apretó una de las manos de Dean con la suya, lo abrazó con toda su fuerza para tratar de mentenerlo caliente y le besó la frente. "Dean, por favor, vuelve conmigo, no te vayas." Tal vez, al escuchar la voz de Sam, Dean emitió un pequeño gemido y apretó con todas sus escasas fuerzas, la mano de su hermano. "¿Dean puedes oirme?"

Dean abrió pesadamente los ojos y miró a Sam. Esté no pudo evitar que unas pocas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oyes?." Ocultó su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Dean, que apenas se había movido y lo atrajó más hacia si, porque quería sentirlo vivo entre sus brazos, y consciente, al menos hasta que pudiera llevarlo al coche.

"Vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí." Sam se puso de rodillas y pasó un brazo bajo el hombro de su hermano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero antes de que se hubieran movido unos pocos centímetros, Dean emitió un gemido de dolor. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Creo que algo no va bien." Dean, todavía en el suelo, se giró sobre su costado izquierdo, dejando a la vista de Sam, como uno de los cristales de la ventana estaba clavado en su hermano y la herida sangraba profusamente.

Aunque apenas podía, Sam tenía que pensar rápido, la temperatura era extremadamente fría y tenía que sacar a Dean de allí como fuera. Pero el coche estaba demasiado lejos y si apenas podía mover a su hermano, pensó que su única opción, al menos hasta que amaneciera, era llevarlo de nuevo a la casa. Contuvo sus primeros impusos de abrazarse de nuevo a Dean y contando hasta cinco, trató de serenarse.

Se volvió a colocar tras su hermano y con ambas manos en su cintura, intentó levantarlo de la forma más suave y menos dolorosa posible. "Sam." Dean puso su mano fría y temblorosa sobre la de Sam y este lo miró. "Besame por favor."

"No Dean, no hagas que esto se convierta en una despedida, porque no voy a permitirlo." Sam vio el miedo y el dolor en los ojos de Dean. Parecía rendido, sin fuerza alguna para luchar, derrotado, pero Sam no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar, no ahora, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, de la misma forma que Dean nunca se había dado por vencido con él.

"Por favor, Sam. Sólo necesito eso, un beso." Aunque ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones abatido, Sam no pudo luchar contra los ojos faltos de esperanza de Dean. Apesar del frío intenso y del viento, se abrazó a su hermano y unió sus labios, sintiendo los de Dean casi congelados por completo.

Mientras besaba a su hermano, Sam sintió los brazos de este alrededor de su cuello y poco a poco, siendo lo más delicado que pudo, lo levantó y lentemente pero decidido, lo llevó de nuevo a la casa.

Cuando apenas habían entrado otra vez, Sam notó como los brazos de su hermano caían a ambos lados y tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que se desplomara en el suelo. "¿Dean?, ¡Dean?" Pero este no contestó.

Aunque en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de perder a Dean, nunca habia sido algo tan real para Sam, como en ese momento, siempre habia tenido una salida, un plan B, para ayudar a su hermano. Pero en ese momento, se sentía completamente sobrepasado por la situación, desbordado y con el cuerpo de Dean entre sus brazos y su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, sólo sentía ganas de llorar.

- o -

Afortunadamente para Sam y sobretodo para Dean, tras acostar a su hermano y revisar la casa por completo, en busca de algo que le pudiera servir, Sam descubrió, que el lugar servía de refugio a los excursionistas, que como ellos ahora, se quedaban atrapados en ese paraje en noches como aquella. Por eso, encontró vendas, análgesicos y otros productos de primeros auxilios, que le sirvieron para detener la hemorragia de la herida y bajar, poco a poco la fiebre de su hermano.

Durante esas horas, Dean, entre delirios, había estado agitado y trataba de moverse, murmurando cosas sin sentido alguno, corriendo el peligro de volver a abrir la herida de nuevo. Por ello y para calmarlo, Sam decidió comportarse como el hermano mayor, como lo que Dean seguramente hizo cuando él era pequeño y estaba enfermo, lo que él necesitaba hacer por su ser amado.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyó la espalda en el cabecero y deslizando sus manos alrededor del pecho de Dean, lo llevó hacia si mismo, para que su hermano sintiera su contacto cálido y tranquilo, dentro de lo posible y pudiera dormir más sosegadamente. La idea funcionó y pocos minutos más tarde, Dean dejó de moverse y rodeando, inconsciente, a Sam con sus propios brazos, se durmió hasta pasado el medio día siguiente.

Mientras permaneció dormindo, Sam no se movió. De vez en cuando, tocaba su frente para ver si la fiebre bajaba, hecho que afortundamente sucedió así y acariciaba su mejilla mientras le susurruaba dulcemente al oído para mantenerlo tranquilo, como si se tratara de su pequeño Dean, siendo ahora él, el que cuidaba de su hermanito, el que lo tranquilizaba, el que velaba por él día y noche.

- o -

Después de más de doce horas de sueño continuo, Sam sintió el movimiento de Dean al despertarse. Parecía aturdido, como si hubiera estado durmiendo un mes entero. Se mantuvo inmovil, mirado la habitación, a la que no sabía como había llegado.

Sam le acarició el pelo y su hermano levantó la mirada hacia él. Dean sonrió timidamente y al mirarlo, pareció como si estuviera centrando su mente en lo que había sucedido, en donde se encontraban y en porque Sam parecía tan tremendamente agotado.

"Hola" Sam esperó a que Dean contestara, no quería agobiarle con preguntas, aunque su corazón estaba ansiosó de saber como se encontraba. Sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien a Dean, como para saber que no le iba a decir la verdad, si estaba dolorido, cansado o lo que fuera, no se lo iba a decir.

"¿Qué pasó anoche?" Dean se movió y se quedó completamente tumbado en la cama, bocarriba, mirando a Sam. Esté, hizo lo mismo y se acostó también, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le agradecía el cambio de postura.

Durante una hora, Sam le estuvo explicando lo sucedido después de haber salido por la ventana, quer era lo último que recordaba Dean claramente. Durante su relato, vio como el aspecto de Dean, era muy difenrente al que le había visto de madrugada y por supuesto, en su relato omitió esa parte, que, aunque corta, le había resultado tremendamente dolorosa. Ahora Dean parecía el mismo de siempre, aunque ante cualquier movimiento brusco su herida se resentía. Incluso su apetito, su humor y su caracter, parecían normales.

Sam se incorporó y se dispuso a levantarse. "Ire a buscar algo de comer, necesitas reponer fuerzas." Dean lo agarró de la camisa y aunque estaba todavía débil, lo hizo caer de nuevo sobre las sábanas. Se apoyó en la cama, se levantó trabajosamente y se acercó a Sam, cogiendo su cara con una mano, atrayéndola hacia él y besándole lenta y tranquilamente. "Dean, necesitas comer algo."

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo." Volvió a juntar los labios con los de Sam y unos segundos después los volvió a separar, pasando la lengua por sus propios labios, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Sam. "y tiene un gusto exquisito, fresco, sano y delicioso, que más puedo pedir para recuperar fuerzas." Sam sonrió cariñosamente y a punto estuvo de sonrojarse, pero al sentir como las manos de Dean le apretaban y ver en su rostro la expresión de dolor a causa de la herida, volvió a convertirse en el hermano respolsable.

Sin apenas esfuerzo, Sam se deshizo de las manos de Dean y se levantó "Sam por favor, no te vayas." Sam vio como el rostro de Dean cambiaba de repente y creyó volver a ver, en el reflejo de los ojos de su hermano, la misma sensación de miedo de la otra noche. "Quédate". Sam volvió a no ser capaz de resistirse a su hermano y se sentó otra vez en la cama.

Dean lo miró y aunque no dijo nada, Sam leyó en su mirada la palabra "gracias". Se reclinó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y se tumbó a su lado. "No te voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer algo parecido." Susurró a Dean al oído, quien sonrió, se giró hacia Sam y muy despacio, besó su mejilla y la esquina de su boca. "Eso está mejor" Sintió su mano recorrer su pelo y acariciar su nuca, mientras sus labios besaban su mentó y su cuello y finalmente, sintió su boca contra la suya y su lengua recorriendo su interior.

Sam, intentando no hacer daño a Dean con ningún movimiento brusco lo abrazó y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo hasta que apenas los separaban unos pocos milímetros. Sam sabía que Dean estaba muy excitado, pero no le iba a permitir moverse más de lo necesario, así que, casi sin que su hermano se diera cuenta, deslizó sus brazos sobre los de Dean, para evitar que tratara de levantarse, y se puso sobre él, asegurándose no echar su peso sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

Dean miró los ojos de Sam, que ahora estaban muy próximos a él y trató de volver a atrapar sus labios, pero Sam levantó la cabeza y sonrió, pues estaba jugando con Dean, ahora que este no podía hacer gran cosa contra él. Dean se incorporó lentamente, pero el dolor se lo impidió y volvió a caer sobre la cama, respirando entrecortadamente. Sam leyó en sus ojos el deseo por sentir sus labios, por acariciar su piel, y con las manos todavía aprisionadas recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sam le liberó una de las manos para introducir su propia mano bajo su camiseta. Sintió el corazón de su hermano, que mientras la noche anterior, apenas latía, ahora trabajaba a gran velocidad e intensamente.

Le quitó la camisieta por completo, la lanzó al suelo y lo miró fijamente, tenía que detenerse por un segundo y hacer una foto mental, porque después de los terribles pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente durante las últimas doce horas, no quería dejar pasar ese momento sin guardarlo, sin recordar el cuerpo perfecto de Dean, sus ojos verdes y apasionados, llenos de deseo, sus labios ansiosos por besarle, su Dean deseoso de poseerlo por completo.

Cuando volvió en si, la mano de Dean había desabrochando los botones de su camisa y ahora trataba de quitarle el cinturón. Sam, rapídamente, agarró su mano y juntando las dos con una sóla de las suyas, impidió a Dean cualquier movimiento. "Sam..." Dean nunca habia visto a su hermano así, pero si Sam quería que Dean se mantuviera lo más quieto posible tenía que retenerlo como pudiera.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Sam dibujó una linea sobre el pecho y el vientre Dean y bajó hasta el cinturón, haciendo que Dean se extremeciera de placer. Igual que antes intentaba hacer con su hebilla, Sam le quitó su cinturón y fue desabrochando su pantalón, mientras lamía su cuello, lo besaba intensamente y de vez en cuando mordía sus labios.

"Sam..." Trató de decir Dean mientras Sam lo besaba con pasión, pero este le cerró de nuevo la boca con un largo y húmedo beso. Dean tiró de la prisión en la que estaban sus manos y liberando una, cogió la cara de Sam y la apartó unos milímetros de la suya. "Sam, mira." Dijo a su hermano, mientras le indicaba hacia su espalda.

Por un segundo, Sam llegó a pensar que se trataba de nuevo del fantasma, que no lo habían derrotado, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Dean, supo que no se trataba de eso.

"¿Qué?" Al darse la vuelta, estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama, al ver las caras sorprendidas de dos adolescentes que los miraban atónitos.

"Lo sentimos, creíamos que no había nadie. Se está haciendo de noche y nos pareció un buen sitio para quedarnos, pero si quereis nos vamos." Sam se dejó caer sobre Dean y ocultó la cara pegada al hombro de su hermano, mientras se reía por estar viviendo el momento más embarazoso de toda su vida.

"No os preocupeis, podeis quedaros, por nosotros está bien." Contestó Dean, mientras tomaba la cara de su hermano entre sus manos y le dijo tras besarle otra vez. "¿Qué tal si comemos algo ahora.?"


	5. Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amaré

"Dean ¿Donde estás, te llevo esperando casi una hora"

"No te preocupes Sam, esto se ha alargado un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero enseguida acabaré con la criatura."

"Si me hubieras dejado ir contigo, lo habríamos hecho mucho antes."

"Vamos, Sam, sólo me he retrasado un poco, pero..." Sam escuchó un golpe secó al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Dean?, ¿Dean, sigues ahí?" La llamada telefónica se cortó de repente y Sam volvió a marcar el número de su hermano. Aunque dio señal, nadie contesto al otro lado. "Mierda, Dean, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo?" Dijo Sam para si mismo, mirando al teléfono, esperando una llamada de su hermano que no se producía.

Finalmente, el teléfono sóno, pero era un mensaje de texto. Sam se extraño, porque Dean no era de los que dejaban mensajes, él siempre le llamaba. El texto era escueto. "En el tercer almacen de los muelles dentro de una hora." Precisamente ahí, era donde Dean había ido a cazar esa noche y Sam sabía que se trataba de una trampa, que obviamente no era su hermano el que se lo había enviado, pero aún así no podía hacer otra cosa más que ir en su busca, porque tal vez estaba en un verdadero apuro.

- o -

Desde ese mensaje, Sam no había tenido más noticias de su hermano, ni de el que fuera que lo tuviera retenido, pero por mucho que su cerebro le decía que necesitaba un plan antes de actuar, lo cierto era que no tenía tiempo de prepararlo sin poner en peligro la vida de Dean.

A la hora señalada, estaba en la entrada del almacen, la oscuridad era completa a esas altas horas de la noche, pronto iba a ser medianoche y todo el lugar estaba completamente desierto, no había ni un alma por los alrededores.

La puerta del almacen, esta abierta, pero nadie la vigilaba. Echó un primer vistazo dentro, pero no vio nada que le indicara cuanta gente había en el interior de la nave, ni lo que le podía haber pasado a Dean.

Sacó su arma y con mucha precaución, entró en el lúgubre y siniestro lugar. Dentro, la iluminación, casi era peor que en exterior, porque allí, ni siquiera llegaba la luz de la luna. Tuvo que agudizar su vista para no tropezar con ninguna caja, ni hacer demasiado ruido, que pudiera poner en guardia a quien estuviera allí.

Tras los primeros veinte pasos, llegó a una bifurcación y se dio cuenta, que el almacen era mucho más grande de lo que había supuesto antes de entrar. Se detuvo y escuchó. Nada, ni un sólo sonido que le pudiera dar alguna pista.

"¿Sam, eres tu?" La voz de Dean sonaba lejana. Sam no sabía que hacer, tal vez se tratara de su hermano de verdad, que necesitaba su ayuda cuanto antes, pero también podía ser una trampa, que la criatura que retenía a su hermano, fuera capaz de imitar su voz, o que se tratara de un embaucador. "Sam, ten cuidado, esa cosa iendo hacia ti."

Sam escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, alguien o algo estaba corriendo, pero cuando se giró, no vio a nadie. Dean tenía razón, la criatura o la persona, se habia movido hasta él, lo estaba acechando y era rápido. Una caja cayó al suelo, muy cerca de donde Sam se encontraba y este estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo. Estaba jugando con él.

Creyó ver una sombra, pero no estaba seguro de si lo era, o sólo se trataba de un juego de luces. Moviendose despacio, fue hacia el lugar en el que creía haber visto el movimiento, pero antes de llegar, sintió que algo le rozaba la espalda. Se giró rápidamente, pero de nuevo, no había nada tras él, sólo un montón de cajas y sombras por todos sitios. Continuo en la dirección que había tomado y cuando iba a torcer para seguir por otro pasillo, algo volvió a tocar su espalda, aunque ahora sabía de que se trataba, alguien lo estaba apuntando con un arma.

"¿Quien eres?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" El cañón del arma, lo empujó hacia delante para que continuara caminando por el pasillo que iba a tomar, pero la persona que le apuntaba no dijo nada. Sam trató de volverse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el arma subió hasta su nuca, indicándole que no era un buena idea.

Con las manos levantadas, desarmado, después de haber tenido que dejar su arma en el suelo y sin saber contra quien se enfrentaba, Sam se encontró delante de si mismo una silla, nada más que una silla en una gran espacio vacio y su atacante, le indicó con un nuevo empujón, que se sentara.

"¿Donde está mi hermano, que has hecho con él?" Por mucho que intentaba conseguir información y por mucho que quería saber el paradero de Dean, la persona que se encontraba tras él, siguió sin decir nada.

Contra su voluntad, Sam se sentó en la silla y sintió como le esposaban las manos tras el respaldo, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado e incapaz de volverse para ver el rostro de su secuestrador. Mientras tratraba de hacer fuerza para liberarse un pañuelo le fue puesto sobre los ojos, impidiéndole ver absolutamente nada.

Ahora la oscuridad era total y el miedo comenzaba a crecer en su interior, por desconocer por completo quien lo retenía y lo que querían de él y lo que más le preocupaba todavía, desde hacía un buen rato, no había escuchando ni una sóla palabra proveniente de su hermano.

A pesar de no poder ver, trató de identificar los sonidos que llegaban a sus oidos. Primero escuchó que quien lo había atado, se había guardado su arma, luego lo sintió desplazarse y creyó que ahora estaba delante de él. Finalmente, dedujo que se había arrodillado y que seguramente lo estaba observando.

Para su sorpresa, sintió una mano acariciar su pelo, que se enredaba con sus mechones y jugaba con ellos despreocupadamente, en apariencia. "¿Qué demonios..." Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, bajando luego por su cuello y llegando hasta su espalda.

La mano que antes se deslizaba por su pelo, acariciaba ahora su mejilla y también bajó hasta su cuello, rodeándolo, pero sin hacer presión, mientras unos lábios húmedos, comenzaban a besar la esquina de su boca, perdiéndose más tarde en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aunque trataba de evitarlo, Sam se estaba empezando a excitar, con aquella mano que se deslizaba por su espalda y le hacía cosquillas, con esa lengua que lamía de nuevo su cuello apasionadamente y la otra mano, que no se había separado de su garganta ni un sólo segundo. La boca de aquel extraño, casi se posó sobre la suya, pero el contacto fue mínimo, cuando apenas los separaban unos milímetros, sintió que le mordía el labio y que luego se separaba de nuevo de él.

Lo escuchó dar la vuelta y colocarse tras él, luego volvió a notar sus manos, fuertes y decididas sobre su pecho y bajo su camisa y sintió como le iban desabrochando los botones uno a uno y al final su boca se deslizó de nuevo sobre su cuello, lamiendo y llegó incluso a morderle con suavidad, lo que le produjo a Sam una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Las manos, cálidas y tremendamente sensuales, lo sujuetaban por la cintura, ahora con fuerza, como si se tratara de una precaución por si pudiera levantarse y escapar y de nuevo, sintió los labios del extraño, muy próximos a los suyos, sintiendo su respiración, aspirando su aroma y cuando quiso darse cuenta, juntó su boca a la de Sam y lo besó intesamente, tanto, que casi lo dejó sin respiración. Pero no le importó lo más mínimo porque adoraba esos besos y más cuando se los daba su hermano, profundos, intensos, llenos de pasión y casi irracionales.

Cuando por fin se separaron sus bocas, Sam, no pudo evitar hablar, aunque fuera sin resuello y fatigosamente. "¿Dean?"

La voz de su hermano sonó junto a su oido. "Feliz cumpleaños hermanito." Mientras, sus manos acariciaban los brazos inmovilizados de Sam.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Dean?" Aunque queria aparentar enfadado por el susto que todavía mantenía en el cuerpo, sentir el aroma de Dean junto a su oído y sus manos recorriendo despreocupadas su cuerpo, le impedían pensar racionalmente.

"¿No sabes que hora es? Para tu información, hace veinte minutos que hemos pasado la medianoche y hoy es tu cumpleaños, si mal no recuerdo."

"¿Todo esto lo has montado para mi?" Aún con los ojos cerrados, sabía que su hermano se debía de estar riendo en ese mismo momento.

"Sólo quería prepararte una sorpresa de cumpleaños."

"Pero..." Un nuevo beso, le cerró los labios y le hizo olvidarse de lo que quería decirle a Dean. Sam apartó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, todavía con los ojos vendados y se lamió los labios. "Sabes distinto, es como, parece chocolate."

Un nuevo aroma llegó hasta Sam y luego algo que no era la boca de su hermano, se posó sobre la suya. Chocolate, el mismo que había saboreado en su hermano, su favorito, puro, amargo pero tremendamente intensó y sobre todo absolutamente delicioso, igual que Dean.

Sam sintió un fuerte peso sobre las piernas y dedujo que Dean se había sentado sobre él. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y aunque apenas podía ver nada, porque el lugar estaba prácticamente a oscuras,si que pudo ver perfectamente, los ojos de su hermano, verdes y brillantes y la sonrisa en sus labios pícara y sensual, la que siempre volvía loco a Sam cuando lo miraba así, antes de que perdiera de vista su rostro cuando comenzó a besarle el pecho.

Trató de volver a desatarse las manos, forzando sus muñecas, porque necesitaba tocar a Dean, acariciarle la cara y recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero sus fuerzas flojearon cuando se estremeció de placer al sentir la lengua de su hermano por todo su pecho y su estómago y sus manos, prácticamente arañaban su espalda, mientras Sam se arqueaba de placer, todo lo que las esposas se lo permitían.

Sam se levantó todo lo que pudo hacia su hermano, cuando este levantó la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar; quería besar sus labios carnosos y degustar de nuevo el intenso sabor del chocolate en ellos. Dean lo comprendió y se acercó a Sam, dejando que lo besara, que recorriera los labios con su lenguea y luego la deslizara al interior de su boca. Dean cerró los ojos, mientras sus dedos iban desabrochando el cinturón de Sam y se lo quitaba.

Cuando al fin Sam separó su boca de la de su hermano, Dean se quitó la camiseta y dejó que Sam lo mirara, lleno de deseo y frustado por no poder tocarle. "Acercate." Fue lo único que dijo Sam, mientras notaba las manos de Dean descendiendo por su entrepierna.

Dean le obedeció y de nuevo, permitió a Sam dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, besando su cuello, lamiendo cada rincón de su piel y descendiendo lentamente por su pecho con su lengua, poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo en disfrutar del aroma de la tersa y firme piel de su hemano.

Apenas se había dado cuenta, pero cuando Sam quisó reaccionar, un torbellino de sensaciones recorrió su cuerpo cuando Dean introdujo toda su mano en el interior de sus pantalones y lo fue acariciando al mismo tiempo que volvió a besarlo, con pasión, mientras su otra mano sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la llave de las esposas y se las quitó a Sam, liberándolo por fin.

Cuando se sintió libre, aunque le dolían las muñecas del esfuerzo hecho por tratar de soltarse, no pudo reprimir abrazar a Dean con fuerza, casi levantándolo de encima de él. Lo sustuvo contra si y lo apretó contra su pecho todo lo que pudo, hasta que apenas pudieron respirar ninguno, a la vez que sus bocas seguían unidas y Sam sentía la mano de Dean dentro de sus pantalones, aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos, que lo estaban haciendo enloquecer.

Sam separó ligeramente sus cuerpos y comenzó a desabrochar también el cinturón y el pantalón de su hermano, de forma casi erratica, por culpa de la pasión, pero Dean lo sustuvo por las muñecas y lo detuvo cuando ya se lo había quitado completamente el cinturón.

"No Sam, es tu cumpleaños y quiero que disfrutes como nunca de mi regalo." Se levantó de encima de Sam, se desnudó por completo, muy lentamente mientras Sam lo miraba con lujuria y le quitó también los pantalones a su hermano, mientras lo deslizaba hacia él y quedaban los dos tumbados en el suelo frío del almacen.

Dean se colocó sobre Sam, a la altura de su rostro, sus ojos sobre los de su hermano, besando su mejilla, lamiendo su mandíbula y deslizando su lengua sobre los labios de su hermano, mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que Sam sentía como su hermano se introducía en él, mientras sus dedos se perdían en sus mechones oscuros y sus labios recorrían todo el rostro de Sam.

Sam levantó la cara de Dean y vio las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su nariz, su sonrisa sincera y apasionada y cuando por fin cayó sobre él, agotado y absolutamente feliz, lo abrazó y lo sostuvo sobre si, sin dejar que se deslizara a su lado, sintiendo todo su peso, su calor y como el sudor de los dos se mezclaba con uno sólo.

Le acarició el pelo dulcemente y mirando a sus ojos parcialmente cerrados, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, acercó su boca a su oído y le susurró delicadamente "Gracias Dean, este es mejor cumpleaños de toda vida."


	6. amor y punto parte 01

Dean, sentado en la silla del bar, con la cerveza en la mano y moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, mientras suspiraba, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con su hermano, que lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa, con sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

"No Sam, no pienso hacerlo. Accedí a ir contigo a Babylon en Pittburgh, pero esto es demasiado, no voy a hacerlo." Nada más terminar de hablar, apartó la vista de Sam rápidamente, porque si seguía mirándolo mucho más tiempo, no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar su insólita proposición, una vez más.

"Vamos Dean, será divertido."

"¿Divertido dices?, ¿qué tienen de divertido las reuniones de antiguos alumnos?, todo el mundo miente para ser mejor que el resto, tienes que volver a ver a gente a la que afortunadamente creías haber olvidado y sonreir a todo el mundo, aunque no te acuerdes ni de sus nombres. No son divertidas."

"Nunca has estado en una, ni siquiera fuiste a tu propia graduación, así que no se como puedes decir que son aburridas esas fiestas." Sam sonrío a su hermano al ver, que por un pequeño segundo, no encontraba la frase adecuada para contestarle.

"¿Y por qué crees que ha sido eso? Porque no me gustan y lo de mi graduación, ¿no crees que la cacería de un poltergeist con papá era mucho más importante?." Dejó la botella en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos.

Miró a Sam, con su sonrisa de triunfo, cuando creyó haber encontrado el golpe definitivo que haría a su hermano olvidarse por fin de toda aquella locura. "Además, seguimos siendo hermanos, no soy tu marido, ni tu eres mi novia y no creo que tus excompañeros vieran muy bien, nuestro, pequeño acuerdo de conveniencia. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, contarles nuestras aventuras nocturnas, vas a decirles lo del baño en aquel bar de hace dos noches?"

"Dean, nunca te conocieron, sólo saben que tengo un hermano, ni siquiera recuerdo haberles dicho tu nombre." Dean abrió la boca para contestar, pero aquello último le había dolido demasiado. Sam se dio cuenta en seguida al ver a su hermano desviar de nuevo la mirada y mantenerse callado demasiado tiempo. "No es que me avergonzara de ti, ni nada parecido, sólo es que, quería alejar a mis amigos de las cacerías, los demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales. Quería tener dos espacios disntintos, quería sentirme normal."

Durante un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio. Dean, mirando a la nada, diciendose que por una vez, tenía que dejar de hacer lo que hiciera feliz a su hermano, porque esto si que era demasiado para él, ¿Antiguos presidentes del club de ajedrez y animadoras?, con alguien como Sam, universitario y demasiado inteligente, tenía suficiente, sobretodo, porque se trataba de Sam y aceptaba que fuera así, más aún, empezaba a gustarle demasiado, detalle que se había asegurado de guardarse para él y no comentarle a su hermano.

Sam, al mismo tiempo estaba mirándolo a él, esperando una respuesta, que tardaba demasiado en llegar y que lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, cada segundo que pasaba sin decir nada.

Dean cerró los ojos, suspiró y se maldijo por no tener fuerza de voluntad, frente a la mirada suplicante de Sam a la que nunca podía resistirse, por mucho que lo intentaba. "¿Tan importante es que vaya contigo?" Volvió a coger la botella y tomó un largo trago, mientras escuchaba en su propia cabeza la respuesta que, perfectamente sabía, que Sam le iba a dar. "_Después del susto que me diste con lo del almacen por mi cumpleaños, creo que me merezco que sufras tu un poco ahora."_

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó salir de los labios de Sam casi le hizo atragantarse con la cerveza. "Se supone que a estas fiestas vas con tu pareja, con la persona con la quieres estar en ese momento y con la que quieres presumir delante de tus antiguos amigos." Pareció sonrojarse mientras pensaba en como continuar hablando, sin querer parecer demasiado empalagoso.

Dean tosió y dejó la botella de nuevo, encima de la mesa. "Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¿con quien mejor iba a presumir delante de ellos que contigo?." Perfectamente consciente de lo que había dicho y de lo inocente que habia sonado al decirlo, Sam comprobó que había dado en el clavo, hacerle ver a Dean, lo perfecto que era para Sam y a lo que desde luego, sería incapaz de resistirse, lo conocía demasiado bien como para fallar esta vez.

Dean miró a su hermano por un momento, completamente serio, como si estuviera dudando de que responder, sólo que ya sabía su respuesta desde que Sam había terminado de hablar. Finalmente, se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla sobre ambas manos, luego sonrío mientras se mordía el labio y le dijo a Sam. "De acuerdo, tu ganas, pero no pienso ponerme corbata."

"Nada de corbata, pero bailarás conmigo."

"¿Qué!, ni lo sueñes pequeño manipulador, una cosa es que te acompañe a ese estúpido baile y otra muy distinta es hacer el ridículo." Dean se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, como si la última condición de su hermano lo hubiera ofendido gravemente. Sólo estaba jugando con él, como siempre.

Las manos de Sam lo agarraron por la cintura cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la calle y lo retuvieron con fuerza por detras. "Vale, nada de bailes, pero quiero, que al menos, te comportes como es debido."

Dean giró la cabeza hacia Sam. "No se porque lo dices, ¿Acaso tienes alguna queja de mi, Sammy?" Su mano, a su espalda y oculta entre sus dos cuerpos, había comenzado a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Sam, de una forma imperceptible para los demás clientes. Sam se apartó rápidamente y Dean comenzó a reirse divertido.

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero."

- o -

Sam llevaba metido en cuarto de baño más de media hora, para ducharse y arreglarse para su gran noche. Había estado pensando en ello durante toda la semana y por más que Dean habia tratado de hacerle cambiar de opinión unas mil veces, no lo consiguió.

"Sam, ¿podrías recordarme otra vez por qué estoy haciendo esto exactamente?" Al salir del baño y mirar a su hermano, Sam se había quedado sin palabras, petrificado ante la figura de Dean. "¿Qué ocurre, ves algún fantasma?"

"Nada, es sólo que, para no tener ningun interés en ir a la reunión, te has arreglado mucho. Es raro, nunca te había visto así." Sam se acercó a él y le quitó con la mano una pequeña arruga de la camisa blanca y totalmente impecable. "Me gusta." Besó a Dean en los labios y se giró de vuelta al baño. Se detuvo antes de llegar y se volvió hacia Dean. "¿De verdad que eres tu, no será una posesión demoníaca?." Dijo mientras se reía

"Ja, ja, muy divertido, pero creo recordar que me dijiste, que querías impresionar a tus amigos ¿no? Pues para eso necesitas lo mejor."Sam se dio la vuelta y volvió a contemplar a su hermano una vez más, para no olvidar esa visión que tenía ante sus ojos y que no esperaba volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

Apenas lo reconocía sin los vaqueros y las camisetas de siempre. Le era difícil verlo con un estupendo traje que le hacía parecer alguien respetable y que por otro lado estaba volviendo loco a Sam. "Volviendo a mi pregunta, dime otra vez porque voy a hacer esto."

Sam se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño. "Posiblemente porque me adoras y quieres lo mejor para mi."

Dean se detuvo a pensar un segundo antes de contestar. "No, no lo creo. Oye, dime una cosa Sammy, ¿crees que habrá mujeres sin acompañante?"

"¡Dean, se supone que eres mi pareja, no puedes ir ligando por ahí!"

"¿Qué pasa si rompemos en medio de la fiesta?, todo puede pasar en estas reuniones, igual hasta conoces a alguien y decides terminar lo nuestro. Las mujeres me verían como el pobre chico abandonado y eso, mi querido Sammy, les encanta."

Sam lo miró como si quisiera matarlo en ese mismo momento y posiblemente lo hubiera hecho de no parecerle alguien tan perfecto con su nueva imagen. "Vale, no he dicho nada." Dean se acercó lentamente a su hermano, mientras se colocaba bien la americana negra y sin abrochar. Cogió las solapas de la chaqueta de su hermano y lo llevó hasta él. "Por cierto, estás realmente guapo esta noche. Pero no te acostumbres a que te lo diga muy a menudo, lo de hoy es una excepción, mañana volveremos a la normalidad."

Su beso fue dulce, sincero y romántico, tal y como Dean no solía besar, pensó Sam al mismo tiempo que saboreaba los labios de su hermano, incluso eso lo habia cambiado esa noche por él. "Espero que sea por mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué decías?"

"Nada, pensaba en voz alta." Sam nunca pensó que podía llegar a esconderse todo eso en Dean, su romanticismo, su impecable estilo en el vestir, todo lo que hacía por complacerle, aunque no fuera reconocerlo nunca. Parecía el caso del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hide, sólo que Sam sabía perfectamente que no volvería a ver a Mr. Hide muy a menudo, a pesar de que empezaba a gustarle mucho esa otra faceta que Dean escondía constantemente.

Sam miró su reloj. "Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde." Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. "Vamos Dean, en serio, se va a hacer tarde."

A unos pocos metros, Dean lo miraba, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sonriendo y aunque parecía tratar de ocultarlo tras su fachada del Dean habitual, que esa noche se había quedado en el armario, un brillo singular en los ojos cada vez que miraba a su hermano y que Sam sabía que tenía un nombre que Dean no iba a pronuciar nunca, amor.

"Sabes Sam, creo que vamos a ser el rey y la reina del baile." El momento de felicidad de Sam, en el que creía que Dean le abriría su corazón con alguna frase romántica, con algo totalmente sincero, se esfumó tan rápido como el humo. "Así que vamos que quiero traerme mi corona." Pasó al lado de Sam antes de salir. "Pero nada de baile de coronación." Sam le dio una palmada en el hombro, empujándole ligeramente hasta la calle. Si, era obvio que ya no iba a conseguir su momento tierno.


	7. Amor y punto parte 02

"De acuerdo Sam, esta es tu última oportunidad. ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" Sam miró a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Abrió la puerta del Impala y salió. Dean se quedó en el coche unos momentos, pensando en que era lo que hacía que todo lo que le pidiera su hermano, no fuera capaz de evitar llevarlo a cabo, pero cuando lo miró desde el coche y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa inconsciente, supo que Sam era algo totalmente irresistible para él.

"¿Sam, Sam Winchester?" Frente a él, Sam se encontró con tres personas a las que nunca hubiera creído volver a ver tras dejar el instituto para irse a al universidad "¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?".

"Seis años." Sam fue hacia ellos y los abrazó uno por uno. Eran sus antiguos amigos Josh, Daniel y Peter, con los que había pasado muchas tardes y noches durante sus años en el instituto y a los que había tenido que mentir una y otra vez sobre sus desapariciones repentinas, los golpes y moratones con los que aparecía de repente y su relación con el resto de su familia. "Me alegro tanto de veros."

"Y nosotros de tener noticias tuyas, te perdimos la pista completamente. Pero dinos, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?" Se trataba de una pregunta fácil, casi siempre, pero a la que Sam no sabía como contestar. _"He estado cazando demonios, mi novia murió entre llamas pegada al techo y he destruído a unos cuantos fantasmas."_. "¿Has venido sólo o has encontrado por fin al amor de tu vida, que tanto anhelabas entonces?"

"La verdad es que..."

Unas manos absolutamente familiares, rodearon su cintura, a la vez que una voz, inesperada en ese momento, sonó a su lado. "Supongo que a esa pregunta puedo contestar yo. Soy su pareja esta noche."

Aunque la aparición de su hermano, lo había cogido por sorpresa, Sam consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y seguirle el juego, aunque temía acabar arrepintiendose de hacerlo. "Este es Dean, mi" Por un momento miró a Dean y pensó que si estuviera viendo esa escena desde fuera, realmente ellos parecerían una pareja feliz y enamorada. "Mi novio."

"Vaya." Dijo Josh algo sorpendido por la noticia. "No sabíamos que fueras, ya sabes..."

"¿Gay?, el tampoco hasta que me conoció." Dean comenzó a reirse y cogiendo la mano de Sam, estiró ligeramente de él. "¿Qué te parece si entramos a la fiesta?, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a todos tus amigos."

- o -

Si se lo hubieran contado, en lugar de vivirlo, Sam nunca hubiera creído lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; porque en poco más de veinte minutos, todos los presentes en la reunión sabían que Sam tenía novio, que llevaban juntos seis meses, aunque sólo hacía dos que estaban viviendo juntos, que se conocieron en un bar, una noche después de un concierto y todo el mundo había llegado a la conclusión, de que se trataba de las dos personas más enamoradas, la una por la otra, que nunca hubieran existido.

Después de haber estado charlando un rato con sus viejos amigos, Sam encontró a su hermano en la barra, hablando con una rubia impresionante. Sam se temió lo peor, pensó que se había terminado su noche perfecta y que Dean volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, que necesitaba romper con todo aquel romanticismo, que el mismo había creado y que estaba ligando como de costumbre.

Al llegar donde ambos se encontraban y escuchar su conversación, Sam descubrió, para su sorpresa, que se había equivocado por completo.

"¿De verdad crees que debo de pedírselo yo?, no se, la verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza hacer algo parecido." La chica pareció ruborizarse y bajó la mirada hacia el vaso que tenía en la mano.

"Claro que si, ¿Por qué tienes que esperar a que él sea el que te pida matrimonio a ti? Adelántate, ve y sorpréndele tu a él. Seguro que está deseando hacerlo pero tampoco se atreve."

"Muchas gracias Dean, me has sido de gran ayuda. Creo que lo haré esta misma noche." Ella se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Sam habló desde detrás de Dean. Este, dio la vuelta al taburete en el que estaba sentado y rodeó el cuello de su hermano con ambos brazos.

"Espero que no te vayas a poner celoso por eso. Sólo estábamos hablando, nada más."

"Precisamente lo digo por eso. ¿Acaso he oído salir de tu boca la palabra matrimonio?"

Dean acercó su boca al oído de su hermano y le susurró, de forma casi imperceptible para el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta, pero tremendamente excitante para Sam. "Querías que fuera una noche perfecta y deslumbrar a tus amigos. Pues ya está, somos la pareja del año y yo me he convertido en el marido que todas las mujeres aquí presentes desearían tener, y creo que algún tío también."

"¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Dean?" Sam tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó mientras se reía de aquella situación. ¿Estaba pasando realmente?, ¿Dean Winchester estaba dando consejos sentimentales? Prefirió no darle más vueltas al tema y ser feliz, mientras aquella fantasia durara.

"¡Sam!, reserva algo para esta noche" separó sus labios de los de Dean y miró detrás de él. Peter los observaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo. "¿Entonces es cierto? He oído decir por todas las mesas que Sam Winchester está completamente colgado por el hombre perfecto."

"Es recíproco." Sam no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la respuesta, viniendo de su hermano. ¿Estaba diciendo de verdad que estaba enámorado o sólo era una parte del personaje que había creado esa noche? Sam no sabía donde acababa Dean y donde comenzaba la ilusión, pero pensó que era mejor esperar a que sonaran las doce campanadas y ver si la carroza se convertía en calabaza y los caballos en ratones. Estaba demasiado feliz, ilusionado podría decirse, como para dudar de que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad y que se pudiera romper el encantamiento.

"Tiene que tener algún defecto." Sam pensó en varios, pero no dijo ninguno. De improvoso, el volumen de la música subió considerablemente. "Seguro que no baila bien." Sam desvió la mirada hacia Dean y luego volvió a mirar a Peter. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil, poner en un compromiso a su hermano y hacerlo bailar, pero le había prometido "nada de bailes," esa noche y no iba romper su compromiso.

"No, la verdad es que no le gusta, pero no me importa, porque tampoco es algo que me vuelva loco a mi."

"Ya me imaginaba yo que no podía ser totalmente perfecto. Nos estaba haciendo quedar demasiado mal a todos demás hombres aquí presentes. Ahora al menos sabemos donde tiene su talón de Aquiles"

Sam contuvo la respiración unos seguntos, porque si había algo que conocía bien de Dean, era que no soportaba que nadie le dijera que no podía hacer algo. No se equivocaba. Un segundo más tarde, se vio conducido al centtro de la pista de baile y se dio cuenta que el resto de parejas hacía un círculo a su alrededor. La mano de su hermano, le rodeo la cintura y lo atrajó hacia él, pegándolo completamente contra su cuerpo. "¿No decías que nada de bailes?"

"He cambiado de opinión." Durante los tres minutos siguentes, el mundo desapareció alrededor de los dos, la pista de baile era completamente suya y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellos. Ninguno dijo nada en ese tiempo, sólo se miraron, sonrieron y se dejaron llevar por el ritmo que los envolvía por completo.

La música sonaba dentro de su cabeza y Sam estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría ese momento, que estaba convencido de no volver a poder repetir, y que esa canción se quedaría para siempre en su pensamiento.

Pero casi dudaba de que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, porque era algo casi imposible de creer viniendo de su hermano. Dean estaba bailando con él, haciendo algo que Sam nunca le había visto hacer a su hermano, bailar, aunque viéndolo ahora, parecía que lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida.

Dean por su parte, estaba confuso, consigo mismo, con la situación, con toda aquella noche, porque desde que se había bajado del coche, parecía como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona, como si no pudiera controlarse a si mismo en lo que hacía o decía.

Había pensado dejar a Sam llevar la iniciativa, que desfrutara de esa noche, pero sin inmiscuirse demasiado, esperando que las cosas pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Pero en lugar de ello, no paraba de sentir que necesitaba estar junto a Sam y abrazarlo, como si demostrar a todo el mundo que estaban juntos le reconfortara, como si ser la pareja perfecta para su hermano, fuera lo más importa de esa noche, como si lo único que importara de verdad entonces, fuera Sam.

Cuando terminó la canción Sam lo volvió a besar y sólo le dijo un simple pero sincero "Gracias."

"Eso es amor y punto." La voz, que había venido desde el grupo de personas que los habían rodeado, casi resonó dentro de sus cabezas, como un eco de sus propios pensamientos, un sentimiento que Sam hacía mucho que tenía por Dean.

Pero preciamente eso era algo en lo que este había tratado de evitar pensar hasta esa misma noche, porque esa frase resultaba ser una respuesta a su confusión, como una revelación que le había hecho ver de repente porque había hecho todas aquellas cosas tan extrañas esa noche. Amor y punto.

- o -

La velada se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada y algo más tarde de las tres, ambos hermanos estaban de vuelta en el coche, camino de la habitación. Dean detuvo por fin el coche y se dispuso a salir para acostarse, descansar y olvidarse por un rato de aquellos nuevos sentimientos que no le dejanban pensar en otra cosa. Al abrir la puerta, la mano de su hermano agarrando la suya, le impidió levantarse. Dean lo miró, esperando que le dijera algo.

"Gracias" Dijo de nuevo Sam y se inclinó hacia él.

"No es necesario que me las des, porque la verdad es que tampoco ha estado tan mal la noche." Dean notó la mano de Sam apoyada en su pierna. Con la otra, Sam agarró su chaqueta y lo hizo acercarse a él. El beso fue cálido, lento e intenso. Dean acarició la mejilla de su hermano mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. "Estoy seguro de que algún día, encontrarás a alguien con el que no tengas que mentir, que sea el amor de tu vida de verdad."

Sam separó su boca de la de Dean y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Qué pasa si ya lo he encontrado, si no quiero buscar a nadie más?"

Dean lo miró ligeramente confundido al principio, porque no se esperaba escuchar esa confesión de Sam y tampoco sabía que contestarle exactamente, pero de la misma forma que había estado pasando durante toda esa noche, las palabras salieron de su boca sólas. "Te odio Sam, porque no puedo quererte más"

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par y pareció quedarse totalmente petrificado al escuhar las palabras de Dean. Este, agarró la camisa de su hermano y le besó con fuerza, antes que Sam pudiera responder, antes que se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso, de que aquella situación se hiciera todavía más complicada en su confusa cabeza y de que el estado de embriaguez que recorría su cuerpo e inundaba su cabeza en ese momento se marchara.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la respiración de Sam, en su fragancia, en sus manos, que se movían con intensidad por su cuerpo y en las palabras que volvieron a aparecer en su mente recordándole todo lo que había pasado esa noche; "amor y punto."


	8. Being in love makes me scared

Estaba a punto de anochecer, cuando Dean despertó. Abrió los ojos, pero no se inmutó, sólo miró al techo por un momento y trató de moverse, pero algo se lo impidió, algo que estaba apoyado sobre él y que por un segundo, le costó situar. Volvió la cabeza hacia aquel bulto y fue entonces cuando los recuerdos regresaron de golpe a su mente.

Al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sam sobre el suyo, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sus piernas casi entrelazadas con las suyas, retumbaron en su cabeza, las últimas palabras que había pronunciado su hermano antes de que entraran en la habitación y se dejaran llevar por el deseo de ambos. _"¿Qué pasa si ya lo he encontrado, si no quiero buscar a nadie más?" _ Pero un segundo después, estalló en su cabeza lo que él le había dicho, no sabía si por el momento de pasión, por todo lo sucedido aquella noche y por algún otro motivo, en el que prefería no pensar en ese momento. _"Te odio Sam, porque no puedo quererte más"_

Sam suspiró profundamente y abrazó, inconscientemente, a su hermano todavía más. Parecía tan inocente y le recordaba tanto al pequeño Sammy que con tanta dedicación había cuidado cuando eran pequeños, al que tanto adoraba, que Dean no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarlo.

Dejó que su mano se perdiera entre el pelo de su hermano, jugando con algunos mechones que le hacían cosquillas en la cara, pero que no trató de apartar siquiera y por un instante, se detuvo a oler su aroma, aquella fragancia natural que tanto le excitaba cuando le besaba, cuando le susurraba al oído, y que ahora se había mezclado con el sudor que había inundado ambos cuerpos unas pocas horas antes.

La respiración de Sam, era tranquila, posiblemente como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Desde luego, no como la noche anterior y como ese mismo día por la mañana. Dean no recordaba en que momento exacto se habían quedado dormidos, ni cuantos abrazos, besos y caricias habían recorrido la habitación; pero si recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que entraron.

Todo había sido muy rápido o al menos eso le pareció a él, porque no era capaz de calcular el tiempo transcurrido desde que aparcara el coche, hasta que habían entrado en la habitación. Dean no estaba dispuesto a pensar en lo que sentía, en saber si las sensaciones que lo estaban enloqueciendo de repente (¿O ya estaban ahí anteriormente?) acababan de llegar o simplemente había preferido no escucharlas. No al menos hasta el día siguiente, cuando tuviera la mente más despejada que en ese momento.

Estaba tremendamente confundido, pero al mismo tiempo, desbordado por la pasión. Había besado a su hermano en el coche durante un largo rato, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, había devorado su boca con avidez, dejando que sus manos sintieran estremecerse el cuerpo de Sam, deslizándolas por sus hombros y agarrando sus caderas, hasta casi atraerlo hacia si mismo.

En otro momento, sin duda hubieran terminado acostándose en el coche, hubiera llevado a Sam a la parte trasera del Impala y hubieran pasado allí la noche, pero en ese momento no, Dean necesitaba moverse con libertad sobre su hermano, sentir todo el cuerpo de Sam contra el suyo, notar su respiración y como se iba acelerando tanto como la suya. Salió del coche y cerro la puerta de un golpe, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Sam.

Antes de que Sam saliera también del coche, Dean agarró su mano y le hizo levantarse de un salto, atrapándolo con el otro brazo y rodeando su cintura, hasta que apenas los separaban unos pocos centímetros.

En completo silencio, Dean fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes de su hermano y durante un breve segundo, como hipnotizado por Sam, quiso decirle todo lo que sentía, sus dudas, sus miedos, los sentimientos que apenas entendía, todo lo que Sam provocaba en él y que tan desesperadamente trataba de ocultar a toda costa.

Pero no lo hizo, no quiso hacerlo, no pudo hacerlo. Lentamente, como si le costara salir del embrujo que Sam le había causado con la mirada, Dean acercó sus labios a los de su hermano y le volvió a besar, dejando que cada segundo fuera importante, que cada respiración de Sam, que cada movimiento de su cuerpo, se grabara en su mente.

Atrapó su mano de nuevo y tiró de él, sin decir nada, hasta la puerta de la habitación. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras y le costó encontrar la cerradura. Mientras permanecía de espaldas, sintió las manos de Sam alrededor de su cintura, su pelo acariciando su mejilla y su respiración sobre su cuello. Dean no se giró y dejó de girar la llave, concentrándose en los labios que ahora recorrían su cuello y lamían cada centímetro de su piel y un pequeño suspiro inconsciente y apenas inaudible, salió de su garganta.

La mano de Sam se alargó hasta la suya, que todavía sostenía la llave dentro de la cerradura, pero que permanecía completamente inmóvil. Su hermano, suavemente, le ayudó a terminar de abrir la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Dean escuchó que le comenzaba a susurrar algo al oído. No llegó a saber lo que era, tampoco quería (aunque en realidad lo estaba deseando). Se dio la vuelta y le tapó la boca con dos dedos, impidiéndole continuar.

Dean no quería saberlo, o al menos es lo que se repetía incesantemente una y otra vez para convencerse de ello, nada de lo que dijera Sam en ese momento iba a hacer que sus dudas desaparecieran, estaba completamente seguro que sería más bien al contrario.

Sam pareció aceptarlo, no intentó continuar hablando cuando la mano de Dean se desvió hacia su mejilla y dirigiéndose a su cuello lo llevo hasta él y lo volvió a besar con pasión, como si se tratara de la última vez que lo fuera hacer.

La puerta de la habitación, en la que se había apoyado, se deslizó de un golpe que Sam le había dado con la mano, cogiéndolo desprevenido y si no hubiera sido por que este lo sujetaba con fuerza, seguramente hubiera caído al suelo.

Dean notó como su hermano lo empujaba hasta el interior y antes de darse cuenta, la puerta estaba cerrada, la habitación casi a oscuras por completo, a excepción de la iluminación exterior que entraba por la ventana y ellos dos, de pie delante de la cama, mirándose el uno al otro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente, como si no supieran si moverse o no, por miedo a romper la magia del momento, sólo ahí de pie, uno frente al otro.

"Amor y punto." Cuando aquellas palabras regresaron a su mente una vez más, Dean dio un paso atrás, al sentir la punzada en el estómago. Se dio la vuelta para no ver el rostro de Sam entre las sombras y trató, con todas sus fuerzas de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, negar la evidencia no servía de nada, intentar creerse que todo seguía igual, cuando él ya había cambiado, lo estaba matando y ya no aguantaba más. Decirse a si mismo, una y otra vez, que sólo se lo pasaban bien cuando se acostaban, que no era más que sexo y buenos ratos juntos, ya no era suficiente para que su cerebro y sus sentimientos se lo creyeran sin decir nada al respecto.

El abrazo de Sam, lo cogió por sorpresa y estuvo a punto de hacerle tambalearse y perder el equilibrio, pero consiguió permanecer de pie. No sabía si había comenzado a temblar o sólo era su imaginación, pero se sentía frágil y débil, tan sólo arropado por los brazos de su hermano.

El no era así, se dijo, él era el que protegía a su pequeño Sammy, el que le daba fuerzas y lo apartaba de los peligros, él quien lo abrazaba cuando temía a la oscuridad, el que esperaba a que se durmiera antes de acostarse.

Quería girarse y empujar a Sam contra la cama, quitarle toda la ropa y hacerle disfrutar como nunca lo hubiera hecho. Pero en lugar de ello, sólo se dio la vuelta y contempló el rostro de su hermano.

"Dean," De nuevo Dean, quiso evitar que hablara, porque estaba seguro de saber lo que Sam iba a decir y por mucho que en su interior ya lo supiera, no quería escucharlo de boca de su hermano, porque entonces sería como si se convirtiera en algo absolutamente real. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volver a sellar sus labios, Sam cogió sus manos entre las suyas propias y le obligó a escuchar. "No lo hagas tan difícil.

Yo no te exijo nada. Sólo he dicho que quiero estar contigo, dormir a tu lado, escuchar tu respiración junto a mi, dejar que te metas conmigo y me hagas rabiar, cazar a tu lado y reírme contigo cuando recordamos las cacerías pasadas.

No hablo de amor eterno, de exclusividad o que dejes de ser tu mismo, porque eso es lo que quiero precisamente de ti. Se tu mismo, pero déjame estar a tu lado."

Dean sintió su cuerpo paralizado por completo y no conseguía pronunciar ni una palabra coherente. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, lo cierto era que, él quería exactamente lo mismo. Por eso siempre volvía a dormir a la habitación después de acostarse con alguna chica; quería despertarse al día siguiente y ver el rostro de Sam. Porque al fin y al cabo, quería lo mismo que Sam.

Por eso, siempre acababa cediendo a todo lo que su hermano le pidiera, por eso había ido la fiesta esa noche y por eso había bailado con él. Porque aunque le costara reconocerlo, había disfrutado al ver la sonrisa de Sam en la pista de baile y se había sentido absolutamente orgulloso al verse admirado junto a Sam por tanta gente.

Se sorprendió al descubrir el increíble alivio que sentía, ahora que se había sincerado, al menos consigo mismo, las cosas parecían mucho más fáciles. Sam tenía razón, no había porque complicarlas.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía de que arrepentirse al día siguiente, que no había de que avergonzarse cuando se despertara, como si se tratara de una terrible resaca, porque al fin y al cabo no había motivos para ello, esa noche, había reído con Sam y había sido feliz junto a él y ahora que todo estaba claro, que su cerebro volvía a ser el mismo del cazador metódico, sabía lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Atrapó el rostro de Sam con ambas manos y mientras veía como este sonreía aliviado a la vez que divertido, le besó de nuevo, pero no con fuerza como la primera vez, sino con dulzura, mordiendo sus labios y empujándolo al mismo tiempo hacia la cama, mientras con las manos le iba desabrochando la camisa.

Una vez en el borde de la cama, empujó a su hermano sobre esta y por un momento, sólo lo miró, pensando en lo mucho que Sam le había cambiado en los dos años que estaban juntos y se preguntó hasta donde llegaría mientras siguieran así, uno junto al otro.

Posiblemente le daba miedo pensar en la debilidad y los peligros que entrañaba abrirse a otra persona, pero también sabia que mientras Sam estuviera a su lado, junto a él, ese no sería un problema para él, porque Sam lo conocía tan bien que no necesitaba escuchar de sus labios lo que le ocurría, mirarle a los ojos era suficiente para saberlo.

Sam lo miraba desde abajo, sonriente, apoyado en sus brazos. Se arrodillo en la cama y se acercó a Dean, le quitó la americana y la dejó caer al suelo. "Estas demasiado tenso todavía. Déjame ayudarte."

Dean se quedó quieto, mientras Sam fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa, muy lentamente, como si con cada uno, Dean se acercara un poco más a él, como si lo liberara de unas cadenas invisibles que lo aprisionaban. Sam deslizó sus manos hasta tocar la piel de su espalda y Dean pareció estremecerse.

Sam lo acercó hacia si, haciéndolo subir a la cama, se reclinó de nuevo y Dean vio como lo miraba sin más, tal vez esperando, tal vez, simplemente mirándolo. Dean también se detuvo a mirar a Sam y al hacerlo, sintió un calor interno que crecía por momentos. Se quitó la camisa, que ya le empezaba a molestar y se recostó sobre su hermano, casi sentándose sobre él.

También le quitó la camisa por completo, mientras le iba besando el pecho y subía hasta el cuello, mientras con las manos iba desabrochando el cinturón. Notó las manos de Sam alrededor de su cuello y acariciando su pelo y unas ganas irrefrenables de besarle lo llevaron hasta sus labios.

A partir de ese momento, Dean sintió algo en su interior que había reprimido desde que le había dicho aquello a Sam, un sentimiento de libertad que le hizo acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, besar toda su piel y sentir cada gemido, cada suspiro que producían sus manos y su boca sobre los rincones mejor guardados de Sam, que sólo él conocía a la perfección y cada estremecimiento de placer.

La noche le pareció eterna a Dean, perdidos como estuvieron entre besos y caricias, miradas furtivas a Sam mientras lo penetraba para asegurarse de que estaba disfrutando tanto como él y el verlo sonreír y gemir de placer, el sudor de los dos mezclándose en ambos cuerpos.

Finalmente, exhaustos los dos, se habían quedado dormidos a alguna hora del día siguiente, uno en brazos del otro, Sam abrazado a Dean y este rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano y ahora que lo miraba, desnudos los dos en la cama y sintiendo su suave respiración sobre su propio pecho, sabía que por mucho que hubiera crecido y a pesar de ser más alto que él, seguía siendo su pequeño Sammy.


	9. Se que no puedes oirme pero te quiero

Al principio, la historia les había parecido una auténtica locura y su primer impulso, había sido no tomarla en consideración, pasar de las leyendas locales y dirigirse a otro lugar más interesante; pero después de hablarlo un poco, los hermanos decidieron cambiar de opinión.

"Vamos Dean, ¿por qué no?" Como de costumbre, Sam trataba de convencer a su hermano de cambiar los planes y las decisiones que ya había tomado. "Piénsalo, si encontramos a ese bicho, o lo que sea que dicen que vive en el lago, nos lo cargamos y todos tan felices y si no hay nada, disfrutamos del paisaje."

Mientras Sam hablaba, Dean salió del cuarto de baño, con el pelo todavía mojado después de haberse dado una ducha. "¿Disfrutar del paisaje?, Sam allí no hay nada, árboles, hielo y un par de casas de madera. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos allí? No hay bares, mujeres… no hay diversión." Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras ojeaba el periódico de la mañana.

"Precisamente. Hablo de relajación, de no hacer nada por un par de días, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" De improviso, le arrebató el periódico de las manos a Dean y se sentó sobre él, acercándose a su oído. "Además, piensa lo que sería tener una cabaña para nosotros dos solos, un par de días sin que nadie nos molestara."

Antes de que Dean pudiera contestar, Sam se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin mirar atrás. Al llegar a la puerta, giró la cabeza y sonrió a su hermano, mientras se mordía el labio. Se volvió a dar la vuelta y comenzó a contar, mientras en su rostros, seguía dibujaba una enorme sonrisa complaciente. "1, 2, 3, 4…"

"Vale, iremos, pero si hay que hacer de cebo, esta vez te toca a ti"

- o -

Dean no podía negar que su hermano tenía razón. De pie, apoyado en el coche y teniendo frente a si el maravilloso espectáculo de los alrededores de las Cataratas de Chippewa, era algo inolvidable. El silencio, la soledad, la nieve y el hielo rodeando a los hermanos por los cuatro costados, daban al lugar un ambiente mágico y tremendamente apropiado para disfrutrar.

Miró su reloj, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para el anochecer, para que el supuesto monstruo del lago, se dejara ver; por lo que aún tenían un rato libre. Se giró disimuladamente hacia Sam que estaba totalmente concentrado, leyendo el correo en su teléfono móvil y sonrió levemente. Le parecía tremendamente atractivo en su aspecto de universitario, del niño bueno que nunca comete un error, del chico que nunca hubiera cometido ningún pecado en su vida.

Las ideas que corrían por su mente desde que había aparcado el coche, no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa. La soledad del lugar, el peligro de que alguien los pillara en alguna situación comprometida y la visión de su hermano, distraído en sus cosas, estaban volviendo a Dean completamente loco, por lo que, finalmente no pudo evitarlo más.

Se puso delante de Sam, le quitó de las manos el teléfono, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la cazadora y sujetó a su hermano por la cintura, acercándolo hacia él bruscamente. "¿Cómo era eso de relajarnos y disfrutar del paisaje?" Acercó sus labios a los de Sam, pero sólo los rozó levemente, separándose con rapidez.

"Dean…" Sam apenas era capaz de recordar lo que quería decirle antes de sentir el contacto con la boca de su hermano, ahora sólo pensaba en el par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad, las manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza, entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura y en la boca entreabierta que le sonreía sensualmente y que tan desesperadamente deseaba besar. "Tengo frío". Dijo casi suplicando. No era cierto, pero sentir el cuerpo de Dean contra el suyo, transmitiéndole todo su calor y sentir su respiración contra su cuello, lo excitaban demasiado para dejar escapar la oportunidad.

Sam agarró la chaqueta de Dean por el cuello y lo obligo a acercar su rostro hasta él. No podía esperar más tiempo para besarle. Junto sus labios con los de su hermano y dejó que sus lenguas se entremezclaran y recorrieran ambas bocas casi con libertad propia. Su respiración se hizo más intensa y sus manos pasaron a recorrer la espalda de Dean igual que sentía las suyas contra su propia espalda.

Moviéndose casi al unísono, ambos cuerpos se desplazaron por la carrocería del Impala y llegaron a una de las puertas traseras de este. Sin separar sus labios ni por un segundo, Dean consiguió abrir a tientas la puerta y empujó a Sam al interior del coche, haciéndolo quedar tendido en el asiento trasero. Lo miro durante un momento, deleitándose con su figura esbelta, disfrutando al notar su pecho moverse con rapidez a causa de su acelerada respiración y su excitación y finalmente, se perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos que buscaban los suyos con avidez.

Sam se incorporó y volvió a agarrar su cazadora, haciéndolo ir hacia él. Dean se recostó sobre él, dejando que todo su peso cayera sobre Sam. Con manos ligeramente temblorosas por el frío del exterior, comenzó a desabrochar su chaqueta, mientras su boca se deslizaba por el cuello de su hermano.

Sin embargo, un fuerte sonido venido del exterior, los sobresaltó a los dos. Parecía haber sido un gran animal al entrar en el agua. Tal vez y después de todo, la gente de los alrededores tenía razón y si que habitaba el lago una criatura sobrenatural. Dejándose caer durante un segundo sobre el pecho de Sam, Dean suspiró amargamente. "Vamos Sam tenemos trabajo que hacer."

- o -

Ninguno de los dos hermanos, hubiera sido capaz de explicar con exactitud, lo que ocurrió desde que salieron del coche, hasta que su enfrentamiento con la criatura terminó. Ambos cogieron sus armas y corrieron por la nieve, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, dejándose llevar por los sonidos que escuchaban provenientes del lago.

Al llegar a un claro, ambos se detuvieron, en la orilla del hielo y un ruido a sus espaldas los sobresaltó, al cogerlos desprevenidos por completo. La gran figura que vieron frente a ellos, los dejó paralizados momentáneamente. Se parecía a un wendigo, pero la gran cantidad de pelo por todo su cuerpo les hizo darse cuenta que no se trataba de una de esas criaturas.

El animal, de aspecto simiesco, volvió a gruñir con fuerza, formando un gran estruendo en el completo silencio de la semioscuridad de la tarde. Estaba terriblemente enojado y aunque al principio no sabían porque, un momento después, se dieron cuenta que no los miraba a ellos, si no que tenía la mirada fija, en algo que estaba más alejado.

Sam se volvió en esa dirección, pero para cuando comprendió la realidad ya era demasiado tarde; cuando quiso decirle a Dean que sólo se trataba de una madre o un padre preocupado por su hijo, no fue consciente de poder evitar el golpe en el pecho, que lo hizo salir unos metros despedido y acabar chocando contra el hielo.

Lo único que llegó a escuchar antes de caer al agua, fue la voz de su hermano que lo llamaba desesperado. "Sam, no te muevas. Voy a buscarte, pero no te muevas o el hielo se romperá." Algo atontado por el golpe, miró a su alrededor y vio a Dean acercarse lentamente mientras le hablaba, olvidándose de la criatura que había desaparecido entre los árboles y junto a la que corría otro ser más pequeño, supuso que se trataría de su cría.

- o -

Dean apenas había visto venir el golpe contra su hermano. La visión de aquella criatura de, al menos, dos metros de altura, cubierto completamente de pelo y gruñéndoles con ferocidad, lo había dejado perplejo.

Sin lugar a dudas, no esperaba haberse encontrado con nada parecido. Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, que la criatura iba a atacar, fue demasiado tarde y sólo tuvo tiempo de agacharse para evitar el golpe, que también lo hubiera lanzado contra el hielo.

Se volvió hacia el lugar en el que había caído Sam y el pánico se apoderó momentáneamente de todo su cuerpo. Su hermano estaba sobre una placa de hielo, resquebrajada y tremendamente frágil, que frente a cualquier presión o movimiento, se rompería sin remedio.

Escuchó los pasos del ser, que finalmente, había decidido dar la vuelta y marcharse, una vez que se había convencido de que ellos ya no suponían ninguna amenaza posible. Libre del ataque de la criatura Dean se giró por completo hacia Sam y mientras le hablaba pausadamente y tratando de aparentar tranquilo, al menos un poco más de lo que él lo estaba en ese momento, comenzó a acercarse hacia él, con pasos cortos y asegurándose que el siguiente no lo llevara directamente al fondo del congelado lago.

"Sam, escúchame, no muevas ni un músculo, no trates de hacer nada que yo voy hacia ti."

Sam estaba tendido en el frío suelo, sintiendo que el pecho le palpitaba, dolorido por el golpe, al igual que la espalda y los riñones por la caída, pero por mucho que sentía el dolor, se concentró en no hacer ningún movimiento, mientras escuchaba el hielo crujir, como si se quejara también de dolor, debajo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, hubo algo, que nada de lo que hubiera hecho, podría haberlo evitado. Un ataque de tos inundó todo su cuerpo.

Dean detuvo su camino al ver a su hermano agitarse por la tos. Antes de ver a Sam desaparecer bajo el hielo, Dean fue capaz de escuchar perfectamente el sonido del hielo al romperse por mil partes distintas alrededor de Sam y se sintió completamente impotente, al saber que por mucho que lo intentara, no lograría llegar hasta a Sam a tiempo, para impedir que cayera al agua helada.

Justo antes de que Sam desapareciera de su vista, sus ojos se encontraron y se sorprendió al ver como Sam le sonreía ampliamente, como si nada de aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, como si el terror que hacia un buen rato que recorría su cuerpo, no existiera realmente, como si el miedo a morir congelado no fuera nada importante para él. Simplemente le sonreía. Entonces fue cuando el hielo de su alrededor se rompió y Sam cayó. "¡Sam, no!"

- o -

Sin importarle lo más mínimo su propia seguridad o si el hielo sobre el que pisaba a gran velocidad se iba a romper o no, Dean corrió hacia donde había estado Sam y donde ahora sólo quedaba un enorme agujero en el hielo.

Se tumbó en la fría masa, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el frío y buscó con la mirada algún rastro de su hermano. Al principio no fue capaz de ver absolutamente nada y estuvo a punto de pensar, que tal vez se hubiera golpeado con algo y su cuerpo, inconsciente, estuviera hundiéndose hasta el fondo del lago.

Sin embargo, una sombra algo alejada puso algo de esperanza en su corazón. Dejó que parte de su cuerpo se sumergiera en el agua, aunque ahora si que se aseguró de que el hielo en el que estaba apoyado, no se rompería en cualquier momento y le haría perder el equilibrio. Sintió el agua, cortante como mil cuchillos sobre cada centímetro de sus brazos y después de un minuto tratando de localizar el cuerpo de Sam, apenas sentía ninguno de sus músculos.

Finalmente, sus manos tocaron algo y tiraron hacia arriba, usando sus últimas energías en el terrible esfuerzo de sacar fuera del agua el pesado cuerpo de su hermano, completamente empapado. Lo dejó recostado en tierra y se tumbó él, sintiendo como su corazón le ardía como si estuviera en el mismo infierno. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, se incorporó y fue hasta donde se encontraba Sam, que respiraba con dificultad, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Cogió su cazadora, que se había quitado para poder manejarse en el agua y la colocó sobre los hombros de Sam, que temblaba frenéticamente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pero ahora su calor, apenas hacía nada en el congelado cuerpo de su hermano e incluso, casi podía escuchar el repiquetear incesante de sus dientes.

"Dean, tengo frío" Dijo Sam, apenas capaz de hablar, esta vez en un susurro y tratándose completamente de una verdadera súplica.

"¿Puedes levantarte? Tenemos que llegar al coche." Dean lo abrazó con más fuerza y trató de hacer que se moviera. Sabía que no podían quedarse ahí o su hermano moriría congelado de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, Sam, apenas se movió, sólo gimió. "Vamos Sam, no podemos quedarnos aquí, es demasiado peligroso." Al decir aquellas palabras, Dean se recordó a si mismo, siendo sólo un niño, protegiendo al pequeño Sammy, cuando su padre se iba de cacería.

Dean también estaba agotado y el frío se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, pero obligándose tanto a él, como a Sam a moverse, hizo que los dos se levantaran. Sintió todo el peso de su hermano caer contra su cuerpo y aunque apenas podía andar, hizo lo imposible por llegar hasta el coche.

Abriendo con dificultad la puerta del copiloto, ayudó a Sam a sentarse y se dirigió al otro lado. Una vez dentro arropó con su cazadora a Sam que apenas se había movido, acurrucado como estaba en su asiento. Apenas con hilo de voz y con los ojos cerrados, Sam le dijo un simple "gracias".

- o -

De vuelta en la habitación, Sam apenas fue consciente del momento en el que entraron en el cuarto, ni cuando Dean lo recostó en la cama, ni el tiempo que pasó hasta que terminó por despertarse tiritando de frío. Sintió el peso de un par de mantas sobre él, una debía de ser la de su hermano e incorporándose débilmente buscó a Dean con la mirada.

Lo encontró en la otra cama, apenas cubierto por una sábana y dormido profundamente. Sam, trató de tumbarse de nuevo en silencio, pero un nuevo ataque de tos se apoderó de él y despertó a su hermano. "Lo siento no pretendía despertarte" Dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama, sintiéndose incapaz de dejar de temblar.

Semiinconsciente y atontado por la fiebre, creyó escuchar movimiento en la habitación, pero nada le hizo preocuparse, cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hermano a su lado, tumbándose en su cama sin decir nada. También sintió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia si y sus dedos acariciando su pelo y su frente con dulzura. "Trata de dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor." Escuchó su voz, susurrante y dulce, junto a su oído.

"Sigue hablando hasta que me duerma" La voz casi infantil de Sam fue algo que Dean no pudo rechazar y menos mientras notaba el cuerpo de su hermano agitarse contra él suyo y el sudor de su frente cayendo a causa de la fiebre.

Volvió a juntar su boca al oído de Sam y comenzó a hablar. "Esto me recuerda cuando éramos pequeños, en las noches en las que decías que tenías miedo al monstruo de debajo de tu cama y me pedías que durmiera contigo" Palpó su frente húmeda y siguió jugando con mechones del pelo de Sam. "Papá se enfadaba si nos veía, porque decía que tenías que ser un chico fuerte, pero yo siempre volvía cada noche, hasta que al final, te dormías."

Dean se detuvo y escuchó a la respiración de Sam, había dormido ya demasiadas noches junto a él, como para saber cuando estaba dormido y ese era el momento. Sin embargo, al contrario que cuando eran pequeños, que Dean se terminaba por irse a dormir a su cama, en esta ocasión se quedó donde estaba, junto al cuerpo sudoroso de su hermano. "Se que no puedes oírme Sammy, pero… te quiero."

- o -

Al día siguiente, tras volver de comprar algo de comer, Dean regresó de nuevo a la habitación y se encontró, con que Sam seguía durmiendo. Se acercó a su cama, se sentó a su lado y puso su mano sobre su frente. Seguía ardiendo, la fiebre todavía era muy alta y sólo conocía de un remedio eficaz para bajarla.

Igual que había hecho el día anterior, levantó el cuerpo de Sam y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, lo desnudó y lo colocó debajo de la ducha, haciendo que cayera sobre los dos el agua fría. Le apartó los mechones mojados de la cara.

En otro momento, esa sería una circunstancia de lo más excitante para él, pero en ese momento, sólo era capaz de pensar en la seguridad de Sam y en la forma de que se recuperara lo antes posible.

Sam abrió los ojos levemente mientras seguían bajo el agua y miró a su hermano, con toda la ropa empapada y con dificultad se acercó hasta él y dejándose caer sobre sus brazos, besó sus labios apenas durante un segundo. "Gracias." De nuevo, fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a caer en su semiinconsciencia, pero para Dean, ese momento fue absolutamente reconfortante después de todo lo que estaba pasando esos días. No necesitaba nada más.

- o -

Pasaron dos días más hasta que por fin Sam despertó completamente consciente y con una temperatura normal. Dean estaba en la otra cama, leyendo un informe en el portátil de Sam. Cuando lo vio incorporarse dejó el ordenador y fue hasta él. "¿Se puede saber a donde vas?"

"Necesito levantarme, estoy cansado de estar aquí." Sam hizo lo imposible por levantarse, pero las manos firmes de su hermano le hicieron caer de nuevo tumbado en la cama.

"Sam, has pasado dos días delirando, espero que no pretendas levantarte ahora como si nada. Tienes que descansar y hasta mañana, al menos, nada de paseos por el campo." Dean se sentó en su cama y como si se tratara de su propia madre lo arropó con esmero.

"Bueno, pues al menos, quédate aquí conmigo, a mi lado." Usando sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado Sam volvió a suplicarle a su hermano, mientras apartaba la ropa de la cama.

"Ah, no, ya se lo que pretendes, no me voy a acostar contigo. He dicho que tienes que descansar." Dean se levantó y se fue hasta el cuarto de baño. "Voy a ducharme."

"Vale, mamá, aquí estaré."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso, pero espero que sea verdad." Dean cerró la puerta tras de si y se apoyó en ella, respirando hondo. Si Sam hubiera insistido un poco más, seguramente Dean hubiera terminado por ceder, pero en ese momento, lo más importante era la recuperación de Sam.

Sin embargo, al salir del cuarto de baño, lo que vio, estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control en ese mismo momento. Sam, tumbado en la cama, desnudo completamente y apenas cubierto por la sábana, parecía dormitar en su cama. Dean se acercó a él y aunque trataba de contener sus impulsos, no pudo evitar acariciar su pierna antes de apartar la mano.

Sam se volvió hacia él, cubriéndose, sólo en parte con la sábana. "Dean ¿Qué haces? Tu mismo has dicho que tenía que descansar?" Su voz sonaba irritantemente sexy y su cuerpo iluminado por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventaba hacía que Dean se fuera acercando a él, poco a poco como si estuviera completamente hipnotizado por su sensualidad.

Al llegar a la cabecera de la cama, Dean tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y agachándose hasta él, lo besó con dulzura, mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado. Dejó que Sam le acariciara la cara y deslizara sus dedos por su cuello, mientras él lo miraba en silencio. Recorrió el pecho de su hermano con sus manos, algo frías después de la ducha y le hizo tumbarse, mientras él se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Se recostó sobre Sam besó su cuello y subió hasta sus labios, mordiéndolos con pasión, mientras las manos de su hermano trataban de deshacerse de su camiseta. Una vez liberado de ella, Sam se incorporó levemente y comenzó a besar el pecho de Dean, que empezó a respirar con rapidez. Al mismo tiempo sus manos palpaban el cuerpo ligeramente sudoroso de Sam.

Sam levantó el rostro hacia Dean. "Besame." Dean volvió a tomar el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y sintiendo como dejaba caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, juntó sus labios con los de este y siguiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo, ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama, las bocas unidas, los cuerpos juntos, mientras Dean deslizaba la sábana fuera del cuerpo de su hermano y sintió su estremecimiento al sentir el contacto de su mano. Al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, escuchó salir de su garganta un gemido de placer, lo que le hizo querer besarlo con mayor pasión.

Dean se tumbó en la cama, junto a su hermano y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Acercó la boca al oído de Sam, "retiro lo que dije, no quiero que seas el cebo, no me puedo permitir que te vuelva a ocurrir nada malo."

Las manos de Sam ya estaban quitándole el vaquero cuando Dean comenzó a besarle la espalda y los hombros, mientras que sus manos recorrían su pechó con tanta pasión que a punto estuvo de arañarle.

Cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más, Dean abrazó a su hermano, lo acercó todavía más a él y Sam sintió las acometidas contra su cuerpo, cada vez con mayor intensidad, cada vez con mayor fuerza. Sentía la respiración de Dean en su cuello, cada vez más violenta, cada vez más entrecortada y rápida y también comenzaba a caer contra su cara el sudor de su frente. Sam se había vuelto hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos, para poder besarle los labios tensos y poder acariciarle con una mano, mientras que la otra aferraba la mano de su hermano, la mejilla sonrosada.

Sam escuchó el último gemido de Dean, casi al mismo tiempo que el suyo y un momento después se giró hacia él, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, apoyado ahora el rostro sobre su pecho y tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad. Besó su frente húmeda y llena de sudor y se dio cuenta que estaba caliente, demasiado, tenía fiebre. Se había ocupado tanto de su salud durante esos días, que había pasado por alto la suya propia.

Escuchó de nuevo su respiración, pausada y tranquila ahora y después de verlo dormir durante tantas noches y de haberse despertado él mucho antes, sabía a la perfección que se había dormido.

Alargó el brazo hasta el suelo, donde había dejado la manta con la que antes había estado tapado y la colocó sobre ambos. "Se que no puedes oírme Dean, pero… te quiero." Dean se movió y murmuró algo, seguramente estaba soñando. Sam lo rodeó con ambos brazos y cerró los ojos, apoyando su mejilla sobre el pelo de su hermano.


	10. Si hay un paraiso, tu eres la prueba

**Este capítulo es continuación del anterior, porque pensé que le faltaba una segunda parte. así que espero que os guste esta conclusión y, por su puesto, espero muchas reviews.**

* * *

La primera vez que se despertó, empapado en sudor, apenas la recordaba; incluso creía que podría tratarse perfectamente de un sueño. A pesar de ello, si que recordaba el cuerpo de Sam junto al suyo. Podría incluso asegura, que su hermano no estaba dormido en ese momento, pero Dean se volvió a dormir.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, Sam ya no estaba con él, sino que dormía en la otra cama, boca arriba, y medio destapado. Lo vio descansar tranquilo, recuperado por completo de la intensa fiebre que había sufrido los días anteriores. Sin embargo, él se sentía fatal; la cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar y se sentía atontado, a causa de la fiebre que le hacía arder. Pensando sólo en que Sam ya estuviera bien, y mientras lo miraba dormir, en silencio, de nuevo, volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

La última vez que se despertó, se mantuvo unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, creyendo que si los abría, todo a su alrededor comenzaría a dar vueltas. Mientras permanecía así, totalmente inmóvil, sintió el contacto de una mano cálida que sujetaba la suya delicadamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y aunque al principio, la luz que entraba en la habitación, le impedía ver nada, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, miró a su alrededor y al lado de su cama, sentado en un sillón, pero con medio cuerpo apoyado en la cama, se encontraba Sam, dormido de nuevo, pero sosteniendo su mano.

Un ataque de tos sobrevino a Dean y le impidió continuar mirando a su hermano en completo silencio. Al escucharlo, Sam se movió, levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando, sin decir nada, aunque sus ojos expresaban un tremendo alivio por verlo despierto al fin.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" Dean notaba su garganta dolorida y le costaba hablar.

"Miércoles, has estado medio inconsciente tres días." sin soltar la mano de Dean, Sam se incorporó y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama. Dean todavía no se había movido, le dolía todo el cuerpo y cualquier movimiento le iba a costar un gran esfuerzo. Sam se sentó en la cama. "Me has tenido muy preocupado."

"Vamos Sam." Dean trató de incorporarse, pero incluso eso, fue una tarea de lo más difícil. "Aquí soy yo el hermano mayor, así que no empieces con tu rollo de responsable conmigo."

"Pero Dean, es que…" Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para dejar que su hermano siguiera con el mismo tema, así que levantando una mano, que parecía pesarle cien kilos, agarro la camiseta de Sam y acercándolo hasta él, le besó en los labios, mientras notó que Sam colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura. No sabía exactamente cuando tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos el contacto con Sam, con sus labios, con su piel y con las manos que se aferraban a él.

"Dean, tienes que descansar, acabas de pasar unos días horribles."

"¿Sabes hermanito, lo que más me gusta de ti?" Sam no dijo nada, mantuvo sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Dean, sin apartarse ni un centímetro, porque aunque su conciencia le dijera que su hermano necesitaba reposo, el resto de su cuerpo sentía unas ansias irrefrenables de continuar besándolo y de apoderarse de cada parte de cuerpo de Dean. "Lo bien que se te da el papel maternal."

"Que gracioso. Pues da las gracias porque he estado estos días pendiente de ti, porque no creas que han sido fáciles." Sam no podía ocultarle a su hermano, a pesar de seguir la broma de Dean, la tristeza que inundaba sus ojos, las ojeras debajo de estos y el enorme cansancio que recorría su cuerpo.

Sin decir nada, Dean acarició la mejilla de Sam y vio como esté se acercaba a él y tras volver a besarle otra vez, le decía al oído. "Has estado hablando en sueños. ¿No te acordarás de ninguno? Creo que han sido muy placenteros. He oído mi nombre varias veces" Afortunadamente para Dean, Sam descendió ligeramente y comenzó a besarle el cuello, sin pararse a mirarle a la cara, porque tras el comentario de su hermano, Dean se había ruborizado.

Desde luego, recordaba esos sueños, todos y cada uno, y si, había estado soñando con Sam, dejando que todas y cada una de sus más privadas fantasías se hicieran realidad en su mente. Obviamente no tenía intención de contarle ninguno a Sam, no porque se avergonzara de ellos, si no, porque quería dejar que Sam fuera descubriendo cada uno de esos sueños por si sólo en la realidad, cuando llegara el momento apropiado.

Mientras recorría con su lengua el cuello de Dean, Sam escuchó una voz interior, la de su parte más responsable que le repetía, que tenía que dejar que su hermano se repusiera del todo, que tenía que dejarlo descansar. Por ello, consiguió contener sus impulsos y se apartó de él, incluso separó sus manos de la cintura de Dean para evitar mayores tentaciones.

Aprovechando ese momento, Dean se incorporó, apartó las sábanas y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Sam se levantó rápidamente y se puso delante de él.

"¿Se puede saber adonde vas?"

"Necesito darme una ducha, ya no puedo con el sudor." Dean apoyó las manos en la cama, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar impulso para levantarse, Sam puso las suyas sobre los hombros de Dean. "¿Sam, que haces?"

"Dean, estás débil, no has comido nada en tres días, apenas has tomado líquidos, relájate un poco y deja que tu cuerpo se recupere."

Dean levantó la cabeza y sonrió a su hermano. "Sam, lo creas o no, no tengo cinco años y soy lo suficientemente capaz de saber si mi cuerpo está en condiciones de levantarse o no."

Sam se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Dean volvió a apoyar las manos sobre la cama, tomó un ligero impulso y se levantó. Al hacerlo, sintió una horrible sensación de mareo y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Toda la habitación comenzó a balancearse y Dean perdió el sentido del equilibrio.

Sam vio inclinarse a su hermano y durante un segundo lo dejó, igual que si fuera un niño que trata de dar sus primeros pasos, pero finalmente y mientras le sonreía complacido y sintiéndose victorioso, dejó que se apoyara en él.

"Ni una palabra Sam, ni una sola palabra." Dean escuchó la risilla proveniente de su hermano, pero prefirió no mirarlo a la cara, sólo apoyó la frente sobre su pecho y casi se dejó caer sobre Sam.

Sintiendo el peso de su hermano sobre su cuerpo, Sam abrazó a Dean con fuerza, impidiendo de esa forma que pudiera caer al suelo. Su cuerpo todavía estaba caliente y empapado por el sudor y ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos, tan frágil y vulnerable, no pudo resistirse y cogiendo su rostro con una mano y consiguiendo que lo mirara a los ojos, lo besó en la boca de la forma más tierna que pudo.

"Vamos, te llevaré al baño, creo que al final vas a tener razón y necesitas esa ducha."

"Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo sólo."

"Dean, vamos, no seas así."

"Sam, por favor, he dicho que puedo hacerlo sólo." Se apoyó en la pared con una mano y tras cerrar los ojos un momento y respirar profundamente, comenzó a dar pasos cortos y no del todo seguros hacia el cuarto de baño.

Sam lo seguía desde atrás, asegurándose de que no perdiera equilibrio y preparado por si volvía a caer de nuevo. Tenía ganas de cogerlo, de tomarlo por la cintura y ayudarle a llegar al baño, pero obviamente, ese no hubiera sido Dean. Su hermano no se dejaría ayudar por nada del mundo, prefería golpearse contra la pared o caer al suelo, antes de decir que necesitaba ayuda y eso desde luego, Sam no lo podía soportar, porque si le dejara, estaría encantado de auxiliar a Dean y de estar con él en todo momento y siempre que lo necesitara.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño, Dean se sentó en el retrete. Estaba agotado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones y una vez más, el cuarto comenzó a girar en su cabeza. Sam, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, lo observaba en silencio, esperando a que Dean le dijera algo, le pidiera ayuda o le terminara diciendo que lo dejara sólo.

Pero Dean no hizo nada. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados e intentando que su respiración se estabilizara de nuevo. La presión que hasta hacía un momento sentía en su frente, comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

Mientras estaba en así, notó unas manos que se apoyaban en él. "¿Sam, que haces?" Dean no abrió los ojos mientras le preguntaba a su hermano.

"Tratar de ayudarte, ya que eres tan sumamente cabezón como para no pedir ayuda tu mismo. Levanta los brazos."

"Sam, te he dicho que puedo hacerlo sólo."

"Y no lo dudo, pero sinceramente, no quiero tener que apostar sobre si te vas a romper el cuello en la ducha porque te marees. Así que cállate y levanta los brazos de una vez." Al escuchar a su hermano hablarle de esa forma, Dean abrió los ojos de repente y lo miró fijamente.

Mientras obedecía a Sam, Dean se dio cuenta que en un segundo, Sam se había convertido en el hermano mayor y que estaba cuidando de él, tal y como él mismo había hecho siempre con Sam. Le quitó toda la ropa sin decir nada más, concentrado como estaba en llevar a cabo su nueva tarea de hermano mayor.

Sam alargó una mano hacia su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse y cuando lo tuvo frente así, al mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Dean, no pudo evitar suspirar en un tono tan bajo que no esperaba que Dean lo hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo no fue así.

"Sammy se sincero, esto no lo estás haciendo desinteresadamente ¿verdad?"

"Oh, Dean por favor" Sin embargo una vocecilla dentro de Sam le dio la razón a su hermano. No es que sólo quisiera contemplar el cuerpo de Dean, pero después de haber pasado tres días velando por él y nada más que preocupándose por su salud, porque estuviera cómodo, porque la fiebre no subiera demasiado, tantas cosas, que se había olvidado por completo de lo que sentía al ver la figura perfecta de Dean.

"Lo que pasa es que querías verme desnudo." Dean abrazó con fuerza a Sam, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente juntos.

Sin embargo, Sam no estaba dispuesto a reconocerle a Dean, que en cierta forma estaba en lo cierto, así que sacando, momentáneamente de su pensamiento, todas las imágenes y las ideas que esa situación le estaba produciendo, trató de separarse de Dean, sin mucho éxito. "Dean, hace un frío terrible fuera y tu estas desnudo y sudando, creo que sería mejor que te dieras esa ducha, te pusieras ropa limpia y te volvieras a meter en la cama."

Dean se separó de él y se dio la vuelta hacia la ducha. "Sam, alguna vez me tienes que contar, que le ves de divertido a eso de ser tan aburridamente responsable."

Sam no le dijo nada, pero por en su mente le respondió. "Como si eso no fuera lo que más te gusta de mi" Sonrió ampliamente, pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta. Lo vio entrar en la ducha y se quedó al lado, atentó a que no volviera a perder el equilibrio de nuevo.

El agua comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo de Dean, que se mantenía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que cada chorro de agua le reconfortara un poco y le fuera despejando la cabeza de los días que había pasado adormilado y con fiebre. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la frente sobre la pared, dejando que el agua corriera por su espalda.

De improviso, las manos de Sam se apoyaron en su espalda y comenzaron a recorrerla igual que estaba haciendo el agua. Dean se incorporó y quiso darse la vuelta, pero el rostro de Sam, respirando de una forma tan sensual sobre su cuello, le hizo quedarse donde estaba. Volviendo la cara hacia su hermano, vio su cabello mojado sobre su cara y la ropa completamente empapada, pegada a su cuerpo.

Sam fue besando su cuello y deslizó sus labios hasta su hombro. Lo besó también y su hermano sintió sus dientes apretando ligeramente sobre su carne. Dean suspiró con fuerza al sentir el mordisco.

"Quería saber si eras real o todavía estaba soñando." Sam le hablaba al oído, susurrando de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos rodearon la cintura de su hermano y comenzaron a acariciarlo con los pulgares, masajeando sus caderas de una forma que resultaba tremendamente relajante para el mayor de los hermanos.

Dean se dio la vuelta y Sam lo empujó con suavidad contra la pared, que le resultó extremadamente fría al contacto con su espalda. Pero no le importó, mirando los ojos de nuevo vivos y risueños de Sam, que ya no expresaban ninguna tristeza y como el cabello mojado caía sobre su rostro, se sentía tan feliz, que el frío pasó pronto.

Sam Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de su hermano mientras el agua caía ahora sobre su cabello, haciéndolo caer sobre su rostro. Dean con una de sus manos apartó los mechones de sus ojos, para luego atrapar su cara con ambas manos y besarlo con renovadas energías, mientras Sam se abrazaba a él, llegando incluso a arañar su piel mojada.

Mientras sus bocas permanecían unidas en un baile frenético de pasión, Dean bajó sus manos hasta la camiseta de su hermano introduciéndolas debajo y llegó hasta el pecho mojado de Sam.

Sam se separó ligeramente de él, la ropa, demasiado pesada ahora y empapada, el molestaba enormemente, por lo que se quitó la camiseta y la tiró fuera de la ducha.

Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, pero Dean le apartó las manos, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa que Sam no había visto en los últimos días en la boca de su hermano, y comenzó a hacerlo él, despacio y tranquilamente, mientras veía como la mirada antes agotada de Sam, se había convertido en una mirada de llena de fuego y pasión.

Al ver a Dean sonreír por fin, en no recordaba cuanto tiempo, un deseo irrefrenable de apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, recorrió la columna vertebral de Sam. Sin dejarle terminar de quitarle el cinturón, Sam atrapó el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos y tras besar y morder sus labios casi con desesperación, le hizo darse la vuelta. Volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura y sintió las manos de Dean jugar con su pelo mojado y revuelto, acariciarle la cara y al darse la vuelta, vio sus ojos verdes, fuertes y tiernos al mismo tiempo, que lo miraban como si le estuvieran diciendo en silencio, sin palabras, "Te quiero."

Sam se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Dean y comenzó a besar su espalda, despacio, como si no quisiera dejar ni un solo punto por el que no fuera a pasar. Llegó hasta su cintura y se deleitó besando y recorriendo con su lengua sus caderas.

Dean tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared, mientras su respiración era cada vez más acelerada. De nuevo, la habitación comenzó a girar, pero ahora no se trataba de un mareo, si no de la emoción que el cálido aliento de Sam estaba produciendo en él; por sentir sus manos acariciando sus muslos delicadamente, tal y como Sam sabía que a él le gustaba de verdad y su lengua terminando de recorrer toda su espalda y deslizándose ahora entre sus piernas, con suavidad primero, pero con una mayor intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba.

Un momento después de que Sam se levantara por fin y volviera a abrazarle de nuevo, un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Deslizando sus manos hacia atrás, Dean consiguió quitarle el cinturón a Sam y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, mientras, girándose de nuevo hacia el rostro de Sam lo vio acercarse a él y lo besó de nuevo. "No recuerdo muy bien como acababa este sueño¿podrías refrescarme la memoria?" Dijo Sam mientras sonreía a su hermano.

Dean, sorprendido, dejó de desabrochar el pantalón de su hermano y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "Habías dicho que no sabías de que había estado hablando en sueños. ¿Por qué me has preguntado entonces?"

"Quería saber y estabas dispuesto a contármelos, pero ya veo que no. Pensaba que nos contábamos todo Dean, no es justo que te guardes las cosas más entretenidas sólo para ti."

"Serás…" Con la misma rapidez que le caracterizaba durante cualquier cacería, Dean se dio la vuelta y se apoderó del cuerpo de su hermano, haciéndole dar la vuelta y chocar contra la pared. "¿Quieres saber como acababa este sueño?" Sin permitir que Sam contestara, Dean, le mordió el labio con intensidad y luego le besó con frenesí y casi desesperadamente, mientras sus manos habían cogido las de Sam y le impedían moverse, como si las palabras de Sam hubieran desatado en él un torbellino de sensaciones, que hasta ese momento había reprimido.

Apenas sin aire, Dean separó su boca de la de Sam y lo miró a los ojos. Dejó suelta una de las manos de Sam y deslizó la suya por el pecho y el vientre de su hermano, mientras se pegaba a él todo lo que pudo. Sam gimió intensamente de placer, cuando sintió la mano de Dean moviéndose con rapidez, oculta entre ambos cuerpos. Con sus piernas, Dean le obligó a separar las suyas y mientras se acercaba todo lo posible al cuerpo de su hermano, con la mano que tenía libre, lo agarró por la cintura y le dio la vuelta.

Ahora era Sam el que apoyaba las manos sobre la pared y el que sentía el aliento de Dean sobre su cuello y su espalda, sus labios lamiendo su piel húmeda y una de sus manos todavía entre sus piernas lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, lo sabía y no podía aguantar más, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, sintió como Dean lo atraía todavía más hacia si y al igual que antes había hecho él con su lengua, fue internándose en su cuerpo, lentamente primero, pero notó como el ritmo iba aumentando, como toda la habitación a su alrededor desaparecía por completo, como los únicos sonidos que llegaban hasta él eran, el agua que caía ahora sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y la respiración entrecortada de Dean, cada vez más rápida, con cada envestida de su cuerpo contra el de Sam, cada vez más acelerada.

Cuando finalmente, escuchó el último gemido de Dean, y él comenzaba a respirar también con normalidad, sintió el cuerpo de Dean dejarse caer sobre el suyo. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y vio a Dean con los ojos cerrados y con la frente apoyada sobre su pecho. Su hermano levantó los ojos, sonriéndole feliz.

Sam se incorporó y los llevó a los dos hasta que quedaron debajo del agua de la ducha. Dean estaba agotado, realmente no debería haber hecho todo ese esfuerzo, pero Sam no podía negar, que realmente había valido la pena.

Sujetó la cabeza de su hermano y la colocó debajo del agua, frotándole, primero el cabello y luego el resto del cuerpo, hasta que un nuevo suspiro proveniente de su hermano le hizo detenerse.

Dean abrió los ojos de nuevo. "Realmente, el sueño no terminaba así, pero creo que, por una vez, me gusta que seas tan responsable"

Sam salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla. "Vamos tienes que volver a la cama. Necesitas descansar." Dean no dijo nada, sino que de nuevo se dejó caer sobre su hermano, que lo envolvió con la toalla y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo para secarlo.

"Sam, espero sinceramente que se trate de la fiebre y que cuando me encuentre bien no uses lo que voy a decir contra mi, porque incluso febril, se que es una cursilería, pero si realmente existe el paraíso, tu eres la prueba de ello, debes de ser un ángel."

Sam comenzó a reír divertido. "Si, creo que todavía tienes fiebre, porque tu eras el que no creía en los ángeles." Sam comenzó a andar, llevando consigo a Dean. Lo sentó en la cama y esperó a que estuviera tumbado para arroparlo.

"Voy a por algo de comer, cuando despiertes necesitarás recuperar fuerzas." Dijo mientras se ponía algo de ropa seca y se secaba el pelo con la toalla

"No se te ocurra usar lo que he dicho contra mi." Dean ya estaba medio dormido cuando lo dijo, pero de todas formas, consiguió mantenerse despierto hasta que Sam le contestó.

"Dean, no se de que estas hablando." Se agachó hasta el rostro de su hermano y lo besó en la frente.

"¡Sam!"

"Voy a buscar algo de comer."

"¡Sam!" Antes de que Dean pudiera decir nada, Sam había salido de la habitación, riéndose y desahogando todo lo que había acumulado durante los últimos días.


	11. Que un instante asi no tenga fin

Este capítulo ocurre tras el final de segunda temporada, por lo que contiene algunos SPOILERS de los capítulos finales de la temporada.

Un murmullo constante llegó hasta los oídos de Sam y lo despertó de improviso.

Cuando se había quedado dormido, recordaba que iban circulando por la carretera, en busca del siguiente fenómeno sobrenatural al que enfrentarse, pero en algún momento, su hermano había detenido el coche sin que él se enterara.

Al mirar al asiento del conductor, Dean no estaba allí y al volverse hacia el otro lado, apenas pudo creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. El sonido que oía sin parar, era el del agua del mar al llegar a la orilla y chocar contra la arena blanca de la playa; una playa totalmente desierta y que parecía casi un paraíso virgen jamás explorado por persona alguna.

La cala era diminuta y seguramente, poca gente reparaba en ella cuando pasaban con sus coches por allí. Sin embargo, Dean lo había hecho, había descubierto un paraíso inexplorado sólo para ellos dos.

Cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió de repente, Sam se sobresaltó y se encontró con su hermano que le ofrecía un café con una sonrisa en los labios. "Buenos días, ya era hora de que te despertaras" Cuando Sam cogió el café, Dean salió de nuevo del coche y lo rodeó dirigiéndose a la otra puerta. "¿No te irás a quedar todo el día ahí sentado verdad?" Antes de que Sam pudiera contestar, Dean le abrió puerta y cogiéndolo del brazo lo hizo salir del coche. "Vamos"

Sam miró a su hermano sin decir nada, sorprendido de su comportamiento, sintiéndose incapaz de creer que ese fuera realmente su hermano.

Dean no era de los tíos que disfrutaban tumbados al sol o que paraban el coche frente a una playa, por muy hermosa y solitaria que esta fuera. Nunca se había fijado en esas cosas y Sam no era capaz de entender porque lo estaba haciendo ahora. Lo vio llegar a la arena, descalzarse, sin preocuparse de donde dejaba las botas y luego vio que se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba tirada en la arena. Sam estaba atónito.

"Vamos Sam, "dijo Dean desde lejos, con un tono que casi parecía impaciente. "Hace un día genial, ¿no querrás perderte esto?"

Sam fue hacia su hermano, dejando sus zapatos junto a los de Dean. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Dean lo miró extrañado, porque aparentemente, no sabía a que se refería su hermano.

"Dean, nunca te ha gustado ir a la playa, por no decir lo aburrido que siempre te ha parecido cuando ves a la gente que se tumba sin más a tomar el sol. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?"

"Nada, Sam. Tenemos unos días libres, no hay fantasmas, criaturas del infierno ni vampiros rondando por aquí cerca. ¿Qué importa si nos tomamos un descanso?"

Aquello si que fue demasiado, ¿Dean tomándose un descanso? Ahora si que Sam estaba seguro de que le ocurría algo extraño a su hermano aunque no se lo quisiera decir.

Entonces, sin más, se dio cuenta. Hacía justo un mes que se habían enfrentado al demonio de ojos amarillos y ya había pasado un mes desde que Dean ofreciera su alma al demonio de ojos rojos a cambio de recuperar la vida de Sam. _Un mes, más y al mismo tiempo un mes menos, supongo que no es algo fácil de llevar. _

Ahora había caído en la cuenta. Dean estaba asimilando que su vida se terminaba, que en tan sólo once meses, el demonio vendría y pediría lo que era suyo y como era normal en él, trataba de ocultarle su miedo a Sam, tratando de parecer todo lo normal posible, demasiado normal para ser exactos.

Mientas pensaba en aquello, Sam vio que su hermano se había sentado en la orilla, justo donde morían las olas y había terminado por tumbarse, había cerrado los ojos y había decidido pasar el rato así.

Mientras estaba allí, Dean notó que una sombra le tapaba el sol. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sam, de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con intensidad.

"Sam, no se si has percatado, pero me tapas el sol"

"¿Así va a ser a partir de ahora?" Su tono casi le pareció a Sam extremadamente duro al oírse hablar de repente

Dean volvió a abrir los ojos. "¿De que estás hablando Sam?"

"Dean, lo sabes perfectamente, no me vengas ahora con chorradas. Vas a dejar que pasen los días, intentando que no me de cuenta que te has dado por vencido. Pues no te lo voy a permitir."

"Sam, yo…" _Sam, por favor, no me hagas esto ahora._

"No Dean ya vale de excusas. ¿Me vas a decir que casualmente hoy hemos ido a parar a este sitio porque si? Pretendes que me distraiga, que no tenga en cuenta que los días van pasando y que cuando ya sea demasiado tarde, ya no haya marcha atrás." Sam se movió y se sentó al lado de su hermano en la arena mirando al frente y suspiró con fuerza. "Y luego decías que yo era el egoísta por querer sacrificarme para matar al demonio." Sam parecía hablar sólo para si mismo.

Dean suspiró pero no dijo nada, sólo miraba hacia su hermano, incapaz de decirle algo de lo que realmente sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, como si no estuviera hablando realmente él, las palabras escaparon de sus labios de repente. "Sam, tengo miedo." _Si Sam, tengo miedo de que me odies cuando me haya ido, de que sólo me recuerdes por haberte abandonado._

Al escuchar aquello, Sam se volvió rápidamente hacia Dean y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al mirarlo a los ojos y ver que era cierto, que su mirada no era la misma que había visto cuando le daba el café, sino que se trataba de unos ojos terriblemente asustados, no supo que decir.

"Supongo que tienes razón, he tratado de ocultar el miedo a saber que la muerte está tan cerca, que seguramente me he pasado a la hora de fingir." Dean sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y un momento después el brazo de Sam rodeando sus hombros.

"Dean, no puedes rendirte sin pelear. Nosotros no hacemos eso, tu no lo hiciste conmigo cuando los demás te decían que no había nada que hacer. Ahora podemos hacer lo mismo."

"Sam no es tan sencillo. Aquello era una guerra, aquí se trata de cumplir un pacto. No podemos romper el trato." Dean se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam, que lo escuchaba en silencio. "Ya sabes lo que ocurriría si lo rompemos." Dean odiaba tener que pensar en ello, porque recordar su pacto con el demonio, le hacía volver a revivir lo que le había llevado a hacerlo, volver a ver el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos, sentir que su corazón ya no latía, notar su sangre correr por sus manos y volver a sentir que había fallado en su misión de proteger al pequeño Sammy.

Mientras lo abrazaba, Sam notó como el cuerpo de Dean comenzaba a temblar. "Claro que se lo que ocurrirá. Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, porque, al menos yo, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte marchar sin pelear."

Al notar como Dean se movía, Sam se apartó ligeramente de él y esperó. Cuando Dean se recostó sobre él y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas, Sam sintió un tremendo alivio, al ver que por fin, Dean se estaba abriendo de nuevo a él. De nuevo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Sam vio que su cuerpo estaba relajado. Le acarició el pelo y recorrió sus mejillas con su mano, sintiendo sobre su piel la respiración de su hermano.

Sam se agachó sobre el rostro de Dean lentamente, mientras lo miraba y le dio un beso dulce y cálido en los labios. "No voy a perderte Dean." Le susurró al oído mientras sentía la mano de su hermano en su espalda, recorriéndola suave y despreocupadamente.

Dean se incorporó y sin decir nada, se quedó mirando el rostro de Sam. Había preparado en su mente ese momento demasiadas veces, el modo en el que convencería a su hermano de que tal vez aquello tenía que pasar, que se sentía feliz de haberle salvado la vida y que no le importaba morir si así Sam estaba a salvo. Había estado todo en su cabeza, hasta ese momento, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sam, hasta que vio sus ganas de luchar por él y después de estar seguro que era cierto, que Sam no iba a dejarlo marchar sin más.

Además, las cosas habían cambiado tanto en los últimos meses entre ellos. Si antes eran hermanos, ahora también eran amantes y si antes hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Sam, ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, en pasar cada segundo a su lado y el simple pensamiento de dejarlo sólo y de imaginar lo que su hermano podría llegar a sufrir con su pérdida, con que sólo se pareciera en algo a lo que él sentía ahora que sabía el sacrificio que había realizado su padre por salvar su vida; lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

Necesitaba levantarse, dejar de mirar a Sam si quería evitar que las emociones se apoderaran de él, pro primera vez desde que su hermano había conocido su pacto. Se dio la vuelta y trató de incorporarse, pero las manos de Sam, aferradas a sus brazos con fuerza, hicieron que volviera a quedar de rodillas sobre la arena.

"Sam, por favor." Había sonado demasiado como una súplica, pero en ese momento, notando el contacto con las manos de su hermano sobre su piel, Dean ya no se sentía capaz de dominar el tono de su voz.

"No voy a dejar que te ocultes como siempre en ti mismo, que te tragues todo lo que sientes y que trates de protegerme. Tal vez queda muy poco tiempo como para que tenga que averiguar lo que te pasa. Aunque en este caso ya lo se." Sam también se incorporó y se puso detrás de Dean, con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. "Si quieres gritar, hazlo, si necesitas llorar…" Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Sam notó con su brazo se humedecía con una pequeña gota.

Con su mano en el rostro de Dean, le hizo girarse y así pudo ver como por su cara, se deslizaban unas lágrimas. Dean bajó la mirada. "Sabes muy bien que no me importa morir, no tengo miedo a dejar este mundo, pero hay algo que me aterra." Sam esperó paciente a que su hermano continuara hablando, no quería presionarle ahora que por fin estaba hablando. Dean suspiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Tu."

"Creo que no te sigo. Dean, ya no tengo visiones, no hay ningún demonio que me persiga para convertirme en el general de todo su ejército..."

Dean sonrío tristemente. "No me refiero a eso Sammy. Tengo miedo de dejarte sólo, de hacerte daño porque te sientas culpable. Se muy bien lo que es eso y no puedo soportar pensar que tengas que pasar por ello tu también."

Durante un momento, Sam se sintió aturdido, incapaz de encontrar una forma para reaccionar ante algo que no se había esperado. Sin embargo, tras los primeros segundos sin saber que contestar a aquello, Sam se levantó de un salto y alargó el brazo hacia Dean.

"Vamos."

"Sam ¿Qué haces?"

Sam se mantuvo de pie, en la misma posición. "Ven conmigo." Dijo de forma casi insistente.

Esperó inmóvil hasta que vio que Dean alargaba su mano hasta la suya. Luego tiró de él y lo levantó, llevándolo hasta sus brazos y rodeando con ellos su cintura. "Tienes que purificarte, sacar de ti las malas energías. Ya veras como entonces te encuentras mejor."

Dean comenzó a reír y aunque no dijo nada, Sam se alegró de ver la sonrisa de nuevo en los labios de su hermano. "Sam, ahora es cuando empiezas a darme miedo de verdad."

"Es algo muy normal en muchas culturas, la purificación con el agua." Sam dio un paso hacia atrás, acercándose a la orilla, mientras arrastraba a un Dean algo reticente. "Vamos, déjate llevar." Le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Acaso tengo alguna opción?" Sam no contestó y siguió retrocediendo hacia el agua.

En realidad, Sam entendía muy bien los sentimientos de Dean, porque él sentía lo mismo, tenía el mismo terror a la posibilidad de perder a su hermano, saber que cada día que pasaba, era un día menos en el que podían estar juntos. Pero no podía dejar que Dean lo supiera, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, hacerle ver, que aún había alguna posibilidad de solucionar todo aquello y al mismo tiempo, creérselo él también.

Una vez en el agua, las primeras olas chocaron con ellos y empaparon sus pantalones, haciendo que se pegaran a sus cuerpos.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en los últimos minutos; sólo se habían mirado a los ojos, sin apenas pestañear. Sam sintió el agua sobre su cintura y al dar un par de pasos más, todavía con Dean entre sus brazos, comprobó que había una hondonada más allá y se detuvo.

"A la de tres." Dijo Sam por fin sonriendo. "Una…dos…" El besó con el que Dean le impidió continuar, lo dejó descolocado de repente. Sintió su lengua en el interior de su boca, jugueteando con la suya y su respiración algo acelerada. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su hermano, mientras ahora era este quien lo rodeaba por la cintura con fuerza, mientras continuaba besándolo con pasión.

Dean separó sus labios de los de Sam por un momento y le dijo. "Tu eres toda la purificación que necesito ahora mismo. Supongo que puede sonar muy cursi, pero es cierto, tenerte aquí, sentirte entre mis brazos y saber que estas bien, es todo lo que necesito."

"Dean, yo no, no se que decir." Le dijo Sam con voz algo entrecortada.

"Pero tienes que saber una cosa. Sigo siendo tu hermano mayor y tengo derecho a hacer esto." Antes de que Sam lo pudiera ver venir, Dean lo empujó y este cayó de espaldas al agua, hundiéndose por completo.

Al verlo emerger del agua, completamente empapado, con el pelo pegado contra la cara y con cara de asombro, Dean comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "¿Por qué has tenido que estropear el momento?" Le protestó Sam con un pequeño puchero.

"Porque como te he dicho, era un momento demasiado cursi." Dean le ofreció la mano para que se acercara y pudiera hacer pie. Cuando lo tuvo agarrado, lo atrajo hacia él y volvió a aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

Introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta mojada de Sam y terminó por quitársela y arrojarla al agua. "Dean, no…" volvió a besarle para no tener que oírle decir que quería dejar la camiseta en la orilla.

Mientras lo besaba, con las manos le revolvió el pelo mojado. Desvió su boca hacia el cuello de Sam y escuchó un ligero gemido proveniente de su hermano. Dejó que su lengua recorriera la piel de Sam, saboreando la sal que en ella estaba pegada después del chapuzón.

Dean tenía ganas de recorrer cada centímetro de la anatomía de Sam con su boca y recordar mentalmente cada resquicio de su cuerpo, por si al final ocurría lo peor y no podía volver a lamer su cuello, a tocar sus manos y oler su aroma, ahora deliciosamente confundido con el del mar, sentir su respiración entrecortada y disfrutar con las cosquillas que siempre le hacía el pelo de Sam.

Sam consiguió liberarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban y tomó el rostro de su hermano con la mano. "No se te ocurra hacer esto como si fuera una despedida. No me vengas ahora con eso de que tengo que recordarte aquí y ahora para siempre." Dean fue a besarle de nuevo sin contestar, pero Sam no le dejó hacerlo y retuvo su cara en su mano. "Dímelo Dean, prométeme que no se trata de nada eso"

"Sam, si crees que esto es lo mejor que puedo darte para que nunca te olvides de mi, estás del todo equivocado." Con un pequeño manotazo, Dean apartó la mano de su hermano de su cara y se la atrapó con fuerza, al igual que cogió su otra mano y agarró las dos tras la espalda de Sam. "Así que deja de preocuparte tanto y disfruta del momento."

Ahora fue Dean, quien, llevando a Sam mientras caminaba, llegó hasta la orilla e hizo que su hermano se tumbara en la arena. Dean se sentó sobre él y dejó que los restos del agua cayeran sobre Sam. Deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sam, casi llegando a arañar su piel y notó como Sam se estremecía de placer. Le desabrochó el cinturón y continuó con el botón del pantalón.

Sam atrapó su mano con fuerza y con un movimiento rápido consiguió tirar a Dean y colocarse encima de él. Sonrió triunfal y atrapó de nuevo su boca con sus labios, mordiendo su labio, mientras se dedicaba a desabrochar su cinturón. "Si estamos jugando a que queda poco tiempo, tengo derecho a asegurarme de que no me pierdo nada de ti." Le desabrochó también el pantalón e introdujo su mano bajo su ropa interior.

Dean arqueó el cuerpo de repente. "Sam…" Fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de gemir de placer. Sus manos llegaron hasta la cintura de Sam y subieron hasta su vientre, haciendo que se pusiera en tensión. Sam notó como Dean estaba cada vez más excitado y terminó por quitarle los pantalones y arrojarlos sin mirar a donde caían.

Cuando se acercó para besarle de nuevo, Dean agarró con fuerza el pelo de Sam, haciendo que echara su cabeza hacia atrás y acercándose a él, le besó el cuello e incluso sus dientes llegaron a morder su piel durante un momento de gran intensidad. Sam, sin esperarse que eso ocurriera suspiró y cerró los ojos, sacando la mano del boxer de Dean.

"No te pienses que voy a dejar que hagas lo que te de la gana conmigo. Ya te he dicho que soy tu hermano mayor y aquí, yo soy el que manda."

Con un empujón, Dean consiguió que Sam cayera sobre la arena, apoyando sus manos hacia atrás y Dean se incorporó, atrayendo su cuerpo con ambas manos.

Dean continuó desabrochando el pantalón de su hermano que ahora no se resistió a las manos de su hermano.

Mientras lo hacía, Dean, comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Sam con sus labios, no dejando ningún espacio por el que deslizar su lengua. Notó el estremecimiento de Sam cuando una pequeña corriente de aire chocó contra ellos, unido al contacto de su mano sobre su muslo ya desnudo.

Finalmente, Dean se tumbó sobre su hermano y terminó de desnudarlo por completo, mientras Sam hacía lo mismo con él. Una vez que ambos cuerpo estuvieron juntos, absolutamente unidos y que las pieles de ambos se estaban tocando por completo, ninguno de los dos pudo resistirlo por más tiempo.

Dean volvió a abrazar el cuerpo de Sam y acercándose todavía más hasta él, terminó por penetrarle, lentamente, como si quisiera que ese momento no tuviera fin, porque, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, deseaba que Sam recordara ese momento para siempre.

Dejó que el movimiento de ambos cuerpos se acompasara a la perfección, mientras sentía la respiración de Sam, algo entrecortada y cada vez más acelerada sobre su hombro. Sam se abrazó a él, en el mismo momento en el sintió que su hermano había entrado en él.

Casi estaba arañando la piel de su espalda pero no podía evitarlo, mientras se miraban a los ojos en completo silencio, sólo roto por los intensos gemidos provenientes de los dos.

Por mucho que hubiera querido, Sam ya no podía resistirse ante aquel torbellino de sensaciones, que por un momento y sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran, compartían lo dos hermanos Winchester; un intenso amor, el miedo a la perdida del ser amado, deseo por el cuerpo que lo rodeaba, angustia por no encontrar a tiempo una solución y esperanza al pensar que por mucho o poco tiempo que les quedara juntos, así es como estarían, juntos.


	12. Dime cómo podría vivir sin ti

"_¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en olvidar un beso?"_ Los dedos de Sam se deslizaron por sus labios, recordando el último beso que le había dado Dean antes de quedarse dormido, su aliento cálido alrededor de su boca, su lengua en su interior y sus dientes mordiendo sus labios.

"_¿Cuándo se borra de la mente una canción de amor o una mirada apasionada?" _El bar en el que habían estado durante esa misma noche, se había quedado vacío antes de las doce y todo el local había sido únicamente para ellos dos. La camarera en el otro extremo de la barra, estaba entretenida con el que debía de ser su novio y no se preocupó por ellos.

Al salir la última persona del bar, Dean se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, fijando sus ojos verdes en la mirada de Sam, mientras la música seguía sonando y retumbaba por los altavoces.

Sam se acercó a su oído, susurrándole, "Me encanta esta canción y daría lo que fuera por bailar contigo." Antes casi de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Dean comenzó a retroceder, llevando consigo a Sam.

"Pues yo sólo quiero saber que no me odiarás cuando me haya ido."

"Dean, por favor." Su hermano le cerró los labios con sus dedos, mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

"Necesito saberlo, quiero oírte decir que seguirás adelante si no conseguimos una forma de parar esto. No puedo pensar en dejarte sólo y que puedas cometer una locura." Sam atrapó la mano de Dean y la separó de su rostro lentamente, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música de una forma casi inconsciente.

"No puedo prometerte que no lloraría, que no sufriría cada vez que pensara en ti o que nunca sería capaz de olvidar estos meses juntos. Pero si que te aseguro que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano por acabar con ese maldito demonio si es que de verdad se atreve a cumplir su pacto." Dean lo miró sin decir nada, luego lo abrazó y hundió su rostro entre el pelo de Sam, oliendo su aroma embriagador.

La música siguió sonando y cuando terminó la canción, comenzó otra y después otra, pero Dean no se separó de él, no dijo absolutamente para que dejaran de bailar como hubiera hecho en otro momento. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Sam.

"_¿Alguna vez se marchara este sentimiento que siento por ti? Te dije que lucharía por vengar tu muerte, pero no se si realmente seré capaz de soportar la soledad." _

La televisión todavía estaba encendida cuando Sam cerró su portátil. Aunque no se lo había dicho a Dean, desde que habían acabado con el demonio de ojos amarillos, se pasaba la mayor parte de las noches buscando información en Internet que le pudiera dar alguna pista sobre como librarse del pacto de su hermano.

Se quedó sentado en el confortable sillón durante un momento, mirando a Dean, que ya se había quedado dormido un rato antes, respirando confortablemente, como si nada pudiera llegar a disturbar su sueño.

Sam no soportaba la idea de que en menos de un año, aquella imagen pudiera cambiar de repente, que un día se encontrara completamente sólo en una habitación igual que esa, que de la noche a la mañana, Dean despareciera de su lado para siempre y no pudieran volver a estar juntos.

"_Me pediste que no te odiara por lo que hiciste. Por supuesto que te odio, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? te marcharás, me dejarás sólo y quieres que siga adelante sin ti ¿Acaso crees que seré capaz de hacerlo?, ¿Acaso crees que es posible que olvide tu sentido del humor cuando me haces rabiar, tus caricias por mi espalda, tus labios recorriendo mi cuello, tu aliento tranquilo cuando te quedas dormido sobre mi pecho. ¿Acaso crees que algo de eso se quedará apartado en el fondo de mi mente alguna vez?"_

La simple idea de que su hermano llegara a tener que agonizar por toda la eternidad en el infierno, sólo por haberle salvado a él la vida, le hacía sentir todavía peor, culpable por la situación a la que estaban a punto de llegar si no hacían algo para detenerla.

"_Maldita sea Dean, ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo? Yo estaba muerto y se que hubiera sido difícil, pero al final, hubieras seguido adelante." _Sin embargo, Sam no estaba tan seguro de eso, porque al pensar en que tarde o temprano, él estaría en la misma situación en la que hubiera estado su hermano si le hubiera dejado marchar; sólo, siendo el último de los Winchester, sin poder levantarse junto a Dean todas las mañanas, sin ver sus ojos verdes brillantes bajo las luces del Impala, sin poder besarle y abrazarle cada noche… sus ojos se rasgaban por las lágrimas y la mayor de las angustias se apoderaba de su cuerpo sin remedio, oprimiendo su pecho e impidiéndole incluso respirar.

Se levantó despacio, sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cama en la que dormía Dean. Se sentó en ella, mientras seguía contemplando el rostro, que tan perfecto le parecía siempre. Acarició su pelo, procurando no despertarle y entonces volvió a recordar las horas pasadas.

"Creo que tengo que cortarme el pelo." Sam se miró en el espejo del baño mientras Dean lo esperaba en la puerta para marcharse.

Dean se volvió hacia él y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Sam. "¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? Llevo dos años contigo, diciéndote que deberías cortarte esas greñas y ahora que estás a punto de perderme de vista, te decides a hacerlo." Sam todavía se sorprendía del humor tan macabro de su hermano.

Notó sus manos alrededor de su cintura. "Pero sabes lo que te digo. Creo que me gustas más así." Le revolvió el pelo con una mano. "Te prefiero cuando pareces un crío y no el respetable abogado en el que te hubieras convertido." Le besó en la esquina de la boca, se dio la vuelta como si nada y salió del baño.

Dean se movió en la cama y murmuró algo que Sam no fue capaz de entender. En el hueco que le había dejado, Sam apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y vio como su hermano se movía y terminaba por apoyar la cabeza sobre sus piernas, quedando casi hecho un ovillo en la cama, pero sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Sam recorrió su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que su hermano suspirara tranquilamente al sentir el contacto con su mano. Sam sonrió. _"De pequeños siempre era al revés. Tu sentado en la cama, esperando a que yo me durmiera, mientras yo me apoyaba en tus piernas y me acurrucaba en las noches más frías, diciéndote que quería esperar a papá despierto, como tu. Nunca lo conseguía. ¿Te quedabas así toda la noche? Supongo que cuando me quedara dormido, te irías a tu cama. ¿o no?. _

"_Nunca me lo has dicho, nunca me has contado lo que pensabas cuando me veías dormir, cuando dejabas pasar las horas, despierto, sólo porque yo quisiera esperar ver a papá volver de una cacería, porque yo estuviera enfermo o porque tuviera miedo al monstruo del armario._

"_En realidad, nunca hemos hablado de eso, de lo que pasaba por tu mente cuando no podías salir un fin de semana por estar conmigo, cuando te quedaste a mi lado durante todas las noches que tuve aquella gripe tan larga y que terminaste por coger tu, cuando le pedías a papá que te dejara ir con él a la siguiente cacería y él te contestaba que tenías que cuidar de mi. _

"_Nunca protestaste, nunca me llegaste a echar la culpa de aquello que no podías hacer. Otros hermanos mayores lo hubieran hecho. ¿Por qué tu no lo hiciste ni una sola vez?, ¿tan convencido estabas de que tenías que cuidar de mi bajo cualquier circunstancia?, ¿tanto como para entregar tu vida y tu alma por mi ahora? Dímelo Dean, dime el porque."_

Hasta ese momento, nunca se lo había llegado a plantear, pero al pensar en ello, no recordaba ni una sola vez, en la que Dean le replicara a su padre por tener que quedarse a cuidar de su hermano, nunca le había oído decir aquello de ya es lo suficientemente mayor para quedarse sólo o soy demasiado mayor como para estar con él. Siempre había sido al contrario.

Sam miró por la ventaba, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer una vez más, al pensar en todo lo que Dean había llegado a sacrificar por él y lo poco que se había llegado a dar cuenta de ello, hasta aquel preciso momento.

Entonces vio el Impala allí aparcado, junto a una de las farolas que alumbraban la calle y que parecía que también estuviera durmiendo. _"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo si no puedo evitar que Dean se vaya?, ¿cómo voy a atreverme a conducirte sabiendo que al fin y al cabo eres SU coche? Todo en ti, está impregnado de Dean y más desde que arreglo por completo en casa de Bobby. Eres como su hijo, su posesión más preciada y no creo que pudiera atreverme a marcharme contigo y seguir con este trabajo."_

Sus pensamientos regresaron a los momentos previos antes de entrar por fin en la habitación aquella misma noche. Habían salido del bar sobre las tres de la mañana y habían decidido retirarse por fin a dormir. Sam conducía el coche, porque Dean había tomado alguna cerveza más de las aconsejables para poder conducir.

Aparcó en el mismo lugar en el que ahora lo veía a través de la ventana y sin hacer mención de bajar, se giró hacia su hermano. "Antes me has pedido que no te odiara por lo que hiciste para salvarme."

Dean agachó la mirada, pero Sam, con su mano, le obligó a levantar la cara y mirarle a los ojos. "Pues yo ahora te pido a ti, que no te odies a ti mismo, por dejarme, porque te recuerdo que me salvaste la vida y ahora me toca a mi salvarte la tuya." Sam estaba mintiendo, pero parecía que Dean no se estaba dando cuenta mientras escuchaba en silencio.

No se sentía bien porque le hubiera salvado la vida, porque en realidad hubiera preferido morir si de esa forma, Dean podía salvarse. "Y si tu te odias por el pacto que hiciste es como si me odiaras a mi por estar vivo."

Dean reaccionó como un resorte, tal y como Sam esperaba. "¡Sam, ¿cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad?! No te odio por estar vivo, nunca podría y tampoco me odio por haber hecho ese pacto, en realidad, lo volvería hacer de nuevo. Pero no odiarme por dejarte sólo… ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?" Dean apartó la vista hacia la ventanilla, porque no quería que su hermano lo viera a punto de llorar, pero sintió la mano de Sam en su rostro, que intentaba hacer que se volviera para mirarle.

"Dean, no me vas a dejar sólo, te he dicho como un millón de veces, que encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo todo esto. Confía en mi, ¿De acuerdo?" Una nueva mentira de la que Dean no se había percatado.

Por mucho que intentaba disimularlo, Sam no las tenía todas consigo de poder encontrar una manera de evitar que el trato se cumpliera; quería creer que había una forma, que no podía ser el pacto perfecto para el demonio de ojos rojos, pero también había una parte dentro de él que trataba de prepararlo para lo peor, aunque él prefería no escucharla.

Sam vio la tristeza en los ojos de Dean y sentía que tenía que hacer algo para hacerlos sentir mejor a los dos. Desvió su mirada hasta el asiento trasero del Impala y volvió a mirar a su hermano mientras le sonreía.

Sorteando, no sin problemas el cambio de marchas, se deslizó entre los asientos delanteros, hasta llegar a la parte trasera del coche. Dean no se había movido, por lo que se acercó a él y deslizando su mano por la mejilla de su hermano, le hizo volverse y consiguió besarle. "Ven"

Dean se lo quedó mirando, mientras veía como Sam se desprendía de su cazadora. "Sam, ¿no crees que estaríamos más cómodos en la hermosa habitación que tenemos nada más salir del coche?"

"Dean, este coche está lleno de ti, tus armas, tu comida, tu ropa, este coche eres tu y quiero formar parte de él contigo, aquí y ahora" Estiró ligeramente del brazo de su hermano que se movió hacia él sin oponer apenas resistencia.

Cuando Dean se sentó a su lado por fin, Sam se levantó y se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello. Dean cogió su rostro con su mano. "Sam, no tienes porque hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?" Sam se detuvo en seco.

"Se que esto lo estás haciendo para animarme, para que me olvide de todo por lo que estamos pasando, pero no es necesario Sammy, con sexo o sin sexo, se que me quieres y que lo harías todo por mi."

"Dean, déjame que recapacite. Te estoy ofreciendo que nos acostemos en el coche, algo que por cierto, todavía no hemos llegado a hacer y tu me pides que no lo haga por lástima." Tratando de no hacerle demasiado daño, le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro. "¿Por quien me tomas?, ¿Acaso crees que puedo llegar a pensar que un poco de sexo desenfrenado en el asiento trasero de tu coche te puede llegar a animar? Por favor, se que tu no eres así."

Pareciendo ofendido, Sam se apartó de su hermano, se sentó a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y volvió la mirada hacia la calle. Sabía muy bien porque Dean le había dicho aquello e incluso podía llegar a entenderle sin problemas, pero no iba a permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que su hermano se hundiera todavía más, si él podía evitarlo.

Sin mirar, sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su estómago, desabrochando uno de los botones de su camisa e introduciendo la mano hasta llegar a su piel y comenzar a deslizarse por ella.

"Dean, ¿qué haces?"

"Supongo que me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba" Dean desabrochó otro de los botones de su camisa.

"¿Y?" El contacto de su piel con las manos de Dean comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas y apenas podía contener la risa y permanecer serio.

"Que creo que he pensado mejor en eso que has dicho de… ¿cómo era?"

Dean se acercó a él y estiró de su cuerpo hasta que quedó medio tumbado en el asiento. "¿No te referirás a lo del "sexo desenfrenado en el asiento trasero de tu coche, verdad? Porque yo creía que habíamos quedado que eso era que sentía lástima por tu situación."

"Si precisamente a eso es a lo que me refería." Terminó de deshacerse de todos los botones de la camisa de Sam y se la quitó por completo. "Sam, no pretendía decir eso, es sólo que…"

"¿Por qué no te callas y me besas de una vez?" Dean lo miró algo confundido, no esperaba escuchar a su hermano decir eso, pero desde luego le había encantado oírle decir aquello.

Rodeo la cintura de Sam por completo con ambos brazos e incluso le hizo levantar unos centímetros del asiento al atraerlo hacia él y atrapar su boca con sus labios.

Sam abrió los ojos al escuchar de nuevo a Dean murmurar algo. Se había quedado dormido y no se había dado cuenta.

Volvió a mirar al Impala. _"Supongo que podría llegar a llevarme bien contigo, a que me aceptaras, después de todo, imagino que eso es lo que me dirá Dean si llega a…" _

Miró a su hermano y lo vio con los ojos abiertos mirándole. "Sam ¿qué haces, por qué no estás durmiendo en tu cama?" Dean se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

"_Me gustaría tanto decírtelo, poder liberar de una vez este miedo y esta locura que me invaden. A veces pienso que no podré resistir mucho más con esta bomba en mi interior que está a punto de estallar, pero si tu pudiste guardar el secreto de papá, por no hacerme sufrir, supongo también podré quedarme con esto dentro."_

"Sam, ¿estás bien?" Sam no se había dado cuenta de que no le había llegado a contestar, que simplemente se había quedado mirándolo en silencio, hablando consigo mismo.

Dean se acercó a él y deslizó su brazo sobre sus hombros. "Sammy, ¿qué pasa?, ¿No habrás vuelto a tener alguna visión?"

"No, no es eso, quiero decir que no es nada. Es solo que te he oído hablar en sueños y me has preocupado. Eso es todo."

Dean apoyó su frente en el hombro de su hermano, sin contestar. Sabía que Sam no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no le hacía falta preguntar que era lo que le ocurría para saber que era lo que preocupaba a Sam. Si no se lo quería decir, Dean no le iba a obligar, porque al fin y al cabo, él estaba en la misma situación.

Sam lo vio deslizarse y apoyarse en su pecho, rodearle con sus brazos, cerrar los ojos y volver a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

"_Gracias por no obligarme a contarte esto. Se que me entiendes y me conoces perfectamente y te quiero por ello."_


	13. Dime que me quieres

Dean miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor del Impala. Después de cinco horas conduciendo, estaba realmente cansado y eso se podía ver en las prominentes ojeras que habían aparecido en su rostro. Sin embargo, prefería continuar conduciendo, dejarse llevar por los faros en mitad de la noche, que apenas iluminaban la carretera y así evitarse pensar en la gran cantidad de emociones e ideas que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba, por mucho que se esforzaba por evitarlo, la voz de su conciencia, su propia mente, siempre se imponía a cualquier otra cosa.

Miró un momento a Sam, que dormía en el asiento de al lado y tuvo que apartar los ojos enseguida; porque él era su conciencia, su hermanito lo había cambiado en esos dos años que llevaban recorriendo el país juntos, poco a poco, sin que él se diera cuenta apenas y por mucho que tratara de negarlo, no le disgustaba en absoluto su nuevo yo.

Volvió a desviar los ojos hacia su hermano, que aunque seguía dormido, parecía estar llamándole mentalmente.

Esta vez, tuvo que parar el coche en el arcén y respirar hondo. _"¿Será posible?"_ Notó que las manos le temblaban ligeramente sobre el volante mientras mantenía la vista fija en Sam, incluso creyó, que algo dentro de él se estremecía.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, apago el motor y salió al exterior. Mentalmente se aseguró del que día era. ¿Cómo había podido pasar el tiempo tan rápido?

Todavía recordaba el día en el que la cuenta atrás de su vida había comenzado. Recordó los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Sam, cuando le dijo lo que había hecho, su mirada aterrada y triste, que lo miraba sin apenas poder creer lo que escuchaba y entonces volvió a sentir la misma emoción de desesperación que estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso momento.

Prácticamente, habían dejado atrás el año de plazo para que el demonio regresara y si un año antes no le importó vender su vida y su alma a cambio de la vida de Sam, ahora empezaba a sentirse totalmente desesperado por seguir viviendo, no por el mismo, sino por Sam, porque no podía imaginarse lo que sentiría su hermano cuando él se fuera. _"Si yo te hubiera perdido aquel día, Sammy, no se lo que hubiera hecho." _

Se dio la vuelta hacia el coche y vio que Sam seguía durmiendo. Sonrío tristemente, en silencio.

"_Te pedí que no me odiaras por lo que hice y yo mismo no soy capaz de no hacerlo. ¿Pero que querías que hiciera, dejarte morir a manos de ese bastardo? Si ni siquiera puedo dormir sin volver a ver como te desplomabas en mis brazos, muerto en esa cama, sabiendo que te había fallado._

"_¿Cómo iba a abandonarte sin luchar? Eso hubiera sido como defraudar la memoria de papá y destruir todo por lo que tu y yo hemos estado luchando todo este tiempo. Tenía que traerte de vuelta, demostrarme a mi mismo, que si tu estás vivo, aún queda algo bueno en el mundo. _

"_Pero me odio, me odio por abandonarte ahora, por no haber encontrado la forma de quedarme a tu lado para siempre, porque después de todo lo que has hecho por ayudarme, no puedo demostrarte que no siempre nos tienen que pasar cosas malas."_

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y se sentó en una pequeña bajada que hacía el terreno. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró amargamente.

Se había prometido a si mismo que no lloraría delante de Sam, que no permitiría que este viera su miedo, el terror que recorría sus venas igual que su sangre de cazador. No estaba dispuesto a poner sobre los hombros de su hermano el peso con el que cargaba desde hacía un año.

Pero ahora no lo pudo evitar. Sólo, en mitad de la noche, teniendo como únicos testigos de su desesperación a las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, desahogó su rabia, acumulada desde hacía demasiado tiempo, dejando fluir las lágrimas por sus mejillas en silencio, procurando que su hermano no se despertara al escucharlo.

Una voz en su interior resonó con fuerza. _"Te odio maldita sea, te odio con todas mis fuerzas."_ No sabía realmente si se trataba de lo que pensaría Sam dentro de pocas semanas o eran palabras que se estaba diciendo a si mismo. _"Sam te quiere, te adora y moriría por ti y tu te vas a marchar, desaparecerás de su vida sin decir adiós, sin beso de despedida, sin una última noche de pasión. Dejarás que se quede sólo durante el resto de su vida. ¿No crees que hubiera preferido morir aquel día que ver como perdía a su padre y a su hermano de la misma forma?"_

"¡NO!" Se sorprendió de haber pronunciado aquella palabra en voz alta y con tanta fuerza, pero no lo había podido evitar. _"Sam no se dará por vencido, se que seguirá adelante. Con el tiempo conocerá a alguien, se enamorará y acabará por dejar mi recuerdo aparcado en el fondo de su mente. Puede que le cueste un tiempo, pero precisamente eso es lo que necesitará, tiempo."_

Sintió ganas de vomitar y creyó que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. ¿Sam le olvidaría?, ¿conocería a otra persona que le hiciera feliz y que volviera a recomponer su corazón hecho pedazos por él, que tan intensamente le quería?

"Seguramente." Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que él sería el que iba a romper su corazón, que él iba a empujar a su propio hermano a un abismo, que no sabía como cuanto de profundo era y que no le había importado hacerlo en su momento, porque ni siquiera había pensado en eso al ofrecer su vida.

Dean se preguntó si sería posible sentirse peor de lo que estaba en ese momento, si un corazón podía llegar a sufrir más que el suyo, que lo sentía a punto de estallar en el interior de su pecho y que tenía ganas de arrancárselo y lanzarlo a la carretera, para de aquella forma dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas.

Decidió pensar en otra cosa, pero le fue imposible, en su cabeza veía continuamente la figura alta y musculosa de su hermano. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de nuevo. Pero no una sonrisa triste, sino la sonrisa que sólo el amor sabe expresar.

Realmente, Sam le había cambiado, apenas un par de años antes, todo su mundo era su padre, el Impala, las llamadas e emails que recibía desde Stanford y las noches en los bares y en los moteles de carretera. Disfrutaba cazando cualquier criatura sobrenatural y no se molestaba en preguntarle si era algo maligno o no. Simplemente apuntaba y disparaba.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran totalmente distintas. Pensó mentalmente en las mujeres con las que se había acostado durante el último año y apenas recordó un par. Sin embargo, su mente se inundó con imágenes de Sam, sus ojos grandes y siempre llenos de vida, que lo observaban mientras limpiaba sus armas en silencio, sus labios, que conocía a la perfección y que tantas veces había disfrutado besándolos y saboreándolos a altas horas de la madrugada mientras hacían guardias, a la espera de la criatura que quisieran cazar, su piel suave y mojada siempre que terminaba de darse una ducha y su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, medio tapado por las sábanas junto a él, durmiendo después de cada noche de placer intenso.

Además ya no disfrutaba matando cualquier criatura que no fuera de este mundo, si no que Sam le había enseñado a ver más allá de la forma vampírica o de hombrelobo y ver al verdadero ser y que no siempre era demoníaco.

Volvió a sonreir con cierta tristeza. _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sam no se hubiera ido a Stanford, si el tiempo durante el que hemos estado separados, hubiera seguido a mi lado?"_ Tiempo perdido. Si, años perdidos que ahora hubiera deseado que nunca hubieran pasado de aquella forma.

Seguramente hubiera descubierto su auténtico amor por Sam mucho antes de lo que lo había hecho ahora. _"¿Acaso no lo hiciste? De que sirve mentirte ahora que todo se termina. Reconócelo, no seas cobarde, siempre, de alguna forma, siempre le has querido de otra manera que por ser sólo tu hermano. _

"_El te odiará ahora por perderte, pero tu querido Sammy te dejó sólo, sin mirar atrás cuando quiso irse a la universidad. Conoció a Jessica y estuvo a punto de casarse. Nunca se lo perdonaste."_

"¡Basta!" Apartó de su mente aquellos pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía siquiera rondar aquello por su mente? Amaba con toda su alma a Sam y nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerle el más mínimo daño.

Si hubiera sido feliz con Jessica, siendo el abogado que esperaba ser entonces, nunca le hubiera dicho nada acerca de sus emociones en aquel bar. Hubiera preferido ver a su hermano feliz y guardar sus sentimientos, antes que obligarle a elegir algo que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza de tener a Jessica a su lado.

Lo adoraba demasiado como para hacerle eso. Entonces hubiera dado su vida por la de Sam, sin importarle nada y hubiera sido feliz él también de ver como Jessica y su padre le ayudaban a superar su pérdida, que con el tiempo hubiera cicatrizado.

Pero, claro estaba, las cosas ahora eran completamente diferentes y sentía que había perdido por completo los años en los que Sam había estado lejos de él, años, en los que faltaba algo en su interior, en los que echaba de menos alguien con quien compartir su vida y sus cacerías, años en los que necesitaba a Sam durmiendo en la cama de al lado, acompañándolos en sus cacerías o curando sus heridas.

"_Y ahora que te tengo para siempre a mi lado, que no puedo pensar en pasar un momento sin sentirte cerca." _Se volvió hacia el coche donde su hermano seguía durmiendo. _"Incluso ahora mismo te echo de menos y quiero meterme en el coche contigo. _

"_Ahora que daría lo que fuera porque fueras feliz a mi lado…" _Volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, tratando de ocultar, aunque ya era imposible, la herida mortal en su corazón que no dejaba de sangrar desde hacía casi un año entero ya.

"_Te pedí que no odiaras, pero ahora se que no debí hacerlo, porque se que me mentiste, tratabas de no hacerme daño y no te culpo por ello, pero me mentiste y lo se, porque yo también te mentí cuando te dije que no dejaría de luchar hasta el último momento. Ya no puedo más Sam, estoy cansado y quiero que todo esto termine de una vez, lo siento."_

"Lo siento."

Las manos cálidas y suaves que tanto adoraba tocar, le rodearon la cintura con delicadeza. "¿Por qué lo sientes?" Sam estaba arrodillado detrás de él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y con el pelo algo despeinado. Le abrazó con fuerza, como si supiera que algo le preocupaba, aunque desconocía lo que era.

Dean se giró hacia él, con los ojos todavía vidriosos por las lágrimas derramadas y las mejillas algo sonrosadas. "_¿Por qué has tenido que despertarte? Mierda, no quería que me vieras así"_

"Dean ¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás…?" Sam nunca creyó llegar a hacer esa pregunta a su hermano, apenas lo había visto llorar en toda su vida y cuando lo había visto, sabía exactamente porque había sido, pero ahora, por su mente, pasaron demasiados motivos como para saber cual de todos ellos, hacía que Dean pudiera llegar a estar en ese estado. "¿Por qué?" finalmente no se atrevió a pronunciar la palabra llorar.

Recostándose sobre el pecho de su hermano, Dean cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de Sam. Se relajó al sentir el contacto con su cuerpo y sentir su calor, como siempre le pasaba al sentirlo cerca, pero no pudo evitar pensar que eso acabaría pronto, que en unas pocas semanas Sam no tendría a quien abrazar y Dean no tendría sobre quien apoyarse bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre la mano de Sam. "Dean, por favor, háblame, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Me estás asustando" Acarició la mejilla húmeda de su hermano y le obligó a girar la cara hacia él.

Sam, apenas podía creer lo frágil y lo terriblemente débil que parecía ahora Dean, el cazador, que tan temerario parecía en otras ocasiones, apenas podía dejar de temblar entre sus brazos y ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos unos pocos segundos, sin tener que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía miedo?" Sam asintió en silencio, mientras sentía las manos de Dean sobre las suyas. "Pues es cierto, tengo miedo, estoy aterrado."

"Lo se Dean, yo también tengo miedo, pero te dije que encontraría una forma de sacarte de esta."

"No Sam, no me entiendes. No tengo miedo a morir, sabes que nunca he tenido miedo a morir." Desvió su mirada de su hermano por un momento, necesitaba pensar en como decir aquello, como abrir su corazón a Sam de una manera que no lo había hecho nunca, que se había prometido a si mismo que no haría jamás. "Lo que de verdad me da un miedo atroz es perderte, dejarte sólo." Volvió a mirar de nuevo a su hermano, esperando saber cual era su reacción, pero Sam siguió escuchándole en silencio. "No puedo pedirte que no me odies porque ya me odio yo, no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa a todas horas."

"Dean yo…"

"¿Qué vas a decirme, que decías la verdad cuando me dijiste que no me odiabas? No me mientas Sam, no es necesario, no tenemos cinco años ninguno de los dos." Aferró con fuerza las manos de Sam, sintiendo, que de esa forma era capaz de hablar con mayor libertad ahora que había empezado. "Sam, me muero si tan sólo paso cinco minutos lejos de ti, no hago más que pensar, cuando estás dormido que es lo que estarás soñando o si se tratara de una de tus pesadillas y se me parte el alma cuando te veo llorar. ¿Crees que puedo siquiera pensar en lo que sentirás tu cuando me vaya? Si despertarme sin que tu estés a mi lado hace que el corazón se me pare, ¿qué crees que pasara cuando me haya ido?"

Como impulsado por una gran fuerza invisible, Dean se levantó y dio un par de pasos. Necesitaba aire, respirar para evitar volver a llorar y ni siquiera esperó a que Sam le contestara. Sin embargo, un par de segundos más tarde volvió a encontrar las manos de su hermano rodeando su cintura y acariciando sus caderas lentamente.

"_Dime que me perdonas, di que pase lo que pase estaré contigo, dime que me quieres, Sammy, dime que me quieres, dime…"_

"¿Crees que yo no siento lo mismo? Cuando no te he visto en el coche, he creído que había llegado el día y que no te volvería haber, he creído que me moría. ¿Y sabes lo que he sentido? De acuerdo, es cierto que pensé que te iba a odiar pero no ha sido así." El cuerpo de Dean seguía agitándose, entre el frío de la noche y sus propios sentimientos, durante tantos meses reprimidos en su interior. "He pensado en lo mucho que te quiero y en como iba a ser capaz de seguir adelante sin ti. Dean no te odio, porque se que pase lo que pase y aunque no estemos físicamente juntos, se que estarás a mi lado."

Sam se separó de su hermano y se colocó frente a él. Poniendo su mano en la barbilla de Dean volvió a obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. También él tenía ganas de llorar. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan decaído, ni siquiera durante esos últimos meses, pero ahora parecía haberse hundido por completo, de repente y no sabía que hacer para sacarlo de aquel abismo.

Los brazos de Dean, que hasta ese momento habían estado caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rodearon la cintura de su hermano y le hizo tumbarse de nuevo en la hierba a su lado, debajo de un frondoso y solitario árbol, apoyados sobre su corteza.

"Se que tenía que haber sido sincero contigo mucho antes, pero…" Cuando los labios de Sam se posaron sobre los de Dean, este olvidó todo aquello que quería decirle a su hermano.

Las manos de su hermano se habían introducido debajo de su camiseta y subían por su espalda. Dean puso una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Sam, atrayendo de ese modo su boca a la suya todavía más si era posible y la otra desapareció debajo de su ropa.

El beso fue dulce, muy lento y lleno de amor, todo lo que Dean necesitaba de su hermano esa noche, todo lo que podía hacer que su mente olvidara durante un rato sus mayores temores perdido entre los brazos de Sam y con su cuerpo rodeando el suyo como si fuera la estatua de porcelana más fina y frágil del mundo.

Las manos de su hermano recorrían su anatomía despacio, sin prisa, deleitándose en cada curva con la que se encontraban y Dean creyó que estaba tomando fotografías mentales por si al final ocurría lo peor.

Dean separó sus labios de los de Sam y lo miró a los ojos, comprensivos y ajenos a cualquier tipo de odio que Dean pudiera pensar que su hermano sentiría hacia él. Sam, también lo miró y sonrío con un brillo distinto en los ojos.

"Dean, ¿sabes cual es el único motivo por el que podría odiarte ahora mismo?" Dean lo miró confundido.

"No"

"Que no dejes de mirarme como si fueras a desaparecer en cinco segundos y no hayas intentado quitarme la ropa todavía"

Dean tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, porque de todo lo que esperaba que Sam le hubiera dicho, aquello nunca lo hubiera pensado. Pero en realidad, se alegraba de que lo hubiera dicho, sabía muy bien como alegrarle la noche, como hacerle olvidar, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente el mayor de sus miedos.

Empujó a Sam sobre la hierba y se colocó sobre él, acercó su boca de nuevo a de su hermano y le mordió el labio, mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa.

Por primera vez desde que se había bajado del coche, dejó de temblar y su mente se volvió a inundar de imágenes de Sam, mientras lo besaba con renovada pasión con los ojos cerrados. Lo recordó tocándole, desnudándole, abrazándole y besándole.

Sintió su cuerpo debajo del suyo y lo sintió respirar sobre su rostro, lo escuchó gemir y estremecerse de placer y durante un momento, creyó que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor y que esa noche nunca terminaría mientras tuviera a Sam a su lado, sus labios contra los suyos y sus manos sobre su piel cálida.

La voz de Sam en su oído, lo trajo de nuevo a realidad, pero no le importó. "Te quiero"


	14. Nadie podra separarme de ti

Un ruido extraño en la habitación despertó a Dean. Todavía era noche cerrada, aunque no quedaban demasiadas horas para el amanecer y en el exterior de la habitación no se oía absolutamente nada. Cuando por fin consiguió que su cerebro estuviera atento a lo que estaba escuchando, supo de donde provenía. Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su hermano, que parecía estar hablando en sueños.

"Dean, por favor, ahora no…" El resto fue completamente inaudible para Dean.

El mayor de los hermanos se levantó y se acercó a la cama de Sam. Se sentó en el borde y observó a su hermano en silencio. "Dean, no." Dean no sabía si debía despertarle. A simple vista no parecía estar teniendo un sueño de lo más agradable, pero ¿y si se trataba de una visión? Decidió esperar a ver lo que ocurría.

"¡Dean, he dicho que no!" Sam se incorporó casi de un salto y agarrando a su hermano, cogiéndolo desprevenido lo tumbó en la cama y se puso encima de él. Sam respiraba con dificultad y extremadamente rápido, sus ojos completamente abiertos, parecían no ver Dean en absoluto.

"Sam ¿qué haces?" Dean se revolvió, pero no consiguió liberarse. "Déjame." En ese momento vio que el rostro de su hermano cambiaba.

"Dean ¿qué ha ocurrido?"

"Estabas durmiendo, creo que hablabas conmigo y luego te has abalanzado sobre mi. Sam, si querías un poco de sexo, bastaba con que lo hubieras dicho." Con su hermano todavía encima Dean e echó a reír. "Sam…"

Entendiendo lo que su hermano quería decirle, Sam se levantó y se sentó en la cama. "No recuerdo nada, sólo que no fue placentero."

"¿Estás bien ahora?" Aunque trataba de rebajarlo, el tono de Dean seguía sonando preocupado. Hacía muchos días, desde que habían acabado con el demonio de ojos amarillos, que Sam no tenía ninguna visión. ¿Pero que pasaba si había tenido una y tenía que ver con el futuro de Dean? Sin embargo, Dean prefirió no presionar a su hermano.

"Creo que si, sólo quiero volver a dormir." Dean se levantó y fue hacia su cama. "¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?"

"Sam, no creo que…" Al mirar los ojos suplicantes de Sam, Dean conocía perfectamente cual iba a ser el desenlace de aquella discusión. "Sabes, a veces me pregunto como consigues engatusarme siempre."

Sam se hizo a un lado y dejó que su hermano se tumbara junto a él. En cuanto Dean se hubo acomodado, Sam lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano. "Gracias, es lo que necesitaba." Cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse de nuevo.

- o -

Sam sintió el aroma que tan bien conocía sobre su cuello. "Dean, estoy cansado, necesito dormir." Unas manos suaves se deslizaron por sus caderas y lo sujetaron con fuerza. "Dean, que tal si esperamos a que se haga de día." Sam no quería abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado extenuado, sólo quería descansar. Pero las manos no se detuvieron. "¡He dicho que no!" Y con un fuerte empujón, consiguió por fin liberarse.

El ruido del golpe lo despertó de repente y el grito de su hermano le devolvió a la realidad. "Sam, por el amor de dios, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?" Sam buscó en la cama a Dean pero no lo encontró. Un momento después lo vio levantarse del suelo.

"Me estabas tocando, te he dicho que ahora no quería hacer nada." La cara de incredulidad que podía ver en su hermano, le decía claramente que no era así.

"Sam, estaba durmiendo y cuando me he dado cuenta, me habías empujado fuera de la cama."

Sam no sabía que contestar a eso, estaba tan seguro de lo que había sentido, olido, le parecía tan difícil no poder fiarse de su propio cuerpo. Nunca había tenido sueños tan reales, a no ser que se trataran de visiones. "Lo siento, no se, estaba seguro de que eras tu."

Dean suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la cama. "¿Crees que podrás volver a dormirte sin que yo resulte herido?"

"Lo intentaré." Su hermano volvió a tumbarse y Sam volvió a abrazarse a él. Dean se mantuvo en silencio, pero se estaba comenzando a preocupar, no quería pensar que era lo siguiente que podía hacerle y tampoco porque lo estaba haciendo. Por ello, trató de mantenerse despierto para ver si Sam conseguía dormirse con normalidad o había algo sobrenatural en todo el asunto.

- o -

Un susurro llegó hasta el oído de Sam, al mismo tiempo que unas manos, las mismas que le habían tocado antes, subían lentamente por su pecho. Al contrario que las dos veces anteriores, Sam decidió que lo mejor sería abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a lo que estuviera pasando si de verdad Dean no tenía nada que ver.

Al principio, le costó acostumbrarse a la total oscuridad, pero un momento más tarde vio el rostro de una mujer sobre el suyo.

"Hola Sam." El pequeño de los Winchester, trató de moverse, pero le fue imposible, no podía controlar su cuerpo, como si este estuviera completamente muerto. La mujer sonrió y deslizó un dedo, de nuevo por el pecho de Sam. "¿Por qué te resistes?"

"¿Quién eres?" Sam miró a donde se suponía que tenía que estar su hermano, pero no lo vio, Dean no estaba allí. "¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?"

"¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Solo se trata de un sueño, tu hermano está bien, en el otro lado, en la realidad." La chica, aparentemente joven se mordió el labio inferior. "Por eso te necesito Sam, sólo soy real en los sueños, en noches de luna llena como hoy y necesito un cuerpo para llegar a la realidad"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Puedo ser quien tu quieras pero dentro de un momento seré tu, con tiempo suficiente como para llevar a cabo mi plan antes de que se acabe la noche."

"¿Eres un demonio?"

La mujer se acercó a su oído susurrándole. "Si, me han llamado demonio, pero prefiero el nombre científico. Soy un súcubo en busca de diversión." Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Sam sintió un gran estremecimiento en su pecho y un fuerte sonido se apoderó de toda la habitación.

- o -

Dean sintió el movimiento de Sam a su lado. Suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Había terminado por dormirse, pero al menos, parecía que Sam ya estuviera bien. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, cuando la mano de su hermano comenzó a rodear su cuello, Dean supo, que algo no marchaba bien.

"Sam…" No quería asustarle, despertándole bruscamente, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer en sueños, después de lo que ya había visto esa misma noche. La otra mano de Sam despareció tras su espalda y descendió hasta desaparecer bajo su ropa interior. Dean no pudo evitar reírse. "Sam, vamos despierta." Dean sintió una leve presión por la mano de su hermano en su cuello."

"¿Quién dice que estaba dormido?" Sam se incorporó sin apartar la mano que oprimía el cuello de Dean. Su hermano lo miró algo confundido.

"¿Estás bien? Te noto raro." Sin contestar, Sam se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, mientras aumentó ligeramente, la presión sobre el cuello de su hermano.

Dean se deshizo de su boca y agarró con ambas manos el brazo que apretaba su cuello. "Sam, déjalo ya, esto empieza a no tener gracia." Dean estaba comenzando a asustarse, Sam no se comportaba así. Le miró a los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de que su mirada era distinta y de algún modo familiar. "Esto no puede ser bueno."

Mientras se sentaba sobre el estómago de Dean, Sam dejó de presionarle el cuello y finalmente comenzó a respirar con normalidad. Se acercó a su oído la vez que jugueteaba con su pelo. "Dean, sólo es un juego, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?" Besó su mejilla y bajó hasta su cuello.

"Porque tu no te comportas así." A pesar de no querer seguir el juego de Sam, Dean no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido. "Sam por favor, sea lo que sea que te ocurra, podemos solucionarlo."

Sam elevó de nuevo el rostro. "¿Crees que por no tener tu el control de la situación algo no va bien?" Deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta de su hermano mientras hablaba. "Se lo que te gusta y si me dejas puedo dártelo." Besó de nuevo a Dean en los labios, con fuerza, mientras le escuchaba respirar cada vez con más fuerza.

Dean trató de levantarse, pero Sam se lo impidió. "Sam se que me conoces bien, pero yo también te conozco y no estás actuando como tu mismo. Ya sabes que no es la primera vez que te ocurre." Levantó una mano, intentando alcanzar el rostro de su hermano, pero Sam también le impidió eso, aprisionando ambos brazos con sus manos.

"Dean, lo de Meg es agua pasada. Ahora sólo quiero que disfrutes de esto." Sin levantarse de su hermano, Sam se acercó a su bolsa que estaba junto a la cama y cogió una cuerda.

Dean apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero por mucho que trataba de evitarlo no iba a conseguirlo. Se revolvió con la intención de quitarse de encima el cuerpo de su hermano, pero le fue imposible. Sam cogió sus manos y aunque quiso impedirlo, su hermano o quien quiera que le dominara ahora era demasiado fuerte para él y tuvo que resignarse a verse atado al cabecero de la cama.

"Sam, te lo repito, no eres tu mismo, tienes que luchar…" Sin que pudiera terminar la frase Sam aprisionó su boca e incluso pudo sentir el mordisco en su labio, mientras escuchaba a su hermano reír. "¡Vamos Sam! Tu no eres así." Un pequeño reguero de sangre comenzó a caer por la comisura de sus labios. Sam se volvió a acercar a su rostro y lamió delicadamente su sangre.

De repente levantó el rostro igual que un gato en guardia y pareció que todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Miró hacia la ventana gimoteando. "Ahora no por favor, me ha costado muchos meses llegar a esto, necesito un poco más de tiempo para terminar, no puede estar amaneciendo ya." Dean lo miraba atónito, incapaz de saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano en ese momento.

Las primeras luces del alba aparecieron en el horizonte.

"¿Sam, estás bien?" Pero no obtuvo respuesta, mientras su hermano parecía perdido, fuera del mundo real. Mientras esperaba impaciente, trató de desatarse, pero el nudo estaba demasiado apretado y fue incapaz. "Mierda."

"¿Dean?" Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sam parecía estar absolutamente perdido, pero Dean estaba seguro de que realmente se trataba de su hermano. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Eso me gustaría que me explicarás a mi"

Sam miró por fin a su hermano, las ataduras, la sangre y finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre él, pero no recordaba como habían terminado así. "¿Yo te he hecho esto?"

"Digamos que no eras tu mismo. ¿Que tal si me desataras?"

Sam se acercó a donde estaba el nudo, pero un momento antes de deshacerlo, miró hacia abajo, hacia el rostro de Dean y el pequeño rastro de sangre. Se agachó hacia él e igual que había hecho antes, lamió la sangre. "Por favor, ¿no me digas que ha vuelto otra vez?" Sam subió hasta sus labios y le besó con dulzura, haciendo ese instante parecer eterno, tal y como hacía siempre.

"¿Crees que no soy yo el que te ha besado?" Volvió a hacerlo por segunda vez, pero esta vez deslizó sus manos por las caderas de Dean, masajeando su piel con ambos pulgares. Sam sintió el cuerpo de Dean estremecerse "¿Alguien más conoce tu punto débil como yo?" Sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó de nuevo al rostro de su hermano y comenzó a besar sus mejillas con suavidad, mientras mechones de su pelo, caían hasta el rostro de Dean. "Dime que hay alguien más que sabe que te encanta el aroma de mi pelo mientras duermes a mi lado."

"Muy bien Sam, se que eres tu, pero suéltame ya, por favor, no me gustan estos juegos." Sam se lo quedó mirando intrigado.

"¿Qué es lo que no te gusta exactamente, no tener el control de la situación o que alguien tenga poder sobre ti?" Mientras hablaba, Sam fue recorriendo el pecho de Dean con su mano, formando dibujos sin sentido alguno.

"Creo que cualquiera de los dos motivos estaría bien." Sam parecía no tener ninguna intención de moverse. "Sam, por favor." Sam sonrió ante la insistencia de su hermano, incluso parecía que le estuviera suplicando desesperadamente.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Sam, mientras comenzaba soltar las ataduras de Dean. "Además se está haciendo de día y apenas hemos podido dormir esta noche."

Una vez que se vio completamente liberado de las ataduras, Dean apartó a Sam y ahora fue él quien se puso sobre su hermano. "¿Qué me dices ahora, Sammy, te gusta este juego?"

A pesar de haberlo cogido desprevenido, Sam supo reaccionar y también se deshizo de la presión de Dean, que volvió a terminar de nuevo, tumbado en el suelo. Sam se levantó con presteza y se volvió a colocar sobre él.

"Creo que si."

Si alguien los hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera dicho que se trataba de dos leones en la lucha por el territorio y el dominio de la manada, dos machos que no se iban dejar doblegar tan fácilmente por el otro.

"Crees que puedes conmigo ¿verdad? No seas…" Sam no le dejó terminar de hablar, porque le selló los labios con un nuevo beso intenso y largo, que estuvo a punto dejarlo sin respiración.

"No se lo que ha ocurrido antes, pero ahora solo estoy yo contigo, y no voy a dejarte por mucho demonio o espíritu que trate de poseerme."

"Lo se Sammy." Sam se tumbó a su lado en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano había estado en peligro por su culpa. Dejó que Dean lo abrazara en silencio. "Nada podrá separarte de mi."

Sam elevó la cabeza hasta poder mirar a su hermano. "¿Y si eres tu el que separas de mi?" Dean besó su mejilla con dulzura, mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre el pelo de su hermano.

"Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo." Sam suspiró sin decir nada. Tal vez se había dormido, o tal vez, prefería seguir viviendo en aquel momento feliz, intentando, al menos por un día olvidar el destino fatal que poco a poco se acercaba hasta su hermano.


	15. Lo importante es lo que hagas de mi

**Este capitulo tiene lugar justo después del final del capitulo 3x05 Bedtime Stories, por lo que hay spoilers de ese mismo capitulo.**

* * *

Una extraña sensación hizo que Dean se despertara de repente, casi sobresaltado. Aún cuando estaba dormido, había sentido como si alguien le estuviera observando en silencio, muy fijamente. Al abrir por fin los ojos, la sorpresa se apoderó de él y a punto estuvo de levantarse de la cama de un salto.

Delante de él, sentado sobre su cama, Sam lo miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado por algo, con sus ojos clavados en él. No se movía, apenas parecía respirar y ni siquiera parecía que estuviera parpadeando.

"¡Mierda Sam!, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí plantado¿Por qué no estás en la cama¿No me digas que vuelves a tener insomnio otra vez?" Sam no contestó, se mantuvo tal y como estaba, totalmente quieto, observando a Dean, sólo que ahora su mirada se había transformado en algo distinto y sus ojos expresaban un terrible dolor que trataba de ocultar, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Dean se incorporó en la cama al darse cuenta que algo no marchaba bien con su hermano, aunque no sabía lo que era y posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano. "Sam ¿qué pasa?" Al notar el contacto con el cuerpo de su hermano, Dean se dio cuenta que Sam estaba casi tiritando. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Perdóname." La voz se le quebró antes de terminar de hablar. "Creo que lo he jodido todo y ahora tu… yo no puedo…, ya no se cómo hacer para evitar que tu…" Sin dejarle siquiera acabar la frase, Dean abrazó a Sam con fuerza. Todavía desconocía de lo que se trataba, pero nunca había visto a Sam tan abatido.

"Shhh, no te preocupes, lo que sea que haya pasado, ya lo solucionaremos." De nuevo, se volvía a sentir como el hermano mayor, como el protector del pequeño Sammy, que siempre le decía que todo saldría bien, que papá volvería pronto con ellos y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, como si el fuera el único que lograba hacerle sentir bien y reconfortarle cuando más lo necesitaba.

Dean sintió las manos de Sam sobre su espalda, abrazándole con fuerza, casi desesperado por no dejarle marchar, mientras le escuchó sollozar sobre su hombro. "Sammy, vamos dime algo por favor."

Sin separar su cabeza del hombro de su hermano, Sam trató de contárselo todo. "He ido al cruce de caminos." Dean lo separó de su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos ahora enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Pero a pesar de estar seguro de saber lo que le iba a decir Sam, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando estar equivocado. "Invoqué al demonio de ojos rojos."

"¡Sam!, te dije que no lo hicieras, creía que lo habíamos hablando ya de sobras. ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado?" Los ojos llorosos de Sam le hicieron detenerse en su rapapolvo. Viendo tan destrozado a su hermano, le era imposible pensar en hacerle sentir más culpable por lo que hubiera podido hacer.

"Lo he matado." Sam apartó la mirada de Dean, sin tan siquiera querer saber lo que su hermano pensaba de todo aquello. Sin embargo, la expresión visiblemente sorprendida que leyó en sus ojos abiertos de par en par de su hermano, no le ayudaba mucho en ese preciso momento. "Dijo que no te ayudaría, que no dependía de ella, que su jefe quiere tu alma a toda costa." Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

Pensar en lo que había hecho, sin ningún tipo de remordimientos en ese momento, habiéndose detenido a recapacitar durante un momento antes de dispararle al demonio, pero sin pensar dos veces en las posibles consecuencias, le hacía creer que tal vez el demonio de ojos amarillos tuviera razón cuando le dijo a Dean que tal vez no había traído de vuelta a su hermano al 100.

Sam cerró los ojos, tratando de serenarse y conseguir respirar con normalidad, algo que le costaba horrores en ese preciso instante. Sintió las manos de Dean alrededor de su cintura, que lo abrazaban lentamente, con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo si se movía con demasiada brusquedad. Luego notó la barbilla de su hermano apoyada dulcemente sobre su hombro, quedándose allí, sin hacer nada más, sin decirle nada, simplemente esperando.

"Sam escúchame." Dijo finalmente Dean al comprobar que Sam no iba a decir nada más, con la mirada fija en el suelo. "Se lo que estás pensando y no te culpo por lo que has hecho." Sam sentía su aliento cálido sobre su mejilla, lo que no hizo sino hacerle sentir más débil. "Querías ayudarme." Sam no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volvió hacia él. "Por eso creo que yo sería el primero que te debo una disculpa a ti."

Sam se giró hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes, amplios y vacíos de cualquier tipo de rencor por lo que le acababa de decir. "Dean no, no se a lo que te refieres. Yo he sido el que lo ha estropeado…"

El beso tierno sobre sus labios hizo que no pudiera terminar de hablar. Sam cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dulce contacto con la boca de Dean, con sus labios tan perfectos y sus manos acariciando ambas mejillas, mientras le secaba, con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz en ese momento, los restos de las lágrimas unos momentos antes derramadas por su cara.

"Nunca debí decirte aquello en el hospital. Lo siento, fui demasiado duro contigo." A pesar de haber separado sus labios de los de Sam, sus rostros estaban, uno frente a otro, apenas separados por unos pocos centímetros. Volvió a deslizar su mano hacía la mejilla de su hermano y le acarició el rostro dócilmente.

"Dean. ¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir? He matado al demonio de ojos rojos, ya no hay forma de romper el pacto. Por mi culpa vas a…"

Dean situó su dedo sobre los labios de Sam. "Tal vez, Sammy, pero tu estás aquí, no te ha pasado nada. ¿Qué más puedo pedir ahora mismo?"

"Creía que estarías cabreado."

"No, bueno si, reconozco que ha sido una estupidez por tu parte hacer eso." Una sonrisa casi infantil, se dibujó en su rostro. "¿Pero que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto?" Su mano se deslizó por la nuca de Sam. "Has intentado romper el pacto y ya sabes lo que te dije que pasaría. Por suerte, me alegro de haberme equivocado sobre eso"

Aunque intentaba ocultar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo acerca de lo que su hermano le estaba contando, apenas podía contener ya las emociones dentro de si mismo por mucho más tiempo. Por ello, Dean desvió la mirada de Sam por un momento, intentando, pero sin llegar a conseguirlo, no tener que imaginar lo que podría haber significado aquella noche, si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera.

En una rápida sucesión de imágenes, se vio despertándose al día siguiente, sólo en la habitación, buscando a su hermano desesperadamente durante días y semanas, sin conseguir ninguna pista de él, hasta que, tal vez por noticias de algún demonio durante algún exorcismo, por otro cazador, tal vez Bobby o Helen podrían saber algo, le dijeran lo que había sucedido de verdad mientras él dormía.

"_Al menos yo no estaría mucho más tiempo por aquí. El sufrimiento acabaría pronto para mi. Pero estos meses sin Sam. Supongo que mi sufrimiento hubiera acabado mucho antes de que se cumpliera el pacto."_

La mano de Sam, deslizándose por su mejilla, le hizo volver a la realidad. "Dean, sabes perfectamente, que hubiera muerto esta noche si así hubiera conseguido recuperar tu alma. Lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Sam por favor, no hables así, no puedes estar hablando en serio." Dean apenas pudo contener las lágrimas y tuvo que apartarse de Sam para conseguir controlarse. "Se que no he sido el mismo últimamente, que no he sido el mejor compañero de viaje y creo que nunca podré devolverte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi estos meses. He sido un gilipollas y tu no me has dicho nada sobre eso. Pero no me digas que morirías por mi, porque ya he pasado por eso una vez y no quiero volver a sentir…"

"¡No, Dean, no quería decir eso!" Sam se acercó a su hermano por detrás y rodeó su pecho con sus brazos, atrayendo su cuerpo hasta que nada les separaba al uno del otro. "Sólo digo que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para evitar que el pacto se cumpliera." Le susurró finalmente al oído.

"Eso quiere decir que no piensas dejarme marchar." Su tono fue triste, sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta de su hermano antes de que este contestara. Sam iba a seguir luchando por encontrar la forma de liberarlo del pacto, aunque con ello estuviera arriesgando su propia vida. Tampoco es que pudiera reprocharle nada, él ya lo había hecho, ya había ofrecido y entregado su vida y su alma a cambio de recuperar la de Sam.

Pero ser él el que lo viera sufrir todos los días, el que aunque tratara de que Sam no se diera cuenta, lo viera noche tras noche, oculto tras la pantalla de su ordenador portátil o hablando con Bobby con el teléfono móvil por encontrar una forma de liberarlo. Aquello le estaba haciendo demasiado daño y ya no podía guardarlo más en su interior.

"No se como puedes pedirme eso, sabes muy bien que no." Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, casi con miedo de hacer que Dean se apartara de él, Sam recorrió con su boca la mejilla de su hermano hasta que llegó a su boca. "Te quiero demasiado como para pensar en lo que podría llegar a ser el resto de mi vida sin tenerte a ti a mi lado al despertarme cada mañana."

Con su mano todavía sobre la suave mejilla de Dean, le hizo girarse hacia él, tenía que ver sus ojos de nuevo, intensamente verdes ahora que las lágrimas habían aflorado y que por fin lo mirara a él.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar finalmente, en un beso delicado y tremendamente suave. Sam sintió como Dean se volvía hacia completamente él, despacio, muy lentamente y se dejaba abrazar por sus fuertes brazos, casi como si se sintiera el ser más débil del mundo cuando no tenía el contacto con el cuerpo de Sam contra el suyo propio.

Sam creyó notar el cuerpo de Dean temblar y a diferencia de otras veces, su beso, no fue para nada efusivo, no estaba lleno de la pasión habitual en él, sino que parecía casi inexperto entre sus brazos, apenas sin moverse, como si se tratara de un joven aprendiz en lo que a besar se refería.

"Sam perdóname por favor. Si te hubiera llegado a perder esta noche, no debí de hablarte de esa forma, no esperaba que fueras a por el demonio tu sólo. Sam, no se lo que hubiera hecho si…"

"Lo se, Dean, lo se." Sam subió su mano hasta la nuca de su hermano y deslizó con suavidad sus dedos por la piel de Dean. Le escuchó suspirar, mientras cerraba los ojos y comprobó que por fin, todo su cuerpo se relajaba entre sus brazos.

Se mantuvo un momento quieto, inmóvil contra el cuerpo de Sam, disfrutando de su aroma como nunca lo había hecho antes, como si fuera la primera vez que inspiraba su esencia.

Un momento después se separó de él y sonriendo como un crío revoltoso, a punto de hacer alguna de sus travesuras, lo sujetó de la camisa.

"¿Y cómo era?"

"¿Cómo era el que?"

"El demonio. Se supone que el demonio de ojos rojos se aparece ante nosotros como alguien atractivo para nosotros ¿Así que cómo era¿No sería alguien como yo tal vez?" Sam sonrío algo desconcertado al principio y se detuvo a pensar por un segundo, para luego, soltarse del abrazo de Dean y empujarlo sobre la cama.

"¿Sabías que a veces puedes ser un gran cretino?" Dean se echó a reír desde la cama, mientras miraba a Sam y viendo como, poco a poco se iba ruborizando.

Dean vio acercarse a su hermano lentamente, arrodillarse en la cama sobre él y acercarse a su rostro en silencio. "No, no eras tu a decir verdad. Ella estaba bastante buena para serte completamente sincero. Es una pena que no vaya a verla más." Sam vio como la sonrisa en el rostro de Dean desaparecía de repente, dejando paso a una expresión difícil de calificar incluso para él.

Con un ligero empujón, Dean tiró a Sam sobre la cama y fue él quien se colocó encima de su hermano, sosteniendo sus manos contra las sábanas, impidiéndole llegar a hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. "Con que esas tenemos ¿eh, Sammy? Entonces es que tienes fantasías con tías mientras estás conmigo. Creo que eso no te lo puedo perdonar." Su expresión no había variado, pero sus tenían ya un brillo diferente y especial.

"Dean, vamos, sabes que no hablaba en serio."

Sin decir nada, Dean casi pareció abalanzarse sobre Sam, como si en realidad se hubiera convertido en algún tipo de criatura sobrenatural como un hombre lobo. Sintió sus labios rozando su cuello, su lengua lamiendo cada centímetro e incluso creyó que sus dientes rasgaban ligeramente su piel con un pequeño mordisco. Sam se encorvó y emitió un pequeño gemido de placer.

"¿Qué me dices Sammy, alguna de las tías con las que has estado te ha hecho sentir algo parecido?" Volvió a colocar su boca sobre el cuello de Sam, recorriendo su garganta con la lengua y subiendo luego hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle de la forma más sensual de la que fue capaz. "Estoy seguro de que ese demonio estaba muy buena, pero ella no conocía tus puntos débiles." Liberó una de las manos de Sam y la introdujo debajo de su camisa, deslizando sus dedos a través de su piel. "Pero yo si."

"Dean." El nombre de su hermano, fue todo lo que Sam tuvo hacer salir de su boca mientras, los labios de Dean, recorrían sus mejillas y su lengua volvía a recorrer su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos, entonces inmersas bajo su ropa subían y bajaban desde su pecho hasta su estómago en un interminable juego cargado de pasión.

Sam elevó sus propias manos, por fin libres de las de su hermano, hasta la espalda de Dean y luego las movió hasta su pecho. Comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y luego se levantó hacia él para poder besarle la piel. Una vez que ambos rostros se estaban mirando, Dean agarró varios mechones del pelo de Sam con su mano, obligándole a que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dean sonrió, sintiéndose ganador de aquella batalla. "No hay demonio, por muy buena que esté la humana poseída, que pueda apartarte de mi y lo sabes." Se acercó de nuevo al cuello de Sam y le susurró, mientras comenzaba de nuevo a besarle. "Nadie más que yo puede tocar este cuerpo, al menos durante los próximos meses."

Sam se revolvió y se liberó de las manos que lo retenían. Ahora fue él quien sostuvo el rostro de su hermano con sus manos. Lo miró en silencio un momento, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su mirada tan brillante de felicidad ahora. "Yo no me creería eso tan fácilmente Dean." _"Si quieres jugar, juguemos."_ "¿Quién te ha dicho que te librarás de mi en unos cuantos meses?" Lentamente introdujo una mano bajo el boxer de Dean y poco después, lo vio contonearse y suspirar.

"Por si no te lo había dicho nunca, todavía me quedan unas cuantas cosas que mostrarte." El gemido de Dean, le excitó como nunca y verle como cerraba los ojos durante un momento al sentir su contacto y sus movimientos, aún le daban más ganas de continuar lo que estaba haciendo. "Porque, tienes que saber, Dean, hermano, que todavía no tienes ni la más remota idea de que es todo lo que puedo hacer contigo."

Incapaz de detenerse por más tiempo, con un manotazo rápido, Dean apartó la mano de Sam que todavía sujetaba su cara y con la otra, aún sobre su nuca, le hizo acercar su rostro y le besó con un gran ímpetu, dejándose llevar por el arrebato de pasión, que los movimientos de Sam sobre su miembro estaban provocando en él.

El deseo se apoderó finalmente de ambos y la calma, incluso la serenidad reinante un momento antes en el cuarto, desapareció por completo. Con ambas manos, Dean casi arrancó por completo la camisa del cuerpo de su hermano y haciendo que se volviera a tumbar de nuevo sobre la cama, comenzó a besar su pecho, de arriba abajo, sin dejar ningún rincón sin probar, sin dejar un sólo hueco por el que no pasaran sus manos.

Su lengua, frenética ahora en sus movimientos, subió de nuevo hasta su cuello y de allí llegó a su boca, entreabierta ligeramente por la excitación del momento. Mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que de nuevo su cuerpo se estremeciera llegando incluso a levantar ligeramente a Dean al hacerlo.

Las manos de Sam, lejos ahora del contacto con el cuerpo de Dean, agarraron la sábana con fuerza, mientras sentía las manos de su hermano, reptando por su torso desnudo, hasta abrazarse a su cintura. Mientras continuaba besándole desenfrenadamente, movió una de sus manos hasta el pantalón de Sam y con un rápido y seguro movimiento, consiguió desabrocharle el botón. Comenzó a bajar su cremallera, mientras escuchaba los suspiros entrecortados que provenían de la boca de Sam, que ahora dominaba él por completo.

Una vez con los pantalones fuera, Dean comenzó a dirigir su mano sobre el boxer de Sam, masajeando su miembro a través de su ropa, al principio delicadamente, pero aumentando la intensidad y la velocidad.

"Dean, por favor…"

Dean acercó su boca al oído de su hermano, mientras continuaba sus movimientos sobre Sam. "¿Estás seguro de que ese demonio estaba tan buena como dices?" Dejó que un leve soplido de aire saliera de su boca hasta el oído de Sam.

"Dean, no puedo... No, sólo he dicho para ver como…" Apenas era capaz de formar una frase entera en ese momento, si su hermano no terminaba pronto, estaba a punto de dejarse ir. "Reaccionabas… quería que dejaras de pensar… y que sólo fuéramos… tu y yo… igual que antes."

Dean se apartó ligeramente del rostro de Sam y lo miró sorprendido, pues no hubiera esperado escuchar aquello en ese momento.

Sam aprovechó sus dudas para volver a enderezarse y abrazar de nuevo a Dean. "Sam yo no… no quería… bueno si…"

"Dean por favor." Introdujo su mano de nuevo bajo la ropa interior de su hermano. "Sabes lo que quiero ahora mismo ¿verdad?"

Dean sonrió pícaramente, al mismo tiempo que los dedos de su hermano jugaban con él. Empujó a Sam de nuevo contra la cama y se quitó de encima suyo, echándose a un lado, mientras ambos se deshacían de su ropa interior.

En silencio, con eternas miradas llenas de complicidad y totalmente compenetradas, Dean se abrazó a Sam y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo, como, muy lentamente, iba penetrando en su cuerpo, escuchándole suspirar, y gemir, mientras Sam, elevando la mano hasta su rostro, lo atrajo hacia si y dejó que un beso sincero y tierno, al mismo tiempo que apasionado y lleno de excitación los uniera definitivamente, como si se tratara de un solo cuerpo que se movía acompasadamente y que dejaba escapar efusivos gemidos, que inundaban toda la habitación de un sencillo y verdadero sentimiento mutuo. Amor.


	16. mi deseo se alimenta de tu intimidad

El suave roce de una mano sobre su espalda desnuda, despertó por fin a Dean, que dormía sobre su estomago, con ambos brazos bajo la almohada y la sábana enrollada alrededor de su cintura y hecha un lío entre sus piernas.

Dejó que un pequeño suspiró escapara de sus labios, mientras su piel se erizaba al sentir el contacto de aquellos dedos cálidos sobre sus hombros. Una pequeña brizna de aire, recorrió su nuca y llegó hasta su oído, convirtiéndose finalmente en un susurro.

"Buenos días." Escuchar la voz de Sam le hizo sonreír de forma casi infantil.

Aún sin estar del todo despierto, entreabrió a los ojos y miró hacia el lugar del que había provenido la voz. Frente a él, se encontró con la mirada de Sam, que se había acostado junto a él y que con los codos apoyados sobre la cama, lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Su pelo estaba húmedo, desprendiendo un aroma totalmente embriagador y caía sobre su frente, casi cubriéndole los ojos, pero pareció no importarle.

Cuando por fin, su cerebro empezó a funcionar de nuevo, Dean comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero al principio no reconoció el lugar. Amplias ventanas al lado de la cama, un sofá frente a ellos y una enorme mesa de madera brillante al otro lado. La habitación era demasiado grande y perfectamente decorada como para tratarse de un motel.

"¿Ya no te acuerdas?" Se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam, que continuaba a su lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras continuaba mirándole. "Al fin y al cabo fue idea tuya y tengo que reconocer que pese a mis reticencias iniciales, me alegro mucho de que me convencieras de hacerlo y venir aquí."

De no estar entendiendo las palabras que provenían de la boca de su hermano, Dean pensaría que le estaba hablando en un idioma totalmente incompresible para él. "¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?"

Dean se incorporó sobre sus brazos, contemplando de nuevo la habitación. Por todos lados, vio su ropa tirada, aunque no se trataba de la ropa que él esperaba, si no que parecían… si eran unos smokins, aunque tal y como habían sido tirados y esparcidos por cada rincón, era difícil averiguar de lo que se trataban en realidad.

Dean se volvió otra vez hacia Sam, que todavía no le había contestado a su pregunta. Pero ya no le hacía falta, porque poco a poco los recuerdos, hasta ese momento borrosos dentro de su mente, volvieron a él como si de una película se tratara.

- o -

**DOCE HORAS ANTES**

"Dean, ¿Dónde vamos? No hemos hablado de la siguiente cacería. Bueno, en realidad no hemos hablado en las última dos horas y no se…"

Mientras continuaba conduciendo, Dean se volvió un momento hacia su hermano, con una sonrisa en los labios. "Ya te lo he dicho, Atlantic City." Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Sam no expresaba la reacción que él esperaba.

"¿Crees que por mucho que te comportes así, vas a conseguir que me crea que estás bien?" Sam desvió la mirada hacia su ventanilla. "porque no lo estás." Aquello pareció más un pensamiento propio que algo dirigido hacia su hermano.

Como llevado por un impulso repentino, Dean detuvo el coche en mitad de la carretera y se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam, esperando a que su hermano se decidiera a mirarle de nuevo. Al fijarse de nuevo en él, Sam se dio cuenta que la expresión de Dean había cambiado por completo y aunque todavía seguía sonriendo, se trataba de un gesto más bien triste.

"No espero hacerte creer nada, porque si, tienes razón, no estoy bien. Pero ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada por cambiar esa situación." Delicadamente deslizó una mano sobre la rodilla de Sam y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo. "Pero creo que al menos te debo algo por mantener la cabeza fría por los dos." Su mano acarició la mejilla de Sam que acabo ruborizándose ligeramente.

"¿A esto le llamas mantener la cabeza fría?" Dean se acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los de Sam con ternura. "Dean, no me debes nada, porque no espero nada, excepto que seas tu mismo otra vez." La mano de Dean se deslizó por su nuca y sus labios se juntaron definitivamente con los suyos.

"Puede que tengas razón." Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó el fajo de billetes que les había dado Bella por haberle salvado la vida. "Pero este dinero me está quemando en las manos y quiero perderlo de vista y olvidarme de esa maldita… antes de que me decida a matarla y sacarla de nuestro camino."

"Desde luego, gastarlo en apuestas que no vas a ganar, es una forma rápida de perderlo de vista."

Dean posó su mano sobre el pecho de su hermano. "No me refería a eso exactamente."

"¿Entonces?"

Volviendo a besarle de nuevo antes de colocarse de nuevo ante el volante Deanle guiñó un ojo. "Ya veremos."

El resto del camino hasta la ciudad fue algo más animado, aunque Sam no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza lo que Dean pudiera tener preparado. De vez en cuando, disimuladamente, se volvía hacia él y lo miraba en silencio, tratando de averiguar lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza mientras conducía. Parecía tan concentrado en la carretera que apenas se daba cuenta de los ojos que lo observaban en silencio.

- o -

Una vez en Atlantic City, Dean le pidió a Sam que esperaba en el coche, que tenía que hacer algo. La espera no fue larga. "¿Dónde has ido?" Antes de arrancar de nuevo, Dean lo miró sonriente, pero no le dijo nada.

Tras otra media hora en el coche, Dean se detuvo frente a un imponente edificio, que casi parecía de cristal y que debía de rondar las cien plantas. "Ya hemos llegado." Sam esperó a que su hermano le dijera algo más, en silencio. "Bienvenido al mejor hotel de la ciudad."

"Dean, estás bromeando ¿verdad?" Sam volvió a mirar de nuevo el edificio que se levantaba delante de ellos y luego, sin decir nada salió del coche. "La noche aquí debe de costar una fortuna." Se apoyó sobre el capó, mientras miraba de nuevo a Dean, que abrió la puerta trasera del coche. "No tienes porque hacer esto. Además no te gustan estos sitios."

"Bueno, tal vez, pueda darle un poco más de juego al papel de James Bond." Sam se giró hacia él y lo vio sacar los trajes que habían llevado unas cuantas horas antes. "Y tengo que reconocer que tu acompañante de hoy me ha hecho sentir bastante celoso." Sam prefería no recordar las últimas horas y menos sabiendo las bromas que le esperaban. "No creas que no me percatado de cómo te metía mano."

Dean comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el hotel, con los trajes en una mano y su bolsa en la otra, sabiendo que Sam no le estaba quitando la vista de encima. "Vamos Sam, creo que nos espera una intensa noche." Sam lo miró desde atrás, sin poder creerse como podía llegar a sorprenderle su hermano continuamente.

- o -

"Aquí tienen la suite los señores, espero que sea de su agrado y si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden llamar a recepción." El botones cerró la puerta tras él. Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando el enorme espacio que tenían delante de ellos.

Sam escuchó el ruido de la bolsa que llevaba su hermano al caer al suelo. Después vio a Dean acercarse a él con una botella de cava en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Sirvió la bebida y le ofreció una copa a Sam. _"No me puedo creer que estés haciendo todo esto por mi."_

"Las damas primero." La primera impresión de Sam se fue tan rápido como había venido. _"Estaba siendo demasiado bonito para ser cierto._"

"¿Podrías, aunque sólo fuera por una noche, no tratarme…" Las manos que lo abrazaron por su cintura y que le acercaron hacia el cuerpo de Dean, le hicieron callar de repente. "Sólo digo, que podrías dejar tus bromas…" Los labios de Dean apretados contra los suyos y la lengua de su hermano abriéndose paso hasta el interior de su boca, hicieron que olvidara lo que estaba tratando de decir. El beso fue tan intenso, que le hizo estremecerse por completo; tanto, que hasta Dean se dio cuenta de ello.

"Pareces nervioso, como si nunca te hubiera besado antes." Dean deslizó con delicadeza su mano por la mejilla de Sam, que le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Sólo estoy sorprendido por todo esto." Rodeó la cintura de Dean con ambas manos. "Quieres agradecerme que esté ahí por ti, pero realmente, tu me llevas muchos más años de ventaja protegiéndome a mi. Siento que yo también tengo que agradecerte muchas cosas… y la verdad es que no se cómo."

Dean había comenzado a juguetear con algunos mechones de pelo de Sam, pero al escuchar sus palabras, se detuvo en secó y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. "Pues sinceramente, a mi se me ocurren un par de cosas que no estarían nada mal." Acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de Sam, mientras comenzó a retroceder hacia el sofá que tenía a su espalda.

Mientras le besaba, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Sam, hasta que finalmente le escuchó reír y lo vio separarse de su boca. "¿Qué ocurre?, yo pensaba que cuando tu acompañante te ha tocado, no reaccionabas así, incluso diría que te ha gustado."

Sam acercó su boca al oído de Dean, mientras su mano iba bajando por la espalda de su hermano. "Sabes Dean, puede que las tías disfruten mucho acostándose contigo, pero en lo que se refiere a meter mano, parece ser que no sabes mucho." Gracias a la proximidad de sus cuerpos, Sam puedo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano e incluso le escuchó un pequeño gemido. "Tienes que tomarte tu tiempo, haciendo que la otra persona se sienta a gusto." Dean suspiraba ante cada movimiento de la mano de Sam por su espalda y nalgas.

Sam continuó andando hacia el sofá, sólo que ahora era él el que llevaba a Dean. "Y cuando veas que la otra persona está satisfecha, pasa a otra cosa." Con un pequeño empujón, hizo caer a Dean sobre el sofá, mientras sus ojos no se apartaron de él.

"¿A si, Sammy?, ¿cómo que?" Dijo Dean con expresión divertida, mientras podía ver en los ojos de su hermano el deseo por apoderarse de su cuerpo.

"No se, tal vez puedes deshacerte de algo de ropa, mientras tu cita te observa, pero con delicadeza, dejando que se deleite con cada movimiento." Con cuidado, Sam fue quitándose la chaqueta del traje, hasta que finalmente la lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Dean, que no se había movido de donde lo había dejado Sam. "Si la otra persona decide esperar a que tu lleves la iniciativa, hazlo."

Se sentó sobre las rodillas de Dean e hizo que también se quitara la chaqueta, haciéndola caer sobre uno de los brazos del sofá. "Personalmente siempre me ha gustado la parte de los botones, es como, no se, muy sexy."

Dean lo miraba en silencio deseando atacarle, abalanzarse sobre él y tirarlo al suelo, pero decidió no hacer nada; en la mirada de Sam, pudo ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando y eso es lo que se había propuesto de desde el principio.

"Siempre me ha parecido encantador cuando las tías parecen tan tímidas mientras van desabrochándote la camisa, como si tuvieran miedo de lo que pudieran encontrar." Sam sintió las manos de su hermano temblar ligeramente mientras comenzaron a jugar con los botones de su camisa. "Dean, no tienes porque hacer esto, no lo he dicho para…"

Dean se incorporó hacia él y acercó su boca a la de Sam, despacio, sin prisa, no de la forma pasional a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Besó la esquina de su boca, poco a poco y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Fue depositando pequeños besos alrededor de los labios de Sam, que esperaba ya con ansía poder devorar los labios de su hermano.

Mientras tanto, sus manos habían ido deshaciéndose de todos los botones de la camisa de Sam, que apenas se había dado cuenta, con los ojos cerrados como estaba ahora, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, del dulce contacto con su boca y de su respiración sobre su rostro. Muy despacio, le fue quitando la camisa y la dejó en el suelo. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Sam, que al sentir el contacto sobre su piel, abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué decías sobre los botones?" Dean se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras acariciaba los muslos de Sam. "¿Cuál es tu técnica?"

Sam agachó la mirada, casi pareciendo avergonzado, lo que por otro lado excitaba tremendamente a Dean, viendo ante él la gran figura de Sam, ruborizada, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos que apenas podía ver ahora.

"No es ninguna técnica, es sólo que me gusta jugar." Se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Dean y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa. Dean cerró los ojos y suspiró en un tono apenas audible.

Una vez que hubo terminado con el primer botón, levantó la cabeza y acarició la mejilla de Dean, que abrió ligeramente los ojos. "Es cuestión de tomarte tu tiempo y hacer disfrutar a la otra persona." Bajó de nuevo hasta su cuello y continuó hasta el lugar que había estado tapado por la ropa, lamiendo la piel de Dean y besándola con cuidado. Uno por uno, los botones fueron desapareciendo de en medio y en su lugar, Sam fue recorriendo con sus manos la piel desnuda de Dean y sus labios fueron besando cada hueco por el que no habían pasado antes.

Cuando Sam se encontraba ya en el vientre de Dean, de rodillas en el suelo, se dio cuenta que su hermano se estremecía y que su cuerpo se contorsionaba de placer hacia él. Con las manos en su cintura, hizo que se deslizara hasta el suelo y esperó a que volviera a abrir los ojos otra vez.

Al volver de nuevo a la realidad, Dean miró a su propio cuerpo y se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba puesta la camisa. "¿Cuándo…" Al levantar la mirada de nuevo, vio que Sam la tenía en la mano y que le sonreía con picardía.

"Creo que ha sido entre tu "Oh, Sam" y tu suspiro numero seis." Sam comenzó a reír al ver como Dean se había quedado sin palabras.

"¿Siempre consigues quitarle la ropa a la gente sin que se den cuenta?" Dean pasó una mano por la espalda de Sam y le hizo ir hasta él.

"Sólo cuando están tan concentrados en lo bien que lo están pasando que no se enteran de lo que ocurre a su alrededor." La mano de Dean, al contacto con su piel, estaba caliente, igual que el resto de él y Sam no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Sabía muy bien que cualquier otra noche, Dean hubiera llevado la iniciativa, que se hubiera apoderado de él y que le estaría haciendo gozar con siempre, pero ahora se estaba conteniendo, pero parecía no costarle demasiado esfuerzo después de todo.

"Y siguiendo con tu clase práctica. ¿Qué me dices del siguiente paso?, cuando la otra persona comienza a besarte y a jugar con el cinturón de tu pantalón, ¿te dejas hacer o continuas con tus técnicas de seducción?" Con la mano en la nuca de Sam, Dean atrajo su rostro hasta él y volvió a besarle, ahora si, intensamente, haciendo que su hermano apretará sus manos contra su espalda llegando casi hasta arañarle. Estaba bien el juego de aquella noche, pero de todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a que su querido Sammy, no supiera lo que le podía llegar a hacer sentir en un segundo si así lo quería.

Una vez que sus bocas se separaron, después de un intenso beso, Sam se recompuso, dio un pequeño golpecito en la mano de su hermano que trataba de quitarle el cinturón y continuó con su explicación práctica. "Una vez llegados a este punto es cuando suelo decidir cual será mi campo de juego." Dean lo miró mientras levantaba una ceja extrañado.

Sam miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de sorpresa al encontrar la inmensa cama que estaba preparada para ellos. Se levantó de un salto, llevando tras de si a Dean y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. "Una vez localizado y situados allí, es momento de comenzar el verdadero juego."

Separándose unos centímetros de Dean, Sam lo sujetó por el cinturón. Mirando en el interior de sus ojos, Sam pudo ver la pasión que corría por las venas de su hermano y decidió que era el momento de que dejara de sufrir.

Se aproximó de nuevo al oído de Dean, mientras juntaba su cuerpo al de su hermano todo lo que pudo. "No soy una persona dominante, me vuelve loco que la otra persona participe llegados a este punto." Cómo si estuviera cumpliendo una orden, Dean decidió que era el momento de actuar.

Sam gimió levemente cuando la mano de Dean comenzó a masajear su entrepierna y a punto estuvo de que las piernas le fallaran, porque si había algo que Dean sabía hacer como nadie, era tocarle donde y como nadie más sabía.

Ahora fue Dean el que susurró sensualmente en el oído de su hermano mientras continuaba recorriendo con una mano su espalda y con la otra iba desabrochando su cinturón. "Puede que sepas como excitar a una persona Sammy, pero cuando se trata de volverte loco a ti, nadie es capaz de hacerlo como yo." Desvió su cabeza hasta el cuello de Sam, besando cada rincón de su piel, recorriendo su mandíbula y garganta con la lengua y volviendo a atrapar los labios de Sam con su boca en un beso húmedo y caliente.

Sam se abrazó a su espalda, mientras Dean se daba la vuelta y casi sin que Sam se diera cuenta, lo dejó caer sobre la cama, con su cinturón en la mano. "No eres el único con manos mágicas." Sam sonrió, mientras se incorporaba y atraía el cuerpo de Dean hasta él y fue quitándole también el cinturón. Se detuvo en la cremallera, palpando el abultado miembro de Dean.

Dean lo miró desde arriba, sabiendo lo que Sam estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando sus ojos desparecieron de su vista y su cabeza se perdió en su entrepierna, Dean estuvo a punto perder el equilibrio. "Sam…" Las palabras desaparecieron entre gemidos y suspiros, mientras con su mano acariciaba el cabello de su hermano. Creyó que no lo resistiría más, que si Sam continuaba haciendo aquello con su pene dentro de su boca y lamiéndolo con su lengua tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento; acabaría cayendo al suelo, pero un momento antes de que eso ocurriera, Sam se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

Dean se arrodilló sobre la cama, quedando sobre su cuerpo, acercándose a su cara, mientras iba desabrochando el pantalón de Sam. Lamió sus labios todavía húmedos y sintió su respiración acelerada en su pecho. Fue recorriendo el cuello de Sam con uno de sus dedos, sintiendo como iba recuperando el aliento. "Tu tampoco eres el único que sabe volver loca a la otra persona." Dijo Sam acercando su mano hasta la mejilla de Dean.

Sam levantó el cuerpo cuando Dean le quitó el pantalón que luego se deshizo también del suyo. "¿Qué me dices del truco final? ¿Cuál es tu secreto para que la tía con la que estás no olvide nunca ese polvo?" Dean vio a su hermano incorporarse y con las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, le hizo tumbarse en la cama.

Desde donde estaba, Sam parecía un hombre todavía más grande y más alto de lo que en realidad era, ocupaba todo su espacio y Dean no pudo negar que aquello le encantaba, teniéndolo encima, con sus ojos clavados en él, mirara donde mirara, siempre estaba Sam, con su enorme sonrisa, con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su nariz y con sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho.

"Me gusta sentir el contacto con la otra persona." Dijo Sam, mientras atrapaba una de las manos de Dean con fuerza. "Saber que está cómoda, mirándola siempre a los ojos y escuchando su respiración, cada momento un poco más acelerada por la excitación." Dean sonrió al darse cuenta de que debía de estar haciéndolo con él en ese mismo momento. "Abrazarle suavemente." Su mano se deslizó por la espalda de su hermano. "Y hacerle sentir la persona más especial del mundo, como si el resto el universo no importara nada." Dijo de nuevo en el oído de Dean, que aunque Sam no estuviera viéndole en ese mismo momento, sonreía despreocupadamente. Sam tenía razón, nada más en el mundo importaba a parte de ellos.

Sus ojos se volvieron a juntar, un momento antes de que Sam volviera a besar a Dean, lentamente, con suavidad y dulzura, haciendo que cada momento fuera importante, que cada respiración significara algo para ellos, mientras ajustando su cuerpo sobre el de su hermano hizo que su miembro fuera penetrando poco a poco en el cuerpo de Dean, que gimió al sentir como iba entrando en él.

Sus lenguas se juntaron, moviéndose desenfrenadas de una boca a otra, las manos de ambos se entrelazaron con fuerza y Sam arqueó ligeramente el cuerpo mientras estaba dentro de Dean, haciendo que cada movimiento aumentara la intensidad de la respiración ambos. Su hermano también se levantó ligeramente, alcanzando de nuevo la boca de Sam, algo entreabierta ahora y dejando nuevamente un pequeño beso en la esquina de su boca, para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y apoyar su mejilla contra la de Sam, notándola húmeda por el sudor, igual que estaba la suya.

Los gemidos de ambos se escucharon al unísono, más alto y con mayor velocidad a cada momento que pasaba, sus murmullos apenas comprensibles se superponían unos sobre otros, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Dean se abrazó con fuerza a Sam, quien notó sus dedos arañando su piel, pero no le importó, la emoción del momento era demasiada, al mismo tiempo que la pasión y la excitación, hicieron que ambos cayeran de nuevo sobre la cama y que una vez hubieron llegado al mayor de los orgasmos, sus respiraciones, algo entrecortadas ahora por la emoción, llegaran hasta el rostro del otro.

Sam se dejó caer sobre Dean, rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo, cerrando los ojos, agotado por el esfuerzo, mientras escuchaba el latir rápido y acelerado del corazón de su hermano, que igual que una melodía le fue llevando hasta el mundo de los sueños, al igual que Dean, mientras miraba como su hermano se dormía poco a poco, beso su frente con cariño y terminó por dejar que el sueño también se apoderara de él.

Un cuerpo sobre el otro, unos ojos, contra los del otro, una boca devorando la otra, pero un mismo corazón.


	17. Me gusta cuando callas

Lentamente, Dean abrió los ojos, contemplando el techo de la habitación por un momento. Se volvió luego hacia la ventana, que tenía los cristales empañados y se alegró de estar entre aquellas cálidas y confortables mantas lejos del frío que debía de hacer fuera.

Se giró hacia donde había estado Sam la noche anterior, pero se dio cuenta que no ya no estaba. En su lugar, sobre la almohada había una nota escrita por él.

"_He salido a comprar algo especial para desayunar, como bien dijiste anoche, es un día para celebrar con la familia y los seres queridos (bueno eso último no lo dijiste, lo dijio yo)._

_Espero que te guste mi regalo de Navidad, ahora si que vas a tener un buen motivo por el que decir que soy un cursi y que soy demasiado gay, pero que le voy a hacer; ya se que no es gran cosa pero no podía dormir, que raro ¿verdad?_

_Por cierto, Feliz Navidad._

_Sam, xoxoxoxox"_

Algo confundido, Dean se incorporó en la cama y miró la fecha de aquel día en el móvil. Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio. 25 de Diciembre, Navidad. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo. Cogió la manta, se la puso alrededor del cuerpo y terminó por levantarse.

Miró a su alrededor, ilusionado igual que un niño, buscando lo que le había preparado Sam, pero no vio nada parecido a un regalo. Entonces se fijó en el portátil de su hermano, que tenía una nueva nota sobre él.

"_Feliz Navidad, Dean._

_Abrelo."_

La pantalla tardó unos segundos en encenderse, durante los cuales, Dean notó como crecía su excitación por momentos.

Recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había recibido un regalo de navidad, se lo había dado Sam, las últimas navidades antes de marcharse a Standford, cuando Dean no sabía que dejaría de ver a su hermano por dos largos años.

Le había regalado una funda de cuero para su arma, diciéndole que un cazador que se preciara tenía que tener un buen envoltorio para su arma. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que sin duda alguna debía de haberle costado una fortuna.

Dean todavía la conservaba, a decir verdad, no se había separado de ella nunca, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a Sam y mucho menos desde que su hermano los había dejado a su padre y a él.

Cada vez que la miraba parecía completamente nueva, igual que el primer día y le recordaba con cariño y todo el amor que podía, quien se la había regalado.

Cuando la pantalla se iluminó por fin, Dean vio que había un nuevo documento. "Feliz Navidad. Sam."

Nada más comenzar a leerlo, Dean se sentó en la cama, con el ordenador apoyado sobre las piernas, sin separar en ningún momento los ojos de la pantalla, sin poderse creer, que lo que estuviera leyendo proviniera de verdad de su hermano y que eso era lo que pensaba.

"_Esta noche, me he despertado mientras dormías y no he podido apartar mis ojos de tu cuerpo. La sábana, enroscada entre tus piernas dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de tu anatomía, casi perfecta._

_La luz de la luna llena, creía verla reflejada en tu espalda desnuda, haciendo que me perdiera en el brillo de tu piel de aspecto infantil, suave y tersa y cuando me he dado cuenta, mi mano se deslizaba, por si sola, como movida por una fuerza invisible a lo largo de tu espina dorsal._

_Te he escuchado suspirar y te has movido ligeramente al sentir mi contacto. He temido despertarte y con presteza, he retirado mi mano, pero mis ojos, seguían fijos en ti._

_Si no te hubieras vuelto a mover, para acomodarte mejor contra mi cuerpo, hubiera pensado que el tiempo se había detenido de repente, pero cuando tu mano, entre sueños, se ha dejado caer sobre mi pecho, todo ha comenzado a moverse con mayor rapidez que antes, mi respiración se ha acelerado y he creído que mis propias manos se agitaban emocionadas.._

_Pero no ha sido así, sólo se trataba de nervios, múltiples sensaciones apoderándose de mi, sabiendo que, incluso cuando duermes, también piensas en mi. Me alegro de no ser él único que lo hago. _

_Un momento después te he oído pronunciar ni nombre y te he visto sonreír. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder entrar en ese momento en tus pensamientos y saber que era lo que te hacía sentir tan bien, ojala fuera yo. _

_Has sonreído y aunque no me lo creía en un primer instante, he visto como tu mejilla se sonrojaba. ¿Te has vuelto vergonzoso de repente? Pero como si nada hubiera ocurrido, has terminado por apoyarte sobre mi pecho, has suspirado y te has vuelto a quedar quieto._

_También te he escuchado respirar, con calma, tranquilo y he pensado que nada podía perturbar tu sueño, no mientras yo estuviera a tu lado. _

_No se cuando, pero he vuelto a cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por el dulce aroma de tu pelo y mientras acoplaba mi respiración a la tuya, haciendo que sonaran al unísono, me he quedado dormido otra vez."_

Cuando terminó de leer, Dean levantó la mirada atónito y se encontró con que Sam había entrado ya en la habitación, aunque no había escuchado la puerta al abrirse.

Su hermano estaba de pie, delante de la cama, había dejado las bolsas en el suelo y miraba a Dean con la cabeza gacha, como si quisiera esconderse, desparecer para siempre, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

"Creía que te levantarías antes y que ya habrías terminado leer cuando volviera de comprar el desayuno." Su voz sonaba casi infantil y Dean vio como Sam se iba sonrojando poco a poco. "No digas nada, ¿vale? Se que es una chorrada, así que mejor no digas nada e intenta hacer como si no lo hubieras leído nunca."

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y se dispuso para ir al baño, darse una ducha y hacer como si ese momento de pura vergüenza no hubiera sucedido nunca.

No volvió a mirar a Dean, que todavía no había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había movido de donde estaba, con la mirada fija en su hermano.

Un momento antes de que pudiera coger el pomo de la puerta. Notó las firmes manos de su hermano agarrándolo por la cintura, cerrando su abrazo con decisión.

Se detuvo en seco, esperando las habituales bromas de Dean por lo que acababa de leer. Sin embargo, no fue así, depositando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sam, Dean elevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Sam y comenzó a acariciarle dulcemente sobre la ropa.

"Que sepas que no me he vuelto vergonzoso de repente, si no que, mientras soñaba, te he imaginado saliendo de la ducha, empapado, con el pelo revuelto, cayendo sobre tu frente, como más me gusta a mi y con una simple toalla alrededor de tu cintura." Sam sonrió, aunque no permitió que su hermano viera su rostro en ese momento, porque él si que acababa de sonrojarse y si que estaba sintiendo algo de vergüenza porque se hubiera decidido a dejar que su hermano leyera aquellos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza duró poco, porque Sam pensó, que de todas formas, esa iba a ser la única forma de decirle a Dean lo que de verdad sentía cuando lo miraba dormir, de la forma que el quería hacerlo, sin tener que escuchar sus frases y bromas mientras trataba de decírselo a la cara.

Con ambas manos, Dean hizo que su hermano se diera la vuelta, apoyándolo con delicadeza sobre la puerta, como si temiera poder hacerle daño si usaba algo más de fuerza.

La manta, que hasta un momento antes había cubierto su cuerpo se resbaló y dejó a la vista el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo de Dean, si no fuera por la ropa interior.

Dean se fijó en como su hermano le observaba, como sus ojos recorrían lentamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con una lujuria en ellos que nunca hubiera creído posible encontrar en Sam, pero él, simplemente se quedó donde estaba.

"Es una pena que la luna se haya marchado, seguro que su brillo quedaba genial sobre mi piel."

"Dean, por favor." La mano de Dean se posó sobre sus labios, deslizando los dedos sobre ellos, mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en los suyos propios, haciendo que su expresión pareciera casi la de un niño jugando.

Sam vio como de nuevo volvió a acercarse a su oído. "No se cuando te has vuelto Pablo Neruda de repente, pero si este es el primero de tus veinte poemas de amor, no se si seré capaz de esperar al resto."

Asombrado por lo que su hermano acababa de decir, Sam separó el rostro del de Dean y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos de par en par. "¿Desde cuando…"

"Desde que te compré tu regalo de Navidad." Ante sus ojos, Sam se encontró con un libro, pequeño, aparentemente insignificante pero que al ver su título, Sam no pudo evitar bajar de nuevo la mirada para intentar que no se notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

"20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada." Dijo Sam casi para si mismo. "Dean esto si que no me esperaba."

"Así estamos en paz en cuanto a ser cursis con el otro." Al ver que el cuerpo de Dean comenzaba a temblar por el frío, se agachó y cogió la manta rodeando ambos cuerpos con ella, haciendo de ese modo, que su hermano quedara pegado a él.

Atrapando el rostro de Dean con su mano, besó sus labios. "Gracias, pero ¿Cómo has sabido que me gustaba?"

"¿Qué te crees Sam, que eres el único que se fija en los detalles?" Dean comenzó a andar hacia atrás, con sus manos todavía alrededor de la cintura de Sam, llevando a su hermano con él.

Se sentó en la cama, haciendo que la manta cayera sobre ella, volviendo a dejar al descubierto su cuerpo. Esta vez, Sam no pudo evitarlo y sentándose sobre en la cama a horcajadas sobre Dean, comenzó a besar su cuello, besos diminutos, apenas un roce de sus labios con la piel de su hermano, pero que aún así, hacían que la piel de este se erizara.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Dean y empujándolo ligeramente hizo que se tumbara en la cama. "No pensaras que estas son tus últimas navidades ¿verdad?"

"Sam, no podemos dejar eso para otro momento. Además, ¿por qué voy a tener que pensar eso?" Dean se incorporó ligeramente en la cama.

"Porque la última vez que yo te regalé algo fue cuando me iba a marchar a Standford y entonces pensé que esas eran las últimas navidades juntos."

Con un pequeño empujón, Dean consiguió que Sam cayera sobre la cama. "Tu también me has regalado algo, por lo que te puedo decir lo mismo yo a ti." Dean se cubrió con la manta, el frío estaba comenzando a llegar hasta sus huesos.

"Pero lo que te he dicho lo pienso desde hace mucho tiempo, no tiene nada que ver que sea Navidad, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo de otra manera." Arrodillándose en la cama, Sam llegó hasta donde estaba Dean y rodeó sus hombros. "En realidad no encontraba el momento oportuno para dártelo y cuando me he despertado y tu estabas durmiendo, me he decidido a hacerlo por fin."

Dean lo miró a los ojos, nuevamente en silencio, no porque no quisiera decirle un millón de cosas, si no porque, en el fondo, temía no poder decirlas como lo había hecho Sam en su carta.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó que Sam entrara en su refugio hecho con la manta. Se apoyó sobre su pecho. "Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente." Acercándose de nuevo hasta el rostro de Sam, deslizó un tímido beso sobre su mejilla.

"Y me oyes desde lejos y mi voz no te toca." Dijo susurrando, para depositar un nuevo beso en la esquina de la boca de su hermano, observando como este lo miraba en silencio, como si estuviera hipnotizado por su voz suave y sus palabras de amor.

"Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca." Nada más terminar, deposito un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Sam, seguido de otro, mientras ambos cuerpos iban dejándose caer sobre la cama, protegidos por la manta, entre risas y susurros apenas audibles por ellos mismos.

"Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo." Dijo finalmente Sam, un momento antes de morder el labio de Dean, de sentir como le iba quitando la camisa y notar el frío de la mañana sobre su pecho ya desnudo.

Dean lo abrazó, mientras lamía su cuello y Sam cerró los ojos, ajeno al sonido del viento que se acababa de levantar en el exterior. "Déjame que me calle en el silencio tuyo."


	18. No puedo oir si no es tu voz Parte 1

Habían decidido separarse, el viejo cementerio era excesivamente grande y los dos juntos no terminarían en toda la noche. Además, ambos sabían que si no actuaban esa misma noche, pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que se volviera a dar la oportunidad de acabar con el perro negro que los lugareños decían haber visto merodear por las noches.

La tormenta eléctrica, mucho más fuerte que ninguna otra que hubiera ocurrido en mucho tiempo, también iba acompañada de un fuerte aguacero y el frío se había apoderado del lugar muy rápidamente y poco a poco había comenzado a meterse en sus ropas totalmente empapadas.

Apoyado contra un árbol, semioculto por la oscuridad total, Sam trataba de mantenerse alerta, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera parecerse a un perro negro. Sin embargo, no le era fácil, los días seguían pasando, igual que si se tratara de una cuenta atrás en la que la vida de su hermano era el límite que no permitiría sobrepasar, el tiempo corría en su contra y todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar una forma de liberar a su hermano de tener que cumplir su parte del pacto con el demonio de ojos rojos.

El ruido de la hierba, al ser aplastada con fuerza, le hizo regresar a la realidad; esperó, para comprobar si el sonido se repetía o sólo había sido el viento, jugándole una mala pasada. El sonido se repitió, ahora de una forma constante, con lo que Sam supo que se trataba del animal que buscaban, que lo observaba desde las sombras, esperando para atacar.

Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo despacio para no hacer ningún ruido, para avisar a Dean de que lo había encontrado. Marcó su número, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a llamar, sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada aterradora, de color amarillo pálido y brillante y unos dientes capaces de despedazar a un ser humano en muy pocos minutos.

El animal, de tamaño descomunal, lo había encontrado.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a uno de estos seres, por lo que estaba seguro que parte de las historias que se contaban sobre ellos, serían ciertas y otras simples leyendas, aunque en ese momento, viendo a la bestia delante de él, gruñéndole de forma terrorífica, no podía estar muy seguro de cuales eran las verdaderas y cuales no.

Mientras la bestia lo observaba, comenzó a pensar todo lo rápido que pudo, sobre lo que había leído acerca de los perros negros y sobre la conversación que había mantenido la noche anterior con su hermano.

- o -

Sam comenzó a reírse, mientras Dean no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas, mientras recorría su cuello con su lengua y labios húmedos y sensuales, depositando pequeños besos esporádicos en su piel.

"Vamos Dean, mañana por la noche, tenemos que cazar de una vez por todas a esta criatura." Trataba de hablar con la mayor seriedad posible, pero su hermano no le dejaba, agarrándole por la cintura y tumbándolo de nuevo en la cama, mientras notaba sus dedos jugueteando con sus caderas por encima de su ropa. "Tenemos que conocer todo lo que podamos sobre él antes de que mate a nadie más."

Mientras Sam todavía tenía el diario de su padre en la mano y permanecía tumbado en la cama, Dean se sentó sobre él y levantándole la camiseta, puso sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su hermano. Sam se estremeció al sentir el contacto.

"Tienes las manos heladas." Dean se rió por la bajo sin decir nada, subiendo sus manos hasta el pecho de Sam.

"Dean, nunca nos hemos enfrentado a un perro negro y no sabemos de lo que será capaz. Sólo tenemos por seguro que no se le puede mirar a los ojos."

Suspirando con fuerza, Dean se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cama. "Porque alguien cercano a quien le mire sufrirá." Sam se lo quedó mirando confundido. "Papá si que mató a uno una vez y le oí hablar sobre el tema con Bobby, tu eras muy pequeño, no creo que te acuerdes."

"¿Cómo lo podemos matar?"

"Igual que a un hombrelobo, una bala de plata en el corazón, sólo que tiene que ser en un cruce de caminos o en un cementerio." Sam se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo, apoyándose sobre sus brazos, mientras observaba a su hermano.

"¿Estás seguro que mañana habrá tormenta eléctrica?"

"Casi seguro." Dean se acercó a él, un poco más y podría haber rozado con sus labios la piel de Sam, cuyo aroma dulce, estaba embriagando por momentos a Dean. Casi con disimulo, deslizó dos dedos por la espalda de su hermano, subiendo por su espina dorsal y le escuchó suspirar.

"Cuando papá mató al perro negro, ¿tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos?"

Dean se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y suspiró con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Al volver a mirar a su hermano, Dean estaba serio. "Si, lo hizo." Sam esperaba que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo, sino que se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos con aparente indiferencia. Cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sam, esta sonó muy cerca de su oído.

"Dean, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Cómo sabes que un ser querido de quien mira al perro negro a los ojo sufre?" Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Dean y notó que su corazón iba muy rápido. "¿Dean?"

"¿Recuerdas la vez en que acabé en el hospital porque me caí de un árbol?" Dean se incorporó y se apoyó sobre el brazo, notando como la mano de Sam se deslizaba sobre su piel, del mismo modo que lo hacía siempre que quería hacerle sentir bien y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

"Si claro, papa casi no te dejó levantarte de la cama en una semana."

"No me caí de ningún árbol." Sam lo miró en silencio. "Después de acabar con el perro, papá se enfrentó a un espíritu, pero en lugar de acabar con él, le siguió hasta nosotros. Un día, papá te dejó en el colegio y mientras estaba fuera, el espíritu me golpeó. No recuerdo mucho, pero cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital y papá al lado de mi cama."

A Dean no le gustaba recordar esos momentos, porque en realidad, si que se acordaba del miedo a morir, a que su padre no estuviera a su lado para ayudarle, a dejar sólo a Sam y poder decirle adiós.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo lo matamos si no podemos mirarle a los ojos?" Dean se volvió a incorporar y antes de poder decir nada, Sam ya sabía lo que su hermano estaba pensado.

Dean se acercó hacia él, pero ahora no mantuvo la separación entre ambos y deslizando su mano bajo la barbilla de Sam, juntó sus labios con los suyos, esperando que así Sam no dijera nada más sobre el tema. Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito.

"Si pretendes convencerme de que me enfrente yo al perro y que le mire a los ojos mientras lo mato, piensa otro plan."

"Sam, no hay otra forma, alguien tiene que enfrentarse a él y teniendo en cuenta mi situación…"

Con un golpe, más fuerte de lo que hubiera pretendido, Sam hizo que Dean cayera sobre la cama, aprisionando sus brazos para que no se pudiera mover. "Ya hemos hablado sobre eso demasiadas veces." Apoyó la cabeza sobre la frente de su hermano y continuó hablando casi en un susurro, mientras sujeto las caderas de su hermano con ambas manos, notando como este se movía bajo su cuerpo. "No voy a sacrificarte por matar a esa cosa."

Dean lo miró en silencio e inconscientemente se mordió el labio. Sam se aproximo a él, atrapando sus labios con fuerza, casi con desesperación.

- o -

Ahora que tenía al perro negro delante, que lo miraba a los ojos, Sam sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo, porque estar frente al animal, significaba que algo terrible le iba a ocurrir a un ser querido y ¿Quién iba a ser esa persona sino la única en la que Sam podía pensar en ese preciso momento?

Se le pasó por la cabeza gritar, esperando que Dean contestara y así saber que al menos, por el momento, estaba bien, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque como si le hubiera escuchando, justo detrás del animal, apareció su hermano, con una pistola en la mano.

"¡Eh, tu!" El animal, que hasta ese momento no le había quitado la vista de encima a Sam, se volvió hacia la voz que le hablaba.

Dean dio un paso atrás y el perro lo miró fijamente, luego dio otro paso y el animal comenzó a seguirlo. Sam lo miró, sabía muy bien lo que su hermano llevaba en la cabeza, pero Dean no le devolvió la mirada, porque estaba concentrado en la bestia, continuó retrocediendo hasta que, finalmente terminó por comenzar a correr, sin mirar si el animal le seguía, porque no quería ver al enorme perro persiguiéndole.

"¡Dean, no!" un momento después, Sam perdió de vista a su hermano y al perro.

Deteniéndose en seco, Dean se dio la vuelta, esperando ver como el animal estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pero no estaba, en mitad del cementerio, rodeado por lápidas por todos lados, sólo estaba Dean.

Un ruido a su espalda, le hizo ponerse otra vez en alerta y se giró, con el arma apuntando hacia donde esperaba encontrarse esa vez al perro, pero de nuevo, estaba completamente sólo.

Dean esperó, sabiendo que el animal lo estaba observando, esperando a que el cazador bajara la guardia y poder abalanzarse sobre él.

Un fuerte relámpago, que iluminó todo el camposanto, seguido de un tremendo trueno, sobrecogieron a Dean, que se volvió hacia el lugar en el que había aparecido el relámpago.

Tal y como la bestia había esperado, el cazador estaba a punto de convertirse en presa. Los ojos brillantes lo miraron sin que Dean se diera cuenta, apareciendo en la oscuridad.

- o -

Perdido en la absoluta oscuridad, Sam corrió hacia donde creía que había ido su hermano, aunque no estaba seguro. Lo había perdido de vista, junto con el perro y si algo tenía claro, era que nada bueno podía salir de aquella cacería. La lluvia le caía por la cara y apenas le dejaba ver nada.

Entonces lo escuchó, como si se tratara de uno de los terribles truenos de aquella tormenta. Primero un disparo seco, con lo que se detuvo, esperando saber lo que venía después o ver aparecer por algún lado a su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando el rugido agónico de lo que esperaba fuera la criatura recorrió todo el bosque, la sangre se le heló de repente. Sam siguió andando, con precaución, siempre se había dicho, que un animal herido, era mucho más peligrosos que cualquier otro.

Pero entonces, pocos segundos después de escuchar agonizar al animal, Sam escuchó algo más, otro grito desesperado, que en este caso sonaba más como una llamada de auxilio, mezclada con un grito de dolor. Sam sabía de que se trataba, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz así, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Dean sufrir de esa manera.

- o -

Casi había logrado olvidarlo, creía que aquel recuerdo había desaparecido en el fondo de su mente para siempre, pero ahora que volvía a escuchar el grito casi desesperado proveniente de su hermano, todas las imágenes y las innumerables sensaciones de entonces, volvieron a él como un torbellino imparable.

"¡Dean!" Sam corrió por el bosque con tremenda desesperación. Había escuchado gritar a Dean pero no sabía donde estaba. Lo había perdido de vista tan sólo cinco minutos, aunque le había pedido que no se separara de él y ahora no sabía donde estaba. "¡Dean!, ¿puedes oírme?" Pero nadie contestó.

Continuó corriendo, creyendo que ya habría recorrido todo el bosque y que nunca sería capaz de encontrar a su hermano por ninguna parte, pero entonces volvió a sus oídos la voz de su hermano, una mezcla de llamada desesperada con miedo y terror.

"¡Sammy!" Sólo eso, tan sólo fue capaz de escuchar su nombre, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a palpitar con fuerza, como si se fuera a salir del pecho. Su hermano le necesitaba, aunque no sabía donde se encontraba.

Consiguió seguir la voz hasta un pequeño terraplén y aunque era de noche y las copas de los árboles apenas permitían ver nada, Sam pudo ver la figura de Dean al fondo. Bajó no sin dificultada, pero nada le iba a impedir llegar hasta él y sacarlo de allí.

Al llegar abajo, se dio cuenta que su hermano no se movía, parecía inconsciente, o al menos eso es lo que deseó pensar. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Dean y comprobó que respiraba.

Dean abrió los ojos. "¿Sammy?" Tosió con fuerza y con un movimiento involuntario se abrazó a Sam. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba muy rígido. El frió también estaba penetrando en Sam.

"Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, puede que esa cosa vuelva y no quiero que nos encuentre aquí." Sam rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano con total suavidad, escuchando los pequeños gemidos que provenían de Dean. "Lo siento." Casi podía sentir el dolor que debía de estar pasando su hermano. Estaba seguro de que tenía alguna costilla rota y que la espalda debía de haber sufrido un terrible daño por el golpe, por lo que procuró no hacer fuerza sobre él.

Sam se puso en pie, llevando consigo a Dean, que apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, como si se dejara caer sobre él. Aunque le costó un poco, Sam consiguió sostener todo el peso del cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo. "¿Puedes andar?" Las manos de Dean rodearon su cintura y suspiró con dificultad pero sólo fue capaz de decir una cosa.

"La pierna, me duele, no creo..." El resto fueron sólo nuevos y pequeños gemidos de dolor, que casi sonaban de una forma infantil e indefensa.

"Ya me parecía a mi que no." Dando pequeños pasos, Sam avanzó hacia el hueco que formaban unos árboles, dando la impresión de un pequeño refugio. "Será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche y mañana nos marcharemos."

Mientras llevaba a su hermano, Sam vio que Dean no había abierto los ojos en los últimos minutos y que mientras permanecía apoyado sobre él, se dejaba llevar, Sam pensó que muy mal tenía que encontrarse para eso.

Sam se detuvo, un poco antes de llegar a los árboles y besó la frente de su hermano, no tenía fiebre, ya era algo. Dean suspiró y Sam sonrió con cierta tristeza en los ojos. "No te preocupes, que ya llegamos."

Con pequeños movimientos, Dean deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam y se aupó, no sin mucho dolor, que casi le hizo gritar. Sam se detuvo, mientras notaba los fríos labios de Dean sobre los suyos, temblando, pero dejando un beso tierno sobre los suyos. Un momento después volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Gracias Sammy."

Elevando la mano hasta la mejilla de su hermano, Sam le acarició delicadamente, escuchando la ahora lenta y tranquila respiración de Dean. Sam sabía muy bien que el contacto con su cuerpo, le estaba calmando, aunque no pudiera quitarle el dolor.

Por fin Sam llegó hasta el hueco de los árboles y poniéndose de rodillas, ayudó a su hermano a tumbarse, notando como no se había separado de él, sin apartar sus brazos de él. Se colocó a su lado, esperando que Dean se quedara dormido lo antes posible y así pudiera pasar mejor el dolor hasta el día siguiente, pero no fue así.

Dean se recostó sobre él, dejando su cabeza a la altura de su hombro, Sam besó su mejilla con dulzura, notándola fría. Dean se giró y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Sam, a pesar del dolor, pudo distinguir el miedo en la mirada de su hermano, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Sam, pero esta vez no los separó, quería sentirlo todo lo cerca que pudiera de él, su aliento cálido, sus manos rodeando ahora su cintura y acariciando su pelo, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran con mechones revueltos.

Dean tenía frío, tanto fuera, como por dentro de su cuerpo y aunque había dejado de hacerlo, quería volver a temblar otra vez, pero no lo haría, no quería preocupar a Sam más de lo necesario.

"Tienes que dormir." Sam hablaba muy cerca de su oído, de una forma que a Dean le pareció un canto de sirena en un mar en calma.

Suspiró levemente y volvió a deslizarse, dejando que su cabeza, que no hacía más que darle vueltas y palpitarle con fuerza, quedara apoyada sobre el pecho de Sam, escuchando de esa forma su corazón, latiendo ahora más despacio.

Sam puso sus manos sobre el vientre de Dean, notaba su frío y quiso hacerle sentir mejor. Sintió que se relajaba, que su cuerpo dejaba de estar en tensión y que sus brazos se apoyaban sobre los suyos, buscando la mejor posición y menos dolorosa.

Sam miró al cielo, por un pequeño hueco que quedaba entre las copas de los árboles, suplicó para que el día llegara lo antes posible, porque la bestia aquella no volviera a aparecer en toda la noche y por poder sacar de allí a Dean lo antes posible.

- o -

Una nueva llamada desesperada proveniente de su hermano hizo que Sam volviera a la realidad. Las mismas sensaciones que entonces habían vuelto ahora a su cuerpo y a su cabeza, aunque se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a tener que vivirlas, que cuidaría de Dean pasara lo que pasara.

Sin embargo, había fallado, igual que sentía que estaba fallándole en lo que al pacto con el demonio de ojos rojos se refería. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, sacando aquello de su mente y comenzó a correr, dejándose llevar, igual que entonces sólo por la voz suplicante y agónica de Dean.


	19. No puedo oir si no es tu voz Parte 2

Dean abrió los ojos. Le rodeaba la más absoluta soledad y el más grande de los silencios. Estaba completamente sólo en medio de aquel tremebundo cementerio. Todavía no se había movido y al ir a hacerlo, se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado en la hierba, mojada por la lluvia. Giró la cabeza y al hacerlo, creyó que el mundo comenzaba a darle vueltas, no recordaba haberse golpeado con tanta fuerza.

"_Sam, ¿Dónde estás?"_ Su hermano no estaba a su lado, no debía de haber llegado todavía ¿y si no le encontraba? Volvió a ladear la cabeza y cerca de su cuerpo, se encontró con el perro negro. Al menos lo había matado, ¿pero a qué precio?

Le dolían las costillas, era probable que alguna estuviera fracturada por la caída, pero el mayor dolor provenía de su pierna. Apenas podía levantarse y llegar hasta ella, pero estaba seguro de que estaba sangrando, sentía la sangre correr hasta el suelo y no sólo por una herida; el perro debía de haberle mordido varias veces antes de morir.

"_Ese maldito bastardo no ha podido morirse sin más. Sammy, por favor ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito, tengo miedo y te necesito." _Cuando se dio cuenta que por si sólo no iba a poder moverse, supo que necesitaba su hermano, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no quería quedarse sólo en aquella oscuridad, quiso gritar el nombre de su hermano, pero algo parecido a un latigazo en la pierna se lo impidió.

Entonces lo escuchó, era un sonido que no provenía de muy lejos. _"Sam, gracias a dios."_

En realidad no estaba seguro de que se tratara de su hermano, pero prefería pensar eso a cualquier otra posibilidad. Aunque no fuera a reconocerlo, estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para desear con todas sus fuerzas, que fuera Sam el que apareciera allí, para ayudarle, para cuidarle, si quería que le cuidara, que fuera él quien le curara las heridas, a pesar del terrible dolor que eso le iba a producir en la pierna, quien le dijera que todo iba a salir bien y quien, con todo el cuidado del que fuera capaz le ayudara a levantarse y le llevara hasta el coche, diciéndole al oído mientras lo hacía, que no le volvería a dejar hacer nada parecido, que le había asustado como nunca y que por mucho que quisiera protegerle, eran un equipo para todo.

Entonces si que lo hizo, si que pudo hablar en voz alta, al menos, para pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, para hacerle saber que estaba allí, que le necesitaba, que se diera prisa porque el miedo estaba haciéndose con el control de su cuerpo por momentos y que no le pedía otra cosa más que estuviera a su lado.

- o -

Mientras corría por el cementerio, el lugar parecía más grande que cuando lo había inspeccionado nada más llegar esa noche. Desde niños, su padre les había enseñado a los dos hermanos a orientarse en cualquier situación, a no tener miedo bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero pocas veces lo habían hecho bajo una gran presión como en ese momento.

Sam había comenzado a correr hacia la voz de su hermano, pero todavía no lo había encontrado y ahora que ya no podía escucharlo, ya no sabía hacia donde debía de continuar corriendo.

"_No ha podido ir tan lejos, el perro le hubiera atrapado mucho antes."_ Sam ya no sabía si esas palabras sólo eran para sentirse mejor consigo mismo o si realmente las creía, pero pensar que el perro lo pudiera haber atrapado de verdad y que ese fuera el motivo de que ya no escuchaba más su voz, no le ayudó a sentirse más tranquilo en aquel momento. _"Dean ¿Dónde estás?"_

Se detuvo en seco, respirando con dificultad. La lluvia se había detenido, al igual que la tormenta, pero no se había dado ni cuenta, su cabeza estaba centrada en poder escuchar la voz de Dean por algún lado.

"_Vamos Dean, dime algo, dame una señal de donde estás."_

"Sam." De repente la voz de su hermano sonó muy cercana y en el absoluto silencio de la noche, Sam supo a la perfección de donde provenía.

"_Aguanta un poco más Dean, ya voy." _

Sam volvió a correr, aunque estaba realmente agotado. Le daba igual, nada importaba en ese momento mientras su hermano no estuviera a salvo.

Por fin llegó a un claro, ya en el interior del propio cementerio y a pesar de lo mal iluminado que estaba, pudo ver los dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, uno de ellos, completamente inmóvil, de gran tamaño y cubierto de pelo, era el del perro, con una gran mancha roja a su alrededor; Sam dedujo que el disparo que había escuchado unos momentos antes debía de haber matado al gran animal en el momento y que la bala debía de haberle atravesado el corazón.

Al fijarse en el otro cuerpo, se olvidó por completo del perro, ya estaba muerto y no podría hacer más daño, porque al iluminar con una pequeña linterna hacia el otro lado, no le fue necesaria mucha luz para saber perfectamente que se trataba de Dean.

Estaba totalmente quieto, lo que hizo que Sam comenzara a temblar involuntariamente, sólo de pensar que Dean pudiera no estar vivo. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado y entonces vio que le miraba, con los ojos semicerrados.

"_¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto?, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que pensar que puedes estar muerto? Se que lo haces por protegerme, pero no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer otra vez, no si eso significa que tengo que enterrarte después de la cacería."_

"Sam." Dean le había escuchado llegar, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para decir nada más, se había dado cuenta que lo iluminaba con la linterna, y de haber sido capaz, se hubiera incorporado hacia él. Pero no había podido, el dolor que sentía en la pierna no le dejaba pensar en otra casa.

"_Esa cosa me ha mordido Sammy y duele demasiado." _Creía haber hablado en voz alta, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo y ver la mirada asustada, al mismo tiempo que tierna de su hermano, supo que no había sido así.

"Eh, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Al sentir la mano de Sam acariciándole el pelo, no pudo hacer otra casa más que suspirar. Ahora que su hermano estaba con él, se sentía seguro, porque Sam cuidaría de él.

Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia su hermano, que igual que había hecho él un momento antes, estaba examinando sus heridas. Lo vio comprobando el estado de su pierna y sintió como intentaba tocarle para no hacerle daño, aunque Dean sabía que era algo imposible. No quiso gritar, ni hacer ningún aspaviento que asustara a su hermano, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso y no pudo evitar agarrarse con fuerza al brazo de Sam cuando notó que este comenzaba a intentar deshacerse de la pernera del pantalón completamente manchada de sangre reseca.

Con mucho cuidado, Sam consiguió rasgar el pantalón y vio los imponentes mordiscos que le había infligido el perro y como no hacía más que sangrar sin parar. Después de encontrar una tela con la que detener la hemorragia, colocó su mano, de nuevo, sobre la pierna de su hermano y nada más poner su mano sobre la piel, escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor, mientras que la mano de Dean seguía aferrada a él, incluso creyó ver una lágrima solitaria deslizarse por su mejilla, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso. Desconocía si el contacto con él, le hacía sentir mejor o si sólo era producto del dolor, pero no dijo nada y le dejó estar.

"Lo siento, lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo." Le estaba destrozando escuchar los débiles quejidos provenientes de su hermano, sabiendo que el dolor estaría siendo mucho peor de lo que le estaba dando a entender.

Una vez que hubo cortado la hemorragia, que hubo desinfectado las heridas y tras escuchar los gemidos de Dean, llegaba el peor momento, tenía que curar las heridas.

Escuchando los quejidos de Dean, que ya no podía evitar estar a punto de gritar por el dolor y mientras notaba como su hermano le apretaba el brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba comenzando a hacerle daño, Sam consiguió terminar de vender los dos grandes mordiscos.

Al acabar, se sentó en el suelo un instante e intentó tranquilizarse un momento. Miró a su hermano, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. No sabía si había perdido el conocimiento por el dolor o si sólo estaba descansando, pero aunque ya no le apretaba con la misma fuerza que antes, no había dejado de mantener el contacto con él. Sam se acercó a su cara y le secó el sudor, que se mezclaba con las últimas gotas de lluvia.

Al hacerlo, Dean volvió a abrir los ojos, sin decir nada, dejando que Sam le acariciara la mejilla, sabiendo que eso siempre le hacía sentir mejor. La mano de su hermano sobre su pecho, queriendo sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón, hicieron, que poco a poco, fuera calmándose.

"Gracias." Quería seguir hablando, decirle que sentía haberse lanzando contra el perro sin decirle nada, aún a sabiendas de que algo malo iba a ocurrirle, pedirle perdón por haberle asustado de ese momento y pedirle que no se separara de él en toda la noche. Pero no pudo hacerlo, aunque tampoco hizo falta.

Sin que le dijera absolutamente nada, Sam leyó todo aquello en los ojos de su hermano, hasta estaba seguro de haber visto una pequeña suplica de "Sam quédate a mi lado", que Dean nunca decía, pero que él siempre entendía.

Sam se separó de su hermano un momento, comprobó que la pierna hubiera dejado de sangrar y que las costillas tan sólo estaban algo resentidas y que con un poco de descanso se sentiría mejor pronto. Luego miró su reloj, ya eran más de las dos, en poco más de tres horas amanecería y podrían volver al coche sin problemas. Cerca de donde ellos estaban Sam vio un viejo árbol, parecía medio muerto, pero les vendría bien para pasar esas horas.

Aunque le costó más de lo que hubiera esperado, Sam consiguió llevar a su hermano hasta allí, en todo momento permanecido recostado sobre él, dejándose llevar, donde Sam quisiera.

Sam se sentó contra el árbol, sintiendo su fría y húmeda corteza empapando su ropa y ayudó a Dean a que se tumbara de nuevo, entre quejidos y pequeños murmullos que Sam no pudo distinguir, apoyado en él.

- o -

Tal vez sólo había pasado media hora, pero desde luego no había amanecido todavía. Dean se despertó. La pierna le dolía como nunca y notaba la cabeza abotargada. No sabía si se había dormido o si tal sólo se había quedado quieto donde estaba, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que el miedo se había marchado. Sam estaba a su lado, con ambos brazos sobre su estómago, como si lo estuviera protegiendo, mientras que los suyos descansaban sobre los de su hermano, queriendo sentir todo el contacto posible con el cuerpo de Sam.

Giró levemente la cabeza, quería saber si su hermano estaba dormido. Gracias a la pequeña iluminación del cementerio pudo ver su rostro levemente iluminado. Si, estaba dormido, con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada contra el árbol. Dean levantó el brazo para llegar al rostro de su hermano, quería tocarle, acariciarle el rostro, intentando no despertarle, no se lo merecía después de lo que había pasado aquella noche por su culpa.

"_Lo siento tanto Sam, sabes que no quiero que te pase nada y que por eso, tiendo a alejarte del peligro. Pero tu no lo haces, no si yo estoy en apuros. ¿Por qué tienes que parecerte tanto a mi?"_ Quiso darse la vuelta, ver bien el rostro de su hermano, pero la pierna le dolía demasiado. No le importó, sintiendo como si el perro le estuviera mordiendo de nuevo, pero al final consiguió encontrarse cara a cara con Sam. _"¿Crees que si te prometo que no volveré a hacer esto me creerás? Ya, yo tampoco me lo creo, porque no puedo pensar en que esto te hubiera ocurrido a ti." _Deslizó su mano hasta tocar los labios algo fríos de Sam.

Mientras se movía, se dio cuenta que estaba tapado por la chaqueta de Sam, no sabía cuando lo había hecho, pero se la había quitado y lo había cubierto con ella.

"_Si esto te hubiera ocurrido a ti, seguramente, te hubiera cuidado, hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu, pero ahora mismo no estaría dormido, no podría, pensando en el dolor por el que estarías pasando, pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para impedir que hubieras terminado como yo. Tu eres el fuerte Sammy, tu eres el que me cuidas, el que me reprendes incluso, pero sabes que así es como yo funciono, yo cuido de ti, de que no te ocurra nada malo, de que mi hermanito este a salvo."_

Cuando de nuevo, la pierna comenzó a dolerle, apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Sam y comenzó a respirar con cierta dificultad. Con cuidado, rodeó la cintura de su hermano con su brazo izquierdo y trató de relajarse de nuevo, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormido otra vez.

- o -

La luz de la mañana despertó a Sam. Ahora que veía con otra perspectiva, el cementerio ya no parecía tan tétrico como la noche anterior, incluso los pájaros, que parecían inexistentes unas horas antes, comenzaban a cantar y si se fijaba un poco, podía verlos saltar de árbol en árbol.

Una pequeña brizna de aire le dio en la cara y le hizo despejarse por completo. Aunque no demasiadas, había conseguido dormir unas pocas horas, suficientes para relajarse después de la agitada noche y, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, dejar de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar, de no haber encontrado a tiempo a su hermano.

Trató de no moverse, no quería despertar a Dean, que seguía durmiendo apoyado en él. No miró su reloj, pero debía de seguir siendo pronto, temprano como para marcharse. Bajó la mirada hacia Dean y sonrió ligeramente.

Le costaba poder creerse que estuviera tan quieto, que durmiera como si no sucediera nada, después de la noche tan movida que había tenido. Lo había escuchado despertarse, intentar moverse y quejarse por el dolor en sus costillas y en la pierna. Estaba seguro de que hasta bien entrada la madrugada no se había terminado por dormir y que el cansancio, debía de haberle vencido finalmente.

Como si le hubiera escuchado hablar, Dean elevó los ojos hasta él, su mirada todavía parecía cansada, agotada incluso, podía decir Sam, pero no dijo nada al respecto, estaba seguro de que por mucho que el dolor fuera intenso, Dean no le iba a decir nada.

"Buenos días."

"Al final nos deshicimos del perro." Sam no quería volver a oír a hablar de ese ser, no si eso significaba tener que pensar en lo que podía haber llegado a pasar. Pero Dean estaba feliz, porque lo había matado. "No estuvo del todo mal."

"Dean, esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarte, ¿no crees que podríamos haberlo hecho de otra forma?"Inconscientemente apretó con fuerza el brazo de Dean, teniendo esa conversación, Sam necesitaba sentir todo el contacto posible con el cuerpo de su hermano.

Dean lo miró en silencio. _"No si eso hubiera significado ponerte en peligro." _Dean tenía las cosas muy claras, pero sobretodo, había algo, que nada que le pudiera decir Sam, le iba a cambiar, nunca pondría a su hermano en el peligro y mucho menos ante las fauces de un maldito perro negro.

"Sam, las cosas han salido bien, hemos matado a esa cosa, que no volverá a hacer daño a nadie más y estamos vivos los dos."

"¿Vivos dices? Has estado a punto de morir. ¿Has visto las marcas de dientes que el perro te ha dejado en la pierna?, ¿y si no te hubiera mordido en la pierna y si hubiera sido en el cuello?"

"Pero no ha sido así y además tu estabas…" Sam no quería seguir escuchando a Dean decir lo bien que había salido todo, sabiendo que en realidad no pensaba eso, que había estado tan asustado como él, o incluso más y que ahora, sólo estaba hablando así por hacerle sentir mejor a él.

Por ello, no dejándole terminar se acercó a él, poniendo las dos manos a ambos lados de su rostro y le cerró la boca con un beso, no un beso tierno de "me alegro que estés bien", ni uno de "no vuelvas a hacerme algo así." Se trató de un beso con fuerza, apasionado, mientras sentía el cuerpo quieto de Dean contra el suyo.

Antes de separarse de él, llevado por la rabia de las palabras que había escuchado salir de esa boca que tanta pasión le hacía sentir, pero que tanto odiaba en ese mismo momento por hablar así, le mordió el labio y pudo saborear una pequeña gota de sangre, al mismo tiempo que sintió como Dean se estremecía y gemía débilmente.

"No vuelvas a decir eso, yo no estaba allí para ayudarte, si el perro se hubiera lanzado un momento antes contra ti, te hubiera matado y yo te habría encontrado en el mismo charco de sangre que lo encontré a él."

Dean volvió a no decir nada, sólo miró a su hermano, como si nunca le hubiera visto hablar de ese modo, con esa rabia en su interior. Se lamió la pequeña herida que le había dejado Sam al morderle.

"Sam, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, que no soportaría ponerte en peligro." Deslizando sus dedos, Sam los puso sobre los labios de Dean, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Ambo se miraron un momento, en silencio. Sin saber porque lo hizo, Dean volvió a hablar. "¿No sabes que te quiero demasiado como para que te pase algo?"

Dean nunca hablaba así, no si al hacerlo, tenía que abrirse a su hermano, si así tenía que decirle a Sam lo mucho que podía llegar a quererle y el miedo que se apoderaba de él cuando pensaba en lo que podía ocurrirle cualquiera día a su hermano.

Pero aquel día, después de haber pensado que podía haber muerto en solitario, sin tener a Sam a su lado y sin poder decirle lo mucho que le quería, todo había cambiado, al menos mientras permanecieran allí sentados, en aquel cementerio, con su cuerpo apoyado en el de su hermano y con sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado mirándolo fijamente.

Sam no contestó, Dean no hubiera querido escucharle, porque entonces tendría que hacer seguido hablando del tema y si ya le había costado demasiado decir que el quería más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo y que haría cualquier cosa por él, no podía pensar en tener que decirle nada más al respecto.

Por ello Sam se volvió a acercar a él, recostándose un poco en el tronco del árbol, casi quedando tumbado en el suelo, dejando que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de su hermano. Dejó que, aunque dolorosamente Dean se colocara de nuevo apoyado en él, con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Dean desaparecieron de su vista y se quedó completamente quieto, seguramente se había terminado por volver a dormir otra vez, pero a Sam no le importó, se acercó a él, besó con dulzura su frente y cerró los ojos.

"_Quédate a mi lado Sam, no dejes que me despierte sin que estés a mi lado." _Finalmente, el sueño se apoderó de Dean, que apoyado sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y sintiendo su respiración lenta y tranquila, sintió como lentamente, el dolor en la pierna, parecía desaparecer y le permitía dormir.

"_Te lo diré una y mil veces más si con eso consigo que no te ocurra nada malo la próxima vez, ¿crees que podrías hacerme caso cuando te pido que sigas vivo por mi?"_ Sam, se había propuesto no dormirse, quería marcharse de allí lo antes posible, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo conseguirlo.

Con el primer sueño, rodeó la cintura de su hermano con una mano y acercó el cuerpo de Dean al suyo; si trataba de moverse, se daría cuenta y se lo impediría. _"Eres mío Dean, lo sabes bien y no voy a permitir que ni un demonio, ni un poltergeist, ni un perro negro te aparten de mi lado._


	20. Dean, I swear

Apenas había amanecido, cuando Dean entró en la habitación. Estaba agotado después de haber estado trabajando toda la noche en aquella maldita caza y sólo deseaba dormir. Tiró la bolsa que llevaba al hombro a un lado y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando un momento los ojos.

Con un esfuerzo mayor del que hubiera esperado, logró deshacerse de una de las botas y la dejó al lado de la cama, hizo lo mismo con la otra, pero junto a ella encontró un papel; estaba arrugado y casi había quedado oculto debajo de la cama.

Al abrirlo, reconoció a la primera la letra de su hermano, aunque parecía haberlo escrito demasiado rápido, con tachones y casi con desesperación. Se volvió a acomodar en la cama y comenzó a leerlo.

"_Se que nunca me atreveré a decirte esto, posiblemente sea lo mejor para los dos, pero necesito dejarlo salir de alguna manera y creo que esta es la mejor forma. Dean, eres mi hermano, eres todo lo que tengo en todos los sentidos y lo sabes perfectamente y por eso no puedo pensar en lo que ocurrirá en tan poco tiempo, que casi me duele sólo de pensarlo. _

_No puedo imaginar que un día como hoy, el año que viene, tu ya no estarás a mi lado. ¿Qué haré yo entonces? No, prefiero no pensarlo, porque si lo hago, llego a conclusiones que me aterran a mi mismo._

_Pero es cierto, aunque ninguno de los dos queramos reconocerlo, tu vas morir, porque no habré podido encontrar la forma de salvarte y yo me quedaré sólo; el último de los Winchester. ¿Por qué Dean?, ¿me lo puedes decir tu, por qué tengo que ser yo el que os entierre a todos, el que tenga que seguir cazando en soledad, recordando lo que fuimos y lo que ya no volveré a tener nunca?_

_Lo que fuimos, casi no puedo creer que ya esté hablando en pasado, como si ya me hubiera hecho a la idea de que no hay más esperanza. Pero no quiero, ¿sabes? ¡No quiero! Porque tengo miedo, si Dean, me hago el fuerte, el valiente todos los días, bromeo contigo, disfruto a tu lado como nunca, pero me digo a mi mismo, "hazlo porque esto se va a terminar muy pronto, Dean se marchará y sólo te quedarán recuerdos y una triste habitación de motel diferente cada noche."_

_Pero ya no puedo más Dean, esto es demasiado, no quiero verte morir, no quiero que un día aparezca por aquí el demonio que tiene un contrato y te diga que ha llegado el momento, que tienes que irte con él y verte caer muerto, mientras, seguramente, me miras sonriendo, diciéndome que ha sido lo mejor para los dos y que no te arrepientes de nada. _

_Porque, ¿sabes lo que haré si ese demonio aparece? Lo he pensado mucho y si tu te vas, yo me iré contigo, no se como todavía, pero hay muchas formas de conseguirlo. Si, me iré contigo, dejaré todo esto y terminaré de una vez con esta vida de mierda que creo ver para mi en el futuro._

_Ya se lo que me dirás. Tratarás de impedírmelo, ya creo verte, pero cuando llegue el momento, no podrás hacerlo y cuando menos te lo esperes, me tendrás a tu lado, en el infierno si hace falta, pero estaremos juntos, tu y yo juntos, para siempre."_

Eso era todo, pero para cuando terminó de leer, Dean no se había dado cuenta que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, ni que unas pocas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas. Apenas podía pensar en nada, mientras en su cabeza retumbaban su cesar las palabras que acababa de leer, _"me tendrás a tu lado, en el infierno si hace falta, pero estaremos juntos, tu y yo juntos, para siempre."_

- o -

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese preciso instante. Dean apartó la mirada del papel mientras veía aparecer la figura de su hermano en el marco de la puerta. Sam también lo miró y al ver los ojos enrojecidos y las manos temblorosas, dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba y fue con presteza hasta su hermano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hoja de papel, que todavía estaba en las manos de Dean.

"Dean, ¿Qué ocurre, te encuentras bien?" Dean no contestó, se sentía incapaz de hablar, temiendo que las palabras no fueran a salir de su boca. Sólo mirar a Sam le hacía caer en lo más profundo de un abismo interior y que llegaran a su cabeza las mismas palabras una y otra vez. "Vamos Dean, dime algo ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Es esto cierto Sam?" Si, su voz también temblaba. Elevó la hoja hasta el rostro de su hermano, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "¿Vas a matarte?" Ya no soportaba la incertidumbre, sólo quería oír decir a Sam que había sido la locura del momento, que en realidad no pensaba eso y que sólo se había tratado de una tontería.

"Dean, yo, pensaba haberlo tirado, no esperaba que lo vieras." Sam se sentó junto a su hermano, pero este se levantó de inmediato.

"¿Es o no es cierto!" Se volvió hacia Sam que ya no lo estaba mirando, parecía no atreverse a hacerlo.

"_Vamos Sammy, dime que no, que lo escribiste sin más, que sólo fue por desahogarte, que no lo pensabas de verdad."_

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo he pensado muchas veces estos meses, porque no creo que pueda…"

"Por el amor de dios Sam." Dean se dio la vuelta, ahora era él el que no podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos, no después de saber que pensaba suicidarse, que el sacrificio que había hecho al vender su alma no iba a servir para nada. Fue hasta el baño, pero se detuvo en la puerta, con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, a la que golpeó con fuerza, por no golpearle a Sam.

"Dean, lo siento, no quería que lo leyeras, pero piénsalo, ponte tu en mi situación, lo he intentado ¿vale? No sabes cuantas veces me he repetido que por ti, por lo que has sacrificado por salvarme, tengo que seguir adelante, pero…"

"¡Cállate!" Dean ya no controlaba nada, sus manos que no dejaban de temblar, sus piernas que ya no le permitían andar, ni su voz, había gritado más de lo que esperaba.

Sam lo miró en silencio, desde la cama. Lo vio inmóvil, de espaldas a él, pero podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. No podía creer haber sido tan estúpido, como para haber dejado el papel ahí tirado, con el que no había hecho como con tantos otros de los que se había deshecho antes que Dean llegara a verlos. Se levantó de la cama y con el mismo sigilo que dominaba la habitación fue hasta donde estaba su hermano.

Esperaba que se diera la vuelta, oírle gritar como acababa de hacerlo, incluso esperaba que le pegara con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no lo hizo, no se movió, no podía hacerlo, no sin pensar que su propio cuerpo no le iba a responder. Sam se acercó un poco más y sin decir nada puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su hermano y acercó la boca a su oído.

"Dean, se que un lo siento no sirve de nada."

"Sam, déjame por favor." Sam sintió como su hermano hacía fuerza, intentando soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió, abrazándolo con más fuerza todavía. "Sam, te he dicho que me dejes." Pocas veces en toda su vida, Sam recordaba haber escuchado a su hermano hablar así, con ese tono de voz, tan suplicante, que parecía tan herido, tan roto y derrotado.

"No te voy a dejar, porque se que no debí haber escrito eso, no te lo mereces después de lo que has hecho por mi."

"Pero es lo que piensas, es lo que vas hacer cuando me haya marchado, vas a…"

"Dean, mírame por favor." Si le había escuchado, Sam no podía estar seguro, porque su hermano ni se movió. "Dean, no me hagas esto." Aunque sólo fuera en su cabeza Sam casi podía escuchar como, poco a poco, comenzaba a abrirse un abismo entre ellos dos, que iba creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta, abrazado como estaba al cuerpo de su hermano, lo notó temblar, todo él temblaba y aunque no podía verle los ojos, enterrados en la poca oscuridad que quedaba de la noche que estaba terminando, estaba seguro que estaba llorando.

"Sam, por favor, déjame, ¿no lo entiendes? Esto es por mi culpa, debí pensar que tarde o temprano se te pasaría algo así por la cabeza, eres mi hermano pequeño, tengo que protegerte y ahora me entero que vas a sui… déjame, será lo mejor."

"No te voy a dejar, nunca lo haría, porque nunca podría hacerlo." Con fuerza, Sam consiguió que su hermano se diera la vuelta, aunque su mirada seguía fija en el suelo. "Si, tienes razón, eres mi hermano y siempre me has protegido, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y si esto tiene que se así, ¿Por qué no dejarlo estar?"

"¡Sam!" Al levantar por fin la mirada y mientras le empujaba con fuerza, sin conseguir deshacerse de él, al encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano,Sam no podía creer ver las lágrimas deslizarse con tanta rapidez por las mejillas de su hermano y sintió que esa visión era igual que un disparo en el centro de su corazón. "¿Dejarlo estar, permitir que te mates por mi? No sabes lo que estás diciendo." De nuevo y casi con violencia, Dean trató de separarse de los brazos de Sam de nuevo, pero sólo consiguió dar unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, con su hermano todavía rodeando su cuerpo. "Sam, he dicho que me dejes."

Llevado por un cúmulo de sentimientos que luchaban por salir, Dean empujó de nuevo a su hermano y continuó andando hacia atrás, quería separarse de él, no sentirlo tan cerca, no quería después de lo que había descubierto, pero al hacerlo, sin darse cuenta, tropezó con la cama y cayó sobre ella. Al sentir el nuevo empujón, Sam lo miró, lo vio alejarse de él y lo vio tambalear, hasta caer sobre la cama.

"_Lo siento Dean, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría poder retroceder en el tiempo ahora mismo y deshacerme de ese maldito papel, porque nunca deberías haberlo visto, nunca quise que supieras lo que pensaba, no de esa manera al menos; porque hacerte sufrir es lo único que no estoy dispuesto a soportar, porque verte llorar me destroza el corazón."_

Sam se volvió a acercar a la cama y quiso tocar a Dean, pero este le apartó la mano con rapidez. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando, Dean no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y tampoco permitía que le tocara.

Dean se tumbó en la cama, intentando evitar la mirada de su hermano. Tampoco le hacía falta para sentir los ojos de Sam clavándose en él y notar el movimiento del cuerpo de su hermano al acercarse a él sin decir nada. Cerró los ojos, quería desaparecer o pensar que ese momento no había tenido lugar nunca.

Sam se acostó a su lado, Dean podía notar su aliento en su nuca. El brazo de su hermano, posado sobre su estómago hizo algo de fuerza para acerarlo a él. "Déjalo Sam, sólo quiero dormir." Sam no dijo nada al respecto, se quedó quieto, observando a su hermano, que parecía haberse quedado dormido de verdad, aunque sabía que no había sido así, sólo quería evitar tener que hablar con él y escuchar sus excusas sobre lo que había leído.

"_Dean, no me hagas esto. Se que me merezco tu enfado, que no tenías que haber leído esas líneas, pero no te alejes de mi, no cuando el final está tan cerca, no si eso significa perderme los últimos meses en riñas y peleas continuas. No me dejes ahora Dean, no me abandones antes de tiempo."_

- o -

Los ladridos de un perro, en el exterior de la habitación, despertaron a Dean de repente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta que todavía llevaba puesta la misma ropa, que seguía en la misma postura y que Sam seguía a su lado. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de olvidarse de lo que había leído, de lo que ahora sabía que su hermano estaba dispuesto a hacer y de lo que eso significaba.

Se movió con cuidado, creyendo que Sam todavía estaba durmiendo, y se quedó boca arriba. Miró hacia su hermano y sus ojos se encontraron. Sam parecía agotado, por lo que Dean veía, no debía de haber dormido nada y todas esas horas.

"¿Cómo estás?" Una pregunta a simple vista muy fácil, pero que dicha ahora por Sam, parecía el gran enigma de sus vidas. En los ojos tristes de su hermano, Sam podía ver que seguía pensando en lo mismo, que en su cabeza se mantenía lo mismo que antes de dormirse. Dean no le dijo nada. "Dean, tenemos que hablar."

"No es necesario Sam, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar esa decisión y no voy a poder hacer nada por evitarlo." Sus palabras sonaban a derrota, más de lo que Sam hubiera deseado escuchar a su hermano nunca.

Dean trató de incorporarse, estaba incómodo mirando a su hermano como cualquier otro día, como si no hubiera sucedido nada diferente. Sin embargo, con un movimiento veloz, Sam se incorporó antes y se puso sobre él, se sentó sobre su estómago y atrapó sus brazos con fuerza.

"Sam, tenemos trabajo que hacer, suéltame."

"No, hasta que hables conmigo." Sam notó la fuerza de Dean pero no podía hacer nada para soltarse, estaba atrapado y por mucho que le costara, Sam iba a conseguir mantener esa conversación.

"¿De que quieres hablar, de lo que me duele saber que vas a matarte, de que no servirá de nada lo que hice al vender mi alma, de que estarás sufriendo lo mismo que yo en el infierno cuando te mereces mucho más que yo?" Los ojos de Dean, miraban a su hermano casi con desesperación, cada palabra pronunciada, era un centímetro más que el cuchillo penetraba en su corazón.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Sam apretó los brazos de su hermano contra la cama. "No me merezco ni más ni menos que tu, sólo te merezco a ti, porque te elegí, porque te quise a mi lado desde los cuatro años, porque fuiste la única persona que se preocupó por mi cuando era pequeño y papá no estuvo con nosotros." Cada vez que pronunciaba una nueva palabra, Sam se iba acercando un poco más hacia el rostro de su hermano, hasta que prácticamente podía notar su aliento cálido sobre su propio rostro. "Porque eres la única persona que al besarme hace que el resto del mundo, del cielo o del infierno desaparezca para mi."

Dean lo escuchó en completo silencio, sintiéndose incapaz de decirle nada. Su mirada se posó en los amplios y ligeramente rasgados por las lágrimas ojos de su hermano. Sentía la presión de sus manos contra sus brazos y en otra circunstancia le estaría haciendo daño, pero en ese momento no, quería sentir toda la fuerza posible de su hermano sobre él.

"Sam… lo siento, todo esto ha sido…" Antes de poder terminar de decir aquello que hacía demasiado tiempo que guardaba en su interior, Sam hizo desaparecer por fin la poca separación que había entre ellos y cerró sus labios con un intenso beso.

Dean cerró los ojos. _"Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa Sammy, si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía mucho antes, si te hubiera protegido cuando Azazel quería que fueras el general de sus ejércitos, si hubiera sido un buen hermano cuando tuve la ocasión, no habría tenido que saber lo que pensabas hacer cuando yo desapareciera de tu lado. Lo siento." _No dijo nada, pero tampoco fue necesario, en el interior de ese beso, tan profundo como el mayor de los océanos, ambos encontraron el pensamiento del otro sin necesidad de palabras de más.

"No quiero que me pidas perdón, porque eso lo tendría que hacer yo por haberte ocultado todo esto." Dijo Sam una vez que hubo separado sus labios de los de su hermano. "No quiero que lo hagas nunca más, ni ver otra vez en tus ojos la tristeza que antes me has mostrado porque no te haya contado todo esto; porque no tenemos tiempo para ello. Sólo quiero que me abraces." Sam liberó ambos brazos de su hermano, bajando las manos hasta su cintura, mientras Dean haciendo caso a la petición de Sam deslizó sus manos con firmeza hasta la cintura de Sam. "Quiero que me beses todos los días hasta que te quedes dormido y quiero que me digas lo mucho que me quieres en sueños."

Un momento de silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Dean sonrió, mientras subía sus manos hasta rodear el cuello de Sam y lo atraía hasta él. Besó con delicadeza la esquina de su boca, mientras jugueteaba con mechones del pelo de Sam que caían sobre su nuca.

"Te quiero." La voz de Dean, tan cerca de su oído, hizo que, en un primer momento, Sam se ruborizara, para luego volver a fijarse en los ojos de Dean, que habían cambiado de la última vez que los había mirado, ya no estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas sino que estas le habían proporcionado un brillo especial, que hacía que el verde esmeralda de sus ojos relumbrara como nunca.

Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que Sam había escuchado a su hermano decirle "te quiero", incluso alguna de esas veces, se había hecho el dormido, para que Dean no se avergonzara de haberlo dicho. Pero esta vez, era real, se lo había dicho teniéndolo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón acelerado latir cada vez con mayor fuerza y ahora le estaba mirando a unos ojos que no olvidaría nunca.

Dean se volvió hacia un lado, dejando caer a Sam a un lado. Los dos se quedaron mirando otra vez, sus manos rozando con suavidad el cuerpo del otro, sus bocas tan cerca del rostro del otro que un simple gesto, Dean volvió a atrapar los labios de su hermano, muy lentamente, como si el tiempo ya no existiera, como si cada vez que sus bocas se juntaran pudieran detener el correr de las agujas del reloj.

Sin separar una de sus manos del pelo de Sam, Dean se lo quedó mirando una vez más, porque por mucho que tratara de aparentarlo, no era capaz de quitar de su mente, la imagen de su hermano sufriendo el mismo destino que él en el infierno por toda la eternidad y quería guardar la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos en ese mismo momento por lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

"Dean te prometo…" Con rapidez, Dean deslizó dos dedos sobre los labios de Sam, haciendo que dejara de hablar. Su otra mano se introdujo bajo la ropa de su hermano y comenzó a acariciar su piel, mientras lo escuchaba suspirar y cerrar poco a poco los ojos.

"_No Sam, no me prometas lo que no puedes cumplir, porque se como te sientes, porque yo ya te perdí una vez y hubiera hecho mismo que tu si no te hubiera recuperado a tiempo."_

"No diga nada, ¿quieres?" El dulce susurro de la tierna voz de Dean inundó el cerebro de Sam, que a pesar de querer decirle demasiadas cosas a su hermano, al escucharle, no fue capaz de continuar y prefirió dejarlo estar, tal y como le había pedido, pues se dio cuenta que Dean ya sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir y también lo que pensaba en realidad.


	21. Si veo que no estas sale lo peor de mi

Hacía ya un rato que Dean había salido de la habitación, le había dicho que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco pero Sam sabía muy bien había algo más, que el día había sido demasiado duro para su hermano, que había visto la muerte demasiado cerca, como para dejarlo pasar sin más.

Tras asearse un poco, Sam fue hasta su cama y se tumbó en ella, cerrando un momento los ojos, tratando de no pensar en lo que sus ojos habían tenido que ver ese día.

Apenas habían hablado desde que habían vuelto del enfrentamiento con las brujas y el demonio. No había sido un día fácil para ninguno de los dos; habían estado demasiado cerca de morir y de no haber sido por Ruby, seguramente no habrían salido de allí con vida.

Sam volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando fijamente al techo un momento, con los pensamientos puestos en los sucesos del día, pero sobretodo en una imagen que no lograba hacer desaparecer de su mente, por mucho daño que le estuviera haciendo.

Dean había estado a punto de morir en esa misma habitación, aquel día de verdad, lo había visto retorcerse, gritar por el dolor y no había podido hacer nada para ayudarle, para evitarlo.

Se levantó con rapidez, tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, que parecía que se le hacía un poco más pequeña a cada paso que daba. Se dio la vuelta y entonces se detuvo en seco, mirando la mancha roja del suelo.

Si, era sangre, sangre de su hermano, de Dean, la misma que había vomitado unas pocas horas antes frente a él, mientras sufría terribles dolores. Se agachó y toco la mancha, que ya estaba reseca, pero para él parecía demasiado reciente, porque en su cabeza la imagen de su hermano sufriendo no hacía más que aparecer una y otra vez.

Un ruido cerca de la puerta lo sobresaltó, se levantó de nuevo y se dejó caer en la cama, dándose cuenta que era la de Dean, pero no le importó, en realidad, lo prefería así, poderse sentir lo más cerca posible de él, oliendo su aroma en la ropa de la cama, sabiendo que él había dormido allí, intentando de esa forma que el miedo que todavía recorría su cuerpo se mitigara, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

- o -

La puerta se abrió lentamente y aunque estaba tumbado de lado y no lo podía ver, sabía que Dean acababa de entrar en la habitación. Escuchó sus pasos silenciosos que se acercaban a él y sintió que la cama se hundía bajo su peso. Escuchó como se tumbaba a su lado, sin quitarse siquiera la ropa, sólo las botas, que seguramente había dejado a un lado y como se quedaba a su lado, sintiendo su respiración sobre su nuca y su mano posándose sobre su estómago.

Sam se movió, quedándose tumbado sobre su espalda, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermano. "¿Te he despertado?"

"No, todavía no me había dormido."

"Estás en mi cama."

"Perdona, estaba tan casado que no me había dado cuenta de donde me tumbaba." Con movimientos lentos, Sam se incorporó, con intención de levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, las manos de Dean se movieron también y atraparon su cintura, haciendo que cayera de nuevo sobre la cama.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?" Dean se incorporó, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su hermano, impidiéndole que volviera a levantarse.

"Te dejaba la cama libre, supongo que querrás dormir." Al notar los brillantes ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, Sam apartó la mirada, no podía mirarlo sin volver a ver la imagen de Dean sufriendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

"Sam ¿estás bien? Pareces, no se, estás raro." Dean se quedó quieto, intentando atrapar de nuevo la mirada de su hermano sin éxito. Sabía que Sam estaba distinto, seguramente le habría afectado lo que había dicho ese demonio.

Dean acercó su mano al cabello de su hermano, apartando algunos mechones de sus ojos tristes, pero ni siquiera en ese momento, consiguió encontrarse en sus ojos pardos.

"Ya te lo he dicho, estoy cansado." Su voz, apagada y sin fuerza, no le estaba ayudando para convencer a Dean de que todo andaba bien.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, por mucho que le había prometido que le diría si le preocupaba algo en todo momento, no quería decirle que se sentía culpable, otra vez, por no haber podido salvarle, que no quería pensar que llegaría otra vez, en pocos meses, el momento, en el que Dean moriría definitivamente y ya no podría hacer nada por él, que finalmente Dean se marcharía y él, pensaría el resto de su vida que tenía que haber habido alguna forma de ayudarle.

"Sabes demasiado bien, que ha estas alturas no puedes mentirme, no cuando no eres capaz de mirarme o cuando no puedo ver tu sonrisa por muy cansado que estés. Hay algo más y lo se. ¿Qué es Sammy?"

De repente, Sam concentró su mirada en Dean, intentando pensar con rapidez y buscar algo que pudiera contentar a su hermano sin tener que decirle lo que realmente le estaba destrozando el alma. Pero no pudo, no encontró nada que se pareciera a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Sabes que no quiero perderte, que no puedo pensar siquiera en eso." Dean lo miró en silencio, escuchando sus palabras tristes y observando sus ojos llenos de agonía. "Pero antes… cuando el demonio te ha atacado, he creído… estaba seguro que… ¡Ha podido matarte y yo tendría que haberte visto morir!"

Con un movimiento rápido, Sam volvió a retirar la mirada del rostro de Dean y se movió hasta volver a quedar de medio lado, con la cara medio hundida en la almohada. Dean le dejó, no hizo nada para evitar que se moviera, había tanto dolor en las palabras de su hermano, miedo incluso podía decir, como para tratar de controlarlo.

"¿Va a ser así? ¿Cuándo llegue el momento vas a retorcerte en el suelo, vas a gritar de la misma forma?" Sam parecía hablar para si mismo, sin importarle si su hermano le estaba escuchando siquiera.

"Sam, mírame." Dijo Dean con cierta rotundidad, mezclada con miedo.

"¿Vas a llamarme, pidiéndome ayuda, mirándome con el mismo terror en la mirada?" Tal y como estaba sobre él, Dean notó que el cuerpo de Sam había comenzado a temblar mientras hablaba.

"Sam, por favor, mírame." Moviendo su mano con lentitud y acercándose al cuerpo de su hermano, Dean acarició delicadamente la mejilla de Sam, notando que su mano se humedecía por sus lágrimas.

"¿Voy a tener que ver como te mueres entre dolores y sufrimiento sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada para salvarte la vida?"

"¡Sam!" Como si sus brazos se movieran con absoluta libertad, Dean se volvió a incorporar en la cama, sujetó el tembloroso cuerpo de su hermano y le obligó a darse la vuelta, viendo como las lágrimas corrían sin reparo por su rostro.

Cuando por fin, la mirada de Sam se encontró con la hasta un momento antes serena mirada de su hermano, Sam se quedó sorprendido al ver como sus ojos se humedecían de repente mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Entonces ya no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, ya no pudo reprimirse más y tuvo que abrazarse a Dean, que arrodillado frente a él, lo sostuvo con fuerza cuando se aferró a él. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno quiso romper ese momento de unión, de sinceridad sin palabras, con el que ambos abrían su corazón al otro.

Con mano firme pero cariñosa, Dean acarició el cabello de su hermano, masajeando lentamente su nuca, sintiendo que la tensión de su cuerpo se debilitaba por momentos, de la misma forma que la fortaleza con la que había conseguido no derrumbarse cuando Dean había entrado, desaparecía totalmente perdida en su abrazo.

"Tiene que haber algo." Dijo Sam, entre lágrimas con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de su hermano. "Se que tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer la próxima vez para salvarte. Puedo mirar más libros, estudiar lo que haga falta. Se que habrá alguna forma."

Colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Sam, Dean hizo que le mirara, que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar con los suyos. Tenía que mirarle, conseguir que el miedo que poblaba su mirada, se fuera, aunque sólo fuera durante un segundo nada más.

A pesar de ser más alto que Dean, ahora Sam parecía el ser más diminuto que Dean hubiera visto nunca, que se encogía por momentos delante de él. Creyendo que cualquier movimiento brusco rompería el momento de extraña paz que se había creado, Dean se acercó al rostro de su hermano, lentamente, escuchando cada respiración, observando cada expresión, creyendo que cada momento era el último y que no podía desperdiciarlos sin más.

Finalmente atrapó su boca con dulzura, como pocas veces lo había hecho, notando como los labios de Sam temblaban al entrar en contacto con los suyos. Sam cerró los ojos, suspirando débilmente cuando las manos de su hermano rodearon su espalda y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su piel bajo su ropa.

El sabor de Dean era intenso, embriagador, gratificante, sensual, era todo lo que Sam podía sentir, querer, anhelar y creer en ese momento, no había nada que inundara su mente con mayor fuerza que la imagen de su hermano cerca de él, hablándole al oído, susurrándole que le quería, que siempre estaría con él pasara lo que pasara.

Todo lo demás había desaparecido por completo, ni ruidos en el exterior, la habitación incluso parecía haberse desvanecido por completo.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontró tumbado en la cama, con los ojos verdes de Dean concentrados en él, mirándolo desde arriba, con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en los labios, y con sus manos apoyadas en sus costados, masajeando con los pulgares sus caderas todavía tensas.

"Sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo que va a pasar ¿verdad?"

"¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitar eso?" La sonrisa de Dean se hizo mucho más amplia y sus ojos sinceros y tiernos lo miraban con una dulzura por la que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- o -

Dean sabía mentir muy bien, había tenido muchos años de prácticas ocultando el miedo a no volver a recuperar a su hermano cuando se marchó a Stanford, el dolor por haber perdido para siempre a su padre por salvarle a él, la desesperación por saber que su muerte estaba próxima y que Sam se quedaría sólo, sin tenerlo cerca para protegerlo y cuidarlo, sin poder abrazarlo con fuerza y besarle con pasión.

Llevaba tanto tiempo mintiendo y ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, que ahora que estaba muerto de miedo por lo que había sucedido y por lo que le había dicho Ruby, que no había salvación para él y que en el infierno se terminaría convirtiendo en un demonio como ella y aterrado por como se sentía su hermano, no le fue difícil sonreírle, quitarle hierro al asunto y hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, que seguía siendo el fuerte, el seguro, el protector, el que siempre permanecería en pie por él, para guiarle y hacerle ver que siempre había una salida hasta en el peor de los momentos.

Una mentira piadosa decía la gente que era eso, pero para Dean nunca había existido eso, todas las mentiras acarreaban dolor por haberle mentido a un ser querido y cuando se trataba de Sam más aún, porque tenía que esforzarse mucho más para hacérselo creer. No había mentira piadosa para él, sólo se trata de males menores ante un sufrimiento por el que no quería que su hermano tuviera que pasar.

Sin decir nada, Sam elevó las manos hasta el cuello de Dean y lo rodeó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin perder de vista esos ojos dulces que trataban de hacerle sentir mejor, que le recordaban a una cuerda que aparece en las películas cuando el héroe está a punto de caer por el barranco y a la que se aferra con todas sus fuerzas para no caer al abismo.

Los ojos de su hermano eran y siempre lo habían sido su refugio, su salvación cuando creía que todo estaba perdido y esa no iba a ser una excepción. Con un suave movimiento atrajo el rostro de Dean hasta él y elevando ligeramente la cara, fue él quien dejó un beso en los labios de su hermano esa vez, mientras sus manos se movían con libertad por su espalda, tratando de deshacerse de su camisa.

Dean se separó un poco, quitándose la camisa y tumbándose en la cama junto a Sam, que se puso encima de él, notando sus manos cálidas sobre sus caderas. Lo miró un momento, quería ser capaz de decirle tantas cosas, que al mismo tiempo no pudo hacerlo, no pudo conseguir que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. Pero no le importó, pues cuando Dean se incorporó otra vez y se acercó a su oído, todo lo que se acumulaba en su mente desapareció por completo.

"¿Has oído alguna vez que el destino no está escrito, que lo podemos cambiar?" Los susurros de Dean le hicieron cerrar de nuevo los ojos y dejar que su voz intensa inundara todos sus sentidos, para que todo lo demás se desvaneciera por completo. "Todavía no ha llegado mi hora."

Con cuidado, Dean deslizó sus manos por la piel desnuda de Sam, notando como este se movía con su tacto. "Y no quiero que pienses en eso ahora." Puso su boca sobre la tersa piel de Sam, deslizando sus labios por su mejilla, depositando pequeños besos en su piel, hasta volver a alcanzar de nuevo sus labios en un profundo e intenso beso.

Mientras le había escuchado en silencio, Sam había comprendido lo que realmente quería decirle su hermano, no quería que dejara de intentar ayudarle, pero no quería verle sufrir, no quería volver a ver las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos por su culpa, ni que dejara de ser feliz a su lado, los meses que les quedaban juntos.

Dean quería que disfrutara a su lado, que se riera con sus chistes y que le besara antes de ir a dormir. Quería hacerle feliz, por muy poco tiempo que les quedara, pero que al menos se olvidara el mayor tiempo posible de la soledad que llenaba su futuro, que el infierno fuera una mínima parte de su pensamiento y que los demonios, espíritus y demás criaturas que quisieran hacerles daño no pudieran entrar en la habitación en la que dormían cada noche, una vez que Dean se hubiera abrazado a él, que hubiera comenzado a besarle o que le acariciara hasta hacerle suspirar y cerrar los ojos de placer. Todo el mundo a su alrededor, todo lo que existía más allá de ellos dos no tenía que importarle a Sam, mientras estuviera protegido por el abrazo de su hermano.

Mientras los labios de Dean besaban los suyos, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la suya, mientras suspiraba y gemía sintiendo las manos de Dean recorrer su cuerpo con pasión e internarse bajo su ropa interior, Sam cerró los ojos y descubrió que allí no había nada que temer, que de su mente había desaparecido, había sido apartado aunque sólo fuera por unos breves momentos, el miedo, el pánico, la lucha continua por tratar de salvar a su hermano, la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él, el infierno que creía que iba ser su vida, una vez que Dean se hubiera marchado. Nada de eso importaba mientras estuviera protegido por el abrazo de su hermano.


	22. En silencio a tu lado

Hay gente a la que el silencio le asusta, le aterra quedarse en una habitación, a solas con otra persona y no decirle nada, mirarle a los ojos y enfrentarse a lo que en ellos se pueda encontrar.

En cambio, Dean adora que lo envuelvan aquellos pequeños pero intensos momentos en los que, al despertarse un poco antes que su hermano, lo puede ver dormir, a primeras horas de la mañana, en el silencio en el que todo el mundo está durmiendo todavía y parece que Sam, tan sólo le pertenece a él, pues los demás están demasiado concentrados con sus propios sueños.

Le encanta verlo, sentirlo a su lado, durmiendo acurrucado junto a su cuerpo, porque a pensar de ser más alto que él, a la hora de dormir, parece hacerse mucho más pequeño, igual que un ovillo en la cama, cada vez que las manos de Dean le tocan, que rodean su cintura, que acaricia su pecho para sentir su respiración y asegurarse que está durmiendo tranquilo, que nada disturba sus sueños.

En esos momentos, Sam se asemeja a un ser diminuto, indefenso y que ansía el contacto de su hermano en todo momento para sentirse seguro en un mundo que cree hostil y que sólo quiere hacerles daño.

Dean lo ve dormir y se fija en el mechón rebelde que cae sobre sus ojos. En ese momento y sin quererlo, Dean siente celos, pues esos cabellos están tocando un cuerpo que Dean anhela reclamar como suyo, aunque nunca se haya atrevido a decírselo a su hermano; un cuerpo que tan sólo es para él, porque se siente el único con poder suficiente para tocarlo, para rozarlo cuando se cruzan, para acariciarlo cuando lo ve decaído y deprimido o cuando lo escucha pronunciar su nombre en sueños; para sentirlo y vivirlo como lo único importante en su vida.

Dean quiere ser el único que posea a Sam, pero no sabe como decírselo por miedo a dejar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos; no quiere convertirse en un ser débil como el resto de personas, no quiere que sus enemigos sepan su punto más débil, por el que moriría, por el que está dispuesto a entregar su vida y por el pasaría la eternidad en el infierno, con tal de verlo sonreír tan sólo una vez.

Por ello, prefiere el silencio de la madrugada y mirarlo cuando Sam no se da cuenta, prefiere ser él el único quien se de cuenta de que su hermano no hace más que pensar en él.

Le aparta el pelo de la cara y lo escucha suspirar, a la vez que ve como se mueve como un gatito y muy despacio se aproxima un poco más a su cuerpo, tanto que si el destino se lo permitiera, se podrían fundir en un solo cuerpo, en el que las dos almas y los dos corazones podrían vivir por siempre juntos.

Como si estuviera escuchando la llamada imaginaria de Dean, que ni siquiera ha pronunciado una sola palabra, Sam abre por fin los ojos y al darse la vuelta, se encuentra con la mirada verde intensa de Dean.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncia una sola palabra, tan sólo cruzan sus miradas, con tanta intensidad que el tiempo fuera de la habitación, parece haberse detenido sin más.

- o -

No son necesarias palabras cuando los ojos son capaces de decir "Te quiero" en silencio, cuando Sam parece ruborizarse al ver brillar durante un eterno segundo los ojos de su hermano, pero agradece la oscuridad que le protege para que Dean no lo vea y no se burle de él.

Tampoco son necesarias cuando los dedos de Dean, moviéndose relajados, tranquilos y aparentemente despreocupados, se posan sobre los labios de Sam que ahora dibujan una tierna e inocente sonrisa, que no hace si no cautivar a Dean. No son necesarias las palabras cuando un sincero silencio reina en todo el cuartoy grita a los cuatro vientos los pensamientos de los dos.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Dean, Sam se incorpora en la cama, se arrodilla y coloca ambas manos a los dos lados de las caderas de su hermano. Los dos sonríen, sin que las palabras sean reclamadas por ninguno de ellos para expresar sus sentimientos.

Dean abre la boca para decir algo, pero Sam le besa antes de que pueda hacerlo. No tiene prisa en hacerlo, disfruta aprovechando un momento que parece eterno y que espera que lo sea; prueba los labios de Dean como si se trataran del manjar más exquisito que jamás hubiera probado, deja que este juegue con su lengua en el interior de su boca, cerrando los ojos al notar el contacto de su mano sobre su espalda.

Separando sus labios de los de su hermano, Sam se levanta y desparece un momento, para regresar con una botella en la mano, la misma que habían estado bebiendo la noche anterior, sentándose después en la cama. No suele desayunar alcohol, pero hoy no le importa, no mientras Dean le siga de esa forma con la mirada, mientras sonría cuando le pasa la botella, mientras lo ve beber un trago y luego observa como se arrodilla en la cama, delante de él.

Sam alarga la mano hacia la botella, pero Dean no le deja cogerla, vuelve a tomar un trago y luego atrapa con intensidad los labios de Sam. No ha terminado de tragar cuando lo hace, por lo que en medio del beso, Sam puede probar el fuerte brebaje de los propios labios de Dean. No es un gran fan del tequila, pero al tomarlo así, se convierte en la más deliciosa pócima que ningún hombre hubiera creado nunca.

La garganta le arde unos segundos, mientras Dean sonríe, mientras todavía le besa; conoce bien a su hermano y sabe que el tequila no es su fuerte, pero a pesar de escuchar sus carraspeos por intentar respirar con tranquilidad, Dean no le suelta, no separa su boca de la de Sam. Quiere ser él quien le de el aire que le falta, quien le ofrezca la oportunidad de seguir respirando.

A horcajadas, sobre las rodillas de Sam, Dean desliza sus dos manos sobre el estómago y el pecho de su hermano y al llegar arriba le empuja débilmente hasta que queda tumbado sobre la cama.

Dean lo mira desde arriba, igual que si contemplara su más valioso tesoro, enredado con su cuerpo, tocándolo como si no creyera que está ahí realmente, pensando que no hay nadie que pueda romper ese momento de soledad y de silencio, en el que ambos casi pueden escuchar sus corazones latir al unísono.

Ahora ninguno quiere hablar, pues romper el silencio, sería romper la magia, romper un momento que es únicamente suyo. Dean se recuesta sobre su hermano y siente su respiración tranquila sobre su rostro. Alcanza sus manos entre las suyas y las sujeta con fuerza, juntando ambas por encima de la cabeza de Sam y las sujeta con una sola mano.

Sam no se resiste, no quiere resistirse y deshacer el embrujo del silencio de ese momento. Quiere sentir la fuerza de Dean sobre él, mientras lo retiene, quiere ver de nuevo su sonrisa al sentirse poderoso. Escucha la quietud del amanecer y cree entender los pensamientos de Dean.

"_Eres mío Sam, nadie puede tocarte como lo hago yo, porque sólo yo sabe lo que quieres y lo que necesitas. Observo tus ojos que me miran tan inocentes como cuando eras un niño y para mi, sigues siendo Sammy, el mismo Sammy que me seguía cuando éramos unos críos."_

Sam sonríe, está seguro de lo que su hermano está pensando y aunque no tenga el poder de leer la mente de nadie, no le hace falta; las manos de Dean sobre las suyas, sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos y su media sonrisa, lo dicen todo, pues sabe que Dean nunca lo dirá con palabras.

Dean se acerca al oído de Sam, pero no dice nada, tan sólo va besando su rostro, dejando su huella sobre sus mejillas, en su mentón, por todo su cuello y finalmente, sella su propiedad con un beso largo en sus labios.

Escucha suspirar a su hermano, que hace unos segundos que ha cerrado los ojos y sonríe. Desliza sus manos por los brazos de Sam, que parece perdido en un mundo diferente al del resto de la humanidad.

Continúa besando su cuello e introduce sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sam, notando su piel suave y delicada, por la que tantas veces se había burlado de él por cuidarse demasiado, pero que ahora no puede dejar de tocar.

"_Tantas veces que me burlé de ti, tan sólo por no decir la verdad, por no querer reconocer, ni siquiera ser capaz de creerme yo mismo, que no puedo vivir sin tu piel, sin tu olor, sin tocarte todos los días, todas las noches, todo el tiempo."_

Cuando Sam abre de nuevo los ojos, ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano, descubre que este ya no está sobre él, que lo mira tumbado a su lado, apoyado sobre su brazo, dibujando formas sin sentido sobre su estómago.

Lo mira si, pero Sam sabe que en realidad observa todos sus movimientos, su respiración de cada momento, sus ojos cuando, durante un breve momento lo buscan y su piel al entrar en contacto con Dean.

Dean quiere saberlo todo sobre Sam, no quiere permitir que el más leve despiste le haga dejar de ver una sonrisa, una expresión de enfado o una lágrima solitaria que Sam ha intentado ocultar. Si le ocurre algo, Dean tiene que saberlo, quiere saberlo, porque sabe que debe saberlo, pues seguramente, la seguridad de su hermano, dependa de conocerlo al cien por cien.

- o -

Tras un breve momento, Dean se dispone a levantarse, pero las manos de Sam alrededor de su cuerpo lo vuelven a hacer caer, hasta que queda sentado sobre su hermano, que lo agarra con fuerza, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y aprisionándolo tanto que no le permite moverse.

Dean no puede verlo, pero si puede notar sus labios besando su hombro derecho y deslizándose por su espalda, dejando, igual que había hecho él un momento antes, un beso en cada rincón y dejando claro con él, que esa piel sólo puede ser tocada, besada o arañada por una persona.

Casi sin querer, Dean dobla su cuerpo hacia delante, para dejarle a Sam la oportunidad de besarle con mayor libertad. Sam se da cuenta y por ello, continua besando su espalda desnuda mientras una de sus manos llega hasta el cuello de su hermano, notando como traga saliva casi con violencia.

Dean atrapa la otra mano de Sam y la desliza hasta su ropa interior. Suspira al notar el contacto con la mano de su hermano y continúa haciéndolo cuando este no se aparta e introduce su mano bajo su ropa.

Tan sólo gime, suspira y respira mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero ni siquiera entonces, Dean es capaz de decir algo, pues a su hermano no le hacen falta indicaciones para conocer las reglas del juego, para saber que con cada gemido y suspiro, gana puntos en la partida o que cada vez que Dean mueve su mano, se acerca un poco más a llegar al tesoro escondido en el tablero, pues ya han jugado tantas partidas, que ya no es necesario volver a leer las instrucciones.

Con un fuerte impulso Sam se levanta, llevando consigo a Dean, sin soltarlo, sin deshacer la unión que tan fuertemente han creado, no ya desde que se han despertado, sino desde el nacimiento de Sam, desde que Dean cruzo su mirada con aquel pequeño bebé, que desde los brazos de su madre, alargó las manitas para que Dean lo cogiera.

Cuando entonces sus miradas se engancharon, ambos sabían en su interior que ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni todos los demonios del infierno los podrían separar jamás.

Sam conduce a su hermano, que se deja guiar sin protestar, hasta la pared, contra la que su cuerpo choca y se vuelve hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Sam. Quiere decirle que quiere besarle, que tal vez deberían tomarse el día libre y no buscar más peligros por unas horas, pero los labios de Sam sobre sus hombros, mordiendo su piel y mientras siente su lengua deslizándose hasta alcanzar su cuello le hacen enmudecer.

Levanta las manos, pero ahora son las de Sam las que aprisionan las suyas, las que le impiden moverse cuando pega sus manos a la pared. Sam es quien ahora atrapa las dos muñecas de Dean con una de sus grandes manos, mientras con la otra atrapa su cuerpo y lo atrae hacia él, quien le besa con fuerza, quien muerde su labio, quien lame su sangre, quien juguetea con su pelo, quien vuelve a besarle hasta que apenas puede respirar y quien desliza su mano bajo la ropa interior de Dean, haciendo que esta desaparezca rápidamente.

Desnudo frente a su hermano, atrapado por una de sus manos, notando como desliza su otra mano por su piel completamente desnuda, Dean sólo es capaz de pensar en Sam.

"_Vamos Sam, sabes lo que quiero y se que tu también lo quieres, porque lo veo en tus ojos, porque me lo dice tu boca cuando me tocas, porque tu mano sólo me sostiene con tanta fuerza cuando no puedes aguantar más la necesidad de follarme."_

Pero de nuevo no lo dice, ahora el silencio se ha hecho demasiado intenso que casi le da miedo romperlo, por si eso pudiera provocar el fin del mundo o al menos de su pequeño mundo entre él y su hermano.

Cuando Sam se aproxima más a él casi levanta su cuerpo del suelo, pero no tiene miedo a caer, pues sabe que su hermano le sujeta. Sam le suelta las manos para poder rodear de nuevo su cintura y acariciar su espalda. Por ello, mientras Dean nota las uñas de Sam sobre su espalda y suspira sin poder remediarlo, se desprende de la única ropa que le separa de la piel de su hermano; le quita la camiseta y desliza su boxer hasta el suelo.

Por un momento ambos miran el cuerpo del otro, no como tantas otras veces, si no como una pasión no conocida hasta ese momento, pues el silencio de la mañana ha creado un ambiente distinto. Se observan, mientras siente la respiración del otro sobre sus cuerpos.

Finalmente es Sam quien vuelve a atraer el cuerpo de su hermano hasta el suyo, mientras este le besa, todavía saboreando el alcohol en sus labios. Sam lo lleva hasta la cama, no le hace falta hacer fuerza para llevarlo a cuestas, pues Dean se ha vuelto ligero entre los brazos de su hermano.

Antes casi de llegar a la cama, antes incluso de tocar las sábanas, Dean gime al notar el momento en el que Sam le penetra, con la misma dulzura que lo hace siempre, haciéndole suspirar y gemir sin parar, agarrándolo con fuerza hasta casi notar su corazón latir a una mayor velocidad conforme aumentaba la intensidad dentro de Dean.

No puede evitar volver a besar a Sam, pues lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces mientras gime casi con desesperación y casi siente que las lágrimas van a saltar de sus ojos en cualquier momento, pues no quiere que ese momento termine nunca, no quiere que Sam se separa de él, que salga de él, que la intimidad que les da el sexo por las noches, o en las madrugadas se desvanezca cuando terminen.

Pero Sam yo no puede más, está agotado, el corazón no puede latir con mayor rapidez y el sudor ha plagado todo su cuerpo con pequeñas gotitas. Sabe que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo y conoce suficientemente bien a su hermano, como para saber que Dean también va a llegar, por ello, con sus últimas fuerzas, enviste con mayor fuerza que nunca a su hermano y lo escucha gemir como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces, notando sus dedos clavarse sobre su espalda, arañarle con una gran fuerza y respirar pesadamente.

Sam cae sobre él, haciendo que ambos cuerpos parezcan uno sólo, que el sudor de ambos se mezcle, ya que sus cuerpos no lo van a poder hacer nunca. Sam lo mira, sonriente y respirando todavía con dificultad, pero feliz de ver el rostro iluminado de su hermano y sus ojos verdes brillar al encontrarse con los suyos.

Un coche suena a lo lejos, rompiendo por fin, el silencio que tan fielmente habían mantenido ellos dos durante todo el rato. Pero la magia no se ha marchado, ninguno de los dos deja de sonreír, ninguno se mueve, Sam no se quita de encima de su hermano y este no quiere dejar de notar el corazón agitado de Sam.

Dean vuelve a abrir la boca, otra vez intenta hablar, peo de nuevo, Sam se lo impide, le vuelve a besar, con un beso tierno, casi infantil, pero que siempre vuelve loco a Dean, que concentrándose en el beso, deja a un lado las palabras.

Las guarda en su mente y observa como Sam cierra los ojos y se queda otra vez dormido, entre sus brazos, apoyado sobre su hombro. Mientras le mira, decide decir las mismas palabras cuando Sam despierte otra vez, porque para decirle "Te quiero", no le importa esperar una eternidad en silencio.


	23. Canción de amor

Desde que era capaz de recordar, Dean nunca había soportado las canciones de amor, las que todo el mundo decía que le encantaban porque reflejaban a la perfección la relación ideal con otra persona, o simplemente, la historia de amor que habían encontrado y que ellos mismo no sabían como explicar.

Para él las cosas siempre habían sido diferentes. De los años precedentes al incendio de su casa y de la muerte de su madre, Dean apenas tenía recuerdos, se podía decir que no sabía como era antes de que su padre le dejara encargado de su hermano y que comenzara a cazar.

Después de eso, la dura vida que habían llevado, de aquí para allá, de ciudad en ciudad, preocupándose por Sam, mientras su padre iba de caza, le había hecho, tal y como decía él, un niño fuerte y posteriormente, un tipo duro, que de lo último que se preocupaba era de las estúpidas canciones de amor que ponían las emisoras de radio.

El prefería poder escuchar a Metallica, ACDC o Bad Company, canciones duras, como él, no esas canciones tontas y ñoñas que sólo hablaban del amor verdadero y para toda la vida, de felicidad y de romanticismo.

- o -

Sam en cambio, siempre había sido diferente a él, incluso para eso. Cuando escuchaba alguna de esas baladas, sentimentaloides, tal y como las denominaba Dean, Sam guardaba silencio y la escuchaba atentamente, incluso Dean creía ver un tipo de brillo especial en sus ojos.

Sam siempre le decía a su hermano que cada canción le recordaba a su novia del momento, a los ratos que pasaban juntos, a la sonrisa y los ojos de ella y cuando estaban separados, cada canción le hacía acordarse de ella.

Por aquel tiempo, Dean sentía ganas de vomitar cada vez que escuchaba a su hermano hablar así, tan cursi, que le hacía estar a punto de abandonar la habitación por no tener que escucharle.

Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente cuando, o mejor dicho, había preferido olvidar cuando, Dean ya no pensaba lo mismo. Ya no se metía con su hermano cuando sonaba en la radio una balada de Bryan Adams o de Bon Jovi y este le sonreía con complicidad en la mirada.

No, ahora lo miraba en silencio, (aunque en otro tiempo él hubiera dicho que se había quedado embobado con la estúpida canción), esperando encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano y verle sonreír y ruborizarse porque le hubiera pillado.

Entonces Dean sonreía también y se sentaba a su lado, pero ya no le decía nada, no se metía con él, no le llamaba nenaza, no le daba una colleja para que "volviera a la realidad".

En lugar de ello, se acercaba a él, hasta que cualquier tipo de separación entre ellos sería imposible y comenzaba a susurrarle al oído la misma canción, pues aunque no fuera a reconocerlo, él la había escuchado muchas veces y se la había aprendido de memoria, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre mechones rebeldes del cabello de Sam.

- o -

Desde que Sam y él había comenzado su secreta relación, habían cambiado tantas cosas para Dean, que pensar en que ahora le encontraba todo el sentido a esas canciones que antes no soportaba, no era uno de sus problemas, ni que ahora no le pudiera rechazar un baile en cualquier bar a su hermano, cuando antes le hubiera dicho que no quería que la gente los viera.

Ya no pensaba, ni se preocupaba por todo aquello que tenía que ver con la relación con su hermano, con sus sentimientos por Sam, ni en lo mucho que significaban para él las letras de esas canciones.

Era cierto, nunca le diría a Sam que escuchar la letra de "Always" le hacía pensar en lo que había sufrido cuando sabía que Sam estaba con otra persona que no fuera él, cuando ni siquiera se había planteado lo que sentía de verdad por su hermano.

O que al escuchar "Cloud number nine" le daba ganas de cogerle por la cintura, atraerlo hasta él y besarle con fuerza y rabia para luego hacerle todo aquello que había soñado la noche anterior.

También sabía muy bien, que guardaría para si mismo las imágenes que venían a su cabeza cuando la emisora de radio ponía "Lets make a night".

Eso lo tenía muy claro, se callaría, como había hecho siempre, tal y como había ocultado durante tanto tiempo sus fuertes sentimientos por Sam y no le diría que se estaba convirtiendo en un sentimental como Sam, aunque fuera a su pesar, que le emocionaban, aunque a simple vista no lo demostrara, una hermosa canción y que, por fin se veía reflejado en muchas de esas melodías y letras de amor.

- o -

Aquella noche, Dean se había propuesto, volver a ser el tipo duro que siempre había demostrado ser. Se sentaría en la mesa del bar, junto a su hermano, bebería dos o tres cervezas y hablarían del caso que tenían entre manos.

Haría todo lo necesario para demostrarse a si mismo, que pese a lo que le dijera su propio corazón, Sam no le había cambiado tanto, no le había vuelto un completo sentimental que se emocionaba con las canciones.

Sam fue el primero en bajarse del coche. Durante todo el trayecto, no le había quitado la vista de encima a su hermano, pues estaba demasiado silencioso y Dean no era una persona callada. Sin embargo, él prefirió no decir nada, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas durante los últimos días y seguramente estaría preocupado por alguno de los últimos acontecimientos.

Por ello, cuando Dean aparcó delante de la puerta del bar, Sam se apeó sin más y se dirigió al local, mirando que su hermano le siguiera. Al entrar, pudo ver que había bastante gente, tal y como era normal para un sábado por la noche cualquiera. Dean le alcanzó en seguida y ambos se sentaron en una mesa que acababa de dejar libre una pareja.

Se cruzaron con ellos, aunque Sam no les prestó la más mínima atención. Dean los miró mientras se acercaban a ellos y luego salían de local. Los vio cogidos de la mano, diciéndose cosas mutuas al oído y riendo de una forma que poco tiempo antes Dean hubiera considerado excesivamente empalagosa y que ahora su corazón le decía, "Les tienes envidia."

Cuando llegó a la mesa, Sam ya se había sentado y sin saber cuando lo había hecho, ya había pedido por los dos, un par de cervezas y para más detalle, su favorita. Dean sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

"Supongo que ibas a pedir esto." Le dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Un momento después bebió un largo trago de su propia cerveza y dejó que una pequeña gota cayera por su labio.

Eso fue demasiado para Dean, que discretamente, se acercó a él, deslizando su mano por los riñones de Sam y le besó la mejilla, lamiendo la gota de cerveza que caía por ella.

El sabor freso de la cerveza, mezclado con el dulce sabor de la piel de Sam, le hizo estremecerse, con tanta fuerza, que incluso Sam se dio cuenta y comenzó a reírse, mientras dejó que su mano se moviera hasta la nuca de Dean. No le dejó moverse y le atrajo hasta que sus bocas se juntaron.

Estaba tan concentrado en el dulce aroma de Sam, en su lengua jugando con la suya y en su mano que masajeaba delicadamente su piel, que Dean no se dio cuenta de que la música había cambiado y si cuando habían entrado, Dean había agradecido poder escuchar un tema de Kansas, ahora esa canción se había convertido en una balada de Aerosmith.

Por eso cuando se separó de su hermano y su mente regresó a la realidad, entrando en su oído las notas y la voz de Steve Tyler, Dean cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Se odiaba si mismo por no ser capaz de mantenerse firme, sin sentir nada especial cuando la canción llegó por fin a su punto álgido y en su lugar una enorme sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en sus labios.

Sam lo vio quedarse ausente, como si estuviera perdido en otro mundo y aunque no le dijo nada, sabía perfectamente porque. Ya sabía que Dean había cambiado, que era distinto al que había dejado con su padre para irse a Stanford, que ese chico rudo y que sólo se preocupaba por la seguridad de su hermano pequeño y por la cacería junto a su padre, había desaparecido casi completamente.

Durante los últimos dos años, no había sido la primera vez que le había pillado, mirándole cuando creía que Sam no se daba cuenta, de arriba abajo, como si fuera a devorarle con la mirada, para luego apartar la mirada cuando Sam lo miraba.

Ni era la primera vez, por mucho que creyera que Sam no se había dado cuenta todavía, que le había visto suspirar en silencio, al terminar una canción de amor en la radio. Dean creía que todo eso había pasado desapercibido por su hermano pero no era así, simplemente quería que se lo creyera.

Por eso, ahora que lo veía cerrar los ojos y suspirar, Sam no se sorprendió, pero contrariamente a todo lo que había estado haciendo esos últimos años, no pudo aguantarlo más.

Aunque ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Sam se acercó más hacia él, dejando caer su mano sobre el muslo de Dean. Lo notó removerse al notarlo y abrir los ojos de golpe. Le rodeó la cintura le acarició el costado con dulzura.

"Sam ¿Qué haces?" Le dijo su hermano, aunque la pregunta le resultara demasiado obvia.

"Creo que esto es lo que hacen las parejas cuando van a los bares." Sam continuó sonriéndole ampliamente.

"¿Y desde cuando hacemos lo que hacen las parejas?" Dean dejó de hablar cuando notó que la mano de su hermano se movía con seguridad sobre su pierna y se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

Dio un respingo al notar que Sam no se detenía y este comenzó a reír, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean. "Sam lo digo en serio, ¿que pasa si alguien que nos conoce nos ve y…"

Los labios de Sam sobre los suyos y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo le hicieron olvidar lo que pretendía decirle. La boca de Sam sobre la suya, besándole lentamente, tanto que parecía la primera vez que lo hacía, pero de una forma tan tierna que le hacía ver, que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que dijeran lo demás.

La música se había apoderado de toda su atención y Dean no estaba seguro si era por que le gustaba la canción o si la boca de Sam sobre su cuello y sus manos sobre sus caderas y muslos tenían algo que ver con la emoción del momento.

- o -

Unas risitas sonaron desde atrás y al separarse de su hermano y mirar en esa dirección, Dean cruzó su mirada con la de dos chicas que se sentaban en un mesa un poco más allá de la suya.

"No te han quitado la vista de encima desde que hemos entrado." Le dijo Sam con un seductor susurro en su oído. "Y se ríen por verte besándome, no pensaban que fueras _de esos tíos._"

Dean se apartó de él. Le hacía gracia, eso de _uno de esos tíos,_ porque en el fondo también lo había pensado él mismo, que no se besaba de forma tan romántica en los bares bajo una canción de amor, que no temblaba su cuerpo cuando la otra persona le rozaba con su mano o con su boca o que no podía sonrojarse cuando su acompañante le susurraba algo al oído y su dulce aliento le tocaba la mejilla.

Él tampoco se creía uno de esos, hasta que no le había quedado más remedio que reconocerse primero ante si mismo y luego ante el resto del mundo, que si que lo era, que podía ser tan romántico como cualquiera y tan cursi como lo había sido su hermano toda su vida.

Por eso, mientras miraba a las dos chicas que no dejaban de cuchichear, Dean se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció la mano a Sam para que fuera con él. Durante un momento prestó atención a la nueva canción que estaba sonando en ese momento y sonrió al comprobar que era "Why we must wait until tonight".

Cuando llegaron la pista, esta se había quedado tan sólo con tres o cuatro parejas que bailaban ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sam se detuvo antes de entrar a la pista y agarró a Dean para que se acercara a él.

"Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?" Dean estiró de él hasta que consiguió que entrara también a la pista.

"No se, tu no eres el tipo de tío al que le gusta bailar."

Dean lo apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza y se acercó hasta su oído para que sólo le pudiera escuchar Sam. "Y tampoco soy el tipo de tío que suele besarse y acostarse con su hermano cada noche." Besó el cuello de Sam y lo escuchó suspirar, mientras la música, no sabía si con un volumen más alto que antes o simplemente se trataba de que el mundo fuera de la canción y de su hermano que le acariciaba la espalda, los envolvía hasta hacer que todo lo demás no importara.


	24. Sueños de un hotel de carretera

Durante toda su vida, Sam había tenido muchos sueños, que generalmente no compartía con nadie y que con el paso del tiempo terminaba por olvidar. Alrededor de los cinco o seis años, había soñado con tener un cachorro, con poder jugar con él, enseñarle trucos y poder compartir las tardes de soledad, en las que su padre les dejaba para irse de caza.

Sin embargo, cuando una tarde, paseando con su hermano por la ciudad en la que se encontraban, vieron a un pobre perro callejero, acercándose a ellos y él intentó acercarse, Dean lo detuvo y le dijo; "No te encariñes con él, ya sabes lo que dirá papá, no podemos quedárnoslo y tendrás que abandonarlo." Los chicos siguieron su camino y Sam terminó por olvidarse de tener un perro.

A los diez, su sueño más íntimo a la vez que intenso, había sido que la familia tuviera una casa de verdad, que pudieran quedarse a vivir en aquella ciudad tan encantadora, donde había jugado con aquellos niños en el parque. Había visto la escuela y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder ir al instituto allí. Poder establecerse con su padre y su hermano, había sido su único pensamiento durante esos años.

Pero, como siempre, cuando su padre terminó el trabajo allí, se fueron de la ciudad, por mucho que Sam le pidió quedarse, por mucho que le insistió, John nunca cambió de idea y Sam tuvo que olvidar también aquella ilusión de poder establecerse en algún sitio.

Al cumplir los dieciséis, sus mayores expectativas, eran poder ir a la universidad y convertirse en un gran abogado y ayudar a su familia cuando se metieran en algún problema con la ley. Pero eso también se había esfumado, casi tan rápido como había aparecido, el sueño se rompió en mil pedazos, igual que el resto de su vida, igual que tuvo que ver como Jessica moría, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dean le dijo que cuando encontraran a papá, podría volver a la universidad, que le dejaría en paz para siempre; pero las cosas no habían salido bien y aquella esperanza de terminar llevando una vida normal, fueron quedándose en el baúl de los recuerdos, cubiertas de polvo y tapadas por otros sueños y otras ilusiones que con el paso de aquellos últimos años, también habían fracasado.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, aquellos últimos meses, todo parecía diferente, Sam no estaba seguro de cual era el motivo de ese cambio, pero se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado. Desde luego seguía teniendo sueños en su interior, que pocas veces le decía a alguien, pero parecía que ahora, esos mismos sueños se estaban comenzando a hacer realidad.

Sin decirle nada a Dean, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, poder besarle en algún momento, aún a sabiendas de que no estaba bien, que la gente le miraría mal si se enteraba y que de saberlo, su padre le mataría. Pero el menor de los hermanos, no podía evitarlo, ansiaba poder besar a su hermano cuando se despertaba cada mañana, deseaba abrazarle cuando se reencontraban después de alguna cacería peligrosa y veía que Dean estaba bien, quería retenerlo para no soltarlo más.

Sin saber muy bien porque, una noche, a la salida de aquel bar, el sueño se hizo realidad, estaba besándole, podía sentir todo su cuerpo junto al suyo y notar su respiración acelerada. Ese día, Sam no pudo estar más feliz.

Poco tiempo después, anheló desesperadamente escuchar a su hermano decirle aquello que a Dean siempre le parecía tan cursi y que tan sólo eran dos pequeñas y aparentemente insignificantes palabras, "Te quiero", y sin más un día Dean se lo dijo, le costó más que acabar con cualquier criatura, pero finalmente se lo dijo. Lo escuchó junto a su oído, escuchó la voz más sensual y excitante que nunca le hubiera escuchado a su hermano, diciéndole un "te quiero".

Sam nunca le dijo que lo había oído, que no estaba dormido mientras lo escuchaba, sabía que Dean lo prefería así y si de esa forma conseguía escucharlo más veces, no sería él quien rompiera la magia.

Desde que su suerte con lo que deseaba había cambiado, comenzó a llamar a aquellas fantasías, "sueños de un hotel de carretera" y poco a poco, cada vez que entraban en una ciudad nueva, cada vez que se alojaban en una habitación de hotel diferente, Sam ponía todas sus fuerzas en desear algo, con la mayor intensidad que fuera capaz, para intentar que se hiciera realidad.

Para su sorpresa, la mayor parte de las veces lograba cumplir esas fantasías, aunque tampoco eran demasiado difíciles de llevar a cabo, pues generalmente, todas estaban relacionadas con Dean y con él, con dormir juntos una noche, tan sólo eso, dormir cuerpo con cuerpo, piel contra piel y poder escuchar el corazón de su hermano junto al suyo.

Otras veces deseaba no salir por la noche, poder comportarse, aunque sólo fuera ese día, como una pareja casi normal, ver la tele juntos, charlar hasta poder ver el amanecer y tal vez, por mucho que Dean dijera que eso sólo era cosa de tías, "hacer el amor" mientras los primeros rayos de sol inundaban la habitación.

Sin embargo, durante los últimos meses, sus sueños habían vuelto a cambiar y en concreto, se habían centrado en un solo deseo, que Dean viviera, que no se cumpliera el pacto, que se quedara con él por el resto de su vida y no tener que estar reprochándose durante los siguientes años de soledad, que él estaba vivo sólo por el sacrificio de su hermano.

Ese deseo si que no iba a decírselo a Dean, no porque su hermano no lo supiera ya o porque no hubieran hablado de ello muchas veces, si no porque había leído aquellas tradiciones que decían que cuando realmente se quiere algo y uno quiere que se cumpla, es mejor no compartirlo con nadie para que se haga realidad.

Por ello, cada noche, antes de dormirse lanzaba sus plegarias a quien fuera a escucharlas y a quien fuera capaz de ayudarle y salvar de esa forma la vida de Dean antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- o -

"¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó aquella noche Sam a su hermano, mientras le observaba escribir algo.

"Quiero estar seguro que todo está en orden." Dean ni siquiera levantó la cabeza mientras le contestaba. Sam guardó silencio, no estaba seguro de saber a lo que se refería, pero creía poder hacerse una idea.

"¿No me dirás que estás haciendo tu testamento?" Sam se apoyó sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, escuchando como la mesa crujía.

"Algo parecido." Dijo escuetamente Dean, sin tan siquiera mirarle todavía.

"Vamos Dean, ya vale de tanto secretismo. Además si de verdad se trata de tu testamento, te puedo asegurar que está dejando de hacerme gracia."

Dean levantó la mirada hacia su hermano y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejando a la vista de su hermano, el papel en el que estaba escribiendo un momento antes.

Sam bajó la mirada hacia la hoja y tan sólo leyó el título, pues sólo eso era necesario para saber lo que Dean estaba tramando; "Cosas que hacer ante de morir." "Dean, por favor, no hagas esto." Sam dejó de leer, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, aquello le parecía excesivamente morboso, incluso viniendo de su hermano. "Te he dicho muchas veces que no vas a morir. Tienes que confiar en mi." Dean deslizó de una forma que aparentaba casual e inocente, su mano sobre la pierna de su hermano.

"Confío en ti desde siempre y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo." Dean se levantó y se colocó delante de su hermano. "Pero quiero estar seguro que no dejo ningún cabo, suelto, por si acaso ocurre lo peor."

"No, tienes porque, sabes que…" Dean agarró con fuerza varios mechones del cabello de Sam y le echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras su otra mano subía por el estómago y el pecho de Sam, hasta que alcanzó su cuello. Este se había callado ante la reacción de su hermano, entre sorprendido y expectante sobre lo fuera hacer.

"Sabes Sammy, siempre he querido follarte aquí, encima del escritorio, junto a la ventana." La boca de Dean, tan cercana a su oído hizo que Sam emitiera un pequeño gemido. "¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos viera haciéndolo?" Desvió su boca hasta el cuello de su hermano y lamió su piel lentamente.

"_Hazlo Dean, sabes que estoy deseándolo." _Sam ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, mientras sus dedos casi se clavaban en la madera del escritorio y su corazón se aceleraba por momentos. Sentir la lengua de Dean alrededor de su cuello, era algo a lo que nunca podía ni quería resistirse. _"He soñado muchas veces con que me dijeras "quiero follarte aquí mismo", que no veo porque esperas ahora."_

Dean levantó la mirada otra vez, Sam creyó que sus pensamientos habían sido tan fuertes aquella vez, que su hermano había llegado entrar en su mente y sabía lo que estaba pensando. Pero tan sólo lo miró, tan sólo clavó sus ojos verdes, sobre los de Sam, tan sólo lo observó, mientras apartaba la camiseta que le separaba de poder tocar la piel de Sam.

"_¿Por qué no te has atrevido nunca a besarme por el simple hecho de decirme que querías hacerlo, no cuando quieres acostarte conmigo?"_ Los pensamientos de Sam eran más intensos que nunca, tener a su hermano ahí delante, tocándole, acariciando su piel, haciéndole cosquillas y haciéndole temblar de aquella forma que nadie antes había logrado, era demasiado como para comenzar a formar otro de sus deseos más personales. _"Déjame verte tal cual eres, déjame sentir lo que sientes y saber lo que piensas mientras lo hacemos."_

Dicho y hecho, Dean se acercó todavía más a él, pegando tanto su cuerpo al de Sam, que pudo notar su excitación. Rodeó el cuello de su hermano con ambas manos y sonrío de una forma que Sam pudo identificar con tierna, y que él no recordaba haber visto nunca en Dean.

"Te quiero." El tiempo se detuvo, los ruidos en el exterior de la habitación, se convirtieron en un simple murmullo que no significaba nada para él, pues tan sólo esas dos palabras, inundaban todo su pensamiento. "Quiero estar contigo ahora, quiero que sientas que nada más me importa y que pase lo que pase, nunca estarás sólo."

Aunque hubiera querido decir algo para contestar, los labios de Dean se interpusieron con sus palabras, su lengua en el interior de su boca, jugando con la suya y moviéndose con agilidad y destreza por cada rincón, le habían hecho olvidarse que era lo que quería decirle, pues todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, era una simple cosa.

"_Yo también te quiero, sabes que siempre lo haré, aunque tenga que ir al infierno para decírtelo, siempre te querré."_

Poco importaba ya que la amplia ventana estuviera detrás de ellos, que cualquier persona que pudiera pasar en ese momento los viera besándose y acariciándose. Nada más allá de sus cuerpos unidos implicaba tanta atención.

Dean se deshizo rápidamente de la camiseta de su hermano y la dejó caer a un lado. _"¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?" _Sam podía escuchar el fuerte latir del corazón de Dean, pero de todas formas, quería saberlo, que le dijera que lo deseaba tanto con él, quería que volviera a hablarle como lo acababa de hacer, quería que su sueño siguiera cumpliéndose como lo estaba haciendo.

"Dime lo que quieres, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga por ti?" Las manos de Dean se movían con total libertad sobre la espalda de su hermano, tanto que casi le arañaba, pero él seguía queriendo más, quería que siguiera tocándole, abrazándole, destruyendo las últimas barreras que todavía quedaban entre ellos. Quería precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, que hablara con él. "¿Dónde estás?, pareces distraído en otro mundo."

Sam sonrió y ocultó su rostro contra el hombro de Dean, quería evitar que le viera ruborizarse, pero no pudo evitarlo, no cuando Dean tomó su barbilla y le hizo elevar el rostro y mirarle a los ojos. "¿Por qué te escondes, por qué me meto contigo por expresar tus sentimientos? Hoy no lo haré."

Sam pensó que sólo podía estar soñando, que eso tan sólo se podía decir Dean en sueños, pues su hermano no era así. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano y trató de despertarse de aquella vana fantasía, pero al volver abrirlos, Dean seguía ahí.

"¿Sam estás bien?"

"Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo a ti. No es que no me guste todo esto, porque lo cierto es que me encanta, pero no lo entiendo."

"Te he dicho que quiero dejar las cosas en orden y para eso necesito que seas feliz y que tus sueños se cumplan." Sam abrió los ojos de par en par, apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pues creía que se trataba de una frase salida de su propia imaginación. "No me mires así, si sólo me quedan unos pocos meses, no me puedo permitir el lujo de malgastarlos, escondiendo lo que soy bajo la fachada de tipo duro."

Cada palabra que Sam estaba escuchando, hacía que le rubor de sus mejilla aumentara por momentos. Creía que su hermano realmente era capaz de leer su mente, que había sacado sus pensamientos y que los estaba haciendo realidad. El beso en su mejilla, seguido por el que Dean dejó en sus labios, le devolvió rápidamente a la realidad, sintió su aliento cálido contra él, mientras su mano iba desabrochando su pantalón.

"Se perfectamente que quieres las cosas en plan romántico, así que en eso estoy." Dijo justo antes de volver a besarle, de introducir, muy lentamente, de una forma completamente opuesta a lo que siempre hacía, su mano en el pantalón de Sam y sonreír ampliamente, mientras lo besaba, al escucharlo gemir y estremecerse.

Mientras comenzaba a creerse por fin que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad y que no se trataba de un sueño más, Sam fue soltando uno a uno todos los botones de la camisa de su hermano, aunque no le fue fácil hacerlo con manos temblorosas a causa de la excitación que Dean le estaba provocando.

"_Vuelve a hacerlo Dean, aunque sea la última vez que lo hagas, pero dime que me quieres como lo has hecho antes, se sincero hoy y deja que recuerde este momento por siempre."_

La respiración de Sam era cada vez más entrecortada al mismo tiempo, que Dean notaba que su hermano estaba a punto de correrse. Por eso, se detuvo, sacó la mano y dejó que Sam le fuera desnudando, que le mirara como la primera que vez que le había quitado la ropa, con pasión, con el mismo amor que le había vuelto loco la primera vez y que nunca le había dicho y con la misma dulzura e inocencia que le daban un aspecto tan tierno.

"Te quiero Sam, no lo he dicho muy a menudo pero siempre te he querido con todas mis fuerzas. Te quiero." Volver a escuchar aquello, le hizo a Sam rodear su cintura y atraerlo casi con violencia. Atrapó su boca con decisión y dejó que su lengua se introdujera en ella, notando la excitación bajo los pantalones de Dean creciendo por momentos.

Bajó las manos y desabrochó el pantalón, mientras lo escuchaba suspirar. Casi no había llegado a rozar su entrepierna, cuando Dean gimió y apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio se recostó sobre su hermano. "Sammy…"

"_Se mío esta noche, se mío para siempre Dean. Da igual lo que ocurra mañana, lo que ese demonio quiera de ti. Se tan sólo para mi hoy, que mañana no importa."_

Sam se levantó del escritorio, lo suficiente como para que Dean le pudiera quitar la ropa interior y que el hiciera lo mismo con la de su hermano. Ambos se quedaron desnudos y contemplaron el cuerpo del otro, ambos habían comenzado a sudar ligeramente ya ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad.

Dean cogió a su hermano de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él, volviendo a colocarle sobre el escritorio. "Esto es sólo para ti Sammy, porque moriría ahora mismo si dejaras de mirarme con esos ojos que nunca podré deja de amar." Sam volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez no se ocultó, no quería, no esa noche, no cuando Dean se estaba abriendo de una forma tan sincera.

Mirarle ahora no implicaba descubrir lo que realmente pensaba, lo que le estaba ocultado o lo que no se atrevía a decirle. Mirarle ahora era simplemente un momento más de complicidad, de amor y de pasión en el que una sonrisa por parte de Dean era mucho más que todas las palabras que pudiera decirle.

Tan concentrado estaba en los intensos ojos verdes de su hermano, que Sam no se dio cuenta de que Dean se acercaba a él, besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su hombro. Tan sólo reaccionó al sentir el pequeño mordisco sobre su hombro y la risilla traviesa y juguetona de Dean. Las manos de su hermano habían rodeado sus caderas y lo habían atraído.

Sam se bajó del escritorio y dejándose llevar por las manos de Dean que le guiaban se dio la vuelta, notando sus manos otra vez sobre sus caderas y que bajaban hasta su miembro, haciendo que poco a poco, este se fuera poniendo en erección.

Una de las manos de Dean se fue hasta su espalda y recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que sintiera un intenso escalofrío. Colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio, mientras Dean se acercaba a él. _"Vamos Dean, hazlo ya, no podré resistirlo por mucho más tiempo. Fóllame."_ Pensó Sam, aunque apenas era capaz de pensar nada con claridad.

De nuevo y como si hubiera captado sus pensamientos, Sam sintió que su hermano le penetraba por fin, que le sujetaba con fuerza, mientras continuaba masturbándole. Los dos gimieron, casi al unísono, pero tan sólo Sam apretó con fuerza la madera del escritorio. Dean le penetró cada vez con mayor intensidad, tanta que Sama creyó que las piernas le fallarían.

Pero no fue así, cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, terminó por eyacular con violencia sobre la mano de su hermano y un momento después, fue Dean quien lo hizo, recostándose sobre la espalda de su hermano. Ambos se quedaron así un momento, hasta que Sam se dio la vuelta, se volvió a apoyar sobre el escritorio y dejó que Dean se apoyara de nuevo sobre él.

"Ha sido increíble Dean." Este murmuró algo, que Sam apenas pudo escuchar, pero no le importó, con ver la tierna sonrisa en los labios de su hermano tenía suficiente.

"_Gracias Dean, no se si tienes poder como para leer mi mente, pero si lo has hecho, ha sido maravilloso." _Sam se volvió hacia el papel que estaba sobre la mesa y leyó lo que Dean había estado escribiendo un rato antes.

"Deja de hacer el gilipollas con Sam. Después de todo este tiempo, se merece que le concedas lo que más ha deseado nunca y tu también lo quieres no te engañes. Dile que le quieres, pero se sincero, hace mucho que sueña con ello y que tu anhelas con hacerlo por fin."

Sam dejó de leer, no le hacía falta continuar, con eso tenía bastante, pues de nuevo se había cumplido uno de sus "sueños de un hotel de carretera."


	25. Touch me, make me feel like I never felt

Hacía una hora que Sam había dejado la habitación para investigar el caso que llevaban entre manos, le había dicho a su hermano, que pasaría toda la tarde en la biblioteca y que seguramente volvería al anochecer. Por eso, Dean no se dio cuenta cuando Sam abrió la puerta de la habitación, pues estaba demasiado entretenido con la película que estaba viendo.

La investigación apenas había servido de nada, era la primera vez que aquel espíritu atacaba aquella ciudad. No había antecedentes, ningún caso previo se parecía a lo que estaba sucediendo, nada de lo que había visto durante aquella hora, le había ayudado lo más mínimo. Por eso, Sam decidió volver a la habitación; estaba cansado después de dos días persiguiendo al escurridizo fantasma y necesitaba descansar, o al menos, evadirse un poco del caso y estar con Dean el resto de la tarde.

Al llegar a la habitación, se quedó parado en la puerta. Vio a su hermano sentado en un sillón, de espaldas a él y viendo la televisión, pero no cualquier cosa, sino algo que no sabía muy bien como tomarse. De tratarse de una película porno como las que siempre veía Dean, no hubiera dicho nada, al contrario, le hubiera parecido normal.

Sin embargo, encontrarse a su hermano, extremadamente ocupado y concentrado con una película porno gay, era algo que Sam nunca hubiera esperado. Y mucho menos cuando Dean le había dicho, no hacía demasiado tiempo aquello de, "No soy gay, esto sólo me pasa contigo, no siento nada por otros tíos."

Desde luego Dean no había escuchado la llegada de su hermano, ni los pocos pasos que dio hasta llegar a donde se encontraba él. Sin embargo, si que notó, sobresaltándose ligeramente, los brazos de Sam, bajando por su cuerpo desde atrás y su voz sonando junto a su oído.

"Creía que no te gustaban otros tíos." Dean elevó la mirada hasta Sam y este podría haber dicho que su hermano se acababa de sonrojar. "Espero no tener que ponerme celoso por lo que estés pensando mientras ves a esos dos follando." Sujetó con cierta fuerza, la mano de Dean que desaparecía por debajo de su ropa. "Yo que creía que tenías más que suficiente conmigo."

Sam se separó de su hermano y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dean estaba tan sorprendido por haber sido pillado in fraganti, con la vigilancia bajada y que lo hubiera hecho su hermano, que casi no había reaccionado todavía.

Sin embargo, al ver a Sam desaparecer en el cuarto de baño, apagó la televisión y se levantó casi de un salto, colocándose delante la puerta del baño y esperando a que Sam saliera.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Sam hizo mención de salir de allí, pero el cuerpo de su hermano delante de la puerta, se lo impedía. "No me digas que te molesta lo que has visto." Dean apoyó una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y juntó su cuerpo con el de Sam, hasta que pudo notar su respiración junto a él.

"Lo que me molesta es que me dijeras que no te gustaban otros tíos." Sólo estaba jugando con su hermano, pero Sam dejó aparecer en su rostro unos pucheros, a los que sabía que Dean no se podría resistir. "Pensé que era el único que te ponía." Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo.

Dean comenzó a reír, le encantaba ver a Sam comportarse como un niño al que le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito. Colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo con suavidad. "Y es cierto, eres el único con el que me he acostado, el único con el que quiero hacerlo. La película sólo era… un sucedáneo de ti." Se aupó ligeramente hasta el rostro de Sam y le besó en la mejilla.

Aquello casi sorprendió a Sam, pues Dean no era de los que besaba con dulzura, de los que pedían perdón con un beso. Sin embargo, ahora había sonado tan sincero, que no podía negar que le había encantado.

Dean cogió de la muñeca a su hermano y lo arrastró hasta la cama, donde con un pequeño empujón lo dejó caer. "Sabes hermanito, a veces me recuerdas a una chica." Sam lo miró confundido, pues no sabía a lo que se refería. "Tu no te esperabas verme viendo porno gay y yo no esperaba que reaccionaras como una novia celosa."

Sam se levantó, no tanto cabreado por lo que Dean había dicho sino que quería seguirle el juego que él había comenzado. Rodeó la cama y fue hasta la ventaba sin decir nada. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta, para saber que Dean iba detrás de él. Finalmente, descubrió sus manos recorriendo su espalda. Cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse para no suspirar y que Dean no pudiera seguir con su cachondeo.

"Vamos, no me dirás que te ha molestado lo que te he dicho. Nunca has tenido problemas con mis bromas." Sam no se movió, si Dean quería ver como podía ser su hermano ofendido, eso sería lo que tendría. "Muy bien, lo siento."

Sam se dio la vuelta con rapidez. "Demuéstralo." Al ser más grande que su hermano, lo atrapó con fuerza con ambos brazos e impidió que pudiera moverse. Quería reírse, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a poder fastidiar a Dean todo lo que él quisiera. "Tienes que hacer algo para que realmente crea que lo sientes."

"Sam ¿de qué estás hablando? Ya se que en realidad no te ha molestado lo que he dicho." Dean esperó que su hermano dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, tal sólo deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Dean, notando como este se mordía el labio. Dean suspiró finalmente. "Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Lo mismo que estabas viendo en la película. Parecía divertido." Dean abrió ampliamente los ojos. Desde luego, no había previsto que Sam le dijera aquello. Pero al ver la amplia sonrisa en los labios de su hermano, supo que este iba en serio.

"Pero Sam…"

"No te pido tanto, además si la estabas viendo y puedo asegurar que te lo estabas pasando bien." Dean observó la cara burlona de Sam, pero al darse cuenta que todavía no había pasado toda la excitación a acusa de la película y que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Sam, como para que este lo notara, intentó retirarse un poco de su hermano, pero este no le dejó, si no que deshizo ligeramente el abrazo con el que lo retenía y bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Dean, tocándole hasta que lo escuchó gemir levemente. "Quiero que me hagas lo mismo y que no me digas que eso es demasiado gay, porque no puedes negar que te gustaba lo que estabas viendo."

Dean tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero tras pensar dos segundos, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Ahora no era Sam el que lo estaba abrazando a él, sino que era él el que guiaba el cuerpo de su hermano, sin que Sam opusiera ninguna resistencia a ello.

Mirando a su hermano, que se movía lentamente hacia la cama, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a él, Sam imaginó lo que debía de estar pensando en ese momento y lo que realmente le iría a decir.

"Esto sólo lo hago por ti, porque me has pillado, pero no te acostumbres demasiado." En su cabeza, Sam escuchó algo muy distinto. _"Esto sólo lo hago por ti, para que veas que me da igual que me pillaras, pues lo que has visto no era nada para mi, porque no eras tu; pero no te acostumbres demasiado, porque si no me volverás más loco de lo que ya estoy por ti."_

Sam se dejó llevar e igual que había hecho un momento antes, Dean lo dejó caer sobre la cama, quedándose el de pie, mirándole un momento en silencio. Finalmente Dean se arrodilló sobre la cama y se puso encima de su hermano, sus manos sobre los brazos de Sam y sus piernas entrelazadas con las de este.

Sin decir nada y casi sin que Sam pudiera darse cuenta, consiguió arrancarle un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación, rozando con su lengua la de Sam, jugando con ella sin darle apenas tregua, apretando su cuerpo contra el de su hermano y dejando que Sam notará la excitación de su hermano sobre él.

"Supongo que no te habrás dado cuenta." Dijo Dean tan cerca del oído de Sam, que nadie más podría haberle escuchado. "Pero la película no contaba los cuentos de hadas que te suelen gustar." Ahora fue él quien bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Sam y apretó su miembro por encima de su ropa con fuerza, hasta que Sam arqueó la espalda con violencia. "Era más dura que lo que tu estás acostumbrado y no se si estarás preparado para eso."

No esperó a que Sam contestara, volvió a hacerse con su boca, mordiendo el labio de su hermano, escuchándolo suspirar, al comenzar a lamer su cuello y morderle casi como haría un vampiro. Apretó más todo su cuerpo contra el de Sam y continuó manoseando su miembro, hasta que comenzó a notar su inminente erección.

Se incorporó ligeramente y sonrió al ver unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a aparecer en la frente de su hermano. "Tu me has pedido algo, para lo que creo que no estás preparado." Dijo entre risas.

Sin embargo, no se esperó el empentón que le propinó Sam y que le hizo caer sobre la cama. Se quedó algo confundido y no pudo reaccionar antes de que su hermano se pusiera sobre él, atrapando sus manos con una de las suyas.

Su mirada verde, se clavó en la de su hermano y se dio cuenta que ya no se trataba de la misma mirada juguetona de unos momentos antes o la que decía que apenas podía resistir lo que Dean le estaba haciendo, sino que ahora parecía la de un auténtico cazador en plena acción.

Sam se incorporó y llevó consigo el cuerpo de Dean, sin que este hiciera nada por resistirse, lo levantó con fuerza, todavía sin decir nada y haciéndole dar la vuelta lo sujetó con fuerza desde atrás.

"Llevó mucho tiempo contigo Dean y hace demasiado que dejé de creer en los duendes. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ahora me gustan más otras cosas." Deslizó los labios sobre el cuello de Dean y comenzó a besarle, lamerle y morderle, tal y como había hecho él un momento antes, mientras sus manos se internaron bajo la ropa de su hermano, hasta conseguir llegar a su piel.

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera creía reconocer a su hermano el aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo sentir tan excitado tan sólo con su lengua sobre su cuello y sus manos, rozando su piel y haciéndole cosquillas.

Llevado por Sam, Dean llegó de nuevo hasta la cama y bajo las indicaciones del cuerpo de su hermano, que movía con la agilidad de un gran felino, Dean se arrodilló sobre la cama, notando el cuerpo de Sam sobre el suyo.

"Túmbate." Dean se resistió unos momentos al escuchar la voz tan directa y firme proveniente de Sam, que poco tenía que ver con el tono de voz inocente con el que habían comenzado aquello.

Aunque desde luego no fuera a reconocerlo nunca, le gustaba demasiado como sonaba su hermano, como podía hacerse sentir dominado, tan sólo con una palabra saliendo de su boca. "He visto perfectamente de que trataba la película. Túmbate y cierra los ojos."

Dean llevó a cabo la orden su hermano y quedó tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que notó que Sam se había sentado sobre él y que estaba ligeramente reclinado sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos grandes, que tanto le gustaban, estaban posadas sobre sus hombros y su cabello, rozaba contra su rostro, dejándole oler a la perfección el dulce aroma que siempre desprendía su hermano.

Sam besó con dulzura la mejilla de su hermano, para un momento después, ir deslizando la lengua desde ahí, hasta bajar por todo su cuello. La respiración de Dean se fue haciendo algo más acelerada, cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajearle los hombros como nunca lo habían hecho.

Las manos de Sam, bajaron lentamente, pero con total seguridad hasta su cintura, subiendo de vez en cuando por sus costados, imprimiendo cierta fuerza en sus movimientos.

Sonrió, si decir nada, al notar como el cuerpo de su hermano se estremecía de placer cuando introdujo ambas manos bajo su camiseta y toco su piel, que se erizaba por momentos.

Sam le quitó la camiseta y acercándose de nuevo a Dean comenzó a besar su espalda, primero los hombros y bajando lentamente por su columna vertebral, mientras sus manos habían desaparecido bajo su vientre y comenzaban a desabrochar su pantalón.

"Sammy…" Dijo Dean tan sólo en un susurro, que pronto se convirtió en un suspiro al notar la mano de Sam bajo su ropa interior.

"¿Quién es ahora el que no puede aguantar lo que ha visto en la película?" Con la mano que tenía libre, Sam tomó el rostro de su hermano y le hizo elevar la cara hasta que pudo besarle.

Dean se lanzó a atrapar su boca, pero Sam quería llevar la iniciativa, quería ser él quien le besara, quien jugara en el interior de la boca de su hermano, quien hiciera a Dean suspirar con fuerza. No le costó mucho conseguirlo, lo cual le hizo comenzar a reír.

Dean emitió un pequeño sonido cuando Sam retiró sus labios de los suyos y cuando los posó de nuevo sobre su cuello, casi tumbándose por completo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y friccionando su miembro ya bastante excitado sobre Dean. "¿Decías algo Dean?"

Sam se quitó de donde estaba, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Dean reaccionara. Este se sentó a su lado, mirándole a los ojos respirando con tremenda rapidez y con pasión en la mirada.

Se acercó a su hermano y desabrochó el pantalón de Sam, quien se incorporó ligeramente para hacerle más fácil a Dean lo que estaba haciendo y que le pudiera quitar el pantalón. Sin perder un segundo, Dean también se deshizo de la camisa de Sam y se arrodilló frente a él.

Tan sólo con ver la erección de Sam a través del boxer, era suficiente para que no pudiera resistirlo más. Rodeó el cuello de su hermano con ambos brazos, mientras vio que Sam permanecía donde estaba, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la cama y mirándole con tranquilidad.

Dean se acercó más a él. "No he llegado a ver el final de la película, no se exactamente como terminaba. ¿Por qué no improvisas algo?" Le dijo a Sam sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Sam permaneció unos segundos sin hacer nada, tan sólo mirando a su hermano, que tal y como le había ocurrido a él antes, había comenzado a sudar. Pasó su mano por la frente de Dean y le quitó las pequeñas gotas de sudor que habían aparecido. Deslizó la mano por su cabello y rodeó su cuello, mientras con la otra lo hacía por su cintura.

Atrajo el cuerpo de su hermano hasta que a Dean no le quedó otra más que colocarse sobre él. Ninguno dijo nada, pues ambos sabían donde les llevaría aquello. Sam quería poseer a Dean más que nada en el mundo y aunque Dean no fuera a decir nada al respecto, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza si Sam no lo hacía.

Finalmente, Dean notó el movimiento en el cuerpo de Sam, que con su mano fue guiándose hasta poder penetrar a Dean. Esté aferró con fuerza el pelo de Sam al sentir las primeras acometidas y comenzó a respirar más rápido que nunca cuando los movimientos de su hermano fueron más violentos, cada vez entrando en él con mayor contundencia.

El sudor de los dos comenzó a pasar de un cuerpo a otro, las uñas de Dean empezaron a clavarse sobre la espalda de Sam y las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron entrecortadas hasta que casi se habían quedado sin aliento. Sam se movía con tanta intensidad que con cada acometida levantaba todo el cuerpo de su hermano.

Cuando Sam llegó finalmente al orgasmo y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Dean, escuchó a este gemir también. Los dos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama. "¿Qué me dices ahora, crees que estoy suficientemente preparado como para ver la próxima película contigo o todavía soy demasiado inocente?"

Dean sonrió pero no dijo nada, tal sólo atrapó su rostro con una de sus manos y besó sus labios entreabiertos, que dibujaban una tierna sonrisa, se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos mientras la suave respiración de Sam comenzó adormecerle, hasta que transportarlo finalmente al sueño en el que siempre estaban juntos, en el que los demonios no existían y todos sus problemas residían en lo que hacer en la cama a la noche siguiente.


	26. My baby shot me down Parte 1

Dean entró en el bar cuando Sam ya se había bebido su segunda cerveza. Ya llevaba dos horas de retraso de la hora en la que habían quedado y Sam comenzaba a estar nervioso.

Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada que le dijera porque iba a llegar tarde. No pretendía ejercer de novio preocupado, ni mucho menos celoso, pero aquello no era normal viniendo de su hermano.

Después de que al mirar hacía la puerta las tres últimas veces que había entrado alguien, Sam se hubiera decepcionado al ver que no se trataba de Dean, si no de absolutos desconocidos, la puerta se volvió a abrir otra vez y aunque estuvo a punto de no mirar hacia allí, vio que era Dean quien entraba por fin.

Dean le miró, sonriendo como siempre, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si retrasarse más de lo debido fuera lo más normal, como si Sam no tuviera que haberse preocupado por él. Llegó hasta barra, donde Sam estaba sentado y colocando sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su hermano, se acercó a él.

"¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? Podrías haberme llamado, me has tenido muy preocupado." Sam ni siquiera sabía si su hermano le estaba escuchando o no cuando se acercó a él y sin decir nada, sin tan siquiera disculparse le besó el cuello.

Sam tan sólo pudo suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos. Quería mantenerse serio, pues estaba realmente cabreado por lo que le había hecho pensar su hermano, pero le fue imposible no sonreír al escuchar la voz tierna y dulce de Dean tan cercana a su oído.

"Lo siento, me he entretenido más de la cuenta con un policía." Sam intentó volverse con rapidez, pero los brazos de Dean casi tocando su cuerpo, se lo impidieron antes de poder comenzar a moverse.

"¿Policía? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Había poca gente en el bar, por lo que casi nadie se percató de que había subido el tono de la voz al hablar.

"Un pequeño malentendido por la zona de aparcamiento. Quería llevarse mi coche el muy imbécil." Dijo Dean con un tono ligeramente infantil en sus palabras.

"¿Te ha detenido?" Sam bebió el último trago de su cerveza, apurándola hasta el final, mientras escuchaba el relato de Dean.

"Como que yo le iba a dejar, aunque le hubiera gustado. Era un crío, inexperto y seguramente yo habría sido su primera detención, seguramente, llevarme a comisaría, siendo que nos busca el FBI, le hubiera acercado hasta una medalla." Mientras hablaba, Dean movió una de sus manos, hasta rodear por completo la cintura de su hermano y apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Nadie alrededor se dio cuenta de sus movimientos o de lo agitada que comenzaba a ser la respiración de Sam, aunque este no tenía muy claro si era por las manos de Dean sobre su cuerpo por las dos cervezas que acababa de tomar.

"No juegues con eso, ya sabes que nos podemos meter un muchos problemas si nos topamos con la policía. ¿Cómo te has librado de él?"

"¿Tu que crees?" Arropado por la más que prominente oscuridad del local, Dean bajó la mano, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Sam. Notó como este se agitaba sensiblemente al notar el contacto de su hermano con su cuerpo. "He hablado con él, me lo he camelado un poco y al final me ha dicho que no quería tener problemas con su novio y que lo dejáramos ahí."

De nuevo Sam se intentó volver, no podía creer lo que Dean le estaba diciendo, como, sin ningún tapujo su hermano le estaba diciendo que se había intentado ligar a un policía sólo para que le dejara marchar. Aquello le parecía increíble.

"¿Te hubieras acostado con él?" Aunque Sam no estaba del todo seguro sobre si deseaba conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta, si quería saber hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar Dean ante aquella situación.

Dean comenzó a reír por lo bajo, se movió hasta apoyarse en la barra, pidió una cerveza y miró a su hermano con la mirada más intensa que logró encontrar, mientras se mordía el labio, llegando a parecer, casi algo tímido.

"Sólo era un niñato, en cuanto ha visto que me acercaba a él y que me insinuaba, se ha echado para atrás." Elevó su mano hasta el hombro de Sam y jugueteó en sus dedos con algunos mechones de su pelo. "Ese crío no se podía comparar contigo hermanito. No, no me hubiera acostado con él, sólo quería asustarlo… y distraerle." Terminó diciendo mientras sonreía con una expresión pícara en su rostro.

"¿Distraerle?" Sam no comprendía nada, pero continuó mirando a su hermano, esperando que le aclarara algo de todo aquello.

Dean metió una mano en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora buscando algo y finalmente sus dedos dieron con ello, lo que hizo que volviera a sonreír, sin apartar la mano del cuerpo de su hermano, que poco a poco fue moviéndola hasta acariciar su mejilla.

Se movió de donde estaba, se acercó a Sam y un momento más tarde colocó algo delante de él, lo suficientemente oculto, como para que nadie más pudiera ver lo que llevaba en su mano.

"Distraerle mientras me hacía con sus esposas." Los ojos de Sam se abrieron por completo, mientras observaba las esposas oscilar en la mano de Dean. "Estaba tan concentrado en no cometer una tontería conmigo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando desaparecieron de su lado."

Sam también sonrío, apartando un momento la mirada de Dean. No podía creer hasta que punto podía estar mal de la cabeza su hermano o en los líos en los que podía llegar a meterse tan sólo por hacer alguna locura. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano los meterían en la cárcel por su inconsciencia.

Pero cuando de nuevo, Dean se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con su mano libre y comenzó a susurrarle al oído, dejó de importarle el peligro constante en el que Dean le ponía, mientras pudiera sentirlo tan cerca, mientras aspirar su aroma a peligro le hiciera olvidar todo aquello y mientras sus manos jugaran de ese modo con mechones de su pelo.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a la habitación? Hasta mañana no nos marcharemos de este pueblo y este bar parece estar muerto."

Sam se separó un poco de él, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos, que ahora brillaban con mucha fuerza y poder besarle, sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de los lugareños, que seguramente sería la primera vez que vieran dos hombres besarse de esa manera, que vieran a dos hombre besarse simplemente.

"Sólo si me dejas jugar con tus nuevos juguetes." Ahora fue Sam quien se mordió el labio, quien deslizó un dedo desde el cuello de Dean hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura y quien agarrándolo del cinturón, pudo llegar hasta su oído. "Porque no creas que me ha sentado bien, que te pusieras a ligar con otro tío, cuando podías haberte librado de él sin tener que hacerlo."

- o -

Sin decir nada más los dos salieron del bar y se montaron en el Impala. Dean todavía llevaba las esposas en la mano cuando fue a arrancar el motor, pero la mano de Sam sobre la suya, no le dejó hacerlo. Se quedó mirando a su hermano que se inclinó hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre la ventanilla y la otra sobre el muslo de Dean.

"¿Sam que haces, por qué no nos vamos ya a la habitación?" Sam no le contestó, al menos no con palabras, pues cuando apretó con fuerza sus labios contra los de Dean, a este le dio igual la respuesta que Sam le fuera a dar. Sintió su lengua moviéndose frenéticamente en el interior de su boca y antes de darse cuenta había comenzado a respirar con fuerza.

Sam movió un poco más su mano sobre el muslo de su hermano, hasta rozar sus dedos con la entrepierna de Dean. Este arqueó ligeramente el cuerpo al notar como se iba excitando por momentos. "Sammy…" Las manos de Sam sujetaron sus brazos con fuerza, hasta que apenas pudo moverse.

Tampoco es que lo estuviera intentando mucho, pues notar como Sam recorría su cuello con su lengua, le estaba haciendo perder todo control de la situación; apenas se daba cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría fuera de lo que Sam estaba haciendo con sus labios y su lengua sobre su cuello, incluso pudo notar sus dientes mordiéndole ligeramente. Dean volvió a arquear el cuerpo, levantando consigo el cuerpo de Sam.

En ese momento, cuando Dean no se había dado cuenta de haber cerrado los ojos y tan sólo escuchaba su propia respiración acelerada, comenzó a escuchar la risa proveniente de su hermano, la misma que había tenido cuando era un niño.

Dean trató de moverse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, sus manos estaban atadas, aunque luego se dio cuenta que realmente estaba esposado. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam y vio este continuaba riéndose.

"Serás…" Los labios de Sam, de nuevo contra los suyos, no le dejaron terminar de hablar. Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía hacerle creer a su hermano que aquel juego no le excitaba, que sentirse bajo la completa merced de Sam para que este hiciera con él lo quisiera no le ponía demasiado. Desde luego Sam no se había tragado su burda interpretación, por lo que continuó besándole.

"¿Por qué no te cambias de asiento y dejas conduzca yo hasta la habitación?" Sam no había perdido en ningún momento la sonrisa de su rostro y por mucho que lo intentaba, Dean no lograba ponerse serio con él.

Sam salió del coche y vio como Dean, con las manos esposadas a su espalda se colocaba en el asiento del copiloto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano por un segundo, con el rostro serio, pero la miraba rebosaba de pasión y sensualidad, a las que Sam con dificultada consiguió resistirse y no lanzarse sobre él ahora que Dean no iba a poder defenderse. Pero no quería que fuera allí, quería que su hermano sufriera un poco por no poder tocarle o acercarse a él sin tirar de si mismo a causa de las esposas.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que te voy a hacer por esto Sam." Dean observaba a su hermano mientras este conducía y a cada momento que pasaba sin poder tocarle, tan sólo mirarle, la excitación estaba creciendo dentro de él. "Cuando me sueltes te vas a enterar." Dean intentó ir hacia su hermano, pero las manos esposadas a su espalda no se lo permitieron y tiraron de él hacia atrás. Pero Sam parecía no hacer caso a sus palabras por más que insistía. "Estás jugando con fuego y ten por seguro que te vas quemar."

"Ya contaba con eso." Al parar frente a un semáforo, Sam se giró hacia su hermano y deslizó, igual que había hecho antes, su manos sobre el muslo de su hermano, apretando con fuerza, incluso casi llegando a arañarle. "Pero primero tendrás que sufrir un poco tu a mi modo." Continuó moviendo la mano hasta tocar la entrepierna de su hermano. No dejó de notar la tremenda la excitación que casi no podía contener el pantalón de Dean.

Dean tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contenerse todo lo que pudo, pues apenas podía respirar con normalidad y mucho menos tratar de decir nada, tal y como Sam estaba tocándole, tardaría poco en no poder aguantarlo más. Sin embargo, el semáforo volvió a cambiar de color, Sam apartó la mano de él y volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

"Sam, por favor…" Se le escapó sin querer al querer más de lo que su hermano le estaba dando un momento antes y no poder conseguir a causa de estar atado. Vio que Sam se reía discretamente. "¡Maldita sea, Sam!"

Como si aquel grito hubiera sido una orden para él. Sam paró el coche en seco, aunque Dean se dio cuenta que acababan de llegar a la habitación del hotel y sin bajar siquiera del coche, sin esperar un segundo más, Sam se lanzó contra él. a punto estuvo de aplastarle con su gran cuerpo, pero Dean no pudo agradecer lo suficiente poder notar una de sus manos otra vez sobre él, mientras que la otra le agarraba con fuerza el pelo, sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, hasta que no pudo moverse más y su boca tan sólo rozando sus labios, cuando él quería poder morder sus labios con fuerza, por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, jugar con su lengua sobre el rostro de su hermano y alimentarse de todo lo que Sam pudiera ofrecerle.

Sin que Dean supiera como lo había hecho, Sam consiguió sentarse sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y la cabeza algo agachada para no golpearse. Se quedó mirando a su hermano. "¿Qué hubieras hecho si ese policía te hubiera seguido el juego? ¿Te lo hubieras tirado en el coche?"

"¿Aún estas con eso? Sam no pasó nada, sólo fue un juego para que me dejara en paz."

Dean suspiró con fuerza, pues ver, notar y sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de su hermano, de una forma tan íntima que podría llegar a ocurrir cualquier cosa en ese coche, como otras veces, y no poder hacer nada, estaba siendo una tortura para él, como si Sam le hubiera pegado un tiro en corazón y otras partes más sensibles en ese momento.

"Entonces no hubieras hecho nada, no le habrías besado siquiera para descubrir a que sabe el lado respetable de la ley o no le habrías esposado para controlar a un agente de la ley y hacerle lo que tu quisieras. No le habrías quitado el arma para jugar."

Otra vez sin que Dean se hubiera dado cuenta, Sam le había quitado su arma y se la mostró. "No había dado cuenta lo descuidado que te vuelves cuando dejas de pensar con tu cerebro de arriba." Sam lanzó el arma al asiento de atrás y colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Dean.

"Sam, por favor…" volvió a repetir Dean casi en un suspiro, cuando se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Sam. Apenas podía aguantarlo más, pero sabía que Sam estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Sam nunca había sido celoso con él desde que estaban juntos, pero desde luego no le sentaba bien que tonteara con otros tíos y mucho menos que le tomara el pelo con eso. Ahora estaba pagando su error por eso.

Sin embargo, cuando Dean ya creía que tendría que aguantar mucho más aquella tortura con la que Sam se divertía, su hermano se quitó de encima de él, salió del coche sin decirle nada, dio la vuelta hasta llegar a su puerta y la abrió para dejarle salir; aunque lo que hizo realmente, fue agarrarlo de la chaqueta y sacarlo del coche. Con un golpe seco, pero que sabía que no le dolería a Dean, lo puso sobre el capó del coche.

"Ya que te gusta jugar con esposas, ¿Por qué no jugamos a policías y ladrones?" Sam no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento, pasando de un aspecto más infantil a uno más severo, pero siempre con la sonrisa en los labios, a la que Dean le costaba resistirse a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sam se acercó a él, e introduciendo una de sus piernas entre las de Dean le hizo abrirlas. Deslizó sus manos por su cintura e introdujo una en su pantalón, escuchando un pequeño gemido proveniente Dean. Dejó que su rostro desapareciera contra el cuello de Dean y mordió su piel hasta volver a escucharlo gemir.

"Esta noche estás detenido y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera, porque tengo que custodiarte." Sam escuchó la risa que Dean ya no podía contener, pues por mucho que Sam lo intentaba, nunca se le habían dado bien esos juegos.

Sin embargo cuando Sam lo miró, sosteniendo su rostro con una mano y apretando con fuerza, dejó de reír, la mirada dura de Sam le había dejado casi sin respiración. "Espero que no te estés riendo de mi, porque eso sería mucho peor para ti."

Sam retiró las manos de su hermano y dejó que este se separara del coche, un momento después le hizo moverse hasta la habitación, con pequeños empujones que no hacían más que excitar un poco más a Dean.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación, sin pronunciar todavía una sola palabra, Sam abrió la puerta y antes de cerrar la puerta, empujó a Dean contra la cama, que cayó sobre ella. Todo estaba oscuro y Sam ni siquiera dio la luz, fue hasta la cama, donde se había quedado Dean y se sentó sobre él, empujándole hasta que se quedó completamente tumbado, completamente su merced por una noche. Sam se acercó de nuevo a él, hasta que sus labios casi tocaron su oído.

"Esta noche vas a ser mío porque voy a hacer contigo lo que yo quiera. Si te gusta jugar con un policía de medio pelo, ahora voy a ser yo quien juegue contigo."


	27. My baby shot me down Parte 2

Apenas quedaban unas pocas semanas para que el tiempo el tiempo del que disponía Dean se agotara y aún así, todavía se dedicaba a jugar con los sentimientos de su hermano, como esa misma noche, cuando le había hablado de sus jueguecitos con el policía para hacerse con sus esposas.

Aquello había sido demasiado para Sam, pues parecía que Dean no se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando él con eso de que su hermano fuera a terminar en el infierno. El quería, a pesar de lo mucho que Dean pudiera reírse de él por eso, un poco de romanticismo, por si el tiempo de Dean realmente se estaba acabando.

Pero su hermano nada, seguía con sus mimas bromas, con los misma forma de hacerle rabiar, sabiendo, que en el fondo eso le encantaba a Sam. Esa noche, después de escuchar la historia de su hermano con aquel estúpido policía, había decidido convertirse en jugador activo de las partidas de su hermano y si Dean quería ir de farol, haciéndole creer que no le importaba morir, que estaba seguro que Sam podría seguir con su vida y que no estaba aterrado; a Sam le parecía bien, aunque no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a su hermano.

Por eso, allí estaban, encerrados en su habitación de motel, algo más discreta que la mayoría de habitaciones en las que se hospedaban, pero igualmente hortera que la mayor parte de ellas.

Mientras había estado tonteando con Dean en el coche, pues lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que su hermano comenzaba a pensar con su cerebro inferior, dejaba de ser un ser humano racional y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera; había conseguido esposarle. Era cierto, que siempre le había excitado ver a Dean esposado, dejándole pensar en todas las posibles cosas que podía hacer con él.

Ahora tenía su oportunidad, ahora lo tenía tumbado en la cama, esposado por el mismo, con libertad total para hacerle todo aquello que siempre había soñado y que por no haberse dado las circunstancias apropiadas, no había podido llevar a cabo. Él estaba sentado sobre en vientre de su hermano, observándolo en silencio, intentando que la mirada no le traicionara, pues no quería parecer el mismo chico bueno, por el que todas las mujeres solían volverse locas. Ahora quería algo distinto, quería ser un tipo duro, como Dean tal vez y que este lo viera como un igual en todos los aspectos, que lo viera como a si mismo.

"Vamos Dean dime lo que le hubieras hecho ese policía. ¿Te lo hubieras traído a la habitación y te lo hubieras tirado en esta cama?" Mientras hablaba, Sam fue deslizando sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean, escuchándolo suspirar débilmente.

"Sam, ya sabes que no, sólo ha sido una tontería." Sam se inclinó sobre él y dejó que algunos mechones más largos rozaran levemente el rostro algo sonrojado de Dean.

"Mira que mientes mal cuando se trata de convencerme de algo." Sam se detuvo un momento y deslizó la lengua sobre el cuello de Dean, muy lentamente, dejando que su hermano pudiera notar cada movimiento con la mayor intensidad posible. "Seguro que se parecía a mi y si no hubieras quedado conmigo, te lo hubieras tirado sin dudarlo."

"Vale, es posible que lo hubiera hecho, pero estoy aquí contigo, Sammy, así ¿Por qué no me sueltas de una vez y seguimos con esto toda la noche si quieres?" Dean vio que su hermano sonreía, pero que en lugar de tratarse de la sonrisa que tanto le había enamorado desde el primer momento, desde que tenía memoria, ahora se trataba de una sonrisa que incluso podría llegar a darle miedo si no proviniese de su hermano.

"Porque tu has estado jugando conmigo antes, intentando ponerme celoso con ese niñato al que le has quitado las esposas, tu has querido que esto pasara, así que no te quejes si soy yo ahora el que quiere jugar contigo."

Dean se removió, la mala postura de los brazos y las propias esposas le estaban haciendo daño, pero no iba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, por lo que no dijo nada. Sam apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra el de Dean y notó con este se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso, por no poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y "castigarle" por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Los permanecieron en silencio un momento más; Sam acercó sus labios a los de Dean, pero no dejó que este le besara como siempre, con intensidad y pasión, si no que cada vez que Dean trataba de hacerlo, el apartaba su rostro unos milímetros, los suficientes para que Dean sintiera su respiración sobre su rostro, pero los justos para que no pudiera tocarlo.

Aquello ya era suficiente para Dean, por ello, mientras su hermano se entretenía con su boca, él se movió debajo de Sam, hasta que consiguió liberar una de sus piernas. Después de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, Dean conocía perfectamente los puntos más débiles de Sam y por supuesto todas las debilidades de su hermano. Por ello, uso una de ellas para intentar llamar la atención de Sam.

Sam llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Dean como si se tratara de un gato, comenzó a acariciarle. Mientras tanto Dean, llevó su pierna libre hasta colocarla entre las dos piernas de su hermano y comenzó a deslizarla por una, hasta que su rodilla dio con la entrepierna de Sam. Se comenzó a mover lentamente, dejando que fuera Sam, quien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Por fin lo había conseguido, Sam se separó de él y miró hacia sus piernas, cuando Dean comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos. Sam cerró los ojos, aquello siempre le había gustado mucho y ahora que estaba tan excitado, aquello era casi una agonía, pues cada momento que pasaba, no hacía más que pensar en terminar con aquel juego y hacerse con Dean de una vez, penetrarlo y escucharlo gritar y gemir como nunca hubiera hecho.

Dean aprovechó el momento, Sam estaba despistado, podía creerse muy listo por haber ido a la universidad, por ser capaz de aprenderse todos los exorcismos de memoria y por ser capaz de encontrar cualquier cosa por Internet. Pero en cuestión de sexo, su pequeño hermanito todavía tenía mucho que aprender y esa noche, Dean estaba más que dispuesto a enseñárselo.

Mientras Sam se concentraba en lo que Dean le estaba haciendo sentir con sus piernas, pues ahora había incluido la otra pierna en el juego, Este se incorporó, aunque se hizo bastante difícil al no poder apoyar las dos manos sobre la cama, llegó hasta el rostro de Sam y depositando pequeños pero tremendamente sensuales besos, llegó hasta su cuello.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que podríamos hacer si me dejaras las manos libres." Antes de volver a tumbarse, igual que había hecho un momento antes su hermano, lamió su piel, hasta situar su boca bajo la oreja de Sam. "Déjame libre y te enseñaré todo lo que todavía te falta por aprender."

Dean notó que Sam movía las manos, con tranquilidad, como si todo lo que Dean le estuviera haciendo no le importara, por mucho que su hermano notará como el espacio en el interior de sus pantalones, al rozar con las piernas de Dean, se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Fue moviéndose muy lentamente, recorriendo con sus dedos abiertos la mayor parte de su espalda.

Sam sonrió cuando vio que Dean sonreía también y se estremecía por un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Por lo que le había contado Dean de sus escarceos con las diferentes mujeres con las que había estado, ninguna sabía lo mucho que le excitaba que acariciaran su espalda, lo que un simple dedo recorriendo de arriba abajo si espalda, le podía hacer sentir en un momento.

Pero él si que lo sabía y por eso lo hizo, porque Dean no podía resistirse a algo así. "Date la vuelta." Le dijo Sam a su hermano, con la voz más recia y serena de la que fue capaz. Dean lo miró, después de lo mucho que lo conocía, de todo lo que sabía de él, de lo que le gustaba y de lo que no, estaba seguro que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable para él o al menos ya lo estaba siendo.

Por ello no dudo en hacerle caso, aunque si que esperó un momento, no quería parecer excesivamente impaciente. Sam se apartó un momento de encima de él para dejarle que se diera la vuelta y una vez que Dean estaba bocabajo, se volvió a poner encima de él.

Volvía a tener el control de la situación. Después de lo mucho que había pensado en lo que hacer y en como comportarse para hacerle sufrir un rato a Dean, casi había resultado que Dean le ganaba la partida, como de costumbre y terminaba haciendo lo que su hermano quería. Pero esa noche no lo iba a permitir, esa noche quería ser él quien dominara la situación por completo.

De uno de sus bolsillos, Sam sacó la llave de las esposas que en el coche le había arrebatado a su hermano. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Dean casi aplastándolo por completo, al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba suspirar al volver a rozar con sus labios su cuello.

Mientras lo hacía, liberó las manos de su hermano e introdujo las manos bajo el cuerpo de Dean, buscando la parte más sensible de su hermano, la que a la vez, más atractiva le parecía a él en ese momento. Dean suspiró con más fuerza esa vez, al notar la fricción de la mano de Sam contra su miembro, todavía oculto bajo la ropa, pero que a cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más incómoda.

"Sammy…" Le parecía increíble a Sam lo que le gustaba escuchar su nombre escapar de los labios de su hermano en lo que apenas parecía ser más que un susurro. Por ello, continuó rozando con su mano la tremenda erección de su hermano." Por favor, Sammy…"

Dean arqueó el cuerpo y trató de darse la vuelta, pero Sam lo volvió a aplastar contra la cama con fuerza. "¿Qué ocurre Dean?" Sam le estaba volviendo loco con aquella voz tan sexy, al mismo tiempo que perversa y juguetona.

Dean ya no estaba seguro de poder aguantar aquello por mucho más tiempo, pero quería hacerlo, quería que Sam continuara haciendo aquello, que le tocara de la misma forma que le besara el cuello y le acariciara la espalda y le hiciera sentir todo aquello que no creía posible que pudiera llegar a sentir en un mismo momento

"Sammy estoy a punto de enloquecer, casi no puedo aguantarlo por más tiempo." Sam no había apartado su rostro del de Dean, por lo que no le costó ni un momento llegar hasta su boca, otra vez y dejar en más largo, intenso y delicioso beso que Dean hubiera podido esperar. Desde luego aquello estaba siendo mucho más de lo que Dean hubiera llegado a imaginar y Sam lo sabía, Sam estaba jugando con él y se lo estaba pasando como nunca. _"Te vas a enterar hermanito, nadie juega conmigo de esa forma y se va de rositas." _

Aunque apenas podía controlar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pues casi todas ellas las estaba dominando su hermano a su antojo, Dean se concentró en sus brazos, casi aplastados por los de Sam y sus piernas, entrelazadas con las de Sam; quería moverse y tomar en control de la situación de una, para demostrarle a su maldito, al mismo tiempo que adorado Sammy, que nadie jugaba así, excepto él.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos duraron demasiados segundos, tiempo que Sam aprovechó, para desabrochar el pantalón de su hermano y comenzar a deshacerse de él. Dean dejó de pensar cuando Sam por fin tocó su más sagrado lugar, el único que podía hacer que se convirtiera en el ser más dócil del mundo.

Sam lo había conseguido, había llegado allí, le estaba tocando, manoseando y excitando de una forma, que cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento se hizo totalmente imposible de imaginar, Dean estaba a su total merced para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Dean tenía que reconocerlo, Sam era su alumno aventajado, el único que había descubierto todos sus puntos más débiles, todo lo que hacer para bajar su autodefensa al mínimo y todo lo necesario, para que dejara de ser Dean Winchester, el que siempre el jugador por excelencia en cuestión de sexo, a ser Dean Winchester, el juguete sexual de su hermano y lo que era más importante, aquello le encantaba y no quería que terminara nunca.

Sam le estaba tocando, había recorrido todo su cuerpo sin que él hubiera opuesto ninguna resistencia, le estaba besando de la forma que él siempre besaba a las chicas, porque preferían algo más tierno y no por ello, estaba intentando detener a su hermano en su empeño por apoderarse de él, le estaba haciendo sentir todo aquello sobre lo que las mujeres con las que había estado le habían hablado, pero que nunca había llegado vislumbrar siquiera.

Si allí, estaba él, bajo el dominio absoluto de su hermano pequeño, dejando que le excitara hasta más no poder y que llegara pedirle más, por mucho que luego le fuera a doler, estaba pidiendo, rogando más a Sam, quería que siguiera, deseaba que el escuchara gemir, suspirar y gritar si era necesario, con tal de hacerle saber que no podía vivir sin él, que jamás volvería a acostarse con nadie que no fuera él, que no volvería a ponerle celoso, que le quería más que a su propia vida y que dejarlo en menos de un mes iba a ser el sacrificio más grande e inimaginable para él.

"Sam te quiero y no quiero morir…" Comenzó a decir Dean casi en un espasmo, mientras Sam dejaba de moverse y se centraba en sus palabras, pues jamás hubiera creído que podía llegar a escuchar eso viniendo de su hermano. "No quiero dejarte, no quiero que me dejes nunca. Sam tengo miedo."

Dean se dio cuenta que su hermano parecía haberse petrificado, pero ahora que había comenzado a hablar, que por fin había dicho lo que tanto le había estado oprimiendo el corazón durante los últimos meses, ya no quería que Sam se moviera, no quería dejara de estar ahí, sobre él, con él, junto a él y sobre todo, por él. "Yo también te quiero Dean y no quiero perderte, pero ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?" Muy lentamente, Sam se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y momento después se tumbó a su lado.

"Porque si esto no tenía remedio, si al fin tenía que ir al infierno, no quería que lo pasaras tan mal como yo estos meses." Dean se volvió hacia Sam. "Quería, que al menos estos meses fueras feliz a mi lado, quería verte sonreír y disfrutar a mi lado como esta noche." Sus miradas se encontraron un momento en el más íntimo y sincero de los silencios. "Así que Sam, ¿Por qué no terminamos lo que habíamos empezado? Aunque sólo sea por esta noche."

Delicadamente, Dean movió su mano hasta llegar al pantalón de Sam, con una sola mano y como si lo hubiera hecho un millón veces, consiguió desabrochar el botón y con la ayuda de las piernas de Sam, se lo quitó.

Sam se abrazó a él con fuerza. Dean tenía razón, si ya no podían hacer nada, si sus opciones de salvarlo, se habían agotado y aquellas últimas semanas juntos eran todo lo que le quedaba para disfrutar con su hermano, tenía que aprovecharlas al máximo empezando por aquella noche.

Se volvió a poner sobre Dean, sólo que ahora este no estaba esposado ni Sam le impedía moverse, Dean apoyó sus manos sobre los muslos de Sam y casi apretó con fuerza cuando este volvió a hacerse con su miembro erecto. Sam se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, dejando por fin a un lado, los besos llenos de rabia y desazón, para volver a convertirse en aquellos tiernos, dulces y desbordantes de pasión que tanto les gustaban a los dos.

Ambos comenzaron a suspirar y gemir, aumentando el tono cada vez que Sam iba penetrando en Dean y cada vez que este notaba las fricciones cada vez más rápidas sobre su miembro. Las respiraciones, poco a poco cada vez más aceleradas de los dos se fueron acompasando, hasta que se convirtieron en un solo sonido.

Como si lo hubieran programado con anterioridad, ambos se dieron cuenta que los dos habían llegado al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma, ambos dijeron casi a una sola vez y de una forma apenas audible por una persona que estuviera a más de un metro alejada de ellos un "Te quiero" en el oído del otro, convirtiendo esas simples dos palabras en un tiro certero contra el corazón de cada hermano.

De esa forma, abrazados y todavía besándose, dejaron que las primeras luces de la mañana del día siguiente bañaran sus cuerpos sudorosos y entrelazados, como si de esa forma pudieran impedir que el tiempo que ahora jugaba en su contra pudiera llegara separarlos algún día.


	28. No me importa nada

Hacía un par de horas que la televisión había dejado de emitir el programa sobre brujería en la edad media que Sam estaba viendo, o al menos lo había intentado prestarle atención. Pero le daba igual lo que echaran por televisión, él seguía ahí sentado, en el mismo sillón, en la misma postura, con la misma cerveza, ya caliente; que le importaba nada, cuando no podía dejar de pensar en Dean.

Miró hacia las dos camas vacías. Todavía seguía pensando que necesitaba una habitación doble, aunque fuera algo más cara, como si esperara que de repente, Dean entrara por la puerta, dejara su bolsa sobre la cama y se dejara caer sobre ella, suspirando intensamente mientras lo hacía, diciéndole lo cansando que estaba o duro que había sido cazar a la última criatura.

"Dean…" Aquel nombre, que todavía parecía tan cercano, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía provenir de un pasado tan remoto, salió de sus labios en un ligero y casi inaudible suspiro.

Le dolía tanto pronunciar el nombre de su hermano cuando sabía que este no le iba a volver a contestar, le parecía que estaba profanando su recuerdo, tratando de aferrarse a él de aquella manera tan fuerte.

Se volvió hacia la mesa y vio que el paquete todavía seguía allí. Bobby le había dicho que era una muy mala idea, que eso sólo podría destrozarle todavía más el alma y todo su ser para siempre, ¿pero que podía hacer cuando todas sus salidas estaban cerradas, cuando las puertas de su vida sólo le llevaban a caminos sin esperanza alguna? Si Bobby sólo comprendiera lo que sentía por Dean, lo que nunca dejaría de sentir por él por mucho que lo intentara.

Por muchos años que pasaran, por muchas criaturas que matara, por muchos inocentes a los que salvara, su vida nunca volvería a tener sentido y si había algo, aunque tan sólo fuera una ilusión, que le devolviera a su hermano, aunque simplemente fuera por unos minutos, tenía que hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera por mantenerse cuerdo unos cuantos días más.

Por fin, aún notando que apenas podía controlar sus piernas y que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo, llegó hasta la mesa y cogió el pequeño paquete. Miró su mano y ahí estaba aquella raíz del sueño, aquel pequeño objeto significaba volver a ser feliz por un momento, volver a sentirse vivo al lado de Dean, volver a verle, tocarle y besarle, por mucho que todo aquello no fuera a ser más que un simple y desesperado sueño.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Los nervios eran demasiado intensos, como para dejarle pensar y dejándose llevar por su primer instinto se tomó el brebaje. Seguía sabiendo igual de mal que la primera vez que lo había tomado con Dean, pero valía demasiado la pena lo que iba a conseguir como para pasar el mal trago.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó. Sabía que la raíz hacía efecto muy pronto, pero cada segundo en el que no sucedía nada era más que una completa agonía. Respiró profundamente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de él.

Al morir Dean, se había prometido no volver a llorar, no dejar de nuevo que los sentimientos le impidieran pensar con lógica, pues todavía estaba convencido de que de haber pensado con claridad, podría haber detenido a Lilith y a sus malditos perros del infierno.

Sin saber como había sucedido, el tiempo pareció detenerse de repente, cualquier sonido dejó de existir, la oscuridad del exterior, pareció convertirse simplemente en nada. Parecía que la habitación hubiera sido sacada de la realidad y llevaba a un lugar diferente, donde la tristeza ya no existía en el corazón de Sam, donde la pena y la desesperación eran palabras vacías y por un momento, como si lo hiciera por primera vez en su vida, Sam sonrió.

Sabía que lo había conseguido, no se movió para no romper el encanto del momento, pero sabía muy bien que Dean estaba allí. Lo podía sentir, lo podía notar, como si le estuviera tocando, hasta que de improviso, unas manos firmes, pero cariñosas, dulces y tiernas, rodearon sus hombros y su cuello.

"Sam." La voz de Dean retumbó en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que no pudo volverse hacía atrás para comprobar que su hermano estuviera realmente allí, sino que tan sólo pudo levantar los brazos, que parecían pesarle más que todo el mundo a su alrededor y rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de Dean.

Sentir contra sus dedos de nuevo la piel cálida de su hermano hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. "Dean, estás aquí." Dijo por fin entre sollozos imposibles de controlar a esas alturas.

Sam notó que los brazos de Dean tiraban de él hacia la cama; no se resistió y tampoco trato de hacerlo. "Tu me has llamado." La respiración de Dean se deslizó por su oído como un suave torrente de agua clara. Sam había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, no sabía si estaba preparado para encontrarse de nuevo con su amor perdido, con su amor eterno.

Sin embargo por fin se decidió a abrirlos, tumbado como estaba en la cama, sabiendo que Dean se había movido y que ahora estaba casi sobre él, tumbado a su lado, pero apoyado sobre su brazo, acariciando su pelo revuelto. Lo miró, en silencio observó cada parte de su cuerpo, cada esquina de su rostro, se fijó en cada respiración, en la sonrisa que comenzó a aparecer en sus labios y que iluminaba sus ojos verdes y de mirada intensa.

Lo había echado tanto de menos, que no pudo evitar incorporarse y abrazarlo, como nunca lo había hecho. Lo aferró como si así pudiera conseguir que no desapareciera cuando terminara por despertarse, o tal vez como si pudiera irse con él al mismo infierno, con tal de no perderle.

"Dean, te quiero tanto." Las palabras apenas salieron de su garganta, pero finalmente Dean las había escuchado.

Por primera vez en las últimas semanas, Sam no las había dicho a una foto o al arma favorita de su hermano, no las había dicho sentado al volante del Impala con el "Back in black" de ACDC a todo volumen ahogándolas. Por fin Dean estaba allí para escucharle otra vez.

"Sam, no puedes hacer esto." Dijo Dean sin intentar separarse de su hermano, le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que temía hacerle daño o romperle al intentar hacerlo. Le acarició de nuevo el cabello y Sam suspiró al notarlo. "Sabes que esto no está bien."

Sam se sentó de nuevo en la cama, mirando de frente a Dean. Parecía el mismo, como si no hubiera pasado un solo segundo desde que el perro negro le hubiera matado. Era el mismo Dean, las mismas manos puestas sobre su pecho, haciendo que su corazón se desbocara, la misma boca algo entreabierta, dejando ver la más tierna de sus sonrisas de hermano mayor y de amante, y sus ojos, verdes, fuertes al mismo tiempo que dóciles. Sólo era un sueño, pero un sueño hecho realidad al fin y al cabo.

"Dean, yo te necesito, sabes muy bien que no puedo vivir sin ti, te lo he dicho muchas veces." La mano de Dean sobre su mejilla, le hizo detenerse y cerrar los ojos. Dean todavía le conocía, sólo se trataba de su propia imaginación, pero eso no le impidió llorar y que las lágrimas cayeran sobre la mano de Dean.

"Tienes que hacerlo." El dedo índice de Dean se posó sobre sus labios temblorosos. "Por mi, por nosotros. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu eras el fuerte?" Dean dejó de hablar un momento, no esperaba respuesta, pues Sam no iba a ser capaz de decirle nada, tan sólo lo miró. "Ahora quiero que me lo demuestres y sigas viviendo."

Sam movió sus manos, cuando por fin se sintió lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hacerlo y rodeó con ellas la cintura de su hermano. Aunque lo tenía tan cerca que podía incluso notar su respiración tranquila sobre su rostro, no podía soportar los centímetros que los separaban.

Tiró de él, mientras ahora era Sam el que se tumbaba en la cama, llevándolo consigo. "Bésame por favor." Dean escuchó la voz frágil y temblorosa de su hermano. Por mucho que quería decirle, no pudo soportar ver sus ojos pardos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, ni sus manos casi arañándole la espalda, ni su cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo. "Dean, por favor."

Sin decir nada más, Dean se acercó a Sam y tal y como había hecho durante tanto tiempo, le besó, labios contra labios, sus bocas abriéndose lentamente y las manos de ambos recorriendo la espalda del otro con intensidad y rabia. Las sonrisas apareciendo en ambos rostros y las lenguas jugando a un juego frenético y pasional, que les hizo rodar sobre la cama.

Los suspiros y gemidos se escucharon por toda la habitación formando casi una canción de la que sólo ellos conocían letra y melodía, hasta que por fin sus bocas terminaron separándose. Sam cayó sobre la cama y Dean volvió a quedar sobre él, con una mano sobre su cintura, internándose bajo su ropa. Siempre había sido así y por más que Sam quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, todavía seguía creyendo que podría seguir así.

"Tienes que escucharme Sam, no puedo verte así, no quiero verte así." Sus ojos se volvieron juntar de nuevo. "Te quiero demasiado como para poder soportar verte llorar e implorar que vuelva." Sam cerró de nuevo los ojos, Dean lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que estaba a punto de romper a llorar y eso si que no podría aguantarlo sin escuchar su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Se acercó a su hermano y le besó entre el pelo. Sam olía igual de bien que siempre, el mismo aroma dulce y sensual que le hacía suspirar cuando hacían el amor. Sam se quedó quieto, quería quedarse así por el resto de su vida, no salir nunca más de aquella habitación y volver a besarle, saborear aquella mezcla de café amargo y cerveza fría que tan le gustaba.

"Sam, necesito que me prometas una cosa." Sus miradas se juntaron y el silencio se apoderó de ellos rodeándoles en una burbuja que parecía totalmente irrompible. "No vuelvas a hacerlo." Sam lo miró extrañado, pese que una voz interna ya sabía muy bien lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo. "No vuelvas a tomarte la raíz y venir a buscarme."

"Pero Dean…" los labios de Dean, de nuevo sobre los suyos, sus dientes mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior y sus manos deslizándose sobre su pelo como el agua de mar al romper en la orilla, le hicieron dejar de hablar.

El momento fue intenso, cada instante que transcurría en el interior de ese sueño tan real como imaginario, parecía que no iba a tener fin. "Tienes que prometérmelo Sam, si no…"

"¿Si no que Dean, no volverás, te marcharás para siempre, dejándome aquí sólo?" Sam se incorporó velozmente e hizo que Dean se separara de él, quedando los dos, de nuevo, sentados en la cama. "Eso ya lo has hecho. Pude haberte salvado y no me dejaste. Así que dime Dean, ¿Qué pasará si no permito que me dejes, aunque sólo se trate de fantasías?" Sam miraba a su hermano con dureza, liberando en ese momento toda la rabia acumulada contra Lilith, contra Ruby y todos los demonios, pero sobre todo contra él mismo.

Dean trató de agarrarle, de sujetarle por los hombros al darse cuenta que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, pero con un gesto rápido se lo impidió. "Sam, por favor."

"No, Dean, ya no puedes hacer esto, ya no puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, porque ya todo me da igual, porque tu no estás aquí, porque sin ti, no me importa nada más."

Sam se levantó, pero Dean fue tras él y por fin, consiguió sujetarle, notando la tensión en su espalda. "Sam, no soy real, tan sólo formo parte de tus sueños y por mucho que te diga que te quiero, que te necesito tanto como tu a mi y que lamentaré por siempre haberte dejado sólo, nada de eso será real."

"¡PARA MI SI!" Sam se dio la vuelta mientras gritaba y al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Dean contra la cama.

Ahora si que no pudo evitarlo, ahora si que hubiera sido una estupidez intentar controlarse, intentar comportarse como si estuviera superando la muerte de Dean, como si conforme fuera pasando el tiempo, pudiera conseguir olvidarse de los sentimientos que lo estaban matando día a día, de las palabras nunca dichas, de las miradas que nunca más serían compartidas, de las sonrisas que nunca más le alegrarían por la mañana o de las caricias que jamás volverían a hacer que se ruborizara.

"¿NO LO ENTIENDES VERDAD? Quiero irme contigo, quiero saltar del edificio más alto, pegarme un tiro, ahogarme en un río helado y poder estar allí abajo contigo." Sam se detuvo para respirar profundamente, mientras Dean lo miraba en absoluto silencio, sentado en la cama, con los ojos clavados en él. "No tengo miedo a la eternidad en el infierno, siempre que estemos juntos."

En ese momento si que las piernas dejaron de responderle y terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No pudo verlo, pero si que notó los brazos de Dean apretándolo contra su cuerpo y su boca contra su cabello.

"Dean, no puedo soportarlo más." Sam separó las manos de su cara y aferró la espalda de su hermano, escondiendo el rostro con su pecho, mientras por más que trataba de serenarse, no podía dejar de llorar.

"Lo se Sam, ya lo se." Dean se levantó y llevó consigo a Sam.

Hizo que se sentara en la cama y un momento después consiguió que se tumbara. Él también lo hizo y sin decir nada Sam se apretó contra él. Por un momento Dean sintió que aquel seguía siendo su pequeño Sammy, que todavía tenía que cuidarle.

En ese momento pudo saber exactamente como se sentía su hermanito de cuatro, diez o veinticinco años, y que a pesar de que sólo se trataba de un sueño, de una fantasía, de una ilusión, Sam podía volver a ser feliz con él, al menos durante unos breves momentos, antes de regresar a la dura realidad.


	29. Vamos Sam, matame

Para Sam era extraño conocer, sin saber como, los pensamientos de su hermano. Pensó que sería por tratarse de su propio sueño. Pero le daba igual. Tan sólo necesitaba tenerlo cerca otra vez, saber que no lo había perdido del todo a pesar de que había muerto y que al menos su recuerdo y sus pensamientos, le harían más llevadera el resto de su vida.

Dean pensaba con tanta fuerza, que cada palabra que salía de su cabeza, retumbaba en la de Sam y eso le gustaba. Conocer la tristeza de su hermano muerto, aunque en realidad fuera la suya, saber de su agonía y pena, que eran igual que las suyas, era demasiado para él, pero le gustaba.

Todo aquello era un verdadero sufrimiento mientras Dean le abrazaba, mientras esa ilusión de lo que había sido su hermano le sostenía con tanta fuerza, que casi le impedía respirar. Pero le gustaba, si, adoraba esa sensación de que alguien le protegía para evitar que cayera al vacío, que alguien todavía se preocupaba por él y alguien enjugaba sus lágrimas sin preguntarle lo que le ocurría.

Porque Dean ya lo sabía, si era su fantasma, una simple ilusión o un recuerdo, era lo de menos, simplemente, Dean estaba allí con él, estaba sujetándolo, tocándole y le hablaba, de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre que se acostaban juntos, siempre que se dormían el uno junto al otro, siempre que creían que al día siguiente su hermano seguiría estando allí.

Sin embargo, entonces se dio cuenta, entonces comprendió que nada de aquel sueño era real. Que cuando despertara, Dean se habría marchado otra vez, igual que todas las noches anteriores y que él, el último de los Winchester, tendría que continuar su vida en solitario, esperando que llegara el día que alguna criatura cumpliera su mayor deseo y por fin, terminara con su vida y así poder estar en el infierno de una vez con Dean; pues el sufrimiento no sería mayor que el que llevaba pagando esos últimos meses de soledad y desamparo.

Por ello, Sam se separó de Dean y lo empujó con fuerza contra la cama. "Sam ¿Qué te ocurre?" Dean lo miró, tumbado, con los brazos apoyados sobre las sábanas arrugadas, incorporándose ligeramente hacia él. "¿Sammy?"

"¡Deja de llamarme así! No eres más que un maldito sueño, una creación de mi cerebro para no aceptar la realidad." Cuando Dean casi había vuelto a incorporarse, Sam le volvió a empujar y al tumbarlo en la cama, se colocó sobre él, sus manos sobre su pecho le impedían moverse y sus ojos pardos, puestos en los suyos le habían clavado allí mismo. "¿No me vas a decir ahora que esto está mal? ¿No vas a decirme que tengo que seguir adelante y que mi vida no puede terminar contigo? Siempre has sido la voz de mi conciencia, sobretodo en los peores momentos y ahora resulta que sólo quieres abrazarme y jugar conmigo. Ahora veo que no puedes ser realmente mi hermano."

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Desde luego sabía que tan sólo era una simple ilusión creada por la destrozada mente de su hermano, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tirarle directamente a una realidad que lo mataría, después de cómo lo había visto tan sólo un momento antes. No, eso era demasiado hasta para una simple fantasía como él. Usando toda su fuerza, consiguió volver a levantarse un poco, pero el golpe que su hermano le dio en la cara, le hizo caer de golpe otra vez.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se miraron por un momento en silencio. Dean no se había esperado aquello, aunque no podía culparle, la rabia en los ojos de Sam, le dijo que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Le dolía el golpe, desde luego Sam había descargado toda su fuerza en él. Sin embargo, por mucho que sabía que su hermano lo iba a volver a hacer, por mucho que vio venir el siguiente golpe, no hizo nada por evitarlo, no interpuso las manos, no paró el puño que volvió a golpearle.

Sam necesitaba hacer aquello, no había podido decirle adiós y creía que no había sido capaz de salvarlo con los poderes que le habría proporcionado Ruby. Se sentía culpable, pero también le odiaba por haberse sacrificado. Por ello, le golpeó dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces en el rostro, hasta ver aparecer la sangre en su mejilla.

Dean no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había expresado dolor ante los golpes. Tal vez era porque siendo un simple recuerdo, ya no sentía dolor; por lo menos físico, porque al poder escuchar sus pensamientos, Sam sintió su corazón romperse al mirarle a los ojos, su alma partirse en mil pedazos una vez que había terminado de golpearle, al mirarle respirar entrecortadamente, con los nudillos enrojecidos a causa de la fuerza usada en los golpes.

Pero Sam seguía lleno de rabia contenida durante demasiado tiempo. Así que Dean esperó, sin apartarse la sangre que notaba correr por su rostro, sin intentar tocar a Sam ni por un momento, pues sentía que si lo hacía su hermano terminaría por derrumbarse y Sam no quería hacerlo.

Poco a poco, como si se tratara de una escena que pasaba a cámara lenta, Sam comenzó a moverse, sin quitarse de encima de su hermano, moviendo las manos lentamente sobre sus brazos, hasta que las uñas comenzaron a clavarse con fuerza sobre su piel. Dean se retorció, pero teniendo el peso de su hermano sobre él, el fue imposible levantarse.

Cada centímetro de su piel estaba enloqueciendo, mientras las uñas y los dedos de Sam pasaban por allí. Sam no cambió su expresión de rabia, ni siquiera cuando se acercó violentamente a él y se apoderó de sus labios con fuerza, mordiéndole con tanta intensidad que Dean no pudo evitar arquear su cuerpo de placer. Finalmente sintió la sangre manar de su labio y pasar a la boca de Sam, que comenzó a lamer su herida con avidez, como si de un vampiro hambriento se tratara.

"Dean, te odio tanto." Dijo mientras deslizaba su boca sobre la barbilla, el mentón y por último el cuello de su hermano; al mismo tiempo que sus manos apretaban con fuerza los hombros de Dean, hasta dejarlo clavado sobre la cama. "Te odio tanto, que te mataría yo mismo si pudiera…"

"Hazlo entonces." Dijo Dean dejándose llevar por la pasión que no hacía más que crecer en su interior a cada momento, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo que era recorrido por la boca y los dedos de su hermano.

Sam levantó la cabeza, no se había esperado que Dean dijera aquello, pero su voz casi agónica pronunciando esas dos simples palabras, fue mucho más de lo que él podía soportar. Se incorporó de nuevo, con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por la comisura de sus labios. Ahora no se trató de un golpe fiero, sino tan sólo de un par de bofetadas en las mejillas, pero que también consiguieron dejar la piel de su hermano enrojecida.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, pues no era necesario, ambos sabían que el juego había comenzado. Dean se levantó, usando toda la fuerza que pudo, consiguió deshacerse de Sam y dejarlo caer sobre la cama, pero este volvió a levantarse y por fin los dos quedaron arrodillados frente al otro. Ahora se trataba de ser el más rápido, el más fuerte, el mejor cazador y ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse con facilidad.

En un primer momento fue Dean el que intentó atrapar las manos de su hermano para inmovilizarlo, pero Sam fue más rápido y consiguió hacerse con uno de los brazos de Dean, le dio la vuelta y lo apretó con fuerza contra su espalda, notando el cuerpo en tensión de su hermano contra el suyo. Le rodeó con la otra mano por la cintura, mientras comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano hasta la cremallera del vaquero de Dean.

Al estar concentrado en otra cosa, Sam no se percató de la mano libro de su hermano, que se internó entre los dos cuerpo e hizo lo mismo que Sam quería hacerle, masajeando lentamente la entrepierna de su hermano pequeño.

Sabía lo que le gustaba a Sam, no le había costado nada descubrirlo pues lo conocía bien, por eso sonrió al escucharle suspirar, creyó incluso que había gemido cuando sus dedos apretaron con fuerza sobre su pantalón.

Sam apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y por un momento, Dean creyó que Sam se había rendido por fin. Sin embargo, se había equivocado pues al notar los dientes sobre su cuello, mordiendo casi con violencia y la lengua, tan sensual, de su pequeño Sammy, lamiendo cada gota de la sangre que se comenzaba a derramar, sintió un estallido de pasión y se dejó caer un poco hacia delante, lo suficiente para separar su mano del vaquero de Sam.

Dándose la vuelta en el momento en el que sintió su mano más suelta, Dean miró un segundo el rostro de Sam, que por fin, había cambiado, ya no mostraba la misma rabia que antes, ahora parecía estar en tensión, pero al menos había vuelto el brillo que siempre le había gustado a él.

Entonces la vio, su propia sangre deslizándose por los labios de su hermano. Lo sujetó por el pelo, con fuerza, hasta que Sam sin hacer nada para impedirlo, tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que todo su cuello, en completa tensión estuvo al servicio de Dean.

Sin embargo, no le mordió como había hecho él un momento antes. Este se acercó a su rostro y poniendo la otra mano sobre su cuello, sin llegar a apretar, simplemente dejando claro que podía hacerle lo quisiera, deposito, primero un tierno beso sobre sus labios, sintiendo su sangre caliente sobre ellos, pero cuando consiguió internar su lengua en la boca de Sam, el resto de la sangre que Sam había consumido de su cuello todavía estaba allí, no se la había tragado todavía, no la había unido con la suya, la había dejado allí para él y Dean agradeciendo el gesto, comenzó a succionar cada gota, recorriendo con su lengua el interior de la boca de su hermano, haciéndose con toda su sangre, pasándola a su boca y saboreando la mezcla de la saliva caliente de Sam y su propia sangre.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Sam el que se estremeció, y pareció regresar de nuevo a la furia que los había llevado a ese punto y antes casi de que Dean pudiera dejar de besarle, le empujó de nuevo contra la cama y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, sin pensarlo, sin dejarle hacer nada, hasta que su torso desnudo estuvo a la vista.

Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y las apretó, arañando de nuevo cada milímetro de su piel, recordando lo que aquellas bestias infernales le habían hecho a un cuerpo, que tan sólo él podía tocar, que ya había reclamado como suyo hacía mucho tiempo.

Dean arqueó de nuevo el cuerpo y gimió, no protestó, no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo porque Sam no iba a parar de tocarle de esa forma. "Sammy…" Dijo en un suspiro pues era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento, cuando su cerebro estaba casi paralizado por las manos de su hermano. "Por favor…"

Sam lo miró y aunque ligeramente avergonzado sintió que se excitaba todavía más al escuchar aquella plegaria. ¿Realmente se estaría volviendo un ser diabólico como siempre le habían dicho? Pero no le importó, continuó arañando la piel de Dean y cuando este volvió a gemir, acercó su boca y comenzó a lamer su pecho, su vientre y con sus manos terminó de desabrochar tal y como estaba haciendo antes el pantalón de Dean.

No le hacía falta ver nada para saber que Dean estaba totalmente excitado, sus movimientos, sus violentas contorsiones bajo su cuerpo, sus gemidos y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, junto con sus manos agarrando las sábanas, que estaban a punto de romperse fueron todo lo que Sam necesitó.

Se deshizo del pantalón de su hermano y mientras lo hacía, Dean se incorporó, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y le obligó a besarle. No se trataba de que Sam no quisiera hacerlo, sino que Dean no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, que el juego todavía seguía en marcha. De nuevo, le beso con fuerza, sin que Sam pudiera separarse, pero le encantaba la fuerza que ponía su hermano pequeño por tratar de apartarse de él, por querer dominar un situación que siempre que quisiera dominaría él.

Sin embargo, había algo con lo que Dean no había contado y era que Sam lo conocía demasiado bien, que sabía como distraerle para conseguir lo que quisiera y eso era lo que acababa de hacer. No quería dejar de besarle, en realidad, no deseaba que Dean dejara de absorber su vida con aquella fuerza y dejar de sentir su lengua contra la suya, tal vez de esa forma los dos terminarían por convertirse en un solo ser para siempre.

Tan sólo quería distraerle y mientras tanto poder internarse bajo su ropa interior, rodear su cintura sin que Dean se diera cuenta y finalmente, para cuando Dean supo lo que estaba ocurriendo Sam ya había internado un dedo en el cuerpo de su hermano, moviéndolo y recorriendo el interior de su cuerpo.

Dean se separó casi con violencia, arqueando el cuerpo de tal manera, que si Sam, con la mano que tenía libre no lo hubiera sostenido, hubiera caído sobre la cama. Dean gimió, pues Sam no hacía más que moverse dentro de su cuerpo, primero lentamente, no quería que Dean llegara al climax demasiado rápido, luego comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad, hasta que por fin internó dos dedos en su cuerpo, notando como Dean comenzaba a lubricar, Sam estaba donde quería, haciendo lo que quería.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Sam le obligó a darse la vuelta. Ahora si que fue una orden, pues al principio Dean no quería hacerlo, pero con los dos dedos de Sam en el interior de su cuerpo, poco podía hacer para impedirlo, pues en el mismo momento en el que tensó su cuerpo para hacer fuerza y no moverse, Sam comenzó, muy lentamente a sacar sus dedos.

"No Sam, no lo hagas." Gimió Dean casi dolorosamente, al sentir que la unión con su hermano desaparecía lentamente. Sam sonrió, por fin tenía a su hermano donde había querido desde el principio. "Por favor, Sam, no me dejes así, no salgas nuna." Con la enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Sam le besó, con pasión casi con dolor, pero no le importó, pues había vuelto a internar sus dedos en su interior, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, con los dedos de su hermano todavía dentro de él, pero no podía negar que eso le excitaba demasiado y Sam lo sabía bien. Se fue a tumbar en la cama, pero Sam no le dejó, cogiéndole con fuerza del pelo y tirando de él hasta que simplemente se arrodilló frente a él. Arremetió más duramente con sus dedos dentro de Dean, hasta que este no pudo evitarlo y gimió con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de encontrar, mientras notaba que su excitación crecía.

Entonces Sam se puso tras él, sacó sus dedos de su cuerpo, mientras Dean suspiraba y volvía a cerrar los ojos. Sam se quedó donde estaba, quitándose también el pantalón y dejando que su miembro erecto tocara el cuerpo de su hermano, pero sin llegar a penetrarle, para mayor agonía de Dean.

Dean lo sintió y abriendo la boca volvió a gemir. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Sam introdujo sus dedos, todavía húmedos con su semen en su propia boca. Dean los degustó como el mejor de los manjares, mientras su hermano con la otra mano, comenzó a masturbarle.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver la cara de Sam en ese momento, su expresión de poder, de haber ganado la partida, la guerra entera. Pero no le importaba, cada movimiento de su hermano, cada vez que estaba a punto de sacar los dedos de su boca pero no lo hacía y dejaba que los continuara lamiendo con pasión, cada vez que comenzaba a masturbarle con mayor fuerza para luego volver a bajar la intensidad, como a él tanto le gustaba, sabía que Sam era feliz y eso era más de lo que pudiera desear.

Entonces, llegó el momento cumbre, Sam sacó los dedos de la boca de su hermano y lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a masturbarle con toda la energía posible, mientras los gemidos, suspiros y los movimientos espasmódicos de Dean se aceleraban.

"Vamos, Sam se que quieres hacerlo, fóllame de una vez, has dicho que querías matarme, ahora ese el momento." Dean llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de su hermano y mientras con una guiaba su cintura, con la otra cogió su pene y lo llevó hasta donde quería, dejando que Sam terminara el trabajo y él se aferraba con fuerza a la sábana por no gritar y gemir más de la cuenta.

Sin decir nada más, Sam le penetró. Tal vez lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, pero lo necesitaba, no podía ser dulce, no podía ser el mismo hermanito frágil para que lo había perdido, no quería ser el chico sensible y cariñoso, ahora quería y necesitaba aquello, la fuerza, la violencia incluso, pues la rabia interior no le permitía hacer otra cosa.

A pesar de la primera sensación de dolor, que estuvo a punto de partirle en dos, Dean no dijo nada, aquello le gustaba demasiado, aunque su cerebro de macho alfa no le dejara decirlo nunca. Estaba demasiado excitado como para quejarse y hubiera sido una terrible mentira decir que no estaba disfrutando, que no le encantaba que su hermano le penetrara con esa violencia, que casi hacía que le fallaran las piernas, mientras todavía le masturbaba. Todo al mismo tiempo, pero con la misma furia, le estaba haciendo enloquecer por momentos.

Tal y como le había pedido un momento antes, le estaba matando, era totalmente cierto, si pero ambos estaban muriendo de placer, de agónica felicidad y desesperado deseo incompleto cuando Dean había muerto.

Los movimientos de ambos se acompasaron, los gemidos de uno se fueron superponiendo a los del otro y el sudor de ambos se fue mezclando. Sam dejó de masturbarle, pues no quería que llegara al orgasmo antes que él. En su lugar agarró su cara y la volvió hacia la suya, quería besarle, pero se detuvo al mirarle a los ojos verdes llenos de deseo. Estaba a punto de correrse, pero quería que fuera Dean quien le ayudara a hacerlo.

Por ello salió del cuerpo de Dean, sintiendo que este se estremecía violentamente y le hizo darse la vuelta. Cogió la mano de su hermano y la puso sobre su propio miembro cerrándola sobre él con fuerza, teniendo que suspirar para no llegar a correrse a sentir el contacto, mientras él agachaba la cabeza para poder comenzar a lamer el pene de Dean.

Ya estaba algo húmedo, por lo que chupo el líquido, Dean cerró los ojos, mientras comenzó a masturbarle, de nuevo, los movimientos de la boca de uno y los de la mano del otro, se acompasaron, hasta que en poco tiempo ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Sam en la mano de Dean y este en la boca de su hermano.

Sam liberó el miembro todavía erecto de su hermano y se dirigió a su boca, pero Dean lo detuvo con la mano todavía llena de su semen. Sam lo comprendió y la chupó, mezclando los fluidos de ambos en su propia boca. Un momento después le beso y dejó que Dean probara la mezcla.

Por fin, habían muerto los dos, llegado al más grande y sincero de los placeres, ahora estaban completamente unidos para siempre, aunque sólo se tratara de un sueño, de una fantasía, al menos, mentalmente los dos hermanos estarían unidos para siempre.


	30. Felicidad

Cuando era pequeño, la profesora le preguntó a Sam que era para él la felicidad. El pequeño Sammy de ocho años lo tenía claro, la felicidad era pasar un fin de semana con su padre y su hermano, sin sobresaltos, sin tener que marcharse por la noche del lugar en el que llevaban viviendo varios meses y ver a su padre tranquilo por un tiempo. Pero sobretodo, para Sam, la mayor felicidad llegaba cuando veía a su hermano mayor de doce años, hacerle caso y prestarle toda la atención del mundo.

Sam no era un niño celoso, no se trataba de tener a Dean tan sólo para él, sólo quería que su hermano mayor estuviera allí, que le ayudara con los deberes, que le preguntara que tal le había ido en el colegio y que estuviera dispuesto a pelearse con el niño de turno que se hubiera metido con su hermanito.

Por mucho que Sam se quejara de otras cosas, lo que no podía negar, era que todo eso lo tenía, Dean siempre estaba pendiente de él, si estaba triste, Dean trataba de animarlo, si empezaba a preguntar por su madre por enésima vez, él empezaba a contarle las mismas historias que ya le había repetido una y otra vez, pues sus recuerdos también eran escuetos, pero a Sam no le importaba, sólo quería estar cerca de su hermano, quería estar cerca de Dean y que Dean estuviera cerca de él.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, ellos cambiaron, se hicieron adultos y comenzaron a cazar con su padre, se hicieron más duros, fueron conociendo todo el mundo de lo sobrenatural y como debían acabar con esas criaturas.

Dean comenzó a centrar su vida en esa caza que tanto le llenaba e inconscientemente en hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. Sam por su parte, se centró, a escondidas de su hermano y de su padre, en estudiar y conseguir hacer la carrera que él quería.

Pero hubo algo que nunca cambió, ni cuando Sam comenzó el instituto, ni cuando tenía aquellas fuertes broncas con su padre, ni cuando veía aparecer a Dean con alguna herida más seria de lo normal.

Él seguía necesitando a su hermano cerca. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de decírselo, pues ya no era un crío para ir detrás de Dean, pero ese sentimiento seguía estando allí, esa necesidad de saber durante las noches de cacería que Dean estaba bien, de cuidarle si le ocurría algo, algo cada vez más habitual en la familia, de hablar con él, aunque fuera de los temas menos trascendentales que pudieran imaginar. Simplemente lo quería tener cerca.

La vida los había separado durante dos años, la universidad de Sam puso kilómetros de distancia entre los dos hermanos, pero por mucho que nada supieron el uno del otro en todo ese tiempo, seguían siendo hermanos, aunque en realidad, Sam comenzó a pensar que tenían algo de gemelos.

Había escuchado muchas veces, esa historia de que cuando le ocurre algo a uno de los gemelos, el otro lo siente, si se hace daño, al otro le duele, si está triste, el otro está deprimido.

Sin saber como, con ellos era lo mismo, aunque Sam no estaba seguro si a Dean le ocurría eso, él si que lo sentía. Nunca se preguntó porque le ocurría eso, tenía miedo de cual iba a ser la respuesta, porque en el fondo ya la sabía, hacía algún tiempo que la sabía, pero no había querido hacerle caso a su corazón cuando le gritaba con quince años las ganas que tenía de besar a su hermano cuando lo tenía cerca, o lo mucho que le hubiera gustado dormir a su lado cuando se desvelaba de madrugada y lo veía durmiendo a su lado, medio destapado, con la espalda al aire, porque nunca le había gustado dormir con pijama y Sam lo podía ver, con el reflejo de la luz de la luna, podía ver el cuerpo de su hermano que tanto ansiaba poder tocar.

Si, Sam sentía el dolor de su hermano cuando aquel fantasma lo arrojó contra la pared y se golpeó con la silla, sus costillas también parecieron resentirse o cuando la Banshee le atacó antes de que llegara su padre, lo desarmó y le dejó aquellas marcas tan feas de sus uñas en la espalda que tardaron varios días en dejar de sangrar por completo. Sam también había sentido ese dolor, pero sobretodo, había sentido el miedo de Dean.

Al conocer a Jessica, Sam pensó que lograría dejar de pensar así, que dejaría de sentir todo aquello, pero eso no ocurrió de esa forma. Nunca se lo diría a Jessica, aunque en su interior pensara que la estaba traicionando por no decirle que soñaba con Dean, pero obviamente, ella no lo entendería, no entendería que le dijera que estaba conectado con la mente y el cuerpo de Dean, que el dolor de uno era el dolor del otro y que todos los sentimientos de su hermano, eran también suyos.

Pero si había algo que estaba seguro que Jessica no iba a comprender, eran esos sueños, los otros sueños que inundaban la mente de Sam, noche tras noche; sueños que odiaba, pero que al mismo tiempo anhelaba que llegasen; sueños que no podía tener tratándose de su hermano, pero sin los que no era capaz de vivir.

Nunca habló de ellos con Dean, la vergüenza hubiera sido terrible si se hubiera enterado de las barbaridades que soñaba el pequeño Sammy, esas cosas no debían estar en la mente de su hermano pequeño, no cuando se trataba de llamarle, quedar con él y cuando lo tuviera cerca, apretar su cuerpo contra la pared, impedir que tuviera escapatoria y entonces besarle, apoderarse de sus labios, morder su piel hasta hacerlo gemir, tocar su cuerpo, cada parte de ese cuerpo que tantas mujeres debían haber probado.

Le hacia sentir mal saber lo que sentía por su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía vivir sin pensar en la posibilidad que tal vez Dean sintiera lo mismo por él o que si compartían emociones, Dean hubiera llegado a comprender lo que Sam sentía por él y se hubiera dado cuenta que también él lo sentía.

Era todo tan complicado, que Sam consiguió mantener apartado de su hermano todo aquello, pues por mucho que le gustara pensar que su hermano sentiría lo mismo por él y que algún día podría no odiarse por querer saber cual era el sabor de la boca de Dean, no podía estar bien, los hermanos no hacían eso, los hermanos no se besaban, no se decían al oído que se querían, no se tocaban simplemente por el placer de rozar sus cuerpos y no se acostaban juntos por la necesidad de dar todo el placer del mundo a su hermano, por ser el único que le arañara la espalda, que le besara el pecho y sobretodo ser el único que pudiera ver como arqueaba su espalda justo en el momento de mayor excitación.

Así pasaron los dos años que los mantuvieron separados, hasta que Dean volvió a aparecer, su padre había desaparecido y a los dos días Jessica murió, Sam se fue con Dean y al poco tiempo las cosas comenzaron a volverse locas en su cabeza. Eso si que nunca se lo dijo a Dean. Nunca le dijo que buena parte de las noches que había pasado en vela, no fueron por la muerte de Jessica, sino por Dean.

Sam sabía que dormirse, significaba soñar, y soñar significaba Dean. Teniéndolo cerca, era demasiada la provocación y por eso intentaba no dormir, hasta que el agotamiento, terminaba por ganar la batalla y entonces, aparecía Dean, se metía en su cama y por mucho que Sam intentaba detenerle, pedirle y rogarle que no le tocara ahí, que no le besara el cuello, que no dejara sus manos perdidas entre su cabello y que no le sonriera de esa manera, el Dean de su sueño, nunca se detenía y un momento más tarde, Sam ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, pues su propio yo del sueño, pedía más y más, hasta que se despertaba sobresaltado por la excitación.

- o -

Sin embargo y para la mayor de las sorpresas de Sam, una noche, no fue un sueño, una noche, en aquel bar, Sam vio la misma mirada en los ojos de Dean, que tanto le atormentaba y le enamoraba en sus sueños. Esos ojos verdes, clavados en los suyos, esa lengua, deslizándose provocativa por los labios que tanto había probado en sueños.

Sam pensó entonces que sólo podía tratarse de su imaginación, que su locura y su enajenación, le hacían ver cosas que no existían realmente. Pero cuando Dean salió del bar, echando una ojeada hasta donde estaba él y sonrió mientras se mordía el labio, Sam creyó que se encontraba en el paraíso.

Ya no recordaba como se llamaba la chica que estaba a su lado, tampoco le había llegado a importar demasiado, ni se molestó en decirle que se marchaba cuando se levantó y desapareció por la puerta por la que había salido su hermano. Dean lo esperaba apoyado en el coche, con ambos brazos sobre el capó y la mirada todavía clavada en él.

Sam se acercó lentamente a él, no estaba seguro si con miedo, con vergüenza o simplemente porque las piernas no le permitían moverse más rápido. Pero la sonrisa pícara de Dean también le impidió detenerse. Cuando apenas le separaban unos pocos centímetros de Dean, este alargó la mano y cogiendo la solapa de su chaqueta tiró de él.

"Dean ¿Qué haces?" Mentir nunca había sido su fuerte con Dean y mucho menos cuando le temblaba la voz como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Antes de contestar, Dean continuó moviendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. "¿Qué te crees que no se lo que llevas queriendo de mi?" Sam apenas podía soportar más ver como Dean se mordía el labio, dejando de ser por un momento, el tipo duro que se enfrentaba a demonios y vampiros y se convertía casi en un chico tímido delante de él.

"Dean, yo…" los dedos de su hermano sobre su boca, hicieron que dejara de hablar. Sus ojos verdes, abiertos y fijos en los suyos, parecían brillar con fuerza y su boca, con aquel gesto tan sexy hacían que Sam dejara de pensar lo que quería decir.

Dean colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de su hermano y apretó con firmeza, no con la fuerza con la que solía enfrentarse a las criaturas sobrenaturales, sino con seguridad. Tiró del cuerpo de su hermano, hasta que pudo poner una de sus manos sobre su nuca y colocar su boca junto a su oído.

"¿Sabes eso que dicen de los gemelos, que uno siente lo mismo que el otro?" Aunque no podía mirarlo a la cara, Sam sabía que Dean estaba sonriendo de nuevo, pero su suave aliento le hacía creer que estaba volando. Se quedó muy quieto, ni siquiera elevó sus manos para tocar un cuerpo que había deseado tener entre ellas durante demasiado tiempo como para ser soportable. "Te he visto en sueños y no se como, pero sabía que eran tus sueños."

Con un suave contacto, Dean posó sus labios sobre la mejilla algo acalorada de Sam y dejó un tierno beso. Tantas veces que Dean el había hablado de sus escarceos con las mujeres y nunca le había escuchado decir que le diera un beso tierno a ninguna, que tuviera la delicadeza que tenía con sus manos sobre él, sobre su cintura y sobre sus brazos. ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo sólo para él?

Todo eso ya daba igual, cualquier pregunta, cualquier duda que Sam tuviera sobre lo que haría si ese mismo momento llegaba, acababa desaparecer en el mismo instante en que los labios de Dean comenzaron a recorrer su rostro y finalmente alcanzaron los suyos.

No hubo momento para las dudas, para los arrepentimientos o para echarse para atrás, simplemente ocurrió. Tantas veces lo había soñado Sam y nunca se imaginó que pudiera ocurrir así. Tantas veces había rezado para tener toda la atención de su hermano, sus caricias, sus besos, su contacto y ahora lo tenía ahí, lo escuchaba respirar mientras le besaba, dejaba que su lengua recorriera todos los recovecos del interior de su boca y permitía que sus manos, entrenadas para cazar, inspeccionaran todo su cuerpo hasta hacerle suspirar.

Nunca se lo diría a Dean, nunca le diría que estaba viviendo su mayor sueño hecho realidad, pero llegados a ese punto, Sam estaba seguro que su hermano ya lo sabía, o lo había leído en su mente o había notado sus sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo lo llevaba haciendo, igual que él, desde que eran pequeños, que mejor que ese momento para volver a hacerlo.

Finalmente, Sam apretó el cuerpo de su hermano con sus brazos, aunque nunca se había dado cuenta de su diferencia de altura, ahora le parecía ligeramente más pequeño que él y por mucho que al enterarse le pudiera fastidiar, le parecía mucho más manejable para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Al sujetarlo con fuerza, Dean bajó las manos por no poder moverse y un momento después separó su boca de la de Sam. Sam sonrío con esa pequeña dosis de maldad que podía volver completamente loco a Dean, aunque nunca se lo hubiera confesado, tantas miradas furtivas que le había lanzado Dean y de las que nunca se había dado cuenta su hermano pequeño, tantas duchas de agua fría por no lanzarse sobre él, por no perderlo si le revelaba lo que realmente sentía por él.

Todo lo que Dean había estaba escondiendo en sus interior, salió a la luz, en el mismo momento en el que vio, otra vez esa sonrisa en la boca de su hermano. Quería besarle otra vez, por todas las veces que no lo había hecho a lo largo de los años. Quería demostrarle toda la atención que Sam le llevaba pidiendo en silencio desde que era un niño, toda la que le había entregado sin vacilar y toda la que el miedo y el pudor no se había atrevido a dejar entrever.

Pero no pudo, sin dejarle decir nada, sin permitirle abrir tan siquiera la boca, Sam se lanzó contra su cuello, recordándole a aquel vampiro que habían matado la semana anterior, le mordió hasta que unas pequeñas gotas corrieron por su piel, gimió levemente, haciendo que Sam se excitara más, al mismo tiempo que le lamía la sangre sobre a piel de su cuello. El abrazó de su hermano era increíblemente sensual, pero no poder tocarle, no poder levantar las manos para agarrar su rostro y besarle con toda la intensidad que deseaba todavía le estaba alterando más.

Sam lo sabía y eso le gustaba, estaba jugando a un juego que hacía algo más de diez años que habían aprendido pero que no se habían atrevido a llevar a cabo ninguno de los, por su propio hermano, por su padre y aunque no les gustara decirlo, por lo que pudiera decir el resto del mundo.

Un segundo después, se volvieron a mirar y se sorprendieron que ya no sentían lo mismo que el otro, pero sonrieron, los dos al mismo tiempo, pues los dos estaban sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Ahora había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, si lo deseaban, todavía estaban a tiempo de echarse para atrás, todavía podían llegar a pensar que aquello no había pasado, que esos besos, que esas caricias que esos gemidos y suspiros, nunca habían tenido lugar. Se trataría de una mentira, pero tal vez les iría mejor dejarlo estar.

Pero, ya todo les daba igual, su padre había muerto, la única persona que podía detenerles, la única por la que los dos habían estado frenándose durante sus años de adolescencia juntos. Él estaba muerto y sólo se tenían el uno al otro, lo demás no importaban, sabían lo que quería el otro, aunque en realidad siempre lo habían sabido y lo que pensaran los demás…

Tras un instante de miradas eternas, los dos volvieron a besarse, no hubo más palabras esa noche, ningún pensamiento asaltó la mente de ninguno de los dos, ni propio, ni del otro. Los dos tenían lo que querían, lo que deseaban, aquello por lo que ambos hubieran dado su vida.

Dean tenía al amor de su vida, pues las mujeres nunca habían sido comparación posible para su pequeño Sammy y Sam lo tenía todo, su hermano, su padre, su mejor amigo, su compañero y su amante. Tenía su atención, su cariño, su amor, lo tenía todo, por fin desde que aquella profesora le había preguntado que era la felicidad, podía decir sin titubear un segundo, que aquel momento era toda su felicidad.


	31. Lejos de ti

Había pocas cosas en la vida que Dean no pudiera soportar, pero sólo conocía una con la que no pudiera vivir, perder a su hermano. Desgraciadamente para él, había tenido que verlo marchar más de una vez y de muy distintas formas.

Primero, tuvo que verlo crecer, dejar de ser aquel niño inocente que no sabía nada del mundo que se movía a su alrededor, ese mundo real en el que la oscuridad era algo temible y en el que Santa Claus tan sólo era parte de la fantasía que los padres creaban para sus hijos.

Tuvo que ver como se alejaba de él, en el colegio, con sus amigos, a los que Dean no soportaba porque mantenían al pequeño Sammy fuera de su alcance durante demasiadas horas, porque le gastaban bromas con las que se reía y no eran suyas. Porque al fin y al cabo, hacían que Sam, se alejara de él poco a poco, sin que Dean pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, porque tampoco sabía como hacerlo sin que sonara demasiado extraño, sin que esos sentimientos, esos celos que crecían en él fueran excesivamente raros como para que Sam los pudiera entender.

De todas formas, él tampoco los lograba entender del todo o en realidad tampoco quería hacerlo, por esa mezcla de pudor y miedo que tanto le dolía en el corazón todos los días un poco más.

No le parecía apropiado no poder quitar la vista de encima a su hermano de quince años recién salido de la ducha, con el cabello mojado, goteándole sobre el rostro y el cuerpo. Pero era cierto, no podía dejar de mirarle, hasta que al sentirse observando, Sam se volvía hacia él y extrañamente ruborizado para la compresión de su hermano, Dean apartaba la mirada, con al excusa de tener que arreglar el coche y desaparecía durante el resto de día.

Entonces fue él quien decidió alejarse de su hermano, no estaba bien, pensar en Sam como cualquier tío. Vale, a Dean no le gustaban los tíos, sólo se había fijado en mujeres desde que había empezado a salir, pero Sam era diferente; distinto a cualquier mujer, porque con él realmente podía definir lo que era sentirse enamorado y distinto a cualquier hombre, porque con ningún otro, podría haber tenido aquellos pensamientos tan tórridos y sumamente sexuales, a la vez que absolutamente llenos de emoción y sentimiento

- o -

De esa forma transcurrió el tiempo, Dean ocultando sus sentimientos, sólo con imaginarse lo que podría llegar a decir su padre si se enterara de algo así, seguro que le daría un ataque y posiblemente lo echaría de casa, si es que tuvieran una. También trataba de ocultárselos a Sam, aunque eso era algo mucho más complicado que con su padre.

Sam se comportaba con él como de costumbre, enredaba con él, había crecido mucho y ya era más alto que él, incluso, aunque no fuera a reconocerlo delante de su hermano, también era algo más fuerte que él y cuando terminaban peleando, como dos cachorros de león haciendo sus ensayos de jefe de la manada, Sam siempre terminaba encima de él, agarrándolo con fuerza y por mucho que lo intentaba, a Dean le costaba disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque realmente le gustaba estar así y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, a veces emitía un leve gemido y que siempre ocultaba diciéndolo que había hecho un mal movimiento o que Sam le había cogido mal.

Al hacerse mayor, Sam se había ido a la universidad y Dean se dio cuenta que había perdido definitivamente a la única persona con la que realmente se entendía, con la única que quería estar hablando durante una noche entera, la única que realmente le comprendía y a la única que realmente amaba con todo su corazón.

Por eso, cuando Dean entró en el apartamento de su hermano, aquella noche, después de dos años sin tener noticias de él, sabía lo que quería decirle al pequeño Sammy, lo había pensado tanto, que hasta creía que ya se lo había dicho alguna vez, para luego descubrir que sólo se había tratado de un sueño.

El piso estaba completamente a oscuras, su hermano debía de estar durmiendo y por un momento, dudó sobre si debía seguir adelante o no. Pero entonces apareció; no como se había imaginado él, reprochándole sin más que apareciera en mitad de la noche y todo eso que solía decir el responsable de su hermano, si no que empezó a luchar con él; igual que años atrás, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si el tiempo separados no hubiera existido, cuando su padre les había enseñado, como cuando él mismo había enseñado a pelear a su hermanito.

Sam se enfrentaba a él, defendiendo su territorio de un ladrón cualquiera y cuando ya creía que lo tenía dominado, el pequeño Sammy le sorprendió y consiguió superarle. No estaba seguro si él lo había hecho a posta, si se había dejado ganar, pero estar bajo Sam, tener todo el cuerpo de su hermano sobre él y saber que tenía tan cerca esos labios que tanto ansiaba, ese cabello tan seductor y que no podría levantarse si Sam no quería, era mucho más de lo que hubiera soñado nunca.

Contuvo un momento la respiración, escuchó como las palabras que tan bien había pensado, se escapaban de su cabeza una tras otra mientras Sam lo sujetaba con fuerza, mientras lo miraba, respirando entrecortadamente. Se contuvo a si mismo antes de tocarle y abrazarle, Dean no era así, Dean el hermano mayor no hacía eso, pero Dean, el que no podía vivir por más tiempo sin su hermano, que soñaba con él y que ahora anhelaba poder tocarle e incluso alguna otra cosa en la que prefería no pensar, si que lo hacía.

Dean le echaba de menos, siempre le ocurría cuando Sam pasaba más del tiempo legalmente establecido lejos de él; pero ahora había sido demasiado, en realidad siempre era demasiado, un minuto era una eternidad, por lo que dos años sin saber de él y teniendo en cuenta que su querido Sam tenía novia, era mucho más de lo que pudiera soportar.

Por eso fue en su busca, por eso apareció con la excusa de que su padre había desaparecido y que no podía buscarlo sólo. Unos minutos más tarde fue sincero, no quería buscarlo sólo, no quería pasar más tiempo alejado de su hermano, no podía soportar la larga separación entre ellos.

Por fin lo había recuperado, no como él hubiera deseado, pero lo había recuperado, aquella primera cacería en solitario los había vuelto a reunir, aunque había algo distinto, una barrera infranqueable para él con la que no había contando. Sam parecía estar realmente enamorado de su novia, nunca debía de haber sentido nada especial por él.

Nunca se lo dijo a Sam, pero Dean odiaba a Jessica, la odiaba por haberle robado a su hermano, por haberle engatusado para que se olvidara de él, porque haberle tocado, besado, por haber dormido con él, por haber hecho con Sam todo aquello por lo que él hubiera dado la vida, simplemente por tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo.

Entonces pudo hacerlo, sin darse cuenta, un día Dean descubrió que podía dar la vida por la de su hermano. ¿Qué iba a hacer, vivir el resto de su vida sólo, sabiendo lo que había perdido, lo que nunca había llegado a decir y por lo que siempre se lamentaría? Eso era impensable, no, Sam tenía que volver, Sam merecía vivir mucho más que él, eso lo había tenido claro desde que lo había sacado de su casa en llamas en Lawrence, desde que ese pequeño hermano suyo le miró a los ojos una vez fuera y Dean se dio cuenta que no tenía miedo, que en los brazos de su hermano mayor estaba tranquilo. Dean se dijo entonces, que mientras estuviera cerca de Sam, nada malo le ocurriría.

Entonces llegó el momento, aquel bastardo, de cuyo nombre ni siquiera se acordaba, había matado a su hermano, pero él podía devolverle la vida. Le costaría la suya propia, le costaría la eternidad en el infierno, pero al menos Sam estaría bien. ¿Qué más daba la eternidad en el infierno, cuando tu propia no va a significar nada sin tu hermano, sin el amor de tu vida?

Fue en ese momento cuando lo decidió, cuando supo que no iba a permitir que Sam se alejara más de él, quería tenerlo cerca, todo lo cerca que pudiera estar una persona de otra. No sabía como hacerlo, tan sólo se había declarado una vez en su vida, pero no había sido la persona que mejor le conocía.

Dejó pasar unos días, Sam lo había pasado muy mal con todo eso de que Dean muriera en un año, según él por su culpa. También a él le había afectado eso, pero pudiendo ver todos los días a Sam despertarse en la cama de al lado, en la misma que le gustaría a él dormir todas las noches, era suficiente para sentirse mejor.

Si, dejó pasar unos días, unos días en los que pensar en como decírselo, una cena romántica, no, ese no era su estilo, soltarlo sin más; supuso que sería un shock demasiado fuerte para Sam, emborracharlo y decírselo, a la mañana siguiente podía no acordarse de lo que había dicho y tendría que volver a hacerlo. Se le acababan las posibilidades y el tiempo también. Cada día que pasaban sin decírselo, era un día más en que se daba cuenta que ahora era él quien se alejaba de Sam, un día menos para estar muerto y no poder estar cerca de su hermano de la forma que él quería.

Una noche se armó de valor. Los dos estaban agotados, la cacería de aquella criatura no había sido fácil y les había costado más de lo que ellos hubieran esperado. Nada más entrar en la habitación, Sam se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando, sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Seguramente en pocos minutos se habría quedado allí dormido.

Pero la voz de Dean no se lo permitió. "Sam, necesito decirte algo. Es importante." Dean nunca recordaba haber dicho algo así, le recordaba a la típica escena de película en la que aparece una música de fondo bonita y preciosa mientras el protagonista se declara al amor de su vida. Claro, él iba a hacer lo mismo.

Sam se incorporó apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama y contemplando la expresión de su hermano mayor. Parecía asustado y Sam creyó que sería por estar a punto de morir, que por fin había decidido abrirse a él. Esperó en silencio a que Dean se atrevería a continuar, aunque por el tono de su voz, dedujo que le iba a costar mucho decir lo que tenía pensado.

Dean se levantó de su cama y con paso torpe, bastante extraño para lo que era él, llegó hasta la cama de su hermano y se sentó a su lado. No estaba seguro si era cosa de su imaginación que pero creía sentir una corriente especial que los rodeaba a los dos.

"Dean ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó finalmente Sam, al ver que su hermano no terminaba de arrancar.

Dean negó con la cabeza lentamente, suspiró con fuerza y se decidió hablar, aunque después de haber estado preparándolo durante varios días, de nuevo no sabía que decir, igual que había pasado al encontrar a Sam en su apartamento, el discurso que tan bien tenía preparado había desaparecido de su mente como por arte de magia.

"Dean."

"Sam, hace mucho que no estoy bien." Dijo por fin, poniendo la mano sobre el pecho de su hermano, no se dio cuenta de su propio movimiento, porque por mucho que lo intentaba, no lo lograba controlar sus propios movimientos.

"Ya lo se, yo tampoco, pero solucionaremos esto, ya lo verás, seguro que hay una forma de deshacer el pacto."

Dean sonrió. "No Sammy, no me refiero a eso, es algo anterior." Sam lo miró confundido pues no estaba seguro sobre lo que estaba hablando su hermano. "Es algo que llevo guardando en mi interior hace demasiado tiempo, algo que creo que ha estado allí desde siempre."

Sam se incorporó definitivamente. "Dean me estás asustado, ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Se había dado cuenta que no estaba hablando más que con rodeos, por no sentirse con fuerzas de decir lo que tanto daño le estaba haciendo en su interior. Tenía que hacerlo, había empezado y no podía dejarlo sin más. Decirle a Sam su habitual, "no es nada, estoy bien de verdad," no iba a funcionar esta vez.

Una vez más, su cuerpo se movió sin que él hiciera nada por controlarlo, tal vez esa fuera la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, hacerlas sin más era mejor que no hacerlas nunca. Por ello, dejó que sus brazos abrazaran a Sam con fuerza. Notó que este se quedaba paralizado, no se había esperado aquello, pero un segundo después también sintió que el cuerpo de su hermano se estremecía y le devolvía por fin el abrazo.

Dean sonrió ya apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano, tal cerca de su cuello que el cabello de Sam le daba en al cara, dejándole oler ese aroma tan maravilloso que siempre le había gustado. Los segundos pasaron, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Den pensó que eso podría ser una buena señal, al menos Sam no le estaba rechazando el abrazo.

Entonces ocurrió, nunca estuvo seguro de cómo, pero sucedió. De la nada, apareció la voz de su hermano. Estaba convencido de que lo diría él, pero misteriosamente, Sam se le adelantó, dejándolo petrificado donde estaba sin saber como reaccionar.

"Yo también te quiero Dean." Sam recorrió el cuello de Dean con su respiración pausada y llegó por fin a su oído donde le susurró. "Podías haberlo dicho hace mucho tiempo, te hubiera dicho que si." Al ver que Dean no contestó, Sam quiso demostrarle que todo aquello era real, que no se trataba de un sueño, como tantos otros en los que había oído hablar y murmurar su nombre. Tantas veces le había oído decir aquello de, "Te quiero, pero me cuesta tanto decírtelo," que un día Sam se dio cuenta que Dean no lo iba hacer.

Por ello, movió de nuevo sus labios hasta los de Dean y le besó. Dean no se había movido todavía, no sabía que hacer, pero al notar el contacto con la boca de su hermano, todo lo que había pensado, los rechazos que podía decirle Sam, el miedo a perderlo de nuevo por demostrarle sus sentimientos, que se alejara por no sentir lo mismo que él. Todo el miedo desapareció sólo y le devolvió el beso. Volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, empujando su cuerpo hasta tumbarle en la cama. Por una vez era él quien estaba encima de su hermano, pero ahora no estaban luchando, ninguno quería deshacerse del cuerpo del otro, del contacto que tanto tiempo les había costado tener.

Deseaban quedarse así, besándose toda la noche, hasta el amanecer, hacer eterno ese momento para que el tiempo no pasara y no se acercara más el fatídico momento en el que tendrían que alejarse para siempre, el alma de Dean en el inframundo por toda la eternidad y la de Sam en el infierno de su propia vida, lejos de los brazos de Dean, de sus besos, de sus caricias, lejos para siempre del amor.


	32. Los cinco sentidos

VISTA

Te veo todos los días, se que estás ahí, aunque todo el mundo me diga lo contrario. Te veo en mis sueños, mirándome con tus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Me sonríes y creo que me ruborizo auque como no haces ninguna broma al respecto, debe de tratarse sólo de mi imaginación. Estás ahí cuando me despierto y encuentro la otra cama vacía, porque sigo cogiendo una habitación doble; "all habits die hard" como decía la vieja canción de los Rolling que hace años siempre tarareabas.

Se que no te voy a ver salir del baño, recién duchado, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y las gotas de agua cayendo desde tu cabello mojado, por tu espalda y tu pecho; pero yo lo sigo dibujando en mi mente una mañana tras otras. Sales del cuarto de baño, vienes hasta mi y me abrazas, empapando toda mi ropa. Sonríes como un niño que acabara de cometer una travesura y supiera que no le van a pillar y me besas.

Admiro esa sonrisa a veces angelical y otras veces cercana al más perverso de los demonios que quisieran engatusarme y cautivarme. Me embelesan tus labios carnosos y que mataría por volver a besar una vez más y me pierdo en esas dos piedras preciosas que tienes por ojos.

No soy cursi, simplemente estoy enamorado. Enamorado de un fuerte recuerdo, al que no me siento capaz de abandonar, a un recuerdo que no quiero ni puedo, dejar marchar y que prefiero verlo una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como el más loco de los hombres, antes que pensar que has desaparecido para siempre de mi mundo.

Porque sabes que no puedo, no por la forma en que te fuiste, en la que te vi morir, con la que tengo que sufrir cada noche, hasta que tu figura fuerte y hermosa, aparece en mis sueños para salvarme, para sentarse en la cama junto a mi, para decirle que me querrás siempre y que me adorarás por ser el hermano perfecto y el amante más apasionado que has tenido nunca.

Cada noche te veo aparecer y me digo que será la última que desear un cuerpo que no voy a volver a tocar, ni a sentir, no está bien, que eso no es de personas sanas, pero no puedo evitarlo, porque te acercas a mi y antes de darme cuenta, el resto de la habitación ha desaparecido, teniéndote a ti tan cerca que parece que nunca te hubieras marchado.

Se que no eres real, que mis visiones sólo son eso, estúpidas visiones de un pasado al que no dejo de aferrarme por caer sin remedio en la más horrible de las desesperaciones, ¿pero que le voy a hacer si la visión de ti es todo lo que mantiene con los pies en la tierra? No te dejaré machar, no perderé tus labios que me sonríen, ni tus ojos que me aman, ni tus manos que ya no me tocan, pero que siguen ahí, protegiéndome día a día.

OIDO

Las noches son duras cuando no tienes a nadie que te susurre que te quiere, que te hable hasta quedarte dormido en sus brazos, que no te de los buenos días al despertarte y que no haga sentir bien cuando estás triste. Pero tu me das todo eso, tu me animas a seguir adelante, por mucho que mi cuerpo desea rendirse, tu me dices que me quieres cuando la brisa del viento roza mi cara.

Si, yo te escucho y se que no estoy loco, porque al fin y al cabo, yo se que hay algo más allá de la muerte, juntos lo hemos visto y se que eres fuerte y que luchas por volver conmigo. Por eso te escucho, no me llamas, no pronuncias tan siquiera mi nombre, pero el viento lleva tu voz y por eso, tantas veces, bajo la ventanilla del coche y dejó que el aire penetre a través de ella, entonces tu voz es más clara, el Impala, tu chica, me ayuda a sintonizar contigo, como si de una radio se tratara.

Por eso, me quedo ahí, sentado al volante, cansado de estar conduciendo toda la noche y sin ganas de encerrarme en una habitación de motel tan silenciosa, a ti tampoco te gusta, prefieres hablarme en el coche y hacer que yo te escuché desde el silencio, en el susurro del viento, en el rugir del motor de tu coche, tan sagrado y venerado que me transmite tus palabras.

No se si son palabras de amor, pero tampoco me importa demasiado, sólo que eres tu quien me habla, quien suena triste cuando no he dormido en un par de días, quien se alegra si he matado algún demonio, quien a veces, las menos, se queda callado mientras me ve llorar. Es tu voz la que hace que me quede dormido allí sentado, protegido por ese campo espiritual que se crea en el interior del Impala, tu respiración tranquila y sosegada llega hasta mi clara y limpia y si me esfuerzo un poco más, te puedo escuchar reír.

A veces te ríes de mi, siempre decías que parecía una chica por llorar cuando me ponía triste, pero ahora sólo te ríes cuando yo estoy feliz. Seguro que también lloras, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, porque parece que tu propio coche también se entristece al tener que tomar una nueva carretera en la que no va a estar tu.

Tu risa y tu llanto se convierten en uno a lomos del coche, tu voz grave y sensual me llena en los peores momentos y me dedica hermosas palabras de amor cuando más solo me encuentro.

Tantas veces he fantaseado que estás a mi lado, pronunciándolas mientras me besas, mientras me acaricias y me haces el amor en el mismo coche que siempre llevará tu recuerdo. Dime que quieres una vez más y deja que el viento de la cálida mañana las traiga hasta mi.

GUSTO

Reconocería tus besos entre toda la población mundial y podría recordarlos aunque viviera toda la eternidad. Tu sabor dulce y profundo, con ese toque amargo, del mejor de los chocolates, se aferró a mi interior la primera vez que me besaste. Allí sigue hoy y ahí creció cada día cuando tus labios rodaban por mi piel y se apoderaban de mis labios.

Tus labios, carnosos y firmes, que a veces temblaron de miedo al tocar mi piel, dejaron marcas difíciles de borrar, cicatrices encantadoras que ahora recuerdo cuando mi lengua vuelve a recorrer los labios que una vez besaste.

Cerveza, café, cualquier tipo de comida basura y a veces, las peores y que más odiaba, una mujer, eran los sabores que encontraba en ti. Gracias a papá, nunca empezaste a fumar y desde que me besaste apoyado en el Impala aquella noche, por primera vez, le doy las gracias por ello.

No me importa cuantas mujeres pasaron por tu boca, porque se que ninguna te dio lo que yo te daba, ninguna sacó de tu boca esos gemidos y esa forma de pronunciar mi nombre mientras te apoderabas de mi en la cama. Esos labios que alguna vez fueron de otra, se convirtieron en mi propiedad en el mismo momento en el que saboreé aquella cerveza que te acababas de tomar.

Nunca me dijiste a que sabía yo, tampoco te pregunté, tal vez por miedo a saber tu respuesta, tal vez porque esperaba que me lo dijeras tu mismo. Sin embargo, yo tampoco decía nada cuando degustaba la última copa y a cual más extraña en el último bar.

Sentía como si lo hubiera bebido yo, pues tu boca siempre fue como un eterno manantial en el que saciaba mi sed cada noche; un manantial de sabores, diferentes en cada ocasión, pero siempre sabrosos, dulces, o en ocasiones amargos, pero siempre repletos de pasión.

Fuiste mi fuente de la eterna juventud, de la que hubiera bebido el resto de mi vida y siempre me hubiera sentido lleno de vida a tu lado. Hubiera bebido de tus labios, hubiera recorrido toda tu piel con los míos y te hubiera hecho sentir, todo aquello que el más afrodisíaco de los alimentos, te hubiera dejando sin conocer.

Fuiste mi fruta prohibida, pues todo el mundo hubiera dicho que lo nuestro era imposible, ilegal, inmoral, todo lo que unas personas respetables no hubieran hecho ¿pero quien desea ser respetable, cuando el más dulce y apetecible de los manjares duerme a tu lado, susurra tu nombre y te pide que te alimentes de él?

OLFATO

Hueles a kilómetros de carretera recorridos, hueles a los nervios antes de una cacería, a las ganas de divertirte en los bares que frecuentamos cada noche, afortunadamente, ya no hules a mujeres, a las que desear matar por haberte tenido cerca; pero sobretodo hueles a mi. A tu lado me siento como esos animales que marcan su territorio para que el resto sepan que es lo que no se puede tocar.

Tu eras mi territorio, el que las mujeres y los hombre que se acercaban a ti querían poseer y yo, como león atacado por las hienas hambrientas, me revolvía contra ellos, dispuesto a morderles cuando fuera necesario, por defender lo que era mío por derecho.

Nunca usabas perfume, decías que no te gustaba, aunque yo creo que tenía más que ver con tu tema de masculinidad, por mucho que me lo negaras siempre. Nunca te regalé uno tampoco, no quería perder ese olor que adoraba cuando sudábamos como potros desbocados en la cama, cuando nuestros aromas se mezclaban de aquella forma tan animal, simplemente tan sexual.

No era más que tu aroma, ese que podría haber seguido hasta el fin del mundo si me hubieras dejado, hasta el mismo infierno iría si pudiera notar tu esencia, ese olor tuyo tan cautivador, embriagador y sensual por el que moriría ahora mismo si me ofrecieran volver a tenerlo cerca.

¿Te gustaba mi olor, alguna vez te fijaste en él? Yo no podía dejar de olerte cuando me besabas, desde el primero de tus cabellos; siempre me gustó el champú que usabas, aunque también podía ser tu propio pelo el que tuviera ese olor, hasta tu pecho y todo tu cuerpo, eras tan embriagador que me dejabas sin palabras, tan sólo suspiros salían de mi boca, hasta que te hacías con ella y me besabas con pasión.

Ahora la cama todavía huele a ti, es una diferente cada día, pero te siento en ella, vas dejando tu esencia por ahí, como si de un camino para que yo te encuentre se tratara. Siento que te tengo cerca, que si doy un paso más, te encontraré, pero entonces me encuentro las sábanas vacías y sólo tu olor para recordarme que no estaba soñando.

Pero se que eres tu, pues tu aroma es totalmente indiscutible, lo encontraría entre un millón de personas juntas. Creo que quieres decirme algo, porque no me estoy volviendo loco. Tal vez estás muy lejos y no puedes venir directamente hasta mi, tal vez tu olor sea tu mensaje para mi y yo sólo tenga que entenderlo, sin necesidad de palabras, sin sueños reveladores, sin nada más que tu dulce aroma junto a mi cuello, en mis manos, en mi boca; tu aroma siempre está en mi, como si cada noche hiciéramos el amor.

TACTO

Tus manos sosteniendo mis manos en aquel tejado para evitar que me cayera, tus piernas alrededor de las mías aquella noche fría en el Impala, tu pelo, rozando mis mejillas ardientes y sudorosas esa mañana de verano en la vieja cabaña de ese asqueroso poltergaist.

Creo que todo tu cuerpo ha tocado el mío y aún así, siempre he querido más, incluso ahora que ya no te tengo cerca, desearía poder aferrarme a tus caderas para no dejarte escapar, volver a enredar nuestras piernas y conseguir penetrarte después de aquella noche loca. Dijiste que no te había gustado, pero me tocabas con tanto cariño a la mañana siguiente que nunca he podido creer tu mentira.

Tus manos han rodado por mi cuerpo, han apretado mis muñecas cuando te gustaba jugar a poseerme, tu boca ha tocado hasta él último punto de mi anatomía y tu lengua a penetrado donde nadie más lo había hecho antes. ¿Cómo olvidar tus manos entrelazadas con las mías mientras te apoderabas de mi cuerpo?

El movimiento de tus caderas mientras me penetrabas, me hacía vibrar tanto, que esconder mis gemidos, hubiera sido inútil. No suspirar cuando caías rendido sobre mi, mientras todavía estabas en mi interior, los dos cuerpos sudorosos juntos, sería una tontería.

Desde que me mostraste todo lo que podías hacer conmigo, no he deseado nada más que tenerte cerca, cada momento que tenía que estar lejos de ti por culpa de una maldita cacería, se convertía en un tormento y cuando por fin te abrazaba por detrás, cuando rodeaba tu cintura con mis manos y atraía tu cuerpo contra el mío de esa forma, que se perfectamente por mucho que lo negaras, que te cortaba la respiración, el mundo volvía a ser un lugar maravilloso para vivir.

¿Cómo voy ahora a seguir pensando lo mismo si no ya no te puedo tocar? Sabes que sueño contigo todos los días, pero por mucho que sea el momento más hermoso de todo el día, no es lo mismo, no me llena igual que tus manos acariciando mis brazos y tus dedos entrelazándose con los míos, que tu boca deslizándose por mi cuello, que toda la fuerza de tu cuerpo al penetrar en mi cuerpo.

Tiemblo de rabia y miedo al pensar que siempre va ser así, que soy tan tonto que nunca podré sacar de mi cabeza tu cuerpo sobre el mío, o debajo del mío cuando me dejabas quererte un poco, tus manos jugueteando con mi pelo cuando creías que me había dormido y tus piernas entre las mías cuando no querías reconocer que tenías frío por las noches y te pegabas tanto a mi, que me dejabas sin respiración. Pero no importaba, pues entonces, simplemente era feliz.

Nada es lo mismo sin ti. Ni el más hermoso de los sueños, ni el lindo de los susurros en el viento, ni el recuerdo de nuestro mejor beso, ni la mejor fragancia que me recuerde a la tuya, porque tu ya no volverás a mi y mis manos no volverán a encontrarse con las tuyas.


	33. De nuevo en tus brazos

Cuando salió del baño y se encontró a su hermano con Bobby en la puerta de la habitación, Sam se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado para volver a ver a Dean. Había soñado con eso muchas veces, había pensando lo que diría, lo que haría si volviera a verlo, si su muerte no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño y Dean volviera con él en algún momento.

Pero toda esa seguridad, desapareció en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en Dean, en el que el corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que creía que se saldría del pecho, en el que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer porque las piernas no le sostenían.

No podía ser real, Dean había muerto, lo suyo habían sido simples ilusiones por no hacerse a la idea que lo había perdido para siempre. Dean se había ido para siempre de su lado. Por eso, no pudo pensar más que se trataba de un demonio, que algún tipo de criatura sobrenatural había tomado la forma de su hermano y estaba jugando con su mente atormentada.

Pero Bobby también estaba allí, le estaba sujetando para que no se lanzara contra el desgraciado que estaba usurpando la imagen de Dean para hacerle más daño del que ya se estaba haciendo el mismo. Su viejo amigo le estaba gritando que lo dejara, que se estaba equivocando, que se trataba del verdadero Dean.

Haciendo caso a Bobby, Sam intentó calmarse y miró con más detenimiento a su hermano. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, se acercó hasta que la luz por fin lo iluminó por completo, hasta que el resplandor verde de sus ojos le hizo sonreír, hasta que la media sonrisa que le había enamorado en un primer momento apareció en el siempre hermoso rostro de su hermano; hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron en un tierno abrazo que le hizo suspirar y desear hacer y decir tantas cosas, que al final no pudo hacer nada.

Simplemente se quedo ahí, abrazado a la única persona por la que habría ido directo al infierno, detrás de él, si le hubieran dado esa oportunidad, no se hubiera cambiado por él, por muy egoísta que eso sonara, se hubiera quedado con Dean, bajo el mismo sufrimiento, bajo las torturas de los demonios que fueran a por ellos; tan sólo por pasar el resto de la eternidad con la persona que le había robado el corazón para siempre.

- o -

Bobby se había marchado con la excusa de ir a por algo de comer, pero lo dos hermanos sabían que lo había hecho para dejarlos solos y que pudieran hablar más tranquilos. Ruby también se había ido y aunque a Sam no le hacía gracia no saber donde iba ese maldito demonio, en ese momento la chica era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Dean y él estaban solos en la habitación, investigando cada uno en su mundo, qué había sido lo que había sacado a Dean del infierno y si era lo mismo que estaba produciendo el pánico entre los demonios. Apenas se habían dirigido la palabra y la tensión se palpaba a su alrededor.

Sam levantó la cabeza, mirando a su hermano. Temía despertarse de uno de tantos sueños que le habían dado esperanzas en recuperar algo sin lo que no se sentía con fuerzas de vivir. Pero realmente estaba ahí, leyendo en silencio una página de Internet.

Se levantó de la silla, dejando el libro al que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención, sobre la mesa. Caminó con paso vacilante, con la respiración entrecortada y las manos agarrotadas. Su hermano no había apartado la mirada del ordenador; parecía tan distinto, tan alejado de él, como si el año que habían pasado juntos como algo mucho más grande que hermanos, no significara nada para él.

Sam siguió andando y por fin llegó hasta la cama en la que estaba sentado su hermano. Se arrodilló detrás de él. Entonces notó la tensión en sus hombros y sonrió, Dean no podía engañarle, por muy mal que lo hubiera pasado en el infierno, seguía sin poder esconder lo que sentía.

Sin pensar más lo que hacer, Sam se abrazó a él con fuerza, rodeando sus brazos y su pecho hasta casi dejarle sin respiración. "Dean." Dijo en un largo suspiro, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, besándole lentamente el cuello. "He pensado tantas veces en ti. No había otra cosa en mi cabeza. Cuando te he visto en la puerta, he llegado a creer que me había vuelto loco." Su boca llegó hasta la mandíbula de su hermano, donde se detuvo, la notar que este se recostaba sobre él y rozaba con los dedos sus manos.

"Lo siento." Dean se dejó caer finalmente sobre el pecho de Sam, que se apoyó sobre el cabecero de la cama, escuchándole en silencio, dejando que se desahogara y dijera todo aquello que había estado guardando durante la noche. "Lo último que quería era hacerte sufrir de esa manera." Apretó con fuerza la mano de Sam, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera sobre la piel de su hermano.

"Dean, ¿se puede saber de que hablas? ¿Cómo puedes comparar lo que yo he sufrido con lo que has sufrido tu? Estabas en el infierno." Deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Dean, necesitaba tocarlo, volver a sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo como algo suyo, algo que nadie le volvería a quitar nunca, porque si volvía perderlo, si Dean volvía morir antes que él, ya había decidido seguir su camino.

"No me acuerdo de nada Sammy, no se lo que me han hecho allí abajo." Lentamente se giró, mostrando los ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas que se contenía por no derramar. "Por eso estoy completamente seguro que tu, hermanito, lo has pasado mucho peor que yo. Puedo verlo en tu mirada, desde que te conté lo del pacto, no había visto tanta tristeza en tus preciosos ojos."

Aquello fue demasiado para los dos y moviéndose al unísono, como si se hubieran leído la mente, como si se tratara de un solo pensamiento conjunto, de un solo corazón, sus bocas se juntaron en un beso apasionado, desesperado incluso por alcanzar los labios del otro, por sentir su sabor de nuevo, el cálido aliento sobre su piel, en el interior de su boca.

Empujado con fuerza por su hermano, Dean cayó sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Sam, casi aplastándolo con fuerza, pero no le importaba dejar de respirar, mientras Sam respirara por él, sobre él, mientras sus lágrimas rozaran su rostro y se deslizaran por su mejilla, mientras le escuchara suspirar.

"¿Le hablaste a alguien de lo nuestro?, ¿Sabe algo Bobby?" Ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, esa luz que le había iluminado en la oscuridad del infierno, le dieron a Dean ganas de llorar, pero mordiéndose el labio consiguió no hacerlo.

"Nunca, eso es algo entre nosotros dos. Muchas veces me dieron ganas de hacerlo." Sam acarició con cuidado el cabello de su hermano, seguía oliendo con la misma intensa fragancia, esa que su hermano no podía evitar aspirar con fuerza y así recordar solo los buenos momentos, dejando a un lado los cuatro horribles meses que había tenido que morir en vida. "Pero siempre pensaba que eso sería traicionar nuestro secreto, traicionarte a ti, a lo único que quiero."

Si ya le había costado antes bastante mantener las lágrimas sin que brotar de sus ojos, después de escuchar aquello, todavía le era más difícil. Dean ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, su corazón latiendo junto a su oído, dándole fuerzas a cada momento para contenerse, diciéndole una y otra vez que la pesadilla había terminado por fin.

"Sammy." Exclamó Dean en un fuerte suspiro, notando las manos de su hermano, moviéndose cuidadosas por su espalda, su boca besando su cabello y todo su cuerpo entre sus manos. Sam volvía a ser suyo, simplemente suyo y por mucho que le hubieran hecho los demonios, él sólo pertenecía a su pequeño Sammy.

Las manos de Sam se posaron sobre el rostro de su hermano, haciéndole levantar la cara y mirarle. Aquel eterno segundo, que parecía haberse convertido en una vida entera, sin infierno, sin sufrimiento, sin tristeza; les hizo sonreír a los dos, ambos perdidos en el cuerpo del otro.

"¿Sabes que no he estado con nadie estos meses? Cada vez que salía, que conocía a alguien, no hacía más que ver tu cara delante de mi, mirándome, sonriéndome como cuando te tenía a mi lado, igual que ahora mismo y sólo podía echarme a llorar."

"¿Llorabas delante de tus citas?" Dean se echó a reír, si definitivamente eso era algo que sólo podía hacer su hermano. Le besó con pasión, porque aunque tuviera que volver al infierno a la mañana siguiente, aquella noche merecía la pena a cambio de toda una eternidad sufriendo el peor de los sufrimientos.

"No estropees este momento, por favor." Su lamento de cachorrillo siempre había sido más fuerte que Dean. Su hermano se lo quedó mirando. "Te estoy abriendo mi corazón y tu te burlas de mi como siempre."

Dean cogió con fuerza la camiseta de Sam, tiró de él y lo tumbó en la cama, se puso encima, se sentó sobre su estómago y sujetó las manos de su hermano sobre su cabeza. Sam intentó levantarse, alcanzar ese rostro con el que había estado soñando noche tras noche durante los últimos cuatro meses. Estaba tan lejos, apenas a unos centímetros, pero Dean no le dejaba llegar y Sam se estaba desesperando.

"No me río de ti, hermanito. Siempre me ha gustado que no tengas problemas para mostrar tus sentimientos. Ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo." Bajó las manos por los brazos de su hermano, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que lo vio removerse. Llegó hasta su pecho y allí, las apoyó sobre su corazón de nuevo. Dean no podía dejar de escuchar el fuerte latido de ese corazón que le había dado fuerzas para soportar los horrores sufridos, aquellos que nunca le iba a revelar a Sam. "Si pudiera ser un poco más como tu y un poco menos como yo."

Se inclinó hasta el rostro de Sam, pero no le besó, no hizo nada, simplemente se lo quedó mirando, sobrecogido por esos ojos pardos que recordaba desde que su hermano había nacido, esos ojos que ya lo habían mirado cuando entró en la habitación del hospital y su madre lo tenía en brazos.

En ese primer momento, cuando Sam apenas tenía unas horas de vida, los hermanos habían quedado unidos para siempre por un acuerdo mudo, un contrato que los mantendría atados por el resto de sus vidas; aunque hasta un año antes, no sabían hasta que punto no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Sam alzó la cabeza ligeramente, hasta alcanzar el cuello de su hermano y como si se tratara de un vampiro sediento de sangre humana le mordió hasta hacerle gemir. No hubo sangre, tan sólo sentimiento corriendo por las venas de los dos. Dean sujetó con fuerza la cabeza Sam hasta que este se apartó de él y pudo atrapar sus labios. Un beso apasionado, sincero y tan largo que podía haber durado toda la noche, los mantuvo unidos gimiendo, suspiraron y tocando cada parte de la anatomía del otro.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, los torsos desnudos tocándose y las manos de ambos entrelazadas en el cabello del otro.

De nuevo, los dos volvieron a sonreír al mismo tiempo y durante un momento forcejearon como si fueran dos cachorros de león aprendiendo a luchar con su presa. Finalmente, una vez que Dean consiguió atrapar las piernas de su hermano con las suyas, Sam dejó de luchar, se quedó quieto, dejando que su hermano desabrochara su pantalón lentamente, besando su pecho poco a poco, hasta alcanzar su vientre.

Sam arqueó el cuerpo cuando Dean bajó todavía más y tocó su ropa interior con su boca. "Dean." Fue todo lo que consiguió murmurar. El mundo dejó de tener sentido a su alrededor, la habitación desapareció entre los labios de su hermano, la noche se convirtió en eternidad, cuando las manos de Dean tocaban su cuerpo y el sufrimiento de cuatro meses volaron rotos en mil pedazos cuando Dean volvió a capturar sus labios con avidez.

El resto de la noche, apenas cuatro horas que les separaban del amanecer y del regreso de Bobby, sobraron las palabras, las manos, los suspiros y las risas, llenaron una habitación que un día antes había sido sombría y silenciosa. Sus cuerpos se movieron al unísono, llevados por la pasión y el desenfreno, hasta que agotados, empapados en sudor y sobretodo felices, se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Tumbados sobre la cama, acariciándose con ternura los cuerpos desnudos, dejaron que el amanecer llegara tranquilamente y los primeros rayos de sol bañaran sus cuerpos. "Prométeme algo antes que vuelva Bobby." Al terminar de hablar, Sam besó la mejilla de su hermano, notando que este sonreía.

"Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti."

"Pase lo que pase, prométeme que nunca me olvidarás, que ni el infierno podrá separarnos." Dean volvió a reír, no como si se tratara de una burla, en su voz había felicidad, ternura y sentimiento.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre los brazos de su hermano. "Pensaba que me ibas a pedir algo más difícil." Sam sonrió agradecido. Desde luego su hermano no era, habitualmente el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero aquello había sido más que suficiente para él. Cuando Dean comenzó a besar la comisura de sus labios, Sam dejó de pensar de pensar, acunado por los brazos de Dean, apoyado contra su pecho y escuchando de nuevo el fuerte e intenso latir de su corazón, se quedó por fin dormido.


	34. Miedo

Dean tenia miedo, no soportaba la idea de que Sam llegara a averiguar su terrible secreto, que de alguna forma, pudiera ver sus más horribles sueños y consiguiera saber lo que él había pasado en el infierno.

La sola idea de compartir esos tormentos con su hermano, le hacía mantenerse despierto durante horas, observando como su hermano dormía apaciblemente junto a él; entonces apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Sam y lo abrazaba con más fuerza que nunca, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos, mientras lo escuchaba suspirar como un gato; con una mezcla en su mente, de culpabilidad por estar mintiéndole y miedo por compartir sus pesadillas.

Sólo había una cosa que le había estado manteniendo sereno durante su eterna estancia en el inframundo. Cada vez que pensaba que todo se terminaba, que había llegado por fin su descanso eterno porque el demonio de turno se había cansado de divertirse con él, cuando pensaba que podría dejarse ir, desaparecer para siempre y fundirse con la nada más absoluta; la imagen de Sam aparecía en su mente, le hablaba al oído, le decía todas aquellas palabras tiernas y sinceras que le daban fuerzas para aguantar "porque vendré a por ti," le decía Sam en esas visiones; "resiste un poco más, hazlo por mi, porque te quiero," escuchaba repetirse una y otra vez en su mente atormentada por tantos demonios.

Pero ahora tenía un miedo atroz a que Sam, con los poderes psíquicos que Dean no sabía su había recuperado, pudiera internarse en su mente y vislumbrar las horribles atrocidades que los demonios le habían hecho. Quería guardarlo para él, mantener en secreto su mayor tortura, Sam no se merecía saber eso.

- o -

Sam también estaba aterrado, no de la misma forma que su hermano, pero también sentía, en ocasiones que las piernas le fallaban. Había sabido lo que era perder a la persona más importante de su vida, al único amor verdadero. Siempre había creído que esa era Jessica; adoraba a esa chica y realmente había estado enamorado de ella.

Pero cuando Dean apareció, cuando comenzaron su historia de amor en la clandestinidad, todo su mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Descubrió que el amor no es querer mucho a una persona, sino que se trata de ser capaz de dar tu vida por ella, que no por mucho que pienses en ella durante todo el día, no llegas a adorarla hasta que no te sientes incapaz de seguir viviendo cuando la pierdes.

Y eso era lo que le había pasado a él tras la muerte de su hermano. Había tenido el cadáver de su hermano entre sus brazos hasta que se había quedado frío. "Sam, tenemos que quemar sus restos." Le había dicho Bobby, con un tono de voz totalmente destrozado.

"No, todavía no." Su amigo no le comprendía, no sabía lo que Sam llegaba a sentir por la persona cuya sangre se derramaba por su camisa. No era sólo su hermano, no era su compañero y su mejor amigo, Dean era su alma gemela, la mitad de su propia alma, que acababa de morir.

"Es lo mejor, tenemos que evitar sorpresas."

"¡He dicho que no!" Gritó Sam con fuerza, abrazando aún más el cuerpo inerte de su amante muerto. "Vamos a enterrarlo, es lo que se merece, un lugar en el que poder descansar para siempre." Las lágrimas de Sam cayeron sobre el rostro pálido de Dean y Sam se preguntó si Dean notaría el contacto con él, donde fuera que estuviese.

Así lo había hecho; había enterrado al amor de su vida y con él había dejado bajo tierra sus esperanzas, sus sueños y la ilusión que estar junto a Dean le había dado durante los últimos meses juntos. Sam se quedó solo; el mundo daba igual a su alrededor, las cacerías se volvieron copias exactas unas de otras, los moteles apenas se diferenciaban unos de otros y los días habían dejado de tener sentido sin Dean.

Por eso, ahora Sam tenía miedo de volver a perderlo, ya había probado una vez las ganas de suicidarse y la desesperación del deseo de estar en el infierno al lado de su hermano, porque prefería toda la eternidad pasando el mismo sufrimiento que Dean, que el resto de su vida penando por su ausencia.

Pero cuando Dean regresó del infierno, Sam quería saber. Se había dado cuenta de comportamiento a veces errático de su hermano, sobretodo cuando se despertaba gritando o sin aliento de una de esas pesadillas que siempre decía no recordar y como intentaba pasar los malos ratos ahogándolos en alcohol. Por eso, una noche decidió hablar con él.

"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?" Dean intentó hacerse el despistado, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, aunque se había una idea bastante aproximada de lo que estaba hablando Sam.

"No se de que me estás hablando."

"Has cambiado desde que has vuelto, te cuesta dormir, te pasas horas despierto y tratas de ocultar algo detrás del alcohol. Quiero ayudarte."

La expresión de Dean a continuación, fue como si le hubieran clavado una espada en mitad del corazón. Había rezado por que ese momento no llegara nunca, pero finalmente, Sam le había preguntado. Se derrumbó en la cama, ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

En ese momento, Sam pensó que tal vez se había precipitado, que tal vez no tenía que haber presionado tanto a su hermano porque no estaba preparado todavía para contarle todo aquello.

Por ello, se acercó a él y sin esperar a recibir respuesta de Dean, se sentó sobre sus piernas, de cara a él y apartándole las manos del rostro, le rodeó el cuello con las suyas.

"Sammy lo siento, yo pensaba que podía hacerlo…" Dean tragó saliva con fuerza, lo que le obligó a dejar de hablar.

"Shh…" Sam se movió lentamente después de colocar dos dedos sobre los labios de Dean, besando las mejillas de su hermano, sus párpados, su frente y finalmente besó con ternura sus labios todavía cerrados. No era el momento de hablar, eso lo tenía claro.

Dean estaba temblando, el mismo Dean que podía enfrentarse a cualquier criatura sobrenatural, estaba temblando como un flan entre sus brazos, igual que un niño que temía al Boogeyman. Le besó poco a poco, ya había actuado demasiado rápido al intentar obtener información, ahora no volvería a cometer el mismo fallo de nuevo.

Besó la comisura de sus labios, ante lo que Dean sonrió, abriendo sus preciosos ojos verdes ante Sam. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero Sam simplemente le besó, encontrando la entrada hacia la hermosa boca que tanto adoraba besar. Poco a poco, empujó el cuerpo de Dean sobre la cama y se tumbó encima de él. No era el momento de preguntar y tampoco de hablar.

- o -

Las vidas de los dos habían cambiado desde que Dean había regresado del infierno, los dos tenían miedo por diferentes motivos y los dos temían tener que contárselos al otro, abrir su corazón de tal forma que temían que se rompiera al hacerlo.

Por las noches dormían más juntos que nunca, Dean pegado a Sam, por miedo a separarse de él y perder a lo único que le ataba al mundo de los vivos. Sam pegado a Dean, por miedo a que al despertar, todo hubiera sido un hermoso sueño y aquel extraño ángel, de nombre Castiel, no le hubiera devuelto a su verdadero ángel.

Todo había cambiado en sus vidas, incluidas sus relaciones más íntimas, esos momentos en los que ambos eran completamente sinceros cuando suspiraban y gemían con intensidad.

Si, ahora era diferente, porque cuando Sam clavaba los ojos en su hermano y le pedía que le penetrara, rezaba porque no fuera la última vez, pero lo vivía como si pudiera llegar a serlo.

Cada noche se convertía en un momento especial, las caricias de Dean nunca fueron tan tiernas, los besos que recorrían el cuerpo de su hermano desde el cuello hasta los muslos, nunca habían sido tan hermosos.

Los dos disfrutaban cada noche. Sam enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello de Dean y cuando pasaban demasiados minutos sin haber probado sus labios, le hacía levantar la cabeza y los devoraba con avidez, haciéndole gemir, clavando los dedos en la espalda de Sam. Mordía sus labios porque probar su sangre sobre los suyos le demostraba a Sam que los dos seguían vivos.

Dean, que siempre había sido de los que querían dominar las relaciones sexuales, dejaba que Sam le tocara, que guiara sus manos por donde deseaba y tumbándolo en la cama, se lo quedaba mirando, observando su cuerpo desnudo, en busca de las marcas que los demonios hubieran dejado en él.

Pero no había ninguna, nada quedaba a la vista, porque todo el dolor y todas las cicatrices estaban en su mente atormentada. Una vez inspeccionado el cuerpo de Dean de arriba abajo, se tumbaba sobre él, deslizando sus dedos sobre los labios que le daban la vida cada vez que los besaba.

"Te quiero Dean." Y volvía a besarle. Podría hacerlo mil veces más, que todavía ansiaría hacerlo otras mil.

Dean se deshacía de la camiseta de su hermano, dejando a la vista un torso perfecto que comenzaba a besar, lamiendo sus pezones hasta escuchar sus primeros gemidos. Sam arqueaba el cuerpo ligeramente, pues la excitación comenzaba a apoderarse de él, esa lengua que tocaba su cuerpo, esos dientes que mordían de vez en cuando sus pezones y esos labios que recorrían su pecho y llegaban hasta su vientre, le volvían completamente loco.

"Sabes que te quiero más que a mi vida." Le susurraba Dean al oído cada noche, pues los dos sabían que eso era completamente cierto, pues ya lo había demostrado sobradamente al entregarla junto a su alma, por recuperar a Sam de las garras de la muerte.

Le sujetaba del cabello para poder apoderarse de sus labios, mientras sus manos se divertían recorriendo la enorme anatomía de su hermano. Su lengua se movía frenéticamente por la boca de Sam, hasta llegar a lugares jamás visitados por nadie.

Mientras tanto, con una mano sujetaba las de Sam, aunque no tenía que hacer mucha fuerza para que su hermano se dejara hacer lo que quisiera. Acariciaba sus muñecas, mientras con la otra bajaba hasta desabrochar el pantalón de Sam y hacerla desaparecer en su interior.

Sam siempre daba un respingo de placer, porque en el momento en que Dean tocaba su miembro, Sam se sentía más vivo que nunca, más seguro que nunca de que su vida no podría haber sido feliz sin Dean a su lado.

Dean ya no jugaba con él como había antes, ahora eran dos iguales, dos amantes que tocaban el cuerpo del otro, que le daban placer y que disfrutaban con ello. Eran dos amantes que hacían el amor dando todo por el otro y recibiendo una descargar interna al recibir lo mismo de su compañero de pasión.

Durante aquellas noches, Dean tumbaba a Sam sobre la cama, boca abajo, pero con el rostro a la vista. Él se colocaba encima, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro erecto de Sam y lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño, comenzaba a penetrarle. Escuchaba a Sam respirar con intensidad y contener un gemido, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Adoraba ver esa expresión de placer en el rostro de placer. Notaba su órgano hacerse cada vez más grande entre sus manos, que lo acariciaban como el tesoro más preciado: mientras él le penetraba con mayor intensidad a cada momento. Los gemidos de Sam se hacían más largos, más placenteros y más sensuales para Dean.

También él comenzaba a moverse bajo los envites de Dean, acercándose todo lo que podía al cuerpo de Dean, intentando mantener en su interior el miembro de su hermano el mayor tiempo posible; mientras Dean aferraba con fuerza sus manos, aplastándolas contra la cama.

Cuando el final estaba cerca, Sam se daba la vuelta y abría los ojos de par en par; no se cansaba de ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de su hermano. Entonces elevaba las piernas, rodeando con ellas la cintura de Dean y se agarraba al cabecero de la cama, mientras las acometidas finales eran las más intensas que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido sentir nunca.

Los dos gemían, los dos sudaban, se besaban con la misma intensidad con la que Dean penetraba a su hermano, con pasión, con frenesí e incluso con desesperación. Tras la última descarga, en la que Sam apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía el labio por no gritar de placer Dean siempre eyaculaba en el interior de Sam y a base de práctica, habían conseguido llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Dean se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, agotado, sudoroso, pero absolutamente feliz. Se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Sam y así, los dos muy quietos, se quedaban dormidos hasta el día siguiente, porque ese era el único momento, en que ninguno de los dos tenía miedo, porque los brazos del otro les protegían de cualquier mal, como si del mejor de los hechizos se tratara.


	35. En secreto y el silencio te amare

Ahora que todo había terminado por el momento, con los ángeles y los demonios, los hermanos podían comenzar a ser un poco sinceros y por una vez, Dean lo iba a ser por completo.

Sam escuchaba las dolorosas palabras de su hermano como si fueran puñales que se clavaran en su corazón. Tantos días esperando que Dean le contara lo que realmente había pasado en el infierno y ahora que lo estaba haciendo, quería volver atrás en el tiempo para no saber nada.

"Desearía tanto no recordar lo que pasó."

A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, Sam no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver llorar a su hermano y ahora que lo hacía desconsoladamente no sabía que hacer exactamente para hacerle sentir mejor.

Quería abrazarle con tanta fuerza que sus dos cuerpos se fusionaran, quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que aquella horrible sensación se le pasaría, pero no estaba del todo seguro si eso era posible; pero sobretodo deseaba rodearle con sus brazos y besarle hasta que todos los problemas desaparecieran por un breve momento.

"No puedo seguir con esto, Sammy, no puedo seguir diciendo que estoy bien, comportándome como si nada hubiera ocurrido y tener el corazón roto y la mente destrozada, no soy tan fuerte." Dean bebió un largo trago de cerveza, apurándola hasta el final. Tiró la botella a un lado y se apartó del coche, encaminándose hacía el bosque cercano.

Sin embargo, Sam alargó su brazo y agarró el de Dean, deteniéndolo en seco allí donde estaba. Tiró ligeramente de él, pero su hermano no se movió. "Déjame Sam, necesito estar sólo." Dean se agachó y cogió otra cerveza, pero su hermano la cogió y se alejó. "¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?"

Con más fuerza que la vez anterior, Sam tiró del cuerpo de su hermano y lo hizo retroceder. "Porque te quiero y no puedo dejar que te destruyas tu sólo, ahogar la desesperación en el alcohol, no es la solución. Creo que lo se mejor que tu, te aseguro que no es la solución que buscas. No lo hagas, me tienes aquí, a tu lado, déjame ser tu solución."

Una pequeña risa amarga y dolorosa salió de la garganta Dean, que comenzó a temblar. "¿Entonces dime lo que puedo hacer? Porque estoy cansado, Sammy, estoy agotado y no puedo más." Sam sintió como la agitación del cuerpo de su hermano llegaba hasta él y de repente supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Rodeó con ambos brazos el cuerpo de su hermano. Al hacerlo, Dean no pudo aguatarlo más y se derrumbó. Continuó llorando, pero ahora dejó que su necesidad de sacar todo lo que había almacenado en su corazón se apoderara de él y se dejó caer al suelo.

Sam no lo soltó, no podía hacerlo; tal y como había deseado antes, se habían convertido en un solo cuerpo, si uno caía el otro también caía, si el corazón de Dean se rompía, el suyo se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos, si Dean le pedía en silencio ayuda para seguir viviendo, el se quedaría a su lado todo el tiempo que le pidiera.

Sam se sentó en el suelo, arrastrado por Dean y se apoyó en el coche, mientras su hermano lo hacía sobre él, depositando la cabeza sobre su hombro y con la mirada puesta en el cielo. Sam levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro, deslizándola por la mejilla inundada de lágrimas.

"No debería estar aquí." Dijo Dean entre sollozos. "Castiel sólo me trajo de vuelta para formar parte de su ejército, no porque tuviera que estar vivo otra vez."

"Me da igual." Le susurró su hermano al oído, mientras el abrazo se hacía más intenso, pues sus cuerpos ya no podían estar más juntos. "Lo único que me importa es que estás aquí, ahora, conmigo y que no voy a perderte otra vez."

Una pequeña corriente de aire pasó al lado de los dos. Se quedaron callados, Dean intentando calmarse, aunque no era fácil después de haber abierto su corazón por fin, Sam tan sólo estando allí, ejerciendo del ancla que Dean necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

"Sam, lo siento." Agarró con fuerza la mano de su hermano, como si decir aquello le costara demasiado.

"¿Por qué? No me importa lo que hiciste allí abajo, no tenías opción, seguramente yo hubiera aguantado mucho menos que tu. Nadie hubiera aguantado tanto." Le besó la cabeza, igual que haría con un niño asustado por una fuerte tormenta.

"Me acosté con Anna. No se porque lo hice, no estaba enamorado de ella, simplemente pasó." Dean se sintió igual que si una espada se hubiera clavado en su estómago y ahora se la hubiera sacado de golpe. No podía aguantar más con ese secreto dentro de él, por mucho que doliera, Sam necesitaba saberlo.

"Ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que me dijeras." Realmente su relación con él, había cambiado a su hermano, nunca había sido una persona tan sincera, si aquella noche con Anna, hubiera ocurrido unos meses antes, seguramente no se lo hubiera dicho.

"¿Cómo?" Dean se dio un poco la vuelta, quería ver los ojos pardos de Sam, estar seguro que estaba hablando en serio, que no se trataba de una de sus formas de hacerle sentir mejor. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Sin darse cuenta, Dean había quedado con las piernas apoyadas sobre las de Sam y la espalda apoyada sobre el brazo de este. Sam le acariciaba el rostro sonriendo con ternura y cariño. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera separado de él con rapidez, aludiendo a que aquello era demasiado cursi; pero ahora le gustaba estar así, lo más cerca posible de Sam.

"Lo vi en tu cara cuando volviste. No te atrevías a mirarme a los ojos, como si temieras que lo pudiera adivinar. Tienes razón, no estás enamorado de ella, conozco tus ojos cuando lo estás; pero cuando supiste que era un ángel, que había caído a la tierra, todo eso te hizo sentirte unido a ella, de una forma que yo no puedo darte y lo entiendo, no me importa."

"No digas eso por favor." Dean se arrodilló frente a Sam y tomó su rostro con las dos manos, dejando que sus intensos ojos verdes se fundieran con la mirada oscura de su hermano. "Es posible que me sintiera mal por lo que había pasado la chica y que eso me hiciera sentirme atraído por ella, pero lo que tu me das… no necesito lo que nadie más me pueda dar."

Besarle en ese momento fue todo lo que pasó por su cabeza. Aquel, era un beso de disculpa, por mucho que Sam lo comprendiera, Dean no podía dejar de pensar que le había roto el corazón a su hermano al acostarse con otra persona.

Le besó con ternura, muy despacio, sintiendo cada respiración de Sam, cada movimiento, las manos de su hermano deslizándose sobre su espalda y como lo abrazaban con fuerza.

"Lo siento tanto." Volvió a repetir Dean, al separarse un momento de la boca de su hermano.

"Ahora estás conmigo, ella se ha ido, ha vuelto al cielo y tu estás aquí conmigo." La mano de Sam se perdió bajo la camiseta de su hermano. "Te sientes horriblemente mal por lo que pasó en el infierno, no porque Anna se haya ido. Temías contarme la verdad sobre los terribles años que pasaste allí, no sobre la noche de ayer con ella. Me miras con ojos de cachorrillo por cuales son mis sentimientos, no por pensar si ella estará bien. ¿Crees que pueda querer algo más?"

Sam se incorporó y también se arrodilló, no se había separado de su hermano, no podía hacerlo, porque no quería hacerlo. Una mano colocada sobre la nuca de Dean, la otra, rodeando su cintura y él, moviéndose despacio hasta quedar tumbado sobre un Dean que no había puesto ninguna resistencia, que se había dejado llevar, que quería sentir a Sam con tanta intensidad que pudiera dolerle.

Unas pocas gotas cayeron sobre ellos. El cielo se había puesto muy oscuro y había comenzando a llover, pero ninguno de los dos hizo mención de moverse. Aquellos labios que jugaban a buscarse en la oscuridad de la noche, esas bocas que corrían en busca de la del otro con desesperación por no poder encontrarse y esas manos que se deslizaban por una piel que conocían a la perfección, todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado, como para preocuparse por la lluvia.

"Te quiero demasiado como para perderte por una noche." Dean sonrió, algo más tranquilo. "Pero que no me importe, no quiere decir que vaya a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir."

La mano de Sam llegó hasta el cuello de Dean, sin apretar, simplemente quedándose allí, notando como su hermano tragaba saliva con fuerza, mientras lo miraba, su mirada dura estaba asustando a Dean, nunca lo había visto así y después d saber lo que era capaz de hacer con sus poderes, no deseaba jugar con fuego.

Sam se echó a reír, dando un pequeño golpecito con la mano a Dean en la mandíbula. "No voy a freírte porque piense que puedes acostarte con alguien, se que no lo harás. Le besó otra vez.

No se trataba de un simple beso, más bien parecía que estuviera marcando su territorio, como si, en el caso de que alguien intentara besarle de nuevo, esa persona supiera que esos labios tenían un dueño, que tan sólo él podía probarlos, que tan sólo esas manos podían moverse por su cuerpo hasta hacerle gemir, que tan sólo él podía oler su cabello y admirar sus ojos verdes.

"Yo te vi primero y ni un ángel caído, ni el mejor demonio que se ponga delante va a conseguir arrebatarte de mi lado. Antes lo mataré."

Dean enredó sus piernas alrededor de las de Sam, apretando su cuerpo al de su hermano todo lo que pudo, sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón y su agitada respiración. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, pero ninguno dijo nada cuando su ropa comenzó a que empaparse y a quedar pegada a sus cuerpos.

Necesitaban tocarse, sentir el cuerpo del otro, pedirse perdón por no haberse comprendido, por no haber estado al lado del otro cuando lo habían necesitado, por haber cometido un estúpido error a acostar con quien no debían, por no haber sido capaz decir las cosas, por todo lo que les había separado durante las semanas siguientes a su reencuentro.

Aquello era un nuevo principio para los dos, ahora que ambos conocían lo mal que lo había pasado su hermano en la ausencia, lo hondo que se habían hundido en la soledad del amante destrozado.

Sobraban las palabras, nadie las necesitaba cuando una mirada significaba "Lo siento" y una simple caricia "te quiero". Los besos y la pasión del momento, hicieron el resto.


	36. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La mañana había amanecido fría, Sam despertó acurrucado con la ropa de la cama enredada en su cuerpo. Se movió por la cama, intentando buscar el calor de un cuerpo que no estaba a su lado, porque Dean no estaba allí.

Se incorporó y llamó en alto a su hermano, pero nadie respondido, Dean no estaba en la habitación. Hizo memoria pero su hermano no le había dicho que fuera a marcharse a ningún sitio, aquello era raro. Dean no madrugaba si no tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo y mucho menos en días tan heladores como aquel.

Sam cogió el móvil y le llamó pero para su sorpresa, su hermano no le contestó. Dean siempre contestaba, siempre estaba al otro lado del teléfono, a menos claro, que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo. Por eso Sam, comenzó a preocuparse.

Se vistió con rapidez, mientras hacía un repaso a la última conversación que había tenido con él para ver si sacaba algo en claro. Dean había estado bromeando, jugando con él como siempre hacía, intentando provocarle para que saltara y Sam lo hizo, como siempre.

"_¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer mañana para no estar conmigo?"_

"_Importante tampoco sería la palabra justa. No es nada del otro mundo. Te acuerdas de Murphy, el amigo de papá, me llamó ayer y me dijo que quería verme para no se que de un trabajo, pensé que mañana que no teníamos nada que hacer podíamos quedar con él."_

"_Dean a veces creo que eres imbécil." Sam salió con furia del coche, sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar a su hermano llamándole, sin prestar atención a los pasos que se escuchaban detrás de él. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, sabía que si se lo proponía podía dejar atrás a su hermano corriendo._

_Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes que pudiera abrir la puerta su hermano lo aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Sam no podía moverse, por mucho que lo intentaba, Dean hacía más fuerza._

"_Dean déjame, estoy cansado y quiero dormir."_

"_Vamos Sammy no te lo tomes así, claro que se que día es mañana, sólo quería tomarte un poco el pelo, no esperaba que te cabrearas tanto." La mano de Dean se deslizó sensualmente por la cintura de su hermano y lo pegó contra su cuerpo. "Se perfectamente que mañana habrá pasado un año." Le susurró al oído, teniendo que auparse ligeramente para poder hacerlo._

_Sam sonrió, sin mostrarle el rostro a Dean, todavía quería parecer ofendido por mucho que las carantoñas de su hermano ya lo hubiera solucionado todo. Entonces notó las manos de su hermano, que le obligaban a volverse. Cuando ya lo tuvo de frente, Dean liberó una mano y abrió la puerta de la habitación, empujando a su hermano dentro._

"_Un año ya." Dijo Dean antes de empujar a su hermano contra la cama y sentarse sobre él. "Estamos durando más muchas parejas."_

"_¿Parejas, de que estás hablando Dean, es que no nos vemos como una pareja? Creía que estábamos bien, que nos queríamos, no veo ninguna diferencia, con una de esas parejas que dices." _

_Sam intentó incorporarse, pero Dean apretó sus manos contra el pecho de su hermano pequeño y lo tiró contra la cama. "Deja de ser tan tiquismiquis Sammy. Hoy es nuestra noche especial y mañana…" Dean se detuvo a pensar un momento y al final no terminó la frase, besando con pasión a Sam._

El resto de la noche la pasaron haciendo el amor, riendo y hablando, hasta que el cansancio pudo con ellos y se quedaron dormidos. Sam no recordaba cuando se había levantado su hermano, pero Dean estaba demasiado raro el día anterior, comportándose con cierto secretismo, que Sam pensó que algo estaba tramando.

Un momento más tarde la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Sam. "Vaya, esperaba que quisieras dormido cuando regresara. Casi me estropeas la sorpresa."

"Si te refieres a asustarme y preguntarme que demonios te ha pasado para no contestarme al teléfono, si, lo he hecho. ¿Dónde te has metido?" Dean le sonrió, igual que hacía cuando de más críos cometía alguna travesura y no era capaz de ocultársela a su hermano.

Se acercó a él y besándole en la mejilla y deslizando sus labios hasta la boca de Sam, lo llevó de nuevo hasta la cama. "Dean, no lo vas a conseguir esta vez. Vas a decirme donde te has metido si quieres que me vuelva a acostar contigo hoy."

Dean frunció el ceño, pero se recompuso con rapidez. "Muy bien, no vas a dejar que haga las cosas a mi manera. Tu ganas. Pero siéntate al menos no quiero que te caigas por la sorpresa."

"Dean ¿de que…?" Los de dos en los labios de Sam le impidieron seguir con la pregunta.

"Ayer te enfadaste conmigo porque creías que no recordaba que hoy cumplimos un año de…" Durante un segundo le costó encontrar la palabra precisa, porque al fin y al cabo, nunca lo había tenido que definir. "Compañeros." Dijo finalmente, viendo la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en la expresión de su hermano. "Bien, pues para que lo sepas, llevaba casi un mes preparando esto."

Dean le mostró dos pequeños paquetes a Sam, aunque sólo le entregó uno. Estaba perfectamente envuelto con un precioso papel de regalo dorado. Sam miró el paquete y luego a Dean. Desde que se comportaba con él como pareja y amante, Dean había cambiado tanto, que le parecía como menos que irreconocible, detallista, romántico y a veces con ese punto sentimental, que tanto le gustaba a Sam.

Abrió el paquete, pero no pudo creer que le tenía en su mano. Era un estuche, eso estaba claro, pero lo que había dentro, no podía ser verdad. No podía ser cierto que la forma de estuche de anillo, tuviera realmente dentro un anillo.

Sam volvió a mirar a Dean y entonces se dio cuenta que se había arrodillado frente a él y lo miraba con esos ojos verdes tan ilusionados que en contadas ocasiones le había visto.

"Dean ¿te has vuelto loco?"

"¿No lo va a abrir?" Dijo sin haber escuchado la pregunta de Sam. Cogió la mano de Sam con la que sujetaba el pequeño paquete y con la otra lo abrió lentamente. "Después de un año juntos, me pareció un buen momento para preguntarte si querías casarte conmigo."

Sam comenzó a reír a carcajadas en el momento en el que vio la alianza y escuchó la pregunta. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro serio y decidido de su hermano, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una de sus bromas, que no era como la noche anterior, aquello iba completamente en serio.

"Dean… ¿me lo estás preguntando de verdad? Quiero decir, no me lo esperaba, más que nada por un pequeño problema de consanguinidad que puede ponernos en serios apuros a la hora de llevar a esto a cabo."

Todavía de rodillas, Dean se acercó más a su hermano y tras darle el otro pequeño paquete, puso sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sam y esperó. "¿Qué es esto?" En su mano Sam encontró con dos identidades falsas con sus fotos, dos más para la colección le parecieron a él.

"Dices que nosotros no podemos casarnos y tienes razón, pero no creo que tengan ningún problema, Jack Hopkins, osea tu y Steven Peterson, osea yo." Sam volvió a mirar los dos carnés y entonces lo comprendió todo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se abrazó como nunca lo había hecho a Dean, que tan sólo respondió aceptando el fuerte contacto. Sam le sujetó el rostro y comenzó a besarle, ambas mejillas, los párpados, la frente, la barbilla y luego se recreo en sus labios.

Cuando pudo hablar por fin, Dean esperó a que Sam se hubiera recuperado para hablar. "Te vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta otra vez y espero que esta vez no te rías de mi. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Jack Hopkins?"

En esta ocasión, Sam no se echó a reír, sino que sonrió todo lo ampliamente que pudo, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Dean y tras tomar aire, pues sentía que le faltaba todo el aire de los pulmones, se decidió a intentar hablar.

"Sabes muy bien que te quiero, que te adoro y que casarme contigo, seas Dean Winchester o Steven Peterson, sería lo mejor que podría pasar en la vida." Le besó apasionadamente, sintiendo que estaba flotando, que todo a su alrededor desaparecía por momentos, que todo lo demás dejaba de importar.

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a uno de los sillones del cuerpo, sentó allí a Dean y él se sentó encima, sobre sus piernas, mientras continuaba besándole. Fue desabrochando su camisa, botón por botón, recreándose en cada uno de ellos y fue introduciendo su mano bajo la ropa de Dean, tocando la piel desnuda de su pecho.

"Te quiero." Le dijo con la boca en el oído, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y escucharlo suspirar. "Es el mejor regalo de aniversario que nadie me había hecho nunca."

"¿Y que hay del mío?" Le dijo su hermano como si se tratara de un niño que no ha encontrado nada bajo el árbol el día de Navidad.

"Te lo estoy dando ahora mismo, aunque si prefieres otra cosa." Sam comenzó a levantarse, apartándose de su hermano, pero Dean tiró de él y le obligó a volver a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

"No me gusta que me dejen a medias, así que quiero que termines lo que has empezado." Agarró con fuerza la camiseta de Sam hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

"¿No deberíamos esperar a estar casados para hacer esto?" Dean sonrió con maldad ante esa pregunta y sin decir nada, bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna de su hermano, depositándola allí, moviendo poco a poco sus dedos.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi no hay problema." El pequeño gemido de su hermano fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

De un manotazo, Sam le apartó la mano y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. En un momento, le quitó la camisa a Dean e inclinándose sobre él comenzó a besarle el pecho, poco a poco, con calma, lamiendo cada centímetro con avidez, deslizando su lengua por sus pezones y chupándolos hasta conseguir sacar de él un suspiro tras otro.

Dean, por su parte, enredó sus dedos entre el pelo despeinado de Sam y la apretó al notar sus manos contra su entrepierna, bajando poco a poco el cinturón. "Feliz aniversario Dean." Sam miró un momento a su hermano antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo y colocar su cabeza en la entrepierna de Dean.

La lengua de Sam comenzó a recorrer el miembro de Dean, sabiendo donde entretenerse más tiempo, donde lamer con mayor intensidad y como hacerle gemir como nunca.

Dean clavó las uñas en el sillón, respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad, conforme la erección de su miembro se iba haciendo más grande. "Sam ven aquí." Dijo en lo que apenas pareció un suspiro. Su hermano levantó la cabeza, mientras su mano seguía jugueteando con su miembro. "Siéntate." Fue todo lo que consiguió decir entre gemidos.

Nada más levantarse, Dean se incorporó y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Se lo bajó y al mirar el boxer de su hermano, se dio cuenta que ya estaba excitado. Sam le tomó de la mano y le hizo levantarse, abrazándole.

Dean lo miró, parecía que estaba bailando sensualmente sin música, mientras se iba dando la vuelta hasta que aprisionó su espalda contra el cuerpo de Dean, cogió sus manos de nuevo y las puso sobre su miembro, todavía oculto por la ropa interior.

"Sammy…" Dijo mientras sentía el pene de su hermano. Sam se movió hasta el sillón, sobre el que se arrodilló, bajándose lentamente la ropa interior, dejando su trasero a la vista de su hermano. "Oh, Sam…"

Las manos firmes y seguras de Dean agarraron con fuerza los glúteos de Sam que suspiró con fuerza. Luego deslizó sus dedos sobre la piel suave de Sam y finalmente los puso sobre su ano.

"Quería regalarte algo especial yo también, pensé que yo sería el regalo perfecto para ti. Disfrútalo." Dean tan sólo deslizaba su dedo arriba y abajo, sin penetrar en su hermano.

"Sam no hace falta. Es como si…"

"Dean por favor, fóllame de una vez." Sam movió su mano hasta coger los dedos de su hermano y colocarlos contra su ano. "Si no lo haces tu…" No tuvo que seguir hablando, Dean introdujo su dedo en el cuerpo de su hermano lentamente, poco a poco fue ganando velocidad y también introdujo otro dedo.

Sam también fue llevando el ritmo con sus caderas y sus gemidos, que estaban excitando demasiado a Dean. Por fin este no pudo aguantarlo más. Cogió su miembro y dirigiéndolo con decisión, penetró a su hermano.

Fue aumentando la presión y la euforia, Dean tiró de Sam para levantarlo del sillón, se sentó él y sobre sus piernas, sentó a su hermano, todavía penetrándole. Ahora Sam lo notaba todavía más dentro de él, tanto que no podía evitar gritar.

Giró la cara para intentar besarle, pero no pudo, no podía verle. "Vamos date la vuelta." Le dijo Dean. Mientras salía de su interior y le ayudaba a levantarse. "Nos vamos a convertir en marido y marido; quiero que seamos iguales. Ven aquí."

Sin decir nada más, Sam comprendió lo que su hermano quería decirle. Se acercó a él, se sentó frente a él, llevando su miembro hasta entrar en Dean, que abrió la boca sin hacer ningún sonido y luego apretó los dientes y los dedos entre el pelo de Sam.

"Sigue." Le dijo Dean antes de acercarle la cabeza y poder besarle a gusto mientras su hermano le penetraba. Sam empujó con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho antes; mientras sentía como la boca de su hermano le aprisionaba hasta hacerle daño.

Rodeó con sus manos la espalda de Dean y apretó su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que llevaba a cabo cada acometida. El sudor comenzó a correr por la frente de los dos. Por fin Dean comenzó a gemir, cerró los ojos y cada gemido se fue correspondiendo con una embestida de Sam.

Sam eyaculó dentro de su hermano y Dean sobre él. Sam cayó sobre Dean respirando entrecortadamente y Dean recibió el cuerpo de su hermano como si de su pequeño Sammy se tratara.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos a Las Vegas?" Dijo Sam con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del sillón.

"Pensaba que querías una boda más tradicional."

"Somos hermanos, cazadores de lo sobrenatural y nos vamos a casar con identidades falsas, que tiene eso de tradicional. Además no me digas ahora que no te hace ilusión casarte en Las Vegas."

"Vale me has pillado. ¿Qué tal mañana por la tarde?"

Sam le besó. "¿Por qué no hoy mismo?"


	37. El primer beso

En cuanto escuchó el motor del Impala al detenerse frente a su casa, Bobby salió a recibir a los hermanos. Hacía días que no sabía nada de ellos, desde que habían compartido la última cacería que habían hecho juntos, los chicos no habían dado señales de vida y ya tenía ganas de saber que habían hecho durante ese tiempo.

Dean y Sam, bajaron del coche a un mismo tiempo y Bobby se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en ellos, una sonrisa en el rostro de los dos, que le pareció graciosa, al mismo tiempo que encantadora. Aunque le costara creérselo, parecían estar enamorados, aunque al ver que nadie más bajaba del coche, se le quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

"Hola Bobby, ¿Cómo a eso?"

"Vaya, si que debéis haber estado muy ocupados últimamente para no venir a ver a vuestro viejo amigo ni un día." Les dio un abrazo a los dos chicos y le sorprendió que Sam no hubiera dicho nada todavía. "Sam ¿estás bien muchacho?" Sam volvió a sonreír de esa forma tonta, pero se quedó mirando a su hermano antes de contestar a la pregunta.

"Bien, muy bien en realidad, por eso hemos venido. Hay algo que tenemos que contarte." El chico entró en la casa, seguido de su hermano de cerca, que no le quita la vista de encima.

El curtido cazador no comprendía el comportamiento de ninguno de los chicos. Los conocía desde que eran unos críos y hasta ese momento, estaba convencido que los conocía como si fueran sus propios hijos, pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, los dos le estaban ocultando algo.

Cogieron cervezas y se sentaron en el sofá del salón, esperando que Bobby les acompañara. Durante unos momentos se quedaron solos, instantes en los que Dean no pudo rozar la espalda de Sam con su mano. Al verle sonreír lo hizo también él y acercándose al rostro de su hermano, le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

"Bobby podría vernos." Contestó Sam entre risas, como si se trataran de dos colegiales haciendo algo que su padre reprobaba.

"Se supone que vamos a contarle lo nuestro y que vamos a casarnos, no creo que después de eso importe mucho que te bese delante de él." Sam acercó el cuerpo de su hermano al suyo propio. "No estaba seguro de pedirte que te casaras conmigo, no sabía si aceptarías."

"Mira que eres tonto a veces. Me conoces demasiado bien, sabes muy bien que siempre diría que si." El ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, les hizo separarse y dejar de hablar.

Bobby apareció en la habitación y se sentó frente a los chicos, mirándolos alternativamente, esperando una explicación. "¿Y bien, que os ha traído aquí, un demonio, un fantasma, el fin del mundo?"

"Vamos a casarnos." Sam se volvió hacia su hermano en cuanto escuchó la forma tan poco sutil en la que Dean le había dado la noticia a su amigo. Bobby no dijo nada, se quedó de piedra allí sentado, como si no en realidad no hubiera escuchado aquello. "¿Bobby?"

"¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho? Creo que no te he entendido muy bien."

Antes que Dean pudiera decir algo, Sam se le adelantó, intentando explicarle la situación a Bobby de una forma más sutil de lo que lo había hecho su hermano. "Bobby, Dean y yo hace un tiempo que estamos juntos, un años y medio más o menos."

"Cuando dices juntos… te refieres a…" Sam siempre había tenido miedo a ese tiempo de reacción. No era la primera vez que se fijaba en un hombre, durante sus primeros años de adolescencia, en los que como todo crío, descubría el mundo sexual, había tenido unos fuertes sentimiento por un amigo.

Nunca se lo había dicho a su padre, nunca lo hubiera comprendido, o en el peor de los casos se hubiera cabreado mucho por algo así. Desde entonces, había temido tener que llegar a una situación similar con lo más parecido a un segundo padre. Ahora lo tenía delante, se lo había dicho y no sólo eso, le había dicho que estaba manteniendo una relación íntima con su hermano y que además pretendían llevarlo más allá.

Los momentos que pasaron hasta que Bobby reacción hubieran sido los peores de su vida si Dean no hubiera estado a su lado para apoyarle, si este no hubiera apretado su mano con fuerza, si no hubiera deslizado su mano por su espalda y le hubiera acarciado para hacerle sentir mejor.

"¿Estáis juntos, vosotros dos estáis juntos?"

"Si y esperamos casarnos en un par de meses si conseguimos falsificar los papeles necesarios para eso." Aunque Bobby todavía no había dicho nada, Sam ya se sentía mejor, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero tampoco tenían la suficiente relación con nadie para contarle algo así.

"Bueno la verdad es que no se que decir. Sólo decidme una cosa, hasta hace ¿Cuánto, año y medio, no había pasado nada entre vosotros dos?" Los dos hermanos se miraron, de todo lo que habían esperado que su amigo les dijera eso, no lo habían pensado.

"No, todo paso de la nada, sabíamos lo que sentíamos, pero no nos habíamos atrevido a hacer nada…" Dean no había dicho nada en todo el rato, prefería que Sam ejerciera del hermano diplomático.

"¿Entonces no os acordáis? No me lo puedo creer, no os acordáis de vuestro primer beso." Entonces Bobby se dio cuenta del gesto de Dean, el chico apartó la mirada, incluso creyó verlo enrojecer avergonzado. Sam por su parte, los miraba a los dos hombres, completamente sorprendido, sentía que se había perdido una parte de la película. "¿Dean?"

"Claro que me acuerdo, pero como Sam parecía haberlo olvidado, preferí empezar de cero." Dean se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la ventaba. Jamás hubiera pensado que el día hubiera llegado a ese punto, a esas confesiones que había guardado en su interior durante tanto tiempo.

Levantándose detrás de su hermano, Sam fue hasta Dean y sin importarle ya comportarse con total naturalidad delante de Bobby, rodeó su cintura y le besó en la base del cuello para llamar su atención.

"Dean ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso del primer beso?" A Dean le costó unos momentos darse la vuelta, ahora sabía que tenía que contarle aquella primera vez a Sam. Su hermano volvió a besarle en el cuello y se quedó allí, apoyado en él, esperando que le hablara.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo y cuando te besé por primera vez pensé que lo recordarías. Fue nuestro primer beso, eso es cierto, pero en realidad, fue tu _primer_ beso." Dean se quedó cayado, esperando a Sam hiciera memoria, entonces vio que los ojos de su hermano se iluminaban.

- o -

Había sido el verano del año en el que Dean cumplió los dieciocho años, cuando se había convertido en un adulto por fin. Su padre se pasaba todos los días cazando y a veces los dejaba solos durante largas horas. Los hermanos se habían convertido en uña y carne, pasaban todo el día juntos y Sam estaba aprendiendo todas las cosas importantes de la vida, gracias a su hermano mayor.

Un día, Sam decidió que era el momento de saber que se sentía al besar a alguien, al besarle de verdad, pero tan sólo era un niño de catorce año, aparentaba más por su gran estatura, pero las chicas lo consideraban un crío y no querían saber nada de él.

Estaba frustado, aburrido y encima el calor lo estaba ahogando por momentos. Dean estaba cerca de él, limpiando su arma, concentrado en sus pensamientos, como si no le hiciera caso a su hermano pequeño.

"Dean, ¿Qué se siente al darle un beso a alguien?" Dean se volvió hacia su hermano y sonrió. Por fin habían llegado a las cuestiones que Dean había estado deseando compartir con su hermanito. Por eso, dejó el arma en al mesa y se sentó al lado del pequeño Sam en el sofá.

"La primera vez es la más increíble, el descubrimiento, las sensaciones nuevas, son tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que nunca las olvidas." Sam lo escuchaba con atención, quería guardar cada palabra en su mente y recordarla para cuando llegara el momento de dar el primer beso.

"Siempre me he preguntado si sabré hacerlo bien." Dean le revolvió el pelo, a lo que Sam contestó con un gesto de desagrado. Estaban hablando de algo realmente importante para él y desde luego no quería que se le continuara tratando como un niño. "Tengo catorce años Dean, podrías tomarme un poco más en serio."

"¿De que estás hablando Sammy? Eres la persona más importante de mi vida además de papá, siempre te tomo en serio."

"Quiero saber que es el primer beso y tu crees que te pregunto como un crío todavía. Estoy deseando ser como tu, haber besado tantas veces como tu." Le costaba decir aquello, pero ahora que había empezado a hablar, lo terminaría. "Quiero que me enseñes a dar un beso."

Dean abrió los ojos de par en par. De repente su hermanito se había convertido en todo un adulto y aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado ese tipo de petición proveniente de Sam, se sintió orgulloso que fuera él a quien se lo hubiera pedido, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que hacer.

"Sam, eso no se explica, hay que sentirlo, vivirlo, para aprender." Por primera vez en su vida, los dos hermanos tuvieron el mismo sentimiento en su interior, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera en voz alta.

Dean sabía muy bien lo que Sam le estaba pidiendo, pero al fin y al cabo seguían siendo hermanos, por mucho que estuviera deseando darle un beso a ese niño que estaba a punto de ser más alto que él, al que el pelo le cubría los hermosos ojos castaños en los que le gustaba perderse y que le estaba cambiando la voz hacia algo que hacía que el corazón de Dean latiera a mil por hora.

Por su parte, Sam sabía perfectamente lo que había pedido y por mucho que tuviera catorce años, estaba seguro que Dean le había comprendido perfectamente y una parte dentro de él le decía que era lo correcto, que Dean no se escandalizaría y que comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Sam se mordió el labio y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Dean. Este se quedó quieto, mirando los lentos movimientos de su hermano. El menor de los hermanos, puso una mano sobre el muslo de Dean y este tomó su mano, suspirando.

"Sam, no podemos hacer esto, papá nos mataría si se entera." Sam apretó con fuerza la mano de Dean y continuó acercándose hacia él, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre había sido un testarudo y Dean tenía muy claro que ahora que Sam había decidido hacer algo, no habría nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, lo cual le dio la excusa perfecta para lanzarse. "Espera…"

Liberó la mano de Sam y rodeó su cuerpo con una mano. Lo escuchó suspirar por lo bajo, mientras sus ojos pardos se clavaban en los suyos. Llevó su mano hasta el pecho de Sam y con un dedo lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

Tenía tan cerca el rostro de Sam, que podía notar su dulce aliento sobre su cara. "Sammy, creo que voy a ir al infierno por hacer esto. Deberías descubrirlo con otra persona, no con tu hermano."

Moviéndose sin pensar, Sam colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean levantando la camiseta de su hermano para tocar su piel. Dean sonrió al notar su mano fría y temblorosa.

Puso una mano bajo la barbilla de Sam y acercando el rostro de su pequeño Sammy hasta el suyo, junto sus labios con los de su hermano. Al principio tan sólo se trató de eso, los labios de ambos juntos, Dean no quería forzar la situación por si su hermano se terminaba por arrepentir.

Pero entonces Sam abrió muy lentamente la boca, a lo que Dean contestó de la misma forma, internando su lengua en el interior. Sam suspiró con más fuerza y por fin cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las manos de Dean, en su boca, en su lengua, en su respiración, en ese momento, tan sólo existía Dean y nada más en el mundo, ni el más peligroso de los demonios le robaría esa primera vez.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido, era la primera vez que otra persona le excitaba, que respiraba con más fuerza por lo que alguien le estaba haciendo y que gemía al sentir la lengua de su hermano recorriendo su boca y jugando con su propia lengua.

Era su primer beso, el primer de su vida, el primero con un hombre y el primero con su hermano, que pese a guardarlo en su interior por miedo a que su padre descubriera lo que habían hecho, siempre mantendría el sentimiento por Dean, que esperaría el momento apropiado para volver a aparecer y volver a besar a Dean en aquel bar.


	38. Aquel primer beso

"Dios mío casi lo había olvidado." Dean se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello venir de su hermano. "No Dean, quería decir que estaba ahí, pero no…"

"Está bien Sammy, lo entiendo, no debí hacerlo entonces, fue una tontería, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde." Afortunadamente para Dean, Sam no podía ver la tristeza en su mirada de color verde. "Sólo eras un crío y yo, me aproveché de ti, de tu inocencia, de tu vulnerabilidad conmigo por ser tu hermano mayor." Tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando mantener la serenidad.

El recuerdo de ese primer beso de su hermano, esa primera experiencia que durante toda su vida Dean había creído que le había robado a Sam, le había perseguido en silencio hasta que Bobby la había sacado a la luz.

El viejo cazador lo había hecho con la mejor de sus intenciones, pensando que ese momento habría sido el principio de unos sentimientos que habían salido a la luz años más tarde. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así y que sin quererlo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

"Chicos lo siento, creí que lo que pasó entonces…"

"¿y tu como lo sabías Bobby?" Sam se acababa de dar cuenta que el veterano cazador conocía perfectamente una historia que tan sólo les concernía a su hermano y a él. "Tu no estabas allí, no estabas cazando con papá."

"Yo se lo conté Sammy. Necesitaba hacerlo y ya que decírselo a papá hubiera sido lo peor que podía hacer, busqué a la persona más sensata y que podía llegar a comprenderlo que conocía." Mientras hablaba, Dean se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Bobby.

Adoraba a ese hombre como si fuera su segundo padre, los había sacado de más de un apuro y a él le había salvado la vida, más veces de las que el chico era capaz de recordar.

El momento en el que había hablado con él, todavía resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza, trayendo a su memoria cada una de las palabras que los dos amigos habían pronunciado aquella tarde, frente a dos botellas de cerveza.

"¿Qué has hecho que?" Dean no estaba seguro si aquello era una recriminación o simplemente la expresión de una terrible sorpresa. "Dean, estamos hablando de tu propio hermano."

"¿Crees que no lo se? Es Sammy y me doy asco desde el mismo momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero no pude evitarlo, él estaba allí, me rogaba que le enseñara a dar su primer beso. Dios Bobby, ese crío puede conmigo."

"Dean, ¿Te estás oyendo a ti mismo? Parece que estuvieras enamorado de tu hermano que todavía no ha cumplido los quince años." Dean no dijo nada, agitó la botella de cerveza en sus manos observando la espuma que se producía en el interior de la botella. "Dean, ¿no me estarás diciendo que estás enamorado de Sam?"

"¿Cómo definirías estar enamorado? Quiero a Sam con locura, daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo y si le ocurriera algo, se que me moriría. ¿Crees que eso es amor? Porque yo no se como llamarlo."

"Pero ¿Qué hay de todas las chicas con las que has salido? ¿nunca has sentido nada especial por ninguna de ellas?" Aquello empezaba a ser demasiado para el veterano cazador, había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero no algo como eso.

"Claro que si, algunas me han gustado de verdad, pero no me mataría por perderlas a ninguna de ellas." Dean se terminó la cerveza de un trago. "Con Sam es diferente, me saca de quicio lo inteligente que es, pero me hace sentir el hermano más orgulloso del mundo. A veces me gustaría matarlo por haberle fastidiado un plan y tener que quedarme a cuidarlo, pero luego me siento como nunca cuando estoy con él.

Se muy bien que es un crío, que no tiene ni idea de la vida, pero cuando le miro a los ojos, creo que yo tampoco la tengo y me da miedo pensar que estoy realmente enamorado de mi propio hermano y de un crío de catorce años."

Dean se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, aterrado, hecho un lío, incapaz de pensar con serenidad sobre lo que había provocado al besar a su hermano pequeño y donde le llevaría aquello.

"¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo terminó lo del beso?" Dean sonrío tontamente, muy a su pesar, pero Bobby no dijo al respecto.

"Aunque no te lo creas fue el mejor beso de mi vida. El único que puedo considerar completamente puro, sin pensar que luego me acostaría con él, sin querer hacer nada con él, simplemente estar ahí, sentirle cerca y notar sus labios contra los míos. Dios mío Bobby, sólo de pensarlo, lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo."

Al mirar a Bobby a los ojos, Dean no estaba seguro de lo que veía en ellos. Por un lado tenía muy claro que su amigo no estaba enfadado, lo había visto más de una vez enfadado, sobretodo con su padre y ese no era el caso, pero tampoco veía alegría.

Se trataba de una reacción extraña, seguramente muy similar a la que sentía él en ese momento de angustia y desconocimiento.

"En cuanto al futuro, nada de esto volverá a pasar, no puede volver a ocurrir, es mi hermano, mi hermano pequeño y no permitiré que se meta en problemas con papá por mi culpa. Si le quiero o no, es mi problema. Tal vez, si algún día consigue salir de esta familia de locos y pasemos un tiempo separados, podamos volver a ser los hermanos que éramos antes de cometer esta locura."

"Te sacrificaste por mi." Dean había estado tan concentrado en sus recuerdos, que no había escuchado el relato que había hecho Bobby sobre su conversación con él aquel día. "Tu me querías ya entonces y no me dijiste nada, dejaste que me olvidara, preferiste perderme a hacerme la vida más difícil."

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Aún ahora, esto no está bien a ojos de papá donde quiera que esta, ni a ojos de la ley. ¿Cómo iba a hacerte pasar por algo así cuando sólo eras un niño? No podía Sammy, prometí protegerte y hacerte la relación con papá todo un infierno no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca."

Sam se acercó a su hermano, mientras Dean retrocedía hasta dar con la espalda en la pared. Las miradas de los dos se encontraron, la de Dean atormentada por lo que creía que había sido el mayor error de su vida, la de Sam, asustada en parte porque su hermano se alejara de él y feliz por haber descubierto que su primer beso, ese que le había abierto las puertas a dar todos los demás, había sido Dean el que se lo había dado.

Apenas los separaban unos centímetros ya, pero de todas formas, Sam agarró el cuerpo de su hermano y lo llevó hasta él. "Espero acordarme como se hace." Le susurró al oído.

Lentamente llevó su boca hasta los labios de Dean y la colocó encima. Dean estaba tenso, petrificado entre los grandes brazos de Sam. Como siempre, deseaba besarle, pero después de lo que le había confesado, se preguntaba si debían seguir con aquella locura que ellos mismo habían creído.

Cuando Sam abrió la boca y comenzó a besarle lentamente, la imagen de ese Dean de dieciocho años y ese Sam de catorce, apareció en su mente. Sam estaba haciendo precisamente lo que él había hecho cuando Sam le había pedido que le enseñara a dar un beso.

Nervioso, Dean también abrió la boca y poco a poco notó la lengua de su hermano internándose, al mismo tiempo que sus manos seguras aprisionaban más y más su cuerpo. Aunque lo hubiera intentado, no hubiera podido escaparse de aquella trampa donde tan a gusto se encontraba.

Sam le acarició el cabello mientras le besaba muy lentamente, exactamente igual que la primera vez, igual de tranquilo, sosegado y como si le estuviera enseñando a Dean la forma de dar un beso con verdadero sentimiento.

Su hermano comenzó a tirar de él, el sofá los esperaba. Sam se sentó y atrajo a Dean para que se sentara encima. "Esto no es lo que pasó aquel día. Tan sólo te besé."

"Tu lo has dicho, entonces yo era un crío y no tenía ni idea de la vida. Ahora he aprendido unas cuantas cosas más, sobretodo de las que tu me has enseñado y quiero ponerlas en práctica contigo."

Volvió a acercarse a él para besarle pero Dean le detuvo en seco. "Sam espera. Dime una cosa y quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo. Nada de medias verdades, tan comunes en nuestra familia." Sam esperó en silencio, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la camisa a Dean. "¿Qué fue lo que sentiste entonces, después que te besara?"

"No lo… Fue increíble, mi primer beso fue genial."

"Pero lo olvidaste, jamás volviste a comentarlo, ni siquiera durante estos meses. ¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que lo habías bloqueado o algo así y habías decidido sacarlo de tu mente, porque había sido horrible."

"Dean, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te quise desde antes de que nos besáramos, tenía catorce años, si era un crío, pero no era tonto. Me gustaban las chicas, incluso ahora me siguen gustando las mujeres, pero tu siempre has sido especial a ti te quiero por encima de todas la cosas y antes que a cualquier otra persona, no puedo compararte con nada."

"Pero a pesar de eso te fuiste a Stanford y me dejaste con papá. Creía que lo habías hecho para olvidarte de lo que había pasado." Mientras hablaba, Sam lo fue tumbando en el sofá sin que se diera cuenta, el cazador estaba demasiado preocupado en otras cosas.

"Me fue para olvidarme de ti, si tienes razón. Pero no por lo que crees. No me traumatizaste ni nada parecido al besarme. Sin embargo, cuando no lo nombraste, cuando al día siguiente no dijiste nada de lo que había pasado, me di cuenta que no te sentías cómodo y que mientras me tuvieras cerca, no dejarías de pensar que tal vez me habías hecho algo realmente malo.

No podía hacerte daño yo de esa manera y cuando pude decidí poner tierra por miedo, incluso puse a Jessica en medio, pensando que así, me olvidaría de ti. Ya ves que no me sirvió de nada."

Dean tiró de él para poder besarle de nuevo, aunque le cogió tan de sorpresa que casi lo dejó sin aire y apunto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo. Pero Sam se abrazó a él, mientras le devolvía el beso con tremenda pasión.

"¿Cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos durante todo este tiempo Sammy? Tu me querías y yo te quería, te adoraba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi hermano, que no era más que un niño y ¿sabes que? Nunca dejaré de estarlo. Así que, dime la verdad, Sam, después de todo esto, ¿todavía quieres casarte conmigo y venir a vivir al infierno del pecado conmigo?"

Sam se echó a reír y como toda respuesta le besó mientras sus manos desaparecían bajo la camisa de Dean.


	39. Recuerdos

Sam se despertó después de haber estado durmiendo durante más de diez horas. Hacía años que no lo hacía, desde que era niño no había dormido tantas horas del tirón, pero se sentía mejor que nunca.

Tal vez el motivo fuera haber hablado con su hermano sobre su primer beso o haber hecho el amor de la forma más romántica que recordar en mucho tiempo. El caso era que al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, se sentía completamente feliz.

Se sorprendió encontrarse sólo en la cama, cuando normalmente era él quien se levantaba más temprano. Entonces lo recordó, creía que había sido un sueño, pero Dean le había besado alrededor de una hora antes y le había dicho algo al oído, pero medio dormido, no lo había escuchado.

Se dio una ducha rápida, remugando porque el agua estaba siempre helada en casa de Bobby, pero al menos eso le despejó los pensamientos. Su amigo ya estaba en la cocina cuando el chico apareció para desayunar.

"Supongo que sigues tomando café, espero que eso no haya cambiado también." Bobby sonrió, demostrando que no intentaba ir con malicia, sino que se trataba de una broma sin importancia.

"Lo siento, de verdad, quería decírtelo, Dean también, pero no estábamos muy seguros de cómo ibas a reaccionar, te puedes imaginar que no todo el mundo vería muy bien nuestra relación. Seguro que papá era un de esos." Le entristecía al chico pensar que su hermano y él jamás hubieran podido comenzar su historia de amor si su padre hubiera estado cerca.

Se sentó a la mesa, cogiendo el café que le había ofrecido Bobby y comenzó a darle vueltas, perdido en sus pensamientos, en como habría sido su vida en el presente si John no hubiera muerto. Todo parecía confuso, pues no deseaba pensar que la vida era mejor para ellos sin su padre cerca, porque realmente quería a ese hombre.

"Me siento fatal por decir eso."

"Estás enamorado."

"Pero eso no me excusa para pensar eso sobre la muerte de mi propio padre."

"Se perfectamente que jamás podrás superar la muerte de tu padre, que no lo haréis ni tu hermano y tu. Por mucho que me digas ahora, os conozco desde que no levantabais dos palmos del suelo."

"¿Tu lo sabías verdad? Sabías lo de mi primer beso. También sabías lo nuestro ¿verdad?" Bobby había sido durante años como un padre para los dos hermanos, por eso a Sam le costaba hacer ese tipo de preguntas de una forma tan directa.

"No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, no. Pero digamos que me lo imaginaba desde hacía tiempo. Creo que desde antes de ese beso." Bobby se levantó como si nada, como si aquella conversación fuera la más natural del mundo y comenzó a recoger los cacharros de la cocina. "Tenías que haber visto como te miraba tu hermano entonces. Tu tenías bastante con vivir tu adolescencia con la vida de tu padre, como para fijarte en ello."

De repente, un flash apareció en la mente de Sam, un recuerdo, que como su primer beso, había estado oculto en su cabeza desde hacía años. Él estaba haciendo los deberes, estaba a punto de comenzar los exámenes de fin de curso y contaba con quince años.

Dean estaba sentado en el sofá, limpiando su arma favorita, como siempre hacía cuando no estaba cazando o ligando con alguna chica. Sam sabía que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, que en completo silencio, sin preocuparse del arma que tenía entre las manos, Dean no hacía más que mirarle.

La piel del cuello se le erizó al notar esos ojos verdes clavados sobre su nuca, pero no le disgustaba, no le molestaba saber que le estaba observando como si se tratara de su próxima presa a la que cazar; sino justo todo lo contrario.

Sin levantar la mirada de la hoja de papel, Sam sonrió con picardía, deseaba que su hermano estuviera siempre así, pendiente de él, constantemente mirándole y asegurándose que estaba bien, no podía imaginar la vida sin tenerlo cerca.

"Me observaba siempre."

"No te observaba Sam, más de un vez lo vi mirarte de una forma que parecía que iba a…" Sam esperó que Bobby terminara la frase, pero el veterano cazador no lo hizo, sino que decidió cambiar de tema. "Así que ahora vais completamente en serio."

Sam no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona, al dibujar en su mente los ojos de su hermano al desnudarlo con la mirada. Lo cierto era que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, no siendo Dean, el que cada noche aparecía con una mujer distinta, el que durante muchos años le había dicho una y otra vez que no iba a comprometerse nunca y que nunca había estado realmente enamorado de nadie.

"Ya se que no podemos casarnos, pero Dean lo ha arreglado para que lo hagamos con dos nombres distintos." Bobby se echó a reír, aquello era muy típico de los hermanos, nada se les ponía por delante, ni siquiera una ley por la que dos hermanos no pudieran casarse. Pero si había algo en lo que Bobby no había pensado nunca, era en ver a Dean casado.

"Me alegra saberlo, de verdad. Estoy muy feliz por vosotros. ¿Pero no me has dicho todavía cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos."

Sam no tuvo que pensarse mucho la respuesta pues contaba cada día con absoluta rigurosidad. "Año y siete meses haremos la semana que viene." Por muchos demonios y criaturas que tuviera en la cabeza, ninguno de ellos le iba a hacer olvidar ni una pizca de su relación con Dean.

"Vaya, pues si que ha pasado el tiempo… un momento, un año y siete meses; eso quiere decir que ya estabais juntos, cuando Dean…"

"Si, cuando Dean murió creí que una parte de mi mismo se había ido con él y cuando por fin lo recuperé, supe que era cierto, una gran parte de mi se había ido con él al infierno."

"Dios mío Sam, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? No estuve a tu lado, todo lo que tu necesitabas, creí que era normal que te sintieras así por la pérdida de un hermano, pero se trataba de mucho, más, habías perdido al amor de tu vida. Lo siento mucho hijo."

"Tu no tienes que sentir nada, porque será Lilith quien lo pague." Aunque intentó ocultarlo, haciéndose el fuerte, Sam no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran al recordar el sufrimiento de aquellos meses, la necesidad de acabar con su vida e ir con Dean al mismísimo infierno, tan sólo por verlo un segundo más. Había estado sólo, nadie sabía su historia; por lo que nadie se había imaginado que Sam lo estuviera pasando tan mal.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer ahora por vosotros, no tienes más que decírmelo."

"No tienes que comportarte como si tuvieras que enmendar un error, tu no hiciste nada malo entonces, y ahora mírate, eres la única persona cercana a nosotros que lo sabes y si aceptas la invitación, posiblemente seas el único que esté en nuestra boda."

"¿Aceptar la invitación? ¿Cómo no iba a aceptar la invitación para un momento tan importante en vuestras vidas?"

"¿Ya estás eligiendo las flores para los centros de mesa?" Le dijo por sorpresa Dean a su hermano al oído, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Sam desde atrás y lo escuchó suspirar. "Veo que me has echado de menos ¿de que hablabais?"

Dean se sentó a la mesa con los otros dos cazadores mientras Sam se lo quedaba mirando. El cazador dejó una bolsa sobre la mesa y cogió una taza de café que le ofreció Bobby. "He traído el desayuno." Dijo ofreciéndole una rosquilla a su hermano.

Sam no se podía creer que después de tantos años, todavía estuviera allí esa sonrisa juguetona, que los ojos de Dean lo miraran con el mismo deseo y curiosidad que cuando no lo había probado todavía, cuando no le había besado, que todavía estaba allí esa necesidad de hacer el amor con él como la primera vez, en el aparcamiento de ese bar de carretera.

"¿Sam estás bien? te has quedado paralizado de repente, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma." Bobby miró escena y a diferencia de Dean no tuvo que preguntar si le ocurría algo, porque también estaba viendo lo que había visto el chico.

"Si, eso sólo que te estaba mirando… y no se… sentí que…" Cualquiera cosa que dijera, Dean la iba a usar en su contra para burlarse de él, por lo que decidió que era mejor no decir nada y pasar directamente a la acción.

Sin importarle que Bobby estuviera delante, Sam se acercó a su hermano, tiró de su camisa y se apoderó de sus labios como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Lo hizo con fuerza, apasionadamente, sintiendo cada movimiento de Dean contra él, cada espasmo y cada respiración.

Al separarse, Sam se dio cuenta que Bobby se había marchado y en su lugar había dejado una nota. "Volveré en una hora, voy a hacer unas compras. Aprovechad el tiempo, que no quiero encontrarme luego con ninguna sorpresa."

Los dos hermanos sonrieron, pero Dean olvidó pronto la nota, rodeó con sus manos la cintura de su hermano lo empujó contra la encimera, entonces fue él quien le besó; le agarró del cabello para evitar que intentara soltarse y pese a tener que obligarle a que se agachara un poco devoró sus labios como un depredador hambriento.

"Espera, hagámoslo más fácil." Libelándose un momento de la férrea prisión de su hermano, Sam se sentó completamente en la encimera, abrió las piernas y Dean se colocó en medio. Sam cerró su propia prisión, entre besos y caricias de su hermano. "No vuelvas a irte sin avisar." Le dijo mientras le mordía el labio con fuerza.

Dean gimió con una mezcla de dolor y gozo. Se removió entras las piernas de Sam, frotando con su pantalón la entrepierna de Sam. "¿Y si vuelve Bobby?" Dijo Sam entre jadeos y susurros.

Apenas estaba seguro de poder volver a hablar, mientras su hermano lo tocara así, mientras sus labios recorrieran su cuello de una forma tan sensual, mientras las ganas de que le hiciera el amor allí mismo fueran tan intensas que no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa.

"Bobby nos ha dado una hora, yo creo que para entonces ya estaremos en el dormitorio. Aunque si quieres esto puede ser algo muy largo." Contestó Dean mordiéndole el lóbulo a Sam. Sabía que eso le excitaba más que otras muchas cosas.

"Dean…" Dijo Sam en un fuerte e intenso suspiro cuando Dean le desabrochó el pantalón le hizo quitárselo. "¿Vamos a hacerlo en la cocina de Bobby? ¿no crees que eso es un poco?" Dean comenzó a masajear el miembro de su hermano por encima de la ropa interior y en un segundo ya estaba completamente excitado. "Dean… por favor."

"¿Qué ocurre hermanito quieres que lo deje ahora?" Jugando con él de nuevo, como si de su presa se tratara, Dean se alejó un poco de Sam, lo suficiente para que este lo echara de menos y de nuevo, cogiéndole de su camisa atrajera su cuerpo. "Vamos Sammy, dilo." Dean puso las dos manos ambos lados del cuerpo de Sam y se quedó parado.

"Quiero que lo hagas." Tal y como había hecho Dean, bajó las manos hasta la entrepierna de su hermano y tras bajar la cremallera introdujo dos dedos. Dean suspiro pero continuó sin moverse."

"Todavía no lo has dicho."

"Quiero que hagamos el amor aquí." Dean volvió a poner su mano sobre el miembro de Sam y continuó acariciándolo.

"Que palabras tan bonitas, aunque yo hubiera usado otras. Porque ¿sabes un cosa Sammy?" Dean aumento la fricción de sus dedos en el miembro de Sam, sabía que su hermano no lo resistiría mucho más tiempo. "Desde que me he levantado, llevo pensando en follarte."

Sam gimió con intensidad al eyacular en la mano de su hermano. Se bajó de la encimera y se dio la vuelta. Ya había excitado lo suficiente el miembro de su hermano y tras unos momentos en los que Dean jugó con sus dedos dentro y fuera de su ano, Sam estaba preparado para recibirlo.

Dean pegó su cuerpo al de su hermano, le hizo volver la cara y al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua en el interior de su boca, le penetró. Pero a diferencia de lo que solía hacer, esta vez fue tierno y delicado, como si se tratara de aquella primera, vez en que lo había penetrado. En realidad el recuerdo de aquel momento le hizo hacerlo de la misma forma.

Lentamente Sam sintió el miembro de su hermano penetrar en su interior, y poco a poco comenzar a ganar intensidad. Gimió con fuerza, cuando Dean apresó su miembro de nuevo y lo volvió a hacer de forma continuada, cuando la intensidad de Dean lo balanceaba también.

La primera vez le había dolido pese al tremendo placer, pero en esta ocasión, tan sólo había sido divertido, pasional y sobretodo la experiencia más placentera de toda su vida y por muchos años que pasara no podría olvidar nunca ninguna de las veces en las que Dean había echo el amor con él.


	40. Estoy aterrado

Este capítulo transcurre durante el episodio 4x17, cuando Sam está en casa de un todavía desconocido Dean.

Sam no sabía muy bien porque estaba allí, apenas conocía a ese hombre, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él; más aún algo en su interior le decía que ese tal Dean Smith que le había invitado a su casa. Había estado cazando con él un espíritu y aunque no habían conseguido acabar con él, la experiencia había sido increíble para los dos.

En ese momento, con la mirada clavada en la chimenea que no dejaba de crepitar, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo bien que se había sentido al estar en aquella habitación, con la adrenalina por las nubes y con un pequeño temor a morir a manos de un espíritu.

Pero también estaba Dean. Se habían compenetrado bien, habían luchado codo con codo como si fuera algo que hicieran habitualmente. Apenas se habían dicho nada, pero se habían comprendido a la perfección para actuar juntos. Realmente no podía quitarse al hombre que estaba con él en el salón, de la cabeza.

"Toma, me dijiste que te gustaba la cerveza, yo no bebo pero siempre tengo por si viene algún amigo a casa." Sam se volvió hacia su anfitrión. Dean estaba ahí de pie, delante de él, ofreciéndole una cerveza, pero Sam no se fijó en la botella.

Allí tan sólo estaba Dean, sus hermosos ojos verdes puestos en los suyos, su cabello algo despeinado después de la cacería de aquella noche y sobretodo esos labios que parecían llamarle con insistencia y que a cada momento que pasaba deseaba probar.

Cogió la cerveza y antes de que Dean pudiera estar más cerca de él, se levantó del respaldo del sofá en el que estaba apoyado y fue hasta la ventana. En el exterior todo estaba oscuro, la madrugaba estaba avanzada y no tardaría en hacerse de día. Pero nadie parecía estar despierto todavía.

Si finalmente sucumbía a lo que su corazón y su creciente deseo le decían, nadie se enteraría, nadie excepto Dean sabría lo que podía ocurrir en aquel apartamento, si se daba la vuelta y hacía lo que su cerebro no dejaba de mostrarle en imágenes.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces demasiado tenso." Le dijo Dean desde atrás, con un tono de voz relajado, pero algo preocupado al mismo tiempo. "Sam yo también estoy desconcertado por lo que hemos visto hoy, podemos hablar de ello si quieres."

"Si desconcertado, así es como me siento, porque nunca había sentido nada parecido. No se como explicarlo. Esta noche todo es demasiado raro." Agarró con fuerza la cerveza, intentando no imaginarse a Dean, con sus vaqueros, que no estaba seguro si eran tan ajustado como el veía en su cabeza y su camiseta; preguntándose si siempre iría así vestido o sólo se lo había puesto para que Sam lo viera. "Todo es muy raro."

"Y que lo digas. Tío, nunca en mi vida he creído en fantasmas. Me encantan las películas de terror como a todo el mundo, pero ahora, no creo que pueda verlas del mismo modo."

"Te entiendo." _"Aunque a mi me ocurre con las películas románticas." _ Afortunadamente para Sam, consiguió no decir aquello, pues no quería hacer el ridículo, pues estaba seguro, que ni por asomo Dean sentía nada parecido a él. "¿Has llegado a sentir miedo esta noche?" _"Porque yo estoy aterrado ahora mismo." _Dijo para si mismo al darse la vuelta y ver que Dean seguía ahí, mirándole, con aquellos ojos que Sam no lograba sacarse de la cabeza.

"Hemos estado cerca de morir, supongo que si, algo de miedo he sentido, aunque tengo que reconocer que no lo había pasado tan bien en toda mi vida. Sam lo digo de verdad, no tienes muy buena cara. Ya se que nos conocemos apenas y que no tengo derecho a preguntar esto, pero ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Sam dudó un momento. Ante la pregunta de Dean tenía tres opciones. Podía salir corriendo sin mirar atrás e intentar no volver a cruzarse con Dean nunca más; aunque esa posibilidad no parecía muy factible.

Podía también contarle una mentira y decirle lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, Dean era un extraño, apenas le conocía y no tenía porque saber cuando y porque estaba mintiendo.

Y por último y la que más miedo le daba, le quedaba la tercera opción, la que hacía que su estómago se volviera loco, la que le hacía pensar que no lograría decir dos palabras seguidas por puro terror, la que conllevaba ser sincero con sus sentimientos y decirle a Dean que no dejaba de pensar que había comenzado a sentir algo especial por él.

"Sam…" Dean dio un paso hacia él y después otro y cada momento que estaba más cerca, el corazón de Sam iba más rápido. "Vale ahora es cuando te estás poniendo pálido estás empezando a asustarme. Creo que deberías sentarte."

La mano de Dean sobre su hombro le hizo estremecerse y cerrar los ojos. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero creía notar el calor de la mano de Dean, sobre su piel y su respiración sobre su cuello.

Al ver que no contestaba, Dean puso su otra mano sobre el hombro libre de Sam e intentó llevarlo hacia el sofá, pero le detuvo con sus manos y abrió los ojos, atrapando con ellos la mirada de Dean.

"Creo que debería irme." _"Salir corriendo nunca se me ha dado bien, pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer sin arriesgarme a que me odie por besarle? pues eso es lo único que quiero hacer ahora."_

"¿Por qué? Tal vez dicho o hecho algo que te ha molestado lo siento no era mi intención. No tienes porque irte." La reacción de Dean lo cogió por sorpresa. De repente su anfitrión parecía alterado al saber de su marcha. Dean que durante su cacería de aquella noche había parecido poco menos que tranquilo, estaba nervioso porque Sam se marchara.

"No es por eso, pero se ha hecho tarde y mañana hay que volver al trabajo." Sam intentó alejarse de Dean, separándose lo suficiente para poder volver a respirar con normalidad sin sentir que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, pero el que no era más que un desconocido de ojos verdes, agarró con fuerza su muñeca y tiró de él. "Dean ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dices que has tenido sueños en los que yo aparecía, que juntos éramos cazadores o algo así ¿verdad?" Dean continuó tirando de Sam y aunque durante unos segundos intentó resistirse, cuando Dean sonrió y mostró su mirada más pícara, Sam no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y decidió tirarse a la piscina, si aquello salía mal, al menos tendría algo de lo que arrepentirse. "No has sido el único en soñar, aunque yo no te he visto en ninguna cacería."

Al tenerlo todo lo cerca que quería, Dean colocó una mano sobre la cadera de Sam y la otra sobre su pecho, lo fue empujando hasta el respaldo del sofá. "Es extraño pero, creo conocerte como si hubieras estado a mi lado durante toda mi vida."

La espalda de Sam dio contra el sofá, pero Dean continuó caminando hacia él, hasta dejarlo completamente acorralado. Colocó ambas manos a los dos lados de Sam y simplemente se lo quedó mirando.

"¿Por qué me has preguntado si había tenido miedo? ¿Lo tienes tu ahora?" Hasta ese momento, Sam no se había fijado, pero la mirada de Dean había cambiado completamente y al mirarlo más detenidamente, le recordaba a un animal salvaje cazando y por más que intentaba negárselo a si mismo, deseaba ser la presa de esa noche para Dean.

"Estoy aterrado." Dijo entre risas que sonaron mucho más nerviosas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"No tienes porque, no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras que pase, tu sólo dilo y dejaremos este juego." Dean rozó con sus labios la mejilla de Sam, de una forma que no podía ser consideraba como un beso propiamente dicho, pero que obligó a Sam a clavar los dedos en el sofá para no gemir. "Voy a besarte, se que lo estás deseando desde hace rato. No se como explicarlo, pero siento como si conociera cada uno de tus gestos perfectamente. ¿Te ocurre a ti lo mismo?"

"Creía que me estaba volviendo loco porque creía que te estaba leyendo la mente. Cada gesto, cada mirada tuya, todo tiene un significado para mi y pensaba que me estaba convirtiendo en uno de eso obsesos ya sabes, uno de esos…"

"Ahora mismo voy a besarte para que dejes de hablar." Sin darle un segundo para reaccionar Dean le besó, con intensidad, con pasión y fuerza, tanta que Sam creyó que dejaba de respirar.

Tal vez lo había hecho realmente, tal vez respirar mientras los labios de Dean se habían apoderado de los suyos, era algo que carecía completamente de importancia. Simplemente dejaba que Dean le sostuviera en pie, que sus manos lo manejaran que y que su boca lo alimentara. Todo lo demás estaba fuera de lugar.

Sam no se dio cuenta cuando pasó, pero Dean se separó de él. "Ven, dame la mano." Abrió los ojos, la visión de Dean lo dejaba sin aliento continuamente, pero logró sobreponerse al verle sonreír cariñosamente. Dean se echó a reír. "Espero que esa cara sea por le beso y no porque realmente estés tan asustado como pareces. Dime una cosa, ¿alguna vez has estado con un tío?"

Sam tan sólo negó con la cabeza como repuesta, era la primera vez que contestaba a una pregunta tan íntima y se sorprendió por no haber dudado a la hora de hacerlo. Sam era un chico reservado y como tal no solía contar a los extraños ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos al hombre con el que se acababa de de besar y al que para colmo, apenas conocía.

"¿Confías en mi?" Mientras lo miraba, Sam le recordaba Dean a un crío aprendiendo a caminar. Se le veía inseguro, mucho más que cuando habían cazado a ese fantasma, sin saber que hacer o como comportarse, por eso Dean, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

"Supongo. Después de lo de esta noche si." De nuevo, Dean se acercó a él, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y las subió por su espalda. Le acarició el cuello y mientras volvía a besarle mucho más tranquilamente que la otra vez, poco a poco, como si Sam pudiera salir corriendo si se asustaba, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Sam.

Comenzó a retroceder, llevando consigo el cuerpo de su nuevo amante y dio la vuelta al sofá, se sentó y antes de que pudiera decir nada Sam se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Seguía estando aterrado, eso no lo iba a negar, pero quería dejarse llevar, porque aquel hombre le gustaba, algo le decía, por increíble que pareciera que su historia con Dean no había comenzado aquella noche.

Los labios de Dean no le eran desconocidos, la forma en la que le besaba el cuello tampoco. "¿Quieres continuar?" Por muy atrevido que hubiera parecido cazando en el trabajo, ahora Dean se comportaba con la mayor dulzura posible, como si temiera romper a Sam si lo tocaba con más rudeza. "¿Quieres que…"

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora, quiero que seas el primer hombre con el que me acuesto." Incluso a Sam le resultaron extrañas aquellas palabras, como si no fuera la primera vez que fueran a hacerlo, como si hacer el amor juntos fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Pero decidió dejar de pensar. En el momento en el que Dean le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a besarle el pecho, todas sus dudas, todo el temor que en su corazón parecía no tener sentido se esfumó, allí tan sólo estaban Dean y él, las manos de su compañero recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios marcando su territorio y su voz aterciopelada susurrándole que todo iría bien.

Dean lo tumbó en el sofá y tras terminar de desnudarle lo hizo él. Durante un instante, Sam contempló un cuerpo que tan sólo podía ser considerado perfecto "¿Listo?" Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y recorría su vientre con un dedo. La mano de Dean le hacía cosquillas y eso le gustaba, por eso, tan sólo pudo sonreír.

"Tal vez te parezca extraño lo que voy a decirte pero hacer el amor aquí y ahora contigo…"

"Es como estuviéramos recuperando algo que parecía perdido dentro de nosotros mismos." Sam lo miró confundido, aunque que realmente Dean hubiera leído su mente ya no le parecía nada raro. Por eso, simplemente no dijo nada, rodeó el cuello de Dean con ambas manos y lo atrajo hasta que quedó tumbado sobre él.

"Tu sólo bésame y vamos a echar el mejor polvo del mundo. Si esta noche es un sueño o tan sólo es demasiado rara, ya nos ocuparemos de eso mañana." Como toda respuesta, Dean volvió a besarle y movió las manos hasta más abajo de su vientre. Sam tenía razón, lo que pasara la día siguiente, sería cosa de otro día.


	41. Dean ayudame

"No voy a quedarme aquí." Dean comenzó a andar con decisión, seguido de cerca por Bobby.

"Dean, muchacho, ya hemos hablado de esto y sabes que es lo mejor para Sam y para ti también." El joven cazador se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Bobby, mostrando su mirada más dura.

"Sam es mi hermano, es mi novio, se toda mi vida y no voy a dejarle pasar por esto en solitario. Me necesita a su lado y no puedo escucharle llamarme desde ahí abajo y quedarme aquí sin inmutarme como si nada."

Dos días habían pasado desde que Bobby y él habían decidido encerrar a Sam en la habitación acorazada y Dean ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. Al principio había podido escuchar las súplicas de Sam para que lo sacaran, había podido resistir sus lamentos y había conseguido sobrellevarlo.

Pero ya no podía más, su corazón no podía romperse en más pedazos, ya no había forma de resistir al dolor de su hermano, a su padecimiento y a su sufrimiento. Dean no era de piedra y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Sam.

"Lo se, os conozco y se que esto tal vez te esté costando más a ti que a él. Pero si piensas que Sam no te perdonará por hacerle esto, entonces estás muy equivocado, porque cuando vuelva a ser el mismo, cuando se reponga, comprenderá el sacrificio que te has visto obligado a hacer."

"Pero me odiará por no haber confiado en él, estoy seguro que no volverá a mirarme de la misma forma. Por eso tengo que estar allí con él. Es mi obligación de hermano, pero sobretodo del hombre que quiere pasar toda la vida a su lado."

Al ver el dolor en la expresión del muchacho, Bobby se quedó sin argumentos con los que luchar. Quería decirle que tenía que seguir luchando por su hermano, que con un poco más de aguante las cosas se arreglarían, que todo saldría bien, justo lo que se le decía a una persona cualquiera en un momento como ese.

Pero un Winchester no era un persona cualquiera y mucho menos cuando se trataba de tener que soportar que su hermano, que su amante, se hubiera convertido en un adicto a la sangre de demonio. Aquello no le ocurría a una persona cualquiera.

"Así que si no te importa voy a bajar." Bobby se apartó, dejando bajar al chico hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Dean se quedó allí parado, con la mirada fija en la puerta, escuchando los quejidos lastimeros de Sam al otro lado. Ya no gritaba su nombre como antes, ya no golpeaba la puta como lo había hecho durante el primer día. Ahora tan sólo se escuchaba un pequeño gemido justo junto a la puerta, que se parecía lejanamente a la voz aterciopelada de su hermano.

Dean respirón hondo y tras darse la vuelta y observar a Bobby que asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta. Durante un momento, se quedó ahí, temiendo que Sam, en un ataque de rabia provocado por la necesidad de la sangre, se lanzara contra él. Pero no pasó nada y tras pensárselo un momento, Dean entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, para evitar que Sam pudiera escaparse.

"Sammy, soy yo, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" En un primer instante no hubo respuesta, pero cuando fue a dar un paso hacia su hermano, lo vio aparecer en la penumbra de la habitación, mirándole fijamente con la vista baja. De alguna forma, aunque Dean no lo quisiera reconocer, le daba miedo pensar cual sería la reacción de Sam después de que Dean le mintiera y le encerrara.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas muy decepcionado conmigo o asustado de lo que pudiera hacer, en el peor de los casos." Sam dio un paso más hacia Dean, que consiguió no moverse del sitio. "Dos días llevo llamándote Dean, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión, tu conciencia o que no puedes escucharme gritar por más tiempo?"

"Sam por favor, no digas eso." Dean se acercó a Sam e intentó tocarle el rostro, pero con un fuerte golpe, Sam le apartó la mano, sin dejar de mirarle con rabia en los ojos. "Sammy, no me hagas esto. Se que no eres tu mismo el que se comporta así, se que se trata de tu necesidad de sangre, pero…"

"Si, Dean tienes razón. Necesito sangre de demonio para ser yo mismo. ¿Te habías parado a pensar eso? Creías que me conocías, me dijiste que me querías, que querías casarte conmigo, pero sin esa sangre no soy yo. ¿Qué te parece eso Dean? Te enamoraste de un maldito yonkie."

Sin poder soportar aquel sufrimiento que lo estaba destrozando, Dean golpeó a su hermano en el rostro con fuerza, tanta que hasta se hizo daño a si mismo. Los dos se quedaron mirando, Dean odiándose un segundo más tarde por haberlo hecho y Sam sorprendido se separó unos pasos.

"¿Esa es la forma que tienes de ayudarme? Primero me encierras, cuando podríamos estar matando demonios y luego me golpeas por decirte una verdad. Como psicólogo no tendrías precio hermanito."

"No eres tu el que está hablando. Ese no es Sam, por mucho que te empeñes en decirlo, mi Sam no hablaría así."

"¿Tu Sam?" Dijo el menor de los hermanos entre risas. Se acercó de nuevo a Dean, mientras este lo miraba. Por mucho que quería hacerlo, no podía dar ni un paso atrás, quería tenerlo cerca, lo echaba de menos, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de su hermano cerca del suyo. "Dime una cosa Dean, que diferencia hay entre estas manos y las de tu Sam."

Antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, Sam lo agarró con fuerza, rodeó su cuerpo con sus largos brazos y lo acercó tanto a su cuerpo, que si acercaba el rostro podría besarle. Subió lentamente por su espalda y al final le acarició la base del cuello, donde acababa su cabello, como sólo Sam sabía hacerlo.

Dean suspiró pero lo intentó ocultar. "Sigo siendo yo Dean. No lo quieres reconocer, pero sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi, con o sin sangre de demonio por el mundo, tu me quieres lo mismo." Le despeinó y acercó un poco más el rostro, tanto que su respiración caía directamente sobre la cara de Dean, haciéndole muy difícil concentrarse en lo que quería decir.

"Si, es cierto, te quiero igual y eso es lo que me está matando. La sangre de demonio te hace daño a ti, pero verte aquí encerrado está acabando conmigo." Pese a estar influenciado por la necesidad de tomar más sangre de demonio, Sam pudo sentir el estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo de Dean. "No puedo aguantarlo más Sammy."

"Entonces sácame de aquí." Los labios de Sam recorriendo su cuello era todo un sufrimiento para Dean y notar las manos que tantas veces se habían deslizado por todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de hacerle perder el control. "Puedo controlarme, llevo haciéndolo mucho tiempo." Sus labios subieron hasta la mejilla de Dean, justo en el momento en el que su hermano se separaba de él.

"Si de verdad me quieres, no me volverás a pedir algo así. ¿Cuántas veces he dado mi vida por ti? Sabe que te adoro, pero ahora… no puedo hacer nada, Bobby tiene razón, tienes un problema y si nos dejas…"

Sam lo empujó hasta la hacerlo caer al suelo. Se agachó rápidamente y a punto estuvo de golpearle en la cara. Pero no lo hizo, algo le detuvo, aunque no estaba seguro si fue el rostro lleno de miedo, que por primera vez veía en su hermano o el darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar, por no saber cuanto tiempo más sería consciente de sus actos, Sam se retiró a la esquina del cuarto, mientras Dean se levantaba del suelo e iba hacia él.

"Deberías tenerme miedo, no soy capaz de controlar mis propios actos y podría hacerte daño." Dean continuó caminando como si no hubiera escuchado lo que su hermano le acababa de decir. "Dean lo digo en serio, si ahora no te he golpeado ha sido porque has tenido suerte, no debes tentarla otra vez."

"No se trata de suerte Sam, sino de que me quieres y eso no me lo va a quitar ninguna droga o sangre que te metas en el cuerpo." Cuando por fin lo tuvo delante, se arrodilló frente a Sam e intentó tomar sus manos pero su hermano se resistió un poco. "Sammy por favor."

"Deberías irte, tal vez si me dejas aquí un par de días más, pueda salir de esta." A pesar de su gran tamaño, Sam consiguió convertirse en un ovillo de si mismo, que la oscuridad casi volvía invisible.

"Solo no lo lograrás por eso estoy aquí. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo para lo bueno y para lo malo y ya sabes que no me asusto con facilidad."

Con un movimiento muy rápido, Sam atrapó las dos muñecas de Dean y tiró de é con fuerza. Le estaba haciendo daño, pero Dean no iba a protestar. De nuevo sabía que no era su hermano el que se estaba comportando así y decidió intentar razonar con él.

"Pues deberías hacerlo ahora, porque a cada momento que pasa me es más difícil seguir siendo tu pequeño Sammy. Ahora mismo, te veo y se que cuando te canses de intentar sacarme de esta, saldrás por esa puerta, irás a comer algo y esta noche dormirás en una cama caliente, mientras yo me quedo sufriendo aquí."

Siguió apretando las muñecas de Dean y se preguntó como era posible que mostrara el dolor que le estaba provocando. Cerró los ojos, si se concentraba mucho, todavía conseguía volver a su verdadero yo. Al mirarlo de nuevo y bajar la vista hasta sus manos se horrorizó de lo que estaba haciendo y como si las manos le ardieran, soltó a Dean de golpe.

"Dios Dean lo siento. Estos días, hay veces que no consigo controlar mis actos, siento como si fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo. Es muy frustrante. Dean, dime que no te he hecho daño."

"No, tranquilo." Dijo el mayor de los hermanos mientras se frotaba la muñeca dolorida y enrojecida. "¿De verdad eres tu?" Sin contestar, Sam se movió lentamente, tomó el rostro de Dean con ambas manos y le besó en los labios con la mayor ternura posible.

Tan sólo Sam sabía besarle así, tan sólo él sabía hacerle sentir tantas cosas en un solo beso, amor, delicadeza, cariño y paz. "¿Cuánto va a durar esto? ¿Cuándo volveré a ser yo mismo?" Sam se abrazó a su hermano y como si del mismo Sam de seis años que buscaba refugió en el regazo de su hermano, apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Dean y se acurrucó contra él.

"Sammy… te echo tanto de menos. Estamos tan cerca y no poder tocarme me está matando. Pero eres fuerte, puedes superarlo." Se agachó hasta alcanzar la frente de su hermano y le besó aspirando su aroma, que ahora se mezclaba con pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"Los dos somos fuertes Dean."

"No estoy tan seguro Sammy." Al escuchar aquello, Sam levantó la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, observando pequeñas lágrimas que brillaban en el borde sus ojos verdes y que Dean intentaba evitar que se derramaran por su rostro por todos los medios. "Después de estos dos días no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más sin sacarte de aquí."

"No se si esto se va a poner mucho más feo o si el mono será mucho peor, pero quiero que sepas una cosa mientras pueda controlarme. Te quiero y cuando salga de aquí, quiero casarme contigo y nunca más mentirte." Le besó otra vez en los labios, sólo que ahora lo hizo con más fuerza e intensidad, pues era la única forma que tenía de decirle a su hermano estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sam se agarró con fuerza a la camiseta de Dean. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había acabado que la crisis volvía otra vez a apoderarse de él. "Vete de aquí."

"Sam ¿Qué dices?" Dean intentó tocarle otra vez, pero esta vez su hermano le apartó la mano. "Sammy".

"Dean no quiero hacerte daño otra vez, así que por favor, vete de aquí. No se cuanto va a durar esto, pero mientras sepa que estás al otro lado de la puerta, será suficiente para resistirlo."

"No puedo dejarte solo. Tal vez sea muy egoísta por mi parte, pero no creo que pueda resistirlo."

"¡Dean maldita sea haz lo que te dijo!" Con una fuerza muy similar a la que había usado antes, lo levantó del suelo y le empujó. "¡Vete de aquí! Antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta cuando vuelva a tomar el control."

Sam avanzó hacia él, con la misma expresión dura de antes, lo que le hizo retroceder poco a poco. Le temblaban las manos al abrir la puerta, incluso una parte de él no quería hacerlo y prefería quedarse con su hermano.

"Te quiero más que a mi vida ¿lo sabes verdad?" Dean no se permitió escuchar la respuesta de Sam, abrió la puerta y salió automáticamente. Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos, justo en el que momento, comenzó a escuchar la desesperada llamada de socorro de su hermano, aunque ya sabía que no era Sam el que hablaba, si no esa adicción que intentaba arrancarle a su hermano de los brazos.

Contuvo la respiración entre lágrimas, pero se quedó ahí, por mucho que deseara salir corriendo, se quedó sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta, estaba seguro que la parte consciente de su pequeño Sammy, lo sentía ahí, muy cerca de él.

"No voy a permitir que te lo lleves." Dijo a la nada. "Sam es mío desde que nació, desde que lo saqué de nuestra casa en brazos y él lo sabe desde que le besé por primera vez. Ninguna adicción es más fuerte que el amor que nos profesamos."

"Dean… ayúdame." llorar al escuchar la voz lastimera de su hermano fue inevitable para Dean. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría aquello y no estaba seguro si podría superarlo, pero por Sam volvería otra vez al mismísimo infierno si tenía que hacerlo.


	42. Si quiero

Sam sujetó, sin darse cuenta, con fuerza la mano de su hermano, mientras los dos miraban el humo que estaba inundando poco a poco la capilla. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, todo por lo que habían luchado, todo lo que habían intentado evitar que ocurriera estaba sucediendo y posiblemente ellos estaban a punto de morir.

Ahí de pie, observando lo que podía ser su final más inmediato, Dean se preguntó donde estaban esos finales de película en los que los buenos siempre ganaban, en la que cuando todo parecía perdido, sonaba una música llena de fuerza y todo acababa bien. Pero sobretodo se preguntó porque si en las películas, el héroe siempre conseguía salvar a la chica, él tenía que fracasar también en eso y permitir que Sam muriera con él.

"Ya viene" Dijo Sam como si estuviera hipnotizado por aquel humo proveniente del inframundo. Le apretaba la mano con fuerza, cada vez con mayor tensión, pero parecía no darse cuenta de que Dean estaba a su lado.

No podía permitirlo, aquello no podía terminar así, tenían que tener su final feliz, aunque murieran cinco minutos más tarde, aunque el Apocalipsis fuera a comenzar en la Tierra, Dean no se resignó a ser feliz una vez más con su hermano.

"Sam, mírame." Pero su hermano no dijo, no le miró, no era consciente de que Dean le estaba hablando. "Sammy, no le mires, no dejes que se apodere de ti." Sam seguía con la mirada clavada en aquel humo, que parecía tener vida propia y les estaba rodeando por momentos.

Dean se puso frente a Sam, le tomó por los hombros y finalmente cogió su rostro con ambas manos. estaba frío, tal vez por el miedo o simplemente porque ese humo, que no quería ni pensar en lo que era, le estaba poseyendo de verdad.

"Sammy por favor." Intentó tirar de él, pero Sam no se movió. Tuvo ganas de pegarle, tal vez así conseguiría recuperarle, pero no podía, ya le había golpeado demasiadas veces durante los últimos días, como para volver a hacerlo ahora. No tenía fuerzas para eso, estaba cansado y tan sólo quería recuperar a su hermano pequeño.

Entonces lo hizo, era la única solución. Tal vez no era ni siquiera una solución, pero tenía que intentar hacer algo. Le besó, lo hizo con todas su fuerzas, con toda la pasión que logró encontrar en su interior, apartando el miedo y desasosiego del momento. Le besó hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta sentir que las piernas le fallaban y que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

"Vuelve conmigo." Le dijo al oído tras separar sus labios de la boca de Sam. "Vuelve a ser mi pequeño Sammy."

De repente los brazos de Sam le rodearon el cuerpo, aprisionaron su cintura como si de una trampa para animales salvajes se tratara. Aunque hubiera querido soltarse, no lo hubiera conseguido.

Dean esperó un momento, pues aquello podía ser una ilusión creada por el demonio que había intentado entrar en su hermano para capturarle. Pero estaba cansado, luchar ya no era una opción y si tenía que morir en ese momento, que fueran en brazos de su hermano, arropado por la única persona que realmente le había entendido siempre.

"Dean, tengo miedo." Dijo por Sam susurrando a su hermano al oído. "Prométeme que no vas a dejarme solo."

"Nunca, sabes que nunca te dejaré, aunque sea lo último que haga." Sam apretó todavía más su cuerpo contra el de su hermano y le besó con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"Dilo Sam."

"¿Decir el que?"

Dean tomó ambas manos de su hermano entre las suyas y sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sam vio a un Dean totalmente sincero, en sus ojos no estaba esa picardía de las noches de pasión que habían disfrutado juntos o ese brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando le gastaba alguna broma. No, lo que Sam vio en los ojos de su hermano, mientras lo segundos pasaban sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, fue total y absoluta sinceridad de un hombre enamorado.

"Si, quiero." Dean lo dijo de repente, con tanta seguridad que cogió por sorpresa a Sam. El pequeño de los hermanos Winchester, jamás se hubiera imaginado a su hermano diciendo eso de verdad y mucho menos cuando la persona a la que iba dirigido era a él. Hacía meses que lo deseaba, pero jamás lo había visto con lo algo real. "Sam míranos, es posible que en menos de cinco minutos estemos muertos. Estamos en una capilla y es el momento oportuno, tal vez el último que tengamos para decirlo. Vamos Sam, porque yo… Si quiero."

Sam todavía tenía el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se encontraron por fin, Dean le sonreía con cariño y su mirada estaba llena de amor, Dean estaba allí con él, podía haberle dejado solo con sus errores y luego haber deshecho el desastre que el mismo había causado al despertar a Lucifer.

Pero no, Dean estaba entre sus brazos, le acariciaba el rostro con una mano suave, que poco tenía que ver en ese momento con la mano que solía empuñar las armas con las que mataban a los demonios.

Le había dicho que le quería y ahora le estaba proponiendo cerrar un pacto de amor que podía durar cinco minutos o para el resto de sus vidas, si conseguía salvar el pellejo en esa ocasión. ¿Qué más podía pedir Sam por parte de la persona amada?

"Dean, te quiero y no puedo pensar en otra persona con la que estar durante el resto de mi vida, por muy corta que sea." Mientras Dean escuchaba, vio que el humo se apartó durante un momento de la puerta, parecía que estaba tomando una forma, pero al menos eso les daba una posibilidad para salir de allí.

"Sam."

"¿Si?" Sam sonrió, esperando un beso, una caricia algo que fuera con el momento de sinceridad y romanticismo que estaban teniendo, pero en lugar de eso, Dean hizo fuerza, se separó de él y le cogió una mano.

"¡Corre!" Dean tiró de su hermano y fue hacia la puerta. El humo parecía no haberles visto, pues seguía demasiado entretenido en lo que estuviera haciendo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, Dean vio que se asemejaba a un hombre, aunque en su cabeza todavía no había un rostro definido.

Cerró la puerta, no quería ver donde terminaba aquello; sacó el pequeño saco de sal y la echó por el borde la puerta. Sabía que eso no le detendría por mucho tiempo, pero al menos les daba una pequeña ventaja, tal vez unos minutos para reponerse.

Apoyó la espalda en ella y resopló con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Seguían vivos, tal vez eso tan solo les había dado unos pocos minutos más porque si aquella cosa era realmente Lucifer, una puerta endeble no le iba a detener. Pero al menos estaban vivos, los dos estaban vivos y todavía juntos.

Dean abrió los ojos al notar el enorme cuerpo de su hermano sobre él aprisionándolo contra la puerta. Su boca le estaba besando el cuello con tranquilidad, como si al otro lado de la puerta no estuviera el peor demonio de todos los tiempos.

"Sam…" Suspiró Dean, después de más de un año juntos, todavía no era capaz de sobreponerse y no dejarse llevar por los coqueteos de Sam y mucho menos de esa boca que cuando le besaba hacia que todo el mundo y cualquier Apocalipsis fuera totalmente irrelevante.

"No me has dejado contestar." Sam metió una pierna entra los dos de su hermano y deslizó un dedo sobre el pecho de Dean, haciendo dibujos sin sentido. Le vio morderse el labio; estaba seguro que si Lucifer no estuviera tras esa puerta le estaría quitando la ropa en ese mismo momento y lugar.

"No hace falta que lo hagas si no quieres. Creía que íbamos a morir allí y tenía que decírtelo." ¿Y si ese humo había penetrado en su hermano y el había poseído? ¿Y si le obligaba a decirle que no le quería, que le odiaba incluso? Ese no sería Sam, pero su rostro y su voz seguirían haciéndole ver a su pequeño Sammy. Por eso, no estaba seguro si quería oír lo que tenía que decirle.

"No tengas miedo Dean ¿Acaso piensas que estos ojos te mentirían? Si no quisiera decir "si quiero" ¿Crees que desearía besarte hasta el fin de los días y hacer el amor contigo hasta morir exhausto? Te quiero Dean, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, daría mi vida por ti y moriré en el mismo momento en el tu mueras."

"Oh Sam. Había deseado con todo mi corazón que el momento en el que nos diéramos el si quiero fuera especial, el día más importante de tu vida. Y míranos, como siempre a punto de morir, como siempre luchando con un demonio, como siempre, pensando que ha llegado el final. Ni si quiera había preparado unos votos."

"Pues yo te acabo decir los míos." Sam sonrío como un niño al que acababan de descubrir haciendo alguna travesura. "Quería haberlos mejorado, pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo." Dean apartó la mirada totalmente avergonzado, incapaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Sam se dio cuenta un momento más tarde, por lo que tomó el rostro de su hermano con una mano e hizo que le mirara a la cara. "Dean ¿que ocurre?"

"Sam, yo… sabes que no he sido nunca muy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos." Sam notó que las manos de su hermano se agarrotaban con fuerza y clavaba los dedos sobre sus caderas. "No sabes los ratos que he pasado intentando sacar unos votos para decirte. Pero no he podido."

"¿Crees que con todo lo que ha pasado me importa que no hayas escrito tus votos? Estás aquí, me has pedido que me casara contigo mientras Lucifer estaba saliendo del infierno por miedo a que muriéramos antes de hacerlo y te preocupas por tus votos. Dean…"

"No, lo digo en serio, siempre quiero decirte tantas cosas y al final, para ocultar mi incapacidad acabamos haciendo el amor y no te digo lo que realmente significas para mi." Dean miró a su hermano a los ojos y por un momento todo parecía sencillo.

Tal vez fuera la seguridad que por muy cursi que fuera a sonar todo aquello, Sam no lo recordaría porque estaban a punto de morir o porque llegados al fin del mundo no importaba parecer excesivamente sentimental.

"Te quiero y no me imagino la vida sin tenerte cerca para apoyarme y quererme. Me da igual la eternidad en el infierno, otra vez, si lo que me espera aquí está lejos de ti." Dean se cayó un momento al escuchar un fuerte estruendo al otro lado de la puerta. El final se acercaba, ya no había dudas.

"Toda la vida he cuidado de mi hermano pequeño, de ti Sam, he entregado mi futuro a cambio de tu bienestar y nunca me he arrepentido. No quiero echar el tiempo atrás, no quiero intentarlo de nuevo, no quiero segundas oportunidades, no si eso significa perderte. Si, quiero casarme contigo y si la vida que nos espera juntos dura dos segundos, pasarlos entre tus brazos, merecerá la pena."

Dean no se había percatado de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hermano, había estado tan concentrado en decir las palabras exactas que estaban en su pensamientos, quería reflejar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por si era la última oportunidad que tenía de hacerlo y quería hacerlo bien.

"Si quiero, Dean quiero casarme contigo y cuando todo esto acabe quiero que todo el mundo sepa que el amor de vida ha sido siempre mi ángel guardián." Se besaron de nuevo, sellaron sus bocas y también un pacto de amor eterno.

"Puede que no apruebe lo que estáis haciendo, pero ¿Qué tal si venís conmigo y dejáis para más tarde vuestra demostración de amor?" Lo dos se volvieron mirando a Castiel, que les hablaba desde el final del pasillo.

"Cas, creía que los arcángeles te habrían freído las alas." Dijo Dean, más feliz que nunca de ver al ángel. Castiel ni dijo nada, aunque en realidad estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse al sentido del humor de Dean y esperó. "Sam, creo que es hora de irnos."

"¿Y Lucifer?"

"Primero salvamos el cuello, preparamos una ofensiva y luego nos cargamos a ese bastardo antes de que acabe con toda la humanidad." Dean besó con rapidez a Sam y tomando otra vez su mano echó a correr hacia Castiel. Parecía que después de todo, todavía tendrían alguna oportunidad para celebrar una luna de miel.


	43. Principe azul

"Sammy te lo digo por última vez, puedo caminar, sólo han sido un par de golpes, nada más allá de lo habitual." Dean intentó levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero las manos de su hermano lo sujetaron con fuerza y no le dejaron hacerlo.

"Claro, por eso, quedaste inconsciente con una conmoción y te has despertado un día más tarde en el hospital. Un par de golpes, por supuesto."

"No te pongas sarcástico conmigo hermanito, para eso ya estoy yo." Dean volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, pero entre el dolor por el esguince, que según él no había sido nada y Sam no dejándole moverse, quedó sentado en la silla. "Espero que no me hagas llegar sentado en esta silla hasta el parking."

Sam no contestó, no iba a seguir el juego de su hermano, sabía lo que le había dicho el médico, Dean tenía que seguir un reposo casi absoluto para recuperarse. Ya lo había pasado bastante mal viéndolo caer al suelo, tras el golpe propinado por el demonio.

La criatura se le había escapado, había dejado de prestarle atención y había conseguido huir, pero en ese momento le daba exactamente igual. Dean había salido herido, había quedado inconsciente y aunque no fuera a decirle nada, para no escuchar las bromas persistentes y continuadas de su hermano, cuidar de él era lo más importante para Sam.

"Sam por favor, aunque no lo creas sigo teniendo mi orgullo y mi dignidad y salir en silla de ruedas de un hospital. Ya tengo bastante con que no me dejes conducir por tener la muñeca dislocada, pero encima esto."

"¿Podrías callarte?" Sam se agachó frente a Dean, se arrodilló y lo miró a la cara con ojos de cordero degollado. Sus manos se apoyaron temblorosas sobre las rodillas de su hermano y contó hasta cinco antes de seguir hablando; pues Dean se había quedado cayado completamente sorprendido por su reacción. "Ahora mismo me da igual tu orgullo, me importa una mierda tu dignidad y las ganas que tengas de conducir hasta la habitación."

Agachó la mirada, llevaba mucho tiempo guardando aquello en su interior y nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a Dean por miedo a que pensaran que una cursilería, pero después de haber estado a punto de verlo morir, por enésima vez, decidió que era el momento de ser completamente sincero.

"Ya no se cuantas veces he pensando que te perdía, no se cuantas he dicho que no saldrías de esa o cuantas he tenido que verte herido. ¿y sabes que? No puedo hacer como que no pasa nada, no puedo dejar que te sacrifiques siempre por mi. Porque al fin y al cabo, si eres mi hermano mayor y por eso, te ves obligado a protegerme. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta todavía" Sam miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie le escuchara." También eres mi novio y en esa categoría, creo que somos completamente iguales. Así que por favor, deja de jugarte la vida por mi." Se acercó a Dean, sin preocuparse en ese momento si alguien les vigilaba o les estaba mirando. Simplemente se acercó a su rostro y le besó con dulzura. "Con un par de veces que te mueras por mi, creo que ya he cubierto el cupo."

Dean no había dicho nada, le había estado escuchando en silencio, contemplando su semblante triste cuando se acordaba de las veces que había salido herido, su expresión asustada cuando pensaba que podía volver a perderlo y sobretodo su rostro que parecía brillar con luz propia cuando hablaba de él como su novio.

"¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?" Preguntó Dean con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Sam tan sólo asintió, pues ya había dicho mucho. "Me duele."

"¿El que?"

"La pierna, aunque lo de la muñeca y la cabeza es peor, creo que no vendrá nada mal acostarme pronto hoy." De nuevo Sam le besó cariñosamente y sin más dilación se levantó y comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas de su hermano.

Gracias a que no podía verle, Dean sonrió agradecido. Nunca se le había dado bien pedir ayuda y mucho menos demostrar el dolor por una herida, pero justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que Sam tenía razón, no estaba hablando con su hermano pequeño, no se trataba tan sólo del pequeño Sammy al que él debía cuidar. Si no que era Sam, su novio, su amante, la única persona que de verdad le entendía, la única sin la que no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Un par de enfermeras los miraron en cuanto llegaron al parking, se echaron a reír y cuchichearon algo, sin quitarles la vista de encima a ninguno de los dos. Dean gruñó mirándolas, pero al sentir las manos acogedoras de su hermano bajando por su pecho y el roce de su cabello sobre la mejilla, se le paso.

"Más bien creo que tienen celos. Seguro que no tienen a nadie que las mime como yo hago contigo." Le besó en la mejilla, sin dejar de mirar a las dos enfermeras y sonrió triunfante, pues él había conseguido y sabía que era suyo, lo que ellas llevaban esperando toda su vida. Su verdadero príncipe azul.

Tal vez no era lo que solía entender por príncipe azul, tal vez no era todo lo delicado y atento que se podía esperar y lo de bailar al final de la película con la princesa, o en este caso el príncipe, tampoco encajaba con él. Pero había cosas, cosas que a lo mejor tan sólo las podía ver Sam, porque Dean se lo permitía, pero eran cosas que a él le volvían loco.

Su principe azul, aunque parecía algo verde de vez en cuando, era muy atractivo, mucho más que la mayoría de los hombres. Como Sam no podía ser más tierno, cuando quiera y sincero, cuando Sam insistía.

Tenía un tremendo sentido del humor, el típico entre hermanos que, porque negarlo a esas alturas, a Sam también le gustaba. Sus competiciones por la broma más gorda, por la más bestia incluso, eran uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque Sam no lo iba a reconocer nunca.

Adoraba su sonrisa, tanto la que le mostraba al despertarse por la mañana, enroscado entre los brazos y las piernas de Sam, como la que le decía que la hamburguesa que se estaba comiendo estaba deliciosa, como la que daba a entender sin palabra alguna, que la noche iba a ser memorable en la cama o donde fuera, por no hablar por la que enseñaba cuando iban de cacería, cuando hacía días que no tenían una buena cacería.

Dean tenía tantas facetas y tan pocas personas a las que quería enseñarle todas, por no decir que Sam era el único. Bobby se acercaba bastante, pero en lo que se refería a la parte sentimental, el curtido cazador no era su tipo.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?" Preguntó Dean mientras Sam le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama del hotel. "Apenas has dicho nada de camino aquí, pero no has parado de reírte."

"Nada, es sólo que estaba recordando…" No iba a decir que estaba pensando en él, no quería que Dean se empezara a meter con él y a decirle que estaba colgado por él, que no podía estar tan enamorado… cuando Sam sabía que a Dean le ocurría lo mismo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Por eso, sin llegar a terminar lo que estaba diciendo, se recostó sobre Dean y comenzó a besarle. Se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios lentamente, quería que Dean se olvidara de su pregunta, por lo que puso mayor énfasis en devorarle la boca con avidez hasta escucharlo suspirar.

Dean gimió, pero no se trato tanto de placer como de dolor por la postura que tenía y porque Sam tenía cogida su muñeca con demasiada fuerza. Como si se estuviera quemando, Sam se apartó rápidamente.

"Dean, lo siento, no pretendia…"

"No pasa nada, no soy de cristal, puedo soportar…"

"No te atrevas a decir que soportas bien el dolor, porque el rollo masoquista no me va, deberías saberlo a estas alturas." Sin moverse, pues ahora que se había vuelto a tumbar estaba mucho más cómodo, Dean rozó el brazo de su hermano con los dedos de su mano.

"Sam vamos, no te pongas así." Aunque le dolían las costillas, se movió hasta apoyar las dos piernas sobre los muslos de su hermano y sonrió. "No pretenderás quedarte lejos de mi hasta que el médico me de el alta ¿verdad?" Dean hizo un puchero que consiguió hacer reír a su hermano.

Por fin, las manos de Sam se deslizaron por las piernas de Dean, desde el pie hasta la cintura donde comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. "Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado a partir de ahora, que vamos a turnarnos en hacer locuras por salvar al otro." Dijo Sam mientras sacó el cinturón de su hermano y lo tiró al suelo.

"Vale tu ganas, pero cuando…"

Sam se deslizó por la cama hasta ponerse a la misma altura que su hermano y le tomó la cara con decisión. "No hay peros que valgan, ni excepciones ni casos especiales." Le besó con rudeza, ante lo que Dean no se quejó. "Creía que lo habías aceptado antes, somos iguales y como tales luchamos juntos hombro con hombro."

"Hombro con hombro." Repitió Dean con voz sensual, mientras subía su mano por la espalda de Sam hasta su hombro y comenzó a masajearle. "Somos iguales." Pese al dolor en la muñeca, Dean bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Sam y lo escuchó suspirar. "Si me lo permites si que hay un pero."

"Dean… Muy bien cual es tu pero." Con un movimiento seco, Dean tumbó a Sam en la cama, incluso estando herido, cuando le cogía por sorpresa, Dean era mejor luchador que su hermano y se colocó encima.

"Cuando estamos en la cama no somos iguales."

"No me vengas con esas Dean, a ti te gustan las dos cosas." Haciendo caso omiso al dolor en las costillas y a los tambores que tenía en su cabeza, Dean se recostó sobre su hermano.

"Se perfectamente lo que me gusta, pero también se lo que prefiero." El dolor comenzó a hacerse insoportable, por lo que, muy a su pesar, no le quedó más remedio que pedir ayuda.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Sam al verle cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar más rápido de lo normal.

"Me has pedido sinceridad. Vale, necesito dormir, lo siento pero creo que esta noche no voy a poder…" Las manos de Sam dejaron de ser rudas y activamente sexuales, para transformarse en algo cálido y tierno.

Sin contestar, se levantó y dejó que Dean se apoyara en él. Lo tumbó en la cama y tras quitarle la ropa, lo cubrió con la colcha. Su hermano no dijo nada, no se burló, no se hizo el duro, nada, se quedó allí dolorido, cansado y derrotado, pero sobretodo, necesitado de una cosa.

Posiblemente no tendrían comunicación mental, pero había algo mucho más grande que los unía y hacía que los dos supiereran lo que el otro pesaba. Por eso, sin decir nada dejando que el silencio de la habitación los arropara, Sam le entregó un vaso de agua y una pastilla que Dean se tomó su rechistar.

Finalmente, Sam se tumbó junto a su hermano y esperó a que este cerrara los ojos, a que se quedara dormido y tranquilo, a que cayera la noche y a que se hiciera otra vez de de día, sin dejar de mirarle, sin dejar de protegerle. Estaba cansado, mucho, agotado incluso, pero Dean estaba mucho mejor. Por una vez su príncipe azul había necesitado ayuda y él tal vez otro príncipe azul, si Dean quisiera reconocerlo, había estado allí para ayudarle.


	44. Velada romántica

Sm nunca había pensado en ello; pero al entrar en la habitación, completamente cubierto de polvo, empapado por la lluvia como un gato callejero sin refugio y con la única intención de meterse en la cama para dormir durante toda la noche, el menor de los hermanos Winchester decidió que había una expresión maldita en su existencia como cazador.

"Velada romántica."

Definitivamente no era posible tener una y mucho menos cuando su pareja de la noche era Dean. Su hermano podía ser un romántico pero pocas veces, que más se parecían a ninguna, se atrevía a reconocerlo. Podía dar los besos más excitantes, los que más llenos de sentimientos estaban, los que una persona jamás olvidaría, pero cuando llevaba la hora de decir las cosas abiertamente, Dean se cerraba en banda y decidía cambiar de tema.

"¿Quieres una velada romántica? Sam estas hablando de nosotros, no tenemos tiempo para noches románticas, velas, música de Glen Miller…"

"Cole Porter, pensaba que ya lo sabías." Dijo Sam con todo divertido. "Dean, un día, sólo un día." Como siempre aquellos ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado mirándole fijamente, le hicieron perder la decisión. "Tal vez esta noche no nos ataque ningún demonio y a loo mejor los vampiros estén en huelga de comer gente. Además, no es noche de hombres lobo. Así que dime que es lo que puede pasar a para nos arruine la noche."

Sam se cruzó de brazos, estaba convencido de que lo iba a conseguir, al fin y al cabo lo llevaba planeando durante días, la música, lo que iba a ponerse, incluso las fresas con nata que iba a comprar de vuelta a la habitación, aunque no se lo fuera a confesar a su hermano para no sonar demasiado gay. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado para aquella noche y nada podía fallar, siempre y cuando no fuera terminarse el mundo en ese mismo momento.

"No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que acepte ¿verdad?" Sam negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que detrás de aquella respuesta molesta por parte de su hermano, había unas ganas tremendas de pasar una noche tranquila con él, como si por una vez, por una sola noche, fueran una pareja casi completamente normal. "Bueno, pues tu ganas, como siempre, pero no vas a conseguir que…"

"Se lo que vas a o no vas a hacer, así que no te hagas el machoman conmigo y piensa en lo bien que lo vamos a pasar." Sam se acercó a su hermano, rodeó su cintura y pegó los dos cuerpos como si se hubieran convertido en un uno solo.

Notó la respiración de Dean sobre su rostro, cada vez más rápida, justo como a él le gustaba, nervioso por notarlo tan cerca y que Sam no hiciera nada más, con ganas de besarle, pero manteniéndose en silencio para no romper el momento.

"Porque está noche, Dean, vas a disfrutar como nunca de una cita conmigo." Le dijo al oído para luego deslizar los labios por la mejilla de su hermano y llegar hasta su boca. "Un buen restaurante donde nadie sabe que somos hermanos y podemos comportarnos como una pareja que se quiere, luego volvemos a la habitación y bueno, ya sabes que las noches pueden ser muy largas…"

Dean sonrío y se mordió el labio. La mano de su hermano sobre su nuca le hizo estremecerse y aunque intentó que no se notara no lo logró y Sam le devolvió una sonrisa triunfal.

Sin decir nada más Sam se separó de su hermano. Dean sintió que las piernas le fallaban y por un momento se preguntó como era posible que Sam siempre lo consiguiera, que consiguiera sacar de él todas sus emociones, todas aquellas sensaciones que ninguna mujer había conseguido ver en él, Dean se volvía todo un sentimental con su hermano, aunque intentaría no decirlo nunca.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, todavía podía notar las manos de Sam alrededor su cintura, sobre su cuello, recorriendo su espalda, su voz junto a su oído. Sam era demasiado como para dejar de pensar en él ni por un segundo. Pensar que todavía quedaban horas para la noche, se le hacía casi insoportable y Sam lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente y se divertía.

Adoraba verlo mirar el reloj en silencio cada cinco minutos, comprobar que el coche tenía suficiente combustible para poder llevarlos de vuelta al hotel, que no había ninguna amenaza sobrenatural y que todo ello lo hiciera para que la noche fuera perfecta; siempre y cuando Sam no se enterara.

Siempre y cuando Dean no se diera cuenta de la mirada de su hermana sobre él, admirándole con tanto cariño, por ser un romántico a escondidas.

"¿Qué, volvemos a la habitación o todavía quieres darles envidia a las chicas de la despedida de soltera?" Preguntó Dean tras besar la mejilla de su hermano.

"¿De que estás hablando?, no me he fijado en esas chicas y además si esas desesperadas están deseando que les hagas el striptess de la noche, ¡Espero que se vayan buscando a otro!" Terminó diciendo Sam lo suficientemente alto para que las seis mujeres de la otra mesa le escucharan perfectamente. "Porque te lo he dicho esta mañana, Dean, esta noche eres sólo mío."

Sam deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y un momento más tarde, Dean dio un respingo, se volvió hacia su hermano y le besó en los labios. "Eres todo un descarado esta noche Sam." Volvió a dar un respingo, pero esta vez no pudo evitar suspirar al mismo tiempo. Agarró con fuerza la servilleta para que no se le notara demasiado lo que la mano de su hermano le estaba provocando.

"Todavía no has visto nada." Le susurró Sam mientras continuaba oyéndole respirar con fuerza.

"Creo que este es un buen momento para marcharnos." Dijo por fin Dean, pues sabía que no podría controlarse por mucho más tiempo si Sam seguía tocándole de esa forma.

- o -

"Ves como no ha sido tan malo. Lo hemos pasado bien, la camarera ha intentado ligar contigo, yo he marcado mi territorio, nos hemos besado delante de todo el mundo y nadie ha resultado herido."

Sam apretó el cuerpo de su hermano contra el Impala, hasta que consiguió que Dean se sentara sobre la carrocería. Se colocó entre sus piernas y volvió a besarle, mucho más apasionadamente esta vez.

"Vamos a la habitación, que todavía tienes mucho que aprender de mi, hermanito. No creas que por hacerme un par de carantoñas y por meterme mano como si nada, vas a conseguir hacerte con mi voluntad." Dean sujetó el rostro de Sam con una mano y lo miró a los ojos. Le tomó la barbilla con dulzura y dejó que sus ojos verdes hicieran el resto del trabajo.

Aunque le fue bastante difícil, Sam consiguió formar en su mente las palabras necesarias para decirle un mensaje con sentido a su hermano, apartando por un momento aquella mirada verde que conseguía hipnotizarle siempre.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti." También consiguió separarse, aunque Dean no se lo puso fácil para deshacer el nudo que había creado con sus piernas para retenerlo. Sam se metió en el coche y salió un momento más tarde. "Cierra los ojos."

Obediente como no lo era con nadie más, Dean le hizo caso y un instante más tarde notó algo frío sobre sus labios. Abrió la boca y su lengua recorrió la superficie, que resultó ser dulce. Sam dejó que Dean degustara la nata que llevaba en el dedo y esperó, para luego ofrecerle una fresa.

"Mmmm. Hacía mucho que no comía fresas… con nata, dios mío Sammy, esto está…" Pero no terminó de hablar, pues antes de poder hacerlo, Sam le cerró la boca con un beso, mezclado con el sabor de la fresa y la nata que el mismo se había comido.

La mezcla de sabores fue increíble, todas aquellas apreciaciones del dulce, incluyendo el sabor de su propio hermano estaba delicioso. De nuevo, un dedo llegó a sus labios y lo devoró, junto con la nata que lo envolvía.

"¿Ves como no está tan mal una velada romántica?"

Un momento después Sam se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, pues sin poder llegar a reaccionar, algo lo lanzó al suelo y a punto estuvo de caer por el terraplén que había detrás del Impala. Se agarró a una raíz y miró abajo, la caída hubiera sido mucho peor.

"Sammy ¿estás bien?"

"Si ¿pero que ha sido eso?" Preguntó mientras se intentaba poner en pie.

Dean no le contestó, tan sólo lo escuchó decir ciertos insultos y lo vio correr hasta la parte trasera del coche. "¿Dean?" Le costó más de lo que había creído mantenerse seguro al borde del terraplén, pero cuando lo consiguió algo se acercó a él, unas garras intentaron golpearle, pero se movió con rapidez y se apartó. Con una patada apartó a aquella cosa el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas. "¿Dean?"

"Ya voy, ya voy. Sólo estoy buscando la mejor forma de deshacerme de duende furioso."

"¿Cómo dices? A mi eso no me parece un duende. Más bien diría que se trata de un perro salvaje." La criatura se lanzó otra vez hacía él, pero se dejó caer de espaldas y fue reculando por el suelo. "Si quieres acabar con un duende sólo necesitas un buen conjuro para alejarlo nunca más volverá."

"No tengo tiempo para pensar en conjuros ahora mismo." Aunque estaba en el suelo, Sam vio los zapatos de su hermano justo en el momento preciso para apartarse y que no le disparara él."

"Creo que un poco de agua bendita, mezclada con sal gruesa y este pequeño regalo de diente de león que no les gusta nada a algunas de estas criaturas, creo que nos lo quitaremos de encima, al menos hasta mañana."

Todo pasó muy rápido, el disparo, el duende saltando sobre Sam, este apartándose de su hermano, pero no pudiendo hacerlo del golpe del duende.

Su padre les había hablado muchas veces de los duendes, que como tales duendes no existían, si no que se trataba de tantos tipos de criaturas distintas que era difícil diferenciarlos. Les dijo que podían ser los mejores amigos del hombre, pero que cuando tenían un mal día, era mejor no ponerse en su camino y eso era justo lo que ellos habían hecho.

John les había dicho que aquellos seres eran mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaba y que eso siempre jugaba a su favor, pues la gente se confiaba con ellos. Eso mismo es lo que había hecho Sam ahora, por lo que permitió que para su hermano pudiera disparar a la criatura, esta le golpeara y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba rodando colina abajo, hasta llegar al río y caer al agua.

"¡Sam!" Gritó Dean, pero esperó un momento comprobando que aquella sombra negra salía corriendo mientras gritaba algo que Dean no pudo comprender bien, sobre su casa.

"Estoy bien, ningún hueso roto pero el orgullo por los suelos." Dean lo miró desde arriba y entonces lo vio. Miró a la derecha y vio el árbol que estaba justo al lado de Impala, un abeto, justo donde ciertas leyendas decían que vivían los duendes.

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió. "Ahora mismo voy a echarte una mano, pero que sepas que acabamos de convertirnos en okupas de la casa de un duende."

"Dean deja de decir tonterías y ven ayudarme que empiezo a darme cuenta que esto no es exactamente un río, sino más bien un vertedero de las cloacas." Protestó Sam.

Definitivamente las veladas románticas no eran cosa de Sam y mientras Dean le ayudaba a volver al coche riéndose y gastándole bromas que el menor de los hemanos no quería escuchar, decidió no volver a usar nunca la fatídica expresión.

"Velada romántica."


	45. En la oscuridad de la habitación

No estaba seguro, pero tal vez se había quedado dormido. Tal vez aquel terrible dolor de cabeza había podido con él y al final había terminado por dormirse. El paño húmedo le despertó y le hizo abrir los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, pues era la única forma de no sentir que algo le estaba destrozando la cabeza.

"Perdona, no quería molestarte." La voz de su hermano, que apenas fue un susurró sonó como si saliera de un enorme altavoz. Dean gruñó.

Tan sólo había una cosa que no le gustaba a Dean haber heredado de su madre, sus horribles jaquecas. Hacía mucho que no tenía una, con todo el tema del Apocalipsis, la posibilidad de perder a Sam en el bando equivocado y todo aquello de los ángeles, no había tenido tiempo para otra cosa.

"¿Qué tal la cabeza?"

"¿A parte de que me gustaría arrancármela y tirarla por un puente? Genial, absolutamente genial."

Con movimientos torpes y tremendamente dolorosos, Dean consiguió darse la vuelta en al cama, pero por mucho que lo intentaba y la buscaba, no había ninguna postura con la que el dolor fuera menos intenso.

"Papá me habló de los dolores de cabeza de mamá cuando tuviste el primero. Dijo que hasta en eso te parecías a ella." Sam se sentó en la cama. Ni siquiera encendió la luz de la mesilla, pues sabía que eso no le haría ningún buen a su hermano. "Estuviste dormitando durante todo un día. Por eso no pudimos cazar al vampiro de Minneapolis, pero a papá le dio igual. Tan duro que parecía para unas cosas y cuando nos pasaba algo a nosotros…"

"Por favor Sam deja las viejas historias familiares."

Por si fuera poco, Dean tenía el estómago revuelto y sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría vomitando. Sam se quedó silencio, tan sólo mirándole, mientras deslizaba la mano por su brazo para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor, aunque no era una tara fácil en absoluto.

"Dime que papá tenía un remedio infalible para el dolor de mamá y que me lo daba cuando me ocurría a mi." Sam sonrio. No es que le gustara escuchar a su hermano hablar como un niño asustado y verlo acurrucado en la cama como un cachorrillo muerto de frío le gustara.

Pero se había preguntado tantas veces porque Dean se negaba a mostrar su debilidad cuando estaba enfermo o cuando estaba tan cansado que le decía que condujera él, con la excusa de no acaparar demasiado el coche.

Ahora al menos no tenía otra posibilidad más que permanecer allí tumbado y dejar que Sam hiciera lo mejor por él y le cuidara.

"Creo que su único remedio era estar a su lado y hacerle sentir lo mejor posible, hasta que pasaba."

"Genial." Contestó Dean, molesto por tener que pasar por aquello. Se dio la vuelta, pero lo hizo con un movimiento que resultó ser demasiado violento. Se quejó ante los pinchazos en las sienes y sin darse cuenta, agarró la mano de Sam con fuerza.

"Sabes, papá me dijo que se tumbaba a su lado, se quedaba en silencio y la abrazaba, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo. Me dijo que alguna vez la escuchó suspirar, que eso le hacía sentir bien." Dean el miró con los ojos entreabiertos, pues no podía mantenerlos abiertos por completo.

Tiró de la mano de Sam y la llevó hasta su vientre. Su hermano comprendió el mensaje y tal y como acababa de decir, se tumbó a su lado, cubrió los cuerpos de los dos con la manta de la cama y le abrazó.

Le besó el cuello, justo detrás de la oreja, donde sabía que a Dean siempre le gustaba y deslizó los dedos hasta la nuca de su hermano. Aquello siempre le hacía cosquillas, pero al mismo tiempo le relajaba.

Ahora Dean estaba tenso, todo su cuerpo agarrotado y en tensión. Cerró con tanta fuerza el puño alrededor de la mano de Sam, que este no pudo evitar protestar, pero Dean no se dio cuenta pues alguien, que no podía ser de este mundo, le estaba destrozando la cabeza.

"Shhhh, ya está, todo va bien." Le dijo Sam al oído, sin tener muy claro si eso le ayudaba a su hermano o no, pero Dean no se quejó. "Papá le decía a mamá que le quería, que nada podría separarlos y que un dolor de cabeza no era más que un mal momento pasajero."

Dean volvió a gruñir. Por muchas heridas que hubiera tenido cazando, huesos rotos o disparos de bala, no creyó que nada fuera comparable con eso, frente a lo que no había manera de luchar y frente a lo que tan sólo podía esperar que se pasara.

Aunque no dijo nada, pues no era el momento de hacerlo, Sam lo estaba pasando fatal. Siempre le costaba demasiado, quedarse quieto, pasivo ante los dolores de su hermano. No tenía problemas en atenderle cuando tenía aun fractura y no quería ir al hospital o cuando algún policía le había disparado y no había querido ir a urgencias para no tener que dar explicaciones. Pero quedarse a su lado, mirarle si poder hacer nada y esperar a que el mal momento pasara, era mucho más de lo que normalmente podía aguantar.

"Dime otra vez lo que papá le decía a mamá." Una mano excesivamente temblorosa se posó sobre la cadera de Sam y apretó su cuerpo al Dean.

"Te quiero y ningún dolor de cabeza va a hacer que me separé de ti esta noche." Dean sonrió, ya se estaba imaginando a su padre susurrándole al oído a su madre, igual que lo estaba haciendo ahora Sam con él. "Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase."

"Papá siempre fue un romántico después de todo." Sam movió su mano hasta la frente de Dean y comenzó a masajearle las sienes.

Su hermano comenzó a emitir un pequeño ruidito que se parecía bastante a un gato ronroneando. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pues más de una noche, Sam se había quedado despierto, con Dean apoyado sobre él durmiendo, después de una cacería agotadora y una intensa noche de sexo y lo había hecho, el mismo ruidito que le decía a Sam a que su hermano estaba a gusto entre sus brazos.

"Y ahora que estamos en medio del Apocalipsis no nos vamos a dejar vencer por un dolor de cabeza."

Dean carraspeó para evitar las ganas de vomitar y no romper aquel momento, que aunque en otro momento podría haber parecido excesivamente, pero que entonces le encantaba.

"No sabía que papá le hablara del fin del mundo."

Sam sonrió, se sorprendía de que Dean siempre estuviera de buen humor, incluso cuando se sentía peor. "Eso te ha sido cosa mía, tonto y no te hagas el ingenuo que sabes que es cierto."

Al notar que Dean comenzaba o al menos intentaba darse la vuelta en la cama, le ayudó y sin decir nada impulsó su cuerpo con la mano que lo sostenía hasta que encontró su rostro en la oscuridad. Deslizó un dedo sobre los labio de Dean y este sonrió.

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

Dean nuevo, una punzada en la cabeza, de nuevo las ganas de vomitar y de un nuevo una protesta ahogada. Sin embargo, Dean no dijo nada y en su lugar, tan sólo apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano y respiró con fuerza.

"Por estar aquí cuando podrías estar cazando alguna criatura o llamando a alguna chica del bar de anoche."

"¿Llamar a alguna chica? Te recuerdo que hace más de un año que no llamo a nadie, que no tengo ninguna y que no me fijo en nadie en los bares." Por primera vez en muchas horas, el susurro en su oído no terminó destrozarle la cabeza a Dean, por lo que se quedó completamente quieto, escuchándole y sintiendo las manos de Sam sobre su espalda. "¿Crees que ahora que quedan menos de ochos días par que diga "si quiero" voy a enrollarme con alguien?"

"Dilo otra vez."

"¿Decir el que?"

"Si quiero." De repente Dean comenzó a gemir, pero Sam estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con eso. El dolor era intenso, demasiado como para soportarlo y al mismo tiempo permanecer despierto. Apretó las uñas contra la espalda de Sam, aún a pesar de hacerle daño, pero Sam dijo nada, tan sólo se mordió el labio.

¿Era poco correcto, sentirse excitado por las manos de Dean cuando este lo estaba pasando tan mal? Decidió mantenerse en silencio y esperar que Dean no se dioera cuenta de lo excitado que estaba.

"Si quiero." Dijo por fin.

Tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, Sam se levantó un momento y volvió a humedecer el paño para dejarlo sobre la frente de Dean. Su hermano protestó al perder su contacto físico pero estaba demasiado agotado como para decir nada.

"Recuerdo uno de los dolores de cabeza de mamá, supongo que debió ser el último. Me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina. Papá y mamá estaban en el sofá, ella con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de él. Recuerdo que me quedé escondido tras la puerta mirándoles. Siempre me encantaba ver lo mucho que se querían. Él la besó, como si de uno de esos príncipes de cuento se tratara y un momento más tarde, ella estaba dormida, acurrucada con él. desde entonces siempre imaginé que cuando tuviera una pareja estable, quería algo, así, decir en silencio todo lo que sentían y que una noche en el sofá fuera mejor que el momento más romántico."

"Ven." Sam ayudó Dean a incorporarse, aunque no pudo evitarle marearse al hacerlo. Por su suerte, las ganas de vomitar no fueron tan fuertes aquella vez y se pudo contener de nuevo.

Sam se sentó en la cama y sin decir nada, pues lo dos se comprendieron a la primera, Dean apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. No sabía si se trataba del recuerdo de su madre, que siempre le daba paz o si en realidad era la sensación de ser cuidado por Sam, lo que le hizo notar que el dolor se hacía más llevadero.

"Papá nunca tuvo conmigo la conversación sobre como besar." Dean sonrió dolorosamente, ante la confesión de su hermano. "Digamos que aprendí viéndote con aquellas chicas con las que te quedabas en el coche antes de entrar en casa." Continuó acariciándole la frente hasta ver que cerraba los ojos poco a poco.

Se inclinó sobre Dean y juntó los labios con los de su hermano. En un primer momento, Dean no reaccionó por lo que Sam pensó que se había quedado dormido. Volvió a besarle, depositó un tierno besó en la esquina de su boca y esperó. Dean volvió a sonreír.

"Creo que me empiezo a sentir mejor."

Sam deslizó los labios sobre los de Dean y esta vez su hermano si que reaccionó al besó suspirando. "Creo que ya se porque mamá se dormía así. No está mal Sammy para haber aprendido de mi no está nada mal." Intentó incorporarse para atrapar mejor los labios de su hermano pero mareado cayó otra vez sobre sus rodillas.

Aquello le hacía bien, la mano de Sam acariciando su frente y sus sienes, la otra sobre su vientre, como si de un calmante se tratara y sus labios sin despegarse de los suyos. No había mejor remedio para su dolor de cabeza.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Sam se dio cuenta que su hermano sabía quedado callado, completamente quieto y que su respiración era tranquila y sosegada. Se había quedado dormido y aunque sabía que aquella posición le costaría un buen dolor de espalda cuando Dean se despertara, nada le iba a hacer moverse y molestarle, mientras su hermano estuviera bien, él estaría bien.


	46. Ni ángel ni demonio, solos tu y yo

Apenas había dormido, pero tampoco es que necesitara hacerlo, contemplar a su hermano, durmiendo a su lado, enroscado con la ropa de la cama y descansando placenteramente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, era más de lo que necesitaba Dean para sentirse bien.

Sam estaba otra vez con él. había estado a punto de perderlo para siempre, entre ángeles y demonios, había visto aquel posible futuro en el que Lucifer ganaba la guerra y no hacía más que darle vueltas a que fuera posible o no que eso ocurriera, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Lucifer se apoderaba de su hermano para conseguirlo.

Pero no, con Sam junto a él, jamás podía ocurrir, lo cuidaría y protegería, como siempre había hecho, evitaría que nadie se acercara a él para hacerle daño o para llevarle al lado oscuro. Sam era suyo y nadie le pondría una mano encima.

El menor de los hermanos se removió en la cama y dijo algo en sueños que Dean no fue capaz de comprender, pero no le importó. Tan sólo se acurrucó más contra él; lo abrazó con más fuerza para que sintiera su cuerpo lo más cerca posible y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

"Todo va bien Sam, nadie nos molestará esta noche." Dean esperó que Castiel no apareciera sin avisar en mitad de la habitación y mucho menos que lo hiciera en los próximos minutos. "Sam, estaba tan perdido sin ti."

En el fondo aquello podía no ser cierto, en cierto modo, Dean se había sentido liberado al estar lejos de Sam, pero cada hora que pasaba lejos de Sam, Dean se sentía peor por no tenerlo cerca y sobretodo por preguntarse si estaría bien. Definitivamente, lo necesitaba, era preciso tener a su hermano con él, poder tocarle, sentirle y hablar con él.

"Dean…" Volvió a decir Sam en sueños. Sin darse cuenta rodeó la cintura de su hermano y enterró el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Adoraba el aroma de Dean, su fragancia personal, que podía transportarlo de la peor de las pesadillas al más placentero de los sueños.

Sam enredó sus piernas con las de su hermano y por mucho que hubiera intentando apartarse, Dean ya no podía hacerlo. De todas formas no quería hacerlo, no quería separase de Sam.

Enredó los dedos entre el cabello de Sam, que poco a poco había vuelto a crecer y notó como su hermano iba apretando sus cuerpos todavía más. Deslizó la mano sobre el pecho de Sam y sintió su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, parecía nervioso y se preguntó que estaría soñando, si estaría soñando con él.

"No puedo perderte otra vez Sammy, así que por favor, si alguna vez te entran dudas sobre nosotros, dímelo, no me hagas sufrir porque no creo que pueda soportarlo" Le dijo al oído a su hermano, seguro de que Sam no le estaba escuchando o de lo contrario no se lo estaría diciendo. "¿Sabes hermanito? No me importa que te conviertas en Lucifer y arrases con el mundo, eso me da igual siempre y cuando estemos juntos, tu y yo, en una cama como esta, en el coche, da igual donde, pero juntos al fin y a cabo. Porque, si te soy sincero, el resto del mundo me da igual si te puedo tener cerca."

Le besó en la mejilla y fue deslizando los labios hasta colocarlos sobre los de su hermano. Se quedó allí un momento, esperando una reacción, una muestra de que Sam estaba despierto, pero no ocurrió nada. Sam no le había escuchado y ahora no estaba notando su beso.

"Te quiero Sammy.

"Y yo a ti Dean." Sam abrió los ojos y sonrió a un más que atónito Dean. "¿Por qué no me lo querías decir a la cara?" Dean abrió la boca para contestar, pero por más que buscó las palabras adecuadas en su mente, no las encontró.

Sam se incorporó un poco, aprisionando el cuerpo de su hermano contra la cama, por más que lo intentara Dean no iba a conseguir liberarse, pues Sam estaba haciendo una gran fuerza.

"Sam, lo que estamos viviendo estos días, es una completa locura y ya tienes bastante con los demonios, con el propio Lucifer, como para encima decirte que esta maldita guerra me da exactamente igual si no lo luchamos en el mismo bando."

Por fin lo había dicho, se había sincero, había abierto su corazón después de varios días en solitario para poder pensar. Realmente había sido demasiado como para llevarlo en solitario y ahora que se daba cuenta, se sentía realmente bien al haber dicho lo que realmente sentía.

Lo único que temía, era la reacción de Sam, seguramente se enfadaría, le echaría la bronca por decir que no le importaba aquella guerra y estarían discutiendo toda la noche para no conseguir convencer al otro; pero ahora ya le daba igual.

Eso ya le daba igual, pero sin embargo, para su sorpresa, eso no ocurrió y en su lugar, Sam se sentó sobre su estómago y le besó con fuerza y desesperación en los labios, se apoderó de ellos como si fuera el último beso que le daba, como si al terminar el mundo se fuera a terminar. Lo estaba dejando sin respiración y sin capacidad de respuesta.

Sam apretó con fuerza los brazos de su hermano contra la cama, impidiéndole moverse y no dejaba de besarle. Los segundos pasaron, mientras las bocas de los dos se movían a un mismo ritmo; los dos querían que aquello durara eternamente, pues estar juntos, besándose, significaba no estar en guerra con ningún demonio, no tener que enfrentarse a ningún ángel y donde no importaba el final del mundo.

Sam deslizó su mano por la nuca de su hermano y sintió el vello de este al erizarse, le escuchó suspirar mientras su otra mano le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, hasta llegar a su cintura, donde se detuvo, al igual que dejó de besarle.

"Eres un encanto cuando quieres Dean, ¿lo sabías?" Su hermano lo miró confundido. "No te sueles atrever a decirme que me quieres, pero eres capaz de permitir la destrucción del mundo entero con tal de tenerme cerca. Definitivamente eres encantador, a tu manera."

Bajó la cabeza hasta el cuello de Dean y comenzó a lamer su piel, sin dejar un rincón donde no lo hiciera. Volvió a tomar sus manos al notar que intentaba moverse y las sujetó con una gran fuerza.

"Sam…" El menor de los hermanos llegó a la barbilla y subió hasta los labios de su hermano otra vez, deslizó la lengua por ellos, hasta escucharlo suspirar otra vez y ver como entreabría la boca lentamente. "Sam, no me hagas esto por favor."

Dean se dio cuenta que una de sus manos había sido liberada, pero al darse cuenta donde estaba la de Sam, su cuerpo se estremeció, sintió la mano de Sam deshaciéndose de sus boxers y sonrió al ver como desaparecían en el suelo, notó con la piel desnuda la ropa interior de su hermano y deseó con todas sus fuerzas perderla también de vista y sentir el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de su hermano sobre el suyo.

"Hace días que no hacemos el amor y no sabes lo mucho que te hecho de menos Dean. He soñado contigo todas las noches, he deseado tocarte y besarte con desesperación desde que me separé de ti." Con cada palabra, Sam llevaba a cabo el movimiento correspondiente que no hacías que excitar a Dean.

Sam se movió lentamente sobre Dean, recostándose sobre él, haciendo que Dean suspirara cada vez con mayor intensidad. "No me he acostado con nadie, no he besado a nadie, porque tan sólo podía pensar en ti y en tu…" Sam bajó la mano y Dean aguantó un fuerte gemido cuando Sam sostuvo su miembro entre sus manos, tan sólo eso, teniéndolo en sus manos. "Dios Dean, ha sido los peores días de mi vida."

Dean contemplaba a su hermano y se mordió el labio al sentir la mano de Sam sobre su miembro. Contuvo a respiración cuando Sam comenzó a subir y bajar la mano y trató de no gemir con gran fuerza cuando empezó a masturbarle. Se aguantó, no quería parecer excesivamente excitado, que lo estaba, no más que su hermano, que seguramente lo estaba, o al menos lo parecía.

Dean se incorporó para besar a Sam y al menos así disimular lo que no quería que Sam viera, su rostro enrojecido, su respiración acelerada y sus manos ligeramente temblorosas. Agarró la espalda de Sam con tanta decisión que clavó allí los dedos para mantener la firmeza de su cuerpo, mientras Sam no dejaba de masturbarle.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora mismo." Dijo Sam al oído de su hermano. "Y ni el fin del mundo podría evitarlo. Quiero que…"

No dijo más o al menos Dean no le dejó, pues como si de repente hubiera salido de su interior el cazador más potente que jamás se hubiera imaginado, Dean lo tumbó en la cama y le besó, introduciendo su lengua en lo más profundo de su boca. no quería parecer un hombre débil y fácilmente controlable con un poco de sexo, por mucho que hubiera pasado en su vida, por mucho que el infierno le hubiera cambiado, seguía queriendo tener el control sobre la situación y ese era el mejor momento de demostrárselo.

Introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta de su hermano, en dos segundo se la había quitado y había comenzado a besarle el pecho, desde arriba abajo y otra vez arriba para terminar lamiendo su cuello, como si se tratara del mejor manjar para un león hambriento. Su respiración se aceleró y en pocos segundos, las respiraciones de los dos se acompasaron.

"No creo que ningún ángel y ni ningún demonio podrían soportar esto." Sam se echó a reír al escuchar la broma de su hermano, mientras iba notando como Dean se acomodaba poco a poco sobre él.

Le encantaban sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel como si de un mapa de las zonas con las que más disfrutaba Dean se tratara. Cuando su boca rozaba sus labios, tan sólo eso, un roce cariñoso y sensual, Sam se estremecía y cuando por fin abría la boca y Dean se apodera de sus labios como del más delicioso alimento, entonces todo él enloquecía.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado aquellos días sin Dean? ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido sin el aroma de Dean, sin sus manos, sin su boca, sin sus ojos verdes? Ahora Sam se daba cuenta que no se trataba tan sólo de sexo como tal, sino que su relación con Dean era lo más intenso que había vivido nunca, lo más sincero, lo más romántico, lo más íntimo y verdadero. Lo demás estaba fuera de esa habitación.

Arrastrando consigo a su hermano, Sam se dio la vuelta, sabía lo que más deseaba Dean en ese momento, lo que su acelerada respiración ansiaba y lo que sus manos se morían por tocar y él, después de todo lo que Dean había hecho por él y volver a acogerlo a su lado, a pesar de haber sido el causante del comienzo del Apocalipsis, se lo iba a dar, porque de todas formas lo quería tanto como Dean.

Sam estiró el brazo y atrajo el rostro de Dean hasta el suyo. Le besó y sonrió, una sonrisa que no hacía muchos años había sido casi infantil para Dean, pero que ahora, al volver a mirarlo, veía a un hombre, el hombre del que estaba enamorado y por el que no le importaba morir.

"Hagamos el amor ahora porque mañana el mundo puede haber terminado."

"Vamos a evitar que eso pase, porque no me puedo imaginar la eternidad, sufriendo en el infierno lejos de ti o aletargado en el cielo mirándote, sin sentir lo que siento ahora por ti. Te quiero Sam y si tengo que acabar con el mismísimo Lucifer para salvar lo que ahora tenemos, ten por seguro que lo haré."

Mientras hablaba, Dean se colocó sobre Sam, volvió a besarle de nuevo, pues apenas podía pasar más de un minuto sin hacerlo. Esta vez lo hizo suavemente, mientras acoplaba su cuerpo a la perfecta anatomía de Sam. Sam estaba relajado, como siempre que Dean le hacía el amor y sintió que su hermano poco a poco iba entrando en él. Sonrió complacido y ante todo feliz y comenzó a moverse, poco a poco, pero cada vez más rápido para permitir que Dean disfrutara tanto como él.

Aquella noche, hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer y a la hora de desayunar, alimentarse de los labios del otro fue suficiente para ambos. Apenas notaron el sonido de los primeros coches al pasar por la carretera y dejaron pasar el agotamiento, el sudor, la sed y el miedo que los dos sentían por el futuro que les esperaba. Nada existía, nada se interponía entre ellos, porque cuando estaban juntos no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos.


	47. Extraña normalidad

Dean entró en la habitación riéndose y se dejó caer en la cama desplomado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, recordando la locura de día que habían pasado en aquel hotel, con lo que Dean había llamado una panda de colgados.

"No me lo puedo creer." Sam se tumbó a su lado, pero en seguida se dio media vuelta hacia Dean, apoyándose sobre su brazo.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de nuestra incomprensible vida Sammy?" Dean continuó riéndose, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

"¿Has visto a todos esos fans? ¿A todos nuestros fans? Se comportaban como si realmente nuestra vida fuera interesante, aunque están convencidos de que no son más que unos libros, quieren ser como nosotros."

"Lo intentaban, que ya mucho, pero esos dos tíos, Damien y Barnes, me han gustado. No digo que puedan ser cazadores, no están preparados para algo así, pero nos han ayudado bastante bien.

Dean no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de sus "dobles" como una pareja realmente feliz; sin tener que ocultarlo; porque ellos no eran auténticos hermanos. Todo el mundo que los conocía sabía que eran una pareja que se quería, no tenían que esconderse.

"Negaré haberlo dicho dentro de un minuto, pero creo que les tengo un poco de envidia."

Sam se incorporó y cruzó las piernas, sin quitar la vista de su hermano. "¿por tener una vida aburrida vendiendo fotocopiadoras? Dean, la caza es tu vida y nada de lo que días podrá negármelo."

Dean cogió a su hermano de la cintura y tiró de él hasta tenerlo tumbando sobre su cuerpo. Creyó que le escacharía al no haberlo visto venir, pero con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su hermano. Sam tan sólo lo cubrió sin llegar a lastimarle lo más mínimo.

"No me digas que no te gustaría poder comportarte como el novio perfecto para mi. Te encantaría serlo, no puedes engañarme Sammy." El tono de Dean sonó de la forma más pícara posible, aunque por si no había quedado claro del todo; se mordió el labio sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de su hermano. "¡Seguro que de que pequeño te encantaba el papel de príncipe azule en los cuentos de hadas!"

"Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo." Sam cogió con cierta rudeza el rostro de su hermano. "A mi no me importa que la gente me vea como el príncipe azul y en cambio a ti, te da miedo demostrar que serías el tío perfecto para cualquiera."

Dean entrelazó las piernas con las de Sam, lo tiró sobre la cama y se colocó encima, aprisionando sus manos con más fuerza todavía.

"Ni se te ocurra decir que me da miedo hacer algo; no después de haber entregado mi vida y mi alma por ti." No le hizo falta escuchar la contestación de su hermano, para saber que eso había sido demasiado hasta para su propio sentido del humor.

Sam se había quedado sin palabras, petrificado en la cama, con la mirada clavada en Dean. Por mucho que ninguno de los dos hablara del tema, ninguno había superado la estancia de Dean en el infierno.

"Sammy…" No terminó la frase debido al beso de Sam, los labios del menor de los hermanos sobre los suyos le besaron con fuerza. Dean lo agradeció porque no quería empezar a poner excusas por lo que había dicho, pues en realidad no sabía que decir para remediarlo.

"En realidad, tienes razón Dean." Su hermano, aunque sorprendido sonrió satisfecho por escuchar aquello. "Me da rabia que ellos puedan demostrar al mundo entero quienes son y por quien viven y lo que es más importante, por quien morirían." Las manos de Dean se movieron con decisión, pero mucha calidez sobre la espalda de Sam.

El menor de los hermanos suspiró aliviado. "Ya sabes que te quiero y que moriría por ti sin dudarlo, pero a veces…" Dean se incorporó y empezó a recorrer el cuello de su hermano con la boca. sin estar seguro de poder concentrarse en lo que quería decir, Sam trató de seguir hablando a duras penas. "En ocasiones me gustaría juntar a todos nuestros conocidos y amigos y contarles lo que realmente somos."

La mirada confusa de Dean se detuvo fulminante sobre su hermano. "Lo dices como si no fuéramos humanos."

"Que tonto eres a veces, Dean."

"Y lo que te gusta eso de mi ¿Qué?" Dean colocó la mano sobre la nuca de Sam y lo acercó a él para besarle, pero el otro cazador se detuvo en seco. "Espero que no vas a decirme ahora, que no quieres llevar la nuestro en secreto y que hasta que no lo sepan todos no vas a volver a besarme." Volvió a acercarse, pero Sam continuó en sus trece.

"De vez en cuando quiero una vida normal." Aquello sonó más como un puchero que otra cosa.

"Quieres una vida normal." Dean disimuló una carcajada al ve que Sam hablaba realmente en serio. "Sammy, nuestra vida nunca podría ser normal. Desde que nacimos, estábamos destinados a esto." Se enderezó sobre sus brazos para sentir más cerca el rostro de su hermano.

"¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si quiero cambiar esto aunque no se a más que un solo día?" Dean creyó que ver los ojos de Sam se humedecían, pero antes de poder comprobarlo, Sam apartó la mirada. "Sólo pido ser feliz un día, tu y yo como una pareja normal."

Dean quedó sentado en la cama, acarició la mejilla de su hermano con el dorso de la mano y este cerró los ojos, como si de un gatito se tratara. Dean sonrió complacido.

"Ser normal es una mierda y lo sabes." Le susurró al oído, haciéndole cosquillas a Sam. "Ser normal es levantarte para trabajar ocho horas en una oficina, volver agotado a casa, cabreado con tu jefe, pagarlo con tu pareja y a veces follar los fines de semana, con suerte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y lo escuchó suspirar.

"No, pero estar destinados a hacer esto desde nacimiento…"

Dean tomó el rostro de su hermano por la barbilla para que lo mirar a los ojos y escuchara bien lo que iba a decir. "Nunca, ¿me oyes bien Sam? Nunca he deseado otra cosa más que cuidar de ti." Sam se ruborizó pero Dean estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo que no lo notó. "Cuando naciste, papá me dijo que lo hiciera, que te protegiera. No me importó arriesgar la vida para salvarte del incendio que mató a mamá y cuando tuve que…"

"No lo digas, no quiero oírlo otra vez." Sam abrazó a Dean con tanta fuerza, que su hermano sintió que no podía respirar.

Pero no le importó, no cuando Sam necesitaba asegurarse de que Dean estaba realmente allí con él, que era cierto que había salido del infierno, del que no deseaba oír hablar.

Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, muy cerca, hasta estar a punto de fundir los dos cuerpos en uno. Dean se tumbó en al cama llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Sam, que quedó tendido sobre él.

"Si quieres que seamos normales, podemos follar como todo el mundo, ya sabes no con nuestro hermano." De repente la expresión de Sam cambió y de parecer asustado, pasó a convertirse en una mirada traviesa.

"Justo eso no me parece muy divertido que digamos, prefiero que en cuestiones de sexo seamos nosotros mismos. Ya sabes, no creo que muchos tíos hagan lo que me haces con la boca." La frase se quedó interrumpida por los labios de Dean devorando con avidez la boca de Sam. El menor de los hermanos no pudo más que gemir cuando Dean le mordió el labio.

"Entonces podemos besarnos como la gente normal; tal vez así te sientas mejor." Aunque ya conocía la respuesta de su hermano, Dean le djeó hablar antes de hacer nada más.

"No estamos hechos para ser gente normal ¿verdad?" Dean negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal si por el momento mantenemos las cosas como están, siempre hay tiempo para tratara de ser normales?"

"¿Estás completamente seguro?"

"¿Si digo que si seguirás haciéndome el amor como siempre?" Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sam, internó las manos bajo la camiseta de su hermano y masajeó sus riñones suavemente.

"Puedo hacerte lo que tu quieras hermanito." Dean enredó de nuevo sus piernas con la de Sam, por mucho que quisiera soltarse no se lo iba a permitir. "Todo lo que tu quieras y todo lo que no haría la gente normal." Una de las manos de Sam descendió hasta su pantalón y lentamente los desabrochó y los empujo hacia abajo, obligándole a levantarse para hacerlo descender por sus piernas.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron por lo que ambos notaron perfectamente lo excitado que estaba el otro.

"Sammy…." Siempre le había encantado la forma en la que Sam tocaba su cuerpo, como deslizaba sus grandes manos a lo largo de toda su anatomía, haciéndole disfrutar con cada movimiento.

La mano de Sam se internó en su ropa interior, Dean sorprendido en un primer momento, tensó el cuerpo al notar que los dedos de su hermano e4staban a punto de penetrar en su cuerpo.

"¿Crees que Damien y Barnes harán estas cosas?" Preguntó Sam mientras apretaba uno de los pezones de Dean.

"Tal vez, pero nunca como nosotros." Mucho más relajado ahora, Dean gimió al notar que Sam entraba en él, con la suavidad y tranquilidad característicos de él. "Entonces." Continuó diciendo Dean, tratando, ahora él, de concentrarse en las palabras que quería decir. "¿nada de ser normales?"

Sam le besó con fuerza, mientras Dean era ahora el que le quitaba la ropa dejándose completamente desnudo para deleite de su vista.

"Creo que será más divertido y más excitante si lo dejamos como está." Con un movimiento rápido, propio de un cazador experimentado, Dean hizo que su hermano cayera sobre la cama y apretó sus cuerpos, rodeando la cintura de Sam con la dos manos.

Sam comenzó a respirar con rapidez al notar la boca de Dean lamiendo su cuello y deslizando la boca sobre su hombro. Por un momento, se preguntó cuantas manos tenía Dean; pues no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo al mismo tiempo.

Su boca devorando su piel, una mano acariciándole por encima de la ropa interior y la otra preparándole para lo que ambos estaban esperando. Además, el constante movimiento de sus caderas, como si ya hubiera comenzado a penetrarle, le estaba dejando sin aliento.

"Me encanta nuestra normalidad Sammy, esa en la que me pides con tu forma tan educada que "te haga el amor", esa en la que haces unos ruiditos que me encantan cuando te toco y esa en la que…"

"En la que aprieto tu cuerpo contra el mío." Sam llevó cabo cada movimiento tal y como le estaba diciendo a su hermano. "Y te incito a que "me hagas el amor" por fin." Dean se preguntó que era más sexy de Sam, si la forma en la que decía eso con su rostro tan cerca que podría comérselo o sus movimientos de acercamiento, que le llevaba a convertirse en un feroz cazador, con la presa en la que se convertía Sam.

Su hermano lo sabía bien y por eso supo que cinco segundos más tarde, Dean le iba a estar poseyendo y que media hora después, lo dos caerían rendidos sobre la acama cubiertos de sudor y orgullosos de su particular normalidad.


	48. Egoista

Dean no podía dormir. Por más que lo intentaba, pegar ojo era imposible, por lo que llevaba varios días observando a Sam mientras dormía. Hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche, del pasado, de su infancia, de lo que era su vida sin su padre y lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que Lucifer andaba por la tierra. Al final, Sam se quedaba dormido hasta el día siguiente; mientras Dean, tan sólo se quedaba ahí, observándole y preguntándose si algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus vidas tenía sentido.

"Podría decirte que lo siento, que lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado y el sufrimiento que he provocado en tu vida. Ha muerto demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor desde que comenzó la locura a la que llamamos vida. Podría decirte que me gustaría que fueras el gran abogado en el que te hubieras convertido si no te hubiera pedido ayuda para buscar a papá y te podría decir que lamento que no tengas una familia con Jessica, porque estoy seguro que ya tendríais un niño, a lo mejor dos. No lo se."

Dean se alegraba de que en momentos como ese Sam durmiera tan profundamente que no le escuchaba hablar, porque al fin y al cabo, Dean no era del tipo de hombre que expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos, para los que decirte "te quiero" no es complicado.

Para alguien como Dean, era más simple decir las cosas en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, dejar que las palabras se las llevaran las estrellas allí donde nadie más las fuera a escuchar y saber que Sam no conocería la angustia que le destrozaba el corazón con tantas pesadillas y tantas historias que no habían tenido un final feliz.

"Podría decirte que siento todo este mal que te he causado y pese a que sería una declaración totalmente sincera, una parte de mi resulta ser demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo salir. Porque una parte de mi, una parte demasiado grande dentro de mi, quiere tenerte a mi lado; pase lo que pase, quiere que estés ahí, quiere que sea yo el único que te protege, el único que cuida de ti, el único que… si supongo que esto va a sonar totalmente egoísta, pero esa parte de mi, que cada vez ese más grande, quiere que yo sea el único que se acueste a tu lado todas las noches."

Sam se removió en la cama y por un momento Dean contuvo el aliento, temiendo que su hermano le estuviera escuchando. Pero al comprobar que tan sólo estaba acomodándose mejor en la cama, volvió a relajarse otra vez.

Dean le tocó el rostro suavemente, justo como no haría si Sam estuviera despierto, rozó con su mano las mejillas de su hermano y se tumbó en la cama a su lado, aspirando durante un momento el aroma del cabello de su hermano, que tenía ese olor tan dulce después de salir de la ducha. Enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Sam y deseó poder fundirse con él en una misma persona. Finalmente le besó la mejilla con la mayor ternura posible.

"Se que todo lo que te estoy contando suena demasiado egoísta para tu gusto. Pero no se que hacer, no puedo ser de otra manera, sin sentir que podría perderte. A veces, preferiría que el mundo fuera completamente destruido, antes que perderte a ti a manos de Lucifer. Supongo que si escucharas esto, me odiarías por pensar así. Pero es lo que hay Sam, te amo demasiado para plantearme la horrible posibilidad de perderte."

Colocó su mano sobre dorso de la mano de Sam y cerró las manos de los entrelazadas. Jamás le diría aquello a Sam, pero por mucho que había tratado de ocultarlo durante años, Dean era un romántico.

Pese a lo que su papel de chico duro pretendía disimular, le gustaba pensar en una cena romántica con la persona a la que quería; no le importaba dar un largo paseo y hablar hasta altas horas de la noche bajo la luna como único testigo y por mucho que lo negara en público le gustaba una buena balada para acostarse con alguien en la cama, aunque tan sólo fuera para charlar.

"Creo que te he dicho pocas veces que te quiero. Sabes que no me sale así como así decirlo. Lo pienso más de lo que lo digo, más por pudor que por miedo. Supongo que haber visto morir a tanta gente cercana hace más difícil expresar lo que realmente siento. Tan sólo intento no hacerme daño cuando llega el momento de decirles adiós.

No quiero ni pensar que algún día tenga que decirte adiós. No podría soportar que la visión de lo que ocurrirá dentro de cinco años se haga real. Sabes muy bien que por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que tuviera que salvar el mundo del Apocalipsis, matarte no es una opción y nunca lo será, por muy mal que se pongan las cosas, matarte no es algo que pueda hacer."

Sólo volver a recordar aquella visión, aquel horrible futuro en el que todo estaría patas arriba le helaba el cuerpo y le hacía palidecer en un momento. Necesitaba cerca el cuerpo de su hermano, sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo grande y fuerte que podía protegerle y hacerle sentir que no iba a ocurrir nada malo.

De repente, los dos brazos de Sam lo atraparon con fuerza y por mucho que trató de liberarse, no lo consiguió. Su hermano siempre había sido más fuerte que él, desde que había crecido tanto, que lo había superado en altura y en tamaño en general, Dean no había podido con él.

Sam lo apretó con fuerza, casi le estaba dejando su respirar, pero Dean no dijo nada y se quedo ahí notando el latir tranquilo del corazón de su hermano y la respiración pausada. Le hacía daño la fuerza con la que lo tenía cogido, pero Dean no se apartó, ni tan siquiera lo intentó.

"Eres un completo imbécil." Dijo por fin Sam, con una voz que poco tenía que ver con aparentar estar dormido. Abrió los ojos y tomó el rostro de su hermano con una de las manos, mientras lo miraba con absoluta seriedad.

"¿Estabas despierto, has escuchado todo y no me has dicho nada? Sam eres un maldito…" Los dedos de Sam sobre sus labios no le dejaron terminar de hablar y aunque lo intentó cuando estos se internaron en su boca, tan sólo pudo suspirar y cerrar los labios alrededor.

"Si tu eres un egoísta, yo debería estar ya en el cielo por las cosas que pienso y siento." Dean lo miró sin saber que contestar, pues la mano de Sam ahora rodeando su cuello, no le dejaba pensar con lógica. "¿Sabías que a veces he pensado que la muerte de Jessica propició que tu y yo estemos juntos? No amaba a nadie más que amé a Jessica, pero entonces apareciste, deje que sedujeras ¿O fui yo el que te seduje a ti? Eso ya da igual y algunas noches cuando te has quedado dormido después de follar he llegado a pensar que la muerte de Jessica nos unió. ¿En que me convierte eso Dean?"

Sam se incorporó y sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano, comenzó a besarle el cuello, a lamer su piel mientras lo escuchaba suspirar y notando las manos de su hermano aferrándose a su camiseta con fuerza.

"No es justo que me hagas esa pregunta, después de escuchar todo lo que he dicho, ya sabes que no puedo decir nada contra ti. Por muy mal que hagas las cosas y por mucho que te eche la bronca por haber hecho algo mal, en el fondo soy yo el que me siento mal por lo que te he dicho."

Dean no estaba seguro si su hermano le estaba escuchando, mientras su boca, voraz y hambrienta de su cuerpo se movía hasta su mandíbula sin dejar de lamer su piel, mientras sentía sus manos grandes conocedoras de su anatomía, explorando sus caderas y piernas.

"Sam, por una vez en mucho tiempo, me he sincerado y aunque en un primer momento no deseaba que me escucharas, ahora quiero decirte todo lo que siento y…"

Por fin, la boca de Sam se apoderó de la de su hermano, los dos de rodillas en la cama erguidos como animales luchando por conseguir dominar el territorio en el que vivían; los dos aferrándose al cuerpo del otro para no dejarle marchar.

"¿No vas a dejarme decirlo?" Trató de continuar diciendo Dean, con un tono que había perdido toda la seriedad inicial, cuando por un momento, Sam liberó su boca. "Mira, que no se cuando voy a volver a sincerarme."

Con un fuerte empujón Sam tumbó a su hermano en la cama y se sentó encima de él, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a él, como si fuera a besarle, pero en lugar de eso se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

"Hace mucho que se todo lo que me has dicho. ¿Cómo si fuera la primera vez que hablas mientras duermes? Por no hablar de lo mucho que revelas de ti mismo cuando estás borracho. La verdad es que tampoco me importaría a mi pasar una velada romántica contigo, aunque no me esperaba que te gustaran las velas y todo eso. la verdad es que todavía consigues sorprenderme Dean."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Dean intentó incorporarse, pero las manos de Sam sobre su pecho hacían demasiado presión como para conseguirlo. Además, la sonrisa de Sam siempre resultaba ser hechizante para él; lo más parecido a estar bajo el influjo de un hipnotizador de los que salían en la tele y en los que Dean no creía.

Cuando Sam le miraba, cuando sonreía de aquella forma que todavía le recordaba a ese niño al que al que había cuidado y por el que siempre daría su vida; entonces no había nada más, ni cielo, ni infierno, ni guerra ni Apocalipsis, ni ángeles ni demonios, nada, tan sólo ellos dos y aquella cama.

"De acuerdo Dean, ere un egoísta, pero yo a veces creo estar alegrándome de haber perdido a Jessica, tu dejarías que Lucifer acabara con el mundo tan sólo por no perderme, pues yo le dejaría hacerlo, tan sólo por no tener que perderte a manos de Michael; no quiero que seas su recipiente, no quiero verte como el pobre anfitrión de Castiel, no quiero verte encerrado por un ángel. Tu no quieres hacerme daño y yo no soporto que todos los ángeles y demonios de este demonio se empeñen en hacértelo a ti. Creo que después de todo no somos tan diferentes, por no decir lo mucho que nos gusta esto."

Como si de un gran felino, Sam deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de Dean, hasta su pantalón y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el cinturón y con otro le desabrochó el pantalón. Casi se tumbó sobre su hermano para ir soltándole cada uno de lo botones de la camisa y poder besarle el pecho desnudo que aparecía debajo.

"Sam dime que de verdad estamos haciendo las cosas bien, que todo lo que nos está pasando durante estos años no nos está volviendo completamente locos para pensar en cosas que no son."

El menor de los hermanos suspiró exasperado.

"Dime tu una cosa Dean, ¿Cuánto hace que estás enamorado de mi?" Sam creyó ver que su hermano se ruborizaba aunque no estaba muy seguro debido a la oscuridad que dominaba el cuarto.

"Sam, no se…"

"¿Cuánto hace?"

"Unos diez años." Sam se quedó callado un momento, sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que Dean sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero jamás hubiera dicho que llegaba tan lejos y mucho menos que Dean hubiera sido capaz de ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo.

"Un día eras Sam, mi hermano pequeño, al que tenía que cuidar, proteger porque era mi deber, porque papá no estaba, porque te quería como mi hermanito y de repente, un día te vi salir de la ducha, completamente empapado, cruzar la habitación en busca de una toalla completamente desnudo y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía apartar la mirada de las gotas que recorrían tu piel."

"Te sentiste atraído por tu hermano adolescente cuando yo creía que las mujeres eran lo único que tenías en la cabeza además de las cacerías de papá." Sam comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Dean hasta que consiguió verlo reír abiertamente y que desapareciera la sombra que había en su rostro un momento antes.

Dean se incorporó, rodeó el cuello de Sam con ambas manos y le besó la boca para luego morderle el labio y escucharlo gemir. "¿No me digas que no lo sabías? Creo que se me notaba demasiado."

"Digamos que entonces no lo veía como algo posible, no se, estaba confundido, no sabía lo que quería y cuando…" Ahora era Dean el que no le dejaba pensar con claridad a su hermano, con la mano en el interior de los pantalones, rozando con los dedos su miembro. "Dean…" Volvió a suspirar, pero decidió que si quería decirlo, ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo. "Me dejaste sólo cuando quise irme a la universidad."

Dean se separó, pero había tenido preparada aquella respuesta desde hacía tanto tiempo, que las palabras salieron solas de sus labios. "Lo se y no sabes cuanto lo siento. Lo ves, incluso entonces era un egoísta, te quería para mi, te quería cerca y sabía que yo no pintaba nada en la universidad contigo. temía perderte, tal y como pasó cuando conociste a Jessica, me equivoqué entonces y temo estar haciéndolo ahora."

"Si hubieras sido sincero conmigo entonces, si me hubieras pedido que me quedara contigo, si me hubieras contado lo que sentías por mi, te puedo asegurar que nunca me hubiera ido a la universidad."

"¿Cómo…"

Sin embargo, los labios de Sam sobre los suyos y las manos correteando por su cuerpo, no le dejaron decir nada más. no pudo preguntar, no pudo aclarar unas ideas que de repente se habían vuelto locas, porque en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en el cuerpo de Sam sobre el suyo, en como le excitaba tenerlo encima y dejar que le hiciera el amor durante toda la noche. Mañana sería otro día y si todavía recordaba aquella conversación, podrían hablar de nuevo del tema.


	49. Marry me a little

Solo haceros saber que este título tiene mucho sentido con el capítulo y la relación de amantes y compañeros que veo entre Dean y Sam, si podéis buscad la letra, porque casi casi es mi canción favorita, sobretodo cuando la canta John Barrowman, me enamóró con esta versión.

* * *

Quiero besar tus labios, quiero enredar mis dedos en tu pelo y quiero que tus manos aprisionen mi cuerpo hasta dejarme sin respiración. Deseo tanto pasar un día entero en la cama contigo, un día sin demonios, sin criaturas sobrenaturales a la que dar caza. Quiero dormir abrazado a ti hasta el mediodía, sin que los ruidos de la calle, los coches a toda velocidad, ni siquiera el sol entrando por la ventana puedan llegar a molestarnos.

Lo quiero todo contigo, la vida y la muerte, el amor eterno, el sexo más increíble, todos tus secretos y que tu conozcas todos los míos, quiero ser parte de tu vida desde hoy hasta el fin de nuestros días, quiero, no necesito saber que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, porque hemos pasado por demasiado, hemos sufrido tanto que ahora, necesito saber que, aunque sólo sea durante un día, podemos ser felices.

Podría mirarte a los ojos mientras duermes durante toda la noche y si no despiertas hasta la mañana, me acurrucaré a tu lado, escuchando el tranquilo latido de tu corazón, simplemente porque te quiero.

Si, Dean te quiero como no he querido a nadie en mi vida. Si creía que lo que sentía por Jessica era amor, la forma en la que mi corazón siente por ti, va mucho más que el simple sentimiento de estar enamorado. No puedo vivir sin ti, eso es lo que siento y cuando te perdí, cuando fuiste al infierno por salvarme la vida, me hubiera matado ese mismo día, me hubiera arrancado el corazón; si no supiera que eso te destrozaría más que toda la eternidad en el infierno.

Por eso, me quedé aquí, buscando la forma de sacarte del infierno, la forma si es que había alguna, de traerte de vuelta a mi lado y no perderte nunca más. Sin embargo, por más que leí, por más que busqué, siempre había algo que me obligaba a detenerme. Podías no ser tu mismo, había un precio que pagar, similar a lo que deseaba conseguir; si tu volvías yo ocupaba tu lugar y de nuevo eso no podrías soportarlo.

Lo hice todo, lo intenté todo y al final me di por vencido. A pesar de que papá siempre nos decía que siempre había algo más, un libro que no habíamos encontrado, un conjuro que nadie nos había dicho o una pequeña ciudad, perdida en mitad del país en la que encontraríamos la siguiente pista. Me di por vencido y decidí que tenía que dejarte marchar.

Sin querer hacerlo, sin estar preparado para ello, trate de decirte adiós durante los meses en los que estuvimos separados. Traté de hacerme creer que no ibas a volver nunca y ya que el suicidio no era una opción que te hubiera gustado verme tomar, intenté seguir con mi vida.

No fue fácil y no lo hubiera sido nunca si no hubieras vuelto. Pero al menos tenía la caza. A Bobby no le parecía bien, pero yo me encerré en el diario de papá en los libros que tantas veces te había visto leer y en todas las publicaciones que encontraba en internet sobre posibles casos.

Te preguntarás si alguna vez se me pasó por la cabeza el dejarme matar por alguna de aquellas cosas, que Bobby creyera que había sido un accidente, que nunca se preguntara como ocurrió. Si, lo pensé, no te voy a mentir, pero cada vez que tenía delante algo que podía matarme, siempre aparecía tu voz en mi cabeza.

"_Te quiero Sammy, te quiero más a nada y no puedo permitir que hagas esto." _Tu voz sonaba tan fuerte en mi mente que en ocasiones pensaba que estabas a mi lado, me despertaba por las noches llorando porque creía, durante un momento muy pequeño, que realmente habías escapado del infierno.

Entonces me encontraba en la misma habitación de motel, sólo, mirando a la pared y las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. A veces me ponía a temblar y tenía que pensar en para tranquilizarme, pues las pastillas no funcionaba para reparar un corazón roto como el mío.

En otras ocasiones me levantaba gritando porque había tenido una pesadilla, siempre la misma, una noche tras otra, la misma visión se repetía en mi cabeza y yo no podía detenerla. Siempre eras tu, muriendo en mis brazos. Yo te decía siempre lo mismo también.

"_No me dejes por favor, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado. No puedes permitir que Lilith gane, no se como voy a vivir sin ti. Necesito que estés a mi lado para continuar con esta guerra. Por muy egoísta que te suene lo que te estoy diciendo, quédate conmigo."_

Pero tal y como sabes muy bien, al final me dejaste y durante mucho tiempo, te odie por esto, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que no me querías, que te habías dejado ganar y que habías decidido dejarme en la estacada.

Lo siento tanto, estaba enfadado, furioso y sólo podía pagarlo con tu espíritu, con tu recuerdo que apunto estuve de ensuciar por el daño que había hecho un demonio al arrebatarte de mi lado.

Creo que voy a hacerlo otra vez, voy a besarte mientras duermes, pues no puedo resistir a lo encantador que estás cuando duermes, la forma en la que pegas tu cuerpo al mío como si estuvieras buscando mi calor o por como pronuncias mi nombre en sueños.

Tengo la esperanza que sueñes conmigo, que todas las noches cuando te quedas dormido en mis brazos o encima de algún libro durante la cacería de turno, sueñes conmigo, dejes de lado el trabajo y las preocupaciones y al menos durante tus horas más tranquilas, tus sueños tengan que ver conmigo.

Te voy a contar un secreto, tu formas parte de casi todos mis sueños y creo que lo has hecho durante toda mi vida. Durante mucho tiempo, hasta el día en que me besaste pro primera vez, por pudor, por miedo incluso a mis propios sentimientos y a lo que continuamente pensaba sobre ti. Pero los sueños eran tan claros, tan… sinceros y sin tapujos que llegué a pensar que estaba enfermo por sentirme así sobre mi propio hermano.

Ahora veo que no estaba equivocado sobre lo que sentía y si sobre lo que creía que debía sentir. Te miré un día y Boom! Allí estabas delante de mi a punto de dar el gran salto, a punto de besarme y cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Si no lo hubieras hecho, si no te hubieras atrevido a darme aquel beso, tal vez hoy me habría muerto de la vergüenza por levantarme por las noches empapado en sudor, respirando entrecortadamente y metiéndome en la ducha para que el agua fría me calmara hasta el siguiente sueño.

No se si te lo he dicho suficientes veces o al menos todas las que mereces escucharlo, pero Dean, te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma y si te ocurriera otra vez algo, creo que esta, mi alma, se iría contigo, allí a donde fueras a parar. Te quiero y siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase, por mucho que el destino nos quiera separar, ponernos en bandos contrarios; hacernos enemigos en esta guerra que no se si ganaremos, yo te prometo, que siempre voy a quererte.

- o -

Dean despertó al notar los labios de su hermano sobre su boca. sonrió y rodeó el cuerpo de Sam con sus brazos y lo tiró contra la cama. Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta de su hermano.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo Sammy?"

"Nada, no podía dormir y bueno…" No sabía que decir, pues temía que Dean hubiera escuchado algo de lo que había dicho o que estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos en ese mismo momento.

Dean llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Sam y este gimió con fuerza. "Estabas teniendo un sueño subido de tono y te has despertado con un subidón impresionante. Menudo picarón te has vuelto hermanito." Apretó con fuerza la mano hasta volver a escucharlo suspirar. "Y yo que pensaba que no te había enseñado nada en todo este tiempo."

Se incorporó ligeramente y sujetó la cabeza de Sam desde su nuca, le besó con avidez, como si hiciera años que había probado sus labios. Le mordió el labio y volvió a internar la lengua en el interior de la boca de Sam, jugando con la de su hermano, retorciéndose en su interior como si de los cuerpos de los dos se tratara en realidad. Sam rodeó con fuerza el cuerpo de Dean, hasta clavó los dedos en su espalda para evitar que pudiera intentar escapar.

Sam se dio la vuelta con un movimiento extremadamente rápido, entrelazó las piernas con las de Dean y lo tumbó en la cama de nuevo. Parecía que se estaban enfrentando en una lucha por ver quien era el macho alfa de los dos, quien tenía el control. Ninguno de los dos se iba a dejar vencer con facilidad.

Desde que eran pequeños, su padre les había enseñado a pelear y cuando Sam tuvo una edad adecuada para hacerlo, se había enfrentado con su hermano. Conocía cada uno de sus movimientos y podía prever lo que Dean iba a hacer, con el único inconveniente de que Dean también lo conocía a él. Ninguno tenía ventaja sobre el otro y cuando se trataba de jugar en la cama, el juego podía durar durante toda una noche.

"Todavía eres un crío Sam, no creas que vas a poner conmigo." Sam lanzó los brazos para capturar a Dean, pero este le interceptó el golpe y cogió sus dos muñecas con fuerza, hasta impedirle cualquier otro movimiento.

Le separó los brazos y poco a poco se volvió a incorporar. Los dos quedaron sentados en la cama, solo que Dean había conseguido amarrar a Sam con una sola mano las dos de su hermano a su espalda.

"Pues no dices lo mismo cuando estamos follando." Sam trató de apoderarse de sus labios una vez más, pero Dean se lo impidió. Cogió con la mano que tenía libre la barbilla de Sam y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo te he enseñado todo lo que sabes, tanto en lo que a cacería se refiere como al sexo. Me preguntaste a mi como conquistar a una chica y cuando quisiste perder la virginidad con la que dijiste que era la chica de tu vida viniste a mi." Apretó con más fuerza todavía la barbilla de su hermano y la levantó, dejado tan sólo a la vista su cuello.

En ese momento se sintió como un vampiro a punto de morder a su presa. Se imaginó la sangre de Sam corriendo bajo su piel y pensó que cualquier chupa sangre estaría encantado de hincarle el diente.

"He aprendido mucho y tal vez te sorprenderías de donde he llegado." Provocando a Dean, Sam acercó su cuello a él. "¿Qué, quieres probarme?"

Dean gruñó y apretó las muñecas de Sam. "Sam…"

"Vamos, se que lo estás deseando. No por eso te vas a convertir en un vampiro. Pero quieres morderme." Canturreó Sam en el oído de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que lo escuchó gruñir de nuevo. "Te he dicho que he aprendido cosas nuevas."

"Tu lo has querido hermanito."

Dean no dudó, ni tan siquiera un segundo y pasó la lengua por el cuello de Sam, saboreando ese sabor dulce que tanto le gustaba de su hermano. Sopló en su oído y le escuchó reírse, pues ese era uno de sus puntos más débiles. Dejó caer levemente los dientes sobre la piel del cuello de Sam y sintió que este se estremecía, esperó, dejándole sufrir un poco más.

Por fin decidió clavar los dientes, primero lo hizo con dulzura, escuchando la respiración de Sam acelerarse al sentir el contacto de los dientes de Dean; pero un momento más tarde soltó un grito ahogado al notar que Dean los hincaba más, como si realmente se fuera a alimentar de su sangre. Intentó liberarse para apretar más la boca de su hermano contra él, pero Dean lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que le mordía.

"Dean por favor, suéltame, déjame tocarte."

Sin contestar, pues estaba demasiado ocupado, Dean liberó las manos de Sam y se abrazó a su cintura y continuó mordiendo el cuello de Sam. El menor de los hermanos gimió con fuerza y se mordió el labio para no gritar de placer.

Entonces vio su oportunidad, Dean estaba distraído, siempre distraía cuando estaba con Sam; por lo que el muchacho aprovechó el momento y enroscando el cuerpo de Dean con sus brazos, lo tiró sobre la cama, boca abajo y se sentó sobre sus caderas.

"¡Sam!"

"¿Y ahora que? Te he dicho que he aprendido mucho y te lo voy a demostrar." Se recostó sobre Dean y levantó su camiseta, hasta que tuvo toda la espalda de Dean a la vista.

Cogió el bote que había escondido al acostarse bajo la cama y tras embadurnarse las manos recorrió poco a poco la piel de Dean. La espalda del cazador brillaba, como si le estuviera dando el sol, pero Sam no se detuvo allí. Aún con las manos sucias pasó las manos por la cintura de su hermano y le desabrochó el pantalón.

Dean levantó las caderas para que la prenda resbalara por sus piernas y desapareciera, junto con la ropa interior. No pudo decir nada, tan sólo gemir, cuando sintió las manos de Sam sobre sus glúteos y agarró con fuerza la sábana para no hacerlo muy alto.

Poco a poco Sam introdujo dos de sus dedos pringados con el aceite en el cuerpo de su hermano y sin problemas desaparecieron. Dean levantó el cuerpo hacia Sam para que pudiera manejarse mejor.

"Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo." Le dijo al oído. Con la otra mano, que también estaba cubierta por el mismo aceite, Sam sujetó el miembro de su hermano y le hizo gemir tan alto que creyó que en la otra habitación le escucharían.

Comenzó a mover los dedos dentro y fuera de Dean, mientres hacía lo mismo con sus caderas para recibir mejor los dedos de su hermano. Sam introdujo uno más, lo cual obligó a Dean apretarse contra él.

"Sammy…" Fue todo lo que Dean pudo decir en el momento el que Sam comenzó a masturbarle mientras se introducía en él una y otra vez. "Sammy… vamos Sam, sabes lo que quiero."

Sam salió de Dean provocando el estremecimiento de su hermano y la necesidad de Dean de volver a tenerlo dentro, con lo que en un par sollozos le pidió que continuara. De repente, los dientes de Sam fueron los que mordieron el cuello de Dean, sin avistar, clavándose en si piel con voracidad y desesperación, con tanta fuerza, que Dean tan sólo gemir.

Sam tiró de él y los dos se incorporaron, mientras el menor de los hermanos, seguía mordiéndole, como si fuera a desgarrarle y lo cierto, era que ese momento a Dean no le importaba nada.

Sam dominaba la situación, por lo que sin decir nada, pudo arrodillar a Dean y colocarse sobre él. Dean no sabía cuando lo había hecho, pero Sam estaba también desnudo y su miembro no hacía más que rozar el trasero de Dean, haciéndole pedirle algo más. Su boca seguía puesta en su cuello y ahora sus dos manos estaban entretenidas en su miembro.

"Vamos Sam, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que te he enseñado."

El extasis para Dean llegó cuando Sam lo penetró por fin con su miembro, cuando entró hasta el fondo y se quedó ahí. Su boca contra su cuello, sus manos con su miembro y Sam dentro de él.

Entonces comenzaron las embestidas, cada vez más fuertes y continuas. Sam se introducía hasta el fondo y salía muy lentamente, para repetir la acción sin parar. Separó la boca de su cuello, pero Dean le mostró el otro lado para que continuara. Sus dientes se hincaron otra vez; Dean levantó el brazo y obligó a Sam a apretar su boca todo lo que pudo a su cuello.

Todo al mismo tiempo hizo que Dean llegara a su cielo personal mucho antes que nunca, pero no dijo nada y esperó, esperó a que fuera Sam el que le dijera que estaba punto de eyacular que no podía más. Dean agarró como pudo las caderas de su hermano y lo apretó con fuerza para que se derramara en su interior.

Agotado Sam se desplomó sobre su hermano y lo aplastó contra la cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente sobre la espalda de Dean y este le revolvió el cabello como si todavía fuera un niño.

"No esta mal para haberte enseñado yo."

Sam se tumbó a su lado y le besó en los labios. "Antes me has preguntando que que estaba haciendo cuando te has despertado." Le acarició la mejilla. "Simplemente esto mismo, mirarte, contemplar lo hermoso que eres."

"Sammy mira que te pones cursi."

"Y hablar contigo sobre nosotros, sobre lo que siento por ti."

"¿Puede saberse algo de lo que has dicho?"

"Si, porque ya lo sabes todo." Mintió, pero era mejor que empezar a ser cien por cien sincero y que Dean se riera de él. "Que te quiero más que a mi vida y que no podría vivir sin ti."

Sin esperar la respuesta de Dean, Sam se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos, buscando el calor de su hermano. No le diría más, no soltaría prenda, porque ya se lo había dicho y de alguna manera, aunque no iba a preguntar, estaba seguro que Dean si que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.


	50. El impostor

"Dean, maldita sea, aléjate de mi, por el amor de dios que eres mi hermano." Por primera vez en toda su vida, Dean estaba seguro que su hermano había enloquecido y que había perdido la razón.

Se acercó de nuevo a él, pero Sam dio un paso atrás, mirando a Dean como si se tratara de alguno de los demonios a los que todos los días se enfrentaban. Dean creyó incluso que su hermano lo miraba con asco en los ojos.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Sammy? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?" Aquel no podía ser su hermano, ya no le cabía ninguna duda, pues si algo Dean tenía muy claro, era que Sam nunca le rechazaba un beso y ahora acababa de hacerlo y lo que era peor todavía, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

- o -

Habían ido a cenar y la verdad era que Sam ya se había estado comportando de forma extraña todo el día, algo en él era distinto, algo había cambiado en su hermano, aunque Dean lo había achacado al estrés de los días que estaban pasando, a Lucifer y la locura de vida que estaban viviendo.

Pero no se había dado cuenta realmente que algo iba realmente mal hasta que terminaron de cenar y ya habían tomado un par de cervezas. Dos chicas, veintiañeras y muy atractivas, no dejaban de mirarles, se miraban y luego se echaban a reír como dos adolescentes.

"A veces, ver a chicas con estas, me hace plantearme si debería serte infiel, aunque sólo fuera por una noche." Dean bebió un trago de su cerveza mientras sonreía a su hermano, que lo miraba realmente contrariado.

"Lo dices como si fuéramos pareja o algo así."

Dean miró su hermano como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido para él, pues no podía comprender que Sam le estuviera diciendo algo así, sobretodo después de tanto tiempo y sobretodo tratándose de alguien como Sam, alguien fiel en las relaciones

"_No creo que pudiera enamorarme de otra persona Dean, cuando te miro, no se, por mucho que me gustan las mujeres y porque no decirlo, algunos hombres, creo que no existe nade más en el mundo." _

Dean recordaba perfectamente la expresión dulce de Sam cuando le había dicho eso nada más despertarse una mañana, tras haber pasado la noche durmiendo el noche por culpa de un espíritu.

Incluso entonces, con el pelo más rebelde que le hubiera visto nunca, con los ojos medio abiertos por el sueño y con un terrible dolor de espalda que le dejaba pensar en nada más; cuando Dean miraba a Sam, sabía que era cierto, que su hermano no sería de nadie más, nunca habría nadie más en su vida.

Por eso, Dean no podía comprender ahora las palabras de su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa?, lo que has dicho te ha quedado muy, no se, muy gay."

"¿Muy gay? ¿Desde cuando algo te parece demasiado gay Sammy? Tu fuiste el que me llevaste a ese local de Pittsburg, tu fuiste que te marchaste con aquel tío, hasta que descubriste que no nadie en tu vida como yo y tu fuiste el que me diste la tabarra hasta que accedí a fueras el único al que miraba el culo."

Dean observó a su hermano conforme este se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Todo el día trabajando y estaba agotado, aunque le encantaba aquella nueva vida que tenía por delante. Siempre y cuando Dean no se diera cuenta quien era su hermano, quien se había metido dentro de Sam, todo estaría bien; pero si terminaba por descubrirlo…

El pobre muchacho estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado raro con aquel tipo de conversación, pues desde luego ese no era el tipo de relación que esperaba tener con un hermano y mucho menos hablar con él sobre esas cosas, pues Dean parecía muy serio cuando hablaba del tema.

"Bueno, pero esas cosas sólo las he hecho por probar, ya sabes somos jóvenes y tenemos que vivirlo todo, antes de darnos cuenta que estamos atrapados en una relación de diez años con una mujer a la que realmente no queremos."

"Vale ya está bien." Sam se dio la vuelta en seco. Fin del camino, Dean le había descubierto por fin, había adivinado que no se trataba del auténtico Sam y quería meterle una paliza allí mismo.

El aparcamiento estaba vacío, no había nadie y apenas había coches a esas horas de la noche. Sam se quedó parado en mitad de la carretera y cerró los ojos, no era más que un crío, que había robado el cuerpo de un adulto, de un cazador de demonios nada menos y por lo que había oído sobre Dean, estaba preparado para morir de la peor forma posible.

Pero en lugar de eso, al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que Dean estaba delante de él sonriéndole, con una sonrisa pícara, que solo se lo imaginaba usándola con una chica a la que intentara ligarse y los ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par clavados en él.

"A veces me parece que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza. Creo que ya te he dicho muchas veces, que eres solamente mío y nadie más que yo va a tocar tu maravillosa boca, aunque en ocasiones digas con esa muy raras."

Para sorpresa y estupor de su hermano, Dean le dio una palmada en el culo y le guiñó el ojo antes de dirigirse al coche. Sam se dio la vuelta, preguntándose donde se había metido, que clase de relación tenían aquellos hermanos y hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar Dean.

Pero no lo sabría hasta que al entrar en la habitación, Dean dejara su bolsa en la cama y con la rapidez propia de su condición de cazador, cogió a Sam de la cazadora y lo empotró contra la puerta, se puso delante, su pierna entre las de su hermano y las manos sobre sus caderas. Tras mirarlo un momento y quedarse ligeramente sorprendido del rubor de Sam en sus mejillas, como si fuera la primera vez que le fuera a besar, lo hizo.

Apretó sus labios de su hermano, como siempre, pero se dio cuenta que Sam había apretado los suyos, que no le estaba besando realmente, que estaba luchando por soltarse, aunque no había forma de liberarse del abrazo de Dean.

Le dio un fuerte empujón, que al no esperárselo, estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Me parece bien que te guste jugar duro, pero al menos podrías avisármelo primero." De se acercó de nuevo a su hermano, pero Sam se retiró ofendido y en cierto modo asustado.

"Dean, maldita sea, aléjate de mi, por el amor de dios que eres mi hermano."

"¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Sammy? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?" Si eso por el demonio de la lujuria del otro día que te ha afectado al contrario, nos enfrentaremos a ello, pero dime si te encuentras bien."

"¿Si yo me encuentro bien? ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo? Dean eres mi hermano mayor, los hermanos no besan a sus hermanos menores, ni siquiera para enseñarles como funciona eso. así que por lo menos quédate donde estás, que no me quiero llevar una sorpresa desagradable."

"¿Ahora resulta que te bese es una sorpresa desagradable? Fantástico, no sólo te ha picado el bicho de la abstinencia, si no que además te ha picado el de la estupidez, que algunos llamarían cordura. Es igual, vamos a ver Sam."

De nuevo y con toda naturalidad Dean se acercó a su hermano, no había duda que Sam necesitaba ayuda, tal vez Sam no lo supiera, tal vez había sido infectado por algo a lo que no se habían enfrentado todavía, pero por nada del mundo le iba a dejar tirado.

No podía creer que su propio hermano con el que tantas cosas había compartido y después de haberse atrevido a decirle lo mucho que le quería, Sam le mirara así, como si hubiera olvidado los últimos años, como si hubiera olvidado las manos de Dean, sus labios que tantas veces le habían besado, su cuerpo por la noche, todo él parecía haber desaparecido de la mente de su hermano y ahora simplemente estaba eso, su hermano, no su amante, no el hombre al que quería, no la persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, simplemente, su hermano.

"Se que algo te ha pasado, y se que has estado muy raro estos días, pero no le dado importancia, pese que estabas… vale, supongo que no he estado muy pendiente de ti últimamente, pero prometo ayudarte."

Sam ya no podía ir más lejos, se había pegado a la pared, sin quitar la vista de Dean, tal vez después de todo no había sido tan buena idea meterse en el cuerpo de Sam Winchester, aquella peculiaridad de los hermanos, porque no estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por entregar a Dean a los demonios.

"Sam por favor dime algo, no soporto que me mires así, como si fuera un bicho raro. Si te ocurre algo, puedes decírmelo ya lo sabes, te quiero demasiado para saber que me escondes algo, ya sea por vergüenza o por miedo, no lo se, pero sólo quiero que me lo digas."

Lo tenía delante, lo veía pero no podía reconocer a Sam, aquellos ojos no eran los que tanto amor le daban, ni eran los labios que le habían dicho al oído en las frías noches de invierno que tanto le querían y que nunca le dejaría. Físicamente era Sam, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero había algo en su hermano que fallaba, algo que, pese a no saber explicarlo, no le gustaba nada.

Rozó la mejilla de Sam con la mano y notó que este se apartaba de nuevo, lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Parecía como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y no recordara nada de su vida en los últimos tiempos y sobretodo que no recordara lo mucho que Dean le quería.

Entonces lo vio, al estar tan cerca, vio que sus ojos definitivamente no eran los mismos, no porque fueran los de otra persona, pues su color pardo era el mismo, pero no era Sam le que le estaba mirando dentro de ellos, aquel no era su hermano. A Sam no le pasaba nada, porque dentro de ese cuerpo no estaba su hermano,.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Dean como dices?" el muchacho estaba empezando a asustarse, porque no sabía lo que podría hacer Dean en cuanto descubriese que realmente había alguien usurpando el cuerpo de su hermano.

Tenía que conseguir descubrirlo y sabía la forma de conseguirlo, si el impostor no quería salir por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, además su instinto le decía que no se trataba de alguien extremamente poderoso, por lo que no sería un gran rival para él.

"Nada es igual." Dean se dio la vuelta, tan sólo para hacerle creer que le dejaba en paz y que se relajara. Cuando vio que lo hizo, cogió el cuerpo de su hermano, que estaba acostumbrado a manejarlo y lo lanzó contra la cama.

Antes de que su hermano tuviera tiempo de reaccionar se sentó sobre su estómago y puso toda la fuerza que pudo sobre él. Se recostó sobre Sam, era tan habitual aquello que casi pensó que era un día normal y corriente. Sin embargo, la cara de pánico en el rostro de Sam le dio a entender que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

Volvió a presionar con fuerza sus labio con los de Sam y le obligó a abrirlos a dejar que se intentara y le besarle con rudeza. Sam se removió bajo su cuerpo, pero no dejó que le detuviera, pues tenía que saber quien estaba usurpando el cuerpo de Sam. Le desabrochó la camisa y le escuchó protestar, pero mientras le besara no le iba a permitir hablar, tenía que hacerle sufrir por lo que se había atrevido a hacer.

Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sam y bajó poco a poco la boca desde el cuello hasta allí, besando cada rincón de su piel, como lo haría habitualmente. Se entretuvo unos segundos con sus pezones y continuó bajando. Quería escucharlo sufrir protestar y averiguar hasta donde aguantaría aquella tortura.

Notó que movía las manos para tratar de zafarse de él, pero Dean se las aprisionó contra la cama.

"Dean por favor, creo que eres tu el que te encuentras mal, creo que has sido poseído por algo y puedo ayudarte." Protestó de nuevo el falso Sam, pero se dio cuenta que su hermano le iba a hacer ningún caso y por mucho que lo intentara, no estaba acostumbrado a usar la fuerza de aquel cuerpo, por lo que no había forma de librare de Dean.

"Tienes razón Sammy, me encuentro fatal, porque hace días que no follamos y sabes que eso no me gusta nada." Llegó de nuevo hasta el rostro Sam, mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta la entrepierna de su hermano. Estaba a punto de descubrir quien era el impostor.

"¿Dean que estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

Sonrió al ver que la expresión de Sam cambiaba, le estaba tocando, allí donde ningún hombre había tocado al muchacho, pero no iba a parar hasta que obtuviera su respuesta.

Se acercó a su oído y muy consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo a aquel completo extraño que se había adueñado del cuerpo de su hermano, le susurró.

"Si, pero ya sabes que estoy loco por ti y lo que más quiero ahora es follar contigo, ya sabes que es lo mejor que tu y yo sabemos hacer después de cazar." Sam dio un respingo cuando Dean rozó su entrepierna con una mano. "¿Qué, nos divertimos un poco esta noche?" De nuevo Dean besó a Sam, si tan sólo Sam sintiera aquellos besos, que ahora mismo estaba dando a un extraño.

Lentamente comenzó bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Sam, hasta este con un movimiento brusco, se quitó Dean de encima y se arrodilló en la cama, su cara enrojecida y su respiración acelerada, le daban un aspecto mucho más inocente a Sam, como si nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

"Vale ya está bien, no se que pasa con vosotros, pero lo vuestro no es normal. No soy Sam."

"Eso hace rato que lo se, pero quiero que me digas quien eres y que es lo que has hecho con mi hermano."

- o -

"¿Así que estuviste a punto de tirarte a otro tío?" Dijo Sam riéndose, ahora que todo había terminado, era mucho más fácil ver las cosas.

"Al fin y al cabo era tu cuerpo, no fue un gran esfuerzo."

Sam le dio un pequeño empujón, como si realmente, le hubiera molestado lo que acababa de decir, cuando en realidad sabía que Dean lo decía para hacerle rabiar; nunca se hubiera acostado con otro tío que no fuera su hermano. Haciéndose el ofendido se encaminó hacia su lado del coche para subirse

Dean dio la vuelta al coche, sin dejar que Sam se metiera en el Impala. Le hizo darse la vuelta y le empujó. Colocó su mano sobre la nunca de Sam y le obligó a acercarse a él para besarle. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para conseguirlo pues Sam rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y fue él quien le besó, quien aprisionó sus labios, quien le hizo suspirar y gemir, aunque no fuera reconocerlo.

Pues ese era su pequeño Sammy, no aquel crío que había tomado su cuerpo, si no el que sabía como tocarle para hacerle sentir como nadie, el que le besaba, como ninguna mujer lo había hecho nunca, con el que estaría haciendo el amor durante toda la noche, no para sacarle ningún tipo de información, sino porque hacerle amor con Sam, ver el amanecer a su lado, agotados y sudorosos los dos, era la mejor manera que se le ocurría a Dean de acabar una noche.


	51. Hasta el final

Sam salió corriendo de la habitación tras su hermano. Lo llamó mientras entraba en el coche, pero Dean no se detuvo, ni siquiera le miró, parecía no haberle escuchado. Puso el motor en marcha y cogió con fuerza el volante.

"Dean espera por favor, espera." Sam se puso delante del coche, no le dejaría arrancar, no dejaría que se marchara después de lo que había visto. No podía perderle a él también. "Vamos a hablar, no te marches."

Desde dentro del coche, Dean miró a su hermano. Le quería, le amaba como no había amado a nadie en toda su vida, pero aún así, Sam le había roto el corazón y Dean se preguntó si algún día podrían volver a ser los mismos

¿Cómo habían podido llegar a algo así?

Cuando se habían acostado el día anterior, todo iba bien, ellos estaban bien con el otro, habían terminado una cacería, habían cenado en un sitio que misteriosamente para Sam, no se trataba del típico bar de carretera y al llegar a la habitación, habían hecho el amor.

Se sentían bien, con el Apocalipsis encima, pero ellos estaban bien. Hacía días que no les atacaba un demonio, por lo que habían podido disfrutar de unos días de tranquilidad, pensando como acabar con Lucifer de una vez por todas. No habían llegado a una conclusión al respecto, pero al menos no habían tenido que salir corriendo en varios días.

Al final se habían quedado dormidos, sin saber que cuando despertaran al día siguiente, aquellos momentos de tranquilidad se desaparecerían de delante de sus ojos de un plumazo.

"Sam quítate de delante del coche." Dijo Dean al levantar por fin la mirada del volante y fijar los ojos en su hermano.

"No Dean, no voy a dejar que te marches sin poder hablar contigo." Sam apretó con fuerza el coche, como si así pudiera detenerlo e impedir que su hermano se marchara. "Se como funcionas Dean, se que tu no sales corriendo, esa es mi especialidad, siempre lo ha sido. Pero tu no eres así."

"Sam por favor, quítate de delante, creo que ya he tenido bastantes descubrimientos por un día, como para encima saber que también estás dispuesto a suicidarte delante del coche."

"No arrancarías."

"No me tientes."

"Dean por favor, se que la he jodido durante toda mi vida, ahora me doy cuenta, así que por favor, vamos a hablar, no me dejes ahora, no me abandones."

Durante un momento, Dean guardó silencio, veía a su hermano, pero estaba demasiado dolido por lo visto en los recuerdos de Sam, como para bajarse sin más del coche y estar con él. sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver en los ojos de su hermano, aquel niño del que había cuidado durante toda su vida, del que se había preocupado más de si mismo, por el que había llorado y del que se había enamorado irremediablemente.

"Dean." Al volver a la realidad, Dean se encontró a su hermano apoyado en la ventanilla del coche.

Podría acelerar en ese mismo momento, podría salir de allí y no volver a verle, por haberle traicionado tantas veces. ¿Por qué Sam había podido salir corriendo en tantas ocasiones y él no tenía el derecho de hacerlo ahora?

Se sentía como un cobarde, como alguien que no puede dejarlo todo atrás por miedo a lo que le espera delante. Tenía miedo, si tenía miedo de abandonar a Sam y dejarlo a su suerte, temía que la próxima vez que se cruzaran sus caminos, Sam ya no fuera su pequeño Sammy, si no que Lucifer le hubiera convencido para destruir el mundo.

Estaba aterrado de perderlo, por mucho que no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo en ese momento, estaba muerto de miedo, pues Sam era todo lo que tenía y perderlo, significaría, una muerte segura en vida.

"Dean se que ahora no quieres hacerlo por mi, pero piensa al menos en el futuro de toda la humanidad. Mientras estemos juntos, podemos evitar…"

"Déjalo ya Sam." Sin decir nada más, Dean abrió la puerta, obligando a su hermano a retirarse y comenzó a caminar por la carretera. "Sabes muy bien que a estas alturas Lucifer y sus amigos me importan un mierda. Estamos en una guerra perdida y aún así estoy luchando. ¿Todavía tengo que decirte por qué motivo lo estoy haciendo?"

Sam siguió a su hermano por la carretera, sin saber a donde se dirigía Dean.

"Te he fallado lo se y no sabes cuanto lo siento."

"Eso ya no tiene sentido Sam."

"Claro que lo tiene, estás dolido conmigo y lo siento."

Dean se dio la vuelta de golpe y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. Apretó los puños con fuerzas, hasta casi hacerse daño. Tenía tantas ganas de ir hasta Sam y pegarle por todo lo que le había hecho durante años.

"No estoy dolido hermanito, estoy decepcionado contigo. Si sabes tan bien que me has fallado tantas veces, ¿por qué las hecho una y otra vez? ¿Por qué cada recuerdo tuyo en el que hemos entrado tan sólo eras feliz cuando no estabas con nosotros, cuando no estabas conmigo?"

"Dean…"

"No Sammy, mira no se lo que haces aquí conmigo. Tendrías que estar casado con la mujer de tu vida, seguro que entonces serías mucho más feliz. ¿Por qué decidiste acostarte conmigo la primera? ¿fue por pena por ver lo desesperado que estaba, porque estaba enamorado de ti y no querías hacerme daño? Gracias, por muy tierno por tu parte, pero no es necesario que sigas haciéndolo."

De nuevo, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, se internó en el bosque, no quería que nadie le encontrara caminando por la carretera, quería estar sólo, necesitaba estar sólo. Sin embargo, escuchó pasos detrás de él. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber perfectamente a quien pertenecían. Aceleró el paso, quería perder de vista a su hermano o de lo contrario, no estaba seguro que sería capaz de hacer.

"Sabes muy bien que nunca te abandonaría."

"Sam, por favor, déjame sólo."

"Si, lo hizo mal durante años, cometí muchas estupideces y escapar de papá me cegó y le me alejó de ti. No sabes cuantas veces pensé en ti, pensé en llamarte, en pedirte perdón e ir a buscarte."

"Pobre Jessica, nunca supo que estabas secretamente enamorado de tu hermano." Dijo Dean con tono sarcástico. "Para todos los que nos conocían, tu eras el hermano perfecto, el más estudioso, el más responsable, todos estaban seguros que serías mucho más que yo. Si supieran todo el daño que nos hiciste a papá y a mi…" Dean se detuvo en mitad del bosque, no podía seguir caminando, no mientras escuchara aquello. "¿Sabes cuantas veces me has hecho llorar?"

Sam sintió un cuchillo clavándose en su corazón. Pocas veces había visto llorar a su hermano, pero nunca porque él se lo hubiera provocado. Sabía que Dean tan sólo lloraba cuando realmente había tocado fondo, cuando no podía más, no porque él le hubiera hecho daño.

"No me mires así, Sam, si he llorado por ti, he llorado porque creía que sentías algo cuando tenías dieciséis años y te besé por primera vez y menos de dos años más tarde, me dijiste que te ibas a la universidad. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo papá cuando me vio llorando al enterarme que tenías novio y que la querías de verdad? Me dijo, que ya no formabas parte de nuestra familia. Pero no le creí, nunca le he creído cuando ha dicho que ya no significabas nada para él ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo te he querido durante toda mi vida, te querido desde que has nacido y cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi, más que como un hermano, como el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, me sentí feliz y orgulloso de que fueras ti. Empiezo a pensar que papá tenía razón y que fui un tonto."

Totalmente agotado por las emociones de los últimos días, por todo lo que había descubierto y cansado por saber que toda su vida había sido prácticamente, una mentira que él mismo se había creado para que no se le rompiera el corazón, Dean se sentó bajo un enorme árbol.

Enterró la cabeza entre las piernas, pues todo lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento era desaparecer para siempre. Escuchó los pasos de Sam al acercarse a él y sintió sus manos sobre su cabello. No dijo nada, estaba excesivamente cansado como para decir nada al respecto.

Lentamente, Sam abrazó su cuerpo, con miedo a como pudiera reaccionar al hacerlo, pero al final consiguió que su hermano estuviera entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Dean.

"No quiero que lo nuestro termine así. No podría soportar que terminara."

"Siempre has sido infeliz conmigo y con papá."

"No Dean, contigo nunca fui infeliz. ¿Crees que no sabía todo lo que hacías para que yo fuera feliz? Nunca me lo has dicho, porque no querías que lo pasara mal, pero se que tu has sido como un verdadero padre para mi, el mejor hermano que podría haber tenido nunca y… Dean por favor necesito que me mires."

Dean se mantuvo como estaba, pero sintió la mano de su hermano presionando bajo su barbillo, obligándole a levantar el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no sentía realmente capaz de mirar a Sam y ver por primera vez en su vida un completo desconocido, alguien que durante años, le había traicionado.

Pero al final tuvo que hacerlo, al sentir la mano de Sam acariciando su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de San y aquella sonrisa que, pese a que tratara de negarlo, le había enamorado sin que pudiera evitarlo.

"Nunca he querido a ninguna chica como tu. Cuando estaba con Jessica, me obligaba a mi mismo a pensar que la quería, que sería feliz durante toda mi vida a su lado, porque temía estar realmente enamorado de ti. Nunca quise elegir entre papá y ti, pero no me quedó otra, me agobiaba al lado de papá, sentía que me estaba oprimiendo, que si realmente quería ser yo mismo tenía que estar lejos de él."

"¿A cualquier precio?"

Lo ojos de Sam se humedecieron al darse cuando que los sentimientos de resentimiento hacia su padre, le habían hecho alejarse de la persona que más quería y de la única como la que realmente podría ser feliz.

"Si pudiera echar el tiempo hacia atrás."

"Sam por favor cállate." Dean puso sus dedos sobre los labios de su hermano. "Todo eso ahora da igual. Porque lo que realmente quiero saber es si pase lo que pase estás dispuesto a estar conmigo hasta el final."

Con la mano de su hermano sobre los labios Sam asintió y rodeó su cintura.

"No importan los ángeles, demonios o el fin del mundo. Necesito saber si quieres estar conmigo porque me quieras o porque…" Sam atrajo el cuerpo de su hermano hasta él y apartando la mano que le cerraba los labios, le besó con fuerza, empujándolo contra el árbol.

"Pase lo que pase." Dijo Sam colocándose entre las piernas de Dean. Sujetó las manos de Dean contra el suelo y le besó de nuevo. "Hasta el final." Un tercer besó mucho más intenso hizo que Dean también le abrazara.

"_Hasta el final." _Pensaron los dos en silencio.


	52. I do

Sam se dejó caer en la cama y miró a su hermano que todavía estaba limpiando las armas. Había sido un día duro persiguiendo demonios, buscando la Lucifer, pero al menor de los Winchester no le importaba. Ya todo daba igual. Cada día que despertaba, se daba cuenta que era una día más en el que podía estar con su hermano, en el que no estaban muertos y todavía podían luchar. Lo que pasara al final de ese día, la posible muerte, el final del Apocalipsis o la victoria de Lucifer; eran cosas en las que Sam, cuando se tumbaba en la cama y miraba a Dean no le importaban.

"Ven a la cama, tienes que estar agotado, porque yo estoy molido."

"Espera, todavía me quedan un par de cosas por hacer." Le contestó Dean, sin levantar la mirada del arma que estaba limpiando.

"Eso puede esperar, igual que el final del mundo puede esperar."

Dean se dio la vuelta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, después de todo lo que habían luchado para llegar hasta allí, para tener los cuatro anillos de los jinetes y ahora Sam se daba por vencido.

"No es lo que piensas, no me mires así. No voy a dejar de luchar si es lo que crees, pero esta puede ser nuestra última noche, igual que puede serlo la de mañana o lo pudo haber sido la de ayer. ¿No crees que nos merecemos un descanso después de todo lo que hemos trabajado?"

Dean dejó el arma y el trapo con la que la estaba puliendo encima de la mesa y se sentó junto a su hermano en la cama. Suspiró con fuerza, pues aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba terriblemente agotado, no tanto por el trabajo realizado, sino por el peso que guardaba en su interior.

Todavía no le había dicho a Sam y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, que había hecho un trato con Muerte, que le había prometido empujarle a la trampa de Lucifer cuando tuviera al demonio en su cuerpo. sabía que Sam lo comprendería, incluso le diría que tenía toda la razón; pero la sola idea de tener que matar a su hermano… tantas veces había pensado en algo así, incluso su padre se lo había dicho, que no podía ni quería pensar que fuera realidad.

Las manos de Sam se deslizaron desde su espalda, hasta llegar a su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y lo atrajo hacia si, tirando de él, que pese a forcejear un momento, al final se fue acomodando en la cama.

"Estás muy tenso, es normal teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que está el final de todo." Sam le susurraba a su hermano al oído de una forma, que siempre le había encantado, que volvía loco y que le daba ganas de olvidarlo todo y dejarse llevar, sin más, por la pasión del momento. "Pero te vuelvo a repetir que nos merecemos un descanso, aunque sólo sea media hora, para nosotros sólos."

"Sólo media hora, pensaba que necesitaríamos más tiempo para _relajarnos._" Dean se dio la vuelta y miró de reojo a su hermano, sonrió levemente, intentando hacerse el duro y aceptó los labios de su hermano que empezaron a besarle la comisura de su boca. "Ahora en serio Sam, estamos a punto de morir, el mundo entero, toda nuestra existencia, creo que esto puedo esperar a que terminemos con Lucifer."

Como si de un gatito buscando calor se tratara, Sam rozó el cuello y la mejilla de su hermano con su cabello y le escuchó suspirar. Movió las manos para aprisionar todavía más su cuerpo, así aunque hubiera intentado escapar de él, jamás lo hubiera conseguido.

"¿Y si morimos? ¿Y si uno de los dos muere?"

"Sam no hables así."

"Hay que aprovechar el momento Dean, puede que no haya un mañana, que dentro de diez minutos Lucifer aparezca y nos mate. Pueden pasar muchas cosas Dean. Pero ahora mismo, estamos tu y yo solos en esta habitación, tu y yo en esta cama." Le besó el cuello apasionadamente y bajó las manos hasta su pantalón. "Tu y yo solos Dean. No te pido más que media hora, una hora siguieres, pero un momento para ser simplemente eso, tu y yo."

Sabía que tenía razón, antes de darse cuenta podían estar ya muertos y podían no haber disfrutado de los últimos minutos que tenían para ser felices. El mundo estaba completamente loco, Dios había decidido tomarse unas largas vacaciones y desentenderse de la humanidad. ¿Por qué ellos no iban a poder hacerlo aunque tan sólo fuera durante un rato?

"Tu y yo solos." Dijo el mayor de los hermanos en poco más que un susurro. Elevó las manos para poder acariciar el rostro de Sam y notó como este bajaba por su cuello hasta su hombro, introducía la mano bajo su camiseta y se la quitaba, sin que Dean opusiera ninguna resistencia. "Pero luego tenemos que volver al trabajo." Aquel suspiro sonaba cada vez más fuerte y cada vez se parecía menos a una frase muy convincente.

"Claro, media hora para nosotros…"

"Que sea una hora, creo que el mundo podrá esperar un poco más." La risa de Sam hizo también sonreír a Dean. lo cierto era que no tenían un momento para pasarlo bien, divertirse y sobretodo reírse, desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Casi había olvidado el tono de voz de su hermano cuando se reía. Las cosas se habían puesto tan difíciles durante los últimos meses, que reír no había sido nada fácil y mucho menos pasar un rato agradable con Sam sin tener que pensar en nada más.

"Espera." Dijo Dean voz tan baja que Sam apenas pudo escucharle.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Dean se arrodilló en la cama y miró a su hermano a los ojos, tomó su rostro entre las dos manos y le besó en los labios, no fue más que un simple roce, una caricia inocente, que hizo sonrojar a Sam.

"Necesito que me prometas una cosa."

"Dean no, por favor, no me vengas ahora con esas. Vamos a ganar, vamos a terminar con Lucifer y todo va a salir bien." Sam trató de coger las manos de su hermano entre las suyas, pero Dean se movió con rapidez y no se lo permitió.

"Necesito decirte esto, porque si ocurre algo y no lo hago, me arrepentiré siempre." Sam se mordió el labio, no deseaba escuchar aquello, no quería estropear el único momento de esparcimiento con el que habían contado en días. Pero su hermano lo necesitaba, tenía que decirlo. "Si mueres y tengo que quedarme aquí solo por el resto de mi vida, no creo que pudiera soportar no haberte dicho…"

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, había pensando en ello durante días, mientras peleaban contra demonios, en sueños mientras dormía, comiendo en cualquiera de los bares de carretera en los que se detenían a descansar. Por más que lo había intentado, no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza y ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía que decirlo.

"Vale, vale… dilo, di lo que quieras, te escucho."

Dean respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

"Recuerdas que te pedí que te casaras conmigo." Sam asintió en silencio, no quería hablar para su hermano no se arrepintiera y decidiera no continuar hablando. "Pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, la verdad es que no ha sido el mejor momento par hacerlo."

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Dean no era de las personas que tuviera miedo a decir las cosas o que le costara hablar por miedo a lo que la otra persona pudiera pensar. Le gustaba ser franco, decir las cosas a las claras y sobretodo, por nada del mundo deseaba hacer daño a su hermano.

Pero ahora, no estaba seguro si decirlo, tal vez fuera un mal augurio, como si decir aquello pudiera significar no volver a ver a Sam, que uno de los muriera. Porque su Sam moría, significaba el final de su vida, para siempre.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Sam al ver lo que le costaba seguir hablando.

"En realidad no, porque no estoy seguro… no se si debo decir esto, por miedo a estropear este momento, pero al mismo tiempo creo si no lo digo ahora, podría no tener otro momento para hacerlo y entonces… Sam he estado pensando mucho y tienes razón, podemos estar muertos para mañana por la noche y no te habría dicho…"

Los brazos de Sam alrededor su cuerpo, le dejaron sin respiración. Le gustaba estar así, sentirse seguro durante un momento y no tener que comportarse como el heroe que iba a salvar el mundo entero.

"No se lo que quieres decirme y no se si quiero saberlo en realidad." Como si de un niño se tratara, Sam besó la frente de su hermano. "Pero si tan importante es para ti decirlo, entonces… vamos, suéltalo."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de los dos hermanos y aunque ninguno de los dos podía ver al otro, ambos se imaginaban la expresión en el rostro del otro. Dean se sentía bien, sabía que Sam estaba tan aterrado como él por lo que pudiera ocurrir al día siguiente, pero durante ese momento, se sentía bien, protegido, feliz incluso y sobretodo fuera de todos los problemas que pudieran significar el fin del mundo y la victoria de los ángeles o los demonios.

Simplemente, tal y como los dos querían, eran ellos, ellos dos y nada más, nadie más en aquella habitación de motel que pudiera molestarlos, ni un ángel, ni un demonio, ni un inocente, nada podía evitar que aquella noche, que aquella hora que habían decidido tomar de tregua, pudieran ser felices y nada más.

"Vale, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te vas a reír."

"Te lo prometo."

"Cásate conmigo, aquí y ahora."

Dean se dio cuenta que su hermano se había puesto tenso en menos de un segundo, el abrazo que un momento antes había sido tierno y sincero, ahora parecía el de dos columnas de piedra aprisionándolo.

"Sam…"

"No se lo que decir, no se, esperaba otra cosa, pero no algo tan… ¿Crees que no lo vamos a conseguir verdad?" Dean tampoco había esperado aquella respuesta por parte de su hermano, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

"¡No! No lo digo por eso, no lo digo porque crea que vayamos a morir… Bueno un poco si, pero no quiero perderte y saber que no… Dios, no soy nada bueno para decir estas cosas, supongo que por eso, nunca he conseguido tener una relación estable con alguien que fueras tu. Tu me conoces Sammy, sabes porque lo digo así que por favor no me lo pongas todavía más difícil. Sólo quiero que me prometas que me querrás siempre, pase lo que pase, vivamos o muramos, que si sales vivo de aquí, me recordarás como el tío que más te ha querido y si tengo que seguir sin ti, sólo quiero saber… que estés donde estés, me quieres, que por muy culpable que me sienta por no haber podido salvarte, me sigues queriendo, porque aceptes estar a mi lado ahora y siempre, porque decidas decir que si, que quieres casarte conmigo, aunque no sea nada oficial, aunque nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera Bobby o Cass. Simplemente, quiero decirte que… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, aunque esa vida sea de dos horas."

Dean exhaló profundamente. Nunca había sido tan sincero con nadie, nunca se había atrevido a decir ese tipo de cosas a nadie y nunca lo había hecho sin saber como iba a reaccionar la otra persona.

Por eso, miró a Sam, se quedó contemplando sus ojos castaños, esperando que su hermano le dijera algo por fin, rompiera aquel incómodo silencio y dijera lo que sentía tras lo que le había dicho.

Sin embargo, Sam ni dijo nada. Para sorpresa de Dean y sin dejarle reacción, empujó el cuerpo de su hermano contra la cama y se sentó encima. Le besó apasionadamente, le besó una y otra vez, hasta que ya pudo respirar y se quedó a menos de uno centímetro de su rostro, sintiendo su acelerada respiración, que se mezclaba con los nervios de por la reacción de Sam.

"Eso significa… Sam aunque no te lo creas todavía no he conseguido aprender a leerte la mente y no se porque has hecho eso, así que preferiría que me dijeras lo que está pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo y luego siguieres podemos seguir con esa hora de diversión."

"¿Cómo que no sabes lo que estoy pensando? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quiero? ¿Cuánto tardé en aceptar casarme contigo, por muy rara que sonara la idea? Dean te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma y si tengo que seguir adelante, como tu dices," Sam decidió no pararse a pensar en los meses en los que había tenido que seguir adelante sin Dean, porque más de una vez había pensando en dejarlo todo y marcharse al infierno con él. "Entonces quiero que sea de verdad, quiero hacerlo, como el hombre que ha conseguido arrancarte el si quiero y ese beso que cierre lo que sentimos. Así que, por si todavía no te ha quedado claro del todo, Si quiero, Si quiero Dean, quiero casarme contigo ahora mismo, aunque sólo lo sepamos nosotros dos."

"¿De verdad?"

"Dean," Sam se incorporó y se arrodilló en la cama, tiró de su hermano para que hiciera lo mismo y una vez que lo tuvo delante de él, con la mirada y la atención plenamente puestas en él, lo dijo. "Si quiero, ¿quieres ser mi compañero por el resto de tu vida?"

La sonrisa en los labios de Dean, fue completamente amplia en ese momento y sincera como hacía días, incluso meses que no lo era.

"Si quiero."


	53. Barcelona

Dedicado a tods las que estuvísteis en Barceona este fin de semana y pasáisteis unos días geniales, tanto como yo, o para ls que hubierais deseado estar. Por eso este capítulo está titúlado "Barcelona"

* * *

"Dime una cosa Sam, ¿No te parece que estamos haciendo mal?" Dean se volvió hacia su hermano sonriente, pues ya sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta de su hermano, justo lo mismo que estaba pensando él.

"¿Cuánto hace que nos tomábamos unos días?"

"Si ya, pero esto, no se me parece casi excesivo." Dean se puso las gafas de sol, pues le molestaban los ojos. "Incluso para nosotros." Una pequeña brisa de aire le hizo sonreír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente relajado.

Los últimos días habían sido una locura, el mundo acabando, ellos apunto de morir, ¿Qué más daba si ahora se tomaban unos días de vacaciones? Lo que Sam no llegaba a comprender era como habían llegado a terminar allí. No preguntó, no quería meterse con Dean, tan sólo quería quedarse allí, sintiendo el sol sobre su piel y el silencio los rodeaba.

"Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que quisiste venir." Dijo finalmente Sam sin poder resistirlo. "Aunque todavía me pregunto como fuiste capaz de subirte a ese avión y cruzar el océano."

Dean se incorporó y se apoyó sobre su brazo, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"No me digas que te vas a quejar de estar aquí."

"Absolutamente no Dean, pero aún así me sorprende, nada más. No te gusta coger aviones, bueno rectifico, no soportas coger aviones y mira donde estamos, el otro continente, en la playa… Dean dime que han hecho contigo."

El mayor de los hermanos se echó a reír y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la arena.

"Muy gracioso Sammy, pero yo que tu me relajaría, ya sabes que estos momentos no nos duran eternamente."

Dean tenía razón, por lo que su hermano se quedó en silencio y tan sólo se movió lo suficiente como par acercar su cuerpo a él y sentirle junto a él. no iba a protestar por estar de vacaciones, ni por tener una playa en solitario para ellos dos, ni mucho menos por que Dean no hubiera empezado todavía hablar de demonios, de ángeles o del Apocalipsis. Definitivamente no iba a protestar por ello, pero aún así, le hacía gracia lo que era capaz de hacer Dean por él, sin llegar a reconocer en ningún momento, que en realidad no estaba haciendo por él.

Así que tan sólo sonrió y deslizó una mano por el vientre todavía húmedo por el agua del mar de su hermano. Lo escuchó suspirar, justo lo que le faltaba para que el día fuera todavía más perfecto; si eso era posible.

Volvió a recordar el momento exacto en el que Dean le había hecho la propuesta, se había reído, pues le había parecido una completa locura o una simple broma proveniente de Dean. Pero su hermano se había quedado completamente serio, mirándole en aquella cafetería de carretera, que ya no recordaba ni como se llamaba y Sam no tuvo más remedio que ponerse serio también.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿Por qué? Vamos piénsalo bien, Sam, los ángeles hacen lo que les da la gana, por no hablar de los demonios. ¿Es que acaso los cazadores no vamos a poder tomarnos unos días libres?"

"¿Cuándo el mundo está a punto de terminar?" Sam bebió un largo trago de cerveza, sin quitar la vista de su hermano, Dean parecía hablar completamente en serio.

"No… más bien podrías verlo como si fuera nuestra…" No lo dijo, pues si pronunciaba aquellas palabras, sería como convertirse en alguien como Sam, alguien a quien le gustaba el romanticismo.

Sam sonrió, mientras su hermano ganaba tiempo dando un gran bocado a la hamburguesa que tenía delante, haciendo ver que no era capaz de hablar con la boca llena, como si Sam no lo conociera lo suficiente.

"¿Estabas a punto de decirme que querías que celebráramos nuestra Luna de Miel?" Sam sonrió ampliamente, su hermano estaba acorralado y eso le gustaba, podría meterse con él, burlarse de que se estaba volviendo un hombre lleno de emociones, que lo estaba pegando él.

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo." Dean le había leído la mente. "Lo único que quería decirte, es que nos merecemos unos días libres, fuera de toda esta mierda en la que el destino nos ha metido. Sólo dime que si, que quieres venirte de vacaciones conmigo."

"¿A España?"

"¿Por qué no? Después de haber estado en el cielo y en el infierno, cruzar el océano, no parece gran cosa." Dean sonrió a su hermano, pues los dos sabían que eso era cierto, habían pasado por todos los lugares imaginables, pero aún así, había algo que le sorprendía a Sam.

"¿Estás diciendo en serio que vas a coger un avión y vas a cruzar el Atlántico conmigo, por el simple hecho de que pasemos unos días de vacaciones?"

"En un lugar exótico." Puntualizó Dean, antes de terminar de comer de un solo bocado, el resto de la hamburguesa que le quedaba. "Odio los aviones porque no puedo controlarlos, pero a estas alturas, ya se que la mayoría de las cosas no puedo controlarlas."

Al final y tras hablar durante un par de días sobre el tema, compraron dos billetes para España, a nombre, pese a que Sam quería ir como ellos mismos, de Walsh y Livgren, pues Dean llevaba todo el día escuchando Kansas. El hotel, para mayor sorpresa de Sam, era un cuatro estrellas, nada de un hostal ni nada parecido.

"Tenemos que hacerlo a lo grande, además aquí no estamos fichados." Concluyó Dean antes de darle un beso a Sam y subir al avión.

"Todavía."

El menor de los hermanos sonrió, no se podía creer todo lo que Dean estaba haciendo por él, sin tan siquiera haberle dicho que le quería. Pero no le importaba, Dean era así, de lo contrario, Sam no le querría tanto.

Era Dean, el que no decía que estaba enamorado, el que le había costado más de lo que a cualquier otro ser humano, decirle a Sam que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, el mismo que ahora le abrazaba con fuerza, justo antes de subir al avión, agarrotado por los nervios de enfrentarse a su mayor fobia.

Ahora estaban en la playa, después de haber pasado su primera noche en hotel, intensa como pocas, no es que hubieran dormido mucho. Sonrió ahora que Dean no le miraba, había sido la mejor noche de su vida; los dos se habían dejado llevar, sin pensar en los demonio que iban a cazar al día siguiente o lo cerca que estaba el final.

Simplemente, habían hecho el amor, había olvidado cuantas veces cuando habían pasado las dos de la mañana. No estaba seguro cuando se habían dormido, pero si habían visto el amanecer en la terraza, con el cuerpo de Dean delante de él, apoyado en la barandilla.

"Me gusta esta ciudad, podríamos quedarnos aquí a vivir."

Sam le besó en el cuello y rodeó con fuerza su cintura, apretando su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso contra el suyo. Le gustaba ese olor fuerte y tan característico de su hermano; era intenso y embriagador. Le escuchó suspirar, como Dean le había dicho que nadie más conseguía hacerle suspirar.

"Claro y dejamos que el mundo se vaya a la mierda."

"No veo porque no. El mundo ya estaba mal antes de que llegáramos nosotros."

Sam giró el cuerpo de su hermano y lo aplastó contra la barandilla. Si alguien los viera en ese momento… pero no le importaba, eran sus vacaciones, tan sólo ellos dos, sin presiones de ningún tipo, sin obligaciones y sin necesidad de pensar si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal.

Dean sintió la barandilla fría contra su cadera y trató de separarse, pero Sam no le dejó. A los dos les gustaba ese juego, como si de dos cachorros de león se trataran, intentando ver quien era más fuerte que el otro. Intentó empujar a su hermano, pero como siempre, Sam era mucho más fuerte que él, nunca había podido con él. Lo vio sonreír, Sam conocía su fuerza y su superioridad ante Dean, por lo que todavía le aplastó más, hasta que su hermano fue incapaz de moverse y le besó.

Poco después estaban de nuevo en la cama, agotados después de una nueva sesión de intenso sexo. No habían tardado en quedarse dormidos, Sam en brazos de su hermano, casi aplastándolo por su enorme tamaño y las piernas enredadas con el cuerpo de su hermano. Dean lo abrazó, rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza, por miedo a que fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, o el último momento de tranquilidad.

Sam se volvió hacia su hermano. La playa, a aquellas horas tan tempranas de la mañana era completamente suya, excepto por la pareja que estaba paseando a sus dos perros por la orilla del agua.

Dean lo había hecho todo por él, había organizado todo aquel viaje solo por él y tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma. Esperó a que los dos paseantes desaparecieran de su vista y luego se incorporó con un movimiento rápido, para sentarse sobre su hermano. Dean se sobresaltó, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

"Creía que eras tu el que no quería meterse en problemas."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Sam se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y le besó con intensidad en la boca, sujetó sus manos contra la arena y apretó su cuerpo con fuerza.

"Si alguien nos ve, puede decir que esto es un escándalo público."

Sam bajó la mano hasta el bañador de su hermano y rozó con la yema de los dedos su entrepierna. Dean gimió y su hermano rió, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio. Esto podría ser considerado escándalo público, si te metiera mano o si quisiera echar un polvo aquí contigo sería una cosa, pero que yo sepa sólo te he besado." Dean volvió a gemir y se incorporó, para alcanzar los labios de su hermano, que simplemente se retiró. "¿Creía que no querías dar la nota?" La sonrisa de Sam puso a cien a su hermano, el menor de los hermanos sabía como jugar, que botones tocar para excitar al máximo a su hermano y que no hacer para evitar que Dean pudiera con él.

"Sammy." Volvió a intentarlo, pero de nuevo, Sam no se lo permitió, alejando otra su rostro de Sam y sin dejarle siquiera rozar sus labios. "¡Sammy!" Protestó Dean, cuando no consiguió nada.

Sam liberó una de las manos de Dean y deslizó la suya sobre el pecho y el vientre húmedos de su hermano, haciendo dibujos sin sentidos, por el simple hecho de tocar la piel de Dean. Bajó el rostro hasta su vientre y deslizó la lengua por él, notando el distintivo sabor de Sam, junto a la sal del mar.

Las ahora liberadas manos de Dean se perdieron entre los cabellos de su hermano y bajaron hasta su rostro. Dibujaron los labios de Sam y sus párpados, hasta llegar a sus mandíbulas y acercarlo, para ahora si, besarle en la boca.

Los segundos pasaron, mientras las bocas de ambos, se convertían en un solo ser, una sola criatura que se movía insistentemente, las dos tratando de penetrar en la boca del otro, de dominar, de apoderarse del cuerpo de su hermano.

Dean se impulsó y consiguió tirar a Sam al suelo, aunque estaba convencido que Sam se había dejado, fue ahora él quien se sentó sobre su hermano, pero justo sobre sus caderas. Lo escuchó gemir, con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho él antes y se comenzó a mover para excitarlo todavía más, hasta que los gemidos de Sam fueron tan intensos que levantó su cuerpo, rodeó el cuello de su hermano con ambos brazos y le susurró al oído.

"Hagámoslo aquí."

"¿Qué decías sobre el escándalo público?" Dean sonrió, devolviendo el gesto a su hermano.

"Lo se, pero me da igual, tu mismo lo dijiste anoche, no podemos controlar nada, así que vamos a dejar de pensar en las consecuencias por una vez. hágamoslo. Además no hay nadie en la playa y los turistas tardarán en llegar."

Dean no contestó, tan sólo le miró e hizo desaparecer sus manos tras su cuerpo. Se levantó un poco y deslizó el bañador fuera del cuerpo de su hermano, para luego hacer lo mismo lo mis con el suyo. Ambos quedaron desnudos, un cuerpo sobre el otro, los ojos verdes de Dean, clavados en los castaños de Sam y sus manos jugueteando con todo el cuerpo de su hermano.

Nadie en la playa, escuchó los gemidos y suspiros de ambos, nadie los vio hacer el amor allí, durante casi una hora, dejándose llevar por los nervios acumulados durante días luchas por el mundo, por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y por la necesidad de decir a su amante sin palabras, pero con el mejor orgasmo de su vida, que harían todo lo necesario por la persona a la que amaban.


	54. Hermano mío

La letra de la canción no me pertenece, sino que se trata de "Hermano mío" de Migue Bosé, espero que sepáis porque la he puesto.

* * *

Dean miró su reloj, sin darse cuenta había pasado toda la noche mirando sin sentido la una televisión apagada. Había dado vueltas a los canales, tratando de buscar algo que le hiciera olvidar, aunque no fuera más que por cinco minutos el calvario en el que había convertido su vida. Pero nada, ni las persecuciones de la policía, ni las tres películas porno que había dejado atrás; nada terminó por gustarle y al final apagó la televisión, se quedó recostado en la cama con la mirada perdida en la pantalla negra y trató de no pensar, no recordar y sobretodo, intentó por enésima vez consecutiva, no odiarse.

_Difícil es el amanecer  
Profundo este anochecer _

_Suave es el silencio que huele a ti_

Se estaba haciendo de día, un nuevo día, un nuevo sin sentido en el que tener que vivir, sin querer hacerlo, sin saber porque estaba allí y porque Sam tenía que estar perdido en ese horrible abismo. Quería estar con él, necesitaba estar con él, aunque fuera en un tormento eterno. Todo sería mejor que aquella agonía diaria a la que debía enfrentarse.

Todo le recordaba a Sam, todo lo que veía, era un recuerdo de los días que habían pasado juntos, de las noches durmiéndose entre la fragancia que desprendía su pelo, las cosquillas que le hacía en el rostro al besarle y sus brazos, que siempre le rodeaban, justo antes de que los dos se quedaran dormidos. Toda imagen le hacía recordarle; desde su ordenador, hasta una simple taza de café, siempre sólo, humeante y negro, como él lo tomaba. ¿Podía haber algo peor que recordar a cada instante a la única persona que le había hecho completamente feliz sabiendo que había muerto, sacrificándose por salvarle?

Casi podía notar su respiración sobre su propio cuello y las palabras que para Dean siempre habían sido cursis y ñoñas, pero que al final, soñaba cada día que llegara la noche de un motel de carretera para escucharlas. Pero ya nunca las escucharía, nunca oiría la risa de Sam al verlo levantar de madrugada muerto de sueño o verle fruncir el ceño ante una de sus bromas, cuando simulaba que le sentaban mal.

Miró a su alrededor y de repente se encontró en una habitación completamente vacía, muerta en realidad, en la que, sobre la cama de al lado, como si de dos cadáveres se tratara, estaban sus bolsas de viaje, la suya, sin abrir todavía, cerrada a cal y canto para evitar que los sentimientos y el profundo dolor, se apoderaran de él. La de Sam, dejando entrever la ropa que no se pondría más, los libros usados después de tantas investigaciones y que no volvería a tocar y el ordenador que Dean todavía no se había atrevido a coger, por miedo a manchar el recuerdo que le transmitía de su hermano.

Que frágil es lo que yo te doy

_Que fuerte aun cuando yo no estoy_

_Que eterno para quien lo quiera romper_

_No me dejes que esta noche soy cobarde_

_Estoy desnudo de valor _

_Quédate hermano mío que tu sombra es _

_Mi refugio y mi calor_

Apretó las manos contra la colcha de la cama, mientras el sol comenzó a penetrar por la ventana. Si, ya era de día, ya podía marcharse de aquella ciudad y buscar un nuevo lugar en el que pasar dos o tres noches; una nueva investigación, un trabajo rápido que le hiciera olvidarse durante cinco minutos y vuelta otra vez a empezar.

Maldita promesa que le había hecho a Sam; ser feliz, seguir con su vida y no mirar atrás ¿Por qué había pensado su hermano que sería capaz de hacer algo así? Tantas promesas habían sido rotas, tantas veces le había pedido perdón a Sam por no hacer las cosas como el pequeño de los hermanos pedía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora diferente?

Le había dado su vida entera, desde el mismo momento en que Sam había nacido y ahora le había abandonado, lo había dejado solo para siempre. Había casi dos años que le había entregado también su corazón, le había dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio y ahora que Sam se había marchado; todo aquello parecía no significar absolutamente nada, un punto en el infinito, un grano de arena en mitad de una inmensa playa, una gota de agua en el océano, porque Sam había decidido convertirse en su héroe cuando Dean nunca se lo había pedido ¿Cómo pretendía su hermano que siguiera adelante entonces?

Sam le dijo una vez que creía en dios y que todas las noches rezaba y hablaba con él. Dean nunca supo de que se trataban aquellas conversaciones, tampoco se lo preguntó en ninguna ocasión, no tanto por no querer saberlo, sino porque sabía que su hermano se hubiera sentido muy violento a la hora de contárselo.

Por eso, ahora, cada noche, a la hora de acostarse; bien porque fuera capaz de dormir o simplemente porque estuviera cansado y pasar la noche tumbado en la cama fuera la única forma en la que pudiera descansar, al menos en lo que se refería a su estado físico; Dean trataba de hablar con ese dios, al que tanto veneraba Sam.

Ahora sabía que existía, ese dios era completamente real, pero había decidido dejar al ser humano, a los ángeles y a los demonios a su libre albedrío, sin escuchar plegarias, sin tener la más mínima clemencia para las almas que necesitaban un poco de paz.

Dean era una de esas almas perdidas y tan sólo pedía una cosa, tal vez algo imposible, tal vez algo demasiado simple para que dios le hiciera caso. Quería a su hermano de vuelta, todas las noches rogaba a Dios para que le diera esa simple prueba de fe, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido nada, tal vez nunca lo conseguiría; pero si por algo podía caracterizarse Dean era por ser un absoluto y completo testarudo y si tenía que pedir lo mismo día tras día para recuperar a su hermano, lo haría sin dudar; porque al final, conseguiría que Dios le escuchara.

Tu eres mi debilidad

Mi océano y mi tempestad

Podrías destruirme y volverme a inventar

Pese a haber estado en el infierno, no había sido hasta esos últimos días en que había descubierto lo que significaba ser destruido por completo, ser hecho mil pedazos y dejado en mitad de la nada a su suerte. Perder a Sam había significado dejar de ser él mismo, dejar de ser un verdadero ser humano, pues ya no había nada más por lo que luchar.

Eso no le hubiera gustado a su hermano, verle allí tirado. Siempre lo habían dicho, los dos lo sabían, pero hasta ese mismo momento en que ya no había marcha atrás, Dean no se había dado cuenta de toda la realidad. Sam era su debilidad, su única y pura debilidad, vivir sin él no tenía sentido, respirar sin Sam era un pérdida de tiempo, pensar en un futuro dejaba de tener un significado.

Porque Sam ya no estaba allí, ya no podía sentir su cuerpo cálido, su cuerpo mojado por cientos de gotas, recién salido de la ducha, moviéndose por la habitación desnudo, mientras sabía que su hermano le estaba mirando con ojos llenos de deseo. Sam ya no estaba allí para darle esos besos esporádicos en el cuello cuando Dean se iba quedando dormido mientras investigaba entre los libros.

Aquellos labio que lo volvían loco, aquellas manos que le acariciaban sin respiro durante horas, aquella voz que le decía todo lo que sentía, como nadie lo había hecho nunca, que le decía palabras de amor en la oscuridad de la noche, dentro del Impala o en una casa abandonada si era necesario. Cualquier lugar era perfecto para sentir una tempestad en su interior cuando Sam estaba con él, una tempestad que ahora se había desvanecido, tan rápido como Sam había desaparecido de su vida.

_Quisiera abrirte de par en par _

_Vibrar en tu sensibilidad _

_Tenerte en exclusiva, poderte robar _

¿Qué sentido tenían aquellos sentimientos ahora si Sam ya no estaba a su lado para compartirlos, para recordarlos, para disfrutarlos otra vez? Había hecho con Sam, lo que nunca había heho con otra persona, ni siquiera con las mujeres a las que había creído amar. Pero aquel sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido por su hermano durante toda su vida.

había estado enamorado de él en completo silencio, mirándolo, pensando que Sam sentía lo mismo, adorándolo a cada momento, disfrutando de todas sus sonrisas, sufriendo por cada una de sus lágrimas y agonizando, desde el preciso momento en el que Sam decidió marcharse a Stanford y dejarle solo.

Había querido decirle tantas cosas, tocarle, besarle, amarle y cuidarle. Siendo un bebé le había salvado la vida, de niño había sido su hermano mayor y su padre y cuando había sido adolescente, había descubierto un hombre muy atractivo, una mente maravillosa, una personalidad increíble y sobretodo un hombre al que amar más allá de lo que nunca podría querer a un hermano.

Tantas veces se había preguntado si esos sentimientos estaban mal, tal vez esa había sido una razón para ir al infierno, pero sin duda había merecido la pena. ¿Qué importaba si era pecado o un delito estar enamorado de su hermano? Un delito más no se notaría en su vida y en cuanto a ser un pecado… Dean había dejado de creer en un dio que nunca le escuchaba.

Así, amar a su hermano había sido fácil, desde el primer beso hasta el último día; besar aquellos labios una y otra vez y permitir que recorrieran su cuerpo durante una noche entera, no había sido más que parte de un comportamiento lógico. Dormir abrazado a Sam, por mucho que a la mañana siguiente le dijera a Sam que no había sido consciente de rodear su cuerpo con brazos y piernas; se había convertido en una tierna rutina y escuchar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos a altas horas de la noche, en el frío de una habitación sin calefacción, había pasado a ser de algo de chicas a un momento íntimo y romántico entre los

¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que ese Dios dijera entonces? Pero ahora ya no tenía importancia, porque Sam se había ido.

La nostalgia que me brilla en la mirada

Es por que no estas aquí

Vierta el cielo sus estrellas sobre ti

Y te traiga hasta mi

"Tráelo de vuelta." Repetía Dean una y otra vez, sin saber exactamente con quien estaba hablando, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que ni Dios, ni un ángel, excepto Cstiel, le escucharía y sin duda, Castiel, no le podía ayudar a ahora a traer as u hermano de vuelta. "Tráelo de vuelta, devuélveme a mi hermano, no tenías ningún derecho a llevártelo, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti.

Podía gritar durante un buen rato, pero al final, agotado y derrotado como el único soldado superviviente de una guerra, se dejaba caer en la cama, los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas, el corazón latiendo tan rápido que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, las manos temblorosas, caía sobre al cama y algo más tarde del amanecer, dejándose mecer por el embrujo del alcohol, se quedaba finalmente dormido.

No ha habido nunca una mujer

Nadie antes nadie después

Capaz de conquistarme como lo haces tu

Lo sabía, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Sam, más por pudor personal, que por miedo a lo que su hermano pudiera pensar; nunca volvería a enamorarse, ni hombre ni mujer, nadie ocuparía nunca el lugar de Sam en su corazón. Pese a Dean no esperaba sobrevivir a su hermano, pues siempre había creído que moriría antes, tal vez sacrificándose por él, tal vez luchando contra un demonio, pero por nada del mundo hubiera deseado nunca sobrevivir a Sam; pues su vida acababa con él, su esperanza, todos sus anhelos, sus deseos y sueños terminaban en el mismo momento en que Sam se marchara de su lado o en el instante en el que Sam muriera.

Decir te quiero, así sin más

Y limitar mi devoción

Seria traicionarte por pudor

Quiero ser protagonista de tu vida

Ser tu amigo de verdad

Su vida ya no era vida, su existencia no significaba nada más que el transcurso de fechas sin sentido esperando que tanta desesperación y desazón finalizaran de una vez por todas. Deseaba morir, pero el suicidio no estaba en sus planes, no al menos por el recuerdo de su hermano, para no manchar su memoria, que era todo lo que quedaba de Sam en su mundo vacío y yermo.

Dean tan sólo deseaba una cosa, un simple consuelo, irreal al mismo tiempo que tranquilizar, aparecía en su mente cuando su cuerpo conseguía relajarse al fin y caía en la pesadez del más absoluto sueño, dejando que su mente se marchara al mundo de las fantasías imposibles.

Sam estaba en su propio cielo, en el paraíso que juntos habían descubierto; en uno de tantos recuerdos que habían vivido juntos, que habían compartido, se preguntaba cual sería, en cual de todos ellos Sam podría ser feliz; para evitar pensar así que continuaba encerrado en aquella prisión inmortal junto con Lucifer, Michael y Adam. Tal vez fuera verdad y pese a no devolverle a su hermano, Sam vivía eternamente joven, de la misma forma que siempre lo recordaría Dean. No era un verdadero consuelo, ¿pero que otra cosa podía hacer para seguir viviendo?

Vuela alto hermano mío

Que en tu vuelo toco al fin la libertad


	55. I will not say goodbye

Sometimes the road just ends  
It changes everything you've been  
And all that's left to be  
Is empty, broken, lonely, hopin'  
I'm supposed to be strong  
I'm supposed to find a way to carry on

Se había levantado sin darse cuenta, de forma totalmente mecánica como hacía antes. No se había dado cuenta que su vida había cambiado por completo, que ya no era Dean Winchester el gran cazador, que ya no era su responsabilidad salvar inocentes y que desde luego ya no tenía una responsabilidad con su hermano; porque por mucho que no quisiera pensar en ello, él mismo había permitido que Sam se marchara. Le había dejado sacrificarse, morir por él, lo había caer en ese agujero y todo lo que había podido hacer era cerrar los ojos y llorar, llorar como cuando había perdido a su madre, cuando su padre había muerto, cuando toda la gente a la que alguna vez había querido le dejaba, moría o peor aún morían por él.

Abrió por fin los ojos cuando el agua de la ducha comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza y a correr por su espalda. El agua estaba fría, demasiado; pero la quería así, que cada gota doliera sobre su cuerpo, que cada gota trajera el recuerdo de ese intenso dolor de esa sensación de agonía que le acompañaría el resto de su vida, para siempre.

Se mordió el labio y casi se hizo sangre para que Liza no le escuchara llorar, apoyó las manos en la pared, dejando, intentando al menos, que el agua se llevara consigo, esa parte de su ser que quería dejar atrás; no quería olvidar a Sam, eso nunca, su hermano era la parte más importante de su vida, siempre lo sería por muchos años que pasasen; Sam siempre estaría ahí. Pero había tanto que tenía que quitarse de encima, tanta pena, desolación, tanta desdicha personal con la que ya no podía vivir.

El agua le hacía sentir mejor, siempre lo había sentido así, una forma de borrar lo que no estaba en su sitio, los malos momentos, los peores recuerdos, tragedias, muertes de civiles, todo aquello que le dolería por siempre; el agua se lo llevaba.

Pero ahora había algo más, algo mucho más grande que el simple sentimiento de pureza que le transmitía el agua; algo que nunca le había contado a nadie y sobretodo y mucho menos a Liza. Una ducha de motel, una mañana fría de invierno, había sido el primer lugar en el que Sam y él había hecho el amor.

Hacer el amor, nunca usaba ese término, nunca excepto con su hermano. Más allá de la relación que tenía con él, hacer el amor era algo cursi y ñoño, sacado de las películas de chicas y los libros de Nora Roberts. En su pequeño mundo de moteles de carretera, hacer el amor era entregarse el uno al otro a un amor irremediablemente sincero y verdadero, en el que no entraba nada ni nadie más. Amor, era lo que les unía, hacer el amor, era lo que les mantenía vivos al volver a la habitación cada noche.

Por eso, estar bajo el agua de la ducha era más que una forma de purificar su alma rota, era la forma que nadie más comprendería de recordar al único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida.

I don't wanna feel better  
I don't wanna not remember  
I will always see your face  
In the shadows of this haunted place  
I will laugh  
I will cry  
Shake my fist at the sky  
But I will not say goodbye 

Un alma rota en un cuerpo aparentemente sano y destrozado en la práctica. Las heridas sanarían sin duda, o bien Castiel aparecería le curaría, pero que había de su corazón destrozado, no había curación para eso, no había nada que le hiciera no esperar cada día a que alguien llamara a la puerta de la casa de Liza y al abrirla, allí estuviera Sam. Dean esperaba todos los días, esperaba un milagro o una maldición tal vez, no estaba seguro que le hacía flagelarse todos los días con la vana esperanza, que sabía que no llegaría de reencontrarse con su hermano.

Un cuerpo acabado, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, un alma que se sentía muerta y aún así tenía que seguir viviendo y tan solo cinco minutos al día bajo el agua de aquella duchar para recordar todo lo que había sentido junto a Sam. Cinco minutos para sentirse vivo otra vez, para sonreír entre lágrimas y gotas de agua rodando por su cuerpo, cinco minutos para reconocer que la vida había merecido la pena después de todo y de saberse un completo cobarde para no terminar con todo de una vez por todas… Todo por una estúpida promesa

Había olvidado cuantas veces le había preguntado Liza si estaba bien y él, mostrando su mejor cara, efectuando su mejor interpretación había mentido, diciendo que si, que todo estaba en su sitio. Mentiras y más mentiras para irse cada noche a la cama, esperando el nuevo día, para entrar en aquella ducha, dejar correr el agua sobre si mismo y recordar entre lágrimas los momentos vividos con Sam

Las mañanas frías de Motel, el agua no demasiado caliente y dos cuerpos que entraban en la ducha, para ahorrar el agua caliente, decía siempre Dean, justo antes de besar a Sam en los labios, para sonreírle con más cariño del que fuera capaz de mostrar por nadie más, para sentir las manos de Sam rodear su cuerpo y hacerle suyo bajo el agua de la ducha, la misma que ahora simplemente, le hacía sentir menos solo.

They keep saying time will heal  
But the pain just gets more real  
The sun comes up each day  
Finds me waiting, fading, hating, praying  
If I can keep on holding on  
Maybe I can keep my heart from knowing that you're gone

Olvidar, era una palabra muy fea para Dean, porque olvidar, significaba dejar de recordar los pequeños momentos en los que sabía que había sido completamente feliz. Olvidar significaba dejar de ser el mismo y convertirse en alguien que no tenía ningún interés para él y olvidar… olvidar los besos de Sam sobre su cuello cuando se acostaba en la cama a su lado, siempre unos minutos más tarde que él; su piel siempre caliente, a la que Dean se pegaba para entrar en calor en los días más fríos del invierno y las manos grandes y poderosas que le aguardaban en silencio, esperando el momento para poder unir al fin sus cuerpos.

Olvidar una palabra de amor, un te quiero, una sensación agradable, un beso en la oscuridad de un bosque esperando a un hombre lobo, un beso sincero en la playa un día sin trabajo, una sonrisa de Sam al ver el nuevo libro que le ha comprado Dean, cuando Sam no creía ni que se hubiera fijado que lo quería, un dedo sobre sus labios para no hablar sobre la muerte, el infierno y el fin del mundo.

¿Cómo podía siquiera plantearse olvidar todo aquello que le recordaba quien era y porque estaba allí? ¿Por qué olvidar el café muy cargado que Sam le traía por las mañanas, pues también se levantaba antes? ¿Por qué olvidarle sentado en la cama, terminando de calzarse y mirarle desde abajo, con el cabello por la cara, media sonrisa en sus labios y un pequeño gemido de placer al notar la mano de su hermano por la espalda? ¿Por qué olvidar… Por qué, simplemente olvidar?

Unas manos acariciando su espalda, unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo conocedoras de los lugares en con los que Dean se excitaría más; cada rincón de su anatomía, cada punto que le haría gemir de placer, cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer. Recordaba levantar los brazos, apoyarse en la pared y sentir las manos correr arriba y debajo de su cuerpo. el jabón internándose por su cuerpo bajo la guía segura de su hermano, gemir como no lo haría con nadie más. Ahora sin embargo, el jabón simplemente caía por su cuerpo sin más y se iba por desagüe como el resto de su vida.

I don't wanna feel better  
I don't wanna not remember  
I will always see your face  
In the shadows of this haunted place  
I will laugh  
I will cry  
Shake my fist at the sky  
But I will not say goodbye 

Sam siempre en su cabeza, Sam siempre en su vida, pero siempre como un pensamiento triste, excepto en esos breves momentos por la mañana, en la soledad de la casa cuando Liza se había ido a trabajar. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero desaparecían pronto con el agua… pero los recuerdos, los instantes maravillosos, esos quedaban ahí para siempre y lo que no sabía con exactitud si era para hacerle daño o poder ser feliz por un momento.

"Sam…" Pensó en el momento en que abrió los ojos en la ducha. "Sam…" Cerró de nuevo los ojos, en su cabeza todo era más feliz. Ahí veía a su hermano, sus ojos castaños, su amplia sonrisa o su gesto triste, que había visto más veces de las que le hubiera gustado. Su aroma, siempre dulce, a veces mezclado con el sudor fuerte de una noche de cacería. Sus manos, siempre cerca de él, protegiéndole, amándole, sintiendo el contacto de Sam ya era suficiente. Porque ahora no tenía siquiera eso. "Sam…"

I will curse  
I will pray  
I'll relive everyday  
I will shoulder the blame  
I'll shout out your name 

Tenía ganas de morirse de una vez por todas, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía, Castiel vendría a evitarlo y lo traería de vuelta a la vida. El ángel era su amigo, pero aún así no lo comprendería, no le dejaría morir, porque no comprendería que era tan terrible para tirar toda su existencia por la borda.

Podía intentar explicárselo, sin duda podía, pero ¿que sentido tenía decirle que había perdido al amor de su vida cuando seguramente Castiel no había sabido nunca lo eso significaba? ¿Para que hablarle de lo que Sam significaba para él en todos los aspectos; cuando no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de su hermano, que era el único y verdadero amor de su vida?

Castiel no lo entendería, la mayor parte de la gente no lo entendería, por eso nunca lo diría en voz alta, por eso, le diría a Lisa porque no podía estar con ella como ella quería, prefería mantener la media verdad, de estar muerto por dentro por perder a Sam.

Nadie lo sabría nunca, nadie sabría nunca lo que los momentos después despertarse y meterse en la ducha, significaban para él, más allá de lo que muchos pudieran pensar. No se trataba de un desahogo mañanero, de una forma de despejarse, si no más bien de todo lo contrario; de volver por unos momentos a su mundo perdido en el tiempo, anclado en un pasado que ya no volvería a conocer, recordando un cuerpo que no volvería a tocar, una risa que no volvería a escuchar y unos ojos que ya no le mirarían más, porque si algo tenía claro Dean; era que no iba a decir adios.

I will laugh  
I will cry  
Shake my fist at the sky  
But I will not say  
Will not say goodbye  
Will not say goodbye  
Will not say  
ooooohhhhh


	56. Pasion desesperada

Aunque le había costado, Sam había conseguido aparcar el coche. Para entonces, Dean había dejado al bebé en la cuna que habían alquilado en el motel y estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido. Lo miró un momento en silencio, había soñado tantas veces con ese instante. Un año entero pensando en como estaría Dean, en si lo seguiría echando de menos o si realmente merecía la pena haberlo dejado durante todo el año anterior.

Parecía tan tranquilo ahora, relajado incluso. Sam sonrió y se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que no sonreía así, de forma natural, por un sentimiento totalmente verdadero y auténtico. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y esperó, no quería moverse de allí, no quería dejar de mirar a su hermano y perder, aunque no fuera más que por un segundo, habían sido demasiados meses separados, como para dejar de mirarle ahora.

Se acercó a la cama, lentamente, recorriendo con la mirada un cuerpo que no había cambiado apenas nada. deseaba tanto volver a tocarlo, acariciarlo y volver a sentir aquella agradable, al mismo tiempo que excitante, cuando sus dedos recorrían cada porción del cuerpo de su hermano.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él en el mismo momento en que Sam se sentó en la cama, estaba tan cerca, casia estaba seguro que podía escuchar el sonido del corazón de Dean latiendo junto a él. posó una mano sobre el muslo de su hermano y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Contuvo la respiración, no lo había esperado, no había esperado que los nervios pudieran con él, que la sensación desesperación que le recorrió en menos de un segundo pudiera controlarle de aquella manera tan potente.

"Dean." Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el nombre de su hermano salió de su boca, tan sólo lo dijo, sin apartar la mirada de Dean, sin quitar la mano de su cuerpo, respirando casi entrecortadamente, manos trémulas, que no daban la impresión en ese momento de haber cogido un arma en toda su vida. "Lo siento tanto."

En la cama, su hermano se removió, dijo algo que Sam no consiguió comprender, pero le daba igual, estaban juntos, estaban otra vez juntos; por mucho que Sam había temido no volver a verle más allá de la ventana de la casa de Lisa.

"¿Se puede saber que haces ahí? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma." Dijo Dean con los ojos todavía cerrados. Por fin, los abrió y se dio cuenta que Sam estaba completamente pálido y parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de mármol. "¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?"

Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus manos. Miró a su hermano, Sam parecía estar aterrado, muerto de miedo por algo que Dean no sabía lo que era. Los dos se quedaron con la mirada fija en el otro.

"¿Sam?"

"Supongo que decirte que lo siento no servirá de nada a estas alturas." Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sam continuó hablando. "Se que no debería haberte dejado, que hice mal y que podrías odiarme por eso, el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero no quiero perderte."

"Sam…"

"Lo digo en serio Dean, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. No me importa Samuel, no me importan los Campbell y ahora mismo no me interesa saber quien me trajo de vuelta si con eso te pierdo a ti."

Dean se arrodilló en la cama y puso su mano sobre la nuca de su hermano, continuó mirándolo a los ojos, como si así pudiera ver el universo entero en aquellos ojos pardos. Sostuvo la mirada un momento, en completo silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor.

Lentamente, Dean movió sus dedos, hasta enredarlos suavemente en el cabello de Sam. Su hermano cerró los ojos, lo escuchó suspirar, y ronronear como si de un gato se tratara y se acercó a él. Deslizó los labios sobre la mejilla de Sam, rodeando su barbilla lentamente, su mentón; subió su mano sobre el pecho de Sam y la llevó hasta su cuello.

Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, Dean sabía muy bien lo que le gustaba a su hermano, lo que más le hacía disfrutar, con lo que sin ninguna duda conseguiría hacer que olvidara los malos pensamientos.

"Dean, lo siento." Volvió a repetir Sam, justo antes de que sus labio fueran sellados con un profundo beso, largo, intenso, apasionado, pero sobretodo, un beso absolutamente verdadero.

No fue consciente de lo que duró ese momento, tal vez cinco segundos, tal vez varios minutos; pero Sam se dejó llevar, rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano, lo aprisionó contra el suyo, como si pudiera convertirlo en parte de él, hasta casi terminar por aplastarlo.

"Eres un maldito estúpido Sammy." Dijo por fin Dean al separarse de su hermano.

Se miraron, Sam contempló a su hermano, sin saber a que se refería, aunque una parte de él, a la que no quería escuchar, ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Sintió que Dean le agarraba del cabello y tiraba de él con fuerza, como si de un vampiro a punto de atacarle se tratara.

"Dean ¿Qué…?

"¿De verdad piensas que esto se va a quedar así sin más? Por mucho que estemos en este caso juntos, por mucho que te esté echando una mano con el bebe, no se olvida que me has abandonado durante un año entero, me has dejado con Lisa, creyendo que sería feliz con ella; cuando sabes perfectamente, que tan sólo puedo ser feliz con una persona."

Estiró más de su cabello y poco a poco consiguió tumbarlo en la cama, lo miró a los ojos, cerrados, apretados, mientras se mordía el labio. Se sentó sobre su vientre; se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió lentamente, escuchando divertido como su hermano protestaba. Sin que Sam se diera cuenta se quitó el cinturón, cogió las manos de su hermano y las ató al cabecero de la cama.

Sam abrió los ojos de golpe de par en par, aquello era algo que no se había esperado. Trató de liberar las manos, pero Dean había sido concienzudo a la hora de atarle, sin duda tenía práctica en ese tipo de cosas.

"Debería hacerte sufrir por todo lo que me has hecho pasar." Mordió ligeramente el cuello de Sam, hincó los dientes lo suficiente como para que su hermano arqueara ligeramente el cuerpo. volvió a sonreír. "Deberías sufrir por las pesadillas que he tenido y por las copas de más que me has hecho beber." Desabrochó de golpe los botones de la camisa de su hermano y recorrió su pecho desnudo con la lengua, hasta terminar mordiendo uno de sus pezones. Sam protestó todavía más intensamente. "¿Te ocurre algo hermanito?"

"Dean." Sam agarró con fuerza la sábana de la cama, si tuviera uñas estaría desgarrando al tela. "Dean lo siento."

Pero su hermano no le escuchaba. Sam deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo dejara libre, poder tocar el cuerpo de Dean, hacerle sentir lo mismo, que le estaba haciendo sentir ahora; pero Dean no se lo iba a permitir. En sus ojos podía ver que tenía por delante un buen rato para torturarle con el mayor de los placeres, hasta que tuviera que rogarle de verdad para que le dejara libre.

"No sabes por lo que me has hecho pasar."

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Sam a los ojos, colocó una de sus manos sobre su cuello y apretó ligeramente.

"Creí que me moría, en ocasiones me despertaba por las noches sin aire." Apretó un poco más. Estaba furioso, nunca se había sentido tan dolido con su hermano, por muchas peleas que hubieran tenido, nada había sido con dejarle abandonado durante un año. "Me costaba respirar, volver a dormir era la peor de las torturas, porque te volvía a ver caer por el maldito agujero."

Liberó el cuello de Sam.

"Pero siempre llegaba un nuevo día, un día de mierda Sam, en el que lo único que pedía era volver a verte, saber que estabas bien. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por cambiar lo que había ocurrido, incluso la victoria de Lucifer hubiera estado bien, con tal de que estuvieras a mi lado."

"Lo se Dean y lo siento. Te juro que lo siento."

El golpe en la cara, cogió por sorpresa a Sam, que dejó de hablar automáticamente. Había sido un puñetazo lleno de rabia y desesperación, un puñetazo por el que Dean había esperado mucho tiempo; aunque en realidad sabía que ese golpe tenía que ser para si mismo, por haber permitido que aquello terminara por pasar y perder a Sam.

Le dio uno más y otro acto seguido, hasta que el labio de Sam comenzó a sangrar, sin que este protestara ni por un segundo. Finalmente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y dejó caer el rostro sobre el pecho de su hermano.

"Sam, eres un maldito cabrón y no se porque te quiero tanto. No se porque esperaba cada día verte aparecer por la puerta, diciendo que habías conseguido escapar o que Michael te había liberado. Incluso deseé que hubieras hecho un pacto con el propio Lucifer para ser libre de nuevo." Levantó la mirada y acercó su rostro todo lo que pudo hasta el de Sam. "Cualquier cosa me hubiera valido con tal de estar contigo otra vez."

"¿Crees que no pensé en eso?"

"¡Y por qué no lo hiciste entonces?" Dean no necesitó escuchar la respuesta de su hermano para saber la que era, pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que lo dijera.

"No podía hacer algo así, no podía hacerlo por ti. Cada vez que pensaba en volver, cada vez que estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por la tentación, veía tu cara, veía tu decepción por dejarme vencer. Tu estuviste cuarenta años aguantando en el infierno y durante treinta no te dejaste vencer. Yo no podía hacerlo."

"Sam yo… yo te necesitaba." Le dio un intenso beso en los labios, había tanto que quería decirle, tanto que no sabía como sacar de su interior, que prefirió dejarlo todo en un beso largo y lleno de sentimientos.

Mientras le besaba soltó el cinturón de Sam, lo tiró al suelo y desabrochó el pantalón. Se lo quitó y se volvió a sentar sobre su vientre.

"Debería torturarte por todo lo que me has hecho pasar." Llevó una de sus manos hasta el miembro de su hermano y metiendo la mano en su ropa interior comenzó a masajearlo. "Deberías saber lo que he sentido." Sam suspiró. "Debería hablarte sobre las múltiples veces en las que he soñado contigo."

De nuevo, besó en cuello de Sam, toda su garganta, su pecho, recorrió toda la piel que pudo con sus labios, mientras a cada segundo que pasaba, masajeaba su miembro con mayor intensidad. Sam gimió, levantó su cuerpo llevando a Dean consigo mismo.

"¿Te gusta eso hermanito? Porque muchas noches soñé que follaba contigo como lo hacíamos antes, pero me despertaba junto a Lisa." Apretó con su mano el miembro de Sam y le hizo gritar. "¿Sabes cuantas veces me he acostado con ella pensando en ti? ¿Sabes lo mal que me he sentido por no atreverme a decirle la verdad?" Apretó todavía un poco más, hasta que al final lo liberó.

"Ya se que por mucho que te pida perdón," Comenzó a decir Sam entre gemidos, pues apenas podía soportar ya le excitación que Dean estaba provocando en él. Pero sabía que se lo merecía, por lo mal que se había portado con Dean. "No va a servir de nada, pero necesito que lo sepas, necesito que sepas que lo siento."

Dean se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente frente a su hermano, muy despacio. En ese preciso momento, Sam hubiera deseado tener sus poderes demoníacos para poder liberarse y hacerse rápidamente con el cuerpo de Dean. Lo vio quitarse la camisa y deshacerse del pantalón; tan sólo le quedaba la ropa interior para quedar completamente desnudo, pero se quedó ahí, de pie, delante de Sam, mirándolo, sonriéndole.

"Dean por favor."

"¿Quieres algo Sammy?"

El menor de los hermanos se mordió el labio inferior y forzó el cinturón que lo aprisionaba, se hizo daño, pero no le importaba, quería llegar hasta Dean, tenía que soltarse y llegar hasta él.

"¿Sammy?"

"Dean lo sabes perfectamente." Dean negó con la cabeza, quería escucharle decirlo, quería escuchar a su hermano rogar para que fuera hasta él. por su parte Sam estaba completamente excitado que apenas podía pensar con normalidad, tenía la mirada fija en el lo que aquella ropa interior de su hermano escondía, aquella parte de Dean que tanto echaba de menos.

"¿Y bien Sammy?" Volvió a repetir Dean.

Se acercó a su hermano y deslizó despreocupadamente los dedos sobre su excitado miembro. Sam se volvió a morder el labio, hasta hacerse daño y gimió con fuerza y desesperación.

"Quiero que me perdones."

"¿Sólo eso?" De nuevo introdujo la mano en la ropa interior de su hermano. "Pensaba que querías algo más de mi." continuó frotando su miembro, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

"Dean quiero… quiero… necesito que me folles." Terminó diciendo Sam con un intenso gemido.

"Ya me parecía a mi."

de un rápido y fuerte movimiento, Dean se deshizo del slip de su hermano y se sentó de nuevo sobre él, completamente desnudo estaba vez. se recostó sobre Sam y le susurró al oído.

"Tenemos mucho tiempo que retomar, no sabes todo lo que había pensado hacerte en sueños durante todo este tiempo."

Sin decir nada más, Dean penetró de golpe a su hermano, Sam protestó, aquello había dolido de verdad, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo. Le embistió sin parar, hasta que Sam comenzó a gemir con fuerza, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Le penetró una y otra vez, sin parar, sin descansó, agotando el dolorido cuerpo de Sam.

El tiempo fue pasando, y los primeros minutos de embestidas, dejaron paso a varias mordeduras en el cuello, mientras le seguía penetrando, a besarle los labios y morderle, a movimientos desesperados, que parecían a punto de desgarrar a Sam, pero que le hacían disfrutar, como no lo había sentido nunca.

Atado en la cama, Sam dejó que Dean se liberara. "Hmmmmm, Fóllame Dean." Gemía Sam sin parar, cuyo único deseo era abrazarse a Dean y hacer que le penetrara con mayor intensidad todavía; aunque el dolor se estaba apoderando de él, en una mezcla casi perfecta con la más intensa de las pasiones.

"Vamos Dean, hmmmmmmm." Le dijo en un largo y profundo suspiro, al sentir que Dean descargaba por completo en su interior con la más fuerte y profunda de las acometidas."

Los dos eyacularon casi a la vez, Dean en el interior de su hermano, Sam, completamente dolorido, pero absolutamente feliz, sobre el vientre de Dean, en un auténtico mar de sudor los dos.

Dean se acercó al oído de su hermano una vez más.

"Como vuelvas a hacerme algo así, esto no será más que una pequeña parte de lo que puedo hacerte."


	57. Se acabó

Cuando Dean entró en la habitación, Sam se levantó de la cama casi de un saltó. No dijo nada, pues sabía que no había mucho que pudiera decir para arreglar todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días. Decir que lo sentía, jamás hubiera sido suficiente y pedirle perdón por haberle mentido, seguramente haría que Dean se pusiera todavía más furioso.

Por eso, se quedó en silencio, viéndolo entrar en la habitación, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño y pasando allí, en la ducha casi media hora. El mayor de los hermanos no había dicho una sola palabra, ni siquiera le había mirado a los ojos al entrar. Era como si Sam hubiera dejado de existir para su hermano.

Por fin salió del baño, tan sólo con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, el cabello mojado y despeinado; se sentó en la cama; desde el otro lado de la habitación Sam podía escuchar la respiración visiblemente acelerada de su hermano y la forma en la que apretaba sus puños, tratando de contener todo lo que tenía dentro.

"Dean, se que no servirá de nada decir esto, pero te quiero y jamás intentaría hacerte ningún daño."

"Déjalo, Sam ¿Quieres? Además, nada de esto tiene sentido ya."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que no tiene sentido?"

Sam dio unos pasos para acercarse a su hermano, pero cuando Dean levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos verdes que tanto había amado durante toda su vida, se dio cuenta que Dean le odiaba de verdad, que no se trataba tan sólo de una riña, de un enfado que se le pasaría con una cena y una noche en la cama. Dean, le odiaba.

"Nosotros, tu y yo ya no confiamos el uno en el otro."

"Dean, confiaría en ti hasta mi propia vida, sabes que lo he hecho siempre. Nada me va a hace cambiar eso." De nuevo, aquella mirada dura y falta de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el peor de los odios se clavó en Sam y le hizo dar un paso atrás lejos de su hermano.

"¿Lo dices en serio Sam? Porque me has mentido en mi propia cara, te pedí la verdad y no fuiste capaz de decirme que te ocurría algo malo, no pudiste decirme cuando te pedí que fueras sincero conmigo que necesitabas ayuda. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a creer ahora?"

Pocas veces le había dolido tanto decirle algo a su hermano, pero por una vez, Dean había decidido ser completamente sincero con Sam, sin importar las consecuencias de esos actos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Dean sonrió con desdén, Sam sabía lo que quería decir con esas palabras. "Dean, hemos pasado por mucho y nada ha podido con nosotros. ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto diferente?"

"Tu lo has dicho, nada externo ha podido con nosotros ¿sabes porque Sammy? Porque tu y yo somos nuestros peores enemigos. Hoy me he dado cuenta que eres la persona que más daño me puede hacer en este mundo, ni los demonios, ni los malditos ángeles. Tu eres el único que te dedicas a romperme el corazón, a destrozarme cuando no eres sincero. Y creo que ya he sufrido bastante. No puedo más. Se acabó Sam."

"Dean, por favor…"

"No te hagas el tonto Sam, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Recuerdas que antes del Apocalipsis, te pedí matrimonio? Pues olvídalo, creo que ya no tiene sentido, porque no siento lo que sentía entonces por ti. Todo ha cambiado, lo sabes mejor que yo, porque tu eres el que más ha cambiado. Pero yo también he cambiado, todo ha nuestro alrededor ha cambiado."

"Pero eso no significa que yo no te quiera, porque te adoro Dean."

A cada momento que pasaba le era más difícil contener las lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar, no iba a permitírselo a si mismo, tenía que permanecer fuerte, aunque en su interior ya no sintiera ningún tipo de fortaleza.

Se acercó de nuevo hacia Dean. Si, había cambiado, podía notarlo en su interior y le aterraba, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a luchar por la persona más importante de su vida.

Continuó acercándose, sin dejar de mirarle, esperando que los ojos verdes de su hermano se juntaran por fin los suyos; sólo entonces sabría que estaba consiguiendo remendar el terrible error que el mismo había causado al mentirle y esconderle la verdad.

"Te quiero y nada de lo que ocurra va a cambiar eso. Te quiero… creo que te quiero desde que nací, aunque no me atrevía a reconocerlo y no me puedo imaginar la vida sin ti."

"Pues sabes que, Sam. En este año aprendí a vivir sin ti. Lisa y Ben se convirtieron en mi vida y lo hubieran sido si no hubieras vuelto. Pero entonces dejaste que ese vampiro me mordiera y estuve apunto de hacerles daño a los dos. Ahora Ben me odia, no quiere hablar conmigo y Lisa me ha dejado muy claro que no me quiere cerca de su hijo. Sinceramente no le puedo culpar, porque la verdad es que te culpo a ti."

"Dean…"

Dean se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. No había nada al otro lado, salvo total y absoluta oscuridad, como lo que él tenía en su interior ahora mismo. Escuchó pasos tras él, Sam se estaba acercando, sabía lo que iba a hacer, por lo que cuando el enorme cuerpo de su hermano rodeó el suyo y sus brazos le impidieron moverse, no le sorprendió.

Estaba rígido, como si de una estatua de mármol se tratara. No dijo nada, ni siquiera intentó soltarse, pues eso precisamente era lo que quería Sam. Su hermano le dio un beso en el cuello y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

"Se que no es cierto y que sólo estás diciendo eso para hacerme daño. Se que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti y se que por mucho que nos cueste conseguiremos superar este terrible bache."

"En algo llevas razón, Sam. Estoy diciendo todo esto para hacerte daño, porque te odio, odio que me mientas, que me mientas a la cara y consigas que te crea. Siempre he sabido cuando me mentías, incluso cuando no se trataba más que de alguna chiquillada, alguna trastada de la que no querías que me enterara. Pero cuando me has dicho… te he creído."

Sin querer que ocurriera, la voz de Dean se quebró y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Si su hermano no estuviera abrazándole en ese momento, seguramente ni se daría cuenta de la agitación del cuerpo de Dean. el cazador cerró los ojos, se había prometido que no se mostraría débil frente a Sam, que se mantendría firme y acabaría con algo que no hacía más que lastimarlos a los dos.

Pero había temido que ese momento llegara, que hubiera un instante en el que todo él le traicionara, en el que sus manos desearan tocar a Sam, sus brazos rodearle y abrazarle con fuerza, sus labios besarle, sus ojos mirarle durante horas. Todo él necesitaba de Sam, pero aquello no estaba nada bien, no para un corazón roto en mil pedazos como el de Dean.

"Dean por favor, perdóname. No sabes lo mucho que me odio por haberme comportado así contigo, aún cuando quería decírtelo, cuando luchaba conmigo mismo porque no me sentía con fuerzas para ser sincero con mi propio hermano. No permitas que algo así destruya lo nuestro."

"¿Algo así? Sam, tu lo has destruído, porque ahora ya no puedo confiar en ti. ¿Cómo se que serás sincero cuando digas que me querrás siempre? ¿O cuando me asegures que no estás con otra persona? Ya no siento que vaya a creer todo lo que me digas con los ojos vendados. Ya no puedo creerte, por mucho que quiera, no puedo creer nada de lo que me digas Sam."

Dean sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse firme. El corazón latía más fuerte que nunca y la respiración estaba desbocada. Su corazón le decía que se diera la vuelta, que tomara el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y que le diera un beso, que con el tiempo podrían olvidar lo que había ocurrido, porque al fin y al cabo se trataba de su hermano y Sam jamás haría nada para lastimarle.

Pero su cerebro le decía que no se moviera o más bien que saliera corriendo por la puerta y no volviera a ver a Sam nunca, porque lo que había hecho no había forma de que pudiera perdonarlo.

Confundido, dolorido y echo un lío se quedó ahí, mirando esa oscuridad de fuera que tan bien describía lo que él sentía en ese momento.

Las manos de Sam se posaron sobre su estómago y su boca se deslizó lentamente sobre su cuello, besándole, lamiendo su piel como había hecho tantas veces y tanto le gustaba entonces.

"Sam, para." Pero su hermano no le hizo caso y no apartó la boca de su cuello. "Sam, para, por favor." De nuevo, no consiguió ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermano, que parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. "¿No ves que esto no nos lleva a ningún lado?"

Dean se dio la vuelta de golpe y liberó su cuerpo de Sam con un fuerte manotazo que dejó descolocado a su hermano. Sin dejar de mirarle, comenzó a separarse, como si de un duelo se tratara, viendo quien aguantaba más en su tozudez. Como si de un baile coreografiado se tratara, Sam dio la vuelta mientras Dean se marchaba, pero antes de que su hermano pudiera hacer nada, lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él.

Desde que se había convertido en adulto, Sam siempre había podido con Dean, casi sin utilizar la fuerza, por lo que al sujetarlo ahora, hizo que Dean detuviera su camino hacia el baño de nuevo.

"Sam, suéltame."

"No voy a hacerlo. Te dejé una vez y te he decepcionado muchas, pero no voy a permitir que eso nos separe definitivamente."

Dean forcejeó, intentando soltar su brazo de la mano de Sam, pero era cierto, Sam era mucho más fuerte que él y tan sólo consiguió hacerse daño.

"¿No ves que ya lo ha hecho? No confío en ti, digas lo que digas no se si puedo creer tus palabras. ¿Cómo puedo volver a quererte si no me siento capaz de confiar en ti?"

Sam tiró de él y lentamente, pese a las reticencias de Dean, consiguió que se acercara a él. Volvió a rodearle, con la mano que tenía libre, mientras que con la otra, siguió sosteniendo el brazo de su hermano.

"Se que no lo dices en serio. El que habla por ti es el dolor por haberte mentido, pero en realidad…"

De repente, Dean rodeó el cuello de Sam y le dio un intenso beso que lo dejó sin respiración, un beso largo, que para Sam pudiera haber durado horas. Cuando lo liberó por fin, sonreía con maldad, un gesto que Sam no conseguía comprender.

"Yo también se mentirte. ¿Has sentido algo mientras te besaba? Lo siento Sammy, pero no ha sido más importante para mi que un beso que puedo dar a la primera tía que conozca en un bar."

"No lo dices en serio."

"Si verdad crees que no lo digo en serio, ¿Por qué no me sueltas y compruebas si me marcho?" Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, un silencio intenso que podía cortar la tensión que reinaba en la habitación. "Estás muy seguro de tus palabras hermanito ¿Qué tal si compruebas si yo he cambiado o sigue siendo el mismo estúpido que creía quererte bajo cualquier circunstancia?


	58. Mirando atras

No se dio cuenta cuando pasó, tan sólo escuchó el golpe de las rodillas de su hermano contra el suelo. Dean estaba seguro de marcharse, no podía soportar estar cerca de esa persona que no era Sam, que le recordaba él pero tan sólo para hacerle daño y decirle que jamás recuperaría al hombre que quería. Si, se iba a marchar, estaba seguro, por mucho que le suplicara, por mucho que intentara evitarlo, se iba a marchar para no hacerse más daño.

Sam había aceptado la apuesta, le había soltado y le había dado la opción de marcharse, que Dean había aceptado de forma gustosa. Había sonreído, con una expresión dolida, mezclada con desperada. Sentía el fuego interno a punto de salir por su boca. sentía tantas cosas, tanto dolor, tanta angustia por haber sido utilizado por Sam; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecido por verle allí. Odiaba el hecho de que seguramente el alma de Sam seguía encerrada allí abajo y él dejaba que el cuerpo desalmado de Sam se divirtiera con él en la cama.

Eran tantas cosas que no sabía como reaccionar, más que echando a correr y no mirar atrás, como si su reencuentro nunca hubiera tenido lugar, como si no hubiera visto a Sam. Tal vez eso haría las cosas más fáciles para los dos.

Sin embargo, el golpe de las rodillas de Sam contra el suelo fue tan duro, que tan solo pudo detenerse y darse la vuelta. Su rostro palideció en el momento en el que encontró el cuerpo y la expresión de Sam, creyó que el mundo se le caía encima.

Su hermano estaba pálido, como si se tratara de un cadáver, sus ojos se habían enrojecido rápidamente con unas lágrimas que luchaban por no ser derramadas por el rostro. Temblaba con fuerza como hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, desde antes de su muerte, como si repentinamente nunca hubiera perdido su alma.

"No te vayas por favor." Consiguió decir Sam entre sollozos ahogados por las lágrimas que se tragaba para evitar dejarlas salir. "Por favor, Dean, no puedes marcharte ahora."

"¿Qué es lo que me retiene? Eso lo dices porque no quieres estar solo, necesitas un cazador contigo, no porque me necesites de verdad y mucho menos porque me quieras."

Sam no reaccionó al momento, bajó la mirada como si se tratara de un animal que estaban a punto de llevar al matadero y respiró con fuerza intentando serenarse. Hacía mucho que él tampoco sentía todo aquello. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo además de que el corazón se le estaba desgarrando por momentos, pensando que Dean se podía marchar un momento más tarde.

"No es cierto." Dijo por fin algo más calmado, todavía de rodillas y con la cabeza pegada al pecho. "No es cierto que te necesite solo para cazar y eso de que no te quiero…"

"Vamos, Sam seamos sinceros. Tu falta de alma te impide sentir algo más por mi que un intenso apetito sexual. Si me quedo estaremos continuamente cazando y follando pero nada más y aunque no sea mi estilo decir etas cosas, no es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida contigo."

Se dio de nuevo la vuelta, luchando contra la necesidad de ir a por su hermano, abrazarle como tantas veces había hecho durante años. Rodearle entre sus brazos y dejar que enterrara su cabeza en su cuello. Quería a su Sammy de vuelta, quería ver esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado y que las cosas estuvieran de nuevo bien entre ellos.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, no al menos hasta que recuperaran el alma de Sam. El problema era que Dean no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre como hacer algo así.

Por eso, hasta que encontrara la forma de solucionar aquel lío, Dean prefería marcharse, no verle, no preguntarse que estaría pensando cuando le miraba, cuando estaban en una cacería y podía intentar usarle de cebo de nuevo. Eran demasiadas cosas que Dean no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

"Voy a encontrar la forma de ayudarte, te lo prometo." Dijo Dean de espaldas, sin atreverse a mirarle, porque si se daba la vuelta ya no habría marcha atrás, jamás se iría. "Volveré con la respuesta, seguro que con Cass cerca puedo dar con algo antes de lo que parece." Intentó que la voz no se le quebrara, aunque no era nada fácil. "Incluso Bobby estoy seguro que sabe algo ya."

Dio un paso más hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero algo en su interior a lo que no supo dar nombre, le detuvo en seco, hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y a punto estuvo de vomitar. Entonces lo escuchó, lejos, pero junto a él, el sollozo ahogado de su hermano.

Había escuchado a Castiel cuando su amigo le había dicho que Sam no tenía alma y ahora comprendía porque no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos, ni bueno ni malo, ni felicidad ni miedo, nada. Por eso, no podía comprendía como Sam podía estar llorando. Pero lo estaba haciendo, lo escuchaba y estaba llorando, por él, por su marcha, porque le estaba dejando. No se trataba de un truco, podía distinguirlo sin problemas porque conocía a Sam mejor de lo que se conocía a si mismo.

"No hagas esto Sam, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es."

"Ojalá supiera lo que estoy haciendo."

Por fin, Dean se volvió, no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar y tenía que comprobarlo. Ahí estaba Sam, sentado en el suelo, la cabeza gacha, le recordaba a un condenado esperando su ejecución y pese a no poder verle el rostro, vio dos pequeñas lágrimas cayendo hasta el suelo.

"Hasta que has dicho que te marchabas, estaba seguro que no era capaz de sentir nada. Incluso tu conversión a manos de ese vampiro no parecía algo malo si así podíamos coger al vampiro alfa. Pero ahora… no se lo que siento Dean, me duele el corazón como si estuviera a punto de darme un ataque y me siento completamente inútil por no ser capaz de retenerte a mi lado."

"Sam…"

"Entiendo que quieras irte, soy una persona horrible. Ni siquiera se si ahora mismo puedo ser considerado persona." Se puso en pie y se sentó en la cama, no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo delante del hombre al que no deseaba perder.

Completamente aturdido y sin saber que hacer o decir, Dean caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de su hermano. Se sentía arrastrado por una fuerza interna, pero se dejó llevar hasta arrodillarse frente al gran cuerpo de Sam.

Se trataba de un terrible error, lo sabía, si seguía ahí mucho más tiempo no habría forma de marcharse, también lo sabía, pero le daba completamente igual. El miedo, el dolor, la desesperación, todos aquellos sentimientos que le hacían daño, desaparecieron en el mismo momento en el que sus manos se posaron lentamente sobre el rostro de Sam. Se estremeció al sentir su contacto cálido, pero fue imposible no sonreír.

"No es justo que utilices tus armas conmigo. Estoy en desventaja." Le dijo casi al oído.

Sam levantó la cabeza y sin tan siquiera pronunciar una palabra, le preguntó de que estaba hablando.

"Has vuelto a usar tus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado conmigo." Sam levantó la mirada de nuevo. "¿Lo ves? Ahí está otra vez. no se si se trata tan sólo de un gesto que sacas por tus recuerdos o realmente lo haces porque sientes algo por mi."

"Yo tampoco lo se Dean. Siento que estoy vacío por completo por dentro, como si me estuviera muriendo en vida y no se que hacer para arreglarlo. No quiero trabajar para Crowley y mucho menos que tengas que hacerlo tu. Pero si no lo hago, no se como…"

Sin que se diera cuenta como ocurría, Sam encontró los labios de Dean aprisionando los suyos, con tanta fuerza que casi conseguía hacerle daño, si no fuera porque cuando tenía el cuerpo de su hermano cerca, cuando le besaba o se acostaban, Sam creía sentirse otra vez vivo, otra vez lleno de sentimientos y emociones que le hacían sonreír sinceramente.

Dean le dejó sin aliento al separarse, pero no le soltó el rostro, necesitaba ver algún tipo de emoción en sus ojos tras el beso. Esperó unos segundos, respirando agitadamente, sin pestañear, sin moverse ni apartar la mirada, por no perder ni un solo gesto de su hermano.

Entonces lo vio, no fue más que un pequeño brillo, menos de un segundo, tan solo un instante, pero más que suficiente para Dean. Le pasó un par de dedos por los labios y comenzó a dibujar sus lineas.

"Se que esto es un error." Dijo Dean al fin mostrando una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A esto, a ti a mi, a que tu no tienes alma y a que tarde o temprano me harás daño sin darte cuenta. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa Sammy? No puedo alejarme de ti. Lo intento desde que has vuelto, pero siempre hay algo que me hace volver otra vez. algo que me impide siquiera irme."

"¿Sabes al menos tu lo que es?"

Lentamente, Dean se acercó a su hermano y le dejó un tierno y diminuto beso en la comisura de los labios

"Creo que es por tu culpa." Sam se retiró un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Por haber dado tus primeros pasos hasta mis brazos, por haber dicho mi nombre en tu primera palabra y por haber llorado en mi cama cuando aquella primera chica te dejó. Me vuelves un jodido cursi y lo peor de todo es que no me importa, ni siquiera ahora que puedes no sentir nada mientras te digo esto."

Sam sonrió y para gran sorpresa de su hermano, Dean creyó ver que se trataba de algo realmente sincero. Le acarició el cabello y sin saber porque, se estremeció. Tal vez había demasiado tiempo que no hacía eso de una forma cariñosa y sincera. Le miro a los ojos de nuevo.

"Voy a recuperarte. Siempre y cuando no te mate primero por ser un maldito Sam robot."

"Prometo intentar cambiar; pero si no puedo." La mano de Dean sobre su pecho le hizo cayarse, al menos así no dijo algo que pudiera herir a su hermano.

"Estamos juntos en esto. Winchester, siempre Winchester. Creí que podría llegar a odiar a la persona en la que te has convertido, pero no. Eres Sam, algo menos sensible de lo que me gustaría pero Sam al fin y al cabo y si tengo que entrar en la jaula de Lucifer y matar a Crowley para conseguir tu alma, ten por seguro que lo haré."

Sam le dio un beso. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse, aunque no fuera más que por un segundo humano de nuevo, vivo, lleno de calor y con ganas de hacer feliz también a su hermano. Rodeó su cintura y le hizo tumbarse en la cama; sentó encima de él y le aplastó con su enorme y musculoso cuerpo sin dejar de mirarle.

"No se como darte las gracias, al menos no con palabras. Espero que esto sea suficiente." Le dijo un largo y eterno beso, sujetó sus manos contra la cama y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el cuello de su hermano.

Dean estaba convencido que aquello sería suficiente agradecimiento.


	59. Tengo miedo

Dean dormía profundamente, su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Sam, mientras su hermano le acariciaba el cabello. Era el primer día que disponían de un tiempo para ellos dos solos desde que Sam había vuelto del infierno. Ahora que las cosas comenzaban a ir un poco bien entre los hermanos, querían hacerlo realmente bien, ser completamente sinceros, nada de esconderse secretos el uno al otro y sobretodo nada de volver a separarse.

Sam miró a su hermano. Tan sólo había una cosa de la que no iba a hablar nunca con su hermano. Su estancia en el infierno. Mientras había estado allí abajo atrapado, tan sólo había una cosa que le había mantenido cuerdo durante todo el tiempo de prisión, el recuerdo de su hermano.

De alguna forma, pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, su alma había permanecido abrazada a la realidad porque Dean permanencia siempre en su mente. Ya podían hacerle lo que quisieran entre Michael y Lucifer, para él tan solo había un motivo para seguir luchando y cuando cerraba los ojos ante el dolor y la desesperación, siempre aparecía Dean para ayudarle.

Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su hermano, Dean suspiró y se acurrucó más contra Sam. El menor de los hermanos se sentía realmente feliz, todo parecía estar volviendo a su sitio; había recuperado su alma, Dean le había devuelto su alma, no solo al hacer aquel pacto con Muerte, sino que le había hecho darse cuenta que su verdadera alma no residía en su interior, sino que era Dean.

Ahora mirarlo y amarle, era casi más sencillo de lo que había sido antes. No comprendía como era posible que ahora no recordara su paso por el infierno, parecía que se trataba de una película que hubiera dejado sin terminar, sabía donde había estado, pero no era capaz de averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Tan sólo podía mirar a Dean, observarle durante horas y sonreír al verle ahí, junto a él. Llevaba todo el día con él, no había dicho de investigar nada en todo el día, no había hablado de ninguna cacería y no había propuesto salir de la habitación.

No habían hecho nada en realidad. La cama había sido su santuario todo el día, un lugar en el que ambos se sentían felices y tranquilos, en el que toda conversación era sobre ellos.

"Me haces parecer una nenaza. Nunca le he dicho estas cosas a nadie." Dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

"¿Decír, el que?"

"Vamos Sam, no me hagas repetirlo."

Sam sonrió con malicia y Dean suspiró, tenía que aprender a negarle algo a su hermano cuando usaba la carita de cachorrillo abandonado con él. Pero de momento no sabía como hacerlo.

"Te quiero."

"¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan difícil decirlo." Sam le acarició la mejilla, pero Dean se apartó, con la misma sonrisa en los labios. "Reconócelo Dean, te estás volviendo un blando, te estoy volviendo todo un romántico."

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada al respecto, pues por mucho que quisiera negarlo, era cierto, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que jamás hubiera creído posible. Alguien realmente romántico.

Ahora que Sam lo miraba, mientras su hermano dormía, se preguntó como habría sido la vida de Dean si él hubiera muerto realmente. Desde que estaban juntos, pocas veces habían hablado del tema, Dean era demasiado orgulloso para decir algo así en voz alta, pero Sam estaba seguro que su hermano no podría haber seguido viviendo por mucho más tiempo así.

"Te quiero." Dijo en baja, aun cuando sabía que Dean no le estaría escuchando.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Dean abrió los ojos, levantó las manos hacia el rostro de su hermano y le indicó que se acercara a él. Le dio un beso largo e intenso en los labios, se apoderó de ellos como si así quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Sam suspiró y gimió a un mismo tiempo. Sin saber lo que había ocurrido en el infierno, notaba que aquellos labios lo habían mantenido entero durante todo el tiempo, aquella boca, aquella fragancia natural de Dean era todo con lo que había contado durante mucho tiempo.

Rodeó a Dean con sus dos brazos y sin que su hermano pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, lo levantó en vilo y lo miró a los ojos.

"No soy tu novia y no vamos a entrar en nuestra casa de recién casados, así que si no te importa dejarme en el suelo Sammy." Sam tan sólo respondió con un nuevo beso.

Dean se sentía completamente ridículo. Había hecho muchas cosas por Sam que no habría hecho por nadie más por el simple hecho de que le quería. Había ido con él a la estúpido reunión de antiguos alumnos que al final había resultado no estar tan mal. Se había comportado como un novio con Sam y lo cierto que era, que después de todo, le gustaba cuidar de él, tratarlo como la persona más amada del mundo. Pero por supuesto, eso no se lo iba a decir a Sam, no quería que se le subiera a la cabeza.

Aquel beso duró una verdadera eternidad, los segundos parecían haberse convertido en minutos, tal vez en más, pero ellos estaban bien. Dean no lo diría jamás en voz alta, pero se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de Sam.

El menor de los hermanos dejó a Dean sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él. le miró, Dean tenía la respiración entrecortada, sonreía y se mordía el labio al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

"Veo que vuelves a ser ese romanticón de siempre Sammy ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora, que salgamos a cenar en plan parejita o que quieres celebrar nuestro aniversario?" Dean sonrió más ampliamente todavía, nunca le había gustado a Sam que se metiera tanto con él, pero en esa ocasión. Sam no dijo nada.

Se acercó a él y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

"Sammy, han pasado muchas cosa últimamente, los dos lo hemos pasado mal. Creo que deberíamos ir más despacio." Le sorprendió a si mismo estar diciendo esas palabras, pero era completamente cierto, Sam le había cambiado y ahora quería que su hermano estuviera bien.

"¿Por qué? Dean, he estado muerto, ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que pasé allí abajo, pero algo dentro de mi, me dice que fue horrible. Así que, que tal si nos dejamos de preliminares."

Sam volvió a lamer la piel del cuello de su hermano y subió hasta su rostro, se apoderó una vez más de sus labios, hasta hacerle suspirar, con lo poco que le gustaba a Dean. Pero las manos fuertes y decididas de su hermano le separaron de su cuerpo y con una mano en su rostro le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

"Tu no eres así, Sam. Te conozco mejor que a mi mismo y se que no eres así. te gusta hacer las cosas despacio, no te gusta el polvo de una noche. Te gustan las cenas románticas." Mientras hablaba, Dean notó al mano segura y decidida de su hermano, bajando por su estómago. "Te gusta hablar hasta las tantas a la luz de las velas y hablar hasta las tantas."

"Dean, las cosas han cambiado, ya no soy ese Sam que tu conociste."

Con un fuerte empujón, Dean apartó a su hermano, a punto estuvo de tirarlo de la cama, pero Sam se mantuvo allí, mirándole sorprendido. Ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho aquello.

"Dean…"

"No vuelvas a decir algo así. Se quien eres Sam. Eres mi hermano, Sammy y se que aunque no te guste decírmelo para que no me burle de ti, te gustan las películas románticas, te gustan los finales felices." Dean sonrío. "No quieres esto, no quieres que nos acostemos sin más. puede que las cosas hayan cambiado un poco porque hemos pasado por mucho tu y yo, pero aún así, sigues siendo mi hermanito, lo veo en tus ojos y por eso, se que, quieres hacer las cosas bien, como siempre me has dicho."

Sam se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a su hermano. Quería hacer las cosas bien, su corazón se lo decía, todo él gritaba por hacer las cosas realmente bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, había sido tan terrible todo por lo que había pasado, que por más que quería volver a ser el mismo, no encontraba le camino hacia ese Sam del que hablaba Dean.

Se dejó caer en la cama, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró con fuerza.

"¿Me ayudas?" Aquellas dos palabras desarmaron a Dean por completo.

Había preparado todo un discurso para decirle porque tenía que intentar volver a ser ese Sam, sobre lo mucho que le necesitaba y lo poco capaz que se veía de seguir adelante sin él. Pero al escuchar aquella plegaria, solo dos palabras que habían parecido un mundo entero, todo lo que tenía en la mente se borró por completo.

"Dean. No puedo hacerlo sin ti, no quería decir nada, pero me siento completamente perdido." Sam se aseguró de no romper a llorar, ya sabía que Dean no podía soportar verlo mal. "Se lo que quiero y se que tengo que volver a ser el mismo de antes, pero no se como."

Las manos de Dean rodearon su cuerpo y su barbilla se apoyó sobre el hombro de Sam. Lo apretó con fuerza, como tantas veces había hecho cuando era pequeño, o cuando simplemente Sam necesitaba su hermano. Le besó la mejilla y le susurró al oído.

"No tienes que hacer nada, eres mi hermano, solo quiero que estés bien."

"¿Cómo, como hago eso Dean?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño me preguntaste como podías crecer y ser como yo?" Sam asintió en silencio. Aquellos días habían sido realmente felices para los dos, si tan sólo pudieran volver allí. "Te dije que con el tiempo serías mucho más que yo. No me equivoqué. Ahora te digo que nunca podrías ser alguien distinto a ti, a Sam, a mi Sammy. Sólo date un poco de tiempo como dijimos."

"Tengo miedo."

"¿De que?" Dean besó de nuevo su mejilla y frotó con ternura su vientre. "Lucifer ya no está, tu estás conmigo y te aseguro que nada malo te va a pasar. Prometí protegerte y aunque hasta ahora no he hecho el mejor trabajo posible al respecto," Sam sonrió. "Eres mi prioridad, desde el día en que naciste lo fuiste, te convertiste en lo único por lo que merecía la pena vivir. Si te vas, me da igual Sam, prefiero morir."

"Dean, no digas eso. Ya lo hiciste y no creas que fue fácil aceptar el hecho de perderte por salvar mi vida. Pero tengo miedo no saber lo que significa volver a ser yo mismo. No se si lo he sido realmente alguna vez.

El mayor, se levantó y se volvió a sentar sobre las piernas de Sam, entrelazó los dedos con su cabello y le besó en los labios. Desde su primer beso, sabía que estar juntos, sentir su contacto y poder amarle, hacía sentir bien a su hermano. Le besó con ternura al principio, pero apasionadamente, unos segundos más tarde.

"Eres todo lo que tengo Sam y ahora que te he recuperado al fin, no te voy a dejar marchar por nada del mundo. Quiero que estés bien, que seas tu mismo y para eso se que tenemos que hacer las cosas lentamente."

"Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a encontrar mi camino otra vez?"

"Nuestro camino. Los dos nos hemos perdido en realidad."

Le besó una vez más, parecía que con cada beso, estuvieran un poco más cerca el uno del otro, lo suficiente para ver el final del oscuro túnel en el que los dos habían entrado en el último año.

"Dean."

"Shhhh. Está bien, no tienes porque decir nada. ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar? Donde tu quieras y prometo no protestar si es un sitio muy romántico."

"Dean." Sam se ruborizó y sonrió, de una forma que poco tiempo atrás, Dean hubiera dicho que era totalmente cursi. Hacía tanto tiempo que Dean no veía aquella expresión en el rostro de su hermano, que tuvo que esforzarse como nunca por no romper a llorar.

"No lo digas."

"Pero tengo que hacerlo, lo sabes, si no… no sería yo." Dean cayó y sonrió. "Te quiero Dean, te quiero por no haberme dejado tirado. Ni siquiera se muy bien lo que he heho estos meses, pero algo me dice que he sido un completo capullo contigo. Y tu sigues ahí, tirando de mi, empujándome para que no me pierda."

"Sam…"

"Aún ahora quieres hacerte el tipo duro, cuando en realidad, quieres lo mismo que yo; que la persona adecuada te quiera, quererle tu y decirle lo mucho te importa. Tengo que volver a ser yo mismo, pero para eso, necesito que tu también recuperes al Dean que dejaste marchar hace un año."

Los ojos de los dos se encontraron, en silencio, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido. Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, sin que Dean dijera nada al respecto.

"Pero la verdad es que tengo hambre y esa cena no estaría nada mal. Conozco un sitio no muy lejos de aquí, tranquilo y al que van muchas parejas." Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sam.

"Un sitio romántico."

Sam asintió, mientras su hermano suspiraba.

"Muy bien, pero nada de contratar a un violinista, ni quiero…" Sam cerró su boca con un beso mientras levantaba a los dos de una sola vez, rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano con una mano y con la otra le hizo recular hasta la puerta. sus miradas se encontraron uan vez más antes de salir de la habitación. No iba a ser fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo era posible.

Dean tan sólo tenía una cosa que decir.

"Te quiero."


	60. RW: Te quiero

"Anoche pensé que estaba soñando. Me desperté, todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, pero te veía. Dormías apoyado sobre mi, como siempre, tu cabeza contra mi pecho, como si estuvieras escuchando mi corazón, como si quisieras asegurarte de que estaba vivo.

Te miró durante un largo rato. No se si fue un minuto o pasaron varias horas, no me importó porque te estaba mirando y sabía que eras tu, mi hermanito, el único hombre al que he amado, la persona más importante de mi vida desde el preciso momento en que naciste. Todo cambió ese día, cuando papá me dijo que tenía un hermanito. Tal vez no lo supe entonces, por culpa de mi inocencia de los cuatro años, pero de alguna forma, el sentimiento siempre ha estado allí.

Ya sabes que no soy de los que dicen te quiero, no me gusta parecer excesivamente sentimental ni mucho menos, pero siempre intento demostrarte lo que siento por ti. No siempre lo consigo, pero al menos lo intento; igual que siempre intento verte sonreír, incluso en las peores situaciones; espero que me mires cuando las cosa están muy mal y me devueltas una sonrisa. Entonces todo parece dejar de tener importancia.

Como me gustaría poder decirte esto a la cara y ver como te sorprendes, o como me miras y me dices que ya sabías todo esto. Desearía hacerlo, pero no me siento con fuerzas, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, de tu muerte, del tiempo que has pasado en el infierno, de mi año aquí solo, ya se que no se puede comparar con todo por lo que has pasado tu pero… dime si quieres que soy un egoísta por decir estas cosas, pero después de perderte comprendí que tenía que haberte dicho demasiadas cosas que me había guardado por miedo a tu reacción.

Pues ahí estoy, actuando como un maldito cobarde que no se atreve a decirte todo lo que siente a la cara y lo tiene que dejar escrito en un mail. Espero que no te cabrees mucho conmigo por dejarte todo esto por escrito, pero era la única forma que se me ocurría de decírtelo.

El caso es que… por mucho que me cueste decir esto y que no sea muy propio de mi, lo diré una vez y solo una vez Sammy y espero, sinceramente, que no me lo recuerdes, no juegues sucio conmigo y te burles de mi porque te lo haya dicho porque me cuesta bastante escribirlo siquiera. Bien pues ahí va.

Te quiero.

Listo, dicho, te quiero Sam y cuando termines de leer esto, espero que recuerdes que todavía tenemos algo pendiente tu y yo. ¿Recuerdas que te hice una proposición? Tal vez sea el momento ahora de dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación.

¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Quién te iba a decir a ti que tu hermano estaría tan seguro de sentar la cabeza y casarse? ¿Quién te iba a decir que sería a ti, hermanito, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, a quien se lo pediría?

Bien ya lo he dicho, creo que ya lo he dicho todo. Buenas noches Sammy, estoy escribiendo esto a las tres de la mañana, no se ni como no te has despertado con el ruido del teclado y con mis ruidos, pero supongo que tienes mucho sueño que recuperar ahora que vuelvas a dormir otra vez. No sabes como me gusta verte dormir, con la sábana enrollada entre las piernas y tu respiración tranquila sonado en toda la habitación.

Duerme tranquilo, algo me dice que mañana será un día muy ajetreado, siempre y cuando no tengamos trabajo.

Lo diré una vez más, creo que empieza a gustarme hacerlo.

Te quiero."

Dean se fue a dormir o al menos lo intentó, volvió a acomodarse junto a su hermano y sonrió al ver los grandes y largos brazos de Sam rodearon automáticamente su cuerpo y lo estrecharon contra él. cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta y esperó que el día llegar cuanto antes, que Sam viera el mail, lo leyera y hablaran. Tal vez fuera mejor no hablar del tema, pensó Dean, pero ya no había remedio, el mail estaba mandado, ahora dependía de Sam.

El ruido de la ducha le despertó, al final había conseguido quedarse dormido. abrió los ojos y se quedó en la cama, esperando ver aparecer a su hermano salir del cuarto de baño. Se preguntó si habría leído ya el correo, miró al ordenador estaba apagado, pero eso no quería decir nada.

Se puso la almohada sobre la cara para poder jurar sin que su hermano se enterara.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?"

Dean se levantó de un salto, estaba prácticamente histérico y por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía tranquilizarse. Se había enfrentado a todo, incluido el Apocalipsis, pero esto le superaba.

"¿Dean estás bien?"

"Si claro, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que no debería estar bien por algún motivo?" Sam lo miró sin comprender lo que le ocurría a su hermano. "Lo siento, es que… estoy un poco nervioso."

"¿Nervioso por qué? ¿Te estás poniendo colorado?"

Dean bajó la mirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su rostro se había puesto rojo, más que cualquier tomate que hubiera visto en su vista. Sam sonrió al ver los nervios saliendo por todos los poros de la piel de su hermano. Conocía todos sus gestos, por lo que esa forma que tenía estrujarse las manos, solo lo hacía cuando intentaba controlarse y el modo en que se mordía el labio significaba que por su mente estaban pasado más cosas de las que podía controlar.

"Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿Verdad?"

"¿No has mirado todavía el correo?"

"No he encendido todavía el ordenador, ¿pero que tiene que ver el correo y el ordenador con que tu estés nervioso? Dean, ¿Qué ocurre? Anoche estabas normal y ahora parece que se te va a salir el corazón de su sitio. ¿Qué pasa?"

Definitivamente no había esperado que las cosas salieran así. Dean respiró con fuerza y intentó serenarse lo mejor que pudo, al menos para decir aquella frase sin que los nervios se apoderan de nuevo de él.

"Voy a darme una ducha, espero que hayas dejado suficiente agua caliente porque no me gusta el agua fría nada más levantarme. Mientras tanto, quiero que mires el correo, tal vez eso te explique muchas cosas, al menos mi comportamiento de ahora. Pero por favor, por una vez, no empieces a reírte de mi."

"¿Reírme? Vale no se de lo que me estás hablando, pero no tienes buen aspecto. Date esa ducha y a ver si cuando salgas me dices lo que te pasa."

"Lee ese mail." Dijo Dean mientras se encaminaba hacia le cuarto de baño.

"Que pesado estás con el mail. Muy bien, leeré el mail, a ver si así te quedas más tranquilo." Sonrió mientras lo vio cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño. Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Se sentó frente al ordenador y en cuanto lo encendió fue al correo. Fue una sorpresa encontrar un mail de su hermano, pero poco a poco todo comenzó a encajar. No partó la vista ni un segundo del ordenador. Escuchó de fondo en sonido de la ducha, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en el mail.

Tantas veces había deseado escuchar algo así saliendo de su hermano, que había llegao a pensar que no sentía lo mismo que él. ahora comprendía definitivamente, que Dean estaba tan enamorado como él. no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que los ojos se le arrasaron por las lágrimas, pero cuando fue consciente, dos lágrimas caía por sus mejillas. Se las limpió con el dorso de la mano y se dio cuenta que una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

- o -

Dean llevaba cinco minutos dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados, la mente recordando los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con Sam. Sabía que no lo perdería, por mucho que se hubiera lanzado al a piscina y se hubiera atrevido a escribirle todo lo que sentía en ese mail, Sam seguiría estando allí; al fin y al cabo su hermano era el romántico.

Pero aún así tenía miedo, no a la reacción de Sam exactamente, si no por haberse atrevido a abrir su corazón de una manera tan directa.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero si notó el frío que entraba por ella en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, por el instinto de que alguien pudiera querer atacarle. Sin embargo, no se trataba de ninguna amenaza.

"Acabo de leerlo." Dijo Sam sonriente. "Nunca vas a decirmelo ¿verdad?"

"¿El que? ¿A que te refieres?"

Sam se acercó a la ducha, mientras que Dean se había quedado petrificado.

"Ya lo sabes. Lo he leído, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras. No solo cuando estamos cerca de morir. Me gustsaría tanto que me lo dijeras por las mañanas la levantarnos o al acostarnos. Dean, te quiero y me gustaría escuchártelo siempre. Pero eres tu y precisamente por eso te quiero." Siguió caminando, un paso más y estaría dentro de la ducha. "Dean. no hace falta que me escribas un mail diciéndome lo que sientes, porque ya lo se."

"Pero quería hacerlo, hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho."

Sam tapó la boca de su hermano con un dedo, seguía sonriendo y dio el paso que le faltaba hasta entrar en la ducha. Su ropa se empapó en seguida, por lo que se quitó la camisa y pronto el agua comenzó a correr por su torso desnudo. Dean lo contemplo, a veces se había preguntado como podía ser tan perfecto.

"¿Crees que no se todo lo que no te atreves a decirme? Se leer en tus ojos y se lo que piensas cuando no te cuesta encontrar las palabras."

Dean atrajo el cuerpo de su hermano y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Quitó los cabellos mojados que habían caído sobre el rostro de su hermano y le besó apasionadamente. Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y le escuchó gemir y apretarse más contra él.

"Tu sabes lo que pienso y yo se como hacerte disfrutar."

"Dean…" Dijo Sam en un intenso suspiro.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Dean le hizo darse la vuelta, mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón que ahora ya estaba pegado a su cuerpo. no dejó de besarle el cuello hasta que le liberó de toda la ropa.

"Esta es la mejor manera que tengo de decírtelo." Bajó la mano hasta el estómago de Sam y de ahí hasta su miembro, ya estaba erecto cuando llegó y eso le excitó todavía más.

"Dean, yo también te quiero."

El mayor metió dos dedos por el ano de su hermano y le escuchó suspirar otra vez, mientras lo preparaba para penetrarle definitivamente. Lo apretó contra la pared, del mismo modo que apretó su miembro y lentamente se introdujo en él. Sam gimió y puso su mano sobre la de su hermano para que le masturbara. Seguramente los vecinos de la otra habitación les estaban escuchando pero no les importaba.

Cada gemido era un te quiero maravilloso para los dos, sonidos llenos de amor y ternura incondicional. Dean continuó penetrando a su hermano y masturbándole hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba listo. Salió de él, le dio la vuelta y le penetró una vez más, produciéndole un fuerte gemido. Cogió su pene y aceleró su masturbación, Sam cerró los ojos, aquello era tan intenso. Gimió como hacía meses que no lo había hecho cuando el semen salió de su miembro, dispersándose por el vientre de Dean; mientras sentía el semen de su hermano lanzado en su interior.

Sam se dejó caer sobre Dean mientras aquel pene salía de su interior, le dio un beso en la boca, intenso y casi desesperado, mientras sonreía agradecido.

"¿Ves como se decir que te quiero?"


	61. Recuperándose

Dean no dejó de protestar hasta que Sam le dejó sobre la cama.

"Deja de comportarte como una nenaza Dean. Sólo ha sido un rasguño después de todo."

"¿Un rasguño Sam? ¿Lo dices en serio? Por si no te has dado cuenta esa cosa ha estado a punto de atravesarme con sus garras. Eso me parece más que un simple rasguño." Se acomodó mejor en la cama, pero al hacerlo, el dolor en los riñones volvió de nuevo a él. "No ha sido solo un maldito rasguño Sam y si me hubieras hecho y no te hubieras largado a buscar las armas, no estaría aquí desangrándome."

"Dean, no seas así, te aseguro que lo que tienes no es más que un rasguño, además casi no sale sangre." Dijo Sam divertido.

Desde que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad ahora que Sam era el mismo, Dean había decidido comportarse como un niño con él. no sabía el motivo y tampoco quería preguntarle el motivo. Pero Dean se había convertido de repente en el hermano pequeño y en el fondo eso le gustaba. Tal vez fuera por haber estado demasiado cerca de perderle y que esa fuera su forma de demostrarle lo mucho que le quería, pero era raro.

Sam estaba acostumbrado a un Dean que lo controlaba todo, un Dean seguro de si mismo y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; ahora por el contrario, en lugar de decirle lo que tenía que hacer, le preguntaba y Sam no se lo podía creer, comentaba con él los casos y esperaba a que dijera lo que le parecía mejor. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de si mismo, más bien lo que buscaba eran los mimos de Sam; sobretodo cuando notaba que se levantaba de la cama. Rodeaba su cuerpo con ambos brazos haciéndose el dormido y conseguía que se quedara con él en la cama durante al menos una hora más.

En lo único que no había cambiado en absoluto era en ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Podía hacer cualquier por estar más tiempo con Sam, cualquier cosa por retenerlo a su lado y cualquier cosa por evitar que le ocurriera nada malo; mientras que los casos habían dejado de ser lo más importante para él.

Sam sabía perfectamente que debía hablar con su hermano seriamente, si querían que las cosas volviera a ser como antes, tenían que empezar a cambiar o más bien a retornar a como era antes. Pero le daba miedo hacerle daño; Dean había sufrido demasiado y por mucho que intentaba hacerse el fuerte continuamente, la verdad era que le habían roto el corazón demasiadas veces, como para forzarlo una vez más.

Se sentó a su lado y deslizó lentamente la mano sobre la herida de su costado. No es que fuera realmente un simple rasguño, pero había dejado de sangrar rápidamente, aquella cosa, que ni siquiera habían llegado a saber lo que era, tan sólo le había rozado, tal vez un poco más que eso, pero Dean había tenido heridas mucho peores.

Dean se mordió el labio para no protestar más alto. Estaba enfadado, claro que lo estaba, Sam se había ido a buscar armas al coche y le había dejado solo, le habían hecho sentirse como si fuera el maldito cebo y no le había dicho nada. tal vez su hermano hubiera visto la cosa a la que se estaban enfrentando, pero Dean se había encontrado con esos ojos inyectados en sangre y aquellas garras, una de las cuales le había hecho mucho daño, había sentido sus garras atravesar su piel y Sam no estaba con él.

Miró a la pared, intentando no encontrarse con los ojos de Sam. No lo estaba pasando tan mal como quería hacerle creer a Sam, pero lo había visto marcharse y sin darse cuenta se había quedado paralizado. Si, Dean Winchester se había quedado paralizado frente a una criatura y había permitido que le atacara. Había quedado en ridículo y todo por pensar que estaba perdiendo a Sam otra vez.

"Dean…" Pero Sam no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Ya tenía bastante con no saber que hacer con su propia vida, haber perdido un año sin saber que había sido de él y que nadie le dijera nada al respecto, como para encima saber lo que le ocurría a su hermano y comprender porque había cambiado su forma de ser.

Le acarició el brazo, tratando de llamar su atención, pero Dean no reacción.

"Dean por favor, no te lo tomes así, no fue más que un descuido y estás bien, en dos día estás como nuevo." Se recostó a su lado y le susurró al oído. "Además, ya sabes que puedo darte todo el cariño que necesites para que te sientas mejor." Sonrió esperando que Dean se diera la vuelta y le dijera algo igualmente lleno de picardía pero no lo hizo, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

Sam se levantó rápidamente y fue en busca de las ganas y el desinfectante, aunque la herida no fuera importante, no podía correr riesgos. Dean por su parte, se quedó donde estaba.

"_Sam no te va a dejar, deja de ser tan negativo." _Se escuchó decir a si mismo en su propia cabeza. _"tu hermano te adora y por si no te acuerdas ha vuelto a pedirte que te casaras con él. ¿No te dice eso nada?"_

"Si te duele dímelo." La voz siempre dulce de Sam, le hizo regresar a la realidad, aunque también tuvo parte de culpa lo mucho que escocía el desinfectante al caer sobre su piel lacerada. "¿Dean?"

Antes de que Sam terminara de curarle, se dio la vuelta y le quitó la gasa de la mano. Le miró detenidamente, intentado buscar en sus ojos la idea de que Sam pudiera marcharse y dejarle. No estaba, tan sólo la encontraría en su mente. Sonrió apesadumbrado, con una mezcla de cansancio de haber hecho el ridículo más grande.

"Acabo de comportarme como un maldito crío." Expulsó el aire con fuerza, con ganas de borrar lo que había pasado aquellas últimas horas. "No se, a veces pienso que las cosas como antes y me da miedo. Me horroriza pensar que te puedo creer una vez más o que te puedes marchar, o peor aún, que decidas sacrificarte otra vez por mi. No creo que pudiera superar algo así."

"Dean." Sam apretó la frente contra la de su hermano, dejando que algunos mechones más largos y que Dean deseaba tener la oportunidad de cortarle, cayeran sobre las mejillas de su hermano y le hicieran cosquillas. "No sabes como me gusta verte así, estás aprendiendo a poner mis ojillos de cachorrillo, parece que después de todo si que aprendes algo de mi, aunque te empeñes en negarlo."

"Cállate enano, No estoy aprendiendo nada de ti, más que nada, porque eres un mocoso." Dean sostuvo su rostro entre sus dedos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, mientras una sonrisa juguetona y divertida aparecía también en su rostro. "Que lo ha aprendido todo de mi."

Se miraron en completo silencio un momento. Hacía mucho que no tenían una oportunidad como esa, del silencio de una habitación, el calor de los dos cuerpos juntos, casi convertidos una solo y la posibilidad de pasar así toda la eternidad entre los brazos del otro.

"¿Dejas que termine de curarte?"

"En realidad tenías razón." La sonrisa de Dean se amplió toda vía más. "La herida no ha sido para tanto, es una tontería en realidad, pero me apetecía ver como te preocupabas por mi. Digamos… y no se lo digas al cursi de mi hermano porque entonces va a pensar que me he dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero me siento bien entre tus brazos, me gusta que cuides de mi."

"Vaya pues si que parece que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza." Sam le dio un beso en la boca y terminó mordiéndole el labio. "Aún así, sigo pensando que tengo que curarte la herida."

"Ya te he dicho que no me duele."

Sin decir nada, Sam apretó ligeramente la piel de Dean, allí donde estaba la herida. Dean dio un respingo y tuvo apretar los labios para evitar protestar.

"¿Con que no te duele? Vamos, deja de comportarte de una puñetera vez como un niño. Tienes treinta años."

"Preferiría que no me lo recordaras." Si había algo que en esos momentos, ahora que no tenía porque preocuparse por la destrucción del mundo no le hacía ninguna gracia recordar que había pasado de los veintitantos a ser un treinteañero.

"Venga date la vuelta y deja que acabe de curarte." Sam decidió hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras y le obligó a moverse, pese a escucharlo remuga a regañadientes. Se sentó sobre él para evitar que se removiera.

Le curó con rapidez, ya tenía experiencia de muchos años, pero cuando terminó, no se movió. Deslizó las manos frías y mojadas por el alcohol sobre la espalda de su hermano. Sintió como se estiraba como un gatito, para que sus enormes, fuertes y cariñosas pudiera recorrer toda su extensión.

Sam se recostó un poco más sobre él.

"Creo que te sobran los pantalones para estar más cómodo." Dean suspiró con fuerza, eso era cierto, notaba su miembro creciendo en el interior de sus pantalones mientras notaba las increíblemente grandes manos de su hermano sobre él. "Deja que te ayude, igual te duele la herida y no puedes moverte bien."

"Sam…"

"Shhhh.

Querías que cuidar de ti, pues eso precisamente es lo que estoy haciendo." Se retiró un momento para deshacerse del pantalón de su hermano, que lo hizo con dos movimientos rápidos, uno para desabrocharlo y otro para deslizarlo por las piernas de Dean. También se llevó detrás, su boxer y en menos de dos segundos lo dejó completamente desnudo.

"Me gusta tu forma de hacerle sentir mejor." Dijo Dean entre risas que pronto se convirtieron en largos gemidos, conforme las manos de Sam recorrían su cuello, su espalda y bajaban hasta sus glúteos.

Sam también se desnudo y en ese momento Dean se dio cuenta que tenía un par de rasguños en su muslo, que mostraban un pequeño reguero de sangre ya seca, después de varias horas.

"¿Y eso?"

"No es nada."

"Sam ¿cuando te has hecho eso?" Dean se dio la vuelta y sujetó con fuerza las manos de Sam, si dejaba que siguiera con su intenso masaje, no lograría concentrarse lo suficiente para preguntarle.

Sam suspiró, había intentado por todos los medios que su hermano no se diera cuenta, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

"Te digo que no ha sido nada, ni siquiera me enteré cuando me lo hizo."

"_Te lo hizo. _¿De quien estás hablando?" Dean deslizó un dedo sobre aquellas heridas. No eran nada profundas, ni siquiera como la suya, pero Sam protestó débilmente de todas formas. "¿Sam?"

"Fue esa cosa, cuando te la quité encima, se volvió y me arañó, eso es todo." Dean apartó el rostro cuando su hermano fue a besarle. ¿Qué?" Dijo Sam entre risas, aunque ya sabía lo que Dean estaba a punto de decir.

"Creí que yo la había espantado."

Dean se sonrojó. Lo tenía tan claro, Sam se había marchado al coche en busca de armas y le había dejado con la criatura, que le había atacado y tras sacar el cuchillo de plata, pues estaba seguro que eso le afectada, la criatura había salido corriendo. No podía haber sido de otra forma. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado.

"Dean vamos." Sam sonrió más ampliamente y comenzó a besarle el mentón y las mejillas hasta hacerle sonreír. "Espero que no me vengas ahora con eso de que estás perdiendo facultados o que te jode que tu hermanito te haya salvado en realidad."

Con un movimiento brusco, Dean tumbó en la cama a Sam y se colocó encima. Le dolía la herida del costado, pero no le importaba, no en ese momento, cuando su estima como cazador estaba por los suelos. Se apoderó de sus labios con desesperación y rabia hasta hacerle gemir y le mordió el labio inferior hasta conseguir arqueara su cuerpo.

Ahora Sam era su presa, estaba atrapado entre sus brazos y piernas, aunque una vocecita en el interior de la cabeza de Dean le decía que Sam se estaba dejando hacer, para hacerle sentir mejor.

Frotó su cuerpo contra Sam y besó su cuello, cada uno de los gemidos que Sam liberaba por su boca, le hacía ponerse más excitado. Rozó con sus dedos allí donde estaba la entrada al interior de su hermano.

"Dean…" Gimió Sam con todas sus fuerzas.

un momento después, Dean se colocó detrás de su hermano, apoyado en la cama, así la herida no le dolía tanto y rodeó su cintura como si temiera que podía escaparse. Le besó la nuca, el cuello y la barbilla para terminar apoderándose de sus labios como hacía muchos meses que no ocurría.

Pasaron así muchos minutos, tal vez horas, en el silencio de la habitación, tan sólo roto por los continuos gemidos de ambos, cuando las manos de uno o de otro recorrían el cuerpo. Al pasar por las heridas más recientes, los gemidos se hacían más intensos, con una mezcla de dolor y placer a partes no siempre iguales.

Hicieron el amor, aunque Dean prefería decir, mintiéndose a si mismo, que simplemente estaban follando; durante toda la noche, convirtiendo la cama en un completo campo de batalla, donde los dos querían ganar la guerra, donde los dos querían conquistar el cuerpo de su hermano, cada uno de sus escondites y sobretodo conquistar el tesoro más preciado al lograr penetrarle.

Los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama, exhaustos, tanto por la cacería como por el esfuerzo que acababan de hacer, enredados entre cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos, con dos bocas que todavía buscaban besar al otro hasta extenuación total.

Casi sin resuello, Dean se apoyó en el pecho húmedo de su hermano: se agitaba rápidamente y casi podía escuchar desde su distancia el acelerado latido de su corazón.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba hablar, Sam se le adelantó.

"Si, te salvé el culo cuando pensabas que te había dejado tirado y no te lo quise decir para que no te sintieras mal."

"Eres un capullo."

"Y tu un crío en el fondo."

"Enano… ¿Cómo te puedo querer tanto?"

"Porque me adoras."

Sam tiró de Dean hasta que se tumbó a su lado y con nuevo movimiento rápido cubrió los cuerpos de ambos con la ropa de la cama que había terminado en el suelo arrugada. Abrazó a Dean y este, pese a las reticencias de algo que parecía demasiado cursi, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Tras mirarlo unos segundos, Sam hizo lo mismo y se quedó dormido, mecido por la respiración de su hermano.


	62. Real life

Dean lamió el cuello de Sam y le escuchó gemir. Sonrió sintiéndose victorioso, le encantaba esa forma en que le hacía sufrir. Le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y lo aprisionó contra la cama.

"No está mal la casa que te has montado. Sobretodo por la cama. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podríamos hacer aquí?"

"Te recuerdo que esta cama no es mía, es de ese actor Jared Padalecki." De nuevo, Dean lamió y besó su cuello, apretando todavía más su cuerpo de Sam. "Dean… ¿y si vuelve Genevive?" Dijo el muchacho con un intenso suspiro, mientras tensaba su cuerpo de golpe.

"Entonces verá a su marido enrollandose con su compañero de rodaje."

"¿Y eso te parece bien? Estamos interfiriendo en la vida de otras personas."

Dean se incorporó y miró a su hermano. Como adoraba verlo tan pensativo, dándole vueltas a un tema. Casi creía ver sus pensamientos a través de su cabeza. Le apartó unos mechones rebeldes y le besó la frente.

"Estamos solos Sam, aquí no somos hermanos, no tenemos que escondernos de nadie, no nos conocen."

"Creen que somos dos actores de la televisión. Nos conoce todo el mundo, bueno a Jensen y a Jared. ¿Sabes lo que es pasaría si la gente nos vea nosotros juntos?" Dean parecía no estar escuchándole, estaba más preocupado en apoderarse de nuevo de sus labios y besarle con intensidad. "Dean lo digo en serio."

Con un movimiento rápido, Dean se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas junto a su hermano.

"Nunca has a dejarte llevar sin más, ¿verdad Sammy?"

"Es que…"

"¿Has visto esta casa? No se lo que pensarás tu, pero esto es lo más parecido a un palacio que veré en mi maldita vida y sinceramente, quiero disfrutarlo un poco… contigo."

Sam sonrió, si alguna vez se había preguntado como conseguía Dean convencerle para hacer cualquier cosa, la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano le dio la respuesta. ¿Cómo podía ser una sonrisa tan maravillosa?

Se levantó y se arrodilló en la cama y acarició la mejilla de Dean, estaba fría pese a que su piel estaba ruborizada. Dibujó con uno de sus dedos los labios de Dean y bajó hasta su cuello.

"No suelo ser impulsivo, tienes razón." Se acercó a Dean deslizándose por la cama, como si de una serpiente reptando se tratara. "Pero hay cosas, Dean, que todavía no sabes de mi." sonrió con malicia, no es que pareciera alguien realmente malvado, pero le daba morbo a lo que estaba pensando su hermano.

Como el buen cazador que era, atrapó la cintura de Dean y la pegó tanto a él que casi le dejó sin respiración.

"¿Quieres que follemos aquí, ahora, como si fuéramos Jensen y Jared?"

"No sabemos como son."

"Estamos en su casa, somos ellos, la gente lo cree, ¿Por qué no lo vamos a hacer nosotros?"

"¿Y como quieres hacerlo si se puede saber?" Dean sonrió. Su hermano le estaba sorprendiendo muy gratamente. "Sammy… te estás volviendo un chico muy atrevido, pero vamos dime, ¿Cómo quieres hacer de esos dos?"

Sin llegar a responder, Sam empujó a su hermano contra la cama y se sentó encima. Comenzó a besarle, a devorar sus labios, su cuello, levantó su camiseta y lamió su torso desnudo.

"Sammy…"

"He estado leyendo sobre esos dos." Decía mientras recorría el cuerpo de Dean a su antojo. "Y se lo que piensa la gente. Por mucho que aquí dicen que no se hablan," Sujetó las manos de Dean sobre su cabeza y apretó con fuerza suficiente para que su hermano no se pudiera soltar. "Pero las fans piensan todo lo contrario."

"¿Tienen fans? Waw pues si que es interesante nuestra vida." Gimió otra vez cuando la mano libre de Sam, bajó hasta su pantalón. Arqueó el cuerpo cuando tocó su entrepierna y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama. "Joder, Sam, si que te has metido bien en el papel. ¿Qué es lo que dicen las fans e Jensen y Jared?"

"Que están juntos."

Dean levantó la cabeza, creía no haber entendido bien lo que había dicho Sam. Pero su hermano le miró y asintió.

"Tendría que ver todo lo que escriben. Con todo lo que he visto creo que la mayor de las bibliotecas no tendría sitio para guardar todas sus ficciones."

"¿También aquí escriben eso? ¿Con estos dos tíos?"

Sam se acercó a su rostro y le mordió el labio, hasta provocarle una mezcla de gemido y suspiro que le erizó todo el cabello. "No te imaginas lo que ha escrito la gente. No se, incluso yo empiezo a pensar que tiene que haber algo más entre ellos."

"Pero tu mismo has dicho…"

"Lo se, se lo que he dicho y no me gustaría joderles la vida a Jensen y Jared por un estúpido calentón nuestro." Dean abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sam se separó de él y fue hasta el ordenador, pero no era el suyo, sino el de Jared, se movió con libertad por sus pantallas y por fin, escondidas entre unos cuantos archivos, donde nadie iba a mirar, aparecieron unas fotos. "Lo que dice la gente es cierto, por eso no quería joderles lo que tienen."

Dean rodeó su cintura con ambas manos.

"Parece que estamos destinados a estar juntos en cualquier realidad."

Dean miró las fotos. Se vio a si mismo, a su otro yo actor y también se vio con Sam, aunque aquí no era su hermano, si no su amante. Sonrió al ver como le miraba en más de una foto, con tanta devoción, la cámara había captado perfectamente.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, ninguna de las fotos de esa carpeta habían sido hechas por ninguno de los dos. La mayor parte de las veces, Jensen y Jared compartían plano. Estaban en presentaciones, convenciones, siempre juntos, siempre mirándose, siempre mostrando a la cámara más de lo que querían mostrar al publico en general.

"Joder, estos tíos están juntos de verdad y creo que…"

"Se quieren, mira esas fotos Dean. No me extraña que la gente escriba esas cosas. Se nota que están colgados por el otro."

Dean rodeó de nuevo la cintura de su hermano y lo atrajo hacia si.

"Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que tu y yo… estos dos lo habrán hecho un millón de veces. ¿Cuándo volverá Genevive?" Sam intentó liberarse, le encantaba estar atrapado entre los brazos de su hermano, pero si seguía mucho tiempo así, con el rostro de Sam tan próximo, no estaba seguro de poder contenerse por mucho más tiempo.

"Dijo que estaría fuera toda la noche, no se que de una fiesta para recaudar fondos." Dean sonrió, se aupó, no le hacía gracia demostrar que era realmente más pequeño que su hermano, pero le si le encantaba leer sus pensamientos, saber lo que pensaba y lo que deseaba. "Dean…"

"Sammy ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar lo que está bien y mal y te dejas llevar? No vamos a enseñarles nada a estos tíos que no sepan ya."

Aunque Sam quería decir algo al respecto, Dean no le dejó, pasó la mano sobre la nuca de su hermano y tiró de él. Le besó con fuerza, pero un segundo más tarde, notó la presión de las manos de Sam sobre su cuerpo, tirando de él, moviéndole, obligándole a caminar hasta el amplio sofá y lo tiró allí.

"Has dicho que querías hacer las cosas diferentes, como lo harían Jared y Jensen." Dean guardó silencio, observando a su hermano como se movía, como si de un gran torrente de agua se tratara, hasta terminar sentado sobre él. no podía moverse, Sam lo había aprisionado. "Pues como no lo se exactamente, me basaré en lo que escriben las fans, hay ciertos puntos en los que todas están de acuerdo."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

En lugar de contestar, Sam decidió mostrárselo. La noche anterior había leído muchas de esas historias mientras su hermano dormía y había tenido que terminar por darse una ducha de agua fría por no despertar a Dean. Odiaba como aquellas chicas de todo el mundo parecían conocerlos tan jodidamente bien, incluso cuando no eran Jensen y Jared, los parecidos eran increíbles y las escenas de sexo que había leído… le habían puesto realmente a cien por hora.

Las recordaba casi todas, desde las que habían conseguido sacarle los colores por lo que les hacían hacer, hasta las más románticas y las más dramáticas que casi habían conseguido hacerle llorar.

Ahora tenía a Dean entre sus brazos y todas esas historias, las palabras, todo estaba en su mente. "He aprendido muchas cosas esta noche leyendo." Dean sonrió con curiosidad. Se acercó al oído de su hermano. "¿Sabes lo que más les gusta a las fans?" Deslizó lentamente la mano por el pecho de Dean hasta llegar a su entrepierna y apretó con cuidado. Dean gimió. "Exactamente hermano, les gusta que Jared se tire a Jensen."

"Eso si que es nuevo."

"¿verdad que si?"

Con una sola mano, Sam desabrochó el pantalón de su hermano y tras bajar la cremallera introdujo la mano. Dean arqueó el cuerpo y se mordió el labio al notar que su hermano le estaba tocando. Sintió su cuerpo hirviendo, a punto de estallar, habían pasado unos días terribles con el miedo a que Sam recordara todo su pasado en el infierno y ahora por fin podían tener un momento para ellos solos.

No podía estar más enamorado de su hermano. Al principio tenía miedo de que la gente pudiera enterarse de su relación, temía lo que pudieran decir y buscaba mil formas de hacer que parecieran una pareja. Pero ahora eso le daba igual, sobretodo después de sus pasos por el infierno, después de saber lo que significaba perder a Sam, no sentirlo todas las noches a su lado en la cama, no poder tocarle, abrazarle, besarle, la vida se había convertido en un verdadero averno lejos de Sam y se le habían pasado demasiadas cosas por la cabeza, incluso las mayores locuras, pero no había tenido las agallas para hacerlo y decepcionar a Sam, aunque ya no estuviera con él.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, Sam levantó su cuerpo y le quitó los vaqueros de un tirón. Su hermano ya estaba sin camiseta y le sonreía, con un par de mechones cayendo por su frente.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Sam.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Estabas pensando en algo, no estabas aquí conmigo hace un momento." Se acercó a Dean y le besó. "¿Dónde estabas?"

El mayor, rodeó el cuello de su hermano con ambas manos. "Tonterías, no tienen importancia."

"Claro que la tienen."

"Hoy no, porque no somos Dean y Sam Winchester, sino Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki, actores, forrados y liados en secreto. Cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo te lo cuento."

"Muy bien, pero no te vas a librar de contármelo."

Dean no dijo nada, ya sabía que se lo contaría, que tendrían uno de esos momentos horribles en los que se sinceraban, lloraban con niñas y terminaban haciendo el amor, no follando, entonces no se trataba de sexo, sino de demostrar que la persona con la que estaban pasando ese momento era la más importante del mundo.

No dijeron nada más, Sam levantó a Dean casi sin esfuerzo; lo sujetó con una mano y le quitó la camiseta también. Dean se estremeció por el frío que recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo, no estaba acostumbrado a las temperaturas de Vancouver. Sam lo abrazó, mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Estás tan caliente."

"Sobretodo ahora." Contestó su hermano entre risas.

"Lo digo en serio, eres un continuo horno, haga frío o calor, da lo mismo, tu siempre estás caliente."

Sam no dijo nada, siguió besándole el cuello, bajó por su pecho y lo volvió a tumbar en el sofá, continuó descendiendo hasta su vientre, mientras lo escuchaba suspirar cada vez con más fuerza e intensidad.

Se quitó el pantalón también y se deshizo de la ropa interior de su hermano. Continuó bajando su boca, recorriendo cada centímetro libre de la piel de Dean. Lamió todos los recodos que encontraba, beso sus pecas y continuó descendiendo, todo era perfecto, por una vez no tenían que tener su atención puesta en que les atacara ninguna criatura, porque en ese mundo no existían y cuando por fin Dean gimió con más fuerza todavía, decidió seguir adelante.

Se incorporó y miró a su hermano a los ojos, sonrió y lentamente, cogió su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo.

"Joder, Sam…" Suspiró Dean y agarró con fuerza el sofá.

Sam no contestó y siguió con sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos sobre el miembro de Dean. La respiración de su hermano se hizo cada vez más intensa y eso también le estaba poniendo a él más frenético, por lo que fue aumentando todavía más la velocidad de movimiento. Dean se incorporó, le sujetó por el cabello y lo acercó para besarle.

"¿Esto es lo que has leído?"

De repente, Sam bajó la cabeza y antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar se metió el miembro de la boca. Dean gimió con fuerza y sintió que dejaba de respirar por un momento. No era la primera vez que Sam le hacía algo así, pero nunca había sido algo tan… no había como llamarlo, pero le estaba volviendo loco aquella lengua recorriendo su pene.

"Sam… Sam…" No podía dejar de repetir su nombre. Si aquellos movimientos con la lengua los había aprendido de lo que escribían las fans, esas chicas estaban muy mal, pero era todo un descubrimiento para él. "No se lo que te han dado pero…" No fue capaz de terminar, porque estaba a punto de correrse y no quería hacerlo tan pronto. "Ven aquí, Sam."

Su hermano siguió la orden, dejó su miembro completamente excitado y volvió a subir por su cuerpo entre beso y beso. Dean le besó la boca apasionadamente, estaba tan excitado, que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Sam no dejaba de tocarle, acariciar todo su cuerpo y manejarle a su antojo. Lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano para transformarse así, era todo un misterio, pero lo cierto era que le encantaba.

Entonces lo sintió, una de las manos de Sam estaba acariciando su espalda un momento antes y ahora había bajado hasta su trasero y comenzaba a jugar con su ano. Arqueó el cuerpo para dejarle mayor libertad, dejado que Sam le sostuviera. Su hermano se quedó así unos momento, haciéndole disfrutar, hasta que se mordió el labio, era el momento, quería que Sam le penetrara. Como si fuera un pensamiento que el menor de los hermanos hubiera comprendido, introdujo primero un dedo y luego otro en Dean. su cuerpo se abrió con facilidad, permitiéndole que en pocos segundos otro dedo entrara en su interior.

"En las ficciones de las fans, no es Jensen el que se folla a Jared." Dean le miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo.

"Fóllame Sammy, quiero que me folles ahora mismo."

La sonrisa de Sam se amplió, los dos se movieron al unísono, Dean se dio la vuelta y la mano de Sam rodeó su cintura apretándolo contra su cuerpo. No podían estar más excitados ya; se mantuvieron en completo silencio escuchando sus dos respiraciones durante un momento.

Después todo se volvió una vorágine de sensaciones, Sam se introdujo sin problemas en su hermano, Dean gimió y esperó, pronto el miembro de Sam estaba totalmente en su interior, llenándole. Dejaron de moverse, durante un momento se habían convertido en un solo ser.

"Vamos Sam, fóllame."

Esa fue la señal. Sam comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Dean, lentamente al principio, para hacerlo cada vez más rápido, acompasado por los gemidos de su hermano. Pasaron los segundos, que pronto se convirtieron en minutos, aunque para ellos fueron horas haciendo el amor. Tal vez fueron horas, entre risas, besos, gemidos y caricias.

A altas horas de la madrugada, agotados, pegajosos por el sudor de los dos, ambos gimieron a un mismo tiempo, descargando por última vez. Se miraron felices, no parecía tan malo un mundo en el que no existieran seres que quisieran matarlos.


End file.
